Epidemia
by LilyRogue
Summary: Audrey et Lucile se séparent d'Ambre, en tant que Turks, tandis que celle-ci doit faire sa rentrée scolaire avec Kadaj dans un établissement de la Shinra. Une maladie se propage sur Gaïa et les ombres du passé resurgissent... Suite des Trois élues.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Et voilà, le deuxième tome des Trois élues, Epidemia...J'espère qu'il durera plus longtemps que BlackHope (*Mauvais souvenirs* ^^).

Comme je suis une sadique, nous allons passer au point de vue d'Ambre, il vous faudra donc attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui attend Audrey et Lulu au Cratère Nord ^^ !

M'en voulez pas, svp...

Trève de plaisanteries, je remercie Arisa et Melior pour leurs reviews et j'espère que d'autres suivront très vite. Pour celles que ça intéresse, ce chapitre est écrit sur la jouissive musique When you're evil de Voltaire. Enfin, jouissive, j'exagère un petit peu...Juste un peu.

Bref, bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes (si jamais j'ai également un lectorat masculin...manifestez-vous ! Ce n'est pas la honte de lire les histoires d'une ch'tite lycéenne, faites pas vos timides ^^).

* * *

Le réveil retentit dans toute la chambre. Grognant, je le frappais du plat de la main, avant de grimacer. Evidemment, j'avais choisi la main écorchée pour faire ça...

La douleur acheva de me réveiller, et je me levai, non sans difficulté.

« Réveille-toi, Kadaj...Lui murmurai-je en le secouant légèrement. »

Celui-ci me repoussa, replongeant dans son sommeil. Sans pitié, j'otai sa couverture avant d'allumer le plafonnier.

« Tu es cruelle, Grande soeur...Bailla-t-il en grelottant. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix... »

Rufus m'avait bien fait comprendre, au téléphone, qu'il était hors de question que j'invoque la question de ma santé pour ne pas aller assister à mon premier jour d'école. Sinon, ce ne serait pas d'une simple égratignure, selon ses dires, dont j'aurais à m'inquiéter, mais d'une balle dans le crâne. Et idem pour Kadaj.

Je lui tendis son uniforme, avant de prendre le mien et d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le reflet de Sephiroth m'apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ferme les yeux.

-**Pardon ?**

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies nue, alors tu fermes les yeux.

****

-Tu pourrais presque être ma fille, Ambre...Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Discute pas et obéis. »

Sephiroth s'exécuta alors.

« Pas les miens, crétin ! Les tiens !

-**Je te rappelle qu'on partage le même corps, Petite Sotte. Je ferme les yeux, tu fermes les yeux.**

-Alors ferme tes yeux intérieurement.

-**Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire.**

-Raah, peu importe ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais abuser de moi, de toute façon.

-**Oh, je pourrais, mais la sensation serait pour toi extrêmement bizarre... »**

J'haussai un sourcil, tandis que j'enfilais la chemise blanche de mon uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-**Devine, Petite Sotte. Tu crois vraiment que tu prendrais du plaisir en te touchant toi-même ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas la réputation d'être un pédophile. Les gamines prépubères ne m'intéressent pas. **

-Je te le ferais regretter, le "prépubère", Seph'. Je te ferais mordre la poussière.

-**Pari tenu. **

-C'est bizarre, je ne t'imaginais pas capable d'humour...Constatai-je en enfilant la jupe réglementaire, plissée et noire.

-**Je n'ose pas songer à l'image que tu avais de moi, alors...**

-Disons que je ne te voyais pas comme un joyeux luron.

-**Ca, j'aurais pu le deviner seul, Petite Sotte. Tu as bientôt fini ?**

-Tu plaisantes ? Il me reste le gilet sans manches, la veste, le noeud, les socquettes et les chaussures. »

Sephiroth soupira, et je fis de même. Cette accumulation était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Pour un peu, je me serais crue dans un manga ou un anime cheap...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, dont sept à essayer de réussir un noeud correct, je finis par enfiler la dernière chaussure.

« Ca y est !

****

-Et dire que tous les matins, on aura le droit au même manège...

-Oh, tu pourrais au moins me féliciter, non ?

-**Tu as enfilé un uniforme, Ambre. Permets-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas l'exploit de l'année.**

-Tu es trop sérieux, Sephiroth. C'est mauvais pour toi !

-**Et toi, tu es trop obscure pour que je parvienne à te comprendre.**

-C'est sans doute ce qui fait mon charme !

-**Sans doute... »**

Sur ce, je sortis, retournant à la chambre que Kadaj et moi partagions. Il était évident que Yazoo et Loz ne pouvaient pas toujours ramener leurs matelas et venir dormir ici, nous avions donc décidé, malgré leurs grands yeux tristes, de nous séparer. Et j'avais hérité d'une colocation avec Kadaj ! Ô joie...

Je toquai, avant de rentrer :

« Alors, tu y arrives ? »

Kadaj se retourna. Je manquai de laisser échapper une exclamation. L'uniforme avait beau être assez simple, contrairement à celui des filles, uniquement composé d'une chemise, d'une cravate, d'un pantalon noir uni et d'une veste portant l'écusson de la Shinra, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'épouser parfaitement les formes du corps de Kadaj, lui donnant un air sérieux et studieux qu'il ne pouvait se vanter de posséder auparavant.

« Ma cravate...

-Hmm ?

-Je ne sais pas comment la nouer. »

Je retins un rire, avant de lui proposer mon aide, qu'il accepta aussitôt.

« Ambre...Tu sais nouer une cravate, non ? Me demanda-t-il alors que j'achevais ma troisième tentative.

-Euh, je l'ai su...Dans une autre vie... »

C'est sur cette scène que Tifa débarqua dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous allez bien ? Ambre, ta main...?

-C'est juste un peu douloureux ! Lui assurai-je en lui montrant celle-ci.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise de matéria de soin ?

-Mais non, pas besoin ! C'est superficiel !

-C'est ce que Shinra t'a dit ?

-Touché. »

Tifa eut un bref soupir. Puis la situation lui sauta alors aux yeux. Elle éclata de rire.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, Kadaj. »

Celui-ci acquiesça, laissant Tifa exécuter cette difficile tâche qu'était le nouage de cravate.

« Et voilà ! Un parfait petit lycéen ! »

J'applaudis, tout en laissant échapper un sifflement d'admiration :

« Tu es bonne à marier, Tifa.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Alex ne dirait pas le contraire. Insinuai-je, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. »

Son visage prit alors une intéressante teinte grenat :

« Allez, venez déjeuner, Alexis est déjà en train de manger ! Il est bien matinal...

-Ah bon ? Chez nous, il se levait tout le temps à la dernière minute.

-Vraiment ? »

J'acquiesçai, tout en soupçonnant Alex d'avoir voulu surprendre Tifa en chemise de nuit. Vision qu'il avait sûrement raté, son regard déçu et ensommeillé ne pouvant témoigner du contraire.

« Salut, Alex. Bien dormi ?

-Nope. Rien du tout.

-Tu te serais fait du souci pour moi ? »

Alex rougit, renversant la moitié du café qu'il était en train de boire.

« Je...Je ne mets pas dans des états pareils pour...

-Tifa, tu as du chocolat chaud ?

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, Ambre. Toi aussi, Kadaj ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Dis, ce serait aimable de ne pas m'ignorer. Gronda Alex.

-C'est la première fois que je vais goûter au chocolat chaud...Murmura mélancoliquement Kadaj.

-Tu vas adorer...Lui assurai-je.

-Cait Sith m'en parlait, parfois. Il m'avait promis de m'en faire goûter, avant que les scientifiques ne l'interdisent de venir me voir. »

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour que l'information rentre dans mon cerveau.

« Tu connais Cait Sith ? Vraiment ? »

Kadaj hocha la tête, surpris par ma brusque exclamation :

« Oui, il venait nous rendre visite, à Loz, Yazoo et moi, quand on était encore au laboratoire Shinra. Il était drôle...Il nous racontait des histoires. Il nous parlait du monde extérieur. A ce moment-là, Jenova ne me parlait pas encore, alors j'avais vraiment hâte de sortir et de tout découvrir par moi-même. »

Un silence pesant s'installa à table. J'étais troublée. C'était la première fois que Kadaj s'exprimait à propos de sa captivité au laboratoire...Encore émue, je lui serrai la main. Puis je lui adressai un sourire. Un simple sourire. Qui signifiait pourtant plus que n'importe quelle parole que j'aurais pu proférer.

Tifa arriva alors avec les chocolats chauds, sur lesquels nous nous jetâmes avidement.

« Délicieux ! S'exclama Kadaj en goûtant pour la première fois à ce nectar. »

Tifa et moi nous mîmes à rire, attendries.

« Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner de Cloud. Il va rentrer de sa livraison. Décida Alex en se levant brusquement. »

Sous nos regards surpris, il se précipita à la cuisine, d'un pas visiblement nerveux. Tifa soupira, lâchant d'un ton empli de regrets :

« Il est tout de même bien immature...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je, étonnée.

-Rien du tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller le voir. Vous deux, terminez de déjeuner. Loz et Yazoo vont vous rejoindre, ainsi que Denzel et Marlène. Pour eux aussi, l'école reprend. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit à la suite d'Alex, et claqua la porte de la cuisine. Kadaj et moi nous dévisageâmes un bref instant, sans bruit.

Puis, oppressée par ce silence forcé, je me décidai à le rompre :

« Les écoles avaient fermées ?

-Ouais. A cause du Geostigma. Ils disaient que celles-ci commençaient à devenir de véritables foyers d'infection, et avaient décidé de les fermer. M'expliqua Kadaj en grimaçant. Les idiots...

-Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. L'appuyai-je. C'était surtout le meilleur moyen d'instaurer un climat de fin du monde...

-Apparemment, l'Académie Eterna Garden n'avait pas fermée, elle. Et c'était bien la seule.

-Encore une occasion pour Rufus Shinra de faire sa promo...Constatai-je en grimaçant. »

Forcément...Lui aussi avait eu le Géostigma, il voulait sans doute se faire passer pour "le courageux martyr qui donne priorité à l'éducation et croit en l'espoir d'une guérison". Pathétique...

L'arrivée de Denzel et Marlène nous interrompit dans nos discussions.

« Bonjour, vous deux ! M'exclamai-je en allant leur faire la bise.

-Salut. Répondit sobrement Denzel en allant s'asseoir à l'opposé de Kadaj. »

Cette vision me fendit le coeur : Même s'il parvenait à rester dans la même pièce que lui, il n'arrivait pas, en revanche, à pardonner à Kadaj. Alors qu'il y était arrivé pour moi...Le mystère des pensées de Denzel me restait proprement incompréhensible. Marlène, elle, se montra plus joyeuse dans ses salutations, alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Kadaj et commença à bavarder avec lui, se montrant d'un incroyable intérêt pour tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter.

« Tu sais ce que font Loz et Yazoo ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Ils flemmardent, ils n'arrivent pas à se lever. C'est injuste, Loz m'avait promis de m'amener à l'école en moto ! Se plaignit-elle avec un sourire boudeur.

-Tu permets que j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, petite ? »

Je me retournai. Ils étaient finalement là, vêtus de leur éternelle combinaison de cuir noir. Loz m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, tandis que Yazoo, lui, s'approchait de moi, faisant mine de me faire la bise :

« Tu te sens prête ? »

Son regard, inquiet, parcourait le mien, cherchant sans doute à deviner l'entière étendue de mes pensées. Pour le rassurer, je lui fis un grand sourire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer ! »

Enfin, je disais ça, mais...En vérité, j'avais l'impression que mes entrailles allaient se broyer tant j'étais anxieuse. J'avais beau ne plus avoir de coeur, j'avais l'impression de le sentir battre à vive allure, comme un homme amputé peut toujours avoir la sensation de son membre coupé.

Yazoo ne parut pas rassuré pour autant, mais n'insista pas. Il dévia rapidement sur un autre sujet :

« Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, ta coupe est vraiment trop masculine...

-Euh...C'est la coiffure de Sephiroth, et je ne crois pas qu'il serait très heureux de...

-Contente-toi d'une tresse, alors. Ca dégagerait ton visage, fort joli en passant. Tu serais moins effrayante.

-Tu insinues que je suis effrayante ?

-Je l'affirme. »

Une pichenette fut ma seule réponse à cette impertinence.

« Alors ?

-Je le ferais bien, mais... »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

« Je ne sais pas faire de tresses...Je sais à peine me coiffer correctement. »

Yazoo me dévisagea, surpris par ma déclaration.

« Je sais, c'est stupide, mais...Je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Mais moi, je sais ! Répliqua Marlène. Je vais te la faire ! »

Elle lava ses mains couvertes de miettes, avant de se mettre à la tâche. Je la remerciai, ne pouvant toutefois m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde gêne à l'idée d'être aussi peu habile de mes doigts.

« Et voilà ! Une tresse de réussie !

-Merci, Marlène. »

J'allais me regarder dans le miroir, où je ne fis face qu'à mon propre reflet. Marlène avait bien réussi son coup. J'aurais presque pu dire que j'étais jolie. En tout cas, j'étais féminine, je ne pouvais le nier.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre.

« Kadaj, finis ton déjeuner, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps !

-D'accord, Grande soeur ! »

J'eus un bref sourire à cette appellation, avant de me diriger dans la salle de bain, histoire de faire un brin de toilette.

*

Nous revoilà donc devant l'établissement clinquant de l'Académie Eterna Garden...

Les Adieux de ce matin furent assez mitigés...Cloud, qui était revenu, et Alex m'ignorèrent totalement. Pourquoi Alex ? Je n'en étais pas totalement sûre, mais l'idée d'une possible jalousie commençait à germer dans mon esprit. Envierait-il donc la relation que j'entretenais avec Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo ?

Connaissant le personnage, j'en doutais quelque peu. Il n'était pas du genre jaloux. Enfin, sans doute pas...

Quant à Cloud, les raisons restaient encore assez obscures. Me reprochait-il quelque chose ? Ou était-ce lui qui était dans le tort ? Peut-être avait-il eu une parole désobligeante à mon égard durant mon absence...Une parole qu'il regrettait.

La sonnerie qui se fit entendre monopolisa bien rapidement mon attention. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraite...

Tifa nous fit rapidement une bise, nous souhaitant bonne chance.

« Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant mon PHS, tu l'avais oublié.

-Merci.

-Je crois que tu as un message d'Audrey et de Lucile, par ailleurs. »

Intriguée, je pris le PHS, avant de lire le message. Une simple phrase, accompagnée d'un smiley : _Good Luck, Ambre ;-) !_

Sans que je ne sache bien pourquoi, une chaleur envahit mon être. J'aurais presque pu sentir leur présence à mes côtés...Il faudrait que je leur téléphone, une fois la journée terminée.

Tifa s'éloigna alors, tout en nous adressant de chaleureux signes de la main. Nous restâmes quelques instants, à fixer sa voiture qui s'éloignait, jusqu'à disparaître.

Ce fut finalement Kadaj qui fit le premier pas. Il me prit la main, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres mais un regard ô combien angoissé :

« On y va ? »

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, m'efforçant de faire taire les sournoises voix de la peur qui s'insinuaient dans mon esprit.

__

**Je suis là, moi aussi. Je te protégerai, Ambre...**

C'est vrai, je n'étais pas seule. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, pour moi. Pour m'aider, pour m'accompagner, ou simplement être présent, à mes côtés. Et les autres aussi...Audrey et Lucile, qui occupaient mes pensées à chaque instant, Marlène et Denzel, dont le pendentif ensoleillé "pour me porter chance" battait sur ma poitrine au rythme de mes pas, Tifa, dont le sourire empli de chaleur illuminait mon être, et Alex, au travers de l'anneau d'argent qui m'enserrait le doigt. A sa pensée, je sentis une pointe d'amertume faire surface. Je détestais que l'on se quitte fâchés...Même s'il devait comprendre que je ne lui étais pas dévolue et que les liens que je partageais avec les Trois frères étaient d'une nature profonde et mystérieuse. Nous partagions le même fardeau. Les cellules de Jenova, que celle-ci avait tenu à me transmettre lors de mon combat contre Cloud.

« Hum...Je crois qu'on doit trouver la salle 324, c'est là qu'aura lieu notre premier cours. Enonça Kadaj en regardant autour de lui. C'est vraiment gigantesque...

-Il y a des tas de panneaux, on va bien arriver à se repérer. Relativisai-je. Regarde, salles 320 à 331, il suffit de suivre.

-Ils étaient vraiment obligés de construire quelque chose d'aussi énorme ? Pour combien d'élèves, exactement ?

-Pas beaucoup, je pense. Vu les frais d'inscription... »

J'eus une grimace en constatant que la plupart des regards étaient tournés vers nous. Nous étions devenus la nouvelle attraction de l'Académie...Les Incarnés...Même si, techniquement, je n'en étais pas une, je devais être considérée comme telle.

Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur les caméras qui bordaient les murs et que j'avais déjà repéré lors de notre première visite. Je déglutis en imaginant les yeux du Président braqués sur ma personne. Il devait sans doute attendre que je commette la moindre erreur...Ce qui n'arriverait pas, je pouvais l'assurer.

« On rentre ? Me demanda Kadaj alors que nous étions arrivés devant la salle. »

Je jetai un dernier regard aux caméras, adressant une moue furieuse à celles-ci, avant d'acquiescer.

Kadaj toqua, puis nous rentrâmes.

« Les prolétaires se seraient donc perdus ? Siffla le professeur, un homme dégarni au regard mauvais. »

Je serrai la main de Kadaj dans la mienne, l'incitant au calme.

« Excusez notre retard, nous avons eu quelques difficultés...

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous entendre raconter votre vie. Présentez-vous.

-D'accord.

-En wutaïen. »

Ok, vive l'amabilité...Tentant de me souvenir des divers animes et dramas que j'avais regardé en bonne otaku que j'étais, je déclarai :

« _Hajimemashite, watashi wa Ambre desu._

-_Watashi wa Kadaj desu._

-_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _Achevai-je en m'inclinant légèrement. »

Enchantée, je m'en remets à vous...Une politesse aussi dégoulinante d'hypocrisie ne manquait pas de m'écoeurer, mais c'était le genre de sensation à laquelle je devrais m'habituer, si je voulais poursuivre une scolarité sans trop d'encombres dans cette Académie. Je le sentais...

« _Sensei _! J'ai une question à poser...Déclara une élève en se levant. »

Un silence complet se fit après son intervention. Sans doute la déléguée de classe...Elle était apparemment dotée d'une réputation exemplaire auprès des autres élèves.

« Je vous en prie, Victoire. »

J'avais soudainement un mauvais pressentiment...

« Je croyais que les déchets étaient jetés au sous-sol. Alors, pourquoi leur présence ? »

Je sentis la main de Kadaj trembler dans la mienne. Je la lâchai, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Son regard croisa le mien. Puis, il se rassénéra quelque peu.

Le professeur remonta ses lunettes, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Que voulez-vous, Victoire...Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques problèmes de gestion à l'administration. »

Sa réponse me choqua, mais je serrai les dents. Etait-il vraiment professeur pour encourager des paroles aussi puériles ?

« _Sensei,_ j'ai entendu que leur admission dans cet établissement émanait du Président lui-même. Intervint un garçon aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire horripilant.

-Tout juste, Morris. D'où tenez-vous ces informations ?

-Oh, mon père est toujours directeur du département d'information de la Shinra, vous savez. Il a des relations privilégiées avec le Président lui-même. »

Je manquai vomir à l'écoute de cet échange. Bon sang, mais dans quelle école de fils à papa étais-je encore tombée ?

« _Sensei_, l'interrompis-je avant que Kadaj ne le fasse de façon plus...musclée. Serait-il possible que nous allions à notre place ? »

Le professeur s'approcha de moi, avant de m'asséner sur ma main déjà blessée un coup de règle en fer. Il me fallut toute ma force pour retenir Kadaj de se jeter sur lui. Ainsi que toute mon influence sur lui.

« Ambre, dois-je vous rappeler que si vous êtes encore en vie, et avez en plus l'immense privilège d'avoir intégré notre Académie, c'est uniquement grâce à l'immense clémence de notre Président, qui a pourtant lui aussi souffert du Géostigma ?

-Le privilège, hein ? Murmurai-je amèrement.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Rien, S_ensei. _»

Sa règle en fer frappa de nouveau. Je sentis mes plaies s'ouvrir de nouveau à travers le bandage. Ce n'était pas grave, mais suffisamment douloureux pour souhaiter ne pas souffrir encore plus.

« Je ne sais où vous avez été scolarisée auparavant, si vous l'avez été, mais ici, on ne tolère pas des comportements aussi rustres que le vôtre ! Votre insolence pourra vous coûter cher...Si je vous reprends à agir de cette façon...

-_Sensei _! S'offusqua Kadaj. Je vous interdis de...

-Kadaj, c'est bon. »

Puis, à leur grande surprise, je m'inclinai, profondément.

« Excusez mon comportement. Ainsi que celui de mon...frère. Mettez cela sur le compte de la nervosité, je vous prie. »

Puis je relevai la tête, m'appliquant à offrir à mon regard une menace sans nom, une haine que je n'avais aucun mal à ressentir. Ces sentiments, associés à mon oeil mako et l'autre sans vie, durent l'effrayer, puisqu'il se contenta de nous indiquer nos places, d'une voix méprisante, mais ne pouvant cacher sa subite angoisse.

« Ambre, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Murmura furieusement Kadaj à mon égard alors que nous nous asseyâmes et que le cours reprenait. Il t'a humilié, et toi, tu...

-Kadaj, nous sommes surveillés ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents. Il y a des caméras dans toute la salle, et je suis sûre que, malgré ce que Shinra a dit, il y a encore des snipers braqués sur nous, prêts à faire feu si Shinra leur ordonne. Je ne veux pas mourir, Kadaj. Et je veux encore moins te voir mourir. »

Mes paroles parurent l'ébranler, puisqu'il détourna le regard, visiblement gêné.

« Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte...

-Je sais, je ne te le reproche pas. Mais, fais attention. Lui aussi, ce prof, il est peut-être influent dans la Shinra Compagny...Sans parler de tous les élèves qui constituent cette classe. Tu as vu l'autre ? Son père entretiendrait des relations avec Shinra. Ca risque d'être plus que problématique...

-Ambre, au lieu de bavarder avec Kadaj, venez plutôt déchiffrer cette phrase. Au tableau. »

Retenant l'insulte qui menaçait de sortir, je me levai. Et, horreur, me retrouvais devant une volée de Kanjis. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

« Je ne sais pas...

-Pardon, je crains que votre voix fluette ne nous ait pas permis de vous entendre clairement, Ambre. »

Je serrai les poings, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Je ne sais pas lire les Kanjis, _Sensei _! »

Le professeur laissa échapper un petit rire. Rire que je mourrais d'envie de voir s'étouffer alors que mes mains enserreraient le cou décharné de ce monstre...

« Ah oui, on m'a parlé de votre petit...problème. J'avais oublié. Il est vrai que, étant donné le niveau d'excellence de cette école, rencontrer quelqu'un possédant de telles lacunes est une véritable surprise en soi. Je me demande bien pourquoi l'on ne vous a pas intégré dans le primaire, Ambre...Vous y auriez sans doute trouver meilleure place... »

Des ricanements accueillirent sa tirade. Mon regard se posa sur Kadaj. Celui-ci, tendu, semblait sur le point de se jeter sur le professeur pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Il s'agit d'un simple échange courtois. Le même que vous avez prononcé précédemment. Dois-je en déduire que votre camarade, non, votre frère, vous a soufflé les réponses ?

-Bien sûr que non ! M'exclamai-je, outrée. Ne me prenez pas pour une vulgaire tricheuse de bas étage !

-C'est pourtant ce que vous semblez être, Ambre. Au vu de ce que vous avez démontré ici-même, bien sûr.

-Je ne mens pas, _Sensei. _Déclarai-je, la gorge serrée.

-Ne jouez pas les martyrs, et retournez vous asseoir. Nous allons poursuivre le cours. Tâchez de ne pas faire remarquer votre inutile présence durant cette heure. »

Mordant furieusement mes lèvres, je retournai m'asseoir aux côtés de Kadaj.

*

La journée avait été d'une lenteur remarquable...Les cours suivaient chacun le même schéma, durant lesquels Kadaj et moi étions tour à tour humiliés, battus et poussés à bout. Sans parler du repas de midi, où il nous fallut batailler pour réussir à obtenir quelques miettes de la cantinière et à ne pas nous les faire voler.

La dernière sonnerie fut pour moi d'un soulagement sans égal. Kadaj et moi nous précipitâmes dehors. Tifa était déjà là, un sourire aux lèvres, aux côtés de Denzel et Marlène, qu'elle était sans doute passée prendre avant nous.

« Salut, vous deux. La journée s'est bien pas...? »

Tifa n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. J'avais couru jusqu'à elle, avant de me jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Sans mot, elle m'enlaça, tandis que Denzel et Marlène faisaient de même, assez maladroitement.

Kadaj, lui, s'était contenté de s'asseoir dans la voiture, une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Ses poings étaient serrés, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait, dès que possible, extraire toute la haine compressée en son être, et ce de la manière la plus violente possible.

« Rentrons. Murmura alors Tifa en me conduisant jusqu'à la voiture. »

Kadaj, Denzel et Marlène prirent place à l'arrière, tandis que je m'asseyais à côté de Tifa. Sa main caressa mon visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Puis, elle démarra.

Le ciel était couvert. Aussi triste, aussi gris que pouvait à l'instant l'être mon âme. J'avais beau m'être préparé au pire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, une telle persécution...  
J'avais l'impression de revoir mes années de collège défiler devant mes yeux. Je n'avais pas connu telle violence depuis ces années-là...Et j'avais espéré ne jamais y être confrontée à nouveau.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement, me coupant dans mes pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas. Me répondit Tifa. Toutes les voitures devant nous sont arrêtées. »

Intrigués, nous descendîmes tous, en direction de la foule qui s'était formée. Formée devant un spectacle étrange...et ô combien annonciateur de mauvais présages ! IL était là...Et sa voix retentissait, sa voix inoubliable et enchanteresse, tandis que son aile battait l'air :

_« Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini_

_Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol_

_Des rides se dessinent à la surface _

_L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos. »_

Genesis...Impossible ! Comment Genesis pouvait-il...Il était mort, enfin ! Mort !

Mais sa présence ne fut pas le seul détail qui me poussa à m'écarter de Tifa et d'autres, à laisser mon aile blanche sortir de mon dos malgré les exhortations de Sephiroth...Il n'était pas seul.  
Dans ses bras, il tenait la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus. Celle à qui j'aurais sans hésité confier vie et âme. Une personne à présent évanouie et en danger...  
Charlotte...Ma meilleure amie...Celle qui avait toujours été là pour moi...Pourquoi avais-tu été amené ici ?  
Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi...ainsi ?

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Hum, j'espère que la fin vous aura surpris et que le passage sur la persécution de Kadaj et d'Ambre n'est pas trop exagérée. Même si je n'ai pas exactement vécu cette situation, disons que j'ai traversé quelque chose d'approchant et que j'ai essayé de le transmettre. C'est bizarre, mais ça fait quand même du bien, de le coucher ainsi sur papier...

Bon, je ne vais pas vous parler trop de ma vie, je vais répondre aux reviews du précédent tome :

Arisa : Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura bientôt la fin de la mission...Ce serait bête de finir comme ça, non ^^ ?

Pour ce qui est de l'ancienne version, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal travaillé pour réussir à la fois à garder les éléments essentiels et à m'en détacher pour faire quelque chose de mieux. Mais bon, maintenant, je peux enfin m'amuser librement ^^. Ca vaut le coup...

Merci pour l'anniversaire, même si ça fait déjà plus d'un mois, et que j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser (code, conduite, recensement...Brrr, c'est horrible).

Et oui, j'ai vraiment rêvé de cette scène. Et oui, c'était vraiment flippant ^^. Je devrais consulter...Encore merci.

Melior : En fait, leur position est compliquée. Audrey et Lulu sont un peu en otage. Si elles démissionnent, Ambre, Kadaj et ses frères en feront les frais. Mais si elles continuent, elles deviennent leurs ennemies...Elles sont vraiment dans une impasse.

Ah, Faith...J'ai hâte de pouvoir développer ce personnage, je suis sûre qu'elle arrivera à vous surprendre. Je vais beaucoup m'amuser à la présenter, je le sens.

Hum...Lucile, rompre avec Reno...Qui sait, il a peut-être des raisons d'agir ainsi, il faudrait peut-être lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer avant de se braquer comme ça...Les explications viendront vite.

Quant à Alex, c'est un imbécile impulsif, je pense que tu as déjà pu le constater. Et également jaloux, au vu de ce qui s'est passé avant...C'est sûr qu'il risque d'avoir des ennuis, maintenant que Rufus en sait plus sur lui...

Tu es bien virulente, Melior ^^. J'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre-ci...

Il est une heure du matin...J'ai vraiment dû batailler pour écrire ce chapitre, mon frère, ce même Alex, voulait absolument l'ordi...Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas cédé, pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre (*auto-congratulations*).

J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir publier un autre chapitre avant Noël, mais ça risque d'être dur. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais peut-être un cadeau à vous offrir...Un One-Shot, ça vous dirait ? Entre qui et qui ?

J'attends vos réponses dans vos reviews ^^. N'espérez pas trop si vous demandez Ambre et Kadaj, si vous voulez rester dans le cadre de la fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore l'intention de trop développer leur relation.  
A la revoyure ! Bonne nuit !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici au 2ème chapitre d'Epidemia…Et dire que BlackHope s'est arrêté à ce moment précis…Prions pour qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à cette fic là…

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, Ysa666, Melain et Melior, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé que ce chapitre se ferait du point de vue de Lucile, même s'il sera assez difficile pour moi de décrire tous ses états d'âme…

J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Audrey rentra dans ma nouvelle chambre en trombe en m'annonçant qu'il y avait notre première mission qui nous attendait, je n'ai pas réagi de suite. Elle dut d'ailleurs me traîner jusqu'à l'hélicoptère, sans que je ne prenne vraiment le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste…

Apathique, le mot m'aurait sans doute bien défini, à cet instant précis.

Cet homme m'avait littéralement bouffé de l'intérieur, malgré le peu de temps que nous nous connaissions. J'avais appris ce qu'aimer signifiait à ses côtés…Et il m'avait trahi. Il avait osé me trahir, cet enfoiré. Et il n'avait même pas pu me regarder les yeux, pour m'avouer l'étendue de sa lâcheté. Il avait détourné le regard, invoquant les ordres pour nous empêcher de partir. Quelle bien mauvaise raison…Les ordres n'étaient-ils pas fait pour être détournés ?

Un bruit étrange résonna à mes côtés. Je me tournai vers Audrey, qui tapait un message à toute vitesse sur son PHS. Elle dû s'apercevoir de mon regard intrigué, puisqu'elle me répondit, les doigts continuant à parcourir les touches de son téléphone :

« Je prépare un message rapide pour Ambre, pour sa rentrée demain. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre la date et l'heure, et il sera envoyé. Tu te rends compte ? Mon propre téléphone était presque incapable d'enregistrer un message dans les Brouillons…

-C'est cool. Marmonnai-je d'une voix morne. »

Audrey parut vexée de mon manque d'intérêt, ce qu'elle me fit aussitôt remarquer :

« Ne réponds pas si ce que je te dis ne te concerne pas le moins du monde, Lucile.

-'Scuse…

-Oh, arrête avec cette attitude ! Ça ne te mènera à rien ! Et ça ne te soulagera certainement pas… »

Non, bien sûr. Ce qui me soulagera, ce serait de coller mon poing dans la figure de Reno, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…

« Les meurtres entre collègues sont interdits, ma chère Lucile. Me signala Faith alors qu'elle manœuvrait l'appareil.

-Vous lisez dans les pensées ou quoi ? Grognai-je en m'affalant sur mon siège.

-Ça n'entre pas dans mes capacités. Assieds-toi correctement, tu ne fais pas très classe, pour une Turk.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être une Turk. Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je mette du zèle dans la tâche ? »

Faith éclata de rire.

« Je suis sûre que, dans peu de temps, ce boulot te plaira…

-Dans tes rêves.

-Tu te décides enfin à me tutoyer ? Quel miracle… »

Audrey dû sentir que la conversation commençait à déraper, puisqu'elle dériva celle-ci sur un autre sujet :

« Faith, est-ce que vous…Non, est-ce que tu sais ce que le Président veut que nous fassions au Cratère Nord ? »

A ma grande surprise, elle secoua la tête.

« Il m'a envoyé un message il y a une petite heure lui disant que nos radars avaient détecté une activité suspecte dans le Cratère Nord, puis il vous a appelé. Je ne sais rien de plus. Bien qu'étant sa favorite et son Joker… »

Faith avait l'air vraiment blessée par ce fait-là. Ce qui ne manquait pas me réjouir…Je détestai cette femme des ombres. Et ce n'était pas son regard, toujours empli d'une tristesse que ne pouvait démentir son sourire, qui allait me faire changer d'avis. Elle était du camp Shinra. Nous y étions entrées de force. Voilà toute la teneur de notre relation : des captives et leur geôlière.

« Ah, nous arrivons, demoiselles. Je vais poser l'hélicoptère…

-Tant mieux. Soupira Audrey. Je ne suis jamais bien rassurée dans ces engins. Depuis la dernière fois… »

Ah oui, la dernière fois…Nous avions bien failli nous crasher par la faute à Yazoo et à la suffisance de Reno, qui pensait être intouchable…

« Arrête de penser à ça ! On a une mission ! Me réprimanda Audrey alors que mon visage s'assombrissait à nouveau.

-Si tu crois que c'est facile…

-Bien sûr que non ! Je m'en doute bien, mais…Laisse-lui un peu de temps, d'accord ? Il a peut-être une raison d'avoir agi ainsi.

-Il pourrait bien faire ça pour la veuve et l'orphelin que je m'en contreficherais ! M'énervai-je. J'étais sa petite amie, j'aurais dû passer devant tout ! Tout !

-Ce que tu peux être égoïste et narcissique, ma pauvre fille…C'est pour ça que tu ne peux jamais garder de petit ami.

-Au moins, j'en ai eu, moi…Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais indifférente au seul type qui me plaisait. »

Nous dégainâmes nos pistolets de service au même moment.

« C'est bien toi, ça. Lâcha Audrey d'un ton méprisant. Toujours réagir par la violence, aussi impulsivement…

-Tu peux parler. Où est passé ton esprit Peace and Love, Baba Cool ? Tu l'as jeté au feu avec ta guitare ?

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ? OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS BUTE ! »

La voix de Faith avait résonné dans tout l'hélicoptère, déchirant nos tympans par la même occasion. Un autre de ses talents ?

Toujours en colère, mais vaincues, nous rangeâmes nos armes.

« Gardez-les en main. Nous ordonna Faith. Il se pourrait qu'on en ait besoin…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Audrey alors que je reprenais mon arme.

-Tu n'entends pas les coups de feu ? »

Effectivement, lorsque l'on faisait abstraction du bruit des pales de l'hélico, on pouvait entendre un vague bruit de détonation…

Nous finîmes par atterrir.

« Là-bas ! Cria Faith. »

Elle sortit de l'hélico, sans même prendre le temps de défaire son casque, tandis que nous la suivîmes. J'avais beau déprimer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être intriguée…Quel pouvait être ce danger qui nécessitait l'intervention même de deux parfaites débutantes ? Ce devait être grave…

Et, assurément, cela était grave. La moitié des Turks de la Shinra avait dû être envoyée ici, et cette même moitié pouvait à présent être divisée par trois, le reste de la troupe agonisant, le corps couvert de flammes.

J'eus la surprise de voir le Président, le Président lui-même, entouré des survivants Turks, le bras en charpie. Si même Rufus Shinra se déplaçait pour cette affaire…

« Baissez-vous, les filles ! Cria Faith en se jetant sur nous. »

Nous agrippant le corps, elle nous plaqua à terre, et nous évitâmes de peu une colonne de flammes manquant venir nous frapper.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être distraire ! Ils sont là !

-Ils ? »

Faith nous releva, nous indiquant une direction. J'étouffai un cri de surprise, échangeant un regard avec Audrey. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une illusion, elle avait l'air aussi effarée que moi.

Il y avait un homme, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, la main emplie de feu, qui protégeait de sa longue aile noire, la même que Sephiroth, une silhouette frêle que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce que Charlotte fiche ici ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voie…_

De justesse, j'évitai le retour de flammes, avant d'entraîner Audrey vers un endroit plus sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmurai-je entre mes dents.

-C'te question ! On la récupère ! Elle n'est sûrement pas ici de son plein gré ! »

J'approuvai sa proposition.

« Comment on fait ?

-Essayons de le contourner. On récupérera Charlotte par derrière et… »

La poigne de fer de Faith, qui nous tira hors de notre cachette, nous interrompit trop rapidement :

« C'est fini, oui ? Vous êtes des Turks, allez protéger le Président !

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre lui. Je m'occupe de ramener cette fille…Elle doit être son otage. »

Faith nous adressa un sourire rassurant avant de se précipiter au-devant du rouquin. Nous-mêmes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Président et les autres Turks, à présent assaillis de monstres.

« Comment sont-ils apparus ? Ils n'étaient pas là, quelques minutes avant…Cria Audrey par-dessus le tumulte.

-Une invocation ! Répondit Elena sur le même ton. Ce type a invoqué des tas de monstres avec une rapidité… »

Je plantai une balle entre les deux yeux d'un monstre, avant de recharger, et de jeter un coup d'œil à Faith. Son corps se recouvrait de ténèbres, les mêmes ténèbres que celles dans lesquelles elle s'était fondue lors de notre première rencontre.

« Genesis Rhapsodos, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait longtemps…Je te croyais mort. »

Les flammes disparurent de la main du dénommé Genesis. J'haussai un sourcil, déconcertée. Ils se connaissaient donc ?

Un tir à mes côtés me ramena bien vite à la réalité. On m'attrapa le corps avant de me plaquer contre un mur, évitant de peu le coup de patte d'une de ces invocations. Reno !

Le regard dur, je le repoussai, lui adressant un vague merci.

« Quand tout sera fini, permets-moi de m'expliquer. S'il te plaît. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mon explication ne te satisfera sans doute pas…Tu voudras peut-être même me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait…Mais, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins ça. Laisse-moi dire ce qui me pèse depuis maintenant plus de dix ans… »

Reno me serra dans ses bras. Je sursautai en sentant ses larmes couler sur mes épaules. Reno…pleurait ?

Je me sentis fondre. Mais Audrey, hurlant, me rappela vite où l'on était :

« Au lieu de roucouler, venez nous aider ! On est en train de perdre ! »

Sa joue était en sang…Elle avait due être griffée par un des monstres.

« On y va…partenaire ? Demanda Reno. »

J'hochais la tête, sans répondre. Puis je me jetai dans la bataille. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme explosion ne m'envoie rouler contre le mur. Moi, ainsi que tous les autres. Les invocations disparurent également, tuées par le choc.

Il ne restait plus que trois personnes debout : Genesis, Charlotte, abritée derrière son aile, et…Faith. Faith, le corps recouvert de flammes.

Horrifiée, je me levai, suivie d'Audrey, et me précipitai jusqu'à elle. Mais son bras, ou devrais-je dire la chair calcinée qui restait de son bras, se tendit vers nous, nous arrêtant net.

« Je dois dire que tu me surprends, Genesis…_Héros de l'Aurore, Guérisseur des Mondes._ »

Sur ces mots, les ténèbres recouvrirent son entière personne, avant de disparaître, laissant une Faith en parfaite santé. Même ses vêtements semblaient n'avoir jamais été atténués par les flammes…

« Toi aussi, tu me surprends, Faith…ou, devrais-je dire, l'ex-_don de la Déesse _? »

Les poings de Faith se serrèrent à ce surnom.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi, Genesis. Ne me rappelle pas les erreurs du passé.

-Était-ce donc une telle erreur de ta part que de m'avoir aimé lors de ta jeunesse ? Enfin, de ta jeunesse…On ne peut pas dire que tu aies beaucoup changé, depuis ces années…

-Tais-toi !

-Je crois que je me rappellerais toujours de ta lettre : _Laisse-moi être le don de la Déesse que tu recherches depuis tant de temps. _En te voyant à présent, je ne peux guère imaginer que tu aies pu être une minette romantique comme on en voit tant ces temps-ci…

-J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en m'imaginant ressentir quelque chose pour toi, Genesis…Toi qui n'aimeras jamais que ta propre personne. En vérité, tu es le meilleur ennemi que j'aurais pu trouver. Déclara Faith en faisant apparaître son sniper de l'ombre.

-Ce genre de fusil n'est pas approprié pour les combats rapprochés, ma petite Faith.

-Ta gueule ! Les limites des gens normaux ne s'appliquent pas à moi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable, à présent.

-Sans doute pas. La dernière fois, je t'ai battue, à plate couture. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de mon arme. Tu étais si faible…

-Je ne le suis plus. Et je vais t'enlever cette fille. Elle est, dès à présent, la propriété de la Shinra Compagny. »

A ces mots, je me sentis défaillir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « propriété de la Shinra Compagny » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire de Charlotte ?

Audrey m'adressa un bref regard, avant de se jeter entre Genesis et Faith. Quoiqu'un peu étonnée, je la suivis.

« Poussez-vous de là, idiotes ! Ce combat m'appartient !

-Laisse-nous en un peu, Faith. Railla Audrey. Tu ne comptes pas l'avoir pour toi tout seul ? »

Puis, se passa alors l'inévitable : nos regards et celui de Charlotte se croisèrent. Celle-ci sortit de sa cachette, un sourire rassuré et enthousiaste aux lèvres.

_Par pitié, Charlotte, ne…_

« Les fiiiiillllles ! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur nous. J'ai eu tellement peur…Mais vous faites quoi, habillées comme ça ? On dirait des pingouins…

-Que…Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, mademoiselle ? Vous devez nous confondre avec d'autres…Tenta Audrey avec une expression gênée sur le visage. »

Malgré mon clin d'œil hyper discret, Charlotte ne parut pas mesurer la gravité de la situation :

« J'ai compris ! Je suis en train de rêver, et vous vous êtes intégrées dans mon rêve, en bonnes amies que vous êtes ! Trop sympa, je commençai à flipper, toute seule. Même si Genesis, fort sexy, s'est proposé pour devenir mon chevalier… »

Genesis, à ses mots, toussota, brusquement gêné.

« Alors, Genesis, on emballe les petites gamines, à présent ? Je te croyais doué d'honneur…

-Les monstres n'ont pas d'honneur, Faith. Tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi, non ?

-Ne joue pas ça avec moi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Hurla Faith en tirant une balle, que Genesis brûla sans encombres avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, en l'occurrence nous, puisque nous étions en plein milieu.

-Je te croyais plus réfléchie…Tirer ainsi sur tes propres alliées…

-Si elles la connaissent, elles ne sont plus nos alliées, mais nos ennemies, Genesis.

-Ta notion d'amitié me perturbe, Faith…

-Elles ne sont pas mes amies. Ce sont mes subordonnées.

-Toujours aussi froide…et aussi mauvaise menteuse. »

Genesis saisit mon bras, ainsi que celui d'Audrey, avant de nous attirer à lui.

« Accrochez-vous à moi, si vous ne voulez pas tomber…

-Pardon ? »

Genesis enlaça Charlotte dans ses bras, tandis que nous serrâmes désespérément ce que nous pouvions : moi, la nuque de Genesis, Audrey sa taille.

« Un peu plus bas, ta main, Audrey…La narguai-je.

-La ferme !

-Les filles, partez avec lui, et nous serons définitivement ennemies ! Nous prévint Faith. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer…Ainsi qu'Ambre.

-Ambre ? Ambre est ici ? S'exclama Charlotte.

-Charlotte, s'il te plaît…Gémis Audrey. »

Faith braqua son fusil sur nous.

« Désolée, Genesis, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir. Le colis que tu tiens entre tes mains détient de trop précieuses informations pour que nous le laissions s'échapper…

-Eh, je ne suis pas un colis ! Cria furieusement Charlotte.

-Elle est ce que tu n'es pas, Faith : le véritable Don de la Déesse. »

Faith fulmina à ses paroles :

« Reculez, Audrey, Lucile : Je vais le buter.

-Mais…

-RECULEZ-VOUS ! »

A contrecoeur, nous nous détachâmes de Genesis. Lui qui nous offrait une chance de nous en sortir…

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Faith. »

Sur ces mots, Genesis m'asséna un immense coup à la nuque. Mon corps cessa de me répondre, et je m'effondrai à terre.

« J'embarque celle-ci. En guise d'otage.

-Lâche-la ! Ordonna Audrey en le pointant de son arme.

-Pas question.

-Lâche-la, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Reno…Je ne pouvais pas lever les yeux pour le voir, mais j'aurais pu reconnaître sa voix entre milles.

« Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi, Turk de pacotille ? C'est un Héros que tu as devant toi.

-Tu n'es pas un Héros ! Cracha Reno. Relâche-la ! »

Genesis ricana. Puis il jeta mon corps sur une de ses épaules, tandis que ses bras retournèrent enserrer Charlotte.

Puis son aile battit, et je nous sentis nous envoler.

« On se reverra, Faith ! S'écria Genesis. Tu le sais pertinemment : _Même si les lendemains sont vide de promesses __Rien n'empêchera mon retour._

-Je te ferais avaler ton Loveless, et je t'enverrais bouffer les pissenlits par les racines !

-J'ai hâte, ma petite Faith… »

Je crois que ce fut à peu près à ce moment que je perdis connaissance, tandis que nous continuions à nous envoler, loin d'eux tous.

*

J'ouvris les yeux. Et je reconnus bien rapidement le paysage. Nous étions de retour à Ajit, là où tout avait commencé…Là où Ambre avait choisi de s'unir aux Argentés.

« Tu te réveilles enfin…Commenta sobrement Genesis, son visage penché sur le mien. »

Gênée, je m'écartai à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je vérifiai si tu avais de la fièvre. Apparemment pas. Tu as de la chance.

-Pour…Pourquoi ?

-Une fois sur six, si la personne est de faible constitution, ce coup peut tuer…

-Ah, ok…Comment ça, tuer ?

-Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, Lulu chérie ! »

Je tournai la tête, pour voir Charlotte, un seau à la main, visiblement empli de mako, puisé dans la rivière de la vie.

« Tiens, Genesis, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

-Merci. »

Il recueillit une gorgée de Mako entre ses mains gantées, avant d'avaler celle-ci, une expression d'intense satisfaction au visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je.

-Genesis Rhapsodos, comme l'a dit Faith. J'étais un SOLDAT, un première classe, avant que n'arrivent certaines choses…Des choses qui m'entraînèrent jusqu'à ma mort.

-C'est moi qui l'ai récupéré en arrivant ici ! Déclara fièrement Charlotte.

-D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu es venue ici…Je suis curieuse.

-Hum… »

Charlotte fit mine de réfléchir, quelques instants, avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas…J'étais dans mon lit, un manga à la main, quand je suis subitement arrivée dans un endroit étrange…Ah !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda Genesis, brusquement inquiet.

-Non ! Mon manga…Il n'était plus avec moi ! Il a disparu. »

Je me mis à rire :

« Il faudrait que tu revoies le sens de tes priorités…

-Mais c'était un Yaoi ! J'avais eu du mal à le dénicher, en plus…

-Tu nous as fait peur, petite idiote. Continue ton histoire. L'invita Genesis.

-Merci. Dit-elle en occultant le « petite idiote ». J'ai entendu une voix qui me disait que j'étais à l'intérieur de la Rivière de la Vie…Une voix féminine…Elle m'a également dit qu'elle serait ravie de m'offrir un menu Big Mac avec des frites.

-Non, Chachou, là, tu divagues.

-Vague !

-Quoi ?

-Ben, quoi ? Tu as dit « tu dis vague » alors j'obéis. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Une fois lancée, on ne l'arrêtait pas…

Genesis enlaça Charlotte, avant de lui susurrer, au creux de l'oreille :

« J'ai hâte d'entendre la suite de ton histoire, Don de la Déesse, continue s'il te plaît. »

Je vis Charlotte se mettre à rougir, avant de visiblement retrouver tous ses esprits.

« Je me suis promenée un peu, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je pensais être dans un rêve, mais apparemment, non, d'après ce que Genesis m'a dit. C'est là que je t'ai vu, Genesis. »

Le regard de l'homme se fit sombre et mélancolique :

« Croiser une vivante dans la Rivière de la Vie était une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir arriver…Je me suis approché de toi.

-Et là, tu as agrippé mon bras. Avec douceur, je précise. »

Je grimaçai. Leur histoire ressemblait à un vieux feuilleton romantique, c'était atrocement gênant.

« Puis tu as dit quelque chose du genre : Le cadeau de la Déesse !

-Le don. Rectifia-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de compliments aussi beau de ma vie ! S'enthousiasma Charlotte. Le don de la Déesse…C'était tellement…chevalier de ta part.

-C'était juste la vérité. Je suis sûr que c'est Minerva qui t'a envoyé ici…Et qui a ainsi permis ma résurrection. A moi, _l'âme errante qui ne connaît aucun repos. _

-Puis ce monde a disparu, et on s'est retrouvés dans un genre de volcan bizarre.

-Un cratère, Chachou. Lui précisai-je.

-J'avais des tas de boules de toutes les couleurs accrochées à ma ceinture…

-Des Matérias. Rectifia Genesis. »

A ce mot, le regard de Charlotte parut s'illuminer.

« Des Matérias ? Ah, comme dans Final Fan…

-Continue ton histoire, s'il te plaît ! L'interrompis-je brusquement. »

Charlotte me regarda quelques instants. Puis elle parut comprendre, et reprit, comme si de rien n'était :

« Ensuite, des tas de…Turks, je crois, sont arrivés vers nous. Ainsi qu'un trèèèès beau blond, mais aussi très armé. Ils ont commencé à nous tirer dessus, et Genesis m'a défendu. La suite, tu la connais. Genesis a invoqué des tas de monstres, grâce à mes matérias, et a même réussi à générer le feu !

-Ça, je m'en étais rendu compte…J'aurais bien pu crever à cause de ça.

-Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils nous attrapent. S'excusa Genesis. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être de nouveau aux mains de la Shinra. »

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration. Puis il reprit finalement la parole :

« Vous parliez d'une Ambre, toutes deux ? Qui est-elle ?

-Ma meilleure amie. Répondit Charlotte. On ne se connaît que depuis quatre ans, mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout partager avec elle.

-Il y a des détails que tu ne connais pas, Charlotte, à son propos… »

Je leur racontai alors toute l'histoire.

« Tu dis que Sephiroth est ici ? Qu'il n'est pas mort ? S'exclama Genesis.

-Ouais. Enfin, il est dans le corps d'Ambre. C'est fou comme les morts ont tendance à revenir à la vie, ces temps-ci…

-Tu sais où elle est ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Shinra l'a intégré, ainsi qu'un des Incarnés de Sephiroth, Kadaj, à l'Académie pour fils à papa, d'après Faith, d'Eterna Garden.

-Je connais. J'y ai fait ma scolarité.

-On pourra la trouver là-bas. Demain, en fait. Elle rentre demain.

-Aujourd'hui, plutôt. Rectifia Charlotte. Tu as dormi une journée entière. On est déjà l'après-midi.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, Genesis n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi. Méchant rouquin ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui envoyant une pichenette. »

Genesis se mit à rire de l'attitude puérile de Charlotte.

« Ah, enfin un sourire…Mieux, un rire. J'allais finir par croire que tu ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, Poil de Carotte.

-J'ai un nom, tu sais.

-Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous appelle autrement avant un long moment. Charlotte adore les surnoms. L'informai-je avec un léger sourire.

-Résigne-toi, Poil de Carotte.

-Compris. Grimaça Genesis. »

Plus je le regardais, moins j'étais sûre d'arriver à le comprendre. Tantôt froid, tantôt amical, il paraissait osciller en permanence entre ces deux extrémités, également entre joie et tristesse. Comme s'il se battait contre une partie de lui-même qui lui déplaisait…Sans compter toutes ces tirades de Loveless…Ambre serait sans doute ravie de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

Un bruit de moto nous parvint subitement.

« Merde ! Jurai-je. Ils nous ont retrouvé… »

Genesis me fixa, un bref instant, avant de dire :

« Excuse-moi pour ça. »

Puis il me donna un énorme coup de poing dans le visage, avant de m'embrocher l'épaule de son épée. Trop surprise, je ne pus même plus bouger.

« Maintenant, assomme Charlotte. M'ordonna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Nous exclamâmes toutes deux en chœur.

-Ne discute pas, je te dis ! Ils arrivent ! »

N'étant pas sûre de vouloir vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire, mais n'ayant guère le choix, je m'exécutai :

« Pardon, Charlotte.

-Pas trop fort, s'il te plaît. J'ai les os fragiles… »

Je lui assénai un coup au crâne de par la crosse de mon arme. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle perdit connaissance.

« Parfait… »

Puis il me donna un coup de pied, me repoussant à terre :

« Je te ferais payer le mal que tu as osé lui faire, larbin de la Shinra ! Le don de la Déesse m'est réservé, je te tuerais si tu t'approches d'elle ! Hurla-t-il avec force. »

Puis il fit mine d'apercevoir les motos de la Shinra. Il se composa une mine effarée, avant de faire apparaître son aile noire et de s'envoler.

Audrey et Reno se précipitèrent vers moi, alors que les autres Turks tentaient de toucher Genesis de par leurs balles :

« Tout va bien ? Mon dieu, tu saignes…

-Ça va, Audrey, ce n'est rien. J'ai réussi à me défendre, mais… »

Discrètement, je lui tirai la manche, signe qu'il faudrait que je lui parle un peu plus tard. En privé. Audrey comprit le message, et continua à se lamenter, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Reno me prit alors entre ses bras :

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi à terre !

-Je m'occupe de toi. Je serais ton infirmier particulier !

-Lâche-moi ! Une Matéria de soin fera parfaitement l'affaire ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Reno parut franchement blessé par mes propos, mais je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. Encore moins à le laisser me toucher une nouvelle fois de cette façon…La situation m'avait trop perturbée pour que je réussisse à réfléchir correctement.

« Reno, emmenez donc cette jeune demoiselle dans vos appartements, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire. »

Rufus Shinra !

A ses propos, Reno s'inclina, une profonde dévotion marquant chacun de ses gestes :

« Oui, monsieur.

-J'irais la voir quand vous aurez fini. Appelez-moi quand cela sera fait.

-Oui, monsieur. »

Puis Reno m'invita à monter dans une des voitures qui l'avait amené ici. Un chauffeur portant l'insigne Shinra sur son uniforme s'adressa à lui :

« Où allons-nous, Monsieur Lewis ? A votre domicile ?

-Bien deviné, Charles ! »

Le dénommé Charles lui adressa un sourire, et la voiture démarra.

Je poussai un soupir, tandis que ma main pressait la blessure que Genesis m'avait infligée. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il tout simplement pas tranquille ? Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que le personnage de Charlotte vous a plu…Je précise qu'elle existe réellement et que j'ai essayé de la rendre au mieux, bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir exagéré quelques détails.

A propos, la blague de Tu divagues vient de moi, pas de Charlotte. Je crois qu'il y a eu un partage de rires et de soupirs exaspérés, à table, quand je l'ai raconté sous une impulsion soudaine…

Réponse aux reviews :

Melior : Tu as connu ça, toi aussi ? Ça reste des souvenirs vraiment très…douloureux. J'ai essayé de rendre le plus réaliste ce que je ressentais, enfin ce que mon personnage ressentait devant une telle situation. Je suis contente que ça t'ait paru vrai…

Pour la blague de fermer les yeux, je l'avais en tête depuis les Trois élues, pas le remake, et j'attendais vraiment de pouvoir la mettre. Contente que ça t'ait plu…

Pour ce qui est de Genesis et de Charlotte, tu as pu avoir quelques éléments de réponse, qui t'auront satisfait, je l'espère. Sinon, il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir plus de détails ^^.

Pour ce qui est de tes reviews, comme je te l'avais dit, elles me plaisent vraiment. Ainsi, j'arrive à voir quels passages précis de ma fic sont ceux qui ressortent le mieux, et ça m'aide à m'améliorer.

Merci.

Mélain : Non, non, ils ne se reproduisent pas ^^. Enfin, pas de cette manière-là…Je passe juste mes journées de Geek à taper sur mon ordi mes fics, mon livre, et à lire les fanfics des autres et autres choses diverses sur Internet. Voilà la vie de mollusque que je vis durant mes vacances…Stimulant, hein ^^ ?

Et Kadaj goûte au chocolat chaud…Étant une grande fan de la boisson, comme beaucoup d'autres, j'imagine, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une petite scène, en prétexte pour introduire Cait Sith dans l'histoire. Gomen ^^

Hum…Je ne peux pas dire que Sephiroth considère réellement Ambre comme sa fille, ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez pour ça. Ils sont plutôt amis. Mais, sachant que lui a dans la trentaine, si je ne me trompe pas, et elle à peine seize ans, il trouve ça idiot qu'elle s'imagine qu'il puisse avoir envie d'elle. D'où l'expression…

Et, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai bien envoyé la fic le lendemain de ta review ^^. Contente ?

Ysa666 : Oui, on ne peut pas dire qu'Ambre et Kadaj soient en plein paradis…Mais il va bien falloir qu'ils s'en accommodent, vu que c'est ça ou la mort.

Pour ce qui est de Sephiroth, je vais t'expliquer : Ambre lui a promis de lui trouver un corps, le plus rapidement possible. Il agit donc comme s'il allait la quitter vite, et estime que lui souffler ainsi les réponses ne l'aidera pas, surtout quand elle se retrouvera seule. Sans compter d'autres raisons qui viendront plus tard…

Intéressante théorie à propos de Genesis, on verra si tu as raison pour la suite.

Bises.

Bon, ben, je ne crois pas que j'aurais trop le temps de vous poster un autre chapitre avant le 26. Pour ce qui est du one-shot, la proposition tient toujours. Donnez-moi les personnages que vous préférez ainsi que le genre de one-shot que vous voulez, et je vous donnerai ça dès que possible ^^.

Joyeux Noël ! Bizzzz !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Pour commencer, joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes ! Un Noël sous la pluie…Beuh…

Tant pis, le Noël blanc sera pour l'année prochaine. Sur un autre sujet, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Vous avez l'air de ne pas apprécier la passivité de Lucile et des autres ^^ C'est mignon ^^. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur la suite de l'histoire !

On passe du point de vue d'Alex et on reprend du début, au moment où Ambre part à l'école. Je sais, tous ces décalages, ça ne fait pas des masses avancer l'histoire, mais c'est essentiel, vous verrez pourquoi…

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter l'habituel : Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser…Est-ce de la haine ? De la rage ? Autre chose ?

A les voir sourire ainsi, s'entendre de cette manière, tous deux...J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister à leurs côtés. Peut-être que c'est ça, l'idée…Peut-être que j'ai cessé d'être, à ses yeux, quand ce monde lui est apparu.

Mon corps se leva, brutalement. Kadaj et Ambre se turent, me fixant, étonnés. Sans oublier Tifa…

Gêné par cette initiative que je n'avais pas prévu de prendre, je lâchai une excuse :

« Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner de Cloud. Il va rentrer de sa livraison. »

Puis je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, espérant que l'affaire serait close et que je pourrais rester tranquille un moment.

Peine perdue, j'entendais déjà les pas de Tifa qui me rattrapaient. J'accélérai, mais c'était bien inutile. Elle arriva juste après moi, puis claqua la porte reliant le couloir à la cuisine.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Tifa, merci. Lui lançai-je d'un ton irrité.

-Arrête, Alex. Evidemment que tu as besoin d'aide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? »

Je lui tournai le dos, commençant à chercher les divers ustensiles dont j'avais besoin dans les placards.

« Je n'imagine rien, Alex. Je constate.

-Et que constates-tu donc, avec ta remarquable intelligence ? La raillai-je en attachant un tablier. »

Tifa serra les poings, et je sus de suite que j'étais allé trop loin.

« De une, que tu es affreusement désagréable quand tu es de mauvaise humeur. Pire que Cloud.

-Merci, mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour être au courant de ça.

-De deux, que tu es bien plus immature que je le pensais.

-Immature ? Moi ? Ha ! Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu nous as montré de manière ô combien démonstrative à quel point tu pouvais être possessif…Et jaloux. »

A ces mots, je lâchai la spatule que je tenais en main. Je coupais le gaz, défis mon tablier, et me plantai devant elle, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles :

« Jaloux ? Moi ? Tu délires, Tifa ! Si on ne peut même plus laisser deux amoureux en paix…Enfin, amoureux, de manière unique, bien sûr.

-Tu es mesquin, Alexis.

-Réaliste. Tu les as vus, non ? Ambre passe son temps à le coller, alors que ce petit con ne fait que la voir comme un substitut de sa mère !

-Je ne permets à quiconque d'insulter mes amis, Alex, que ce soit clair ! Pas même toi !

-Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Il la rend malheureuse, c'est une évidence !

-La seule personne qui puisse réellement rendre Ambre malheureuse ici, c'est toi, Alex. »

Je dus puiser dans tout ce que j'avais de calme pour ne pas la frapper.

« La rendre malheureuse ? Moi ? Son frère ?

-Exactement. Tu es son frère. Tu n'es pas son maître, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le même style.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille…

-Tu ne la laisses pas vivre sa vie ! Regarde-toi ! Tu as tenu à la ramener dans votre monde pour toi ! Tu t'en fichais bien de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir du moment que toi, tu l'avais à tes côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est faux ! C'est totalement faux ! Je l'ai laissée rester ici…

-Et toi aussi, tu es resté. Et pourquoi, dis-moi ? Sûrement pas pour la protéger, comme tu le prétends. »

La conversation ne tournait décidément pas à mon avantage. Surtout qu'elle allait évidemment me demander…

« Pourquoi es-tu resté ici, Alex ? Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu trouver le moyen de rentrer chez toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, pourquoi ? Réponds-moi sincèrement. »

Et voilà. La question que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Celle de la raison de mon séjour ici. Pouvais-je décemment lui répondre, en la regardant dans les yeux, que c'était en grande partie pour elle que je voulais rester ici ?

_Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle me rejetterait immédiatement. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'est pas le genre de filles à croire au coup de foudre…Elle penserait que j'ai de mauvaises intentions…_

« Alors ? »

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais fournir une réponse. Une réponse qui n'était ni totalement fausse ni totalement vraie.

« Je crois…que je cherche à savoir qui je suis. »

Tifa haussa un sourcil. Heureux d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire, je poursuivis :

« Bien sûr, je veux rester aux côtés d'Ambre. Elle est ma sœur, je l'aime.

-Et tu ne supportes pas l'idée de l'avoir loin de toi, aux mains d'autres…Au point de te servir d'excuses minables pour ne pas avoir à endurer une scène de complicité tout à fait saine entre Kadaj et elle.

-Des excuses minables… ?

-Alex, la dernière fois que Cloud ou toi avez été sympathiques l'un pour l'autre, c'est… »

Tifa se mit soudainement à réfléchir, de manière très intense.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de dernière fois, en fait. Ni même de première.

-C'est toujours cruel de voir la vérité aussi naïvement exposée…

-C'est comme ça. Alors, dis-moi, puisque vous vous détestez, pourquoi aurais-tu subitement décidé d'agir envers lui comme le ferait un proche ou un ami, si ce n'est pour un simple prétexte ?

-Trop forte…

-Je sais. Exulta Tifa, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, poursuis ton explication. J'ai hâte d'entendre tes raisons. »

Je poussai un soupir. Puis, je me lançai :

« Ma vie, mes certitudes, ont changé du tout au tout depuis mon arrivée ici. Déjà, cette histoire de plusieurs mondes, j'ai toujours du mal à l'avaler…Sans compter que notre débarquement ici serait de mon fait ! Est-ce que moi, Alexis Nemrod, je pourrais vraiment avoir ce genre de pouvoirs ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… »

Je levai mes mains vers Tifa. Mes mains toujours recouvertes de ces fichues mitaines, qui se faisaient de plus en plus envahissantes.

« Et ça ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être, ni de la manière dont cela est arrivé jusqu'à moi ! Elles ne cessent de se faire connaître, elles me dévorent bras et mains, presque à chaque instant ! Comment aurais-je pu rentrer chez moi avec des trucs pareils sur moi ? Il aurait fallu m'amputer…C'est peut-être la solution, d'ailleurs…Tu m'avais bien dit qu'un de tes amis, Barret, je crois, avait une prothèse mécanique en guise de bras, non ? »

A peine avais-je eu le temps d'émettre cette hypothèse que les mitaines s'étaient mises à grogner, avant de me griffer, de me mordre, ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre, les bras jusqu'au sang.

« Tu vois ! Si je rentrai chez moi avec ça, on m'enfermerait dans un labo et je finirais comme rat de laboratoire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de connaître ça.

-Et Kadaj ? Tu crois qu'il avait envie de connaître ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Il l'a dit, il y a quelques minutes. Bien sûr, tu étais trop occupé à t'énerver pour rien que tu n'as rien entendu. »

Kadaj, dans un labo ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire ?

« Lui et ses frères…Ils n'ont pas eu les cellules de Jenova implantés en eux tous seuls. M'informa Tifa, un air sévère au visage. Cloud aussi, même s'il fait parfois mine de l'oublier. »

C'était donc ce qu'il voulait dire par « labo de la Shinra » ce jour-là, alors que je me réveillais pour la première fois dans ce monde…

« Ce n'est néanmoins pas le sujet de cette discussion, Alex. Tu dois comprendre que ta sœur n'est pas à ta disposition, de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Elle ne me regarde même plus ! Elle n'a d'yeux que pour eux ! On dirait qu'ils ont plus d'importance que moi pour elle ! Je suis son frère, quand même !

-Eux aussi, Alex, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. A partir du moment où Ambre s'est jointe à eux, a absorbé les cellules de Jenova et la Rivière de la Vie, eux sont devenus sa famille.

-Je refuse de le croire…Ca ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours qu'ils se connaissent ! On ne peut pas créer de tels liens en si peu de temps !

-Le temps n'a pas d'importance, Alex, au vu des épreuves qu'ils ont traversé, tous ensemble. Des épreuves que tu as refusé de comprendre, trop occupé à ne pas vouloir renoncer à la possessivité que tu déployais sur ta sœur ! »

Je grimaçai, incapable de répondre. Je refusai de l'admettre, mais ses paroles sonnaient justes. Trop justes pour me plaire.

« Ambre n'est ni un objet ni un animal. Tu ne pourras pas la modeler à ta guise. Il est temps de lui rendre sa liberté, Alex. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Et si elle vient à ne plus vouloir me voir ? Si je fais ça… »

Tifa soupira. Puis elle me serra dans ses bras, tendrement, avant de murmurer :

« C'est à elle de faire son choix, Alex. Mais elle t'aime. Profondément. Et cet amour ne s'atténuera pas si tu la laisses enfin vivre comme elle l'entend. »

Sur ces mots, Tifa sortit de la cuisine, m'adressant un petit clin d'œil. Ne sachant que trop faire, je restai planté là, de plus en plus égaré. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais remercier Tifa ou lui en vouloir. Difficile à dire…

C'était sans doute pour cela que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, sans parler de son physique de rêve, bien sûr. Parce qu'elle était pour moi un mystère aux saveurs douces-amères, que j'adorais découvrir à mesure que le temps passait.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette. J'aurais l'air stupide si Cloud arrivait et que je me retrouvais les mains vides. »

Malgré le dégoût certain que je ressentais en sachant que le déjeuner que j'allais faire était destiné à l'hérisson blond, je me décidai à mettre à profit mes talents culinaires, songeant au visage souriant de Tifa, et espérant qu'elle voudrait bien goûter à mes pancakes et aux autres plats que je m'activai à préparer.

*

Après avoir servi à Cloud son déjeuner, dont le regard étonné ne m'avait suggéré que cette réponse : « Bouffe et ne pose pas de questions. », je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le courage nécessaire pour souhaiter bonne chance à Ambre. Elle était loin d'être stupide, et j'étais sûr qu'elle avait déjà deviné la raison de mon courroux. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à affronter l'un de ses éternels regards moqueurs et méprisants, discipline dans laquelle elle excellait et qui me mettait toujours mal à l'aise, quelque soit les circonstances.

« Tu aurais pu au moins la saluer…

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, l'Asperge.

-Tout le monde s'étonne de ton absence au départ d'Ambre. Cloud y compris, bien qu'il ait lui-même refusé d'aller lui souhaiter bonne chance.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens emmerder, et non pas Cloud ? »

Yazoo haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire railleur.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu t'énerves plus vite que lui, c'est plus amusant.

-Enfoiré.

-Quand le sage montre la lune, l'imbécile regarde le doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là, ça ?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer aussi simplement que possible, gueule d'ange : il est rare de disposer de beauté et d'intelligence en même temps. Ce qui fait que tu n'as pas le degré de subtilité nécessaire pour percevoir ma splendeur.

-Bizarrement, je préfère cette situation…

-Oh, tu me vexes. Mais je laisse tomber : ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces.

-Tu n'as pas fini avec tes expressions ? On dirait un vieux…Sans compter tes cheveux gris.

-Je crois pourtant avoir, à peu de choses près, le même âge que toi, gueule d'ange. Et mes cheveux ne sont pas gris, mais argentés. Et je te signale que ta sœur a presque la même coupe que moi.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait choisie, elle…

-En fait, si. Même si cela s'est déroulé dans des circonstances particulières, elle a accepté de devenir des nôtres, et donc, accessoirement, d'être apte à être possédée par Sephiroth. Ce qui s'est passé. Et donc, elle a, indirectement, accepté toutes les choses qui accompagnaient cette contrainte…Y compris une coiffure digne du grand méchant d'une histoire.

-Je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire parler coupe de cheveux depuis deux minutes ? Fillette !

-Que veux-tu, tous n'ont pas la chance de déborder de virilité comme toi ou ce Turk, Rude.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Demandai-je, intrigué et méfiant.

-Rien de plus que ce que cela peut signifier à tes yeux. Je te laisse à tes préoccupations, digne d'un adolescent en pleine crise. J'ai du boulot, moi. »

Yazoo me fit un petit signe de la main, tout en ricanant. Puis il sortit, allant sans doute livrer un paquet comme le voulait son nouveau job.

« Pour qui il se prend, lui ? On a le même âge, crétin ! Criais-je en espérant qu'il m'entende. »

Huit heures vingt sonnèrent. Et il me fallut trois minutes de plus pour me rappeler que j'avais également un travail, celui d'ouvrir le bar, travail dont Cloud se serait occupé, s'il n'avait pas dû amener Denzel à l'école.

« Loz ne peut pas le faire ? Soupirai-je en ouvrant les portes, laissant entrer les éternels buveurs, présents dès la première heure. Ah non, il conduit Marlène à son école, comme il lui avait promis. »

J'étais donc seul…alone…Enfin, sans compter les clients qui venaient déjà…En quelques jours, j'avais déjà commencé à mémoriser visages et noms et à me faire apprécier de certains habitués.

L'un d'eux me saisit à l'épaule, me faisant sursauter :

« Sers-nous donc à chacun un verre de whisky, et joue-nous un morceau, gamin ! Un truc joyeux, hein, on ne va pas encore s'enterrer ! »

Il éclata d'un rire gras, et je le suivis bien vite. L'ambiance me plaisait, je me sentais à l'aise, parmi tous ces gens, ces rejetés de la société qui venaient ici pour vivre et sourire un peu, le temps d'une petite pause.

Je servis à chacun leur boisson avant de m'installer au piano.

« Vous, grinçai-je à mes mitaines, vous me laissez jouer comme je le désire, ok ? Si l'une de vous se rebelle et que je fais une fausse note par votre faute, je vous taillade avec une lame de rasoir. »

Les mitaines émirent un étrange bruit, un genre de ricanement. Quelque chose qui pouvait signifier « bah vas-y, essaie, on verra qui de nous trois se blessera, mon pote » ou un autre truc du même style.

Je réfléchis, cherchant le meilleur morceau à tester. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir d'y arriver, puisque la porte s'ouvrit avec force. Je me levai, les poings serrés, pensant voir Tifa sur le point de me faire un reproche quant à ma conduite avec ma soeur.

J'eus la surprise de voir arriver six personnes, vêtues d'un costume noir et chacune d'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

« Vous êtes Monsieur Nemrod ? »

Je grimaçai. C'était une blague ? Oui, sûrement…Il y allait sûrement en avoir qui allait m'appeler l'Elu et me parler de la Matrice, avant de dévoiler les caméras. Sûr de mon coup, je décidai de jouer le jeu.

« Voyons, si c'est pour un autographe, un cadeau, une invitation pour une soirée ou pour m'annoncer que j'ai remporté un million de gils, alors cela se pourrait. Sinon, vous vous trompez de personne, je le crains.

-C'est lui. D'après le patron, il risquait d'avoir un humour aussi pitoyable que sa sœur. Signala un des hommes.

-Hé ! Depuis quand mon humour est pitoyable ? »

En même temps, dans une chorégraphie parfaite que n'aurait pas renié Kamel Ouali, les étranges hommes sortirent des matraques. Les mêmes matraques électriques que l'autre clown Reno…

« Vous…Vous êtes des Turks ? Ah oui, l'uniforme, la gueule d'enterrement, j'avais oublié…

-Nous venons vous arrêter au nom du Président Shinra. »

Je commençai à reculer, tandis que, imperceptiblement, mes pieds et mes mains formaient une première position d'attaque.

« Vous rigolez, non ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous indique ce mandat. »

Le chef, ou plutôt la chef, une rousse d'un calme olympien et d'un déplaisant cynisme, me lança le document à la figure.

_C'est moi ou ils sont réellement incapables de donner quelque chose correctement dans ce monde ?_

« L'accusé Mr Nemrod…Je rêve, vous ne savez même pas mon prénom ?

-Ca ne fait pas partie des informations que vous avez stupidement révélées au Président lui-même. Me signala la rouquine. »

Ah oui, le coup de fil…Je m'étais un peu emporté, je crois. Je décidai d'ignorer la menace des matraques électriques ainsi que celle de leur surnombre, et poursuivis ma lecture.

« L'accusé, Mr Nemrod, devra répondre devant la justice pour terrorisme, complicité criminelle…Rassurez-moi, vous plaisantez ? Demandai-je en froissant nerveusement le papier entre mes mains.

-Absolument pas. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire de résistance, je vous prie.

-Hé ! Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi !

-Vous vous expliquerez devant le Président, il sera ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Me…rencontrer ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir ! Et j'ai le bar à tenir !

-Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps, je vous prie. »

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait pas moyen de fuir, ils se tenaient devant toutes les issues possibles.

« Dites, on pourrait sortir, au moins ? Je ne tiens pas à abîmer le bar avec le tas de chair qui restera de vous. Demandai-je le plus poliment possible. »

La rousse éclata de rire.

« Tu ne manques pas de culot, toi. »

Puis elle fit un mouvement de tête, et les Turks se jetèrent sur moi. De justesse, j'évitai leurs cinq coups simultanés.

« Sortez d'ici ! Criai-je aux clients.

-On ne va pas te laisser tout seul, petit ! Me répondit l'un d'eux en s'avançant vers moi.

-Si, partez, vous ne ferez que me gêner ! Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous les mettiez à dos, alors fuyez ! »

Sur ces paroles, j'assénai un coup de pied à l'un des Turks, avant d'en assommer un autre. Mais il en restait tout de même quatre à vaincre, sans compter la rouquine, qui m'observait, fort intéressée par la tournure du combat.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Yazoo à propos de mes mitaines ? Je sais !_

« La droite pour détruire… »

Sans réellement comprendre mes actes, je portai un coup de poing dans le vide. Une onde de choc se propagea et les quatre Turks furent projetés plus loin. La rouquine se décida enfin à intervenir et se jeta sur moi, prête à me frapper de sa matraque.

« Et la gauche pour protéger… »

Je levai ma main gauche. Une douce lumière en sortit, entourant mon corps d'un faible halo. La Turk s'y heurta, et poussa un cri de douleur.

« Enfoiré ! S'écria-t-elle en perdant soudainement son calme. D'où tu sors de tels pouvoirs ? »

Je me demandai comment elle réagirait si j'osais lui avouer que ces dons venaient de mitaines dévoreuses de bras…La camisole de force serait sans doute fort probable.

« Peu importe, je suis sûre que ton truc ne résistera pas à un coup de feu ! Le Président n'a pas précisé dans quel état il voulait que l'on te ramène ! »

Pardon ? Un coup de feu ? Mauvais, mauvais…Surtout que les autres Turks se relevaient et commençaient à m'encercler…

« Holà, on se calme ! Ordonna une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »

La rousse se retourna. Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer qu'un coup de pied lui fut administré au niveau du plexus solaire, en plein dans l'abdomen.

« Non…J'aurais tout donné pour qu'on me sauve, mais…

-On dirait que tu as une dette envers moi, gueule d'ange. Loz, je te laisse les autres. »

Yazoo…Bon sang, pourquoi, parmi toutes mes connaissances, il fallait que ce soit _lui_ qui me sauve la mise ? A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur moi…

« Avant de te plaindre que ce soit moi qui t'ai tiré de ce pétrin, tu devrais plutôt remercier le ciel que quelqu'un soit arrivé pour t'aider, non ? Me suggéra-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire en coin.

-Arrête, l'Asperge, je ne suis plus un gamin ! Protestai-je en le repoussant.

-Parfois, j'ai des doutes… »

Tiens, Tifa était donc rentrée…Son regard s'attarda sur l'état des lieux. Un plancher abîmé, des tables renversées, des bouteilles cassées, et surtout aucun client en vue.

Elle poussa un grand soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux lisses et soyeux :

« Ah là là, quel bazar…et je suis si épuisée. Comment vais-je réussir à ranger cela, toute seule, sans la moindre aide ? J'en ai déjà des courbatures dans tout le corps…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Tifa. M'interposai-je. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Va plutôt te reposer, tu dois être fatiguée. »

Tifa m'adressa un grand sourire, avant de me faire une bise sur la joue :

« Merci, Alex, tu es un amour. Je pense que tu pourras fermer le bar aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons sans doute pas d'autre client.

-Ok, d'ac ! »

La jolie brune qui me servait de patronne et de logeuse me fit un clin d'œil, avant de monter à l'étage.

« Attends ! »

Tifa se retourna :

« Ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma petite soeur pour rien. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée :

« L'inquiéter pour rien ? Tu réalises la gravité de la situation ? D'après ce que Yazoo m'a dit, alors que Loz évacuait les corps assommés, tu n'avais pas moins de six Turks sur toi, sous l'ordre d'un mandat présidentiel.

-Justement. Ambre a déjà fort à faire avec ses propres problèmes, inutile de la déranger avec les miens. »

Tifa m'adressa un sourire compatissant :

« Tu as un peu compris la leçon, on dirait…

-On peut voir les choses comme ça… »

Je lui fis un signe amical, l'invitant à aller se reposer, avant de me mettre au ménage. Bientôt rejoint par Yazoo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je, quelque peu méfiant.

-Ca se voit, non ? J'aide un pigeon.

-Un pige…Hé, je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça !

-Il t'aura fallu du temps pour comprendre. Constata Loz en revenant à nos côtés.

-Oh, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît. L'Asperge est déjà difficile à tenir…

-Ne parle pas de moi comme d'un vulgaire chien en laisse, Pigeon. Tifa peut faire ce qu'elle veut de toi. Elle pourrait te demander de te jeter du toit du bar, tu le ferais, si tant est qu'elle se montre un peu gentille avec toi.

-T'exagères, je sais quand même où se situent mes priorités.

-J'en doute…Déclara Yazoo, un sourire aux lèvres, en remettant les chaises en place. »

Je lâchai un soupir, ne pouvant décidément m'habituer ni aux sarcasmes ni à l'ennuyeuse présence de l'Asperge. Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une nouvelle vacherie quand un cri perçant se fit entendre :

« Loz, les Turks que tu as sortis étaient bien assommés, non ? S'inquiéta Yazoo.

-Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient ! Qui se remettrait d'un coup de mon Dual Hound au visage ? Se vanta Loz en montrant l'étrange arme accrochée à son bras, qu'il avait racheté il y a peu. »

Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment d'affabuler ou non sur les compétences de Loz en combat, je me précipitai à l'extérieur.

Le cri que nous avions entendu avait été poussé par la chef du groupe des Turks, la rousse que nous avions affrontée plus tôt.

Effondrée au sol, elle se tenait la poitrine des mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la lacérer, comme possédée par un esprit maléfique ou une douleur pire que la mort.

« Yazoo, Loz, allez prévenir des secours !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ma main gauche s'illumina d'une douce lueur. _La gauche pour protéger…_

« J'aimerais tenter quelque chose…Pour cette maladie. »

Yazoo et Loz se concertèrent, un bref instant, avant de retourner à l'intérieur du bar, afin d'appeler les urgences.

« Il faut que vous vous calmiez. Murmurai-je d'une douce voix. Il n'y a personne qui vous veut du mal, ici. Je vais vous aider…Enfin, essayer. »

Ma main gauche serra alors celle de la jeune femme. Des étincelles se produisirent de par ce contact, et je crus alors avoir une vision. Quelque chose de fin et de long qui sortait de la poitrine de cette Turk…Peut-être qu'en les saisissant…

_N'Y TOUCHE PAS !_

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles, sonné par ce cri qui avait résonné dans ma tête. Qui ? Qui m'avait parlé ainsi ? La personne qui déclenchait ces maladies ?

Sitôt que j'eus lâché la jeune femme, son corps entra en convulsions. Ma vision s'était éteinte, mais je le ressentais : ces choses étranges qui sortaient du corps de la femme, que je ne savais pas si je devais nommer fil ou autres, étaient tirées. Tirées par une main inconnue.

Le torse de la jeune femme explosa en mille morceaux, m'aspergeant de sang, d'organes et d'os, et son cœur atterrit au sol, couvert d'une effrayante obscurité. Pas étonnant qu'Ambre ait pu défaillir face à un tel spectacle…  
J'étais moi-même à deux doigts de rendre tout ce que contenait mon estomac.

Habité d'une fascination morbide et écoeurante, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du cœur noir, encore battant, sur le sol encore enneigé.

Une de mes mains s'avança, contre mon gré. La droite, pour détruire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, merde ? Hurlai-je en utilisant mon autre main pour l'en empêcher. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est un cœur humain ! »

La mitaine droite siffla, et j'eus, à cet instant, la bizarre impression de la comprendre : elle devait le détruire, ou le mal qui avait habité cette femme se répandrait sur une autre personne. Elle devait le détruire. Maintenant.

Choqué par cette subite entrée en contact, je la laissai faire. Trop tard. Ma main droite n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre en mouvement que le cœur s'était mis à fondre et avait purement et simplement disparu de ma vue.

Je crois bien que ces fichues mitaines ne m'ont jamais autant écorché le bras qu'à ce moment présent.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, hein ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir un truc pareil ? »

Elles ne me répondirent pas, me laissant à ma détresse, à mon désespoir. Une nouvelle fois, je m'étais révélé inutile…J'avais peut-être même précipité sa mort, même si les mitaines m'avaient forcé la main, c'est le cas de le dire.

J'aurais voulu hurler, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Parce que Tifa arrivait. Tifa que je ne voulais surtout pas inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Alex ? C'est encore cette maladie ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, cherchant ce que je pouvais bien dire :

« Non, non, rien de tout ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Eh bien…C'était un peu confus. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un résistant ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il est arrivé dans une voiture blanche et a commencé à lui tirer dessus. Quand je suis arrivé, il l'a achevé, avec une arme d'un énorme calibre. C'est ce qui s'est passé. »

Tifa haussa un sourcil, visiblement sceptique. Elle s'approcha du cadavre de la Turk, avant de détourner le regard, dégoûtée.

« Comment tu expliques la disparition de son cœur, alors ? Quel genre d'arme pourrait faire une chose pareille ?

-Je…

-Alex, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ? Tu devrais me faire confiance… »

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Elle était sincèrement inquiète. Plus que nécessaire. Inutile d'en rajouter plus.

« Quand je suis arrivée, elle était dans sa phase terminale. Son cœur a été éjecté de son corps, et j'en ai fait les frais. Il n'y a rien eu d'autre. Rien du tout.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas de raison de te mentir là-dessus. C'était tellement…inhumain, dégueulasse. »

Bien sûr que j'avais une raison de te mentir, Tifa. Et cette raison, c'était la douleur sourde qui s'était infiltrée dans ma poitrine, à l'instant même où le cœur avait disparu. Cette douleur que je rêvais de pouvoir soulager, de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Viens, on rentre. Me proposa-t-elle. Il faut qu'on termine de ranger, Cloud va arriver. Tu pourras te reposer, si tu veux.

-Je préfère t'aider. Objectai-je. »

Tifa acquiesça, puis nous rentrâmes, laissant le corps de la jeune femme aux bons soins des urgences, qui se chargeraient de l'inhumer décemment.

« Tifa, si tu pouvais ne rien dire de ce qui s'est passé à Ambre…

-Je te l'ai promis Alex. Et même si cela me paraît irresponsable de ta part, je ne parlerai pas. J'espère juste que tu es sûr de tes choix.

-Oui. »

Enfin, dans la mesure du possible…Comment être sûr de ses choix alors qu'on savait la Faucheuse aux aguets, prête à venir vous prendre à n'importe quel moment ? Sans compter cette voix, cette voix qui m'avait ordonné précédemment de ne pas toucher aux étranges fils, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui avaient éjecté le cœur de la jeune femme hors de son corps, et que j'étais à présent incapable de comprendre…Un murmure sourd, douloureux, insupportable…Comme cette douleur qui s'insinuait dans ma poitrine. Cette douleur que je ne pouvais même pas soulager.

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ta vie, Alex. Petite sœur pourrait aisément te le dire : c'est un bien trop précieux pour être gaspillé. Me murmura Yazoo à l'oreille avant de retourner à sa tâche. »

Trop estomaqué, je ne trouvai même pas la moindre réplique à lui sortir. Comment, comment ce type, cette espèce d'Asperge, était-elle devenue capable de deviner le moindre de mes tourments, la moindre de mes douleurs ?

Je cherchai dans ses yeux une réponse. Je n'y trouvai que raillerie et une lueur mystérieuse, que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer.

Il murmura un mot, un seul, avec le sourire narquois que je commençais à trop lui connaître : _Kaihi._

_Kaihi ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par _Kaihi _? Bon sang, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait un jour m'expliquer pourquoi ce type est incapable de répondre à une question sans entraîner de nouveaux mystères ? Quel boulet…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je crois qu'on a fini les points de vue sur cette journée, on va pouvoir avancer un peu l'histoire ^^. Enfin, pourrais-je dire…Trois chapitres sur une même et seule journée, c'est un peu abusé.

Merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles je vais répondre à présent :

Mélain : Hé bien, tu es très remontée contre Reno, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est assez marrant à lire. Et Lucile n'a pas pardonné à Reno, non, bien qu'elle reste amoureuse de lui.

Quant à Faith, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle considère réellement Lucile et Audrey comme des amies, mais en tout cas plus que de simples collègues. Peut-être avec le temps…

Melior : Je suis contente que Charlotte te plaise. Elle sera flattée, quand je lui en parlerai (si tant est qu'elle me pardonne le fait que je me sois servie de sa personne pour créer un de mes personnages).

Ah, Lucile et Audrey…Leur situation est vraiment compliquée, surtout avec Faith dans l'affaire. Elles savent que le « jeu » auquel elles jouent est dangereux, mais elles n'ont pas le choix. Comme on l'a vu lors de leur première rencontre avec Faith, celle-ci semble pouvoir apparaître de nulle part, pour peu qu'il y ait des ombres à portée. Le fait-elle réellement ou se sert-elle seulement des ombres pour se cacher ? Qu'il s'agisse de l'une ou de l'autre des réponses, c'est tout de même assez effrayant pour qu'elles attendent leur heure et prennent leur mal en patience. Sans compter qu'il y a la vie d'Ambre, de Kadaj et de ses frères, et d'Alex, à présent, dans la balance. Donc, elles n'ont pas encore vraiment le choix, si elles ne veulent attirer d'ennuis à personne.

Pour ce qui est de Lucile et Reno, le mystère va rester entier jusqu'à un certain chapitre. Lequel ? Je ne sais pas encore ^^…Mais les explications risquent de vous surprendre, enfin je l'espère.

Et c'est vrai que Genesis et Chachou s'en sortent plutôt bien, pour l'instant. Enfin, si on oublie le fait que Charlotte est actuellement assommée, dans les bras de Genesis, et que celui-ci est en pleine place publique, sur le point d'être pris d'assaut par une Ambre en furie ^^.

Arisa : Eh bé, que de reviews…hé oui, comme tu dis, c'aurait été stupide de finir ainsi, en queue de poisson, avec les filles en mission, Ambre avec Sephiroth, et presque aucune réponse aux questions qu'on se pose ^^. Non, t'en fais pas, ça risque de durer encore un moment.

Merci pour tous tes compliments. Et c'est vrai, j'ai vécu le même genre de choses, en moins pire. Bien qu'il arrivait que des gens m'insultent et m'empoignent dans le couloir alors que je ne les connaissais même pas…J'avais quand même le soutien de quelques professeurs. Heureusement, la situation s'est améliorée, aujourd'hui, bien que je sache pertinemment que ce qui s'est passé me traumatisera sans doute à jamais. Je suis toujours incapable de croiser le regard de mon « ex-bourreau » et la simple vue de son visage me donne la nausée…Sans compter une certaine difficulté à évoluer dans les milieux publics.

Je suis contente que tu apprécies Charlotte. Elle va avoir des fans, elle va être contente (une fois qu'elle m'aura frappée et encaissé le choc de son apparition sur Internet).

Sa relation avec Genesis…Hum, elle va évoluer, c'est certain…Mais de quelle façon ? Suspens ^^.

Enfin, la blague sur le « Tu divagues ». Je crois que Chachou a été la seule à rire quand je l'ai lancée à table, bien qu'elle ait mis un peu de temps à capter. Souvenir mémorable d'un blanc complet…

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, j'espère pouvoir le faire avant le 30. Sinon, il vous faudra attendre le 2 janvier pour l'avoir, Sorry…

En tout cas, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et également un bon réveillon.  
A très vite ! Ou à l'année prochaine ^^ !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voilà au chapitre 4 d'Epidemia…J'ai dépassé le stade de BlackHope ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant, mais ça soulage ^^. J'ai l'impression d'avoir surmonté un cap…

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, c'est toujours aussi gentil. Ca me donne du courage.

Hum…J'ai hésité pour ce chapitre, entre le point de vue d'Audrey et celui d'Ambre, mais on va finalement opter pour celui d'Ambre. Il n'y a rien de crucial qui se soit passé pour Audrey dans la journée qu'ils ont vécu, on peut donc poursuivre…

Pour rappel, juste au cas où, on se retrouve à la scène de fin du chapitre 1. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était là…La personne que j'étais pourtant sûre de ne jamais croiser dans ce monde. Genesis Rhapsodos. Il était mort, pourtant. Mort ! Alors, que faisait-il ici ?

**_Ma chère Ambre, ôte-moi d'un doute : ne sommes-nous pas, techniquement parlant bien sûr, morts également ?_**

_Ne me rappelle pas ça, Sephiroth, j'ai toujours du mal à digérer ce statut de…zombie._

Je m'élevai dans les airs, à une vitesse que je n'aurais pas cru être capable d'atteindre. Mon aile blanche, cadeau de Minerva, fendit l'air. Un court instant, je regrettai de ne pas avoir pu prendre mon fouet avec moi.

_Sephiroth ! J'ai besoin de Masamune ! Tout de suite !_

**_A tes ordres, Ambre._**

La lame apparut dans ma main gauche.

« Genesis ! Relâche-la immédiatement ! »

Celui-ci se contenta d'afficher un sourire railleur, avant de s'enfuir.

« Genesis ! »

Il était rapide…Trop rapide pour une débutante comme moi…Je commençais déjà à le perdre.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, il s'arrêta bien vite, atterrissant dans une place bondée. Je le suivis, inquiète quant à la marche à suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire dans ce lieu public ? Et beaucoup trop occupé à mon goût…

« On se rencontre enfin, Ambre. Ton amie m'a tant parlé de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Genesis ? Tu n'aurais même pas dû commettre l'offense de poser tes mains sur elle ! M'écriai-je en pointant Masamune sur lui.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait. Des circonstances étranges nous ont mené à cette situation. Mais elle et moi sommes alliés.

-Curieux…Je ne me rappelai pas qu'assommer son alliée était une réelle preuve d'amitié. »

La foule se rassemblait autour de nous, formant un cercle dans lequel nous nous trouvions face à face. Lui et moi. Cet homme dont j'avais eu tant pitié mais pour qui je ne ressentais, à cet instant précis, que de la haine.

« Tu n'as pas la chance d'avoir tous les détails, Ambre. Et puis, pourquoi irais-je faire du mal au_ don de la déesse _? »

J'haussai un sourcil, surprise. Charlotte, le don de la déesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« L'acte 1 de Loveless ? Mais quel rapport entre Charlotte et ça ? »

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Oh, alors tu connais…J'en suis heureux. Nous nous entendrons certainement.

-Pas tant que tu te tiendras aussi près d'elle, Genesis. »

Celui-ci poussa un bref soupir.

« Tu as le même caractère que _lui_…Je commence à comprendre comment tu peux accepter de l'avoir pour hôte. N'est-ce pas, Héros ? »

Je sentis Sephiroth grimacer, au plus profond de moi-même. Mais il ne voulait pas apparaître. Pas encore.

« **La mort n'arrivera donc jamais à t'attraper, Genesis…**

-Oh, elle y est arrivée, une fois. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. _Car… _

_-La déesse te protège. _Complétai-je en resserrant ma prise sur Masamune.

-Parfaitement. Tu connais tes classiques, on dirait. »

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, ne pouvant lui avouer que j'avais retenu ledit poème à force d'écouter sa douce et chatoyante voix le répéter. Je me sentis rougir. Je secouai la tête, reprenant mes esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Charlotte ?

-Oh, pas le moindre mal. Elle m'a sauvée, j'ai une dette envers elle. Envers _le don de la déesse_… »

Masamune disparut d'entre mes mains.

« Sephiroth ! A quoi tu joues ? »

Le public sursauta à ce nom, et je me rappelai brutalement que nous n'étions pas seuls. Et que je venais de révéler le secret qui ne devait surtout pas être dit…

Rufus Shinra allait me tuer…

« Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'une idiote dans son genre pourrait être habitée par le Héros que tu es, Sephiroth…Une faveur de ta part ?

-**Genesis, je me passerai volontiers de tes déplaisants commentaires. Je suis sûr que tu l'as provoquée exprès. **

-On ne peut pas le nier. Le peuple a le droit de savoir, non ? Que les Monstres sont revenus à la vie. Des Monstres incapables d'honneur…Incapables de devenir humains.

-Genesis ! Il ne s'agit pas du peuple, il ne s'agit pas de monstres ! La situation a changé depuis ta mort…Beaucoup changé. »

Genesis haussa un sourcil :

« De quelle manière ? J'ai bien vu que la Shinra engageait des mauviettes en guise de Turks, et s'acoquinait d'erreurs de la nature en guise de Joker… »

Soudain, il leva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres :

« En parlant de la louve… »

Je levai moi-même la tête, intriguée. Ce fut la dernière chose que je fis.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une douleur m'envahit au plus profond de mon être, et je me mis à hurler. Je tombai à genoux, la main posée sur mon dos. Mon aile…Mon aile…

« Oh, alors, c'est ça ton point faible ? Je suis heureuse de le savoir…

-Je croyais que la Shinra n'attaquait pas les civils, Faith. »

La dénommée Faith adressa un sourire narquois à Genesis.

« Je ne suis pas ici au nom de la Shinra. Le Président n'est en rien au courant de mes actes. »

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mon visage…J'avais la sensation qu'elle avait tiré en plein cœur…J'étais en train de mourir…

_Encore. Pensai-je ironiquement. Peut-être pour la dernière fois ?_

« Ce fut très sympathique de te retrouver, Faith, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Genesis fit mine de s'approcher de moi, mais Faith pointa son arme, un sniper, sur moi.

« Si tu t'approches d'elle, je la tue, Genesis. Et je tuerai également la demoiselle que tu serres avec tant de précaution contre toi.

-Tu ne vas donc pas t'occuper de moi ? »

Faith soupira. Puis elle rengaina son arme, avant de s'approcher de moi. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches une Matéria, et l'appliqua sur mon aile. La douleur disparut alors, bien que mon corps resta d'une atroce faiblesse. J'étais incapable de bouger.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance. Ensuite, je te buterais, Genesis. Pour le Mal que tu as causé, pour ce que tu m'as fait, je te mettrai six pieds sous terre. Mais je m'occuperai d'elle avant. A ma façon.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Faith me souleva, comme si mon corps était fait de plumes. Avec difficulté, je pus relever la tête. Et ce que j'y vis ne manqua pas de me surprendre : une larme. Une larme au coin de son unique œil valide.

« Il n'y a de place que pour un seul Monstre dans ce monde…et ce sera moi. »

Puis elle m'asséna un coup au crâne, avant de disparaître, avec moi, dans les ombres créées par la lumière du soleil.

*

« On se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux ? »

Pour mon plus grand malheur, oui. Je m'étais réveillée. Je tentais de remuer les membres de mon corps, sans succès.

« Un effet nervo-paralysant créé spécialement par les laboratoires Shinra. Et que j'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir emprunter.

-Faucher serait le mot le plus juste.

-Ne badinons pas sur la grammaire, là n'est pas le meilleur moment, ma chère. Comme tu l'as appris, je m'appelle Faith. Même si je travaille en collaboration avec la Shinra, ta capture ici n'a aucun rapport avec elle.

-Alors, pourquoi ? »

Faith eut un sourire. Elle passa une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, avant de me répondre :

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux te haïr, Ambre Nemrod. Depuis ton arrivée dans ce monde, en fait. »

Sans cette espèce de drogue paralysante, j'aurais sûrement sursauté :

« Vous…Vous… ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Ambre Sophie Nemrod. J'en sais plus sur toi que personne ne saura jamais.

-Vous me connaissez ? »

Faith haussa les épaules :

« Qui sait ? Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Tu ne mériterais même pas que je m'adresse à toi.

-Pourquoi le faites-vous alors ?

-Qui sait ? »

Qui sait, qui sait…J'allais finir par les lui faire avaler, ses Qui sait, si cette drogue cessait de faire effet.

« Même un Monstre à le droit à un contact social avant sa mort…C'aurait été triste pour toi de mourir sans personne à qui parler, non ? Pour ça, je me suis dévouée…et j'ai invité un de tes amis. »

Faith claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un passage d'ombres s'ouvrit dans un mur, et une personne, ligotée pieds et mains, apparut.

« Kadaj !

-Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de voir ton _petit ami_ avant de mourir par ma main…Ambre.

-Tuez-moi, si c'est ce que vous désirez, mais relâchez-le.

-Oh non, je ne compte pas le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas triste bien longtemps, il te suivra vite.

-**A quoi tu joues, Faith ?** »

Sephiroth…Il la connaissait ? Mais comment ?

« Ah Sephiroth, je me languissais de ta voix si particulière…On dirait que tu es revenu d'entre les morts. Désolée de t'y renvoyer à nouveau. »

Je laissai Sephiroth prendre ma place. Son visage apparut en lieu et place du mien, tandis que son corps se masculinisait et se couvrait de son habituelle tenue de Général de 1ère classe.

Faith pouffa, avant de détacher les cheveux de Sephiroth :

« Pardon, mais la tresse ne te rendait vraiment pas viril, Sephy. Tu devrais réfléchir un peu avant d'apparaître ainsi. Ca ne rend pas le méchant sérieux que de se mettre à rire…

-**Je n'ai pas choisi d'être paralysé. Et je ne crois pas que tu puisses vraiment être appelée « méchante », Faith… »**

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Vraiment ? Nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot-là, alors.

-**La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais amoureuse. Les gens mauvais ne sont pas capables de tels sentiments. »**

Faith serra les poings avant de gifler Sephiroth. Et moi, par la même occasion.

« Ne me rappelle pas ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler !

-**Tu n'assumes toujours pas de t'être fait jeter, on dirait…Tu aurais dû savoir que Genesis n'était alors capable d'aimer personne d'autre que son bouquin.**

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Sephiroth ! Surtout étant donné la situation… »

Sephiroth eut un petit sourire.

« **Le temps a fait son œuvre, on dirait…Je te revois encore, il y a des années de ça, en tant qu'aspirante au poste de SOLDAT de 1ère classe. Tu ne cessais de rester à mes côtés et ceux d'Angeal et de Genesis…Tu as changé.**

-Tu l'as enfin remarqué. Je ne suis plus la petite naïve d'auparavant. J'ai gagné en force, en maturité…Je peux te dépasser, à présent. Je peux tous vous dépasser.

-**En quoi cela t'importe, Faith ? A quoi cela t'avancera de nous dépasser ? Que crois-tu que cela t'apportera de nous surpasser et de nous tuer ? »**

Les mains de Faith se mirent à trembler. Son œil unique, d'une couleur brune tout à fait normale, vira au noir. Dans sa main apparut son habituelle arme.

« A quoi cela m'avancera ? Tu me demandes ça ? »

Faith éclata de rire, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues mates.

« A rien ! Vous voir mourir, continuer à vivre ma pathétique existence…Ca ne mènera à rien ! Jamais ! A quoi bon chercher un but à la vie, ou même un sens. Elle n'en a même pas au départ ! Je vous tue parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire ! Tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me prouver que j'existe ! Que je ne suis pas qu'un mirage ! »

Faith éclata en sanglots, son corps entièrement secoué de spasmes. Sephiroth disparut alors, me laissant la place à nouveau. Combattant les effets de la paralysie, je réussis à m'avancer jusqu'à elle, approchant mes bras pour l'enlacer :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Je reculai, compréhensive. Kadaj arriva jusqu'à moi, rampant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son regard indiquait clairement qu'il était temps pour moi de profiter de sa faiblesse, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas moi. Je détachais Kadaj, avant de retenter ma chance. Faith, cette fois, se laissa faire :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout finit comme ça, toujours ? Pourquoi je ne trouve de place nulle part ? Où que j'aille, où que je sois…Il faut que je sois différente d'eux. Des gens.

-Ce n'est pas une tare que de s'écarter de la norme, Faith.

-Dis-le aux autres. Dis-le à ceux qui t'ont ainsi persécuté, sans même te connaître ! Hurla-t-elle en me repoussant en arrière. La différence est une malédiction ! »

Faith pointa alors son arme contre son cœur.

« NON ! »

Elle tira. Le sang jaillit, mais elle n'en parut pas plus affectée que ça.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas mourir, quoi que je fasse ? Sanglota Faith alors que son sang se répandait sur le sol. On ne m'accorde même pas ce droit…Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que j'ai cessé de vieillir…Que la mort s'est éloignée de moi, pour ne jamais revenir.

-La mort n'a pas à être désirée, Faith ! Lui criai-je, perdue devant tant de désespoir. Ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est une souffrance…Aussi bien pour toi que pour les autres. »

Je serrai Kadaj contre moi à ces mots. Je ne pouvais pas être sans lui…Que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort. Jamais plus.

« Faith, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Je levai la tête, me retrouvant face à La personne que je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer ainsi et ici.

Faith essuya ses larmes d'un air enragé. Elle se leva, reprenant une posture plus digne et enfouissant tout son désespoir au plus profond de son être.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je fais en sorte qu'un monstre de plus disparaisse de cette planète ! C'est bien ce que tu souhaites, hein, Rufus Shinra ?

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux nier, Faith. Mais il se trouve que ces monstres-là sont sous ma protection. J'ai juré qu'aucun mal ne leur serait fait.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu romps une promesse, Rufus, quitte à briser des cœurs. »

Rufus Shinra eut un sourire railleur.

« Il faut croire que je fais mon premier pas sur le chemin de la rédemption. Et j'aimerais te rappeler que même si, techniquement, tu ne fais plus partie de la Shinra Compagny, tu restes ma subordonnée. Je ne serais donc pour toi que Monsieur, Patron ou Président. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà encouragé telle familiarité de ta part. »

Faith grogna. Puis elle sortit de la pièce, son corps s'auréolant de nouvelles ténèbres.

« Elle est impossible…Constata Shinra en secouant la tête. »

Je me relevai, n'attendant pas son aide pour le faire, ainsi que Kadaj.

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? A ce que je sache, j'ai quelque peu dérapé en me révélant ainsi à vos citoyens. Sans compter l'état dans lequel vous avez retrouvé Faith…

-Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle est _incapable_ de mourir. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Sa blessure doit déjà s'être soignée… »

Rufus se tint devant la porte, nous invitant à sortir. Méfiante, je ne bougeais pas.

« Je n'ai pas d'arme, très chère. Je souhaite juste discuter avec vous, et je n'ai guère envie de le faire dans une salle de prison gorgée de sang. Je vous en prie. »

Kadaj et moi nous concertâmes du regard. Puis, décidant que rester plantés là n'arrangerait rien, nous sortîmes et le suivîmes jusque dans ses appartements.

*

« Il est toujours plus agréable de discuter avec une tasse de thé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix sirupeuse me donna des frissons. Je refusai le thé qu'il nous proposait.

« Toujours aussi paranoïaque…

-Excusez mon attitude, mais il y a peu, vous nous preniez pour des criminels et étiez prêts à nous tuer. Pardonnez si je me montre quelque peu méfiante… »

Rufus soupira.

« Il y a de nouveaux éléments…Bien que je sois toujours persuadé que vous restez des criminels, en ce qui concerne le Geostigma, je réserve mes doutes sur la question de cette nouvelle maladie. »

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait pas présence de malice dans ses yeux bleus. Etait-il donc sincère cette fois-ci ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse donc à dire chose pareille ? Qui ne vous dit pas que je vais déchaîner cette maladie sur vous, dès à présent ? Suggérai-je en acceptant finalement la boisson.

-Grande sœur ! Tu…

-Tout doux, Kadaj. Votre sœur, comme vous dites, ne fait que me tester. Mais elle n'est pas coupable. »

Rufus afficha un grand sourire :

« Qui serait assez stupide pour contaminer ses propres amis ? »

Je recrachai aussitôt le thé que je venais de boire :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-J'ai jugé que vous n'étiez pas assez idiote pour contaminer vos amis et gardiens. »

Le président se leva, ouvrant un dossier de son bureau avant de me le tendre.

« Katarina McGlossom. Ex-Turk de 1er rang. Elle a contracté la maladie, et sa phase finale s'est enclenchée ce matin…À proximité du 7th Heaven.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'un de vos agents faisait à proximité du 7th Heaven ? Demandai-je d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Je suis sûr que vous pouvez aisément le deviner. »

Je réfléchis, un bref instant. Puis la réponse me parvint d'elle-même :

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le toucher. Vous aviez dit…

-J'avais dit que je vous épargnerai, vous et seulement vous quatre. Je ne me rappelai pas d'un quelconque autre frère dans le marché.

-Vous êtes un bel enfoiré.

-Vos compliments m'honorent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous retiens pas ici pour discuter aussi futilement. »

Rufus me tendit trois photos. Déconcertée, je les lui pris. Puis je lâchai une exclamation :

« Grande sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Rufus Shinra ? Pourquoi mon frère, Yazoo et Loz sont-ils sur ces photos ?

-Cette nouvelle maladie, que nous avons décidé de renommer Epidemia, est, comme son nom l'indique, extrêmement contagieuse. Lorsqu'un cas décède, trois à quatre autres se déclarent dans les alentours. Nous pensons que ces trois-là ont de grandes chances d'avoir été touché, bien qu'il soit possible que les cellules de Jenova agissent en tant qu'immunition, bien que nous ignorions encore si cela est véridique.

-Et vous pensez, vous pensez…

-Il est fort probable que ces trois-là soient à présent porteurs de la maladie.

-Vous mentez ! S'écria Kadaj. Ambre, il veut encore nous manipuler ! Il ment ! Il ment, hein ? »

Je serrai les poings :

« Il ne ment pas, Kadaj. Pas cette fois.

-Grande sœur, comment peux-tu être sûre ?

-Que voulez-vous à mon frère, Rufus Shinra ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé des Turks pour lui ? »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Il est fort probable qu'il soit complice dans vos actes terro…

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Rufus Shinra…Non, Président, vous savez que je ne suis pas une idiote. Vous l'avez affirmé. Alors ne me prenez pas pour telle à présent !

-Je ne vous prends pas pour une idiote, Ambre. Le temps où je vous sous-estimais est révolu. Après tout, vous êtes venu à bout de Jenova et avez réussi à ramener Sephiroth du côté de la lumière.

-Vous saviez…Vous saviez et vous avez prétendu que nous étions criminels ! Président ! S'énerva Kadaj.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'a prétendu. La Shinra a joué une partie dangereuse. Et elle a réussi à gagner, en nous utilisant tels des pions. Même si nous sommes encore dans l'échec, Rufus Shinra… »

Je pris la main de Kadaj, avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Il ne me dirait rien. Pas sur Alex, en tout cas.

« Nous allons triompher de cette maladie. Ainsi que de vos mensonges.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Pas autant que moi, je peux vous l'assurer. On s'en va, Kadaj. »

Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Oh, une dernière chose, Ambre… »

Je me stoppai dans mon élan, me retournant vers Rufus :

« Il y a école demain. N'oubliez pas d'y aller. Je veillerais à ce que Faith ne vous fasse pas de mal…Tant que vous respectez les règles, évidemment.

-A quel jeu jouez-vous cette fois-ci, Président ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte de me voir derrière les murs de cette Académie ? Vous auriez aussi bien pu me mettre dans un laboratoire… »

Rufus Shinra ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant fleurir sur son visage un nouveau sourire ironique.

« Oh, mais j'aurais peut-être beaucoup à y gagner, Ambre…Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

J'haussai un sourcil, intriguée. Ne se décidera-t-il jamais à répondre à une de mes questions ?

« Franchement, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir comme votre père, Rufus Shinra ? »

Il serra les poings, un air sombre remplaçant sa mine railleuse :

« Partez d'ici. Et ne vous avisez jamais plus de me comparer avec cet homme. Vous pourriez subir de graves conséquences…

-La vérité est toujours aussi difficile à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Me moquai-je en sortant. »

Je claquai la porte, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'une autre réplique.

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur… »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer à l'injonction de Kadaj. Nous pressâmes le pas, jusqu'à trouver un taxi qui nous ramena au 7th Heaven, monnaie trébuchante à l'échange.

*

La première surprise que nous eûmes en rentrant fut de trouver une Tifa toute sourire, qui nous accueillit avec ces mots :

« On a des invités un peu spéciaux, allez donc vous changer. »

Kadaj et moi nous concertâmes du regard. Puis nous nous exécutâmes sans trop tarder. J'enfilai une robe toute simple et des bas gris, avant de revenir en bas.

Tifa nous y attendait, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je. C'est suspect…

-Je me sens toujours bien quand il y a de l'amour naissant qui plane dans les airs. Me répondit Tifa en nous menant jusqu'à la salle principale.

-Hein, de l'amour naissant ? S'étonna Kadaj. »

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais je ne manquais tout de même pas d'être réellement surprise par l'identité de nos invités.

« AMBRE CHERIE ! Cria Charlotte en se jetant sur moi.

-Il était temps que tu arrives, soupira Cloud. Elle faisait un vacarme insupportable en réclamant ta présence.

-Les hérissons blonds n'ont pas le droit à la parole devant une scène aussi kawaï ! Bouda Charlotte avec une moue extrêmement mignonne. Les Poil de Carotte si, par contre ! Reprit-elle avec un sourire pour Genesis.

-Quel honneur…Ironisa-t-il. »

Je me sentis soudain saisie par les épaules. Je me retournai. Alex.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait Charlotte et cet ahuri de poète ici, Petite sœur ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! Me défendis-je, avec un petit pincement au cœur, enfin façon de parler. »

En croisant les regards de Loz, Yazoo et de mon frère, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à l'avertissement de Rufus : eux aussi pourraient bien être contaminés.

**_N'y songe pas de suite, tu ne pourras pas changer la situation, de toute façon._**

Il avait raison. Comme toujours.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils venaient pour te voir, Soeurette. Poursuivit-il. Je peux savoir quand tu as eu le temps de faire ami-ami avec ce roux ? Et l'école ? »

Je lui résumai brièvement ma journée, sautant néanmoins les brimades dont j'avais été victime à l'école ainsi que ma mésaventure avec la Shinra. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, surtout dans cette situation…Malgré les regards insistants de Kadaj et de Tifa.

« Je vois. Quand auras-tu une journée normale dans ce monde ?

-Désolée.

-Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien, Petite sœur. Tempéra Yazoo en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Le reste ne compte pas. L'appuya Loz.

-J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire ici…Continua Alex. »

Je lâchai un soupir :

« Tu n'es pas le seul.

-Lucile, par texto, nous avait prévenu qu'ils risquaient d'arriver tous deux. M'informa Tifa. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à si tôt… »

Genesis et Charlotte se concertèrent brièvement. Puis, uniformément, ils répondirent à notre question :

« On aimerait avoir un travail ici ! »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut assez éloquent quant à notre étonnement. Alex fut le premier à briser le silence :

« Ce bar va se transformer en véritable refuge SPA pour hors-la-loi… »

Et je ne pus qu'approuver sa remarque. Bien que le fait de savoir Charlotte à mes côtés me rassurerait quelque peu…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais pourtant la scène en tête depuis longtemps…

Bref, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Arisa : Ah toi aussi, tu aimes l'humour pourri d'Alex ? Sache que, pour la moitié du temps, je m'inspire du vrai Alex pour ses répliques et ses attitudes…Imagine que j'y suis confrontée presque 24 h sur 24 ^^. Et il est également assez possessif, même s'il ne l'est peut-être pas trop tôt.

Tu as eu la même pensée que moi sur Yazoo/Alex. Même si Charlotte (que je n'ai toujours pas informée de sa présence dans cette fic) et moi adorions les voir jouer les yaoï, Alex me tuerait si je venais à faire une telle chose. Et il effacerait mes fanfics par la même occasion. Donc, pas de couple, même si j'adore les points de départ « je te hais, je te hais » pour les histoires d'amour.

Ah, Yazoo…Il va finir par devenir mon perso préféré, j'aime trop les gens mystérieux. J'exploite peut-être trop cette partie de lui, non ?

Mélain : Et si, comme je l'ai dit avant, Alex sait être jaloux et possessif. Même si ce n'est pas aussi prononcé que dans la fic, j'en fais quand même les frais un peu trop souvent…Mais bon, au moins, je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas ! Je le préfère comme ça plutôt que distant.

Un autre chapitre un peu gore, mais je suis fan de ce genre, même si je suis incapable, quelle ironie, de mater le moindre film d'horreur. A part Higurashi, un truc jap que j'ai adoré.

Ah, les filaments sortant de la poitrine…Hihi, je sais que la réponse que je vous fournirais pour ça vous surprendra, ainsi que le, les ou la responsable d'Epidemia. Prêtez attention à tout, c'est le seul indice que je peux vous offrir.

Pour finir, la relation Alex/Tifa. Il a le même défaut que moi, même s'il est plus prononcé pour moi : il aime trop. Ce que Tifa n'hésite pas à exploiter, la maligne ^^. Non, elle plaisante, mais elle pourrait vraiment l'inviter à faire tout ce qu'elle veut, il obéirait immédiatement. Mignon…

Melior : Ouaip, Alex s'en est sorti, mais il en a quand même payé le prix !

Par contre, Rufus a tenu parole jusque là : il n'a pas prévu d'enlever Ambre. Comme dit avant, Alex n'était pas inclus dans le pacte qu'ils avaient fait, et même si c'est monstrueux, il reste donc dans son droit. Vive les manipulateurs…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps de poster d'autres chapitres avant le 1er ou le 2 janvier, prenez votre mal en patience ^^ Vous connaîtrez enfin les raisons qui ont poussé Reno à obéir comme il le fait à Rufus.  
A très vite, bonne nuit !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc au chapitre 5 d'Epidemia…ainsi qu'en 2010. Le temps passe vite, dites donc ! Déjà l'année du bac…Ce qui signifie encore moins de temps pour vous et mes écrits, bouh ^^'.

Mais ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent. Pour le moment, je suis encore en vacances, donc, tout va bien !

Pour ce chapitre-ci, comme prévu, on passe du point de vue de Lucile. Je préviens tout de suite : Je ne suis pas psychopathe, hein ? Donc n'appelez pas l'asile quand vous lirez ce chapitre, surtout vous, Audrey et Charlotte.

D'ailleurs, merci Chachou pour ta review sur le précédent tome. J'espère que quand tu en arriveras ici, tu ne m'auras pas étripé pour le portrait que j'ai fait de toi ^^.

Ce chapitre-là sera l'un des plus sombres que j'aurais écrit, j'espère que je m'en sortirais honorablement…

Merci à toutes vos reviews, en espérant que vous me resterez fidèles…Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot durant tout le trajet. Je n'avais cessé de ressasser encore et encore les événements passés, et lui…Lui n'avait fait que me regarder, plantant sur moi son regard bleu électrique, vide de tout ce qui n'était pas tristesse. Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer y avoir été insensible. Mais la peine qu'il m'avait infligé ne pouvait pas être effacée d'un simple revers de main…Il me faudrait bien plus que ses grands yeux humides pour que je puisse envisager de lui pardonner…

Reno ouvrit la porte, avant de m'inviter à entrer. Sans le remercier, j'accédai à sa proposition. Mon manque affreux de politesse parut le contrarier.

« S'il te plaît, Lucile…Dis-moi quelque chose…N'importe quoi… »

Je me murai dans mon silence, resserrant mes bras contre mon corps. Je devais être forte…Ne pas céder…Ou cela recommencerait, à nouveau…

« Regarde-moi au moins. Accepte de me regarder. »

Je levai la tête vers lui, avant de m'exclamer :

« Te regarder ? Mais tu me répugnes, Reno ! Ta trahison me dégoûte ! Le simple fait d'être à tes côtés me donne envie de vomir ! »

Reno ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il déglutit avant de fondre en larmes. Décidant d'ignorer le pincement que mon cœur devait supporter, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la porte. Fermée.

« Les clés, Reno. Me contentai-je de dire en tendant la main. »

Essuyant ses larmes, il secoua la tête. Je m'approchai de lui et répétai, d'un ton plus menaçant :

« Les clés.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté, Lucile.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser à tort ou à travers. Tu m'as trahi, Reno. Tu as préféré ton confort et ton job à moi. Ce n'est pas un crime que je pourrais te pardonner.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-T'expliquer quoi ? J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi, Reno ! Je sais que pour toi, ça ne signifie sans doute rien, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une dizaine de jours. Mais je t'ai aimé, Reno ! Plus que tu ne pourras l'imaginer !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Lucile. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Tu seras libre de partir ensuite. Tu seras même libre de me tuer, si c'est ce que tu désires… »

Reno éclata de rire. Un rire empli de tristesse et de folie.

« Tu me crois lâche, non ? Tu n'es même pas capable d'imaginer l'étendue de ma faiblesse ! Cette faiblesse qui fait que je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de l'emprise de Rufus Shinra. »

Reno enserra mes poignets de ses mains, avant de me jeter sur le lit.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et d'être calme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que…

-J'ai attendu plus de dix ans pour pouvoir révéler cette partie de moi. Je ne supporterai pas de devoir attendre un instant de plus. Alors, tais-toi ! »

Je me relevai et le giflai avec force.

« Je ne suis ni ton chien ni ton jouet, Reno ! Ne t'avise pas de recommencer à me parler sur ce ton ! »

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard était devenu sombre, empli de ténèbres. Celles qui devaient ronger son cœur depuis toutes ces années…

Il n'essaya même pas de s'excuser. Il s'assit, m'invitant à faire de même, la tête baissée. Ses lèvres remuèrent, et il commença alors à me raconter son histoire. Celle qui avait fait de lui le Reno que je connaissais, ou plutôt que je croyais connaître, aujourd'hui.

« Mon histoire n'a rien de banal, puisqu'elle commence par un crime. Un crime qui tourne autour d'une personne, une jeune fille d'une beauté telle qu'elle avait été très justement nommée Angela.

Angela Elisabeth Lewis. Elle était ma sœur, ma grande sœur. Mon aînée de quatre années.

Elle et moi étions plus unis que les doigts de la main. Elle me protégeait du monde qui nous entourait, je lui racontais des histoires qui l'amusait…Notre monde ne tournait qu'autour de nous deux. Nous n'étions pas ouverts aux autres, nous ne voyions pas l'intérêt de le faire.

J'avais dix ans quand tout a basculé. Quand j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais plus considérer ma sœur comme un membre de ma famille, de mon sang. Mon cœur avait commencé à battre pour elle d'une bien différente manière… »

Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage, tandis que le mien se décomposait. Il ne voulait pas dire que… ?

« Je l'aimais. Elle était devenue la lumière de ma vie. Je n'avais que dix ans, mais j'avais déjà compris que je venais de connaître l'amour. Le vrai. Mais je ne pouvais que le taire. Mes parents étaient déjà soupçonneux…Il en aurait fallu très peu pour que leurs inquiétudes et leurs doutes ne s'emballent…Alors, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai gardé ce secret au fond de mon cœur. J'étais trop jeune pour envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je me contentais de rêver au jour où je serais assez fort pour l'emporter loin de chez nous et lui avouer réellement ce que je ressentais…

-Ca n'est pas arrivé ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. »

Reno secoua la tête.

« J'ai nié l'évidence…Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer de la façon que je désirais. Puisque son cœur était déjà dévolu à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui j'étais profondément attaché et avec qui je garde des liens très forts. »

Il poussa un soupir. Avant de murmurer ce nom qui ne m'était que trop familier :

« Elle aimait Rude. Rude Clyde.

-Tu veux dire… ?

-Oui, ce Rude-là. Il était et reste toujours mon meilleur ami. La seule personne qu'Angela et moi ayons jamais accepté de voir rentrer dans notre cocon d'affection… »

Le regrettait-il ? J'avais peine à le croire…Ces deux-là s'entendaient mieux que personne…Du moins, c'était l'impression qui se dégageait de leur relation.

« Il a été le premier de nous deux à rentrer dans les Turks. Son père travaillait comme scientifique pour elle, et sa mère en était une fervente partisane. Son intégration au sein de la Shinra ne me surprit qu'à moitié. Mais je l'admirais. Et, du haut de mes treize ans, j'ai rêvé de pouvoir faire comme lui. Pour impressionner Angela et être aux côtés de mon meilleur ami. J'étais heureux, à l'époque. Oh oui, j'étais heureux. »

Ses mains se crispèrent. Et je ne pus empêcher les miennes d'aller les caresser. Sa tristesse faisait peine à voir…Comment rester froide face à un homme qui accepte de vous ouvrir ainsi son cœur ?

« Puis l'inévitable est arrivé. Ma sœur, qui venait d'atteindre ses dix-neuf ans, m'a annoncé qu'elle se mariait. Avec Rude. J'ai débité les pires banalités, incapable de sortir ce qui me restait sur le cœur, alors que celui-ci partait en miettes. Le soir même, j'ai fait mes valises. Et je suis parti trouver un avenir. Au sein de la Shinra. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…Sans doute parce que c'était le seul rêve qu'il me restait, maintenant que le premier était réduit à néant. Maintenant, quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai été stupide. Horriblement stupide. Si seulement je n'avais pas été assez lâche pour me raccrocher si désespérément à un rêve aussi idiot… »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler, avant de reprendre :

« J'avais passé les examens avec succès. Quelque chose que tu n'as pas eu à subir, bien heureusement pour toi. »

Bien heureusement pour moi…Je n'avais pas demandé à être Turk ! On m'y avait forcé !

« Il me restait une épreuve, une seule : la préférée du Président de l'époque, le père de Rufus Shinra. Une épreuve abolie aujourd'hui… »

Les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches tant il les crispait. Son corps entier était secoué de tremblements :

« Je ne savais pas ce dont il s'agissait…Le Président m'a donné un pistolet, et m'a fait entrer de force dans une salle aux vitres teintés. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… »

Du sang s'écoula de ses mains. Ses ongles avaient transpercé sa chair.

« Mes parents et ma sœur…Un bandeau sur les yeux, pieds et poings liés. "Abats-les", tel fut l'ordre du Président. »

Je laissais échapper une exclamation. Les abattre ? Abattre sa propre famille ?

« J'étais rendu fou par la douleur, par la peur, et par je ne sais trop quoi d'autre. J'ai abattu mes parents. Une balle dans la tête. Un travail propre, net…et qui m'a arraché le cœur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait une chose pareille…Le Président avait mis une arme entre mes mains. Et moi, j'avais tiré. J'avais tiré sur mes parents, eux qui avaient tant cherché à nous séparer, Angela et moi. Je crois que cette pensée était la seule qui m'habitait quand j'ai tiré. Haine, vengeance, peur…Tous ces sentiments ont empli mon cœur de ténèbres. Il ne restait plus qu'elle. »

Reno eut un haut-le-cœur. Son corps était trempé de sueur, alors que je n'étais moi-même pas très bien. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître cette partie-là de lui…

« J'ai pointé mon arme sur elle. Elle m'a stoppée, de sa voix aussi chantante que celle d'une sirène. Et elle a prié qu'on lui retire son bandeau. "Pour que je puisse connaître l'homme qui avait tué ma famille et allait m'assassiner", avait-elle dit. J'avais blanchi à ses paroles. Et le Président a accédé à sa demande. Ses sbires ont retiré le bandeau. Quand elle m'a vu, Angela n'a pas manifesté la moindre surprise. Elle s'est mise à rire. Et des larmes ont roulé sur ses joues. Elle s'est approchée de moi, et elle a effleuré le canon de l'arme de son front. "Tue-moi donc, Reno. Tue ta propre soeur, la femme de ton meilleur ami. Tue-moi comme lui a dû tuer sa propre famille pour avoir assez d'argent pour espérer prétendre être mon mari. Tue donc ton neveu que je porte en moi. Fais-le, mais regarde-moi dans les yeux. Toi qui m'aimes, toi qui me hais...TROUVE AU MOINS LE COURAGE DE ME REGARDER EN FACE POUR ME TUER !" »

Reno prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses ongles s'enfonçant dangereusement dans celle-ci. Je retirai ses mains, et je le serrai contre moi, laissant ses larmes noyer mon être et mon âme. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte avant ? A quel point son sourire pouvait être faux et attristé…

« J'ai tiré. Puis j'ai hurlé. Encore et encore. A n'en plus finir. J'ai pointé mon arme sur ma tempe, et j'ai tiré. A nouveau. Mais il n'y avait que trois balles dans ce pistolet. Juste assez pour les tuer, eux. Rendu fou par ce spectacle, par la Shinra, et par ma propre lâcheté, je n'ai cessé de tirer, attendant inutilement que la mort vienne. Le rire du Président me parvenait aux oreilles. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire taire, et mourir. Comme eux étaient morts. »

Je caressai ses cheveux poisseux de sang, puis déposai un baiser sur son front. Reno…Comment aurais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la souffrance que portait ton cœur ? Comment as-tu pu porter ce fardeau aussi longtemps sans t'effondrer comme tu le fais à présent ? Où as-tu trouvé la force de rire, la force de sourire ?

« Puis la porte s'est ouverte. Et il est arrivé. Rufus Shinra. A l'époque, il était Vice-président de la Shinra Compagny. S'opposant aux ordres de son père, il était venu jusqu'à moi, une arme à la main. "Il n'y a qu'une balle dans cette arme. Je te laisse le choix. Rejoins les morts, et affronte tes péchés, ou relève-toi et suis-moi. Deviens un Turk. Et expie les morts que tu as causés ainsi que les sentiments qui t'ont traversé. Choisis quel homme tu veux devenir, Reno Lewis. ". C'est sur ces mots qu'il s'en est allé, me laissant seul avec mes doutes. J'ai hésité. Durant un temps qui me parut infini. Puis j'ai tiré. Dans le ventre de ma sœur. »

Sur le bébé ? Il avait vraiment osé tirer sur le bébé ?

« Tu dois te dire que je suis monstrueux et tu as raison. Je pourrais te dire que je ne voulais pas faire de lui un des futurs cobayes de la Shinra, s'il venait à survivre, ce qu'il serait sans aucun doute devenu. J'avais simplement peur qu'il vienne un jour chercher vengeance…Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé la volonté de vivre, je ne voulais plus reprendre le risque de mourir.

Je suis sorti de la salle. Le Président m'a alors annoncé que je faisais partie des Turks. J'avais réalisé mon rêve. J'étais maintenant débarrassé de tout ce qui alourdissait l'être humain et l'affaiblissait : amour, famille, rêve, honneur…Même si ces valeurs me manquaient atrocement, bien que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Le Président m'a assigné comme partenaire de Rude. Il savait. Tout ce que j'avais fait. Que j'avais tué sa femme et son fils. Et pourtant, il m'a souri. Le seul sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Il est devenu, en plus de mon ami, mon mentor. L'homme envers qui je serais à jamais redevable. Tout comme Rufus, qui m'a offert le choix de vie et de mort. »

Reno se détacha de moi, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide :

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait pu me pardonner. J'avais commis l'acte le plus monstrueux qui soit, je lui avais ruiné cœur et âme…Et il continuait pourtant à me considérer comme un ami. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais…Mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait pardonné. »

Reno tourna son regard vers moi, surpris et peiné.

« Ce que tu as fait, par lâcheté, ne peut être pardonné. Et pourtant, il te laisse une chance. Je pense qu'il sait pertinemment ce que tu as traversé. Le flot de sentiments qui te parcourait en songeant à ta sœur, la peur d'être abandonné par ces deux-là alors qu'ils s'unissaient et que tu te sentais disparaître, et ta lâcheté. Je crois qu'il est parvenu à comprendre tout ça. Tu es son ami. Et tu as réussi à ne pas choisir la mort. Même si Shinra l'a présenté comme une lâcheté de ta part, je ne crois pas que cela soit une telle chose. Tu es resté. J'imagine que tu savais que tu devrais affronter Rude… »

Reno hocha la tête, commençant à comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je poursuivis :

« Et que tu pourrais y laisser bien plus que ta vie. Et pourtant, tu as choisi de vivre. Et tu t'es présenté à lui. A ce moment-là, j'imagine que tu n'as pas baissé les yeux…

-C'est vrai, je le regardais.

-Et il a dû savoir que tu ferais tout pour "expier tes péchés". Il a donc dû décider de te donner une deuxième chance. De te laisser faire tes preuves. Votre amitié est d'une force sans égales. Et Rude…Rude est le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver. »

Reno acquiesça :

« Tu as sans doute raison…Comme toujours. Merci d'avoir accepté de m'écouter. »

Ses bras m'enlacèrent :

« Quand je t'ai rencontré, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Même si le fait que tu connaisses déjà mon nom ait été pour moi des plus flatteurs…Alors, j'ai joué les dragueurs. Les femmes me trouvent sexy. J'ai tendance à en jouer, depuis mon admission sur les Turks, sur tous les terrains. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute. Mais, quand tu m'as souri en me disant ton nom, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale à mes yeux. Comme elle. »

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, mais je n'osais pas bouger.

« Tu as un sourire rayonnant de bonheur. Quand tu es heureuse, les autres le sont autour de toi, pour autant que tu leur adresses tes sourires. Belle et rayonnante. Angela l'était aussi.

-Je…Je ne suis pas… »

Je me dégageai de lui, le repoussant loin de moi :

« JE NE SUIS PAS ANGELA ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA SŒUR ! »

Je serrais les poings, sentant la haine envahir mon être. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureuse de ce type ?

« Lucile… ?

-A tes yeux, je suis quoi ? Un jouet ? Une putain de remplaçante pour ta sœur ? J'ai des sentiments, moi aussi. Je ne suis pas qu'un substitut, bordel ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, Reno ! Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas disparu malgré ce que tu m'as raconté. J'étais prête à l'accepter, prête à te pardonner ta lâcheté, tes péchés…Toute l'ombre qui se nichait en toi ! »

Reno fit un geste vers moi. Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, dégainant mon arme.

« Lucile…

-N'approche pas de moi ! Je pouvais te pardonner ce que tu avais été…J'ai compris ce que représentait pour toi ton travail et Shinra…Mais je ne peux pas pardonner le fait de n'être qu'une illusion d'Angela à tes yeux ! Je ne suis pas elle…Et je ne le deviendrais pas pour ton bon plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, Reno ! Cesse de te mentir à toi-même ! Tu l'aimes encore, ça crève les yeux ! Et tu te sers du fait qu'il y ait une quelconque ressemblance entre elle et moi…Mais je ne veux pas de ce rôle… »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, avant de la faire voler d'un coup de pied. Je rangeai mon arme, puis lançai à Reno :

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Tu as choisi de ne pas m'aimer pour ce que j'étais. A ta guise. Mais sache que je ne suis pas aussi clémente que Rude. Et que je ne le serais jamais. »

Ignorant ses cris, ses appels, je me mis à courir, loin, le plus loin de lui. Je voulais l'oublier, enfouir son souvenir au plus profond de moi-même…Je ne voulais plus pleurer à sa simple pensée.

Une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble de fonction des Turks. Ses cheveux blond platine restant impeccables malgré le vent qui s'était levé, il m'arrêta, un pistolet à la main. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage :

« Il n'y a qu'une balle dans cette arme. Je te laisse le choix. Rejoins les morts, et affronte tes péchés, ou relève-toi et suis-moi. Choisis quelle femme tu veux être, Lucile Berthier. »

Ses mots me transpercèrent le cœur.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

-J'ai sauvé l'âme et la vie de Reno. Et grâce à cela, il m'appartient. Entièrement. Plus qu'aucun Turk ne pourra jamais m'appartenir…

-C'est impossible…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est donc impossible à vos yeux, ma chère subordonnée ?

-Un homme…Un homme ne peut pas être aussi monstrueux que vous. A cette époque, vous lui avez sincèrement tendu la main, n'est-ce pas ? Vous lui avez offert le choix parce que vous ne supportez pas que votre père ne le lui propose pas ! Vous avez eu pitié… »

Un objet métallique vint se coller contre ma tempe. Le canon d'un sniper. Faith apparut alors des ombres, les vêtements trempés de sang. Le sien, apparemment, bien que je ne puisse voir aucune plaie.

« Il est très impoli et imprudent de ta part, Lucile Berthier, d'imaginer le moindre sentiment humain en ce cher _Président._ Il n'est pas doué d'une chose que toi et moi connaissons sous le nom de cœur.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas de cœur, Faith. Ma chère et irremplaçable Faith…Il n'empêche que je n'ai rien du monstre que toi, tu es. Un monstre que je peux relâcher dans la nature d'un simple ordre. Cela te plairait-il, de plus être enchaînée à la Shinra ? »

Faith pâlit. Puis elle s'évanouit dans les ténèbres. Rufus éclata de rire :

« Il est fou de constater à quel point les gens peuvent s'attacher à leurs chaînes quand la liberté leur paraît trop dure…Ma proposition était sincère, pourtant.

-Ce serait bien la première fois. Persiflai-je. »

Le Président me lança un regard noir.

« J'ai déjà été assez indulgent pour passer sur l'insulte que vous avez proféré à mon égard, n'en rajoutez pas par une futile ironie. Je devrais être le seul à même de l'exercer… »

Je grimaçai. Plus le temps passait, moins je pouvais supporter la suffisance exacerbée de ce type.

« Suivez-moi à présent. Je vous avais promis une petite discussion, à vous ainsi que votre amie Audrey sur votre première mission et les événements qui s'y sont succédés. »

J'effaçai toute trace de mes larmes. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié ce point-là ! Et je n'avais même pas pu m'arranger avec Audrey pour les réponses…

« Je crois ne pas avoir entendu votre réponse, Lucile. »

Tout en le maudissant intérieurement, je répondis :

« Oui, Patron. »

Rufus afficha un sourire ravi :

« Parfait. Vous pouvez à présent me suivre. Ma voiture est proche… »

*

Audrey n'était pas seule présente quand Rufus pénétra dans ses bureaux en ma compagnie. Rude la surveillait. Rude…Je n'arrivai même plus à croiser son regard…Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'il puisse exister homme aussi altruiste sur cette planète. Trop, peut-être…

« Merci, Rude. Vous pouvez disposer. Se contenta de dire le Président. »

Le Turk acquiesça. Il m'adressa un regard indéchiffrable, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui s'était déroulé entre Reno et moi, avant de sortir.

« Parfait ! Nous pouvons à présent entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais asseyez-vous d'abord, Lucile.

-Merci. Grommelai-je en prenant place aux côtés d'Audrey. »

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Rufus me pria de répéter :

« Merci, Patron. Ajoutai-je à contrecoeur.

-A présent que vous êtes toutes deux Turks, vous devrez vous habituer à me témoigner plus de…respect.

-Même si vous ne le méritez pas ? Demanda Audrey, non sans malice. »

Rufus serra les poings :

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez preuve de ce respect au plus vite. C'est-à-dire Immédiatement !

-Très bien…Patron. »

Le Président se rasséréna :

« Commençons tout de suite : je veux savoir d'où vous connaissez cette fille. Cette Charlotte. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'elle dans notre base de données. Pas plus que la vôtre ou celle d'Ambre, par ailleurs…Parlez. »

Nous nous concertâmes du regard. Je pris alors la parole. Je savais être une bonne menteuse. Mais je savais également que cela ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci. Autant rester dans le vague.

« Nous sommes toutes camarades de classe. Charlotte est une amie d'Ambre depuis le collège, et celle-ci nous l'a présenté quand nous étions au lycée.

-Voyez-vous ça…Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous, vous n'êtes plus dans ce lycée ? Je jurerais pourtant que vous ayez encore l'âge d'y aller…

-Nous étions en sortie scolaire quand Ambre a rencontré les Incarnés. Mentit Audrey. Nous avions déjà toutes le Géostigma, et nous espérions voir en eux un moyen d'en guérir. Mais Ambre a flairé un piège, ce qui fait que nous avons pu, Lucile et moi, nous enfuir. Elle étant surveillée par les Trois frères, la tâche lui était impossible.

-Vous mentez.

-C'est faux !

-Dans ce cas, expliquez pourquoi Ambre était-elle donc si précieuse aux yeux des Incarnés ? »

Nous baissâmes la tête. Cette partie-là n'était pas totalement fausse, les Incarnés se sont de suite intéressés à Ambre, mais pourquoi ? La question restait entière…

« Vous ne savez pas ? Je vais donc reformuler ma question : d'où venez-vous, vous toutes ? Pourquoi votre amie Ambre possède cette aile ? D'où viennent les pouvoirs de son frère, qu'un de mes Turks m'a rapporté ? Et comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait nulle trace de vous, ni identité ni rien de la sorte ? »

Nous restâmes enfermées dans notre mutisme.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, vous ne m'êtes plus utiles en rien. »

Sur ces mots, Rufus dégaina son arme et la pointa sur nous avec une rapidité fulgurante :

« Nous venons d'un autre monde ! »

Les mots m'avaient échappé. Je n'avais même pas pu les retenir. Tandis qu'Audrey m'adressait un regard furieux et inquiet, Rufus Shinra rengaina son arme :

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Il avait tout perdu de son calme et de son stoïcisme. Ne restait que la surprise d'un homme pris de court.

« Non, vous ne plaisantez pas. Vous venez vraiment d'ailleurs…Je croyais pourtant… »

J'haussai un sourcil, déconcertée. Ce n'était pas tant la découverte de mondes parallèles qui le choquait…C'était la perspective que nous, nous n'étions pas de celui-ci, qui le surprenait.

« Est-ce que vous avez perdu quelque chose ? En venant dans ce monde, est-ce que vous avez dû sacrifier quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? Demanda Audrey. »

Mais Rufus Shinra ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

« Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver…Pas de cette façon… »

Il se stoppa, se tournant vers nous :

« Sortez d'ici. Ne vous avisez pas de quitter Midgar ou Edge, ou je lancerai SOLDATS et Turks à vos trousses.

-Patron ! M'offusquai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça !

-Sortez d'ici ! Ordonna-t-il à nouveau. »

A la fois soulagées de nous en être bien tirées et inquiètes pour l'avenir, nous sortîmes, nous dirigeant à pied jusqu'à nos appartements.

« Tu crois qu'il va nous faire quelque chose ? Demandai-je à Audrey. Maintenant qu'il est au courant…

-Pas à nous, en tout cas. On ressemble aux habitants de ce monde. On n'a rien de spécial.

-Il va chercher Charlotte, n'est-ce pas ? Alex est sous la protection de Tifa et des autres du 7th Heaven, Ambre ne peut être enlevée puisque Rufus a lié cela par un contrat…Il ne reste plus qu'elle.

-Tu sais où elle peut être ?

-Oui. Au 7th Heaven. J'ai prévenu Tifa par sms, alors que j'étais en voiture avec Reno, que Genesis et elle risquaient de lui rendre visite.

-Comment tu le sais ? »

Brièvement, je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ma pseudo-captivité.

« Je vois. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de louche. Il a quelque chose d'étrange ce gars…Et je ne parle pas que de son aile noire. Il a comme un je-ne-sais-quoi de bizarre et de suspect…

-Tu me permettras de ne pas faire toujours confiance à tes intuitions, Audrey. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien de mauvais. En tout cas, il est raide dingue de Charlotte. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit insensible à son charme…

-Un nouveau couple à la clé ?

-Pour remplacer l'ancien… »

Audrey s'arrêta net dans sa lancée :

« Tu as rompu ? »

J'acquiesçai tristement.

« Je ne peux pas te dire tous les détails. Mais il avait un amour autrefois, qui ne l'aimait pas et à qui il a fait beaucoup de mal. Et j'ai joué les substituts.

-L'enfoiré ! Lâcha Audrey. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était exactement la réaction que j'attendais de sa part.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : n'essaie pas de le comprendre. Il ne te fera que du mal.

-Peut-être… »

Audrey me prit par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le mien :

« Ne me dis pas que tu envisages de passer l'éponge ! Lucile, pas cette fois !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'y ai réfléchi et je veux simplement voir la situation d'un autre point de vue. Celui de Rude, en l'occurrence.

-Rude ? Pourquoi Rude ?

-Parce que c'est de lui dont la fille en question était amoureuse.

-Je vois. »

Brusquement, mon PHS se mit à vibrer, me faisant sursauter. Par pitié, ne me faites plus de peur pareille, j'ai déjà eu assez d'émotion pour la journée…

Le numéro qui s'y afficha ne manqua pas de me surprendre. Je décrochai. Quand on parle du loup…

« Rude ?

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin, je devine. Je veux te parler. Viens me voir. Je t'attendrai devant ton appartement.

-Très bien, on arrive tout de suite. »

Je raccrochai avant de lancer un regard vers Audrey. Celle-ci se montra compréhensive.

« J'ai des courses à faire. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini.

-Merci, Audrey.

-S'il te plaît, ne prends pas de décisions à la légère…

-Je ne le ferais pas, rassure-toi. »

Audrey ne parut pas soulagée pour autant, mais elle s'en alla sans commentaires.

Pour ma part, je puisais dans le courage qui me restait pour me forcer à avancer. Je savais que cette discussion serait dure. Qu'elle allait me faire souffrir. Mais il le fallait. Je voulais savoir. Savoir qui j'étais pour lui. Si je m'étais ou non trompée. Si mon cœur avait raison de continuer à battre pour son doux visage…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai galéré à l'écrire. Vraiment galéré. Mais j'ai adoré le faire, je prends du plaisir à écrire ce genre de scènes. Morbide, non ?

Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera la pire de cette fic, sincèrement. J'ai d'autres idées que je compte mettre en application dès que possible, pour mon plus grand plaisir (et le vôtre, j'espère ^^).

Bon, réponse aux reviews :

Mélain : Hum, disons que j'ai essayé de représenter les embrassades que nous partageons quand on rentre de vacances d'été…C'est assez proche de la réalité, je pense. Et oui, Genesis et Charlotte sont sur une bonne voie pour l'amour ^^. Reste à savoir si la vraie Chachou aimera ce personnage…No idea.

Ce speech, c'est peut-être celui de Barry Le Boucher, dans Full Metal Alchemist ? A un moment, il parle du fait de tuer pour vivre, pour prouver son existence. Je l'ai vu après, en regardant l'anime saison 2, ça m'a choqué. J'ai fait un hommage inconscient à un de mes persos préférés ^^ !

Ah, cette phrase…Je cherchais un truc pour finir pas trop bancal, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Contente que ça te plaise !

Passe une bonne soirée !

Melior : Ah, Rufus et son père…Je ne sais pas toi, mais leur relation m'a toujours passionnée, bien que je n'ai jamais joué au jeu et me soit contentée de fanfics et de vidéos. J'adore ce genre de liens entre persos, ça me passionne. J'espère l'avoir assez bien retranscrit…

Merci de ton commentaire, bises !

A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas du tout de quel point de vue va démarrer le prochain chapitre. Suspens…Même pour moi. Je vais essayer de le poster dans le week-end, sinon, vous l'aurez pour lundi.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne année, une bonne fin de vacances, et vous dit à très bientôt ! Et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est vraiment important pour s'évaluer soi-même. Sinon je ne pourrai pas m'améliorer, et donc le livre que j'écris non plus ^^'…

A très vite, ciao !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Nous revoici pour le chapitre 6 d'Epidemia ! Pour commencer, je m'excuse platement pour mon retard, dû à une prétendue grippe A et la paranoïa de mon infirmière, ce qui m'a obligée à m'absenter deux jours sans mon ordi.

Mais passons. Charlotte va me frapper, déjà que je m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait maintenant qu'elle m'a lu ^^. Chachou, si tu me lis, ne me frappe pas, hein ? Je suis fragile…

Ce chapitre sera du point de vue d'Ambre. Mais bon, je ne serais pas cruelle trop longtemps, on repassera du PDV de Lulu au prochain. Enfin, faudra quand même que je fasse intervenir les autres persos, j'ai l'impression de les délaisser un peu…

Bon, trêve de bavardages, je lance le début du sixième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bâtiment de l'Académie Eterna Garden se dessina peu à peu, tandis que Cloud, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur le frein, mais qui semblait hésiter entre l'idée de lâcher le frein pour prendre son arme ou réfréner ses angoisses et résister à la tentation.

Il ne s'était toujours pas fait à notre présence. Et restait tendu quand nous nous retrouvions tous trois seuls, que le lieu où nous nous trouvions soit une pièce ou une voiture, où nous avions trop peu de place pour même espérer sortir une arme.

Je jetai un regard à Kadaj. Le stress de Cloud paraissait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

« Sadique…Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

-Faux. Je pourrais être beaucoup plus effrayant si je le voulais. Mais j'ai décidé de lui épargner ça. »

Effrayant…En tout cas, pas aux yeux de Charlotte. Elle s'était réfrénée, mais je voyais bien qu'elle rêvait de se laisser aller et de serrer Kadaj contre elle en hurlant qu'il était kawaï. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le genre d'envie qui me traverse l'esprit…

Charlotte…Tout en descendant de la voiture et adressant un bref signe à Cloud, qui se hâta de partir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si tout allait bien pour elle.

Certes, Tifa, malgré le manque de place évident, avait accepté de les héberger, elle et Genesis, à condition qu'ils l'aident pour les tâches ménagères et à s'occuper de Denzel et Marlène quand elle ne pourrait le faire.

Mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand je l'avais vu parler de « coiffeur » et de « teinture ». Ainsi que de « perruquier »…

Il était évident que le visage de Charlotte et celui de Genesis étaient connus par tous les services de Shinra, qui soupçonneraient immédiatement Tifa de les héberger, puisque Charlotte et moi entretenons des liens qui ne leur sont pas inconnus. Mais, tout de même…J'avais vu l'horreur se dessiner dans les yeux de Genesis.

Même si c'est un peu cruel de ma part, j'aurais bien voulu assister à la difficulté du coiffeur à devoir s'occuper de Genesis. La scène que j'imaginais me le montrait hurlant et courant, bien que son caractère ne me paraisse pas très compatible avec cette attitude.

« Par quel cours on commence ? Me demanda Kadaj. »

Je sortis mon emploi du temps de mon sac. Et un sourire apparut sur mon visage :

« Sport. En intérieur. Précisai-je. »

La neige tombait encore à flocons, aujourd'hui…Il était évident que les pauvres épidermes de ces gosses de riches ne pouvaient se permettre d'être abîmés par quelque chose d'aussi vil et inutile qu'une stupide neige…

« Ca a l'air de te réjouir…

-Je ne sais pas quel sport on pratiquera, mais, sans me vanter… »

Je me stoppai. Bien sûr que je me vantais.

« Bon d'accord, sans la moindre modestie, je me débrouille assez bien pour ce qui est des épreuves physiques. Tant que les règles ne sont pas trop compliqués et les conditions bonnes.

-Je suis en bonne forme, mais je ne connais aucun sport. Lâcha Kadaj avec regret. »

Je lui adressai un sourire compatissant et réconfortant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai. Au moins une matière où je serais peut-être un peu plus douée que toi…Tu me surclasse en wutaïen.

-Apparemment, c'est ma langue natale, alors je n'ai pas de mérite de ce côté-là. Me répondit-il alors que nous trouvions un panneau qui nous dirigea jusqu'au gymnase. Même si je ne peux pas dénier le reste de mes résultats…

-Tss…aussi modestes l'un que l'autre…Y en a pas un pour rattraper le coup. Constatai-je en soupirant. »

Kadaj se mit à rire.

« Ah, voilà le gymnase ! M'exclamai-je. Et…la classe… »

Ma bonne humeur chuta aussi brusquement qu'elle était montée. Encore une journée à supporter ces sales fayots, se servant de la réputation de leurs parents, autrement dit de quelque chose qu'ils ne méritaient pas, pour briller auprès des autres et écraser ceux qui ne pouvaient prétendre être au même niveau social qu'eux.

Je poussai un soupir. Kadaj fut le premier d'entre nous à les rejoindre. Ce qui jeta un grand froid dans leur groupe.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Lançai-je à la ronde. Si je vais bien ? Oh, parfaitement, j'ai hâte de passer cette journée en votre compagnie ! Non, non, ne vous en faites pas pour les excuses, je les accepte ! Si je suis magnanime ? Nooon, pas du tout ! Je suis juste…

-Grande sœur, tu retombes dans tes délires…

-Et si l'on doit supporter une débile, en plus de toutes les autres tares qu'elle possède…Renifla Victoire d'un ton méprisant.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, _déléguée_.

-Ne compte même pas me battre, sale monstre. Il faut plus que de la force brute et un manque évident de neurones pour parvenir à s'élever au même niveau que le mien en sport…

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Si nous sommes arrogants, tu es toi-même mégalo, ma pauvre fille. Et de quel sport s'agit-il, d'abord ? La coupai-je alors qu'elle allait me cracher une réplique fumeuse.

-Badminton. »

Mon sport préféré, quelle chance !

« Tu es tombé sur le mauvais lot, déléguée. Je suis sûre que je pourrais te battre. Sans mal.

-On parie ? Si tu échoues… »

Victoire me dévisagea quelques instants, avant d'ajouter :

« Ton pendentif sera à moi. Ainsi que ta bague. Tu as l'air d'y tenir beaucoup…

-Plus que tu ne peux le croire, sale mégère…Répliquai-je en serrant ma prise sur le cadeau de Denzel et Marlène. De mon côté… »

Je jouai au même jeu qu'elle, détaillant gestes et accessoires. Ce à quoi elle avait l'air de tenir le plus…

« Je te prends cette boucle d'oreille. Terminai-je en désignant la susnommée, unique et toute d'or parée. »

Victoire plaqua sa main sur son oreille :

« Je refuse.

-J'ai accepté les termes du pari, Victoire. Fais-en de même. A moins que la fifille à ses parents ne s'abaisse à se comporter comme une vulgaire prolétaire ?

-Je relève le défi. Répondit celle-ci, blême de rage.

-Parfait. »

La prof, une femme athlétique qui ne manqua pas, chose étonnante, de me plaire, nous invita à entrer.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kadaj.

-Si je me retire maintenant, elle aura toutes les raisons de se moquer de moi. Ce que je ne lui céderai sous aucun prétexte.

-Je veux dire que ce serait dommage de l'abîmer. Il ne faudrait pas que ça te retombe dessus...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me maîtriser, Kadachou.

-Mouais. Mais comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Kadachou ?

-Je déteste.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mignon tout plein !

-C'est hideux. Je préfère rester à Kadaj.

-Pff...Ca t'allait pourtant bien.

-Sans façon. Je vais rejoindre les autres et me changer.

-Fais attention à toi. »

Kadaj se mit à rire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas rester des plombes. Le temps d'enfiler l'uniforme sportif qu'ils nous ont donné et voilà. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiéterais, en fait.

-J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

-C'est vraiment triste de devoir entendre ces choses de ta part… »

Sur ces mots, Kadaj me fit une rapide bise, avant de se diriger vers son propre vestiaire. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer :

« Perverse. »

Je me retournai, furieuse. Une des amies, sbires devrais-je dire, de Victoire.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Et je préfère savoir le nom des gens qui m'insultent, à fortiori sans raison.

-Je m'appelle Helena Palmer. »

Palmer…N'était-ce pas le scientifique du début du jeu à la mort aussi pitoyable que son être ? Bien que mon cœur se serra en songeant que cette fille avait dû perdre quelqu'un qui lui était sans doute proche, père ou oncle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la bêtise se transmettait sûrement par le sang.

« Et tomber ainsi amoureuse de son propre frère, je trouve ça répugnant.

-L'amour n'a rien de répugnant quand il est sincère ! Et nous ne sommes pas du même sang, de toute manière. Alors, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Tu es une Incarnée. Un putain de monstre. Imaginer votre espèce proliférer me dégoûte.

-Tu n'imagines à quel point tu peux m'écoeurer, pauvre fille. »

Helena me saisit au col.

« Je te préviens, grognasse. Qu'importe tout ce que tu as pu faire, les pouvoirs dont tu disposes, je sais que tu es en danger de mort. Et crois-moi que je ne me retiendrais pas de te casser la gueule autant de fois que nécessaire si tu continues à faire du mal à Victoire.

-Continue à faire du mal ? T'as suivi l'histoire depuis le début ? C'est elle qui me martyrise !

-La faute à qui ? »

Avec un dernier regard haineux, Helena me relâcha avant de se diriger vers la salle de gym.

Plus déconcertée qu'autre chose, je me rendis pour ma part aux vestiaires féminins, où, curieusement, aucune des filles ne daigna m'approcher ni même me parler. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elles auraient tout fait pour empêcher ce "duel"…Apparemment non.

*

La professeure s'est montrée incroyablement excitée à l'idée de ce duel, dont Victoire l'avait informée pour lui demander d'arbitrer de la manière la plus équitable qui soit.

« Mettre en jeu honneur et biens dans un duel, et jouer tout cela avec force, sang et sueur…C'est là tout ce que je peux admirer et encourager chez mes élèves ! »

Sa réaction, quelque peu déplacée, n'avait pas manqué de me surprendre, mais ne m'avait pas déplu. J'aimais sa façon de penser, finalement assez peu éloignée de la mienne.

« Tu es prête à mordre la poussière, Ambre ?

-Oh, crois-moi, celle qui risque de tomber ici, c'est toi. Tu n'as pas idée de combien je peux désirer cette victoire, Victoire.

-Et un jeu de mot digne de ce nom, un ! Marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Gardez à l'esprit que cette rencontre est exclusivement sportive, alors ravalez rancœur et insultes et contentez-vous de jouer ! Faites-nous voir la véritable force de l'espèce humaine ! »

Tout en songeant que cette professeure était toutefois un peu cinglée, je laissais le volant à Victoire pour le premier service.

« La rencontre se fera sur dix points, en tie-break. Les contestations contre l'arbitre seront toutes refusées. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Victoire m'adressa un regard empli d'antipathie, avant de se décider à exécuter le premier service, qui, je ne pouvais le dénier, ne manquait pas de technique.

Je me mis à courir, saisissant la chance qui m'était offerte pour smasher. Le volant lui rasa la paume de la main, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

« 1-O, volant à l'adversaire.

-C'était un coup d'essai.

-Mais oui, mais oui… »

En fait, c'était réellement un coup d'essai. Victoire était beaucoup plus douée que je ne le pensais. A tel point que nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement à égalité. Si elle possédait une technique imparable, ma force nouvellement acquise ainsi que mon absence de peur quant aux blessures que je pouvais subir me permettaient tout de même de rattraper son niveau.

« 7-7, le volant pour Victoire ! Signala la professeure.

-Je vais t'écraser, Ambre. Et je brûlerais devant tes yeux ce à quoi tu tiens le plus.

-Nous n'avons pas encore fini, Déléguée. Et je ne peux pas te permettre de prendre ces objets.

-Pas plus que je ne peux te laisser poser tes sales pattes sur cette boucle d'oreille ! »

Sur ces mots, Victoire servit, un tir bien plus violent et haineux que les précédents. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je pouvais également insuffler autant de malveillance et de méchanceté dans mes coups qu'elle ne le faisait.

Victoire poussa un cri de douleur alors que le volant alla lui marteler le visage.

« 8-7, volant pour Ambre !

-Professeur ! Elle a failli m'éborgner ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Le jeu d'Ambre est agressif, mais efficace. La seule personne à qui vous devez vous en prendre, c'est vous, Victoire. »

Celle-ci pesta, dépitée de voir la professeure s'incliner en ma faveur. Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle m'avait adressé un clin d'œil.

Le match se termina assez rapidement, sans fioritures. Au dernier moment, je réussis à emporter la victoire, arrachant de peu le point à la Déléguée, qui fulmina.

« Mon pari, Déléguée. Déclarai-je en tendant la main. »

Victoire, qui avait retiré sa boucle d'oreille, la serra contre son cœur.

« Va te faire foutre.

-Un pari est un pari, Victoire. Donne-la moi. De suite. »

Helena s'interposa immédiatement.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Fiche-lui la paix !

-J'aurais respecté les termes de mon pari si j'avais échoué. Faites-en de même !

-Je ne te la donnerai jamais ! Jamais ! »

Je me tournai vers Victoire, surprise :

« Tu peux prendre jusqu'à mon cœur…Jusqu'à mon être...Mais je ne te laisserai jamais cette boucle ! C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui !

-Toi et ton cher frangin Kadaj, vous avez tué son frère. Par le Geostigma. Sa seule véritable famille. Vous comptez lui prendre encore quelque chose ? Vous qui lui avez déjà tout pris… »

Les mots d'Helena me firent reculer, et je sentis le poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur moi.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais beaucoup ici ont souffert à cause de vous…Et d'autres continuent à souffrir ! Ma mère est en train d'agoniser…Tout ça à cause de cette putain de nouvelle maladie ! Vous en êtes la cause, hein ?

-Non, c'est faux ! Protesta Kadaj.

-Comment on pourrait vous croire ? Vous avez déjà tués tant de gens…J'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous parvenez à continuer à vivre…

-Ca suffit maintenant ! »

La professeure s'était interposée, me séparant d'Helena que je m'apprêtais à frapper, mue par la rage et la haine.

« Vous, je veux vous voir suer sang et eau ! Ambre, suivez-moi, j'aimerais vous parler. »

J'hochai la tête, avant de suivre la prof. J'adressai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Kadaj avant de me laisser guider par elle.

*

« Quelle pagaille ! Tu dois avoir le don pour t'attirer des ennuis ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, tout en me servant une tasse de thé.

-Heu…Pardon ?

-Ils sont insupportables, non ? Mais ils ont tout de même des circonstances atténuantes…Après tout, on ne choisit pas la famille dans laquelle on vit. Mais je parle, je parle et je ne me suis même pas présenté dans les règles : Kaika Dennis.

-Enchantée. »

Elle semblait avoir radicalement changé de personnalité…Moi qui m'attendais à un sermon, je me retrouvais à goûter avec elle et à discuter aimablement.

« Ce n'est que le deuxième jour, Ambre, mais je te plains. Sincèrement. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te parler auparavant.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez manqué quelque chose…

-Ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Tu ne dois pas manquer de confiance en toi, surtout pas. Je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Si vous le dites… »

Kaika poussa un profond soupir.

« Cette apathie ne te va pas au teint, Ambre.

-Comprenez que j'ai du mal à encaisser le fait d'être responsable du deuil d'une bonne partie des élèves de cette classe…

-Jenova en est responsable.

-J'ai accepté que Jenova me possède. Je l'ai fait sciemment, en toute conscience.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

Je relevai la tête, étonnée. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'affirme le contraire…

« Je voulais protéger Kadaj. Et ses frères, après. Ils étaient devenus ma famille. »

Un sourire soulagé s'afficha sur son visage :

« Alors, ce n'était ni pour l'argent, ni pour le pouvoir ou quoi que ce soit du même genre ? J'en suis rassurée…Tu n'es pas si égoïste que tu en as l'air…

-Vous êtes dure.

-Il te faut accepter cette vérité. Ce que tu as fait était égoïste. Tu as mis en danger Gaïa toute entière et tu es loin de ne pas être liée aux morts du Geostigma. »

Ma tasse se brisa entre mes mains. Ces mêmes mains qui ne cessaient de trembler, alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

« Regarde-moi, Ambre ! Regarde-moi et accepte la vérité ! Sinon, elle te poursuivra jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par y sombrer !

-Je…Je ne veux pas…

-Je ne te demande pas de vouloir ou non ! Je te demande d'accepter ! Kadaj l'a déjà fait ! Son regard s'est libéré ! Alors que le tien reste emprisonné de cette culpabilité refoulée…

-Je…Je vais vomir…J'arrive plus à…à respirer… »

Mon hyperventilation reprenait. Je sentis mon être se décomposer, alors que ma vue se troublait. La gifle que me donna Kaika me ramena vite à la réalité.

« Ne te réfugie pas derrière cela ! Cesse d'être lâche ! Tu as remis en jeu ce à quoi ton cœur tenait le plus pour pouvoir faire comprendre aux autres qui tu étais ! Que tu étais loin d'être le monstre qu'ils pensaient voir en toi, mais juste une fille perdue ayant commis des erreurs ! Retrouve le courage qui était en toi ! Accepte ces erreurs ! C'est ce que tu dois faire ! »

Blême de rage, je me relevai, avant de hurler :

« Vous me demandez toujours de tout endurer ! Merde, est-ce que vous savez seulement ce que je ressens ? Est-ce que vous vous souciez seulement de moi, vous tous ? Je passe mon temps à supporter parce que je crève de peur à l'idée de voir mes amis, ma famille mourir par ma faute ! Ces gosses de riches ont le droit d'être lâches ! Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas l'être aussi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas être simplement comme tout le monde ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, sinistre idiote ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Rufus Shinra a mis le grappin sur toi ? Tu es différente, tu n'as pas le droit d'être faible ! Sitôt que tu te montreras ainsi, il en profitera et tu perdras tout ce à quoi tu tiens ! Et je ne te parle pas de simples objets, mais de vies humaines ! »

Je me tus net, toujours emplie de colère, mais calmée par ses propos. J'avais beau vouloir le nier, encore et toujours, elle avait raison. J'étais…spéciale. Et les cellules de Jenova n'étaient d'ailleurs pas seules en cause.

« Je n'ai pas non plus eu le droit à des états d'âme d'adolescente normale, Ambre. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais je ne peux pas te permettre de baisser les bras. Parce que si tu le fais, Rufus Shinra n'hésitera pas, lui.

-Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître… »

Le regard de Kaika se fit songeur. Ses traits se durcirent, tandis que ses mains se crispèrent :

« Disons que j'ai une dette envers lui…Je n'ai pas envie d'en raconter plus. »

Je ne l'invitai pas à poursuivre. C'était inutile. Je savais à quel point un secret pouvait être pénible et douloureux…Surtout lorsqu'on venait à le révéler aux autres.

« J'ai appris que tu enquêtais sur les causes de cette nouvelle maladie. »

J'hochai la tête, surprise qu'elle ait choisi ce sujet pour se détourner du sien :

« C'est exact. Où avez-vous obtenu ces informations ?

-Disons que j'ai mes sources…Mais elles ne viennent pas du Président, si cela peut te rassurer.

-Je n'en suis pas très sûre.

-Alors, tu avances ? »

Mes pensées revinrent alors à Alex, Yazoo et Loz. Dire qu'ils étaient peut-être malades, eux aussi…Seconde après seconde, minute après minute, leur vie me semblait diminuer, et je les sentais s'éloigner de moi, imperceptiblement.

« Pas beaucoup, hein ? J'ai peut-être une info à te filer…

-Une info ? Répétai-je, subitement intéressée.

-Yep. Et une certaine, hein ? Il y a un malade qui est prêt à tout pour avoir la chance de guérir…Y compris de laisser une Incarnée l'analyser.

-Vous voulez me montrer un cas ? Un vrai cas de cette maladie ?

-Yep. Il est actuellement alité dans l'hôpital qui se trouve dans cet établissement, l'un des meilleurs de la région.

-Forcément. Pourquoi se contenter d'une simple infirmerie pour une Académie comme celle-là ? »

Kaika éclata de rire.

« Ils sont fragiles, nos gosses…Et ils sont utiles. Enfin, ils seront utiles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Kaika ne répondit pas de suite. Elle s'approcha des rideaux bordant une des fenêtres de son bureau et le tira. La salle de gym où se trouvait les autres élèves nous apparurent alors. J'aperçus Kadaj, affrontant sauvagement un des élèves, Morris, si je me rappelle bien. J'éclatai de rire alors que Kadaj, ne connaissant visiblement pas les règles, transperça le filet à l'aide du volant.

« Victoire Tyler. M'indiqua Kaika en désignant la déléguée. En passe d'être l'une des meilleures élèves de cet établissement, son destin est déjà tracé afin qu'elle succède à Scarlet, paix à son âme. Sa remplaçante est trop vieille au goût de Rufus Shinra.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Non. Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

**_Avoue que cela n'a rien d'étonnant de sa part…_**

_Non, mais quand même ! Je veux dire…C'est écoeurant !_

« Quant à Helena Palmer, il est certain qu'elle succèdera à son défunt père. Celui-ci a vu son département se décrépiter depuis sa…disparition.

-Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'une folle intelligence…Il s'occupait du département spatial, non ?

-Oh, elle n'a pas une once de cerveau. Lança sans hésiter Kaika, ce qui ne manqua pas me choquer.

-C'est quand même votre élève !

-Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être pire que stupide. Et diablement sexy, quoiqu'un peu forte, d'un point de vue féminin tout à fait sain.

-Je vois le genre…

-La directrice du département du développement spatial n'a pas besoin d'être intelligente. Elle a juste besoin de s'entourer de gens capables de penser pour elle. De toute façon, pour l'influence qu'à son futur département…

-C'est répugnant.

-Oh, c'est made in Shinra Compagny. On n'y peut rien. »

Kaika referma les rideaux, avant de m'adresser un sourire :

« Tu vas mieux ? »

J'acquiesçai :

« J'ai le cœur plus léger. »

_Bien que, à proprement parler, je n'en possède pas vraiment…_

« Tu vois…La vérité est toujours moins lourde, une fois acceptée.

-Pas faux. Alors, vous parliez d'un malade, c'est cela ?

-Ouais. Il s'appelle Soledad Tuesti. »

Je manquai m'étouffer à ses propos.

« Tuesti ? Il est apparenté à Reeve Tuesti ?

-Tu le connais ? »

Oups, la gaffe…Avec un rire gêné, je me rattrapai rapidement :

« Simplement de nom. Le directeur de la WRO, hein ?

-Depuis peu, mais c'est ça.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils…

-Il n'en a pas. En tout cas, pas un fils biologique. Il l'a adopté il y a quelques années. Peu de gens le connaissent, à vrai dire. Seuls ceux qui appartiennent à l'Académie. Il est caché.

-Caché ?

-Son père est un des gros bonnets de la Shinra. Il a peur pour lui, alors il le protège. Le fils du directeur de la WRO pourrait être sûr d'être la cible de tous les terroristes et opposants s'il venait à être connu. »

Logique. Le pauvre devait sans doute mal le vivre…

« Tu devras faire attention, par contre. Il n'a pas un caractère très net, donc il se pourrait que…

-Qui n'a pas un caractère très net ? »

Un coup sourd se fit entendre. Médusée, je vis l'inconnu qui était arrivé abattre une batte de baseball sur Kaika, qui ne l'évita que de justesse.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'étais en train de raconter sur moi ?

-Soledad, ne t'énerve donc pas, ce n'était qu'une blague !

-Kaika, je te déteste quand tu fais ça. Excuse-la, ajouta-t-il à mon égard, elle est un peu bizarre.

-Euh…Mais je peux savoir exactement qui tu es ? D'après elle, tu étais atteint de cette nouvelle maladie et tu voulais que je vienne t'examiner…

-Franchement, j'ai l'air d'être malade ? »

Je l'observai un peu plus intensément. Son visage était recouvert d'une capuche, mais ses mains étaient tremblantes et le peu de peau que je parvenais à apercevoir était d'une blancheur inquiétante. J'hochai la tête. Soledad se mit à rire.

« Au moins, tu es franche. Mais je ne t'ai encore jamais vu. Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Ambre Nemrod. Je suis arrivée hier dans l'Académie.

-Ambre Nemrod ? C'est cool comme nom ! Enchanté ! Moi, comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, c'est Soledad Tuesti. »

Un grand sourire se fit voir à travers les ombres formées par sa capuche. J'haussai un sourcil, déconcertée par son attitude.

« Je te rassure, Ambre, Soledad ne sait rien à ton propos. Il est…Comment dire…un peu détaché de la réalité.

-Va te faire voir, Kaika. De nous deux, c'est toi la plus détachée. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends exactement compte du genre de coup foireux que tu lui as fait. »

A ma grande surprise, celle-ci baissa la tête, adoptant une posture honteuse.

« Sorry, Ambre…

-Euh…Ce n'est rien, vraiment ! »

Ils étaient bizarres tous les deux…Trop de familiarité pour un élève et sa professeure, l'attitude étrange de Kaika et surtout le mystère entourant Soledad me perturbaient. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi maladif ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas être au courant de mon histoire ? Même les quidams avaient appris qui j'étais et certains me haïssaient pour cela. Et ce, grâce à la complicité de Shinra et de ses employés…

Sans oublier son visage, qu'il refusait de montrer et que, bien évidemment, je brûlai d'impatience de voir.

« Tu as fait quelque chose de spécial ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie d'innocence. »

Un silence lourd de gêne s'installa dans la pièce.

« Demande aux élèves de la classe, ils te répondront mieux que moi. Lâchai-je avec amertume.

-Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ils sont trop pourris-gâtés pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement…Raconte-moi donc.

-Plus tard, Soledad. Le cours doit reprendre. S'interposa, à mon grand soulagement, Kaika.

-Ok…

-Pour toi aussi. Lâche cette batte. On fait du badminton.

-C'est nul, le badminton. Le base-ball, y a que ça de vrai !

-Suis le programme, Soledad. Le base-ball, c'était au premier trimestre. On est au deuxième.

-Quoi, le deuxième ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Tu ne savais pas ? »

Soledad secoua la tête.

« Elle n'a pas eu la bonté de me le dire. L'infirmière. Ajouta-t-il alors que j'affichai un air d'incompréhension totale. »

Il ne paraissait vraiment pas ancré dans la réalité…Jusqu'à ignorer la date du jour, c'est dire !

**_Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un de plus étourdi que toi, petite idiote._**

_Je la retiens, celle-là._

**_A moins qu'il n'ait une raison pour son ignorance…_**

_C'est ce que je me disais. Peut-être qu'on pourrait relier ça à son aspect maladif…_

**_Une maladie, peut-être ? Différente d'Epidemia, il n'a pas l'air de se porter si mal. Et ça n'a pas l'air récent…_**

« Hey, Ambre ! »

Je sursautai, m'étant complètement coupée du monde extérieur. Je me retournai vers Soledad et Kaika, avant de m'excuser.

« T'en fais pas, il m'arrive souvent la même chose. Mais il faut que le cours reprenne…

-Ca va bientôt faire une demi-heure qu'on discute. Ajouta Kaika. Ils vont finir par se poser des questions…Et il faudrait que tu expliques les règles du jeu à Kadaj. Je vais avoir des problèmes s'il continue d'abîmer le matériel.

-Je vais m'occuper de ça…Répondis-je avec une grimace.

-Soledad, il faut que tu ailles enfiler l'uniforme de sport. Et seulement lui. »

Au tour de Tuesti Junior de grimacer.

« Je dois vraiment ?

-Désolée, Soledad. Si un surveillant vient à venir et que tu n'es pas prêt, tu ne seras pas le seul à te faire taper sur les doigts. Et c'est très douloureux de leur part. »

Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir avant de retirer sa veste à capuche. Il portait déjà l'uniforme sous cette veste. Et un bandage rougi entourant son cou entier. Ce qui n'était pas le plus choquant.

Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais pas pu voir un visage aussi abîmé, aussi…brûlé. Le côté droit de son visage, en particulier la joue, était comme fondu, recouvert d'impressionnantes cicatrices.

« Pardon de t'imposer cette vue…S'excusa Soledad avec un regard triste. J'imagine que ça doit te dégoûter…

-Non. C'est vrai que ça me surprend, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas de ta faute. Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Une ombre de sourire apparut sur son visage tuméfié.

« Chacun ses secrets. Tu gardes ton histoire pour toi, je garde mon passé pour moi !

-Tu es vraiment un gamin, Soledad…Souligna Kaika avec un sourire complice.

-J'ai dix-sept ans, Kaika ! Protesta-t-il avec une mine boudeuse.

-Et moi trente, ma fouine préférée ! Répondit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts. »

Soledad rougit :

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Kaika !

-Si j'ai envie de le faire, je peux. Je suis ton prof, Soledad !

-Ben justement… »

Kaika esquiva l'objection et nous invita à retourner dans la salle de gym. Ce que nous fîmes, avec une certaine réticence.

*

« Hey, Grande Sœur ! Tu vas bien ? S'écria Kadaj en me faisant un grand signe de la main. »

J'allais le rejoindre, accompagnée de Soledad, partagée entre le fou rire et la consternation.

« Regarde, j'ai déjà marqué treize buts !

-Kadaj…

-Oui ?

-Je vais t'expliquer les règles. »

Je m'exécutai, alors que Soledad observait d'un regard admiratif et impressionné les treize filets qui avaient subi la violence des coups de Kadaj.

« Tu as une sacrée force ! Tu m'apprendras à faire pareil ?

-Morris, va sur le terrain 3. Soledad, reconcentre-toi et prends ta raquette, tu vas jouer en équipe avec Wilhelmina. Kadaj, Ambre, je vous laisse ensemble. A condition que plus aucun matériel ne soit cassé par votre faute.

-Compris, Madame ! Répondîmes-nous en chœur. »

Soledad se contenta d'un sourire gamin, avant d'attirer la demoiselle à ses côtés et de s'approcher de Kadaj.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Soledad Tuesti. Et voici Wilhelmina…

-Mina. Rectifia la jeune fille en pinçant ses lèvres déjà trop fines.

-Donc, Mina Lisbon qui déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom entier. Et toi ? »

Je ne fus pas la seule à avoir été surprise par son ignorance. Kadaj le fut également.

« Je m'appelle…

-Tu ne connais pas Kadaj ? Tu es trop absent pour ton bien, mon pauvre Soledad.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Mina chérie, mais je ne suis pas en mesure d'être en ta présence chaque jour.

-Ce qui me rassure. Imagine devoir supporter ta présence stupide chaque heure de chaque journée… »

Soledad éclata de rire. Mais le regard de Wilhelmina était sincère. Et affreusement blessant. Ne s'en rendait-il donc pas compte ? Et elle…Restait-elle avec lui par peur de l'ombre de son père et de la WRO ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Soledad semblait grandement l'apprécier et paraissait croire que ses sautes d'humeur pouvaient être qualifiées d'humour noir. Un peu trop grinçant.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe à eux. Ajouta-t-elle après avoir coulé un regard méprisant à notre encontre. Ils n'ont rien de fréquentables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ambre a l'air très sympa. Et son frère aussi.

-Tu es trop naïf. Ils ne te feront que du mal.

-Mina, je suis encore capable de discerner mes ennemis de mes amis, merci bien. »

Je jetai un œil à Wilhelmina : elle affichait le même regard que le mien. Un regard clairement incrédule.

« Dites, vous êtes en sport, là ! La moindre des choses, c'est de jouer un peu, non ? Au lieu de vous regarder en chiens de faïence…

-Oui, madame. Soupirai-je en me mettant en place. »

Le premier volant fut lancé. Et, sans surprise, Kadaj et moi fûmes battus. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me laisser amère. J'étais réellement mauvaise joueuse. Enfin, pas au point de tricher pour arriver à mes fins, mais je détestai perdre. Vraiment.

Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur que je me préparai à aborder le reste de la journée.

Et ce fut de mauvaise humeur que je terminai celle-ci. Du moins, quand Soledad n'était pas avec nous…Sa gentillesse teintée d'innocence me remontait sérieusement le moral. J'avais beau ne le connaître que depuis ce matin, j'avais l'impression que l'on était amis depuis toujours. Etait-ce de nouveau dû à mon hypersensibilité ?

Je fis un grand signe à Tifa, qui nous attendait près de la voiture. J'invitai Soledad à nous rejoindre, bien qu'il paraissait visiblement très gêné à l'idée de rencontrer notre tutrice. Malgré ma gêne, j'avais réussi, grâce à l'aide de Kadaj, à lui raconter mon histoire. Et il ne m'avait pas fait de reproches. Il m'avait juste assuré que cela serait digne d'un roman ou d'un film. Il ne s'imaginait sans doute pas à quel point…

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Qui est ce garçon ? »

Soledad avait renfilé veste longue et capuche, si bien que Tifa ne parvenait pas à voir son visage.

« Je m'appelle Soledad. Répondit-il machinalement. »

Il n'était sans doute pas autorisé à donner son nom de famille en-dehors de l'Académie…Tifa ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Moi, c'est Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. Enchantée. C'est un très joli prénom, tu sais.

-M…Merci. Bredouilla-t-il, gêné.

-Pourquoi ne nous accompagnerais-tu pas ? J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. »

Soledad hésita. Un bref instant.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Une autre fois peut-être ?

-Ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Ils te l'ont peut-être déjà dit, mais j'habite et tiens le 7th Heaven. Tu connais ? »

Soledad hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait. Son père devait déjà lui en avoir parlé…

« Viens quand tu le désires. Il y a toujours de la place pour un invité…Même si la maison est déjà fort remplie.

-Merci, mademoiselle. »

Il lui serra la main, avant de faire de même à celle de Kadaj. Puis il s'approcha de moi, posant un baiser délicat sur ma joue, à si peu de centimètres de mes lèvres…Ce qui me fit atrocement rosir. Puis son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur moi :

« A demain. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. »

Puis il s'éloigna. Tifa eut un petit rire :

« Charmant garçon. Tout à fait à mon goût.

-Tu parles comme une vieille…Souligna Kadaj avec un petit sourire. »

Sourire qui disparut quand Tifa abattit sa main sur sa pauvre tête, le faisant faussement gémir de douleur.

« Et Alex serait jaloux de toute façon…Comment va-t-il au fait ? Et Charlotte et Genesis ? Ajoutai-je en m'amusant des rougissements de Tifa.

-Alex a joué du piano pour les clients jusqu'à la fermeture. Là, il doit être en train de se balader un peu ou de faire une sieste. Les clients n'ont pas arrêté de le demander, il est épuisé… »

Epuisé, oui. Mais par les clients ou par Epidemia ? Bonne question…Dont la réponse ne cessait de m'effrayer.

« Quant à Charlotte et Genesis… »

Tifa poussa un triste et comique soupir.

« On leur a fait subir un petit relooking. Mais ça a déprimé Genesis. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il marmonnait tout seul, un livre à la main, et ne cessait de tripoter ses cheveux. Charlotte l'a beaucoup mieux pris. Quand je l'ai quittée, elle essayait de convaincre Yazoo et Loz de l'entraîner.

-Elle a dû réussir. Nous informa Kadaj. Du moins, pour Loz. Il adore l'entraînement, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Yazoo.

-Je lui ai prêté une ancienne dague qui m'appartenait.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Gémis-je d'une voix plaintive. Elle ne va pas arrêter de s'amuser avec… »

Nous nous mîmes à rire. C'était tout à fait son genre.

« Vous avez l'air de meilleure humeur, c'est bien.

-De meilleure humeur ? On a perdu notre match ! Protestai-je. Si seulement Kadachou n'avait pas laissé échapper ce volant…

-Ne m'appelle pas Kadachou. Et c'était la première fois que je jouais. Soledad et Wilhelmina Dennis étaient plus entraînés !

-Ca n'excuse rien ! On a été écrasés…Bouh, je déteste perdre ! Alors que je suis super douée en badminton…

-Et incroyablement modeste. Ajouta Tifa.

-Exactement. »

Nous repartîmes dans un grand rire. Ca faisait du bien de se détendre un peu…Juste un peu.

« Kadaj ?

-Hmm ?

-Je voudrais que tu m'entraînes. Au combat. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par ma proposition :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir besoin, pourtant.

-Jenova ou Sephiroth se sont toujours battus à ma place, quelle que soit la situation. Je voudrais pouvoir me défendre. Seule. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Ainsi que de tes frères.

-De nos frères. Rectifia-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif. Ils seront sûrement heureux de t'entraîner. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Merci, Kadaj.

-Je pourrais te filer un coup de main également. Ils risquent d'être un peu brutaux avec toi, je te donnerais un peu plus de douceur. Me fit savoir Tifa avec un léger sourire.

-Merci à vous deux. Vraiment. »

Je n'avais plus le droit de fuir, d'être lâche. Et encore moins le droit de me reposer sur quelqu'un. Il y avait des gens qui attendaient des résultats de ma part. Que je puisse les guérir. Je n'avais pas le droit d'échouer. Sous peine de mourir avec eux.

Et je devais aider Alex. S'il était malade, je voulais pouvoir le guérir. S'il venait à mourir, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Mais pour cela, il me faudrait vaincre celui ou celle à l'origine de cette maladie. Elle était loin d'être ordinaire. Et j'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout cela…

**_Penserais-tu à Jenova, très chère ? C'est impossible. Je l'aurais su. Elle et moi sont inextricablement liés._**

_L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis sûre que j'ai raté quelque chose…Un détail, un indice…Il me faudrait un nouveau cas. _

**_Un vrai cas. Cette professeure m'a passablement…énervée._**

_Ne dis pas ça. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait par malignité. J'y ai réfléchi. Elle devait vouloir que nous allions rendre visite à Soledad. Elle ne savait sans doute pas qu'il ne serait plus alité aujourd'hui…_

**_Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que nous nous retrouvions de nouveau sans piste. Enfin…Le seul malade que nous ayons sous la main se trouve être ton frère._**

_Il est probablement atteint. Ce n'est pas encore sûr…_

**_Toi, tu en es persuadée. Autant que moi._**

Cela était vrai. Les paroles de Rufus Shinra avaient semé le doute dans mon esprit. Et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Le temps passait si vite…Et il était si précieux.

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais te donner un conseil. Un bon conseil._**

_Lequel ?_

**_Reste éloignée le plus possible de cette Victoire Tyler et de cette Helena Palmer. Ces filles sont dangereuses. La première est dans la trempe de Scarlet, et est dotée d'une vraie intelligence, contrairement à ce que pense Kaika. Quant à la seconde…Je pense qu'elle te tuerait si elle le pouvait. Elle est totalement dévouée à Victoire. Et t'en veut à mort._**

_Merci pour ses rassurants et éclairants conseils. Autre chose ?_

**_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rempli les clauses de ton pari ?_**

C'est vrai…J'avais oublié…La boucle d'oreille de Victoire…

_Je ne sais pas. Plus d'envie, sans doute._

**_Tu es moins égoïste que tu n'en as l'air. Tu étais prête à la lui arracher, pourtant. Pourquoi ?_**

_J'ai eu quelques…souvenirs. Et une envie de vengeance. Devenir bourreau au lieu de victime. J'en avais tant rêvé…_

**_Et alors ? Cela t'a plu ?_**

_Non. Les deux sont aussi désagréables l'un que l'autre. Et la sensation de domination et de puissance que je ressentais également ne changera rien à cela. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se reproduira._

**_Il vaut mieux. Je t'aurais forcé à lui rendre._**

_Ah vraiment ?_

**_Je suis loin d'être aimable, mais j'ai tout de même l'honneur ! Et voler ainsi une pauvre fille…_**

Il n'avait pas tort. J'avais vraiment été pitoyable sur le coup. Mais inutile de s'attarder plus là-dessus. Je savais que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Plus jamais.

Utiliser ma force pour violenter les autres…Un frisson me parcourut à cette idée. Cela me déplaisait autant que d'en être la victime. Si ce n'est plus.

J'avais compris que ma force ne devait pas servir à faire du mal. Que si j'allais m'entraîner, ce n'était pas pour me battre pour des choses aussi vaines que la fierté ou la colère…Mais pour protéger. Et uniquement pour cela. Pour passer enfin du rôle d'éternelle protégée à celui de gardienne. Enfin…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…Introduction de deux personnages que j'adore ! J'espère qu'ils vous ont également emballés…On risque de les revoir assez souvent. Sans oublier Helena, qui fait partie de mes chouchous parmi les antagonistes.

Bon, trêve de bavardages, et réponse aux reviews après ce long, long chapitre :

Melior : Pas touche à chouchou Shinra ! Il est décidément trop beau pour être buté…quoique je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûre de son sort dans cette fic (s'il doit mourir, ce sera de façon grandiose et grandiloquente, à grand renfort de mouchoirs ^^). Il est très, très sadique. J'ai essayé de m'inspirer un peu de Nakago pour lui…Ca se voit, non ? Ou pas ?

Ah, l'histoire de Reno…Je comprends que tu puisses trouver ça irréaliste. Mais les angles vont s'arrondir au prochain chapitre, y compris pour l'attitude de Rude. Quant aux filles…J'avoue qu'avec un flingue sur la tempe, ou du moins sur celle d'un de mes amis, j'irais jusqu'à lâcher une autobiographie complète avec numéro de compte, carte de crédit et petit bonus en prime ^^. La peur fait faire des choses bizarres…J'espère te retrouver pour le chapitre suivant. Bises !

Mélain : Je vois qu'on a les mêmes fous rires…Autant dans l'anime que dans le manga, ça m'a toujours fait hurler de rire ce passage. Réaction un peu exagérée, mais bon…On fait ce qu'on peut, hein ^^ ? Ah, première réflexion dure contre Reno du chapitre ! Lui aussi je l'adore…J'ai tendance à être vraiment méchante avec les persos que j'aime bien…Kadaj persécuté, Rufus sadique, Reno lâche et incestueux…J'ai dû en oublier ^^. Tu m'as l'air bien féministe, dis moi. Pas bien ça. Il faut une égalité totale entre hommes et femmes. Même si je ferais bien pencher un peu la balance pour le sexe féminin, moi ^^…Merci beaucoup !

Charlotte : Pitié, lis au moins ma première fic, tu ne vas rien comprendre sinon ! Je compte utiliser des tas éléments de l'ancienne pour celle-ci…Et ne me fais pas de procès pour utilisation abusive de l'image ^^. Je ne révélerai rien d'autre que ton prénom, d'ac ? (Les autres, pour savoir adresse et nom, passez par MP. Non, je blague ^^). J'allais pas te laisser ton manga Yaoi, tu as encore oublié mon texte de théâtre, alors je me venge, na ^^ !

Ah, Genesis te plaît ! Il est so sexy, hein ? Je te passerai les vidéos doublées français de Crisis Core pour que tu l'apprécies encore mieux, si tu veux…C'est bien de se faire des fantasmes ^^.

Et j'ai, en grande partie, cette image de toi. Avoue que tu es trop dispersée. Il nous faut presque un repas entier pour t'entendre raconter la fin d'une histoire ^^. C'est assez marrant, d'ailleurs…

Tu ne m'as pas tapé, Lundi. Dois-je en déduire que tu ne le feras pas non plus cette fois ? Une réaction à retard…Parce que je ne t'ai pas fait apparaître dans ce chapitre-ci. Kyyaaaah, pardon, tu reviendras vite ! Et en narratrice, qui plus est ! Ce qui augmente encore mes chances de me faire taper…Bon, à très vite ! Bises bises !

Arisa : Tu n'as pas encore tout vu sur Faith. Crois-moi, tu vas être surprise ^^.

Ah, nouvel avis sur le passé de Reno ! Thank you, mais crois bien que l'on n'en a pas encore fait le tour. Il faudra patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour ça ! Pour ce qui est du triangle Reno/Lucile/Angela…C'est vrai que ces deux dernières évoquent quelque chose d'assez similaire pour Reno. Mais faut-il pour autant parler de substitution ? Réponse au prochain !

Oh, encore une contre Rufusounet ! Oh, allez, vive les persos sadiques ! Si je compte le faire mourir de la maladie ? Va savoir…Mais l'idée ne me plaît pas trop, pour le moment. A méditer. J'arrive pas tant à associer l'image de Rufus Shinra agonisant sous le coup d'Epidemia…A voir, toutefois.

Merci pour tous vos conseils, critiques et compliments ! Soyez sûres que ça me motive, mais avec le lycée, l'interdiction d'utiliser l'ordi portable pendant l'étude (du moins, pour le moment) à l'internat, les devoirs (bien que j'ai tendance à en oublier certains…Pardonnez-moi car j'ai péché), le code, la gestion de l'après-bac, le théâtre le mercredi aprèm, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus toute l'aprèm mais seulement une heure pour écrire, une infirmière parano et des tas d'autres trucs (notamment une crise d'adolescence en retard, une peur panique de la conduite qui me plonge dans des états pas possibles des heures durant, une balance émotionnelle qui fait des yoyos en permanence et une fainéantise évidente), c'est un peu difficile pour moi d'écrire. Je crois que le rythme, sans les vacances, va se limiter à un chapitre par semaine, voire deux si j'ai le temps et le courage. Vous les aurez donc le week-end.

Bon, ben, à présent, je vais me coucher, crevée d'avoir un peu trop écrit un peu trop tard (insomnie, mon amie…). Bonne nuit, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Nous revoici donc pour le 7ème chapitre d'Epidemia ! Voilà une affaire qui avance bien ^^. Je profite d'une énième heure d'étude pour écrire ce chapitre. Il risque d'être assez sombre, une nouvelle fois. Epidemia n'est pas un arc de l'histoire toujours très joyeux…

On passe du point de vue de Lucile, que nous avions quitté au pied de l'immeuble de Rude. Au fait, je précise, Rude et Reno habitent un immeuble différent de celui des filles, puisque leur grade dans la profession de Turk n'est pas le même. Leur appartement est donc plus spacieux et confortable.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avais une boule au ventre alors que je franchissais la porte de l'immeuble. Je n'étais pas totalement sûre de vouloir de suite être confrontée à ça…J'avais versé suffisamment de larmes pour une année entière.

Arrivée dans le hall, une évidence me vint à l'esprit. Comment trouver l'appartement et l'étage de Rude ? Cet idiot ne m'avait rien dit.

« Appartement 103. »

Je sursautai alors que sa douce et grave voix retentit à mes côtés.

« Rude ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Tu aurais dû sentir ma présence, tu n'es pas encore suffisamment entraînée.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela, Rude.

-Je sais. Suis-moi. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers.

« Pas d'ascenseur ?

-J'habite au premier étage.

-Et alors ? »

Rude eut un sourire devant mon évidente mauvaise foi. Après m'avoir gentiment traitée de mollusque, il me poussa jusqu'aux escaliers, que je gravis sans entrain.

« Mon appartement est juste ici.

-Juste en dessous de chez Reno…Constatais-je, amère à sa simple évocation. »

Rude ouvrit la porte, puis m'invita à entrer.

« Désolé pour le désordre, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger. »

Un désordre ? C'était peu dire…L'appartement entier semblait saccagé. Du verre brisé au sol, un oreiller éventré, une fenêtre cassée…

« Reno est venu ici. Enfin, je l'ai invité.

-C'est lui qui a… ?

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé ! M'interrompit-il. De déverser tout ce qu'il avait de peine, de tristesse et de colère sur le cœur. Et il l'a fait. Enfin, dans mon appart. Il a refusé de me frapper. Il aurait pu, pourtant.

-Rude ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Celui-ci eut un grand soupir. Il dépoussiéra quelque peu son lit, m'invitant à m'asseoir tandis que lui-même disposait d'une chaise, la seule à ne pas avoir été cassée.

« Je me doutais bien de ce qu'il allait faire. Qu'il allait tout te raconter.

-Et tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?

-Tu aurais préféré l'ignorer ?

-Oui. Je pense que oui. »

Rude retira ses lunettes, me fixant de son grand regard triste et incrédule.

« Tu es sincère ? »

J'hochai la tête, non sans hésitation :

« Oui, je le suis.

-Dans ce cas-là, tu es lâche. Et je blâme Reno pour avoir été assez naïf pour croire en toi. »

Mes poings se serrèrent, et il s'en fallut de peu pour que je ne perde mon sang-froid et ne me jette sur lui.

« N'inverse pas les rôles, bordel ! Qui de nous deux s'est fait avoir ? Qui de nous deux a servi de putain de substitut à l'autre ?

-C'est ce que tu crois ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Je lui ressemble, j'ai son sourire, c'est ce qu'il a affirmé. Il l'aime encore, ça crève les yeux ! Et il pense que je pourrais la remplacer.

-Il n'a jamais songé une chose pareille. Lucile, toi et Angela êtes complètement différentes à ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il te l'a dit ? C'aurait pu être un énième mensonge de sa part ! »

Se produisit alors une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir : ses larmes se mirent à briller. Briller de larmes !

« Rude…Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'autre ?

-Il est venu avec cette arme…Cette même arme que lui avait donné le Président…. »

Rude se leva, allant chercher celle-ci, avant de me la donner. Un pistolet aux rainures stylisées, vieux mais en bon état.

« Il me l'a tendu…Et il m'a dit que, à part toi, si quelqu'un devait le tuer à ce moment précis, ce devait être moi. J'ai refusé. Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille…Pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi… »

Ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Il avait tué sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, ainsi que son futur fils ! Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que le meurtrir…

« Reno n'avait pas, alors, tous les éléments de l'histoire. Et tu ne les as pas non plus.

-Tous…les éléments ? »

Le regard de Rude se fit dur, tandis que ses mains se crispèrent, en proie à une fureur que je n'aurais jamais cru voir émaner de lui.

« Nous avons été dupés. Tous. Par elle. Par Angela.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-La vérité. Laisse-moi commencer par le début… »

Rude prit une inspiration, cherchant visiblement ses mots tandis que, machinalement, ma main caressait l'arme que le Turk m'avait prêté. J'avais presque de sentir la chaleur de sa peau, la caresse amère de ses larmes de désespoir, alors que cette arme était sur le point de mettre fin à sa vie…

« Je n'ai jamais aimé Angela. Du moins, pas en tant qu'amoureux. Elle était une amie précieuse pour moi, la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Mais je ne pouvais pas comparer la teneur de notre relation à celle que j'entretenais avec Reno, à l'époque… »

Une relation qu'il… ? Non ! Il aurait été… ?

« Il n'avait jamais eu yeux que pour elle. Alors, trompé par la pureté de son regard d'Ange, je l'ai laissé l'aimer. Le fait qu'ils fussent frère et sœur ne me dérangeait pas. Tant qu'ils étaient sincères l'un envers l'autre…Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. »

Rude reprit sa respiration. Il ne tremblait pas, mais sa voix, elle, vibrait d'émotion.

« Tous ses sourires étaient faux, ses gestes calculés…Elle passait pour un ange, mais elle avait l'âme d'un démon. Et je fus le seul à le remarquer. Je l'ai prise à part. Je voulais qu'elle se révèle, qu'elle cesse de lui faire du mal de cette façon en lui faisant miroiter une cruelle illusion. Elle s'est contentée de rire. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et qu'elle ferait tout pour que je lui appartienne. J'ai refusé. Je me suis éloigné d'elle. J'avais peur. Elle était puissante, disposant d'un charisme inégalé ainsi que d'un certain talent pour s'amuser des faiblesses des autres. Ma seule faiblesse, c'était Reno. Et elle le savait pertinemment. Je suis partie là où elle ne pouvait m'atteindre, là où j'étais pourtant sûr de devenir assez fort pour la surpasser…

-La Shinra…

-J'ai passé les tests des Turks avec succès. Et, moi aussi, j'ai réussi la dernière épreuve. J'ai supprimé ce que j'avais de liens familiaux. Je n'ai pas cédé à la folie, comme Reno l'avait fait, mais j'ai été brisé. J'ai demandé à partir quelques temps. Ils l'ont accepté. Je suis retourné au village. Je voulais le revoir. Après tous ces événements, je voulais le revoir. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, il m'a pris dans ses bras, et il a pleuré avec moi. Pour lui, ma famille était morte par accident. Mais moi, je savais que j'avais du sang sur les mains. Et elle aussi le savait. Bien avant mon retour, elle le savait. Elle m'a posé un ultimatum : une année. Une année pour que notre relation devienne amour, une année pour qu'elle vienne à porter le nom des Clyde, mon nom. Le délai passé, elle révélerait tout à son frère. Mes sentiments, ce que j'avais fait…Tout. Absolument tout. Je ne voulais pas que Reno me haïsse. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache qui j'étais. Alors, j'ai joué le jeu. J'étais devenu un Turk, jouer la comédie n'était guère un souci pour moi. Une année est passée. Angela a alors annoncé notre mariage, notre soi-disant amour. Conneries. »

Son poing frappa le dossier de la chaise. Je n'étais pas doué d'empathie, mais j'aurais presque pu ressentir toute la haine qu'il accumulait pour cette fille aux allures d'ange.

« Reno a été détruit. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, alors qu'il lâchait les clichés inhérents à cette situation, mais des clichés sans âme ni conviction. Comme tu le sais, il est parti. Par la suite… »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tu la connais. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je n'ai jamais touché Angela. Au grand jamais.

-Tu ne l'as jamais touché ? Mais…L'enfant…

-Angela était malade. Gravement malade. On pouvait dire qu'elle était atteinte de mythomanie. Et ce mensonge-là n'était rien de plus qu'un parmi les autres pour elle. Peut-être un espoir qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer…Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait appuyé elle-même sur la détente en parlant de ce faux fils. Que c'était cet élément, plus que tous les autres, qui avait poussé Reno à la tuer. »

Rude laissa échapper un rire sinistre.

« Elle espérait sans doute également se protéger. Que Reno ne la tuerait pas s'il savait cela. Mais il est humain. Et amoureux, de surcroît. Cet enfant, il voulait qu'il soit de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir sa sœur devenir mère par un autre que lui. Alors, il l'a tué. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

-C'est malsain…

-Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que j'ai senti, lorsque l'on m'a annoncé sa mort, le poids de ses chaînes se défaire de moi. J'ai pleuré. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Elles étaient joyeuses, porteuses d'un nouvel espoir. J'avais beau me dire que je ne devais pas me réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je connaissais enfin ce qu'était la liberté.

-Il le sait ? Tu lui as tout raconté ? Tu disais qu'il n'avait pas, alors, tous les éléments de l'histoire…

-Je lui ai tout dit. Excepté mes sentiments. A la manière d'une flamme qui n'est pas entretenue, mon amour s'est éteint, pour faire face à la plus douce des amitiés. Je préférai cette situation. Reno en était heureux, moi également. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi…Il a sauvé mon âme et ma vie. Alors, ce jour-là, quand il s'est présenté à moi, je lui ai souri. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'épancher dans des discours, et ce n'est toujours pas le cas aujourd'hui. Et puis, je ne voulais pas lui révéler cette vérité. La plaie était encore trop profonde, trop vive, pour que je vienne à noircir le portrait qu'il se faisait de sa sœur. Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille… »

Rude se tourna vers moi, m'adressant un sourire. Puis il haussa un sourcil :

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Inutile de le nier, j'étais émue. Profondément émue.

« Idiot. T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Rude ! Tout ce temps, tu as voulu le protéger…Le protéger d'elle. T'es un crétin ! Un vrai crétin !

-Je m'en doute bien. Répondit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Sèche tes larmes, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer.

-Tu ne le fais presque jamais, stupide idiot ! Tu ne les laisses jamais sortir ! Alors, moi, je les sens jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur ! Et je les laisse couler pour toi…

-Comme le ferait une amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en reniflant et sanglotant, j'hochai la tête. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il se cachait tant de choses derrière l'armure impassible qu'affichait en permanence Rude…

« Tu vas aller le voir ?

-Bien sûr que je vais aller le voir, cet idiot de Reno ! Je vais lui faire regretter de ne pas être capable de s'exprimer clairement !

-Il t'aime, Lucile. Même si son cœur n'est pas encore totalement prêt à une véritable relation d'amour, il le sera bientôt. Mais tu ne dois pas le trahir. Jamais. Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas une seconde fois.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le trahir, moi. Dette d'honneur ou non, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. »

Rude m'ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux, tandis que je protestai :

« Tu as bien mûri en quelques jours, petite demoiselle ! J'aime beaucoup. Allez, va le rejoindre ! Mais avant cela… »

Rude se dirigea vers le lit, reprenant l'arme que j'avais laissé tomber alors que je m'étais mise à pleurer.

« Tiens. Il m'a demandé de te la donner. Il m'a dit que si tu voulais te venger et le tuer, ce devrait par cette arme que tu devras le faire. »

Etonnamment, je me mis à rire.

« Il ne changera donc pas… »

Rude m'offrit un nouveau sourire, avant de m'ouvrir la porte.

« Attends, j'aurais une question à te poser ! M'interposai-je.

-Laquelle ? »

Je sentis mes joues se mettre à rougir.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer dans ton cœur ? »

Rude me dévisagea, surpris, avant de se mettre à rire de sa douce voix grave.

« Tu n'hésites pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat, hein ?

-C'est mon caractère…Alors, alors ?

-Tu es bien curieuse…

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre, c'est ça ? Oh, allez ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux !

-Du calme, du calme, la bleue ! Je ne peux pas te dire de qui il s'agit, mais oui, il y a bien quelqu'un dans mon cœur…

-Fille ou garçon ? Elle ou il est au courant ?

-Elle ne le sait pas encore…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va donc te révéler, grand timide !

-Remets ton nez dans tes affaires, gamine, et va donc retrouver Reno.

-Ok, Rude ! Bon courage ! Et…merci. »

Sur ces mots, je gravis les escaliers jusqu'au prochain étage avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de Reno.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer terriblement. D'une main tremblante, je toquai à la porte. Reno l'ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Son regard était sombre et son visage défait.

« Tu es là…Est-ce que tu viens pour le faire ?

-Le…faire ?

-Me tuer, quoi d'autre ? Vu ce que je t'ai fait, et le mal que j'ai fait à d'autres, ce ne serait pas étonnant…Après tout, c'est pour moi que Rude s'est ainsi sacrifié auprès de ma soeur… »

Il avait l'air sérieux. Mortellement sérieux. Je serrai les dents.

« Tu crois vraiment…Tu penses que je pourrais faire une chose pareille, Reno ? »

Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur son doux visage :

« Tu m'as bien menacé de ton arme…Mais, si cela vient de toi, je n'ai pas peur. Tu as ce droit. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Allez. »

Il s'approcha de moi, avant de lever ma main tenant le pistolet, qu'il pointa ensuite contre son cœur. Je pouvais presque le sentir battre à travers le canon de l'arme.

« Il t'appartient entièrement. A toi d'en faire ce que bon te semble. Quelque soit ton choix, je le respecterai. Totalement.

-Lâche-moi…

-Hein ?

-Lâche cette main ! Ne la laisse pas ainsi ! Lâche-la ! »

Je ne voulais pas…Je ne voulais pas le tuer…Je ne pouvais le faire. Je jetai l'arme contre le mur, avant de me jeter dans ses bras, l'enserrant comme je ne l'avais jamais fait.

« Ne m'abandonne plus, Reno…S'il te plaît.

-C'est toi qui es parti.

-Et c'est toi qui m'as trahi ! »

Reno se détacha de moi, blessé.

« Le Reno que j'ai vu ce jour…Ce n'était pas celui que je connaissais. Je le sais ! Toi, tu aurais fermé les yeux ! Tu nous aurais laissé voir Ambre ! Je ne veux plus… »

J'étouffai un bref sanglot, alors que Reno se rapprochait de moi, m'enlaçant avec tendresse et douceur.

« Je ne veux plus voir ce Reno-là ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas le vrai…

-N'en sois pas si sûre…

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! Il n'y a pas de lâcheté en toi, Reno ! Il y a juste cette…cette personne que tu t'es persuadée être mais qui n'a jamais été toi. Angela, le Président, tes parents…ils t'ont forcé à devenir cette personne. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas elle. Et Rude le sait également ! »

C'était l'amour qui s'exprimait…L'amour qui pouvait voir au-delà des apparences, des préjugés…au-delà de tout, pourvu qu'il soit accepté. Et, si possible, partagé.

Reno reposa sa tête sur mes épaules, caressant mes cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre ne cessait de m'enlacer :

« Merci. Merci d'être revenue. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix… »

Reno s'écarta avant d'hausser un sourcil. Son expression, comique, m'arracha un petit rire.

« Tu n'as cessé d'occuper mes pensées, durant cette période qui m'a semblé être des mois. Et j'ai été jalouse, oui, terriblement jalouse, d'Angela. Je me rends compte à quel point c'est stupide…

-Moi aussi. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir percé à jour, quand je pouvais le faire. Rude n'aurait pas tant souffert. Toi non plus.

-Ne t'oublie pas, Reno ! Avoue qu'elle t'a tout de même bien compliqué les choses…

-C'est sûr ! Opina-t-il avec un petit rire doux, mêlé d'amertume. Mais, malgré toutes ces choses…Je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement. »

Reno se dirigea vers un de ses meubles, avant d'y prendre un cadre et de me le tendre. Rude, Reno et Angela.

« C'était notre dernière photo, avant qu'Angela n'annonce leur mariage. J'ai beau connaître la vérité, je ne peux pas accepter que ce sourire, ce sourire si beau, si lumineux, soit faux. Je ne le peux…Même si j'accepte à présent de ne la voir que comme ma sœur, je ne peux pas admettre la part de monstruosité qui se cachait en elle. Je voudrais ne garder que son sourire comme seul souvenir…

-Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'on le pense… »

Je caressai la photo d'un air songeur, tandis que Reno me dévisageait, visiblement interloqué :

« Elle était réellement amoureuse…On ne peut pas être un monstre quand on porte quelqu'un dans son cœur ! Les vrais monstres sont ceux incapables d'aimer…Comme le Président.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. »

Je ricanai :

« Il ne t'écoute pas, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Le Président est capable d'aimer. Je le sais.

-Des prostituées et des coups d'un soir, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler "aimer", Reno.

-Je ne parle pas de ces…choses-là. Rectifia-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Il y aurait donc un cœur qui se cacherait dans le blizzard qui habite le Président ?

-La fille aux cheveux d'argents… »

Surprise, j'haussai un sourcil :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il s'est confié à Rude et moi, il y a longtemps. Chaque année, il vient poser un bouquet de fleurs devant l'ancien laboratoire d'Hojo. Et ce, depuis maintenant douze longues années…

-L'ancien labo…Alors, tu veux dire que cette fille… ?

-Elle était un cobaye. Ca ne fait pas de doute. Rufus Shinra l'avait rencontré assez jeune, alors que son père l'emmenait faire ses premières visites aux établissements scientifiques affiliés à la Shinra, en tant que futur héritier de celle-ci. Cette fille faisait partie des cobayes dont les cellules humaines avaient été mêlées, peu avant la naissance, à celles de Jenova. Hojo avait constaté un étrange taux de décès chez les personnes de sexe féminin soumises à la présence de Jenova. Et il n'était pas loin de penser que celle-ci manifestait une sorte de jalousie envers celles-ci…À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un simple phénomène d'aimants.

-Un phénomène d'aimants ?

-Tu as déjà essayé de placer deux aimants l'un en face de l'autre ? Ils se rejettent automatiquement. Hojo avait également songé à cette théorie…Et voilà que cette fille, le numéro XII, semblait, plus que résister, s'accommoder parfaitement de ces cellules. Elle devint assez rapidement le cobaye préféré d'Hojo. Le patron s'y intéressait également. Mais comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel garçon de son âge, à cette époque. De longs cheveux teintés d'un argenté aussi pur que du cristal, un regard à la fois froid et rieur, et un corps magnifique, quoiqu'encore enfantin…Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour tomber amoureux. Et, bien qu'il ne put jamais s'adresser directement à elle, il n'oublia jamais sa voix, à la fois claire et profonde, comme emplie d'une gravité et d'une maturité qui ne devrait jamais avoir à habiter un enfant…Le Président en vint rapidement à venir tous les jours, s'il le pouvait, simplement pour l'apercevoir. Ce qu'on lui faisait subir, il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Et il ne cessait de se promettre de devenir vite Président pour la libérer du fardeau qui lui pesait…Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Deux ans plus tard, on lui annonça qu'elle était morte. Jenova avait fini par la tuer. Rufus refusa de le croire, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui montre son corps. »

Reno poussa un bref soupir :

« "Disposant dans la mort d'une beauté dont la vie l'avait différemment parée", c'est ainsi qu'il nous l'avait décrit la première fois que nous l'avons surpris en train de déposer ce bouquet. Il ne savait pas où elle avait été enterrée et ne l'a jamais su. En fait, il ne sait même pas si elle a eu le droit à de décentes funérailles. Probablement non. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de venir, chaque année, en plein mois de décembre, alors que la neige envahit nos rues. C'est d'ailleurs bien la seule faiblesse qu'il s'autorise…Comme les larmes qu'il versa à l'annonce de sa mort et à la vue du cadavre furent les seules qu'il ne se permit jamais…

-Et il serait devenu comme il est par la faute de cet événement ?

-Je ne pense pas. Comme son père, le Président cache en lui une part importante et dévorante de malignité. Mais je pense que sa haine à l'encontre de son paternel ainsi que d'autres monstruosités qu'on lui prête ne sont pas étrangères à cet événement…Et puis, je n'arrive pas à le détester ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné. C'est à lui que je dois le fait d'être encore en vie…et, ainsi, de t'avoir rencontré.

-Reno… »

Un bruit de vibration nous interrompit.

« Ton PHS…

-Désolée, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre.

-Décroche. C'est peut-être important…

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je lui adressai un grand sourire avant de me décider à la faire. C'était Ambre.

« Ca faisait un moment. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas tout dire, notre conversation est sans doute surveillée. Murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta voix est bizarre…Tu as pleuré ?

-La tienne aussi l'est. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Viens vite me retrouver là où tu sais. Il y a une urgence. Une grave urgence.

-Ambre, attends ! »

Mais elle avait déjà raccrochée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Reno, intrigué.

-Elle veut que je vienne la voir… »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Tu comptes m'en empêcher ?

-Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose…Pas après tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à devoir suivre ces ordres-là.

-De qui parles-tu ? Rude ?

-Non. Lui est plus courageux que moi en ce qui concerne le détournement des règles. Non je parle de Faith.

-Faith…Grinçai-je. Amie ou ennemie ?

-Quand il s'agit d'un ordre du patron, ne la vois pas autrement qu'une ennemie. Elle tuerait sa propre mère s'il le lui demandait.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Elle va te suivre, comme ton ombre. Elle est peut-être même déjà parmi nous…Elle nous écoute peut-être.

-Cette femme te rend paranoïaque, Reno…

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Elle ne se montrera pas, mais je la sens. Elle rend l'atmosphère oppressante. Ton cœur se serre, bat plus vite, et tu sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls… »

Je déglutis. Sa voix était devenue plus profonde, plus grave. Ou il était un conteur né, ou Faith était réellement parmi nous…Je ne savais pas trop quelle solution préférer.

« Va trouver Audrey et allez-y vite. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais essayer de retrouver Faith et la ralentir. Vous ne pourrez sans doute pas rester longtemps, mais… »

Je ne le laissai pas finir. Je l'enlaçai.

« Merci, Reno. »

Après l'avoir embrassé, je me détachai de lui. Puis, après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, je sortis de l'appartement, avant de me précipiter en-dehors de l'immeuble. Audrey m'attendait à l'extérieur, adossée au mur.

« Tu as fini ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, bien. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on traîne. On doit aller au 7th Heaven.

-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ambre a appelé. Reno va essayer de trouver Faith et de la retenir. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Tu as un véhicule ? »

Audrey sortit son PHS. Puis elle composa un numéro :

« Qui tu appelles ?

-Chut. Cloud ? C'est Audrey, oui. Où est-ce que tu te trouves ? Ah, c'est tout près d'ici ! Tu peux venir nous prendre ? L'immeuble Shinra, le premier. Oui. Merci. Fais vite, s'il te plaît. On risque d'avoir des ennuis. Je t'expliquerai. »

Avec un sourire béat, elle raccrocha. Puis elle se tourna vers moi :

« Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ? Repris-je.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça. Mais j'ai déjà la réponse.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi. De quoi Ambre parlait ?

-Elle n'a rien dit. Elle pense que nos conversations sont surveillées. Mais apparemment, c'est une urgence.

-Ca doit en être une pour qu'elle tienne à ce que nous passions outre l'interdiction de Shinra. Elle qui est pourtant de nature si angoissée à notre propos…

-J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas de nouveau attirer des embrouilles…Comme elle le sait si bien faire.

-Ce n'est pas un talent qu'elle garde pour elle seule, ma chère Lucile…Murmura une voix à mon oreille tandis que la lame d'un poignard s'appuyait sur mon cou. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait surgi de nul part. Faith.

« Vous devrez vous méfier de vos ombres. Elles sont traîtresses.

-Mais Reno…

-Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer m'avoir ? On ne peut pas saisir les ténèbres entre ses doigts, imbécile. Actuellement, Reno s'imagine être en train de me retenir, mais il ne fait face qu'à une illusion.

-Qui me dit qu'il n'en est pas de même pour moi ? »

Faith appuya un peu plus la lame sur mon cou. Je retins un gémissement de douleur, tandis qu'une fine goutte de sang perlait sur ma peau.

« Ceci suffira peut-être à te convaincre…Je ne suis pas en mesure de créer la douleur de manière artificielle.

-Relâche-la tout de suite ! S'écria Audrey. Relâche-la ou…

-Ou quoi ? Tu espères pouvoir me faire du mal ? Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me toucher…Ce qui ne sera pas le cas. »

Audrey pesta. Faith, elle, ricana. Elle s'éloigna de moi, avant de faire disparaître son poignard dans les ombres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre nous ? Pourquoi tu bosses avec Shinra ? Tu as vu comme il te traite ? »

Ses pupilles ne devinrent que fentes et son visage prit une expression de profonde colère. J'avais touché un point sensible…

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Sache seulement qu'il y a des laisses auquel les chiens ne peuvent pas toujours renoncer…

-Bien sûr que si. Il suffit d'un peu de courage. »

Faith eut un petit rire, un rire sans joie.

« Pour un humain, c'est vrai. Mais pour un monstre ? La Shinra est le seul refuge que j'ai trouvé. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter. Pas même pour les jérémiades de deux pathétiques adolescentes. »

Un vrombissement de moto se fit entendre. Faith tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Et, en un clin d'œil, elle disparut. Dans mon ombre.

Cloud arriva alors jusqu'à nous. Il avait l'air stressé et inquiet.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Audrey. »

Voyant que celle-ci avait tout perdu de sa fougue habituelle, je répondis à sa place :

« On a réussi à échapper à Faith. On t'attendait. »

Cloud soupira de soulagement.

« J'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose…Montez. »

J'acquiesçai. Je laissai Audrey monter derrière lui, avant de la suivre. J'étouffai un rire. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas trop où elle devait placer ses mains sur le corps de Cloud.

« La taille, Audrey, la taille…Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. »

Elle me fusilla du regard, tandis que j'affichai un sourire sournois. Puis Cloud démarra :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'étais en livraison. Cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit du moteur. Avant que vous ne m'appeliez, je ne savais pas que quelque chose était arrivée. Tifa ne m'a pas appelée. »

Si Tifa n'avait pas appelée, c'est bien que l'urgence devrait être grave…Quelque soit le problème, je l'avais appris, elle appelait toujours Cloud pour le prévenir. Le problème devait avoir une certaine ampleur pour qu'elle ne trouve même pas le temps de faire ça…Ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer…

Nous finîmes par arriver devant le 7th Heaven. Charlotte, la mine déconfite, nous y attendait.

« Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et c'est quoi ces cheveux bleus ? Tu t'es fait une teinture ? M'étonnai-je.

-Il y a plus important que ça ! Un cas d'Epidemia s'est déclaré… »

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Epidemia…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il, qu'après le Geostigma, cette maladie vienne encore nous faire souffrir ?

« Qui ? Qui a donc…Ambre ? »

Charlotte secoua la tête. Et, bien que je sache que cela était particulièrement cruel et égoïste de ma part, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagée.

La voix tremblante, Charlotte nous révéla le nom de ladite personne. Et mon propre sang se glaça dans mes veines. Une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…Bon, je finis sur une petite note pas très joyeuse, mais je crois que ça devient presque habituel pour ce tome ^^.

L'histoire d'Angela a été très, très dure à concevoir. Et encore plus à écrire. Désolée pour Chachou qui devait espérer mon chapitre hier soir…

Comme toujours, je vais répondre aux reviews, petit rituel que j'adore toujours autant ^^ :

Chachou : Très rassurantes, tes paroles…Mais ton excuse est vraiment bidon ^^. Surtout que l'histoire risque vraiment de devenir incompréhensible pour toi dans les chapitres à venir…Ce serait dommage, hein ? Et je ne suis pas très douée pour introduire des éléments pour les nouveaux lecteurs (Genre « Oh, machin, que j'ai croisé à bidule et avec qui j'ai truc ! »)…Donc…Lis ^^ (regard menaçant °° ou globuleux selon ton choix). Et non, je n'ai jamais eu d'arrière-pensées pour la scène de badminton avec Kadaj. J'ai juste réalisé un de mes fantasmes, à savoir mêler badminton et foot. Bizarre comme fantasme, j'avoue, mais réel, malheureusement…

Life…Mythique comme série, hein ? Vive Katsumi-kun, mon pervers favori ! Fine observatrice, mais tu n'as pas décelé une autre influence mangaquesque…Je te laisse le plaisir de deviner. Indice : c'est un manga que je t'ai prêté. Bonne soirée !

Melior : Bonne année à toi aussi (bien qu'un peu tard). Et non, Ambre n'a pas pris la boucle. J'avais pourtant prévu qu'elle la prenne, au début…Mais les événements en ont décidé autrement ^^. La prof de gym…Je crois qu'elle n'a pas fini de vous surprendre ou de vous faire rire. Si je devais la comparer à quelqu'un, je dirais un mélange de Sirius Black et de Luna Lovegood, pour mon inspiration.

Contente que t'apprécies Soledad…J'ai essayé de lui donner un petit côté candide, j'aime bien les personnages innocents. Il a lui aussi quelques surprises pour vous…

Ah, la scène du filet de Kadaj…Elle m'est venue à l'esprit je ne sais trop quand, je crois que j'étendais le linge, et j'ai éclaté de rire en imaginant la mine hyper candide de Kadaj qui annonce qu'il a marqué 13 buts. Un petit fantasme personnel…Je te laisse imaginer l'état de mon cerveau ^^.

Mélain : Toi aussi tu aimes les situations bizarres et invraisemblables ? C'est celles qui me font le plus rire dans les films…Surtout avec l'humour anglais. Genre Hot Fuzz ou Shaun of the Dead.

Victoire, une pintade ? Pas tant, pas tant…Elle est quand même intelligente, mais elle reste une fille à papa et maman. Donc, avec un sens des réalités très peu développé et une perception du monde un peu différente…Une peste, en somme.

Moi aussi, j'aime bien Kaika…Son nom vient de Fushigi Yugi, tu connais ? Melior, oui ^^. Super manga, je te le conseille.

La relation Soledad/Ambre…C'est sûr que Soledad apprécie Ambre, mais il est encore un peu tôt pour parler d'amour. Même s'il est indéniable qu'il a une certaine attirance pour elle…

Mélain aux cheveux bleus…Tu remarqueras que Charlotte a choisi la même teinture que toi (c'est la vraie Charlotte qui a choisi sa coiffure, je lui ai demandé son avis. Tu en sauras plus au prochain chapitre !).

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans…un certain temps. Je vais essayer de le publier dans la semaine…Le cas échéant, vous ne l'aurez pas avant lundi d'après. Je suis absente le week-end prochain, je fais une virée à Grenoble (à moi de voir si je ne peux pas dénicher une boutique de manga ou un truc dans le genre ^^). Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes ! Bises !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour le nouveau chapitre d'Epidemia, qui sera du point de vue d'Alex. Je prie pour que le vrai Alexis ne tombe jamais sur cette histoire, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'apprécierait…En plus, il déteste Final Fantasy. Jamais compris. Comment peut-on détester Final Fantasy ?

Bref, peu importe, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à Lys9191, que je remercie pour sa review, ainsi qu'à Ellenmenel, qui a ajouté mon histoire dans ses favoris. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ! Et évidemment, merci aux lecteurs et lectrices de la première heure et à tous les autres ! Sans oublier Chachou, Audrey, Lucile qui ont accepté que j'utilise leur personne pour cette fanfic, et Alex, qui n'est pas encore au courant ^^.

Bon, ce chapitre risque d'être assez sombre (j'ai l'impression de dire ça pour tous les chapitres en ce moment…), et, chronologiquement parlant, il se situe au lendemain de la journée où Kadaj et Ambre ont eu cours de badminton, soit le jour même où Reno et Lucile se sont réconciliés. Je précise, parce que j'ai tendance à m'emmêler un peu dans les dates avec tous ces retours en arrière…Honte à moi ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours…Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Charlotte et Genesis s'étaient installés au 7th Heaven. Deux jours durant lesquels je me demandais si le calme avait-il été définitivement banni de ce bar…

Entre Genesis qui trouvait que jouer les serveurs n'était guère digne de sa soi-disant prestance, et pourtant travaillait avec un enthousiasme assommant, et Charlotte, qui avait harcelé les Trois Frères pour obtenir un entraînement de leur part, arguant qu'Ambre en avait un, elle, je finissais par croire que les jours idylliques que je m'imaginais en compagnie de Tifa et de sa petite famille étaient d'hors et déjà effacés.

Sans oublier Ambre…Mon idiote de soeur qui avait réclamé un entraînement à Yazoo et aux autres. Un entraînement au combat. Comme si le fait qu'elle abritait l'un des ex-plus grands psychopathes de ce monde ne lui suffisait pas…

« Ce n'est pas comme si Sephiroth et moi allions toujours rester dans le même corps. Sans lui, je n'atteindrais même pas le niveau de Cloud. M'avait-elle dit alors que je m'étais opposé à cela. »

Tss…Elle n'avait que seize ans, mais elle se prenait pour je-ne-sais quelle guerrière ou combattante de la liberté. Un peu plus, et elle allait fonder un groupe terroriste pour s'opposer à Shinra, qu'elle hait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus…

Sur ces sombres pensées, je me décidai enfin à sortir de mon lit. La douleur qui vrillait mon crâne rendait mes mouvements maladroits et incertains, mais je ne voulais surtout pas les inquiéter…  
Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait s'ils savaient que j'étais atteint d'Epidemia ?

Il aurait fallu être un idiot pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre la mort par cette maladie de la Turk qui avait voulu me capturer et les souffrances que je subissais à présent. Souffrances que je taisais depuis près de trois jours...

Je poussai un soupir en essuyant mon front trempé de sueur. Ce jour-ci, le bar n'ouvrait que l'après-midi et Denzel et Marlène n'avaient pas cours. Quant à Ambre et Kadaj, ils finissaient leurs cours de la matinée avant d'être ramenés par Tifa. J'avais donc assez de temps pour me faire une figure à peu près potable, en lieu et place du visage blanc et des yeux injectés de sang et cernés que je voyais dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

« T'as vraiment une sale tronche, vieux. Murmurai-je avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. »

Mes mitaines se mirent à ronronner, comme pour tenter de me rassurer. Je ne savais pas vraiment pas si je devais les remercier ou les ignorer. Avait-on déjà vu quelqu'un en train de parler à ses mitaines ? Ce devait être une première historique…

Je maudis les Dieux ou la Nature, assez vicieux et imaginatifs pour m'imposer pareille idiotie, avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je grimaçai. Visiblement, ça ne suffisait pas. Mon regard lorgna un bref instant vers les produits de maquillage de Tifa, mais cette idée fut chassée de mon esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée. Moi, un métrosexuel ? Plutôt crever…

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, avant de la retirer, écoeuré. Ils dégoulinaient de transpiration ! Beurk…Je n'avais pourtant pas de fièvre suffisante pour justifier cette sudation trop intense…

Ma nuit avait dû être agitée, bien que je n'en gardais aucun souvenir.

Une bonne douche me débarrassa de tous ces restes de cauchemar qui me collaient à la peau.

Puis j'enfilai une tenue des plus simples, constituée d'une chemise noire et d'un jean un brin trop grand.

Je me décidai enfin à descendre, rejoignant Tifa, Denzel et Marlène, qui étaient en plein dans une partie de cartes, un jeu que je devinais être le poker au vu de leurs agitations. J'haussai un sourcil, me demandant si le poker était vraiment approprié pour des enfants de leur âge…

Je toussotai, afin de me manifester. Ils stoppèrent immédiatement leur partie avant de venir me saluer.

« T'as une mine horrible, Grand Frère ! Me lança Marlène avec un sourire après m'avoir fait la bise.

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Grimaçai-je avec une voix faussement fâchée.

-Elle a raison. Tu as une mine épouvantable. Déclara Tifa en me fixant de ses grands yeux noirs, emplis d'inquiétude. »

Elle posa une main sur mon front.

« Et tu as de la fièvre en plus…Tu devrais remonter te coucher.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, Tifa. Et puis, je suis descendu spécialement pour te voir. Je ne pourrais être mieux qu'en ta présence. Lui répondis-je en m'enhardissant et en la prenant dans mes bras. »

Elle rougit avant de se défaire avec délicatesse de mon étreinte.

« Et nous, on pue ? Demanda Denzel avec un air très sérieux. »

J'éclatai de rire, bientôt suivi des autres.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Objectai-je d'une voix étouffée. Simplement…

-Bouh ! Grand Frère est amoureux de Tifa ! Grand Frère est amoureux de Tifa ! Scanda Marlène, bientôt rejointe par Denzel. »

Et ils s'enfuirent dans leur chambre alors que je faisais mine de les poursuivre. Ils étaient vraiment incorrigibles…

« Alex, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Je me retournai vers Tifa, avant de me composer un sourire rassurant :

« Je t'assure que je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est juste un petit rhume. Avec la neige qu'il y a, ce n'est pas étonnant… »

Avec une mine fâchée, Tifa s'empara de mes mains avant de les lever au niveau de mes yeux :

« Regarde-les ! Elles tremblent tellement qu'elles en deviennent spasmodiques ! Tu ne vas pas bien, Alex. Arrête de me mentir. Dis-moi ce que tu as. »

Je poussai un soupir. Tifa pouvait faire vraiment peur quand elle s'y mettait !

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. M'obstinai-je en retirant, à regret, mes mains des siennes.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir. Ça t'amuse ? Moi pas. Je suis plus qu'angoissée pour toi. Depuis que cette Turk est morte…

-Ne reparlons plus de ça. La coupai-je un peu brusquement. »

Tifa se mordit les lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

« C'est donc ça…

-Ça quoi ?

-Tu es malade…Tu as contracté Epidemia. »

J'aurais dû y penser…Tifa n'était pas idiote. Elle avait dû faire le même raisonnement que moi.

« Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps…

-Tu es vraiment idiot ! M'interrompit-elle d'une voix furieuse. Tu es mon ami, Alex ! Le temps n'a pas la moindre importance !

-En l'occurrence, si. Il ne m'en reste sans doute plus beaucoup… »

Une trace rouge se dessina sur ma joue tandis qu'une douleur cuisante l'envahissait. Elle…elle m'avait giflée ! Tifa m'avait giflée ! Elle avait vraiment fait ça ?

« Cesse d'être défaitiste, Alex ! On a trouvé le remède pour le Géostigma, on le trouvera pour cette maladie. Denzel et Cloud ont tenu bon, alors toi aussi…

-Je vais mourir, Tifa. »

Étrange…Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir le prononcer aussi facilement…Si rapidement, tous mes espoirs, toutes mes illusions s'étaient envolées. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées…

Tifa prit mes mains dans les siennes, avec une intention bien différente que celle qui l'avait poussé à le faire précédemment :

« Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles ! Il ne s'agit pas que de toi ! Si tu ne résistes pas…Ambre, Denzel, Marlène…et… »

Elle déglutit, comme si ses mots venaient à lui échapper. Elle baissa la tête, avant de déclarer :

« Et…moi…Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu nous manquerais ! Ambre t'aime réellement, même si elle s'est montrée moins présente ces derniers temps ! Tu es devenu un Grand Frère pour Denzel et Marlène.

-Et pour toi, qu'est-ce que je suis…Tifa ? »

Surprise par ma question, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler :

« Je… »

Un bruit nous interrompit. Nous nous tournâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Cloud s'y trouvait, deux sacs de courses à ses pieds. Il avait dû les lâcher en voyant notre scène…

« On s'amuse bien, on dirait…Ironisa-t-il d'une voix emplie de colère. »

Tifa se détacha de moi, avant de prendre les courses et de les ranger dans la cuisine, sans un mot pour Cloud.

« J'ai un message des Trois Frères pour toi : Ils sont avec Genesis et Charlotte, et ils t'attendent pour une séance d'entraînement.

-De l'entraînement ? »

Je grimaçai. Je doutais que mon corps puisse supporter un trop grand effort physique…

« Tu comptes te défiler ? Yazoo m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec la Chimère. »

L'Asperge avait osé ? Enfoiré.

« S'il n'y avait pas eu un miracle, tu serais mort. Et pourtant, ton équipement est loin d'être négligeable…

-Tu veux parler de ça ? Demandai-je avec un sourire sarcastique, tout en montrant mes mitaines. »

Celles-ci, visiblement vexées, me mordirent les bras. Je retins un cri de douleur. J'étais déjà assez mal en point !

« Oui, de ça. Tu aurais dû pouvoir tuer cette vulgaire chimère d'un claquement de doigts. Or, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu espères vraiment pouvoir protéger Tifa de cette façon ? »

J'accusai le coup. Il n'avait pas totalement tort.

« Je suis déjà assez fort pour la protéger de toi, Cloud, et de ton égoïsme. »

Les traits du blondinet se durcirent. Sans un mot, il se jeta sur moi avant de me plaquer au sol et de me décocher un coup de poing au visage. Il leva l'autre main, prêt à me frapper.

Mais l'arrivée de Tifa l'interrompit aussitôt. Blanche, elle s'approcha de Cloud, avant de le forcer à se relever. Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard était suffisamment éloquent de mépris pour que Cloud puisse se sentir mal.

Puis elle me tendit une main, que je saisis pour m'aider à me remettre sur pieds. Puis son regard vint sur Cloud, un regard méprisant et furieux. Une expression que je n'avais jamais vue sur son visage…et surtout pas envers Cloud.

Le blondinet lâcha un grognement.

« Je vais faire un tour. Ne m'attendez pas pour le repas. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit du bar, claquant la porte derrière lui. Tifa soupira, lasse.

« On dirait que j'ai fait une gaffe ? Marmonnai-je, gêné, tout en me massant la joue. »

La douleur qui me lancinait auparavant le crâne s'étendit sur tout le haut de mon corps. Super.

« Non. Il a juste du mal à accepter que je ne l'aie pas attendu…

-Attendu ? Attendu pour quoi ? »

Je n'étais pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais j'étais, en revanche, bien sûr de la nature des sentiments de Tifa envers Cloud, du moins jusqu'ici. M'étais-je donc trompé ?

A ma question, Tifa eut un petit sourire :

« Comme si tu ne devinais pas…

-De…deviner quoi ? Il n'y a rien à deviner. Déclarai-je en rougissant. »

Tifa se mit à rire.

« Tu es vraiment mignon, tu sais. Viens, je vais désinfecter ça.

-Mais ça va, tu sais…

-Ne joue pas les gros durs si c'est pour pleurer comme une fillette si la plaie vient à s'aggraver…Me coupa Tifa en m'entraînant vers la salle de bain. »

Elle s'occupa alors de ma joue, à grand renfort de délicatesse et de précaution.

« Tu es mon infirmière préférée…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Une vraie infirmière utiliserait une Matéria de soin, mais elles sont trop chères pour être usées de cette façon.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends…De toute façon, je préfère le contact de ta main sur ma peau à celui d'une espèce de boule de cristal verte. »

Son rire léger m'emplit de satisfaction, et je m'en voulus de m'être ainsi laissé aller au désespoir tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait donc poussé à avoir de telles pensées ?

« Voilà ! C'est fini !

-Parfait. Répondis-je en voulant, par réflexe, tâter le résultat. »

Elle donna alors une petite tape sur ma main, m'ordonnant de ne pas y toucher :

« Laisse au produit le temps d'agir.

-Oui, madame.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois ainsi, et je m'assurerai que ton autre joue reçoive autant que celle-ci.

-Comment préférerais-tu que je t'appelle ? Simplement Tifa ou… ? »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes, et elle m'embrassa. Était-ce une illusion ou ma fièvre grimpait-elle à toute vitesse ? Je ne savais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait procurer un tel déluge de sensations, d'émotions…de sentiments.

Puis elle se détacha, légèrement rougissante, avant de déclarer, avec un clin d'œil :

« Bisou désinfectant ! »

Je la fixai quelques instants, avant de tourner la tête. Était-il possible que la sévère femme qui avait réussi à faire plier Cloud d'un simple regard puisse être aussi mignonne en pareille situation ?

C'était difficile à croire…

« Cesse donc de faire cette tête d'ahuri et sortons d'ici ! Les enfants vont finir par se faire des idées.

-Hum…C'est sans doute à éviter. »

Nous sortîmes donc de la salle de bain pour nous retrouver devant…Denzel et Marlène. Ils se concertèrent du regard, avant de déclarer, d'une voix malicieuse :

« A quand le petit frère ? »

Ai-je déjà autant rougi ? Je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr…

« Vous… »

Je me composai un visage censé être terrifiant, mais qui les fit éclater de rire. Ils s'enfuirent néanmoins à toutes jambes jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Finalement, ils ont eu le temps de s'en faire, des idées. Constatai-je avec un léger sourire. Mais, ils posent une question pertinente. J'aimerais bien avoir ta réponse… »

Une pichenette fut ma seule réponse.

« Hé ! Pourquoi ?

-Comme tu l'as dit : Ce n'est pas comme si l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Alors, ce genre de familiarités attendra.

-Zut.

-Tu as déjà eu un baiser, sois-en heureux. Surtout que c'est sans doute le dernier avant un moment…

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je te rappelle que Cloud vit avec nous. Il ferait une syncope s'il nous voyait. Sans oublier Marlène et Denzel…Attendons un peu. »

Avec un visage déçu, que Tifa dû trouver assez drôle pour en rire, je demandai :

« Attendre quoi ? Le déluge ?

-Non. Juste que Cloud se dégotte quelqu'un. Comme Audrey, par exemple.

-Tu veux rire ?

-Oh, arrête, elle l'aime, ça crève les yeux !

-Mais elle est Turk ! Et Shinra lui a ordonné de ne pas…

-Et depuis quand suivons-nous toujours les ordres ? »

J'interrompis mon flot d'arguments, étonné.

« Je vais bientôt appeler des amis. Des amis un peu particuliers…

-Tu parles d'AVALANCHE ? »

Un sourire affirmatif me confirma dans mon raisonnement.

« On dirait qu'il y en a dans cette tête-là, malgré tout.

-Malgré tout ? Relevai-je en grimaçant. »

Avec un petit rire, Tifa m'entraîna jusqu'au salon. Je pris alors une grande inspiration :

« Tifa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais où sont les Trois frères ? »

Comme je l'avais prévu, son visage s'assombrit.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'entraîner…dans ton état…

-Non, non ! Mentis-je en sentant la colère pointer son nez. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, non plus ! J'aimerais juste me changer les idées. »

Tifa parut un peu sceptique mais n'émit aucune objection. Sans mot, elle se dirigea vers l'un des meubles de la pièce, sur lequel trônait un poste de radio. Puis, avec force, elle le poussa, révélant un escalier descendant vers d'obscurs profondeurs.

« Le passage n'est pas caché très subtilement, je sais…Surtout si l'on compare à notre ancienne cachette, où AVALANCHE se réunissait toute entière.

-Moi, je trouve ça assez cool ! C'est bien la première fois que je vais emprunter un passage secret…Déclarai-je, empreint d'une certaine excitation.

-Et bien, je suis heureuse que ce soit moi qui t'honore cette première fois !

-"Cette" première fois ?

-Tu me mentirais si tu me disais que tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie avant moi.

-Touché. »

Je regrettai aussitôt ce mot que j'avais lâché sans réfléchir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit vexée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas.

« Les filles adorent les pianistes. Et les gars musclés. Même si, ainsi vêtu, tu ressembles à une crevette.

-Une crevette ? Répète un peu pour voir !

-Allez, pas d'enfantillages ! Une séance de visionnage d'entraînement t'attend ! J'ai bien dit "visionnage", hein ?

-Oui, oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

-Parfait. Alors, vas-y ! Conclut-elle avec un sourire satisfait. »

Je posai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre dans les profondeurs obscures que cachait sans doute cet escalier.

Perdu. En lieu et place d'obscurité terrifiante, j'avais une salle aux couleurs chaleureuses, presque assez lumineuse pour nous éblouir. J'aurais dû m'en douter, la décoratrice ayant dû être Tifa…

« Attention ! Au sol ! »

J'obéis aussitôt, manquant de me prendre Charlotte en pleine tête. Elle atterrit au sol de manière visiblement brutale, avant de se relever, maugréant insultes et autres jurons.

« Tiens, salut, Alex ! Tu viens t'entraîner aussi ?

-Euh…oui. »

Mauvaise réponse. N'avais-je pas juré de ne pas le faire ? Surtout que mon cœur commençait à présent à s'emballer dans ma poitrine…

« C'est cool ! Yazoo, tu as un autre punching…élève !

-Tu allais dire Punching-ball, hein ? »

Rassurante perspective. Surtout de la part de l'Asperge qui, s'il était aussi frêle qu'une fillette, n'en était pas moins effrayant, dixit la façon dont il avait étalé la chef des Turks qui m'avait attaqué.

« Oh, gueule d'ange se décide enfin à se montrer ici ? Déclara Yazoo en s'approchant. Tu as enfin décidé de nous honorer de ta pitoyable présence ?

-La ferme, Yazoo.

-Tu manques de répartie, aujourd'hui. A mon avis, je ne pense pas qu'une séance d'entraînement te soit très recommandable. »

J'haussai un sourcil. Il avait enfin l'occasion de me malmener comme il le voulait et il laissait passer cette chance ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

« Désolé, Charlotte, je n'entraîne que les gens en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Il n'y a aucun plaisir à battre quelqu'un d'aussi faible que lui.

-Oh, zut…moi qui espérais que tu changerais enfin de cible.

-Ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup, Charlotte. Ironisai-je avec un sourire désabusé. Mais, Yazoo, je tiens à ce combat. »

Cloud avait raison, quelque part. Ce monde regorgeait de dangers, de monstres et autres absurdités. Tifa ne voulait sûrement pas d'un homme passant son temps à se faire protéger…

« Tu es irresponsable, Alex. Mais j'accepte. Ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite des conséquences. »

Il héla Loz et Genesis qui s'entraînaient plus loin. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent alors. J'eus une grimace. J'avais toujours du mal à faire le rapprochement entre le roux enflammé qui était arrivé ici, et cette personne aux cheveux teints de noir et aux yeux devenus bruns. Je comprenais aisément qu'il ait pu déprimer en voyant son nouvel et temporaire aspect physique…Bien qu'il restât toujours doté de l'étrange magnétisme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yazoo ? Demanda Loz. J'allais enfin le battre…

-Me battre ? Tu étais sur le point d'être vaincu, oui ! N'oublie pas que tu as affaire à un ex-SOLDAT de 1ère classe, qui ne se connaissait autre rival que la mort.

-Et Sephiroth, qui t'a toujours battu. C'est Ambre qui me l'a raconté. Ajoutai-je en voyant leurs mines perplexes. »

Genesis parut passablement vexé.

« Comment ose-t-il…Me traiter ainsi, moi, chevalier de Minerve et du _don de la Déesse_…

-Euh, non, c'est juste Ambre qui…

-Je te défie !

-Quoi ? »

Moi qui espérais avoir une petite chance face à l'Asperge…Je me retrouvais avec un combattant surentraîné, qui plus est empli de colère à mon égard. Super. Ai-je déjà dit que le temps qui me restait à vivre était compté ?

« Genesis, Alex m'appartient, pour ce combat-ci. S'interposa Yazoo. Tu règleras tes comptes avec lui quand il sera capable de me battre. Autrement, ce duel n'aurait aucun intérêt.

-Et puis, Genesis, tu avais promis de m'apprendre à me servir des Matérias ! Ajouta Charlotte avec de grands yeux humides et suppliants. »

Je ne sais si ce fut l'argument de Yazoo ou celui de Charlotte qui le poussa à abandonner la partie, mais ce fut bien le cas. Il entraîna Charlotte à l'écart, commençant à lui expliquer le fonctionnement des diverses Matérias.

« Loz, tu veux regarder ?

-Je ne manquerais ce spectacle pour rien au monde, Yazoo.

-Parfait. Je préfère être regardé quand je suis sur le point d'humilier quelqu'un. »

Je déglutis. Il avait l'air sérieux.

« La première chose que je veux t'apprendre, c'est à utiliser tes pouvoirs quand tu le désires.

-Quand je le désire ?

-Tu es visiblement capable de te téléporter. Un don rare et précieux, mais dangereux s'il est mal utilisé. Si tu avais su le contrôler auparavant, Ambre n'aurait sans doute pas couru tous ces dangers et vous continuerez votre vie paisible dans votre monde.

-Désolé si je me ne suis aperçu qu'une semaine auparavant de mes capacités…Lâchai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Visiblement, reprit Yazoo sans prêter attention à ma remarque, ton don se déclenche quand tu es pris de panique ou contraint. Comme cela avait été le cas avec la Chimère ou lorsque Cloud t'a quelque peu forcé la main pour que tu ramènes Petite sœur, Lucile et Audrey dans ce monde-ci.

-Finement observé. »

Yazoo fit craquer chacune de ses articulations.

« Je vais appliquer une poussée sur ton torse. Tu t'efforceras de déclencher ton pouvoir avant celle-ci ou avant que tu n'aies touché sol ou mur. Prêt ?

-Hein ?

-Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Yazoo se mit à courir, d'une vitesse fulgurante, et, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de prendre une inspiration, il était à mes côtés, plaquant sa paume sur mon torse.

« Trop tard. Une seconde chance… »

Sur ces mots, il me poussa. Je ne ressentis nulle douleur mais je sentis nettement mes pieds quitter le sol.

_Merde ! Comment veut-il que je réussisse à faire quoi que ce soit ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment les déclencher…_

Ma main rencontra alors le plafond et s'y plaqua, sans que je ne comprenne exactement comment. Puis elle effectua une poussée au sol, et j'atterris avec douceur.

« Alors ? Je me suis téléporté ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tes artefacts t'ont encore sauvé la mise… »

Mes mitaines ronronnèrent, approuvant les propos de Yazoo.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tes bras se sont mis en mouvement. Tu as réussi à te stabiliser dans les airs, avant de prendre appui sur la première surface s'étant présenté à toi.

-Wouah ! Et tout ça, en quelques secondes ?

-Oui. Mais n'estime pas avoir un quelconque mérite là-dedans. Ce sont elles qui ont tout fait.

-Merci de me remonter le moral, l'Asperge.

-A ton service, Gueule d'ange. »

Un tintement se fit soudain entendre.

« On dirait qu'Ambre et Kadaj sont finalement rentrés. Fin du cours d'aujourd'hui. Annonça Yazoo.

-Quoi ? Mais il vient seulement de commencer ! »

Yazoo s'approcha de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le spectacle d'une Tifa persuadée que je sois pour quelque chose dans le déclenchement de ta maladie. Non pas que te voir disparaître ne m'emplirait pas de joie… »

Puis il s'écarta avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Tss…C'était donc vrai…Ce type lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Enfoiré. J'aurais pu me promener avec une pancarte "J'ai contracté Epidemia", le résultat aurait été tout aussi éloquent.

Je montais à sa suite, tandis que Loz m'adressait un sourire goguenard. Je ne lui répondis pas. Trop las pour m'abaisser à ce genre de disputes futiles…

« Dites, on n'oublie pas quelqu'un ? Fis-je remarquer alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir. »

Nous nous concertâmes du regard :

« Genesis ! Charlotte ! »

Confus, ils arrivèrent presque aussitôt.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda Yazoo d'un air soupçonneux.

-Disons que _le don de la déesse est un mystère infini…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Genesis ? L'interrompit Charlotte, rougissante. Il m'apprenait à me servir des Matérias, c'est tout ! Alex, tu me crois ? »

Pour toute réponse, je toussotai d'un air gêné. Yazoo eut un soupir, visiblement désespéré par notre attitude, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Aussitôt, le meuble fut poussé et nous pûmes sortir de la salle d'entraînement.

L'après-midi démarra et le bar ouvrit sans même que je ne puisse y travailler.

« Tu as vu comme tu es pâle ? Je serais inconsciente si je t'autorisais à bosser dans cet état.

-Mais, Tifa…

-Pas d'objection. Les clients se passeront de ta musique. J'aurais déjà fort à faire pour aiguiller Charlotte et Genesis, je ne veux pas avoir un malade sous les bras. Allez, au lit ! »

Je retins le "Oui, chef !" qui menaçait de sortir avant de finalement obéir. Je devais avouer que j'avais bien besoin de repos…Yazoo avait beau m'avoir ménagé, je m'en doutais, je n'en étais pas moins épuisé.

Ma main se crispa sur ma poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'endure cette douleur ?

_Il y a un traître…_

Je me relevai brusquement.

« Qui…Qui est là ? »

_Tu es seul à pouvoir nous entendre…Ne parle pas. Contente-toi de penser._

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

Leurs voix résonnaient d'une étrange façon, comme si elles ne cessaient de s'entremêler.

_Nous sommes tes alliés…Les esprits habitant tes artefacts…_

_Mes artefacts…Vous voulez dire mes mitaines ?_

Le claquement réprobateur qui se fit entendre dans mon esprit me montra qu'elles n'approuvaient guère ce titre que je leur avais donné.

_Appelle-nous donc comme tu le désires. Notre nom est trop précieux pour être prononcé par la vile bouche d'un être humain._

_Sympa. Vous disiez qu'il y avait un traître ?_

_L'ennemi ne s'est pas encore éteint, jeune humain…Son esprit demeure encore et toujours dans ce monde._

_L'ennemi...Vous parlez de Jenova ?_

_C'est ainsi que vous l'appelez. Nous lui attribuons le nom d'Être maudit._

_Elle est morte, Ambre l'a tuée._

_Tu ignores tant de choses, jeune humain…L'Être maudit n'a pas qu'une seule vie. Elle continue d'exister au travers de ses enfants._

_Les Trois frères ?_

_Oui. Ils ne le savent sans doute pas, mais elle est encore là, en eux. Tu n'es pas capable de sentir son influence, mais nous, nous le pouvons._

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_L'un d'eux s'est éveillé à sa présence…Un qui a toujours essayé de te détruire, puisqu'il a deviné que nous étions capables, grâce à ton aide, d'annihiler l'Être maudit._

_Yazoo…_

Était-il réellement notre ennemi ? Je pensais à toutes ces fois où son attitude méprisante et haineuse à mon égard avait manqué me mener à ma perte. Mais…

_Il m'a sauvé la vie. Même si j'ai toujours du mal à le digérer…_

_Il l'a fait parce que l'Être maudit le lui a ordonné. Il l'a fait pour te faire baisser les barrières, ce qui lui a permis de t'infecter._

_De m'infecter…Epidemia, c'est donc lui ?_

_L'Être maudit, devrais-tu dire…Son pouvoir est encore affaibli par la perte de Sephiroth et des autres frères. Mais ses pouvoirs lui ont permis de retourner les Ténèbres habitant les cœurs des humains de cette planète contre eux. Il n'est pas encore trop tard._

_Trop tard pour quoi ?_

_Le tuer._

Une nausée s'empara de mon être à cet instant.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça._

_Dans ce cas-là, tu condamnes tous les habitants de cette planète à tomber sous son contrôle. Gaïa ne deviendra bientôt plus qu'une terre sans vie, que l'Être maudit pourra utiliser en guise de vaisseau._

_Je refuse de le croire. Ambre a confiance en Yazoo. Alors, même si je le déteste, moi aussi._

_Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ta sœur est abusée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je grimaçai. Elles n'avaient pas tort. Ambre accordait trop vite sa confiance à ceux qui lui témoignaient un peu d'affection. Combien de fois avais-je dû la consoler après qu'elle se soit fait arnaquer par des gens assez malhonnêtes pour profiter de sa trop grande naïveté ?

_Tu commences à te rendre à la raison…_

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Toi ? Rien. Laisse-nous nous occuper de cela. Tu as perdu trop de force par sa faute. Ouvre-nous ton esprit. Ainsi, nous pourrons libérer notre entier pouvoir._

_Vous voulez vraiment ne supprimer que Jenova ? Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir vous accorder toute ma confiance…_

Un ronronnement furieux se fit entendre. Mes mitaines ! C'était la première fois qu'elle se manifestait de toute la conversation…

_Si tu meurs, que deviendrons-nous ? Nous dépendons de notre maître, aussi stupide soit-il ! Notre vie ne tient qu'à la tienne ! Disparais, et nous disparaîtrons avec toi !_

L'argument était valable. Et leur colère était trop forte pour être simplement feinte.

_Alors ? Te ranges-tu à notre proposition ?_

_J'accepte._

_Parfait._

Aussitôt, une nouvelle énergie déferla dans mon corps. Je sentis toute la fatigue dû à Epidemia s'éteindre, pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir.

_Ne te sens-tu pas mieux ?_

_Je suis merveilleusement bien._

_Tu n'avais aucune raison de te méfier de nous ! Ensemble, nous pouvons déchaîner l'entièreté de tes capacités ! Jusqu'au pouvoir que tu ne parviens pas à comprendre, que tu n'arrives pas à saisir…Ferme les yeux. Ne songe qu'à Yazoo._

J'obéis aussitôt. Je devais le faire. Pour Ambre, pour Denzel, pour Marlène…Et pour Tifa.

_C'est parfait. Laisse ces sentiments t'envahir._

_Je ne fais que ça._

_C'est suffisant. Ouvre les yeux._

Je le fis. Le visage surpris de Yazoo apparut alors devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Comment as-tu fait ?

-La comédie a assez duré, Yazoo.

-De quoi tu parles ? Quelle comédie ?

-Je sais que Jenova est encore en toi. Et je vais la tuer.

-Arrête ça ! Al… »

Mon poing s'enfonça dans son corps comme dans du beurre. Je sentis des os se craqueler, tandis que ma main traversait son torse, jusqu'à surgir dans son dos, couverte de sang.

_Parfait._

Je retirai mon poing. Yazoo resta immobile quelques instants, avant de s'effondrer au sol, du sang s'échappant de sa plaie et de ses lèvres. Je n'eus que le temps d'entendre des bruits de pas avant de moi-même m'évanouir.

_J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans une pièce toute de blanc peinte. Des fauteuils y trônaient ainsi que divers meubles stylisés._

_Sur l'un des sièges se trouvait une femme dont le corps et le visage était recouvert d'un fin voile noir._

_« Tu te réveilles enfin, jeune abruti. »_

_Je me relevais, me mettant en position de combat. La femme éclata de rire._

_« Ici, c'est mon domaine, stupide humain ! Tu crois pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit à mon égard ? »_

_Sa main fit un simple mouvement, et je me retrouvais un genou au sol, incapable de me relever._

_« Il est toujours bon de s'incliner devant son maître, Alexis Nemrod._

_-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce toi qui m'a parlé ?_

_-Que de questions…Je vais te fournir les réponses que je juge digne de t'apparaître. »_

_La femme se releva du fauteuil. Ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une certaine élégance et paraissaient si légers qu'ils me semblaient aériens._

_« Ici, nous sommes dans les méandres de ton esprit. Je suis celle qui a déclenché Epidemia, et c'est bien ma voix que tu as entendue précédemment._

_-Elle était différente. Et il y avait deux voix._

_-Ton esprit, ainsi que ceux des humains que j'ai contaminé, constitue mon royaume. Je peux y être ce que je désire. Ce qui me permet de leurrer à désir celui que j'habite. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter l'identité de tes artefacts. Eux refusent de te parler parce qu'ils ne t'estiment pas prêt à les entendre. »_

_La femme me prit la main avant de me forcer à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil, en face du sien. Je grimaçai. Entre ses doigts, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une poupée de chiffon…Ou une marionnette._

_« C'est un grand honneur que je te fais, Alexis. Tu es le premier humain à qui je viens rendre visite en personne._

_-Ah, vraiment ? Je m'en serais bien passé… »_

_Elle claqua des doigts et je sentis une douleur cuisante sur ma joue se réveiller._

_« Je n'apprécie pas l'insolence, stupide humain. Encore moins venant de quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi…_

_-Je ne suis pas faible. »_

_Les mains de la femme frémirent._

_« Tu l'es. Alors que tu as la chance de posséder un don que peu ne peuvent qu'espérer avoir, tu le gâches, en te montrant incapable de vaincre un misérable incarné sans que je ne doive te venir en aide. Pathétique._

_-Tu m'as dupé, n'est-ce pas ? Yazoo n'est plus en contact avec Jenova…_

_-Et tu t'es merveilleusement laissé avoir. La naïveté des humains est si amusante à exploiter. Il suffit de laisser parler leurs émotions pour qu'ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Jenova n'est plus en Yazoo, ni en aucun autre des Incarnés. Il serait faux de ma part, toutefois, de prétendre qu'elle a totalement disparu, mais elle ne représente plus aucune menace._

_-Qui es-tu donc ?_

_-Tu crois que je ferais l'erreur de me révéler à toi ? Tu n'imagines pas la faiblesse qu'un nom dévoilé peut être pour son possesseur…Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, surtout envers toi._

_-Tu n'es qu'une chimère dans mon esprit, il faut que je…_

_-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me chasser ? Alors que j'ai tout pouvoir sur toi. »_

_La femme se leva et défit le voile qui couvrait son corps et son visage._

_« Tifa… ? »_

_Celle-ci se mit à rire. Puis elle se mit à chanter, d'une voix claire :_

_« Les choses ne sont pas si claires_

_Mes mots semblent tous sincères_

_Ta garde finit par se baisser_

_Mais tu devrais pourtant te méfier. »_

_Elle s'approcha de moi, sans même que je ne puisse esquisser un geste. Puis ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes, tandis qu'elle invitait mes mains à caresser son corps nu et, à mes yeux, parfait._

_Mais elle n'était pas Tifa. Ce n'était pas elle. Il fallait…il fallait que je…_

_Brusquement, je réussis à retrouver une liberté de mouvements. Je repoussai cette femme, qui s'effondra au sol._

_« Hé bien, hé bien, je ne pensais pas que tu résisterais._

_-Tu n'es pas Tifa. Je ne te laisserai pas essayer de me le faire croire._

_-Comme c'est romantique…Mais crois-tu réellement que cela suffira à me faire plier ? »_

_La femme recouvrit de nouveau son corps du même voile noir. Puis elle fit de même avec son visage._

_« Tu es mon jouet, Alexis. Je peux te supprimer quand je le désire. Je sais tromper tes sens et je pourrais te pousser à tuer tes propres amis. Je pourrais même te forcer à assassiner ta chère sœur Ambre ou Tifa…_

_-Tu ne pourras pas faire une chose pareille._

_-Que tu crois. »_

_Ma vue commença à devenir flou._

_« Tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Je veux seulement que tu saches quelques petites choses : ceci n'a rien d'un rêve. Je serais toujours présente en toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si tu viens à révéler ma présence, je m'arrangerais pour que ta mort ne te soit en rien douce et que tu emportes ce à quoi tu tiens le plus dans les ténèbres. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle éclata de rire, et sa voix profonde recommença à chanter :_

_« Tu cherches à t'échapper_

_Sans aucun lieu où aller_

_Le temps s'écoule en un écho discordant_

_Tu veux lutter mais tu perds instamment. »_

_Sa voix résonna dans ces lieux, qui finirent par ne devenir que ténèbres pour moi._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement.

« Il se réveille ! S'écria une voix que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître. »

Aussitôt, des bras m'enserrèrent de toute part. Je reconnus ceux de Denzel, Marlène, Ambre et…Tifa. C'était bien sa voix…

« Alex, je t'en supplie, ne me refais plus jamais de coup pareil.

-Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ma mémoire me faisait défaut…Plus je me concentrais, moins je parvenais à saisir mes souvenirs. Le visage surpris et horrifié de Yazoo, les rires et les paroles de cette femme dans cet étrange lieu, à mi-chemin entre un songe et la réalité…C'était tout ce dont je parvenais à me souvenir.

« Yazoo a subitement disparu du lieu d'entraînement. M'informa Ambre, les lèvres tremblantes. On a entendu du bruit dans ta chambre. On est entrés et… »

Sa voix se brisa, comme si elle était incapable d'en dire plus.

« Et ? Demandai-je d'une voix éraillée.

-Tu l'as blessé. Ton poing a traversé son corps de part en part. »

Je déglutis, la bile me montant à la gorge. J'avais vraiment fait ça ? Je n'en gardais pas le moindre souvenir.

« Tes yeux étaient si rouges…C'était effrayant. Déclara Tifa.

-C'est donc ça, Epidemia…Soupirai-je. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est à l'hôpital, Kadaj et Loz l'ont accompagné. Un hôpital Shinra. Précisa Ambre en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix…Qui d'autre aurait voulu soigner un Incarné ? Fit-elle remarquer d'une voix triste. »

Un bruit de moto se fit entendre.

« On dirait que Cloud est revenu…Constata sombrement Tifa.

-Charlotte attend Audrey et Lucile à l'extérieur. Je vais la rejoindre. Décida Ambre, voulant visiblement nous laisser seuls, Tifa et moi. »

Après une dernière étreinte, elle sortit de la chambre.

« Dis, Grand Frère…Tu ne vas pas partir toi aussi ? Demanda Denzel. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette remarque.

« Papa et Maman sont morts. Ceux qui m'ont aidé quand j'ai attrapé le Géostigma le sont aussi. Je ne veux plus que des gens meurent autour de moi. »

Des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues. Marlène, bien que restant silencieuse, arborait les mêmes yeux humides. Me forçant à sourire, je leur dis, d'une voix rassurante :

« Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais tout faire pour me battre et guérir. Je ne perdrai pas. »

Mon regard se posa sur Tifa. Nerveusement, ses mains se joignaient et se contractaient. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas le montrer, mais je sentais à quel point elle était triste.

Je ne lui dis rien. Pas devant Denzel et Marlène. Je voulais être seul avec elle, pour lui dire ce que j'avais à dire.

Je…Je quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais lui dire ?

Je me retrouvais pris d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien voulu pouvoir dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir ? Ces mots que je voulais pouvoir lui adresser…Pourquoi je ne les retrouvai pas dans ma mémoire ?

_Tu m'appartiens entièrement, Alexis. Je vais t'enlever tes souvenirs, un à un, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois qu'une coquille vide, un pantin que je pourrais manier à ma guise. Je ferais ça lentement, sûrement, de manière à ce que tu en souffres le plus possible. Sois-en fier, tu es le premier et seul à qui je réserve ce traitement._

Des larmes se mirent à couler. Les miennes. Est-ce que j'étais en train de perdre ? De me perdre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je souffre ? Pourquoi fallait-il que j'oublie ?

Voyant cela, Tifa fit sortir Denzel et Marlène. Puis elle s'assit sur mon lit, avant d'essuyer mes larmes :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je la regardai. Comment prendrais-t-elle ce que je lui disais ? Je n'arrivais pas à le savoir…C'était tout juste si je me souvenais de son nom et de sa présence.

« Je ne sais plus…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais plus ?

-Je ne sais plus qui tu es pour moi…Tifa. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, avant de se remplir de larmes.

« C'est une blague, hein ? Un stupide mensonge…

-Non.

-Mais tu sais comment je m'appelle, hein ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Je sais que tu t'appelles Tifa…Et… »

C'était comme si ma mémoire essayait de faire surgir quelque chose…Quelque chose que je ne parvenais à saisir…

« Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Ceci devrait te rappeler… »

Elle s'approcha de moi, prête à m'embrasser. Instinctivement mon corps réagit et la repoussa. Elle trébucha et tomba au sol.

« Je…Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui… »

Tifa se releva promptement. Ses poings tremblaient de rage.

« Tu m'as oublié. Tu as oublié jusqu'à ce que tu ressentais pour moi…Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ce monde ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive ?

-Tifa, je… »

Elle ne me laissa pas finir et s'enfuit de la chambre, percutant les personnes qui étaient sur le point d'y entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle parte ainsi ? S'étonna une fille que je reconnus comme étant Lucile. Vous filiez pourtant un parfait début d'histoire d'amour, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… »

Amoureux ? Nous ? Mon cœur s'emballa à ces mots. J'étais amoureux d'elle ? J'étais amoureux de Tifa ?

« Quelle tête d'ahuri tu as, Alex ! Déclara l'autre fille, Audrey. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… »

Elle n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité…Une voix surgit alors d'outre-tombe.

« On dirait qu'il a finalement réussi à contracter Epidemia. Dommage. Tellement dommage. »

Une silhouette surgit alors de l'ombre de Lucile. Une femme à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux envoûtants. Du moins, le seul œil qu'il m'était donné de voir puisque l'autre était masqué par un cache-œil.

Son nom s'imposa immédiatement à mon esprit : _Faith._

_Sais-tu qui elle est ? Sais-tu si elle représente quelque chose de spécial pour toi ? Sais-tu qui d'elle ou de Tifa as-tu réellement aimé ? Est-elle ennemie ou alliée ? Que te dis ton cœur en ce moment ? Te trompes-t-il ou dévoile-t-il une vérité que tu ne parviens pas à découvrir ?_

Il battait. Il battait si fort. Comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Il me faisait souffrir. Affreusement. Je posai une main crispée dessus. Était-ce cette Faith qui provoquait cela ? Ou cette femme dont la voix résonnait en moi me trompait-elle encore ? Il me fallait le savoir…

J'attendis que la dispute, entre Faith d'un côté et Audrey et Lucile de l'autre, se termine. Visiblement, il n'existait pas une folle amitié entre elles. Puis, toussotant pour attirer leur attention, je déclarai :

« Faith…Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ? »

Celle-ci me dévisagea, surprise. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire diabolique.

« Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Rufus va adorer ! »

Elle continua à rire, trouvant la chose visiblement hilarante, tandis qu'Audrey et Lucile me dévisageaient, un air de pleine incompréhension inscrit sur leurs visages.

« On dirait que son prochain cobaye est, en plus d'être atteint d'Epidemia, en train de perdre la tête. Il va adorer ! Mon dieu, je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Tifa si elle avait été là…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es…pour moi ? »

Faith s'arrêta net de rire.

« T'es sérieux ? T'es vraiment sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux. »

Sa bonhomie apparente disparut aussitôt, remplacée par un air visiblement contrarié.

« Je travaille pour Rufus Shinra. Tu sais qui c'est, hein ?

-Je crois…

-Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? »

Rufus Shinra…Président de la Shinra Compagny…Un type que je n'avais jamais rencontré mais qui me déplaisait au possible.

« Non, je sais qui il est. Mais tu travailles pour lui ?

-Merde ! Tu n'es pas fou, tu deviens carrément amnésique ! »

Audrey et Lucile sursautèrent à ce mot. Moi-même, je déglutis. J'avais beau commencé à m'en rendre compte, l'entendre dire de cette façon…

« Le fait que j'ai tiré sur Lucile ici présente, Loz et Yazoo …Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu étais là pourtant. Avant que tu n'ailles à l'hôpital voir Ambre. Le jour où Lucile et Audrey ont été engagés comme Turks.

-Engagé n'est pas le mot le plus approprié, Faith…Grimaça Audrey. »

Tout ça s'était réellement passé ? Ma mémoire devenait une vraie passoire…

Soudain, je sentis ses bras m'entourer.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Ferme les yeux. Je t'emmène voir mon patron.

-Faith ! Lâche-le ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ambre, Tifa, Charlotte et Genesis entrèrent alors. Ces deux-là, bizarrement, je ne les avais pas oublié.

Ambre serra les poings. Dans sa main gauche apparut un sabre d'une longueur impressionnante.

« Faith…

-Désolée si je n'ai pas envie de me confronter à toi, Ambre, et à Sephiroth, mais j'ai un intéressant cobaye, qui plus est sans défense, à fournir à Rufus Shinra. Bye !

-Faith ! S'écria Genesis.

-Ferme les yeux. Murmura-t-elle. Tu risques de te sentir mal, autrement. »

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, j'obéis. Nous disparûmes aussitôt.

« Tu peux les rouvrir. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Je m'exécutai. J'étais assis sur une chaise de métal, mes poignets attachés à celle-ci par des liens d'acier. Je regardai autour de moi. Faith n'était plus à mes côtés, mais de l'autre côté d'une vitre, en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux blond platine. Il devait être Rufus Shinra. Il me le confirma d'ailleurs bien vite.

« Ce ne fut pas simple de t'attraper, le sais-tu ? Tu étais toujours si bien protégé…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Pour toute réponse, Rufus appuya sur un bouton. Un sifflement parvint à mes oreilles. Je me retournai. Un couteau filait vers mon visage !

Je fermai aussitôt les yeux, prêt à endurer la douleur. Mais elle ne vint jamais.

En les rouvrant, je m'aperçus que le couteau avait disparu pour réapparaître…à mes pieds. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ?

« Tes talents nous intéressent. Alexis, c'est bien cela ? »

J'hochai la tête, tremblant encore de frayeur. Bon dieu, ils étaient tous complètement fous ou quoi ?

« L'un des Turks qui avait été dépêché pour te capturer nous a dit que tu avais fait preuve d'étranges pouvoirs pour vaincre leur chef. Notamment une histoire de bouclier magnétique et d'onde de choc que tu aurais propagé simplement par tes mains. Sans oublier le fait que tu aies réussi à te déplacer d'une manière si…bizarre. Certains ont soutenu que tu te téléportais parfois, tant tes mouvements étaient rapides.

-Hé ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ? »

Un ricanement me parvint.

« C'est moi qui devrais me poser cette question. Ne te rappelle-tu pas ? Une femme rousse… »

Une rousse…Ah, bien sûr ! Cette altercation-là…Mais je m'étais vraiment téléporté ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

« De tous les cobayes que j'ai eu la chance de voir passer durant mon mandat présidentiel, tu es le premier à posséder de tels talents. Je suis sûr que Groove va être ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de toi.

-Groove ? Qui est Groove ?

-Vois-le comme un successeur d'Hojo, si ce nom te dit quelque chose. »

Non, absolument pas. Mais peu importe.

« Il s'est montré très intéressé à l'idée de pouvoir étudier quelqu'un comme toi. Venant d'un autre monde. »

Un autre monde ? Oui, je n'étais pas de celui-ci…J'étais d'ailleurs. La planète Terre. Je vivais là-bas avec ma sœur et Audrey et Lucile étaient nos camarades. Oui, cela me revenait.

_Pour combien de temps ? Quand ce souvenir t'échappera-t-il, comme les autres sont en train de le faire ?_

« Et l'occasion s'est présenté. Epidemia t'a grandement affaibli. Sans parler de cette soudaine amnésie…

-Il en est venu à penser que nous pourrions partager autre chose que de la haine, c'est dire ! Déclara Faith en éclatant de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…Me renfrognai-je. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui est la vérité ou ce qui n'est qu'illusion.

-Nous allons peut-être réussir à découvrir le pourquoi de cette amnésie. Déclara une voix qui m'était inconnue. »

Je tournai la tête. Une personne était entrée. Un homme d'âge mur, aux cheveux grisonnants, arborant un sourire ravi. Un sourire teinté de folie.

Je déglutis. Ce devait être Groove. Et le fait qu'il ait tout du savant fou ne m'inspirait guère confiance.

« Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre, Alex. Mon nouveau cobaye. »

Mon regard croisa le sien. Et je me sentis défaillir. Il était vide. Vide d'autre chose que de l'ambition et de la démence. Un regard qu'il était décidément impossible de soutenir. Je baissai les yeux.

« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi…Et de tes précieux talents. Si j'arrivais à les répliquer, la Shinra aurait un contrôle absolu de Gaïa…Et j'éclipserais enfin les noms d'Hojo et de Gast. Tout ça grâce à toi.

-Groove, vous l'effrayez. Écartez-vous de lui. Ordonna Faith. »

A regret, il obéit.

« Mmh…Faith, ma très chère Faith…Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Il n'est pas partagé.

-Nous avons pourtant passé de si bons moments ensemble. Du temps où vous étiez une de mes expériences…

-Cela suffit, Groove. Allez-vous en. Nous vous dirons quand vous pourrez intervenir. S'interposa Rufus d'une voix calme. »

Avec des murmures d'insultes et d'injures, le scientifique s'éloigna, effleurant ma peau de ses doigts noueux :

« Oui, je vais bien m'amuser avec toi…Jolie petite expérience… »

Puis il sortit de cette pièce. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, ce type était vraiment effrayant ! Kadaj et les autres avaient-ils été confrontés à quelqu'un comme lui, alors qu'ils étaient également cobayes ? Je comprenais qu'ils aient pu être traumatisés…

« Eh bien, quelle agréable rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vous qui le dites, Shinra.

-J'apprécie ton ironie, Alex. Les gens capables de la manier deviennent de plus en plus rares.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de vous plaire. Vous me répugnez.

-Merci de tes compliments. Faith, voulez-vous… ?

-Oui, Président. »

Elle toussota, puis prit la parole :

« En vérité, ce ne sont pas tant tes talents qui nous intéressent pour le moment… Mais plutôt le fait que tu sois atteint par Epidemia.

-Vous comptez me faire jouer les rats de laboratoire ?

-Si nous réussissions à déterminer les causes de cette maladie, nous pourrions peut-être réussir à guérir ceux qui en sont atteints et enrayer celle-ci dans son foyer même.

-Je dois donc considérer ça comme une chance ?

-Appelons ça plutôt une opportunité. Si tu n'essaies pas de t'enfuir, si tu te comportes comme la parfaite expérience que tu devrais être et si la maladie vint à être guérie grâce à toi, nous consentirons peut-être à laisser en paix Ambre et ceux et celles à qui tu tiens. »

Je poussai un soupir.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Très bien résumé, Alexis. »

Rufus Shinra appuya sur un autre bouton. Les liens qui enserraient mes poignets se défirent. Je n'osais pas me lever. Qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ?

« Je vais faire appeler Groove. Nous allons nous retirer. J'espère que tu n'es pas contre les tatouages ?

-Les…tatouages ?

-Tu es la vingtième expérience de Groove. Or, à l'instar d'Hojo qui gravait des chiffres romains sur certains de ses cobayes ayant reçu des cellules de Jenova, il aime beaucoup cette pratique. »

Génial. J'allais être tatoué. J'étais quoi ? Un chien ?

« Passe une bonne journée ! Déclara Rufus avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

-Je viendrais te voir, mon amour. Ajouta Faith en souriant. »

Puis elle partit dans un grand rire et s'en alla également, me laissant seul dans cette grande pièce.  
Mais pour combien de temps ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Visiblement pour très peu de temps.

_Rappelle-toi…Si tu leur parles de moi, je supprimerai tout. Tout ce dont tu es encore capable de te souvenir. Et Ambre sera la première._

« Si tu la touches, je…

-On parle seul, Expérience XX ? »

Je me tus. Groove était là. Avec un cutter dans les mains. Je reculai, ne devinant que trop bien ce qu'il comptait faire de cette chose-là.

« Ne crains donc rien. Je ne vais que te marquer puisqu'à présent, tu m'appartiens. Très cher Alexis… »

Je reculai jusqu'à rencontrer le mur de cette pièce.

Je voulais le repousser, je le voulais vraiment ! Mais le souvenir d'Ambre revint à mon esprit, ainsi que celui de Denzel et Marlène, et, bizarrement, celui de Tifa. Non. Il fallait que j'endure. Si je pouvais les sauver d'eux…

Groove me plaqua contre le mur, d'une main ferme et sûr. Il souleva certaines de mes mèches, avant de brandir le cutter et de tracer, sous mes hurlements, le chiffre maudit.

Voilà. Je n'étais plus, aux yeux de la Shinra, Alexis Nemrod. J'étais devenu l'Expérience XX.

_Qui sait, un jour, peut-être, ce souvenir sera le seul qui te restera…Expérience XX._

Je gémis. Tout, mais pas ça ! Je ne voulais plus oublier. Plus jamais !

La douleur était cuisante. Et elle en réveillait une autre, une souffrance qui me vrillait à la fois crâne et cœur.

Je sentis mon corps s'affaisser au sol, et je perdis connaissance.

_J'étais de nouveau en Sa présence. Cette maudite femme…_

_« Déjà de retour ? Crois bien que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à te revoir ! »_

_Elle fit un geste de la main. De nulle part, des fils surgirent et vinrent se planter dans mon corps. Je ne pus qu'émettre un gémissement._

_« Ma petite marionnette…Toi et moi allons bien nous amuser… »_

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Vous me croirez si je vous dis qu'à la base, je n'avais absolument pas prévu ni l'amnésie d'Alex, ni sa capture par la Shinra ? Normalement, le chapitre devait s'arrêter à son réveil…Et ce n'est pas le cas !

Vous vous y attendiez ? Personnellement, non ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre, le plus long que j'ai écrit, vous aura plu. Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Petite anecdote : Je suis retombé dernièrement sur un vieux chapitre de Blackhope. Vous savez que j'ai flippé ? J'avais fait une Ambre complètement Mary-Sue ! Ouah, le choc, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…ça m'a foutu la trouille. J'espère que je suis arrivée à éviter ça ici…

Bon, trêve de mauvais souvenirs, je vais répondre aux reviews :

Melior : Je suis une pure sadique. J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'enguirlander pour ce chapitre-ci, je crois que la fin est encore pire ^^…

Et non, ce n'est pas Rufus le malade, mais bel et bien Alex. J'avais laissé quelques indices dans les précédents chapitres, mais je suis contente que tous n'aient pas deviné de suite. Chachou non plus n'avait pas deviné de suite ^^.

Je comprends que tu trouves l'histoire de Rude irréel, mais je ne te servirais pas l'excuse de « après tout, nous sommes dans Final Fantasy ! ». J'ai toujours détesté ce genre d'excuses…Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si je l'ai déjà utilisé ou pas…

Je m'améliorerais pour la suite, c'est une promesse !

Mélain : Ah, une autre fan de Fushigi Yugi…A part Chachou et moi, personne ne connaît dans le lycée …C'est pas cool, tu parles d'un truc dont personne n'a connaissance…A propos de ça, il y a une scène qui est inspiré de ce manga dans ce chapitre, tu sauras la reconnaître ? Je te lance le défi ^^.

Les cheveux rayés ? J'aimerais bien voir le résultat. Ça doit être sympa…

Une pièce de théâtre ? 'Tain, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Influence du club que je viens d'intégrer ^^ ? Angela est un perso que j'ai adoré créer et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir la mettre un peu plus en scène. Dans une autre histoire, peut-être ?

Tu connais une fille comme ça ? Bouh, pas cool…C'est sympa à voir dans les œuvres de fiction, mais dans la réalité…

Et pour Alex, tu as bien deviné ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura quand même plu !

Lys9191 : Tout d'une traite ? T'as du courage, surtout pour lire la première version des Trois élues ! Enfin, t'es pas tombé sur Blackhope ^^, c'est déjà ça…Je suis contente que tu les adores, merci. Et la suite…Ben la voilà !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de week-end ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera entre demain et après-demain, je n'ai pas encore déterminé de quel point de vue ce sera. Serais-je assez sadique pour passer au point de vue de Charlotte ou continuerais-je de celui d'Alex ? Mystère…

Bonne journée, bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas les reviews (toi aussi, Chachou, même si c'est assez fastidieux ^^. Vivement qu'on se retrouve !).


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici pour un autre chapitre d'Epidemia ! Wouah, je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi ce week-end ! Je n'ai même pas pu lire de fanfictions, c'est dire ! Dès que ce chapitre est posté, je m'y attelle !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Ainsi que l'adhérisation de Chachou au site et mon ajout en tant que histoire et auteur favorite !

Thank you ! Hem…Je dois avouer que j'ai très peur pour ce chapitre… Le PDV de Charlotte…J'espère que ce sera assez proche de la réalité, c'est difficile à estimer. Me frappe pas, hein ?

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Une pièce blanche. Intensément blanche. Avais-je déjà vu couleur aussi pure que celle-ci ? Non, dans aucun de mes souvenirs. Une couleur pure…et intensément oppressante. _

_Je me relevai, passant une main dans mes cheveux nouvellement bleus. J'eus un sourire à cette pensée. J'avais demandé cette teinture sur un coup de tête, et il semblerait, à présent, qu'elle avait supplanté le blond que j'arborais auparavant dans mes préférences. _

_Où pouvais-je donc être ? Ca ne ressemblait en rien à un rêve. Je sentais mes poumons imposer le rythme lent de ma respiration, mon cœur battant sous ma poitrine…Ce n'était pas un songe. _

_Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais pu parier qu'un bel éphèbe serait arrivé, ou une belle demoiselle, qui sait ce que mes nuits peuvent bien me réserver, avant de me déclamer des mots d'amour d'une voix intense et profonde. _

_Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais seule. Entièrement seule. La pièce n'était pas meublée, elle était totalement vide. Un néant captif. Je grimaçai. Je n'étais pas particulièrement claustrophobe, mais me retrouver enfermer ainsi dans cette pièce bizarre, où nulle porte ni fenêtre ne faisait son apparition, ne manquait pas de m'angoisser. _

_Enfin, seule…C'était vite dit. Au coin de la pièce, je commençai à voir une silhouette se former. Une femme. Une femme entièrement couverte d'un voile noir. Sa simple vue me fit frissonner. C'était comme si son corps entier était auréolé de ténèbres…_

_Hésitante, je m'approchai. Elle ne parut pas m'apercevoir. M'enhardissant, j'allais jusqu'à me coller à elle, avant d'agiter une main frémissante devant ses yeux. Du moins, là où je croyais deviner être ses yeux. _

_Je ne sus si je devais ou non en être soulagée, mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Elle avança soudain, traversant mon corps comme du beurre. _

_Beurk ! Elle m'avait vraiment…traversé ? Dégoûtant !_

_« Il ne semble pas encore décidé à me rejoindre. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave, teintée de regrets. Ne m'apprécierait-il donc pas ? »_

_Sur ces mots, elle éclata de rire. Je grimaçai. Ou cette femme avait un grain, ou elle était profondément atteinte. En clair, elle devait être complètement cinglée. Et passablement flippante._

_« Ma petite, petite Marionnette…Chantonna-t-elle de cette voix presque trop grave pour une femme. Un jour, je te manierai. Je tirerai les fils de ta vie et tu m'appartiendras. Toujours, toujours, tu m'appartiendras. Toujours, toujours… »_

_Sa voix se fit grinçante et je dus me boucher les oreilles tant le son qui s'en dégageait était discordant. Toujours, toujours…Ces mots résonnaient comme le tintement de chaînes, de chaînes s'enroulant autour de mon propre corps. _

_J'avais envie d'hurler, mais je ne le fis pas. Elle ne pouvait pas me voir, mais rien ne me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre…Or, être remarquée était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie en ce moment même._

_Brusquement, et à mon grand soulagement, sa voix se tut. Elle leva la tête, fixant le plafond avec, sans le moindre doute, un sourire carnassier accroché à son visage :_

_« Il arrive. Ce jeune imprudent arrive. »_

_Je levai moi-même les yeux. Un espace noir semblait s'y creuser, et un corps en sortit, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Le corps d'une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien._

Alex. Alex était là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi je voyais pareille chose ? Est-ce que…est-ce que j'étais seulement censée voir cette scène ?

_Cette femme m'avait traversée comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'étais pas à ma place ici. Alors qui ? Qui était à sa place ? Cette femme ? Non. Elle n'avait pas attiré Alex, il était apparu. Alors…lui ? Ce lieu…Il lui appartenait ? Mais de quelle façon ? Et pourquoi je me retrouvais dans cette putain de pièce ?_

_Reprends le contrôle, calme…Ca ne t'avancera à rien de t'énerver. _

_Je m'approchai d'Alex, veillant à faire le moins de bruit que possible. Il était inconscient. _

_Je retins une exclamation. Ses cheveux étaient souillés de sang. Et, sur sa nuque, comme une marque infâmante, s'étalaient deux X. _

_Je ne sus comment, mais le nom Expérience XX me vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Un nom qui glaça mon sang dans mes veines. _

_La Shinra__ ne s'était donc pas contenté de l'enlever…Ils l'utilisaient comme cobaye ! Moi qui étais persuadée, naïvement, qu'ils comptaient s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange ou quelque chose de ce genre pour Ambre…Je m'étais visiblement trompée._

_La femme s'approcha également. Elle caressa de ses doigts gantés le visage d'Alex. _

_« Tu es arrivé plus vite que prévu…Je te manquais tant que ça ? A moins que ce ne soit ces imbéciles de scientifiques qui aient quelque peu précipité ton sommeil… »_

_Elle releva de quelques centimètres le voile qui couvrait son visage, laissant apparaître une bouche aux lèvres charnues, et s'amusa à mordiller l'oreille d'Alexis._

_« Debout, debout…Il n'est pas sympathique de s'endormir auprès de son invitée, très cher. »_

_Les yeux d'Alex papillotèrent. Aussitôt, la femme s'écarta, rabattant le voile sur son visage. Grimaçant, il se releva, encore chancelant. Son regard se posa alors sur la femme._

_Celle-ci déclara, d'une voix enjouée :_

_« Déjà de retour ? Crois bien que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à te revoir ! »_

_Son bras droit se leva, et sa main se tendit, emplie d'une grâce élégante et maléfique. Aussitôt, des fils apparurent de nulle part. J'eus un frisson en sentant l'un d'eux me traverser. Je m'écartai prestement. Un filet de sang s'échappait de la jambe qu'il avait transpercée. Je frémis. Visiblement, mon immatérialité était quelque peu limitée. _

_J'essuyai celle-ci avec une grimace de douleur. Mais ça pissait le sang, en plus ! _

_Je relevai la tête. Et je ne pus retenir cette fois mon hurlement._

_Je me plaignais d'une petite coupure à la jambe…Mais Alex…Son corps entier était transpercé de ces étranges fils ! Et couvert de sang…_

_La femme tourna un bref instant la tête vers moi. Je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche, m'empêchant même de respirer, trop effrayée par l'éventualité de ma découverte._

_Haussant un sourcil, elle finit par détourner le regard._

_Je soupirai de soulagement. Bon sang, ce que cette femme pouvait me terrifier ! Elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de…malfaisant. _

_« Ma petite marionnette…Toi et moi allons bien nous amuser… »_

_Le soufflement rauque d'Alex fut sa seule réponse. Les fils avaient percé sa gorge, et, visiblement, ses cordes vocales._

_Je devais…je devais bouger…Je devais l'aider…Pourquoi étais-je ainsi paralysée ?_

_« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux…Tu me vexes, Alexis ! Je me suis pourtant démenée pour réussir à pénétrer ton antre. »_

_Alex laissa échapper un sifflement. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. _

_« N'espère même pas bouger, tu m'appartiens, petite chose, tout le temps que tu restes ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes dans mon royaume ici. »_

_Elle claqua des doigts. Un fouet apparut alors entre ses mains. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas…_

_« Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je te fais tout ça…Sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi cruelle avec les autres, ceux atteints d'Epidemia. Et il leur a suffi d'entendre ma voix pour finir par avoir une tête qui n'était plus qu'amas de chair et de sang, à force de la taper contre les murs pour effacer ma présence. Tu es résistant. J'aime ça. »_

_Elle leva son bras et fit claquer son fouet sur le torse d'Alex. Un sifflement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. _

_« Il est heureux que nous soyons dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, tu serais déjà mort… »_

_Alex releva la tête vers elle. Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas, mais j'entendis clairement sa voix :_

_« J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt qu'avoir à te subir._

_-Eh bien, eh bien…quelle manque de courtoisie, très cher ! Est-ce ainsi que l'on parle à son invitée ? Tu devrais avoir honte. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle lui asséna un nouveau coup de fouet. Ses sifflements, le claquage produit par le coup…Je ne pouvais pas…Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi…_

_« Peux-tu imaginer quel plaisir j'éprouve à te voir souffrir ? A te voir me lancer ces regards ? Je te hais, Alex. Je te hais, je te hais tellement. Et j'ai tant de plaisir à te voir gémissant, pliant sous mon pouvoir ! »_

_Alex chancela. Il devait être sur le point de s'évanouir. _

_« Oh, tu ne vas quand même pas me quitter tout de suite ? Je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de choisir ce que je comptais t'enlever, cette fois-ci… »_

_Il releva la tête, retrouvant toute sa lucidité. Il avait visiblement l'air paniqué. Que voulait-elle dire par "enlever" ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait de… ?_

_« Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu oublies ta vie avant le laboratoire. Tu y es depuis si peu de temps…Tu ne te sentirais pas assez vide, assez…désespéré. Te faire oublier ce que Tifa était pour toi était une bonne idée… »_

_J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était donc elle ! C'était de sa faute ! Tifa en avait été effondrée…Moi qui la pensait aussi solide que le roc, elle était presque devenue hystérique après ça…La pauvre._

_« Peut-être Ambre…Ambre, ce serait une bonne idée… »_

_Elle ne comptait quand même pas lui faire oublier sa propre sœur ? Elle n'allait pas faire ça ?_

_Les yeux d'Alex se mirent à briller. Mais ce n'était même plus de la rage. C'était du désespoir. De la supplication._

_« Mais que pourrais-je te faire oublier d'elle ? Il est toujours plus amusant de procéder par étapes…Hum…Son existence ? Non, trop général. »_

_Elle s'arrêta alors de parler. J'aurais pu jurer voir un sourire sadique se dessiner sous son voile._

_« Pourquoi pas…la nature de votre relation ? Je pourrais t'amener à la haïr… »_

_Alex secoua la tête, terrifié._

_« Ou mieux…Peut-être pourrais-je te pousser à ressentir plus que de l'amour fraternel pour elle…Un vrai amour. Celui que tu ressentais pour Tifa. Tellement fort que tu ne pourrais pas résister à ta tentation…Et elle te rejettera. Après tout, elle l'a déjà un peu fait. A présent que Kadaj et les autres sont à ses côtés, tu n'as plus la moindre importance pour elle. »_

_C'était faux ! Complètement faux ! Ambre adorait son frère ! Et elle l'adore toujours !_

_« Ne l'écoute pas ! Criais-je. »_

_La femme se retourna :_

_« Qui est là ? »_

_Je ne pouvais plus reculer, à présent…Je m'avançais vers Alex, me plaçant en rempart._

_« Je n'arrivais pas à te voir jusqu'ici, misérable petite *…* »_

_Petite quoi ? Je n'avais pas entendu le terme…_

_« Comment as-tu pu échapper à mon pouvoir ?_

_-Ne me le demande pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_-Ambre… ? »_

_Je me retournai vers Alex. Ses yeux étaient voilés. Il ne devait pas arriver à me voir correctement. Et, visiblement, il me confondait avec elle. _

_Je lui adressai un sourire, avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Comme l'aurait fait Ambre._

_« Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Ne pense plus à rien. Contente-toi de dormir. Tu ne m'oublieras pas. Tu n'oublieras pas ce que je suis pour toi. Dors. »_

_Alex hocha la tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis sa tête bascula en avant. Petit à petit, son corps disparut, se désintégrant en une poussière dorée._

_« Qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle alors._

_-N'es-tu pas capable de le savoir par toi-même ? Tu as l'air de posséder tant de pouvoirs…_

_-Charlotte…C'est ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_J'acquiesçai, méfiante._

_« Tu n'es pas comme je l'imaginais. A travers les yeux d'Alex, tu as l'air si…exubérante._

_-Ca ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas capable de sérieux. Et toi, qui es-tu ? »_

_La femme éclata de rire. Puis elle releva son voile. Surprise, je le fus, sans aucun doute. _

_« Tu es…_

_-Je suis toi, petite imbécile. Du moins, si je le désire. Je peux aussi être n'importe qui. Des gens proches d'Alexis. Ou pas. »_

_Ses traits se mirent à changer. Une bouille carrée, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds, le visage de Tifa, celui de Genesis…_

_« Arrête ça. Dis-je du ton le plus calme que je pouvais employer. »_

_La femme se mit à rire. Puis elle rabaissa le voile sur son visage._

_« Je n'aurais pas pensé trouver quelqu'un capable de défier mon pouvoir…Sais-tu où l'on se trouve ?_

_-J'ai de vagues doutes…_

_-L'âme de ce cher Alex. J'aurais dû être la seule à pouvoir y accéder. Comment as-tu fait ? »_

_Je déglutis. Sa voix était ferme et tranchante. Autoritaire. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être contestée…_

_« Si je le savais, il y a bien longtemps que je serais parti d'ici…avec Alex. Et que je t'aurai expulsé d'ici. »_

_La femme s'efforça de rire, mais ses poings étaient crispés. Oups, voilà que ma belle assurance s'envolait…Charlotte courageuse, reviens, reviens ! Ne me laisse pas !_

_« Tu es pathétique. Tu t'imagines sans doute me faire peur ?_

_-Hum…J'avais espéré…_

_-Tu avais tort. Je n'ai peur que d'une chose, et ce n'est sûrement pas de toi._

_-De quoi as-tu donc si peur ?_

_-Comme si cela pouvait te regarder, misérable *…* ! »_

_Encore ce mot que je n'arrivais pas à entendre…Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? A croire qu'elle voulait que je pense que je suis folle…Ce n'est pas le cas, hein ? Hein ?_

_« Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, alors je te prierais de partir d'ici._

_-Ne parle pas comme si cet endroit t'appartenait. Ce n'est pas le cas._

_-Cela ne t'appartient pas non plus. Tu n'as pas plus de légitimité que moi à rester._

_-Oh, mais ferme-la ! M'énervai-je subitement, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Tu me mets les nerfs en pelote, comment Alex peut-il rester sain d'esprit en t'ayant avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?_

_-C'est justement ça qui m'intrigue…Il est exceptionnellement résistant. C'est…amusant._

_-Amusant ? »_

_Complètement cinglée…Ce qui la rendait encore plus effrayante. Qui sait de quoi elle était capable ?_

_« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de rester ici plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment partir. »_

_La femme soupira :_

_« Ces novices… »_

_Elle murmura quelques mots, avant de claquer des doigts. Je ressentis un vague fourmillement, mais rien de plus._

_« Alors ? _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne disparais-tu pas ?_

_-Euh…Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, non ? En l'occurrence… »_

_Elle frémit. Elle réitéra son rituel, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…Mais toujours pas de résultat. Simplement cette étrange sensation…Ce frémissement…_

_« Personne ne peut résister à mon pouvoir ! Et surtout pas une misérable *…* !_

_-Une misérable quoi ? Demandai-je finalement, agacée. »_

_La femme releva la tête vers ma direction. Puis elle éclata de rire :_

_« Je n'y crois pas ! Mes pouvoirs sont remis en question par une néophyte !_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu ne peux pas m'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'entends pas ce mot : *…* ?_

_-Quel mot ? »_

_La femme éclata de nouveau de rire. Un rire glacial._

_« Bon sang ! Mon pouvoir mis à mal par une…une novice ! Je me fais vieille ! A moins que… »_

_Elle cessa subitement de rire. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi. _

_« Montre-toi. »_

_Je sentis un frisson. Puis quelqu'un apparut. Quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas._

_« Eh bien, ma chère Lucrecia, quelle joie de te retrouver ! Après tout ce temps…Railla la femme._

_-N'espère pas me faire croire que je t'ai manqué. Bien au contraire._

_-Je n'essaie même pas. Je te prierai de partir d'ici et d'emmener cette petite peste avec moi. Ce territoire est mon domaine._

_-Tu n'as pas de domaine. Tu n'as rien. Pas même ce qu'on appelle la dignité. »_

_La femme grogna. Ses bras s'élevèrent et des milliers de fils apparurent. _

_La demoiselle nommée Lucrecia me tira derrière elle. Puis elle fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt, un bouclier de cristal se matérialisa devant nous, coupant court à la progression des fils._

_« Je ne peux rien contre toi. Déclara Lucrecia avec une pointe de regret. Mais je les aiderai, du mieux que je le pourrai. Et tu seras vaincue._

_-Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, Mademoiselle Crescent._

_-Valentine. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rectifier. »_

_Valentine…Vincent Valentine ! Oui, le beau gosse vampirique dans Final Fantasy VII…Elle avait un rapport avec lui ? _

_Stop, je ne comprends plus rien ! Moi qui m'étais simplement arrêté au film…_

_« Crescent. A ce que je sache, tu n'as pas eu le temps de te marier…non ? En vérité, le nom qui te conviendrait sans doute le mieux serait…Hojo ? »_

_Lucrecia crispa sa main droite sur mon épaule, à tel point que ses ongles en vinrent à traverser ma chair. Aïe !_

_« Partons. Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. »_

_J'acquiesçai. Elle entoura ma taille de son autre bras, et je sentis le fourmillement qui m'avait précédemment envahi s'étendre à tout mon corps._

_*_

_« Ouvre les yeux. »_

_Je m'exécutai. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je les avais fermé. Regardant autour de moi, j'hochai un sourcil. Etions-nous vraiment parties ? Il y avait toujours cette extrême blancheur…Mais il n'y avait plus ce sentiment d'oppression que je ressentais précédemment. Non, je me sentais plutôt…plutôt bien, oui, c'était le mot. _

_« Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je à la dénommée Lucrecia._

_-Les gens de ton monde appellent ça le Paradis. »_

_Je déglutis. Le Paradis ? Qu'est-ce que je fichais au Paradis ?_

_Lucrecia se mit à rire :_

_« Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas morte. Disons que j'habite ici. Et je ne pouvais pas te ramener directement dans le monde des vivants. _

_-Vous habitez ici ?_

_-C'est étrange…Tu me vouvoies, mais tu n'as pas hésité à la tutoyer, elle !_

_-Je n'accorde le respect qu'à ceux ou celles qui semblent le mériter. »_

_Lucrecia n'ajouta rien, mais ses yeux me remerciaient clairement. Un peu gênée, j'entamai le sujet de conversation que je rêvais voir terminé au plus vite :_

_« Qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi ai-je pu résister à son pouvoir ? »_

_Un sourire triste se forma sur le visage de Lucrecia. _

_« Je ne peux pas te répondre._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Oui, pourquoi, Lucrecia ? C'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, hein ? »_

_Nous nous retournâmes. Le sourire triste laissa place à un sourire joyeux :_

_« Bonjour, Zack. _

_-Hey, Lucrecia ! Tu es revenue de ta petite escapade ? Et en charmante compagnie, qui plus est…_

_-Zack, cesse tes flatteries, tu vas la gêner. Sans compter Aerith…_

_-Qui ? Aïe ! Non, je plaisantais ! Aerith, mon cœur… »_

_La dénommée Aerith était arrivée subitement, prenant Zack en traître et lui assénant une forte frappe sur le crâne. _

_« Ca va, je te pardonne ! Je sais que tu as un sens de l'humour…particulier._

_-Merci, Aerith chérie._

_-Excuse-nous de ne pas nous être présentés dans les formes. Reprit la brune, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Je m'appelle Aerith Gainsborough. L'idiot à mes côtés, c'est Zack Fair._

_-L'idiot ?_

_-Et moi, je m'appelle Lucrecia Crescent._

_-Moi, c'est…_

_-On sait qui tu es. Me coupa Zack, avec un petit clin d'œil. »_

_Bien sûr qu'ils savaient qui j'étais…Qui ne le savait pas ? Hem…Ego surdimensionné, tais-toi._

_« On sait aussi que tu as un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Un grand rôle. _

_-Vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire…Bien sûr que j'ai un rôle à jouer ! »_

_Zack éclata de rire, avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux :_

_« Tu commences déjà à me plaire, Charlotte !_

_-Euh…Merci. Répondis-je, un peu gênée. _

_-Zack, on a des choses plus importantes à faire que cela. Le réprimanda Lucrecia._

_-Peut-être Charlotte aimerait-elle obtenir certaines réponses à ses questions…Suggéra malicieusement Aerith. »_

_J'hochai vigoureusement la tête._

_« A vos ordres, mesdemoiselles ! S'exclama Zack en faisant le salut militaire._

_-N'apprendras-tu donc jamais à te calmer, Zack ? Déclara Lucrecia avec un petit rire._

_-J'ai toute la mort devant moi pour vieillir et devenir un vieux croûton, Lu. En attendant, je préfère m'amuser. »_

_Zack toussota :_

_« Je te laisse poser tes questions. Nous y répondrons du mieux possible._

_-Qui est cette femme ? »_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent :_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas tout te dire à ton sujet. Mais tu as sans doute déjà deviné qu'elle était à l'origine d'Epidemia._

_-Hum, oui, j'ai cru constater…_

_-Elle est dangereuse. Terriblement dangereuse. Appuya Lucrecia. Ses pouvoirs sont grands et elle n'a aucune conscience morale._

_-Comment fait-elle tout ça ?_

_-Ses pouvoirs reposent sur l'âme et le cœur des êtres humains. Elle se sert d'eux pour assouvir sa domination sur notre espèce. Mais l'homme est résistant de nature. Ses assauts finissent souvent par provoquer la mort de la personne en question, prise dans une lutte trop forte à supporter pour son corps. _

_-Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle ainsi contre Alex ? »_

_Les trois amis s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas le dire._

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'il y a des révélations qui doivent se faire le plus naturellement possible. Et nous ne devons surtout pas devenir des Deus Ex Machina. M'expliqua Aerith, peinée._

_-Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorquai-je. Pourquoi est-ce toujours aux êtres normaux d'arranger les choses ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, non ?_

_-Oui, mais au risque de perturber l'équilibre de ce monde plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »_

_La remarque de Lucrecia me fit tiquer :_

_« Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ?_

_-La présence d'Audrey et de Lucile dans ce monde est une erreur. Un risque qui n'aurait pas dû être pris. Répondit Zack._

_-Et ma propre présence ? Et celle d'Ambre et d'Alex ? »_

_Zack grimaça, bientôt fusillé du regard par les deux femmes. Il y avait anguille sous roche…Ou anaconda sous gravillon, comme s'amusait à dire Ambre. _

_J'étais visiblement plus sagace que ce qu'ils pensaient…Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas si je devais en être vexée ou non._

_« Vous vous êtes intégrés à ce monde avec une facilité déconcertante. Ambre a abrité Sephiroth, et continue de le faire. Alex a attrapé Epidemia. Et toi…Tu as sauvé Genesis en pénétrant au cœur même de __la Rivière__ de __la Vie._

_-Ce n'est pas ici ? Les lieux étaient différents…_

_-Non. On pourrait considérer cet endroit comme un sanctuaire de __la Rivière__ de __la Vie.__ Ce__ n'est pas exactement la même chose._

_-Je vois. »_

_Je ne cherchai pas à les interroger plus. Ils ne me répondraient pas. Ce qui ne m'empêcherait pas de faire mes recherches de mon côté…Tout cela m'intriguait franchement._

_« Cette femme, Charlotte…Cette femme ne connaît pas de faiblesses. _

_-Pas de faiblesses ? Mais…_

_-Excepté une. Me coupa Aerith. Une seule. Et c'est toi qui pourras l'exploiter. Et seulement toi. »_

_Lucrecia s'avança, faisant un geste de la main. Le même mur de cristal qu'elle avait employé pour nous protéger apparut._

_« Ceci est issu du cœur même de __la Rivière__ de la vie, composé de ses essences les plus pures. C'est l'arme ultime contre elle. _

_-Pourquoi ne vous en servez-vous pas vous-même ? Je ne peux pas le faire apparaître comme vous._

_-Je n'en suis que la gardienne. Mon enveloppe charnelle repose dans une grotte, attendant la personne capable de saisir._

_-De saisir ? Mais de saisir quoi ?_

_-Ce que son cœur lui dicte. Le monde. Tout. »_

_Tout…C'est bien gentil ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire exactement par « tout » ? Plus elle me parlait, moins je parvenais à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. _

_Zack me donna une tape brutale dans le dos :_

_« T'inquiète, tu finiras par comprendre ! Laisse le temps faire les choses !_

_-Je vois. Et…c'est tout ? »_

_Lucrecia acquiesça. _

_« Cette histoire, ce que tu as vu…Tout cela doit rester secret. Tout._

_-Pardon ? Je ne peux en parler à personne ? »_

_Les trois se concertèrent du regard :_

_« Genesis…Tu peux lui en parler. Mais pas aux autres._

_-Pourquoi ? Protestai-je à l'interdiction d'Aerith._

_-Du calme, blondinette ! Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à l'affronter…_

_-Alex est dans un état critique, Tifa est bouleversée, Cloud est…Imprévisible. _

_-Audrey et Lucile sont aux mains de la Shinra, et les Trois Frères sont sous une haute surveillance. Tout comme Ambre._

_-Que dois-je faire ?_

_-T'entraîner. Asséna Zack. Encore et encore. _

_-Jusqu'à quand ? Quand serons-nous prêts ?_

_-Nous te le dirons. Me rassura Aerith avec un sourire._

_-Ce jour-là, nous te parlerons, et tu devras venir retrouver mon corps. Genesis sera avec toi. Ton chevalier servant…Déclara Lucrecia en riant, attendrie. »_

_Je frottai mes yeux. La vision devenait floue._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Tu vas te réveiller. Répondit Aerith._

_-Quoi ? Nous…nous sommes dans un rêve ?_

_-Pas vraiment. Dis-toi que ton âme a fait un grand voyage._

_-Allez, va retrouver ton corps et tes amis ! Assure-toi de rester en vie et en bonne santé ! Me recommanda Zack._

_-J'essaierai… »_

_La dernière vision que j'eus fut leurs trois silhouettes, m'adressant un signe de la main. Puis je me réveillai._

*

J'ouvris les yeux, avant de me redresser, mon corps couvert de sueur.

« Charlotte… »

Je me retournai. Genesis.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, je ne dormais pas. Me rassura-t-il. Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil…Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

J'essuyai mon front, une grimace aux lèvres.

« En quelque sorte… »

Genesis prit mes mains dans les siennes :

« Si cela te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler. »

Leurs paroles résonnèrent en mon esprit : _Genesis…Tu peux lui parler._

« C'est une histoire de fou. Tu promets de ne pas m'interrompre et de ne rien dire aux autres ? »

Genesis hocha la tête, intrigué. D'une voix claire, j'entamais le récit de cette étrange nuit. Pas un seul moment, Genesis ne montra le moindre signe d'incrédulité, se contentant d'acquiescer et de serrer mes mains dans les siennes.  
J'arrivais enfin à mon réveil, et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Quelques instants.

« Une femme à l'origine d'Epidemia…Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Et c'est elle qui fait perdre la mémoire au frère d'Ambre. »

J'hochai la tête, soulagée qu'il ait accepté de me croire. C'était pourtant une histoire si invraisemblable…

« Elle n'a pas cessé de me dire que j'étais spéciale, de me traiter de…je ne sais pas exactement, je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'elle me disait.

-Bien sûr que tu es spéciale. »

J'haussai un sourcil, me demandant où il voulait en venir. Genesis posa ses lèvres sur ma main, avant de planter son regard océan dans le mien. Je me sentis rougir.

« Tu es _le don de la déesse. _Celle qui m'a sauvée. »

Le don de la déesse…Est-ce que cela avait seulement un sens ? N'était-ce qu'un compliment de la part de Genesis ou autre chose ?

Était-ce là où voulait en venir cette femme ? Étais-je vraiment ce don de la déesse ? L'idée me donnait des frissons d'angoisse.

Je me ressaisis, adressant un sourire enjoué à Genesis :

« Nous sommes le matin, n'est-ce pas ? On a tout le temps de s'entraîner, alors ! Tu m'avais promis de m'apprendre à me servir des Matérias, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire hier ! »

Genesis répondit à mon sourire. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« Va d'abord prendre soin de toi. Je n'entraîne pas les négligées. Il est injuste que l'entraîneur surclasse son élève en beauté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Modestie, quand tu nous tiens…Fredonnais-je en me levant. »

J'évitai le coussin qu'il avait tenté de me lancer en pleine figure avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Je coiffai mes cheveux devenus bleus, avant d'adresser un sourire ravi à mon reflet.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal, aujourd'hui ! Tâche de ne pas faire trop de ravages, hein ? »

J'éclatai de rire, avant de répondre :

« Enfin, tu me connais, voyons ! Je fais toujours des ravages. Et non, ce n'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe ! Pourquoi avoir besoin de modestie quand…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Je me retournai. Genesis avait, semble-t-il, décidé de m'attendre au pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert, mais j'entendais toutefois sa voix étouffée.

« Hem…Pas grand-chose.

-Tu parles toute seule.

-Dis-toi que je suis schizophrène. Murmurai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Pardon ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! »

Je terminai de m'apprêter, enfilant une tenue de sport assez simple, toute de noire et de rouge parée. Puis j'ouvris la porte, attendant le jugement fatidique de Genesis.

« Pas mal. Tu aurais pu mieux faire.

-Goujat ! Répliquai-je en lui envoyant une pichenette au front. »

Il l'évita sans mal, un sourire aux lèvres et, étrangement, le rouge aux joues. Puis il me prit la main, avant de déclarer :

« Allons-y. J'ai fort à faire pour transformer une incapable en véritable manieuse de Matérias.

-Incapable ? Moi ? Attends de voir mes capacités ! »

Genesis eut un petit rire. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, dont les couleurs chatoyantes et exubérantes ne cessaient de me plaire. Moi qui avais eu peur, la première fois que j'étais venue, de me retrouver dans une sorte de dojo austère…

« La dernière fois, je n'ai eu que le temps de t'expliquer la partie théorique.

-Tu t'y es d'ailleurs admirablement bien pris. Tu manipulais les Matérias avec une telle dextérité. Tu dois avoir un certain…doigté. »

Avait-il ou non saisi le sous-entendu ? Pas forcément…Toujours est-il qu'il ne montra aucune réaction…

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de songer tout de suite à une Matéria d'invocation, Tifa serait furieuse si une des créatures dont le contrôle n'était pas assuré venait à se balader dans son bar. Donc, contentons-nous pour le moment de ma Matéria préférée. »

D'une de ses innombrables poches, il sortit une Matéria d'un rouge vif. J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était bien celle de feu ? Je ne me trompais pas ?

Genesis me le confirma.

« Bien sûr, pour les experts dont je fais partie, le maniement de cette Matéria basique ne pose aucun problème. Vois plutôt ! »

Il posa la Matéria sur son bras, et les deux s'unirent immédiatement. Aussitôt, il tendit ledit bras vers une des cibles en bois qui trônaient au fond de la salle. Un jet de flammes l'entoura, et la brûla jusqu'à n'en plus laisser trace.

« Wouah ! M'écriai-je. Tu l'as vraiment carbonisé !

-Bien sûr. Que voulais-tu qu'il arrive d'autre ? »

Je me mis à réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas…Elle aurait pu actionner un chakra de protection ondin, qui aurait renvoyé l'attaque de flammes sur son envoyeur.

-C'est une cible en bois, Charlotte. Et, à ma connaissance, il n'existe pas de…chakra de protection ondin, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

-Je sais bien, idiot. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'à quel point tu buvais mes paroles.

-Je ne bois pas tes paroles, Charlotte. Rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

-Charlotte…C'était plus chevaleresque, le surnom de _don de la Déesse._ »

Genesis toussota, visiblement gêné. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement, en me tendant une autre Matéria. Je la pris, fascinée. Était-ce mon imagination ou un torrent de flammes dansait-il en son être ? C'était…captivant, oui, le mot était juste.

« Les novices comme tu l'es actuellement ne peuvent déclencher la Matéria de la même manière que je l'ai fait. Avec un entraînement sûr, nous possédons assez de force mentale et magique pour les déclencher spirituellement, simplement en y pensant. De plus, je possède en moi les cellules de Jenova, ce qui augmente grandement mon potentiel. D'où le fait que les Matérias se fondent avec moi avec plus de facilité. Les humains, eux, se contentent la plupart du temps de les déclencher ou de les coupler avec des armes, comme le fait Cloud.

-Ah bon ? Il n'a pas de cellule de Jenova, lui ? »

Genesis éclata de rire :

« Il a une part de monstruosité qu'il ne parviendra jamais à se reconnaître. C'est d'ailleurs dommage, il perd beaucoup de puissance de par ce fait.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Genesis. »

Il tourna son regard vers moi. Un regard empli de tristesse. Puis il poussa un soupir :

« Peut-être pas. Admit-il. Mais je reste quand même différent.

-Ce n'est pas un mal. C'est même une qualité.

-Tu parles sans savoir. Peu importe. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix, avant de reprendre :

« Dans ton cas, il te faudra prononcer une formule d'activation.

-Le rêve ! J'ai toujours voulu faire un truc comme ça…

-Ce n'est pas un jeu. Me réprimanda-t-il.

-Je sais. Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue, une moue boudeuse au visage. »

Genesis détourna un instant la tête, ses lèvres se fendant d'un sourire. Je le faisais rire ?

« Hé, c'est vexant ! Allez, explique-moi ce que je dois dire ! Le suppliai-je en insistant exagérément sur la dernière syllabe. »

Cette fois-ci, Genesis se mit à rire franchement. J'haussai un sourcil, avant de sourire à mon tour.

« On dirait que tu es également capable de gaieté, Gen-kun !

-Tu es impossible…Et retire-toi ce surnom idiot de la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te va pas si mal…

-Pas si mal, hein ? Tu voudrais que je te trouve un autre surnom ? J'ai beaucoup d'imagination en la matière… »

Je déglutis. J'imaginai qu'il allait me trouver quelque chose d'affreux…Je ne savais trop pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'un surnom atrocement sucré et niaiseux. Genre Panacotta ou Coppola. A moins que ce ne soit juste mon imagination qui me jouait des tours…Tais-toi donc, fichue imagination !

« Je m'en passerai volontiers. Allez, dis-moi cette formule magique !

-Brasier.

-…c'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout.

-Quelle originalité. Raillai-je, déçue. Je pensais à quelque chose comme « Par les sept feux de Minerve et Gaïa, que se déclenchent les brasiers issus des enfers les plus profonds » ou un autre truc dans le genre.

-Charlotte, tu aurais trois fois eu le temps d'être embrochée, dévorée ou décapitée. Soupira-t-il, visiblement exaspérée.

-Oui, mais ça a un certain style. Et puis, mon chevalier aurait été là pour me protéger…n'est-ce pas ? »

Je plongeai mes yeux d'azur dans les siens. Il détourna aussitôt le regard avant de me demander, d'une voix professorale et autoritaire, où une certaine nervosité se trahissait :

« Vas-y, fais-le. Prononce la formule.

-Oui, Patron ! »

J'éclaircis ma voix. Puis je levai le bras, avant de tournoyer sur moi-même, sur la pointe d'un pied.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

-T'occupe, je me prépare !

-Charlotte, tu n'as pas besoin de…

-POKEBALL BRAAAAASIIIIER, GO ! Hurlai-je avec ferveur avant de balancer la Matéria de feu vers la cible.

-Non, ne la lâche surtout... ! »

La Matéria s'embrasa de mille flammes, avant d'exploser, nous projetant, Genesis et moi, à terre. Toutes les cibles de bois avaient été réduites en fumée.

« Euh…Exercice réussi ? »

Genesis se releva, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette stupidité ?

-Je me suis dit, en toute innocence, qu'en y mettant un peu d'entrain…

-Un peu ? Tu as bousillé la salle d'entraînement ! »

Je regardai autour de moi. Il exagérait un peu ! Les murs étaient, certes, noirs de suie, les ampoules fondues sous l'effet de la chaleur…Mais de là à dire que la salle était bousillé…  
A la réflexion, si.

Un cri se fit entendre. Nous nous retournâmes. Tifa, visiblement alertée par le vacarme, nous avait rejoints.

« Tifa, je peux tout t'expli…Commença Genesis.

-Ma jolie salle d'entraînement…Moi qui avais mis tant de soin… »

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage :

« Vous allez me rembourser tout ça. Vous travaillerez le dimanche, deux mois durant.

-Dimanche ? Mais c'est le jour du Sabbat ! Me plaignis-je.

-Je me fiche de tout cela. A moins que vous n'ayez assez de gils pour me rembourser sur le champ…J'attends. »

Nous nous concertâmes du regard. Nous étions aussi fauchés l'un que l'autre. J'eus un rire gêné.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez vous changer. Vous prenez le service dans une demi-heure.

-Oui, madame. »

Un torchon dans ma figure fut ma seule réponse. Puis Tifa sortit.

« Au moins, elle a l'air d'aller mieux…Constatai-je. Jusqu'alors, elle avait l'air complètement brisée par l'enlèvement d'Alex.

-Ambre est allée lui parler. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle lui a assuré qu'elle irait retrouver Alexis. Et elle lui a également suggéré une autre chose.

-Laquelle ? »

Genesis haussa les épaules.

« Tu verras bien par toi-même. »

Nous remontâmes. J'eus un dernier coup d'œil pour l'ex-salle d'entraînement. Elle était toujours utilisable, mais elle avait perdu de son charme, pour sûr. Je poussai un soupir.

« J'y avais pourtant mis de l'énergie…

-Trop, si tu veux mon avis. C'était assez impressionnant, d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? Complimente-moi, j'adore recevoir des éloges de ta part ! »

Genesis haussa un sourcil, puis murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini. _Il parlait de moi, là ? Je n'étais pas sûr de devoir me sentir flattée, pour le coup…

*

Premier dimanche de travail. Tifa pouvait vraiment être un tyran quand elle s'y mettait…D'autant plus que, le dimanche, les poivrots étaient bien plus nombreux que d'habitude…Et qu'ils avaient la main baladeuse. J'avais failli lancer un coup de pied bien placé à l'un d'eux, mais Tifa m'avait retenue.

« Pourquoi ? C'est répugnant de me faire un truc pareil !

-On peut toujours se venger d'une autre façon. Avait répondu posément Tifa en allant elle-même servir la boisson au client. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il la recracha. Et Tifa, un sourire aux lèvres, agitait un sachet de sel du bout des doigts.

« Je vois le topo…avais-je grimacé. Est-ce qu'elle fait ça pour tous les clients pervers ? Dans son cas, elle n'aurait déjà plus de client.

-Ils viennent peut-être plus pour la barmaid que pour les boissons. Suggéra Genesis, qui avait surgi à mes côtés. Tu peux aller servir ça au gars du fond ? Il a demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui le fasses. »

J'haussai un sourcil. Bizarre…Je pris la bouteille de bière, avant d'aller, non sans réticence, la servir à la personne en question. L'homme n'était d'ailleurs pas seul. Ils devaient être trois, leur visage recouvert d'un capuchon. L'un d'eux se mit à grogner.

« Le jeune doit avoir perdu un certain nombre de neurones…J'avais demandé la plus sexy des deux.

-Il faut croire que le garçon a des goûts différents des tiens. Rétorqua l'autre homme d'une voix grave. D'ailleurs, n'es-tu pas marié ?

-Ça n'empêche pas le fantasme, vieux !

-Shera serait jalouse…Annonça le troisième homme, dont la voix profonde sonnait comme une menace.

-Tu ne comptes pas lui dire, hein, Vince ? »

Vince ?

« Vous êtes Vincent Valentine ?

-Eh bien, je ne te savais pas aussi connu, Vince ! Une admiratrice ? Déclara le premier homme en retirant son capuchon. »

Cid Highwind…Oui, je le reconnaissais ! Le visage un peu dur, la trentaine passée, le regard azuré…et surtout cette grossièreté. Pas de doute. Mon air étonné dû être remarqué puisque le troisième homme retira son capuchon, dévoilant sa peau d'ébène et son visage à la fois souriant et menaçant :

« Elle a l'air de te reconnaître aussi, Cid. Déclara Barret. Tu es une partisane d'AVALANCHE ?

-Euh…En fait… »

Je fus interrompu par l'arrivée de Tifa, qui serra chacun d'eux dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de vous voir, tous. Où sont les autres ?

-Nanaki est auprès de son grand-père, il fait des recherches sur tu-sais-quoi. Reeve préfère te voir en personne, mais il est occupé. Répondit Vincent de sa voix calme et posée.

-Occupé ?

-Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais un nom a été prononcé : Soledad. »

Je tressaillis. Soledad…Ambre m'avait brièvement parlé de lui. Un camarade de classe, fils adoptif de Reeve Tuesti. Il avait, selon ses dires, quelques problèmes de santé, mais elle ne s'était pas étalée dessus.

« Et Yuffie ? »

Tous baissèrent la tête.

« Peu de temps après ton appel…Elle a appris…Commença difficilement Barret.

-Son père, Godo Kisaragi…Il a chopé cette saleté. »

Tifa laissa échapper une exclamation.

« Comment… ?

-Yuffie m'a appelé. Nous apprit Vincent. Elle était en larmes.

-Les autres n'arrêtent pas de lui mettre la pression. C'est comme s'il était déjà mort…

-Ils estiment qu'elle n'a pas à hériter de la direction du Wutaï. Et ils ne cessent de les harceler, son père et elle, pour qu'ils désignent un successeur…Les enfoirés ! »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour la petite ninja…Elle d'ordinaire si insouciante…

« Tu as engagé des nouveaux, Tifa ? Demanda Barret en espérant détourner la conversation.

-C'est vrai…Voici Charlotte. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques jours.

-Enchantée. Déclarai-je, un peu gênée. »

Tifa fit ensuite signe à Genesis, qui servit sa commande et vint nous rejoindre :

« Et voici Genesis. Il est arrivé en même temps qu'elle.

-Bienvenue dans la maison, mon gars ! J'espère que tu nous rejoindras assez vite ! Lança Cid en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. »

Genesis haussa un sourcil, visiblement vexé d'être pris de haut, mais ne releva pas pour autant.

« Où est Cloud ? Demanda Vincent. Et les autres ?

-Ambre et les Trois Frères sont à l'Église. Ils aiment bien s'y réfugier…Cloud effectue une livraison et Marlène et Denzel sont allés s'amuser chez une amie.

-Et Audrey et Lucile ? Continua-t-il. »

Tifa secoua la tête, devant le regard perdu de Barret et Cid. D'après ce que je savais, ils ne devaient pas les connaître…Au contraire d'Ambre, dont leur avait sûrement parlé Tifa.

« Rufus les a pris en otage, en quelque sorte.

-Il les a forcés à devenir Turks ? En déduisit-il. »

Tifa acquiesça.

« Il espère pouvoir garder un contrôle sur Ambre, de cette façon. Et maintenant qu'ils ont son frère… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas.

« Je vais finir mon service. Le bar ferme à midi, et rouvre aux alentours de trois heures. On se retrouve à l'Église à cette heure-ci. La présence spirituelle d'Aerith devrait éloigner les indésirables.

-Tu parles comme si tu étais espionnée en permanence…releva Barret.

-C'est peut-être le cas. Repris-je à sa place. Peut-être le nom de Faith vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

Vincent et Barret restèrent neutres, mais le visage de Cid se tordit, un bref instant, d'un tic nerveux.

« Pas dans mes souvenirs. Répondit-il d'une voix crispée. »

Ouais…Suspect. Je laissai toutefois tomber, lorsque Tifa me fit signe de reprendre le travail. J'hochai la tête, avec la sensation d'être considérée comme une gamine.

« Alors ? Demanda Genesis qui s'était éloigné après la remarque de Cid.

-Il va falloir qu'on aille à l'Église à la fermeture du bar. On dirait qu'il va y avoir enfin un peu d'action…

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils ont prévu de libérer Alex ? Ce serait de la folie ! »

J'hochai sombrement la tête :

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous décidions quelque chose…A ce jeu-là, Genesis, nous ne sommes rien plus que des pions. Des…marionnettes.

-Charlotte ? »

Je ne répondis même pas, me contentant d'aller servir une autre commande. Dans ma tête résonnaient chacun de ses mots :_ Je tirerai les fils de ta vie et tu m'appartiendras. Toujours, toujours, tu m'appartiendras. Toujours, toujours…_

Un frisson me parcourut. Alex…Comment allait-il ? Et surtout…comment allions-nous le retrouver ?

Je songeai à Ambre. Elle jouait la forte, mais elle était la plus désemparée de nous tous. Si elle venait à se douter qu'il pourrait bientôt ne plus se souvenir d'elle…

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Puis j'eus un sourire triste. On dirait que, une nouvelle fois, c'était moi qui allais devoir ramasser les morceaux et la consoler…Ma meilleure amie. Mon idiote de meilleure amie.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Ouh, que de pression accumulée durant l'écriture de celui-ci…Et elle se relâche, maintenant. Fioouuuuh…Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la review de Chachou fasse son apparition…Aïe !

Bon, trêve de lamentations et bavardages, et réponses aux reviews ;

Lys9191 : Que dire d'autre sinon merci ? J'espère que ce chapitre-là t'aura également plu…

Mélain : Tu as réussi à lire la série de Genbu ? Je n'arrive pas à la trouver ^^ ! En fait, les scènes dont je parlais étaient situés dans les derniers tomes, donc, si tu n'as pas lu, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à les trouver. Mais je crois que certaines sont quand même dans l'anime…

Le shinrabansho ? J'ai fait une recherche sur internet, mais j'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est…Je n'ai vu que le début de l'anime de Nabari, en fait.

Ah, le coup de poing…C'est justement une scène inspirée de Fushigi Yugi. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, je te laisserai découvrir ça par toi-même ^^.

Tifa n'est vraiment pas gâtée…A sa place, j'aurais déjà tenté ma chance avec Loz (si sexy ^^…).

Quant à Groove…J'adore le mettre en scène. Son nom vient d'un groupe de musique, Groove Coverage. Ecoute la musique Poison, j'ai adoré, surtout les paroles. Il est assez proche d'Hojo mais il se différencie tout de même de lui, tu en apprendras plus à son compte plus tard…

A plus, merci de tes encouragements !

Chachou : Hem, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai eu un week-end so chargé, désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de message.

Alex est déjà maqué, mais je ne pense pas que ton idée lui déplairait. Miss j'ai-d'énormes-protubérances-mammaires-et-j'assume…Bien trouvé ^^ Je l'utiliserai peut-être prochainement.

Rendre ses cheveux à Genesis ? Rho mais non ! Il est sexy aussi, avec les cheveux noirs…non ? En tout cas, il va rester comme ça un bon bout de temps ^^.

Je vais répondre à tes questions : Dédette porte son uniforme Turk quand elle va chez Tifa, il n'y a pas de nappes sur la table, et Alex n'a pas joué parce qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour le faire. Que de réponses existentielles !

Une faute d'orthographe, tu dis ? Y en a dans ta review aussi ^^ : Aller, attend, prend…Et je ne pense pas avoir tout cité ^^.

J'ai retenu ton avertissement, j'attends ton verdict pour ce chapitre (ne dis pas que tu n'aurais pas fait le truc Pokéball, je suis sûre que tu aurais pu le faire ^^)

A plus !

Arisa : Dramatique ? Bah, on n'en est qu'au commencement ^^. Le fou furieux de scientifique risque de te réserver pas mal de surprises, lui aussi. Et, lui aussi, il vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Flippant, non ? Mais ne déprime pas ! Tu auras peut-être droit à un Happy end, après…enfin, peut-être ^^.

Bon, à présent, je vais me plonger dans les fanfics, reviewer celles que je n'ai pas reviewé, et attendre vos commentaires. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer…Melior aussi, tes commentaires me manquent. Bisous bisous ! A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voilà donc au dixième chapitre d'Epidemia. Eh bé ! On en a fait, du chemin ^^. Et ça y est, le cap des 40 est dépassé ! Donc, celui des Trois élues, the remake également…Bientôt celui des Trois élues tout court ? Ca fait bizarre, quand j'y pense…

J'ai beaucoup hésité pour ce chapitre. D'un côté, il y avait le PDV d'Alex, et ce qui lui arrivait au labo. De l'autre, celui d'Ambre et donc la réunion. Et encore celui d'Audrey ou de Lucile qui n'ont pas eu la parole depuis un moment. Big hésitation. Finalement, j'ai établi un ordre, que je vais essayer de tenir, à savoir Ambre, Alex, Audrey puis Lucile. Après ? Mystère…Tout dépendra de la façon dont tournera l'histoire.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu. Je préviens aussi que je partirais au ski une semaine aux vacances prochaines, et que je subirais peut-être également une opération des dents de sagesse. Donc, je pense que vous aurez droit à ce chapitre-ci et un autre avant que je ne doive m'absenter. Sorry…

Un petit erratum : on m'a fait remarquer que Bugenhagen était mort dans Final Fantasy VII. Désolée, mon seul repère dans FF7 c'est Banal Fantasy et il n'était pas mort dedans ^^. Donc, désolée, mais disons que, dans cette fic, Bugenhagen est vivant…Reste à savoir combien de temps…

A présent, lançons le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes (je plaisante, je dirais plutôt que c'était moi qui attendait de l'écrire, rencontre d'Ambre avec les membres d'AVALANCHE !). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je descendis de la moto de Kadaj, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Devant nous, l'église d'Aerith, dont les couleurs chatoyaient à la faible luminescence provoquée par les flocons de neige disparates qui continuaient à tomber et le soleil qui commençait à refaire son apparition.

« Que de souvenirs, hein ? Lançai-je en me retournant vers les Trois frères. »

Le visage de Yazoo afficha un mince sourire.

« Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de venir ici…Enfin, sauf quand Aerith nous a appelé pour nous annoncer ta résurrection.

-Eh bien, c'est le moment ! En plus, il y a une incroyable source chaude à l'intérieur ! Ça nous fera du bien avec ce froid… »

Je pris la main de Kadaj et celle de Loz, qui étaient tous deux restés en retrait, visiblement plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Allez, c'est quoi ces mines d'enterrement ? Pour une fois qu'on peut être tous les quatre ensemble, autant en profiter, non ? »

Kadaj acquiesça, avant de laisser un sourire fleurir sur son joli visage. Loz fit de même, bien qu'une lueur de regret subsistait dans ses yeux. Repensait-il à la fois où il s'était battu contre Tifa ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû choisir cet endroit, bien que je savais qu'il était bien le seul dans lequel je ne risquais pas de tomber sur un quelconque agent de la Shinra.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de l'église. Sitôt la porte refermée, une intense chaleur nous envahit, malgré la vétusté du bâtiment. Il était empli de présences bienveillantes…J'aurais presque pu deviner le regard chaleureux d'Aerith sur nous. A tout hasard, j'adressai un sourire au ciel, espérant qu'elle le recevrait. Puis je me tournai vers eux trois :

« Ne sommes-nous pas dans un véritable paradis ? Avouez que c'est tout de même plus chaleureux que de se retrouver dans la forêt et dans le froid ?

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver ici, le soir, quand nos cours seront finis…Suggéra Kadaj en s'allongeant sur un banc. Je me sens bien, ici. »

Je lui adressai un grand sourire. Nous avions partagé des moments privilégiés dans ce lieu. Et c'était ici même que je lui avais juré que je serais toujours là pour le protéger, à la place de Jenova…Une promesse que j'espérais pouvoir tenir, coûte que coûte.

« Ce serait une bonne idée. Approuva Loz. Même si cet endroit n'est pas vraiment une source de bons souvenirs pour moi…

-Il nous suffira d'en construire. Tous les quatre.

-Et Alex ? Lâcha Yazoo. »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je m'étais juré de rester forte, de ne surtout pas craquer…Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Chaque fois que l'on me parlait de lui, je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je me composai un sourire, avant de dire à Yazoo :

« Il y a des moments que je ne veux partager qu'avec vous trois, et d'autres avec lui seul pour compagnie. Quand on l'aura délivré, je lui montrerai cet endroit. Je suis sûre qu'il l'adorerait. »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, désireuse de changer de sujet. Ma voix était déjà secouée de sanglots…

Yazoo comprit le message. Il hocha la tête, avant de demander :

« Cette source…On peut s'y baigner sans problèmes ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Les cellules de Jenova…

-Elles ne sont plus actives. Le coupai-je avec force. Ni en toi, ni en Kadaj, ni en Loz, ni même en moi. »

Je lâchai un soupir. Même morte, cette extraterrestre continuera à nous pourrir la vie…

**_On ne peut pas se défaire de tous les souvenirs, Ambre…_**

Son ton sarcastique me fit hausser un sourcil.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse, au juste ?_

**_Tu vas te démener pour lui. Mais le temps que tu agisses, il t'aura sûrement déjà oublié._**

_Oublier ? Pourquoi oublier ?_

Les trois frères me regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Je leur fis un signe rassurant, avant de les renseigner :

« Apparemment, Sephiroth a un truc à me dire.

-Sephiroth, hein ? Lâcha Kadaj avec amertume. Tu lui fais confiance ? »

Hésitante, je m'abstins de répondre. Ce n'était pas tant si je savais ou non si je devais lui accorder ma confiance. C'était plutôt le fait de ne pas connaître la réaction de Kadaj si je confirmais la confiance entière que j'attribuais à Sephiroth.

**_Je peux reprendre ?_**

_Tu peux parler à voix haute. Je crois que Yazoo, Kadaj et Loz aimeraient t'entendre également._

**_Dans ce cas…_**

Je relâchai quelque peu le contrôle que j'avais sur lui, et il put alors s'exprimer de par ma bouche :

« **Il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas savoir…des choses que seul un esprit comme je le suis actuellement peut voir.** »

Les Trois frères eurent un léger sursaut en l'entendant ainsi parler. Ils semblaient partagés par diverses émotions : le regard de Kadaj n'affichait qu'haine, celui de Loz méfiance et celui de Yazoo…amusement et curiosité ? Étrange…

« De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Loz d'une voix peu amène. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Sephiroth ricana. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine. C'était là une partie que je n'appréciais guère de lui…

« **C'est ainsi que tu t'adresses à ton grand frère, Loz ? Un peu de respect ne te ferait pas de mal…Ainsi qu'un cerveau. Mais Jenova, semble-t-il, avait besoin d'une brute sans cervelle pour recourir à tes services…**

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois être, Sephiroth, mais tu n'as pas à parler de nous comme ça ! Tu n'as aucune idée de qui nous sommes, de ce que nous avons traversé !

-**Tiens Kadaj, petit chien de Jenova…Qui penses-tu être, toi, Kadaj, pour t'adresser ainsi à moi ? Si vous existez, tous trois, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. C'est parce que Jenova a voulu me ramener qu'elle vous a permis de sortir des laboratoires de la Shinra. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, vous n'auriez été rien de plus que de vulgaires expériences de laboratoire, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un numéro en guise d'identité.** »

Les yeux mako de Kadaj se fendirent, ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une pupille furieuse. Si Sephiroth avait eu un corps, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà dégainé Souba et se serait efforcé de le faire taire. De la manière la plus sanglante qui soit…

Yazoo, à ma grande surprise, posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Kadaj. Puis, après avoir lancé un regard à Loz, l'incitant à se tenir tranquille, il s'avança au devant de Sephiroth. Et de moi, par la même occasion. Avant que je n'aie le temps d'esquisser la moindre parole, il avait déjà commencé à s'exprimer, un mince sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux toujours éclairés par cette même pointe d'amusement :

« Quel genre de reproches nous adresses-tu là, Sephiroth ? Notre cher Grand frère, cesse donc de reporter tes frustrations sur nous. Y pouvons-nous la moindre chose si tu te retrouves, à la manière d'un pantin, sous le contrôle de notre sœur ? Ne déverse pas le fiel que Jenova a précédemment versé en toi envers nous. Jusque dans sa mort, elle n'a jamais désiré qu'une chose : nous diviser. L'amour que nous nous portons tous trois…ou devrais-je dire tous quatre, rectifia-t-il en m'adressant un bref regard, n'a jamais cessé de l'effrayer. Elle espérait que tu nous séparerais quelque peu, en possédant Kadaj. Malheureusement, son plan a échoué, puisque c'est Ambre que tu t'es retrouvé à posséder. Et tu t'es donc retrouvé dans cette inconfortable situation, puisque Jenova a mal déplacé ses pions. De nous tous, c'est bien toi le pantin, Sephiroth. Le chien de Jenova. Et nul autre. »

Un silence se fit dans l'église. Je me sentis frissonner. Yazoo était effrayant. Et d'une manière bien différente de celle de Sephiroth. Ses propos sonnaient toujours justes, frappaient là où cela faisait le plus mal. Son regard paraissait lire en le vôtre. Et son sourire, énigmatique, faisait froid dans le dos.

Puis, soudain, un rire. Un grand éclat de rire. Celui de Sephiroth.

« **Dois-je avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse ? Tu me surprends, Yazoo. J'aurais plaisir à discuter avec toi. Nous avions le même genre de…duel avec Genesis. **

-Tout cela n'était donc qu'un test ? M'exclamai-je, outrée. Que cherchais-tu à prouver ?

-**Peut-être le fait qu'ils existaient en-dehors de Jenova. Qu'ils étaient capables de s'assumer et surtout de penser sans elle. C'est visiblement le cas. Et cela me fait grand plaisir. J'aurais du mal à former une famille avec des pantins désarticulés en guise de frères, non ?**

-Tu es cruel, Sephiroth. Lança Kadaj d'une voix amère. Arrogant et cruel.

-**Oui. Cela, c'est le vrai moi. La personne que je suis sans la présence de Jenova. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Tu penses avoir une quelconque personnalité, quelque chose que Jenova n'a pas créé ou façonné pour toi ?**

**-**Ce n'est pas le Kadaj que contrôlais Jenova que j'ai choisi d'approcher ! Objectai-je, blessée de voir Sephiroth agir ainsi. C'est le Kadaj qui est aujourd'hui en face de moi…

-**Que tu aimes, petite sotte ? C'est touchant…Très touchant. Donc selon toi, ton simple amour suffirait à donner à Kadaj une quelconque épaisseur ? Tu te surestimes.**

-N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que c'est dans l'amour que nos proches nous accordent que l'on peut se trouver, Grand frère ? S'interposa Yazoo, toujours ce fin sourire aux lèvres. »

J'haussai malgré moi un sourcil. Visiblement, Sephiroth était intrigué.

« **Encore faudrait-il avoir quelqu'un qui vous témoigne cet amour…Murmura-t-il entre ses dents, de façon que je fusse sûrement la seule à l'avoir entendu.** »

Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il que notre conversation soit si sombre ? Je ne voulais pas que les choses tournent ainsi…Surtout pas de cette manière. J'appréciai grandement Sephiroth, j'attendais toujours avec impatience nos discussions. Quant à Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo…Ce n'était pas la peine de prouver plus à quel point je les aimais. Si seulement lui parvenait à passer outre son arrogance et sa raillerie et Kadaj et Loz leur répulsion naturelle…

« Qu'avais-tu à nous dire, Sephiroth ? Tu avais l'air particulièrement…soucieux. »

Le mot était mal choisi. J'aurais plutôt dû dire ironique ou cynique.

« **Quel subtil art de détourner la conversation, petite sotte. J'arrivais justement à ce sujet. C'est à propos d'Epidemia.**

-Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Commençai-je à m'énerver.

-**J'attendais d'être sûr. Il y a quelqu'un derrière Epidemia. Une femme. Une femme voilée.** »

Je sentis jusqu'au plus profond de mon être la délectation de Sephiroth alors que nous digérions lentement la nouvelle.

« Et comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda Loz d'un ton méfiant.

-**Toujours cette suspicion, petit frère…**

-Sephiroth !

-**Très bien, petite sotte, je me tais sur ce sujet-là. Poursuivons. Il se trouve que j'ai pu observer Alex, ton cher frère, durant le peu de temps qui s'est écoulé entre la découverte de sa maladie et son enlèvement.**

-Continue. Ordonnai-je d'une voix plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais cru.

-**J'ai vu une silhouette se superposer à la sienne. Celle d'une femme. Elle aussi a dû me voir puisqu'elle m'a adressé un grand sourire.**

-Hallucination. Marmonna Kadaj.

-**Je ne crois pas, non. Je l'ai vu sortir quelque chose du corps d'Alex. Une sorte de cadre enfumé. Un cadre qui contenait des images d'Alex et de Tifa. Elle l'a brisé, puis, peu de temps après, Alex s'est réveillé. Et s'est révélé dans l'incapacité de se rappeler de la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle.** »

Je grimaçai en repensant à Tifa. J'avais dû la consoler une bonne partie de la nuit, allant jusqu'à lui conseiller une extrémité qu'elle avait sans doute déjà accomplie : appeler AVALANCHE pour une énième opération anti-Shinra. J'allais sans doute voir la cavalerie d'ici peu. Perspective réjouissante…Dans la mesure où Vincent devait sans doute me haïr et les autres se méfier de moi comme d'une criminelle.

« Tu veux dire que ce serait elle à l'origine de tout ? Qu'il suffirait de la trouver pour arrêter cette maladie et que l'on retrouve notre liberté ? S'excita Kadaj.

-Ne rêve pas, petit frère. Si le problème pouvait être résolu aussi facilement, il n'en serait pas un. N'est-ce pas ? »

Sephiroth émit un claquement de langue approbateur, que j'appréciai assez peu. Depuis quand s'amusait-il à faire ça avec ma propre bouche ?

« Recommence ça et je…

-**Perspicace, Yazoo. M'interrompis-t-il sans hésitation. Cette femme, j'ai eu l'occasion de la croiser. **

-Vraiment ? Et où ?

-**Dans la rivière de la vie. Cela fait bien longtemps…Du temps où j'ai rencontré Jenova pour la première fois.**

-La rivière de la vie ? M'exclamai-je, surprise. Que peut-elle bien être si elle est capable d'évoluer dans ses courants ?

-**Déesse ? Démon ? Esprit ? Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais ses pouvoirs sont terrifiants. Du peu que j'ai vu d'elle, elle serait capable de maîtriser les êtres humains.** »

Je déglutis. Là, c'était une autre paire de manches…

« Et comment elle s'y prendrait ?

-**Je ne l'ai pas vu agir, mon cher Kadaj, mais il vous suffit de réfléchir pour le deviner.** »

Ce que nous fîmes…Et la solution ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

« Le cœur ! Déduisis-je en même temps que Yazoo.

-**Bien trouvé. La plupart des victimes, souvenez-vous, ont vu leur cœur s'emballer et les quitter, noir de ténèbres, avant de sombrer. La source de son pouvoir doit donc s'y nicher…De toute évidence. **

-Cela ne nous dit toujours pas comment vaincre la maladie. Constata Kadaj, un soupir agacé s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-**Peut-être pas, mais vous savez à présent quel est son pouvoir. Et également qu'il vous faudra faire vite pour en libérer Alex. Sinon…**

-Il finira par perdre tous ses souvenirs. Y compris ceux que nous avons tous deux partagés. Compris-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-**Et vous savez également qui de vous quatre est apte à la vaincre. Toi, Ambre. Toi qui n'a pas de cœur. »**

Je posai une main sur ma poitrine. Le battement régulier que j'entendais autrefois ne se fit pas sentir. Je l'avais presque oublié…Minerva n'avait pas pu relancer mon cœur, en me ressuscitant. J'étais donc…immunisée ? Était-ce possible ?

« **Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je suis sûr que le pouvoir dont elle use sur les victimes d'Epidemia n'est pas le seul qu'elle possède. Au moins pourrons-nous être sûrs qu'elle ne fera pas de toi une de ses marionnettes…Comme elle l'a fait d'Alex.** »

Yazoo afficha une moue grimaçante. Les Matérias de soin l'avaient vite remis sur pied, malgré l'évidente réticence des médecins à le soigner, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer ce qui lui était arrivé. Était-ce parce qu'il haïssait Alex ou parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de lui résister ? Difficile à définir…

« **Je n'ai plus rien à dire à ce sujet-là. Mais mettez-vous cela en tête : vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à l'affronter. Vous ne savez encore rien d'elle, ni l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ni même son objectif. Alors qu'elle…Elle vous connaît sans doute déjà comme si elle vous avait fait.**

-Sephiroth…Est-ce que tu sais autre chose ? Sephiroth ! »

Mais il était déjà parti. Sa voix ne résonnait plus en mon esprit. Il devait se tasser quelque part dans mon cerveau et se reposer. Brr…C'était bizarre à imaginer.

« Il est vraiment singulier. Je serais curieux de le connaître plus. Déclara Yazoo, rêveur.

-Je serais surtout heureux de le voir déguerpir de ton corps, Ambre. Lâcha Kadaj, furieux. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Moi non plus. Il est méchant ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre, partagée entre une envie de rire et de m'attendrir. Le côté gamin de Loz m'étonnait toujours.

« Il est spécial. Enfin, son humour est spécial. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Vous vous entendrez bien avec lui.

-C'est vite dit. »

Je fusillai Kadaj du regard. S'il n'y mettait pas aussi un peu du sien…

« Bon, je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, hein ? Si on allait se baigner ? »

Leur regard se posa sur la source d'eau.

« Là-dedans ? Demanda Loz, réticent.

-Tu préfères sur le plancher ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un petit rire aux lèvres.

« Stupide question, stupide réponse, hein ?

-Tout à fait. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Ils n'étaient visiblement pas très chauds…Kadaj haussa les épaules, décrétant qu'il faisait trop froid.

« Kadaj, c'est une source chaude. Et, dans l'église, il fait une température très acceptable. Trouve autre chose.

-On préfère que tu y ailles avant, Petite sœur. M'informa Yazoo. Histoire de se rassurer… »

Je le dévisageai, suspicieuse. Il avait un plan en tête…Je commençai à me déshabiller, jusqu'à ne me retrouver qu'en maillot deux-pièces, gentiment prêté par Tifa. Un maillot qu'elle avait eu à ses douze ans et qui, comble de l'humiliation, m'allait parfaitement. Puis je me tournai vers Yazoo. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Il m'invita, discrètement, à regarder Kadaj. Celui-ci était rouge comme une écrevisse.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de fille en maillot de bain ? Lâchai-je d'un ton détendu, bien que j'étais, en vérité, aussi nerveuse que lui.

-Non. Tu…tu es très jolie, tu sais. »

J'acceptai le compliment, dissimulant du mieux que je le pouvais ma gêne. Je me dirigeai vers la source chaude, avant de plonger. L'eau me caressa la peau, m'emplissant de joie et d'émotions diverses et variées. Puis je remontai à la surface, prenant une grande inspiration. Mes cheveux blancs volèrent autour de mon visage.

« Alors, vous venez ? »

Yazoo acquiesça. Ne gardant qu'un caleçon, il entra progressivement dans l'eau, surpris que celle-ci ne la brûle pas comme autrefois. Puis Kadaj et Loz le suivirent.

« Ah ! C'est le paradis ! Soupirai-je avec un sourire, tandis que je nageai sur le dos.

-Gamine. Se moqua Yazoo en arrivant à mes côtés. »

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur mon corps. Je plongeai avant de revenir à ses côtés, affreusement gênée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Un test. Murmura-t-il. Tu veux savoir si Kadaj t'aime ou non ? »

Je lâchai un soupir. Puis je m'éloignai un peu, attendant que Yazoo me suive. Je jetais un regard à Kadaj. Il s'amusait avec Loz. Il ne nous entendrait certainement pas.

« Tu l'as deviné ?

-Tout le monde le sait. Seul un idiot ne le saurait pas.

-Kadaj n'est pas au courant.

-Je ne remets pas en doute les capacités intellectuelles de mon petit frère, mais il a un sérieux manque au niveau affectif. Tout au plus sait-il comment une fille est faite. Jenova ne lui a pas enseigné ce genre de choses.

-Et toi ? »

Yazoo eut une grimace.

« Les scientifiques nous appréciaient, Loz et moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Ma gorge se serra. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais plus j'en découvrais, moins j'avais envie d'en savoir plus…

« C'est là qu'on a appris lui et moi ce qu'était l'amour. Aucun et aucune des scientifiques n'a touché à Kadaj. C'était nous contre lui. On l'a accepté. Et il n'en a jamais rien su.

-Je ne lui dirais rien. Répondis-je à sa silencieuse prière.

-Merci. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il serait temps qu'il sache ce que c'est qu'aimer une fille autrement que comme une sœur, une mère ou une amie. Et je peux l'en aider, si tu acceptes ma coopération.

-Et comment tu comptes le faire ?

-Kadaj t'apprécie, c'est évident. Ses rougeurs quand il a vu ton corps ne peuvent pas le démentir. Mais il est incapable de le reconnaître. Il faut donc faire en sorte qu'il soit mis en face de ce fait. »

Son plan me plaisait. Manipulateur à souhait, mais sans doute la manière la plus rapide pour que Kadaj finisse par se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments…Ce n'était pas tant que je détestais cette situation. C'était surtout que je savais que je n'étais pas dotée d'une patience infinie et qu'à un moment ou à un autre, mes sentiments, à force de ne pas être pris en compte, finiront par s'éteindre, pour brûler pour un autre. Un bref instant, le visage de Soledad m'apparut en mémoire. Je secouai la tête. Il était adorable, mais je le connaissais depuis si peu ! Et il y avait Kadaj…

« Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? »

Yazoo se contenta d'un petit sourire. Il me prit par la main avant de m'entraîner au plus près de Kadaj et de Loz. D'un mouvement brusque, qui semblait maladroit mais ne l'était certainement pas, sa main s'aventura sur ma poitrine. Trop longtemps, de manière trop intense. Il la retira après un temps qui me parut une éternité.

« Désolé, Petite Sœur. Une étourderie…

-Non, ce n'est rien… »

Kadaj s'approcha alors de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne :

« Joue avec nous. »

Il adressa un regard furieux à Yazoo, qui lui rendit un petit sourire satisfait, avant de s'éloigner, moi à ses côtés.

« Tu as l'air en colère…Le titillai-je un peu, ravie qu'il soit jaloux.

-Je ne le suis pas. Yazoo n'est pas drôle pour jouer, c'est tout. Et il t'accapare tout le temps. »

Jaloux, jaloux…j'avais peine à le croire, mais il l'était vraiment. Je tournai la tête vers Yazoo. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, avant de plonger et de revenir à nos côtés. Kadaj frémit.

« J'ai vu que le fond était bien lointain…Vous pensez être capable de l'atteindre ? Moi, je pense l'être.

-Bien sûr que je peux l'atteindre ! Lança Loz, totalement inconscient de nos manigances.

-Sans problèmes. Lâchai-je, pas sûre de la marche à tenir. »

Kadaj adressa un regard défiant à son frère.

« N'ose pas insinuer qu'il y ait une chose dont je ne sois pas capable, Yazoo. »

Et il plongea aussitôt, lâchant ma main, Loz à sa suite. Yazoo m'adressa un petit sourire.

« Il va falloir que tu joues les nageuses en détresse, Ambre…La scène risque d'être amusante. »

Sur ces mots, il partit à son tour. Je le suivis, prévoyant déjà que Yazoo en profiterait au maximum, ce pervers argenté.

Arrivée en vue de Loz et Kadaj qui remontaient, je simulais une crampe à la jambe. Ils s'approchèrent alors, mais Yazoo fut plus rapide. Telle une princesse, il me prit dans ses bras, en profitant pour me tripoter au possible, avant de remonter. Sitôt fait, il me ferma les yeux, me susurrant de faire semblant d'être évanouie. Je déglutis, comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yazoo ? Demanda Loz, inquiet.

-Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie. Les émotions, la fatigue, et sa crampe…tout cela n'a pas dû l'aider. Elle va avoir besoin d'air.

-D'air ? Releva Kadaj, le ton soupçonneux. »

Peu de temps après, je sentis le souffle de Yazoo sur mon visage. Je m'efforçais de ne pas frémir.

Sa bouche effleura la mienne, puis m'embrassa. Le premier baiser reçu de ma vie…Un instant, je regrettai que ce ne soit pas Kadaj qui me l'ait donné. Puis, l'instant d'après, je me laissai tomber dans le tourbillon d'émotions provoqué par cet unique baiser. L'odeur de Yazoo était si proche de celle de Kadaj. Les yeux fermés, je pouvais sans peine me représenter son visage à _lui_.

Le ricanement de Sephiroth se fit entendre. Enfoiré de mes deux.

« Pousse-toi, tu le fais mal ! S'écria Kadaj en écartant Yazoo d'un geste. »

Puis il se pencha sur mon visage. Je me sentis frémir. Son baiser…Il allait m'embrasser…

En fait, il pensait s'y connaître mieux que Yazoo en bouche-à-bouche, mais c'était bel et bien un baiser qu'il me donnait, alors que ses lèvres s'appuyaient sur les miennes. J'avais tant voulu que cela arrive…Tellement.

J'ouvris les yeux. Mes bras se serrèrent autour du corps de Kadaj. Celui-ci, presque aussitôt, retira ses lèvres, à mon plus grand regret.

« Tu es réveillée, on dirait…Réussit-il à prononcer, rougissant. »

Il se détacha de moi, caressant mes cheveux d'un air absent, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc, m'incitant à rester en-dehors de l'eau. Loz, lui, me serra dans ses bras, exprimant toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie par ce seul geste. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Des deux, il n'était pas le plus éloquent ni le plus mignon…Mais il était sans doute celui capable de donner le plus d'amour…C'était sans doute pour ça que je l'appréciais. Et que je savais que, pour rien au monde, je ne me serais séparée de sa douce et rassurante présence.

« Que d'émotions, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha Yazoo avec un petit sourire. »

Je le regardai. Il avait l'air atrocement satisfait. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage exprimer aussi intensément une émotion…

Je me relevai, avant de me rhabiller, laissant mes cheveux d'argent goutter sur mes vêtements. Yazoo s'approcha de moi avant de me dire à l'oreille :

« Ne te fais pas d'idées à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Tu es et reste ma sœur. Je t'expliquerai quelques petites choses plus tard à mon propos. »

Puis il s'éloigna, allant lui-même se revêtir.

Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose quand mon PHS sonna. Je le pris, le numéro de Tifa s'affichant dessus :

« Allô ?

-Tout va bien, Ambre ?

-Il n'y a pas de souci, Tifa. Aucun. Ajoutai-je en voyant l'air songeur de Kadaj et son regard planté dans ma direction.

-Oooh…Se serait-il passé quelque chose ?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Tu me raconteras tout ça après. Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas la peine de rentrer pour le repas de midi.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non. AVALANCHE se réunit à l'église. Dans trois petits quarts d'heure.

-Tu as réussi à les faire venir ? Demandai-je en espérant que mon angoisse ne se ferait pas sentir.

-Presque tous. Yuffie, Cait Sith et Nanaki ne pourront pas être de la partie. »

Je grimaçai. Dommage. Pour Cait Sith, c'était sans doute prévisible. Reeve avait prévu une sortie avec son fils adoptif, Soledad. Mais j'aurais pourtant bien voulu rencontrer la bestiole rouge parlante…Sans parler de la remuante Yuffie.

« Je t'expliquerai le pourquoi du comment plus tard. Reprit Tifa. Quoi qu'il en soit, informe Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj de tout ceci. Je ne crois pas que Cid apprécierait de se retrouver acculé par Souba ou Barret aux mains avec Loz. Cloud viendra aussi.

-Il a cessé de faire sa mauvaise tête ?

-Je l'ai appelé avant toi. Dès qu'il a su qu'ils étaient là, toute sa mauvaise humeur s'est envolée. Il doit avoir besoin de compagnie. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui, ces derniers temps…

-C'est surtout lui qui a joué les jaloux. Et pas de manière positive. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, vous n'êtes même pas ensembles.

-Mais…

-Tifa, tu aimes bien Alex, non ? Dès qu'on l'aura récupéré et remis le cerveau en place, vous pourrez de nouveau être ensemble. Ne culpabilise pas de ressentir ce que tu ressens. Tu n'y peux rien.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais te laisser, Charlotte se fait harceler par des clients.

-La pauvre…Elle viendra aussi ?

-Oui. Et Genesis également. Elle a déjà un peu sympathisé avec Cid et les autres.

-Tant mieux. A très vite.

-A tout de suite. »

Je raccrochai.

« Alors ? Me demanda Kadaj.

-AVALANCHE débarque dans trois quarts d'heure. »

Kadaj sursauta, Loz lâcha une exclamation et Yazoo…Yazoo resta imperturbable, à l'exception d'un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Tu plaisantes ?

-Non. J'ai conseillé Tifa dans ce sens. Bien que je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée…Ajoutai-je avec un rire gêné.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Objecta Yazoo. Simplement, on ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir. Spécialement en face de toi.

-Peu importe, on te protégera, hein Loz ?

-Et comment ! S'ils s'avisent de poser une main sur Petite sœur…

-Hem…Je ne crois pas que partir avec ce genre d'attitude soit une bonne idée. Peut-être voudront-ils partir sur de bonnes bases avec nous.

-Je ne pense pas. Les gens sont si…obtus. Ils sont incapables de voir plus que ce qu'ils ont sous leurs yeux.

-Et Tifa…

-Tifa est une exception. Me coupa Yazoo avant de continuer son raisonnement. Denzel et Marlène sont trop jeunes…et Cloud…

-Cloud est notre grand frère mais il refuse de le reconnaître ! S'indigna Kadaj.

-Je suis sûr que tu te trompes…Les clients de Tifa…

-Ils sont tellement ivres la plupart du temps qu'ils seraient incapables de différencier un chocobo d'une chimère. Sans compter les attitudes lubriques des autres…

-Ce que tu es négatif, Yazoo ! Pestai-je, faussement énervée. Asperge rabat-joie, va ! »

Yazoo me fixa, surpris. Puis il se mit à rire, suivi de Kadaj et de Loz :

« Asperge rabat-joie ? Tu n'avais rien d'autre sous le coude ?

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Répliquai-je avant de moi-même me mettre à rire.

-Alex a le même genre d'insultes stupides. C'est de lui que vient le fait que la plupart d'entre vous me surnomment l'Asperge, maintenant. »

Mon rire se tut aussitôt dans ma gorge. Yazoo posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Il te manque ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Moi aussi. Il était particulièrement doué pour jouer les punching-balls. N'est-ce pas Loz ?

-Ouais. Il avait une pénétration dans l'air incroyable quand tu l'envoyais voler à travers la pièce ! Mieux que Charlotte !

-Mieux que…Je peux savoir ce que vous faites subir à Charlotte, exactement ? »

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo haussèrent les épaules.

« Elle et Genesis ont demandé un petit entraînement. Enfin…Charlotte a demandé un entraînement et Genesis nous a "fait l'honneur de sa présence". Grinça Kadaj, appréciant visiblement peu les prétentions de l'ex-rouquin. Alors, Yazoo s'est occupé de Charlotte. »

J'haussai un sourcil. Yazoo m'adressa un regard innocent.

« Sur la demande de Kadaj. Il est bon de récolter le blé que l'on a semé, n'est-ce pas, Petit frère ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas, Petite sœur ? Ajouta-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras dans un geste qui n'avait rien de fraternel. »

Je bredouillai une vague réponse, dont le contenu fut pour moi un vrai mystère. Kadaj, alors, adressa un regard furieux à Yazoo, les poings serrés avant de grommeler qu'il allait prendre un peu l'air. Loz l'accompagna, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir et celle de Yazoo.

« Tu es un véritable manipulateur. Lâchai-je alors que la porte de l'église claquait.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes ?

-Oh, on s'est souvent disputés tous trois, quand nous étions au labo. Nous ne sommes jamais restés en colère bien longtemps. Une petite discussion, et tout s'arrangera. J'en profiterai pour glisser un mot à ton propos dans la conversation.

-Merci. Merci vraiment.

-Je fais ça aussi pour Kadaj. Il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre qu'une mère.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, en échange de tes services ? »

Yazoo réfléchit, un bref instant.

« Accorde-moi un baiser.

-Quoi ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, d'un pas langoureux et sensuel.

« Euh…Yazoo ? Tu me laisses un temps de réflexion ? »

Ses lèvres vinrent près des miennes, son odeur douce et ô combien kadajienne arrivant jusqu'à moi.

« Bouh !

-AAAAAAH ! Mais ça ne va pas non ? Criai-je en reculant brusquement.

-Tu es vraiment drôle. Lâcha-t-il entre deux rires. »

Une gifle fut ma seule réponse.

« Aïe !

-Ça, c'est pour avoir volé mon premier baiser. Et aussi pour m'avoir fichu une trouille de tous les diables.

-En fait, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase. Alors, j'ai décidé d'en jouer.

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Accorde-moi un baiser d'Alex. Ou mieux, du Président. »

Je déglutis, trop surprise pour oser dire la moindre chose.

« J'aime la beauté. Et ces deux-là la possèdent, c'est une évidence.

-Tu…tu es…

-Disons que le seul plaisir que j'ai pris en t'embrassant fut celui de voir Kadaj fulminer de jalousie. Désolé si je te déçois. »

Yazoo était…Il était…Je n'arrivais même pas à énoncer le mot tant cela me surprenait.

« Je veux bien comprendre qu'embrasser Alex te ferait marrer. Il en serait traumatisé à vie. Mais…le Président ? Pourquoi lui ? »

J'étais sur le point de parler de Reno et Tseng, mais le premier était un hétéro à 100 % et le second…m'est avis qu'il en pince pour Elena.

« Je ne sais pas…Me coupa-t-il dans mes divagations yaoi. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

-Laquelle ? »

Un sourire mystérieux fut ma seule réponse. Un sourire que j'aimerais parfois pouvoir arracher de son visage.

Des bruits de moteur se firent entendre.

« Ah, ils sont arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Lançai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Je vais les accueillir. Profites-en pour te remettre de tes émotions. »

Il commença à s'éloigner. Puis, sur le point de sortir, il se retourna et me lança :

« Garde aussi cela secret, d'accord ? Loz est au courant, mais j'aimerais que Kadaj ne soit pas…choqué.

-Euh…oui, bien sûr.

-Merci. Et garde bien en tête le service que tu dois me rendre. Ajouta-t-il en me faisant un bref signe de la main et en sortant. »

Je restai immobile, clouée par le choc.

**_Yazoo…_**

_Yazoo est gay._

**_…J'aurais peut-être dû revoir mes compétences de grand frère._**

_Yazoo est gay._

**_Remets-toi. Je ne te pensais pas homoph…_**

« Je vais pouvoir écrire un slash d'enfer ! Avec qui ? Avec qui ? Avec Alex ? Avec Rufus ? Avec Loz ? Avec qui ? Avec qui ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais hurlé cette phrase, alors que la porte de l'église s'ouvrait et qu'AVALANCHE et les trois frères rentraient à nouveau.

Ma peau prit une intéressante teinte grenat, tandis que tous me dévisageaient d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est elle, Ambre ? Lâcha Cid. La Jenova a dû lui mélanger la cervelle…

-Et c'est quoi, un slash, au juste ? Demanda Barret, intrigué.

-Tu vois, c'est très simple…Débuta Charlotte.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien du tout ! M'interposai-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Hé hé ! Si on faisait les présentations ? Ambre Nemrod, pour vous servir !

-Je ne me souvenais pas que tu fusses aussi bavarde. Lança une voix profonde et grave que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »

Vincent Valentine. Sa cape rouge volant autour de son corps, il s'avança, majestueux, jusqu'à moi. Son regard, d'un effrayant rubis, ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion.

« Serait-ce à Jenova que tu t'adressais ?

-Je parlais à Sephiroth. Je lui demandai de te transmettre ses salutations les plus sincères, ainsi que celles de Lucrecia. Elle se la coule douce auprès d'Hojo, tu sais ? »

Sa prothèse enserra son autre bras, si fort qu'il me sembla voir du sang perler. De la fureur anima ses yeux pourpres.

« Tu n'as pas changé.

-La vérité non plus, Valentine. Elle est toujours aussi dure à avaler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa main saisit son flingue, par pur réflexe. Aussitôt, Kadaj dégaina Souba et vint s'interposer entre lui et moi. Je posai une main apaisante sur son épaule, avant de le prier de s'écarter.

« Charmantes retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ? Lâchai-je avec un bref sourire. »

Vincent se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Tifa s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Bien, j'imagine que les présentations doivent continuer, n'est-ce pas ? Voici Cid. Il est pilote.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, gamine ! J'imagine que t'as ta place auprès des retournés du ciboulot que nous sommes !

-Juste au cas où, ajouta Tifa, il est _marié. _Et fidèle.

-Depuis quand je m'attaque aux gamines, Tifa ? J'ai quand même un brin d'honn…

-Non, tu n'en as pas. Lui, c'est Barret. C'est le père adoptif de Marlène.

-Enchanté. Dit-il en me broyant la main. Marlène t'adore, d'après ce que dit Tifa.

-Euh…c'est réciproque. Répondis-je en secouant ma main, espérant que l'amputation n'était pas nécessaire.

-Et tu connais déjà Vincent Valentine.

-Et ce n'est pas un cadeau…Lâchai-je dans un murmure. »

La plupart des personnes présentes me fusillèrent du regard. Oups, je l'avais dit à voix haute ?

« Hem…quoi qu'il en soit, si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour des querelles futiles. Repris Tifa.

-Comme vous le savez, une maladie sévit sur Gaïa. Une maladie connue sous le nom d'Epidemia. L'appuya Cloud, m'adressant un regard pour m'inciter de rester au calme.

-Bien sûr qu'on le savait ! Cette saloperie retient Yuffie auprès de son paternel malade ! S'énerva Cid. »

Je sursautai. Godo Kisaragi était malade ? Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que rien ne pouvait atteindre ce type…J'adressai une brève prière pour sa guérison.

**_Je ne te savais pas croyante._**

_Je ne le suis pas. Mais peut-être qu'à force d'harceler Minerva, elle finira par se bouger le c…_

« Et je peux savoir le rôle des argentés dans cette affaire ? Ce ne sont que des gosses ! S'offusqua presque Barret.

-Des gosses ? Siffla Kadaj, vexé.

-Ouais, des gosses qui n'ont rien à faire dans des histoires pour adultes !

-Barret, je sais que cela ne te plaît pas, mais leur coopération est nécessaire. Tout comme celle de Genesis et Charlotte, pour des raisons qui nous dépassent pour le moment. »

Genesis adressa un hochement de tête encourageant à Tifa. Resté en retrait jusqu'ici, il prit le relais :

« Il se trouve qu'un de nos alliés, le frère d'Ambre, est retenu auprès de la Shinra. Il est atteint d'Epidemia. »

Barret grogna, et Cid lâcha un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« La Shinra apportera toujours sa merde, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Charlotte et moi en avons discuté, et nous pensons qu'il est retenu là-bas pour des raisons précises. Pas simplement comme otage pour inciter Ambre et les Trois frères au calme. »

Et ils en avaient déduit ça, simplement en discutant ?

Je lançai un regard à Charlotte. Celle-ci me le rendit, me priant de ne pas poser de questions. J'haussai un sourcil, mais tint ma langue. Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons…

« Exactement. L'appuya Charlotte. Il se pourrait que la Shinra veuille savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette maladie…Et ce, au travers d'Alex.

-Dans ce cas, il vaut peut-être mieux l'y laisser…non ? Suggéra Cloud, un brin hésitant. Si la Shinra réussit à découvrir…

-Cloud, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas. Objectai-je de ma voix la plus calme. Ici, toi, Vincent, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo êtes sans doute les mieux placés pour savoir quel genre de traitement ils réservent à leur cobaye. De plus, l'état mental d'Alex est…préoccupant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Tifa, inquiète. »

J'eus un bref soupir.

« Sephiroth et moi avons également eu une discussion. Et il se pourrait… »

Un coup à l'intérieur de mon crâne me fit lâcher un cri de douleur. D'accord, pas d'hésitation.

« Non, il est sûr, repris-je en faisant fi de leurs regards interrogateurs, que l'amnésie dont Alex a fait preuve ne va pas s'arrêter là. Il est même probable qu'au fil des jours, il finisse par tout oublier. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Y compris sa propre sœur. Y compris sa propre existence. »

Je repris mon souffle, considérant leurs visages surpris. Puis, je laissai la place à Sephiroth, qui me pressait de la lui donner. Son corps remplaça le mien et son visage apparut dans ma chevelure.

« **Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce jeune homme possède d'intéressants pouvoirs. Un artefact de haute magie, je dirais Cetra, sans certitude, l'a choisi comme porteur, il est capable de courber le temps et l'espace et d'ouvrir des passages entre les mondes.**

-Woh, woh, minute là ! Tifa, c'est quoi c'te embrouille encore ? Tu ne nous as rien dit de tout ça ! Je capte que dalle ! Sans compter l'argenté enflammé qui refait son apparition…

-Sois plus explicite…Sephiroth. Lança Vincent d'une voix crispée. »

Sephiroth tourna son regard vers lui. Un regard indécis. Il savait que Vincent représentait quelque chose pour lui…Mais quoi ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Pour deux raisons : Je ne pouvais pas blairer Vincent. Enfin non, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il me frustrait, plutôt. Ensuite parce que cette réponse, il devait la découvrir par lui-même, seul.

« **Il se trouve que la petite sotte que j'habite actuellement a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me prêter son corps…**

**-**Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…Grommelai-je. »

Je dévisageai leur air surpris. Compréhensible. Voir Sephiroth parler avec une voix de gamine devait être une expérience perturbante…

« **La petite sotte en question nous vient d'un autre monde. Ainsi que son frère, deux de ses amies à demi prises en otage par Shinra, et Charlotte ici présente.** »

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers elle. Elle se mit à rire, gênée.

« Pour les autographes, c'est en rang par deux. Pour une bise, cinquante centimes.

-**Bien que leurs compétences intellectuelles me laissent parfois perplexe…**

-Hé ! Endive de mes deux !

-**Ambre et ses amies, absentes, ont triomphé de Jenova. Alex s'est révélé capable de téléportation, bien qu'il ne contrôle sans doute pas son don. Quant à Charlotte…Elle a traversé les courants de la Rivière de la Vie et a ramené Genesis ici présent à la vie.**

**-**Le _don de la déesse _est fort surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Flatteur, va ! Lâcha Charlotte, embarrassée. »

Sephiroth, et moi aussi par la même occasion, leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il reprit :

« **Leurs rôles restent encore à définir, mais ils en ont tous un, dans cette histoire. Certains doivent déjà le connaître, par ailleurs.** »

Son regard se posa sur Genesis et Charlotte, qui toussotèrent, troublés par la teneur de la conversation. Tiens, Sephiroth est au courant ?

« **Des questions ?**

-Ouais, l'allumette. Qui nous dit qu'on peut te faire confiance ? Grogna Cid.

-C'est vrai. L'appuya Barret. Jenova pourrait très bien être en toi, encore ! »

Une triple possession…J'eus un frisson.

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà assez de Sephiroth, ma tête exploserait si Jenova venait faire la causette avec nous deux. Gémis-je, déjà perturbée par le simple fait d'imaginer cette situation.

-**De plus, la petite sotte me garde sous son contrôle. Si je suis ici parmi vous, c'est parce qu'elle l'a autorisé.**

-Et si elle venait à retomber sous la coupe de Jenova ? C'est déjà arrivé… »

Je fusillai Vincent du regard. Il pouvait parler, lui, avec Chaos…Il devait encore moins le contrôler que moi avec Jenova. Chauve-souris.

« Jenova est morte. Elle a disparue quand j'ai sombré dans la mort et que j'ai failli ne plus en revenir.

-Ambre est notre alliée ! Me défendit Tifa. Il n'y a rien de mauvais en elle, je me porte garante de ses actes ! »

D'une voix émue, je la remerciai. Je devais pourtant n'être qu'un poids pour elle et, malgré tout…

« De toute façon, Rufus Shinra a placé sur moi un tueur à gages, prêt à m'annihiler si Jenova refaisait surface.

-Un Turk ? Demanda Vincent.

-Non. Elle s'appelle Faith. »

Un bruit de gorge nous parvint subitement. Apparemment, Cid s'était étouffé avec son mégot.

« Cid…Commença Tifa.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout vous dire. Répondit-il d'une voix haletante. »

Après avoir, enfin, réussi à reprendre son souffle, Cid s'expliqua :

« Elle et moi, on s'est connu à la Shinra. Il y a longtemps.

-Laisse-moi deviner : une gamine admirative du grand pilote que tu es ? Plaisanta Barret, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas du tout. Le gamin, en l'occurrence, c'était moi. Je venais à peine de me faire engager dans leurs rangs. Elle était ma…préceptrice. »

Ses mots furent d'abord accueillis par un silence surpris. Puis les questions se succédèrent :

« Tu plaisantes, hein ?

-T'avais quel âge à l'époque ? Seize, dix-sept ans ? Ça doit faire une vingtaine d'années, voire une trentaine…S'étonna Charlotte.

-Ça va oui, gamine ? Et le respect ? J'ai trente-cinq ans, trente-cinq ! Ni plus ni moins ! Et oui, j'avais seize ans, à l'époque.

-Mais ça fait vingt ans ! Repris-je, stupéfaite. Elle n'a pas l'air de dépasser les vingt-deux ans, pourtant…

-Elle devrait en avoir près de quarante, l'endive. Faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment changé durant mon entraînement à ses côtés…

-**Tu aurais des informations sur elle ? Des choses intéressantes ?** »

Cid se gratta le crâne, apparemment tout sauf sûr des réponses qu'il allait donner.

« Ben…Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, et elle a refusé. Ça va hein ! S'énerva-t-il alors que Tifa, Cloud et Barret pouffaient. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs !

-Et à part ça ? Je ne crois pas que le fait d'évoquer le bon temps soit la meilleure manière de la vaincre…Déclara Genesis.

-Faut dire que les seules fois où vous évoquez le passé, elle meurt d'envie de te trucider, Gen. Railla Charlotte. Elle lui a fait une déclaration et il l'a jetée comme une malpropre. Ajouta-t-elle malgré le regard suppliant de Genesis.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter des relations de cette Faith. Nous reprit Vincent. Nous devons trouver ses faiblesses. Et tu peux nous y aider.

-Des faiblesses ? Galère…elle m'a toujours battu. Son truc avec les ombres aussi, c'est du genre flippant…

-Tu l'as vu faire ? Demandai-je, surprise. Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'elle s'affichait ainsi…

-Bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de m'étaler que je me suis dit qu'être juste pilote et pas soldat, c'était pas la honte non plus.

-Tu pourrais nous parler plus de son pouvoir ? Demanda Cloud.

-J'ai pas toujours tout pigé de ce que je voyais, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne craint pas les blessures. Elle guérit presque automatiquement et son corps peut devenir aussi impalpable que de la fumée…

-Ou une ombre. Ajoutai-je, connaissant déjà cette facette de son pouvoir. »

Je ne l'avais pas raconté, par égard pour elle, mais je me rappelais toujours de cette affreuse scène où elle avait tenté de se suicider en se tirant dans le cœur…et que rien n'était arrivé. Une blessure qui avait disparu peu de temps après.

« Elle serait capable de créer des objets à partir de cette ombre…ou de les faire sortir, j'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait. Un sniper, genre. Elle adorait s'en servir et ne manquait presque jamais sa cible. Une sadique. Jamais su comment elle pouvait prendre du plaisir à blesser et tuer. C'était la favorite de Rufus Shinra. C'était qu'un gosse quand il l'a rencontré. A peine dix ans. Il s'y est attaché comme une sangsue le ferait.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'appréciait…Grinça Tifa. D'après ce que je sais, on les voit rarement l'un sans l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé après. Je suis devenu pilote et elle est devenue une Première Classe. On ne s'est pas revus des masses, en fait. Jamais, je devrais plutôt dire. Je l'ai toujours cru morte. C'était ce que le Président de l'époque a annoncé après une de ses missions. On a eu du mal à le croire, un tel monstre de la nature…Mais comme elle n'est jamais revenue…

-Pourquoi elle se serait retirée du SOLDAT ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pesta Barret.

-On n'a pas appris grand-chose, finalement. Soupirai-je, déçue.

-**Nous as-tu tout dit, au moins ? Tout ?**

-Ben, de ce que je me souviens ! Pourquoi ?

-**Elle n'est pas une femme ordinaire, j'en suis sûr. Aussi bien que je pense qu'elle a un lien avec Epidemia.**

-Tu déconnes ? Faith ? Elle ne…

-**Son pouvoir des ombres…Il est surprenant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on attribue à n'importe quel humain.** »

Sephiroth ferma les yeux, commençant à réfléchir.

_Tu as une idée en tête…_

**_Peut-être. Elle est sans doute complètement folle, par ailleurs._**

« **Son cache-œil…elle le portait quand tu étais avec elle ?**

-Jamais vu sans. Confirma Cid. Il n'avait pas l'air de trop la gêner pourtant…C'est zarb, surtout pour un sniper… »

Le visage de Sephiroth s'éclaira d'un sourire :

« **_Pour passer les dimensions, sacrifice est obligation. Pour que l'âme puisse voyager, il faudra obligatoirement payer. Un pouvoir grand vous attend, mais la mort est parfois plus douce que cet enfer vivant. _C'est cela ! **

**-**Pas mal pour un amateur. Lança Genesis en applaudissant.

-Le style est encore imparfait, mais…

-**Fermez-la, les tourtereaux ! Je n'ai pas inventé ces vers ! C'est un texte des Anciens que j'ai découvert en faisant des recherches sur Jenova, le soir où Nibelheim a…brûlé. Si cela correspondait…** »

Je me sentis faiblir. Ce que venait de dire Sephiroth…

« Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?

-**Quoi ?**

-Faith…Elle pourrait venir de notre monde ? Du monde d'où nous venons ? »

Un silence accueillit cette question.

« Elle aurait sacrifié son œil pour arriver dans ce monde-ci…

-Attendez ! Un truc ne colle pas ! Que ce soit moi, Ambre, Audrey, Lucile ou Alex, on n'a jamais eu à sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour…

-**Parce que vous avez bénéficié du pouvoir d'Alex. Ce à quoi, quand elle est arrivée dans notre monde, si ma théorie est bonne, elle-même n'a pas eu droit.**

-C'est complètement fou ! Et sûrement faux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sacrifice ? Gémit Cloud.

-**Je n'en sais pas plus, l'hérisson. Les souvenirs sont confus…Mais si c'est vrai, nous allons devoir libérer Alex au plus vite…Et utiliser son pouvoir.**

-Pour quelle raison ? Demandai-je, encore un peu égarée.

-**Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il se passe quand il en fait usage ?**

-Jamais. Je m'évanouis, la plupart du temps.

-**Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Quand nous sommes revenus ici, je te possédai. Et j'étais conscient. Si nous parvenions à savoir ce qui se passe exactement durant ses voyages, on pourra peut-être déterminer à quel genre d'être ou de chose a-t-elle été confrontée et…**

-Et, concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela nous apportera ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Vincent.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. L'appuya Yazoo. Notre ennemi, c'est Epidemia. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de déterminer quel lien exact peut exister entre Faith et cette maladie, il vous faut abandonner cette piste. C'est dans ce monde-ci que nous devons chercher. Pas dans un autre. Du moins, tant que nous n'avons pas de pistes concrètes. A moins que tu n'aies pensé à quelqu'un…Comme cette femme voilée qui serait à l'origine d'Epidemia… »

Nouvelles exclamations de stupeur. Sephiroth grimaça :

« **J'allais y venir. J'ai été capable de voir la femme derrière Epidemia. Elle portait malheureusement un voile, et je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Apparemment, elle contrôlerait les êtres humains et aurait, à un moment ou un autre, élu domicile dans la Rivière de la Vie. Peut-elle toujours y accéder ? C'était ce que je voulais déterminer…Peut-être nous aventurons-nous sur une fausse piste et que Faith et elle n'ont pas de lien. Mais…**

-Faith a parlé de sacrifice. Une fois. Précisa Cid. Je m'en rappelle…Elle avait dit un truc du genre : "Un œil ? Ce n'est rien si l'on compare à nos vies ! Il m'a fallu le laisser pour pouvoir continuer à vivre, et à vivre mieux, qui plus est. Pas de regret.". Après, elle m'a foutu une trempe et m'a ordonné de retourner aux exercices au lieu de poster des questions idiotes. Mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir… »

Nous laissâmes s'installer un silence. Nous nous emballions. Mais peut-être pour si peu…La situation était si critique que nous en devenions désespérés, et prêts à opter pour toutes les solutions, si tant est qu'une d'elles se présente.

« J'ai une idée ! Lança Charlotte.

-Ça, c'est étonnant. Persifla Kadaj. »

Après quelques gifles, Charlotte reprit :

« A un moment, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous avez parlé d'un Nanaki et d'un Bugenhagen c'est ça ? »

Cid, Vincent et Barret approuvèrent.

« Le mieux, ce serait d'aller les voir, non ? Vous aviez dit qu'ils faisaient des recherches…Peut-être qu'on pourrait en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux poème… »

Genesis ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlotte, un sourire tendre aux lèvres :

« Tu vois que tu peux dire des choses sensées, de temps en temps…

-Laisse-moi le temps de définir si cela est ou non un compliment, et commence à courir. Grogna Charlotte. »

Après une course-poursuite et quelques cris, nous finîmes par arriver à un compromis et décider d'aller au Cosmocanyon, là où tous deux habitaient. Sauf Tifa, pour garder les enfants, et…

« Je vais rester ici. Décidai-je. Toi aussi, Kadaj.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Je repris mon apparence et, un sourire aux lèvres, je lui rappelai :

« Nous sommes censés aller à l'école, demain. Si nous ne le faisons pas, Shinra n'hésitera pas à nous poursuivre. Et puis, nous avons quelque chose de mieux à faire.

-Quelle chose ?

-Trouver Faith. La faire parler. Si elle est innocente, il faut qu'on le sache.

-Tu comptes foncer dans le tas ? Déclara Vincent d'une voix teintée de mépris.

-Exactement. N'en déplaise à certains. »

Vincent émit un soupir.

« Prends ton hautvent, Cid. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Ça marche, Vince ! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas profiter de mes talents de pilote, l'endive !

-Ne m'appelle pas l'endive, Cid. Et, sérieusement, je préfère être sûre de rester entière…les pieds sur Terre. »

Sur cette réplique, je leur fis un signe de la main avant d'attirer Kadaj à l'extérieur. Nous nous installâmes sur sa moto :

« Conduis-nous aux laboratoires Shinra.

-Pourquoi les labos ?

-J'ai une sorte…D'intuition. Je suis sûre que Rufus et elle y seront. »

Kadaj hocha la tête. Puis il démarra.

_Faith…Je vais t'attraper, où que tu ailles. Je vais te prouver que les Anges peuvent capturer les ombres. Où qu'elles se trouvent._

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Eh bé…Super dur à écrire…J'espère qu'il est bien. Vous me donnerez vos avis ? C'est super dur de diriger Cid, Vincent et les autres…J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop OOC.

Bon, trêve de jérémiades, et réponse aux reviews :

Melior : Charlotte est très flattée, tu sais ^^. Elle te remercie, d'ailleurs.

La femme voilée…Tu as vu, j'ai repris l'appellation ^^ (est-ce qu'il y a des droits d'auteur sur une fic ^^ ? J'ai pas envie de devoir te payer…Radine que je suis)

Ah Lucrecia. Je me doute bien que tu l'adores. Elle intervient dans presque toutes tes fanfics, c'est là que je l'ai connu d'ailleurs.

Hum…Un peu de temps encore avant que Sephiroth n'apprenne toute la vérité. Il faut qu'il la découvre par lui-même.

Pour ce qui est de Charlotte et Genesis, c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent aisément jouer au chat et à la souris avec la Shinra sans se faire attraper. C'est assez amusant, d'ailleurs.

…Pour ce qui est de Faith et de la femme voilée…Tu as percé le mystère, semble-t-il. On verra après jusqu'à quel point !

Rufus ? Recevoir une leçon ? Yazoo s'en chargera bien ^^. Ça serait assez amusant à écrire, comme scène…

Merci pour tes compliments et ne t'en fais pas ! Je comprends pour ton emploi du temps, le mien est difficile aussi…

Charlotte : Ouf…je vais pouvoir ranger le testament, alors ^^. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai galéré pour te cerner…et être sûre que je ne me trompe pas. C'est qu'elle est complexe, ma petite Chachou (malgré toutes les fois où je t'ai vannée en disant que tu étais prévisible, ce qui est atrocement faux).

Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Et si, j'ai le droit de corriger tes fautes, si tu le fais pour les miennes ! Na !

Et pour la suite…Ben, yes my lord(o). Que dire d'autre ?

Melain : Ah ok. J'ai vu une image, y a pas longtemps. C'est vrai que ça y ressemble assez…

J'espère que le passage de l'Eglise t'a plu, c'était une vraie galère à écrire, j'y ai passé deux après-midi (avec un bras endormi par un vaccin, s'il vous plaît ^^).

Et Cid connaît bien Faith. Il en garde des souvenirs…cuisants (qui sait, j'aimerais bien écrire une fic sur l'entraînement donné par Faith à Cid, ou en demander une à mes lectrices, ce serait un défi marrant).

Merci pour ta review. Bonne journée !

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à poster ce chapitre et m'affaler de tout mon long parce que, mine de rien, je commence à avoir quelques crampes aux doigts et mon bras qui perd sa sensibilité. Ce serait dommage d'être alitée et de ne plus pouvoir écrire, hein ^^ ?

Allez, à très vite ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici pour le onzième chapitre d'Epidemia ! Youhou !

Apparemment, l'histoire s'annonce un chti peu plus longue que le remake des Trois élues, avec un peu de chance, il devrait y avoir une vingtaine de chapitres ! Pour le moment, l'histoire avance, lentement…

Merci à toutes mes lectrices (et les deux-trois irréductibles lecteurs qu'il y a peut-être, signalez-vous ^^) pour votre fidélité et vos reviews.

Maintenant, la mauvaise nouvelle : je pars dimanche. Et ce, jusqu'au dimanche d'après. Ah, pas taper ! La raison ? Une semaine de ski ! Oui hihi ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…Vous en faites pas, quand je reviendrais, j'aurais déjà bien peaufiné la suite dans ma tête, et cela surgira assez vite…

Hum, revenons à nos moutons. Ce chapitre est donc du point de vue d'Alex. Cela vous étonnera-t-il si je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera quelque peu sombre ? Sans doute pas ^^…L'autre était un brin plus léger, mais celui-ci ne suivra pas sa route, enfin normalement. Si je devais le définir, je dirais : angst ^^.

Mais, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Ne pense plus à rien. Contente-toi de dormir. Tu ne m'oublieras pas. Tu n'oublieras pas ce que je suis pour toi. Dors. »_

_Ambre était là…Elle était venue me sauver. Jusque dans cet enfer qui habitait mon esprit, elle était venue pour me libérer. Un sourire douloureux aux lèvres, je fermai les yeux, et me laissai plonger dans l'obscurité._

_*_

« Ambre ! Criai-je en rouvrant les yeux. »

Je me redressai, trempé de sueur. Angoissé, je tentai de tâter ma gorge, mais mes bras me paraissaient pris dans un véritable étau. Au moins ne sentais-je plus de sang en couler…

Rassuré par cette perspective, bien qu'inquiet par la soudaine paralysie de mes bras, je détaillai le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais ainsi que ma propre situation.

Les murs autour de moi étaient entièrement blancs. J'eus une grimace en songeant à ceux de mon "rêve", mais ils étaient vraisemblablement différents. Matelassés.

J'haussai un sourcil. Un affreux pressentiment vint m'emplir l'esprit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ce que je pouvais voir de mon corps. Ce que j'avais redouté était bel et bien arrivé. Ils avaient osé ! Une putain de camisole de force !

« Notre belle au bois dormant s'est donc enfin éveillée… »

Je levai la tête. La voix de Faith avait résonnée dans les haut-parleurs que je distinguais au plafond. Une voix emplie de cynisme et de moquerie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Je ne suis pas fou !

-Crois-moi, tu n'es pas loin de l'être ! Il faudrait être idiot pour croire que toi et moi, on ait pu… »

La fin de sa phrase se noya dans un rire narquois. Je grognai. Cette femme était vraiment haïssable ! Comment l'autre était-elle parvenue à me faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'elle et moi aurions entretenu autre chose qu'un sentiment d'aversion ? Mystère…

« Merci de ta délicatesse, Faith. Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je suis encore tout à fait à même de me maîtriser !

-Tu as manqué d'assassiner Yazoo. A moins que tu ne l'aies volontairement fait, ce que je ne pourrai décidément pas te reprocher, je ne jurerai pas sur ta maîtrise de soi. »

Je jurai. Les circonstances étaient contre moi…

« Faith, tu étais là depuis le début, hein ?

-Nope, mais j'ai pu me renseigner sur l'affaire. Ca faisait un moment que Rufus et moi, on songeait à te récupérer, tu sais. Tu nous intéresses franchement, et on s'est rendus compte qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur les Turks pour te récupérer. »

Je n'avais aucune peine à imaginer le sourire à la fois gourmand et détestable qui devait s'afficher sur son visage. Je me mordis les lèvres, afin de ne pas lui hurler les ignobles insultes qui s'insinuaient déjà dans ma gorge.

« Tu es à nous, à présent, Alex. Ton existence nous appartient. »

J'eus un rire sans joie :

« Tu comptes ce gros porc sadique de Groove dans le lot, j'imagine ?

-Bien évidemment. Il t'adore déjà. Bien qu'il ait déploré le fait que tu aies pu t'évanouir après ton marquage…Il n'aime pas vraiment les mauviettes.

-Mauviette ? Moi ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que cette maladie me fait subir, Faith. Je suis en train de mourir à petit feu. J'ai l'impression de devenir cinglé…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression, mon petit. »

Je me relevai, pris de fureur :

« Montre-toi, bordel ! Aie au moins le courage de te montrer !

-Cesse de hurler, je ne suis pas sourde ! »

Une ombre se dessina sur le mur à mes côtés. Une main en surgit, puis un bras…jusqu'au corps entier de Faith. Le visage sévère, elle s'approcha de moi, avant de me donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, m'envoyant contre un autre mur.

« Tu t'es vu ? Tu es pathétique ! Tu tiens à peine debout, et tu te crois capable de te montrer insolent envers moi ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? »

Elle me saisit au col, avant de me cracher à la figure :

« T'es qu'une pourriture d'enfant gâté ! Un enfoiré de privilégié ! Tu mérites cent fois la maladie que tu te traînes ! Autant que les traitements qu'on va t'infliger ici ! »

Faith me toisa d'un air méprisant. Puis elle se retourna, avant de défaire le bandeau qui entourait sa nuque et de relever les quelques cheveux qui y tombaient. Des chiffres romains, visiblement tracés du même cutter qui m'avait infligé ma blessure, s'y affichaient, comme la marque d'un passé honteux.

« Moi, je suis la numéro XIII. Ca fait un bail, mais j'ai l'impression d'être encore marquée au fer rouge. »

Je ravalai mes paroles. Que dire ? Que pouvais-je bien dire après…Après ça ? Groove l'avait vaguement évoqué, mais le voir ainsi…

« Pigé, gamin ? Lâche le rôle de martyr, il te colle mal à la peau.

-Si tu as vraiment vécu tout ça, tu devrais comprendre…Ca ne fait que si peu de temps que je suis là, mais… »

Je déglutis. Ma gorge se serrait. D'ici peu, j'allais me mettre à chialer, comme un gosse le ferait.

« Tu imagines que je vais te prendre en pitié ? Tu te trompes, Alex. Je déteste les gars dans ton genre.

-Je me fiche de ta pitié, Faith ! Elle ne me sert à rien ! »

Avec un sourire goguenard, Faith s'agenouilla, plantant son regard dans le mien :

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux tant, alors ?

-Que tu me libères.

-Ah ? Rien que ça ? Tu me déçois.

-L'empathie, tu connais ? Ca ne te dérange pas de savoir que quelqu'un va se retrouver dans la même situation que toi ? »

Faith prit mon menton entre ses mains, affichant toujours ce même sourire ô combien énervant :

« Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, cela m'aurait autrement touché…Mais il se trouve que tu es toi. Et que je te déteste.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Faith fit la moue. Puis sa main vola et frappa ma joue avec violence. J'atterris au sol, incapable de me relever.

« Je déteste les gens dans ton genre. Tu crois être quelqu'un de bien, je me trompe ? »

Je ne fis pas un mouvement. Elle n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse.

« Non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu dois être persuadé d'être un gars bien. Mais laisse-moi dire que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Un bel enfoiré. Ta simple naissance est pour moi une insulte.

-Pourquoi ça ? Je ne te connais même pas ! Enfin…Je crois… »

Ne la connaissais-je donc vraiment pas ? J'essayai de fouiller dans ma mémoire, mais même mes souvenirs n'avaient plus rien de fiable. Un rire retentit dans mon esprit, en écho à celui de Faith.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant le cache-œil qu'elle portait en permanence. »

J'étouffai une exclamation. Là où un œil aurait dû se trouver, il n'y avait que chair en putréfaction. Une plaie béante, où suintaient ténèbres et pus mêlés. Je déglutis une nouvelle fois. Je sentais la nausée s'emparer de moi.

Avec un petit sourire triste et douloureux, Faith rabattit son cache-œil. L'atmosphère sembla soudain beaucoup moins lourde, tandis que mon malaise, quoique toujours présent, s'amenuisait.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle un sacrifice. Et tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait ? »

Je secouai la tête, incapable de proférer la moindre réponse.

« Pour faire la même chose que toi. Venir ici, dans ce monde. J'ai offert mon œil en échange d'une nouvelle vie ici. Une vie de souffrances, certes, mais qui n'était rien comparé à l'enfer que je vivais dans l'autre monde.

-Tu…Tu viens d'ailleurs ? Toi aussi ?

-Ouais. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'air d'une habitante normale de cette planète ? Tu te gourres sur toute la ligne, dans ce cas-là.

-D'où viens-tu alors ? »

Faith s'éloigna de moi. Elle se releva, posant sa main sur son autre bras et enserrant celui-ci, de manière presque convulsive.

« D'un monde cruel, rempli de pourritures dans ton genre. De gens qui affichent à quel point ils sont avantagés par la nature et détruisent tous ceux qui ne le sont pas. Peut-être qu'on vient du même monde, en y réfléchissant…

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes.

-Oh si, tu l'es. Tu es heureux, et tu le montres. Si cruellement…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, au juste ? Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. »

Faith me tourna le dos :

« La vie est injuste. Toi aussi, tu aurais dû céder quelque chose pour arriver ici. Même si ce n'était pas autant que moi…

-Tu aurais voulu que j'aie à perdre un œil, également ? »

Faith éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as pas idée…Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai dû céder pour en arriver là…C'est le lot des personnes dans ton genre. Incapables de comprendre ceux qui les entourent. Ta sœur n'est pas dans ce cas.

-Ma sœur ? A ce que je sache, elle n'a rien eu à sacrifier pour venir ici… »

Faith se retourna vers moi, avec violence :

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ignorant ! Elle n'a peut-être pas eu de sacrifices à faire pour venir dans ce monde, mais elle en a sans doute autant fait que moi pour s'intégrer ! Elle a renoncé à des repères, et même à son autonomie ! Pense à elle, elle qui a accepté qu'un psychopathe argenté habite son corps pour pouvoir sauver ce en quoi elle croyait ! Pour pouvoir s'intégrer dans ce monde et y vivre ! Toi, tu n'as rien eu de tout cela à faire. Tu n'es qu'un petit con ignorant, qui croit tout savoir mais ne possède pas la moindre connaissance.

-Est-ce que j'y peux quelque chose ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici ! J'étais heureux dans mon monde ! J'avais une famille parfaite, les meilleurs amis dont je puisse rêver et une vie fabuleuse ! J'étais apprécié, j'avais une existence stable et joyeuse ! Et tout ça, j'y ai renoncé ! Pour Ambre !

-Pour Ambre, hein ? Et pourquoi ? Pour la protéger…ou pour la garder près de toi ?

-Pardon ?

-Ce qui t'a poussé à rester dans ce monde est purement égoïste. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est pour elle que tu es resté. Tu l'as fait parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle te manque, une fois rentré chez toi. Ce n'était pas pour Ambre elle-même que tu es resté…C'était pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un simple souvenir à tes yeux. Voilà tout. Méprisable…

-Tu te trompes ! »

Cette conversation me rappelait une autre, désagréable, que j'avais eu, il n'y a pas si longtemps…Avec qui ?

Son visage me revint à l'esprit…Tifa ? C'était elle qui m'avait reproché mon attitude avec Ambre ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Qu'était-elle pour moi, pour qu'elle puisse se permettre une telle familiarité ?

« C'est inutile de poursuivre cette discussion. Qu'importent les arguments que j'utiliserais, tu ne comprendras jamais. J'ai presque envie de te délivrer, à dire vrai. Bien que je ne sois pas encore assez sadique pour le faire…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Faith eut un petit rire.

« Tu sais ce qu'il leur arrive, aux malades comme toi ? Ils finissent par se buter eux-mêmes, soit à force de se frapper la tête contre les murs pour ne plus entendre de voix, soit après s'être enfoncé les ongles dans le crâne jusqu'à percer celui-ci et arriver au cerveau. »

J'eus un frisson. Mais je décidai de me montrer tout de même brave :

« Libère-moi. Je surmonterai tout cela. Je l'ai juré.

-Non. Je ne te le permettrai pas. Rufus et Groove me le feraient payer.

-Libère-moi.

-Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois : non. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Et, je dois l'avouer, je meurs d'envie d'assister au spectacle des innombrables souffrances qui t'attendent. »

Le sourire qu'elle afficha à ce moment précis acheva de me désespérer. Avec difficulté, je me mis à genoux, plantant mon regard dans le sien :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Je n'émis d'abord pas un son. Puis je me courbai, plus bas que terre, jusqu'à ce que mon front touche le sol. Je surpassai ma honte, oubliant ce qui me restait de dignité, et je murmurai, la gorge serrée :

« Je t'en supplie…Aide-moi à sortir d'ici. Je t'en supplie. »

Je n'osai pas relever la tête. Mon corps s'était mis à trembler, et sa voix, sa douce et traîtresse voix, s'insinuait de nouveau en moi.

_A ce que je sache, je ne t'avais pas encore fait oublier ce qu'était l'honneur, Alex. Supplier ainsi ton ennemi…Quelle tristesse ! Quelle déception !_

« Groove viendra te chercher dans peu de temps. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Je ne veux rien faire pour toi. Relève-toi.

-Mais…Faith…

-Tais-toi ! Bordel, tais-toi ! »

Je relevai la tête, surpris. Sa voix…Elle me semblait parcourue de…sanglots ?

« Faith…Qu'est-ce que…

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Tu piges ? »

Elle me donna un coup au visage avant d'apposer sa main contre un mur. Une porte y apparut. Elle l'ouvrit, puis s'enfuit, la claquant derrière elle.

Avec regret, je ne pus, impuissant, que regarder la porte s'effacer du mur et ses pas s'éloigner de la pièce.

« Bon sang…Je suis vraiment pitoyable… »

_Je ne te le fais pas dire…_

« Tiens, j'avais cru que tu me laisserais un peu tranquille…Après l'intervention d'Ambre… »

_Ambre, tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pourrait m'empêcher de te nuire, mon cher Alex ? Tu me sous-estimes…_

« Fiche-moi la paix. »

_Non…Pas envie. Je suis bien, à tes côtés._

« Casse-toi. Fous-moi la paix. Tu comprends ? »

_Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en faire baver assez, à dire vrai. _

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Gémis-je. J'en ai marre... »

_Pauvre de toi, t'es vraiment à plaindre…Pour un peu, je verserais une larme._

« Fous-toi de ma gueule. »

_Oh, puisque tu me le permets…_

J'eus un petit rire, qui se tut bien vite dans ma gorge alors qu'une douleur commença à se propager dans mon crâne.

« C'est toi qui fait ça ? Criai-je presque. »

_Oui et non…disons que ce genre de discussion mentale a tendance à parasiter et fatiguer ton cerveau. N'oublie pas que j'habite celui-ci, et que j'en profite d'ailleurs au maximum !_

« Tss…Et tu ne pourrais pas te taire un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'évanouisse ? »

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Te voir te tordre de douleur pour que, finalement, tu sombres dans l'inconscience et me rejoigne, c'est tout ce que je peux désirer de mieux. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux penser que je finirais par aller à l'encontre de mes propres intérêts…Une stupide humanité que je n'ai jamais eue la malchance de posséder ?_

Je laissai tomber et ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je fermai les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de me détendre. Difficile avec sa voix qui ne cessait de rire et de se moquer…

_Au fait, mon très cher Alexis, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions._

« Eh bien, pose-les toujours ! Que ce soit le silence morbide de cette pièce ou ta voix, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais finir par devenir réellement cinglé. Alors, vas-y. Je t'en prie. Révèle-moi la nouvelle perversité à laquelle tu as songé. »

_Tu te montres bien suspicieux…Ce ne sont que quelques questions. Primo : qu'est-ce que tu ne voudrais surtout pas perdre ?_

« Pardon ? »

_Tes souvenirs avec ta petite sœur ? Parfait, je note. Je m'en doutais bien, mais je voulais être sûre._

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

_Moi ? Oh, pas grand-chose…Deuxième question : Y a-t-il une chose qui t'appartient exclusivement et que tu ne voudrais surtout pas perdre ?_

Je commençais à comprendre le but de ses questions. L'enfoirée en profitait pour lire dans mes pensées et établir le "planning" de notre prochaine rencontre !

_Tes notions de piano, hein ? Enfin, plutôt de musique en général. D'après ce que je vois, c'est grâce à elle que tu t'es lié d'amitié avec la plupart de tes camarades. Et Ambre adore t'entendre en jouer…Très, très intéressant. J'aurais dû arriver à cette conclusion toute seule, en définitive. On dirait qu'une grande partie de ta vie tourne autour de ta sœur…Vous avez l'air aussi liés que des jumeaux._

« Bien évidemment. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, il n'y a jamais eu que moi pour elle. Et l'inverse était vrai. Nos parents passaient leur temps à se disputer, et elle et moi en étions très perturbés. Y compris lorsqu'ils se sont séparés et que la guerre pour notre garde a commencé. »

Je poussai un soupir. Les rares souvenirs que j'entretenais de cette période étaient pour moi une véritable source de douleur. Souvent, j'avais souhaité les oublier, mais, aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout fait pour les conserver, aussi vifs, forts, douloureux qu'ils l'ont toujours été.

« Je crois que de nous deux, elle fut celle qui a été le plus traumatisé. Elle garde aujourd'hui encore, malgré le temps passé, des blessures profondes de ce temps maudit. Elle et moi avons chacun été une bouée de secours pour l'autre. »

Je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues.

« Tu peux prendre tous mes souvenirs…Faire de moi un parfait demeuré, une bête…Mais ne m'enlève pas ces souvenirs. Pas eux. Je veux tout pouvoir revivre : les douleurs, les joies, les pleurs, les rires. »

Je déglutis, la gorge serrée.

« Je ne veux pas oublier ma sœur. Je veux garder tous mes souvenirs intacts, garder tout le vécu que nous avons partagé ensemble. S'il faut que je te supplie à genoux, je le ferai. Si je dois te vendre mon âme, je le ferai. Si tu veux ma vie, tu peux la prendre. Tout plutôt que de l'oublier. »

Un silence laissa place à ma tirade. Puis un son. Un rire. Un rire qui glaça mon sang dans mes veines et acheva de me faire perdre le peu d'espoir que j'avais entretenu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'épargner de ce côté-là ? Oh non ! Je compte te garder en vie aussi longtemps que nécessaire et te retirer tout. Tout. _

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la place du cœur ? Une pierre ? »

_Je ne pense pas avoir eu la chance de naître avec ce que vous, humains, vous appelez cœur. Si j'en possède un, il n'est envahi que de haine, de rancœur et de chagrin. Mon âme ne peut comprendre ce qu'est la compassion. Tiens ?_

J'haussai un sourcil, surpris par son interruption. J'entendais des bruits de pas.

_Faith reviendrait-elle pour te tuer ? Ce ne serait guère étonnant…Elle me plaît assez, cette petite._

Je sentis mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Non, Faith ne reviendrait pas. Je le savais. Je savais qui venait me voir. J'en étais sûr.

La porte apparut de nouveau sur le mur et le visage grotesque, affublé d'un sourire ravi et dérangé, de Groove fit son entrée.

« Expérience XX ! Quelle joie de te retrouver !

-Vous le croirez ou non, mais cette joie est, bizarrement, partagée. »

Groove fronça les sourcils, ne sachant visiblement si je donnais ou non dans le sarcasme. Absolument pas. Tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de me détacher d'_elle_ était la bienvenue. Y compris la visite de ce, sans nul doute, gros sadique de Groove.

« J'espère pour toi que tu te montreras plus solide qu'hier. Qu'un simple tatouage au cutter suffise à te faire évanouir…

-Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'évanouir. »

Ni même de dormir. Apparemment, la femme voilée a tendance à profiter de mes moments d'inconscience pour me retirer mes souvenirs. Il s'agirait donc de rester éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par être expulsée de ma personne…Misère.

Groove me retira ma camisole, ce qui me permit, non sans soulagement, d'enfin pouvoir bouger mes bras, qui semblaient engourdis par le manque de mouvements. Mes mitaines ronronnèrent de contentement. Elles devaient commencer à étouffer là-dessous…Si tant est que des mitaines en cuir puissent respirer.

« Sur quoi va porter votre expérimentation aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je, essayant de paraître détaché alors que j'étais, en vérité, mort de peur. La maladie, mes aptitudes, mon artefact ?

-Les trois. Tu auras l'honneur de recevoir la visite de Rufus Shinra. Crois bien qu'habituellement, il ne prend même pas la peine de se déplacer pour mes autres cobayes…La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était pour l'Expérience XIII et il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. A peine nommé vice-président. »

Donc pour Faith. Que devais-je en déduire ? Espérait-il faire de moi, comme il l'avait fait pour elle, son chien de l'ombre ?  
Si je venais à réussir à maîtriser mon pouvoir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il voudrait garder un certain contrôle sur moi. Perspective qui ne m'enchantait guère, à vrai dire.

Groove me prit le bras, me forçant à me lever. Je le suivis, décidant d'ignorer _sa_ voix narquoise qui m'annonçait que nous nous retrouverions d'ici très peu de temps.

« Euh…Groove…Si je pouvais vous demander une faveur…

-Les expériences ne parlent pas. Elles se contentent d'obéir. Mais je serais curieux de savoir de quel genre de service tu voulais m'enquérir.

-Si l'occasion doit se présenter, je vous en prie, arrangez-vous pour que je ne vienne pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ou que je me réveille au plus vite. Utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition. Je vous en conjure, faites-le. »

Groove s'arrêta un instant. Il tourna la tête vers moi, avant de m'adresser un sourire réjoui :

« Quelle joie de voir un cobaye aussi dévoué ! La plupart d'entre eux se montrent d'un manque de coopération effarant…Quel égoïsme, s'ils pensaient à quel point leur sacrifice pourra servir la science… »

Personnellement, j'ai tendance à penser que lorsqu'on se retrouve sur une table d'expérience, sur le point de se faire charcuter, ou qu'on se fait tirer dessus pour vérifier nos pouvoirs de téléportation, on pense plus à sa propre vie qui est menacée qu'à l'aide immense que nous apporterons sans doute, ô joie, au domaine de la science. Je me demande comment il réagirait s'il venait à se trouver à notre place. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas le même aplomb teinté de folie qu'il affichait présentement.

« Alors ? Par quoi allons-nous commencer ? Lâchai-je d'une voix que je voulais joyeuse, mais qui tremblait considérablement. »

Groove eut un petit rire, qui n'augurait rien de bon :

« Tu verras par toi-même. Ne relâche pas ton attention.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit, avant de me pousser à l'intérieur.

J'haussai un sourcil, mais ne relevai pas l'incident. Je me trouvai dans une pièce d'une impressionnante grandeur. Un mur entier n'était qu'une vitre, derrière laquelle j'aperçus Rufus Shinra, qui m'adressa un signe moqueur de la main, auquel je répondis par un bref hochement de la tête. Groove le rejoignit bien vite, multipliant courbettes et honneurs en tout genre. Puis il m'adressa également un signe de la main, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la salle. Un pan entier de mur se releva. Et je perdis bien vite le peu de courage que j'étais parvenu à maintenir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette énorme bestiole ? Ah non, elle n'était pas seule. Un troupeau de chimères la suivait.

« Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou…Gémis-je, partagé entre l'envie de m'enfuir en hurlant et l'idée que cela était parfaitement inutile, la seule issue de sortie étant fermée à clé et blindée.

-Pour ton information, il s'agit d'une invocation nommée Bahamut. Me signala Rufus Shinra. J'ose espérer que Groove ne s'est pas trompé à ton sujet. Il serait dommage que tu viennes à mourir si vite…

-Oh, je ne me trompe jamais, Président. Je vous assure que ce cobaye survivra…Je ne peux vous garantir son état, en revanche. »

Merveilleuse perspective.

Le cri du Bahamut retentit dans la salle, me clouant sur place, affolé et désorienté. C'était une caractéristique de ce truc ou c'était juste moi qui étais totalement apeuré ? Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités, de toute façon…

Il hurla une nouvelle fois, avant de charger, avec, à sa suite, le troupeau de chimères.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, incapables de bouger.

« Vous allez m'aider, hein ? Ne me laissez pas seul ! Suppliai-je en regardant mes mitaines. »

Celles-ci ronronnèrent, rassurantes. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit, et je regardais, sans crainte, le Bahamut s'approcher de moi. Moi-même, je commençai à courir.

« D'abord, s'occuper des sous-fifres… »

Je contournai le Bahamut, évitant de justesse l'attaque magique qu'il m'avait lancée.

« Je vous fais confiance, hein ? »

Les mitaines grognèrent, visiblement vexées par mon inquiétude.

« La droite pour détruire… »

Je tendis le bras, paume vers le mur. Une onde de choc se propagea et deux des cinq chimères se retrouvèrent propulsées plus loin. Bon, d'accord, cinq chimères, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait réellement appeler un troupeau, mais elles étaient suffisamment nombreuses, avec Bahamut en prime, pour justifier le fait que j'ai été pris de panique.

« Et la gauche pour protéger…N'est-ce pas, Yazoo ? »

J'aurais presque pu voir son sourire cynique et son discret hochement de tête, comme le ferait un maître pour un élève méritant. Je tendis le bras gauche, et un dôme de protection m'entoura, sur lequel brûlèrent deux autres chimères. Il en restait donc une. Sans compter Bahamut, évidemment…

Je courais au-devant d'elle, avant de planter mon pied dans sa mâchoire. Sous le choc, celle-ci se décrocha, et la chimère s'effondra, sonnée.

« Quelle dextérité, Expérience XX ! S'extasia Groove. Voyons comment tu te débrouilleras face à Bahamut… »

C'est qu'il en jouirait presque, ce porc ! Sa voix extatique me donnait des frissons jusqu'au cou.

« Euh…On sera à la hauteur face à _ça _? Demandai-je, peu rassuré, alors que nous nous rapprochions de l'immense monstre qu'était Bahamut. »

Les mitaines se contentèrent de ronronner, l'air de dire "T'inquiète, laisse-nous faire", ce qui ne me rassura pas pour autant. On ne parlait pas de vulgaires chimères, là ! On parlait d'un truc qui pouvait m'écraser d'un coup de patte à tout moment !

_Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas la place, mon cher Alex ? Tu as souvenir de ce dont nous sommes capables, ensembles…Sans compter l'absence de la douleur liée à Epidemia._

« Plutôt crever que de m'associer à toi…Lâchai-je en m'écartant, évitant de peu un coup de griffe de la part de cette horrible bestiole. »

_Ce qui risque de t'arriver sous peu, si tu continues à te montrer aussi obstiné…_

Tss…Comment Cloud avait pu défaire ce truc ? Fallait dire que lui, il avait une épée presque plus grande que lui, et ses alliés pour l'aider. Moi, j'étais tout seul, et j'avais des mitaines comme armes. Wow, vachement impressionnant…De quoi défaire une armée entière.

Un coup de patte eut vite fait de me couper dans mes pensées. Je fus projeté contre le mur et je m'affalai au sol, complètement sonné. La vision troublée, je ne pus qu'assister à sa dangereuse approche, sa gueule ouverte comme pour me dévorer. Est-ce que…est-ce que j'allais mourir ?

J'eus un rire, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Finalement, le souhait que je ne voulais pas réellement voir arriver s'était réalisé. J'allais crever…Crever minablement…Dans la gueule de ce truc…

_Ressaisis-toi, porteur ! Tu ne dois pas mourir !_

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

Une douleur envahit mon bras gauche. Celui-ci s'était levé, en rempart, et les mâchoires de Bahamut s'étaient refermées sur lui. Le sang, poisseux, se mêlait aux lambeaux de cuir.

_Tu dois vivre…Pour que nous puissions le faire…Tu dois continuer…N'abandonne pas…Nous ne voulons pas…mourir…nous non plus…_

« Nous ne mourrons pas ! Pas ici ! Pas de cette façon ! NOUS NE MOURRONS PAS ! »

Mon bras s'illumina et je hurlais, hurlais de façon discontinue, alors qu'une nouvelle force m'envahissait, me déchirait de part en part. Puis ma voix se tut dans ma gorge.

Un bref silence prit place. Puis Bahamut explosa. Littéralement. Dans un dernier cri, il explosa, répandant organes et chair à travers toute la pièce.

Tremblant, j'essuyai mon visage, couvert de sang. Un spasme me prit, et je déversai le peu que contenait mon estomac sur le sol.

_Tu as réussi, porteur…Tu l'as vaincu. Nous allons vivre…Déjà, nos tissus se recomposent…_

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mon bras gauche. Déjà, la mitaine, ou plutôt l'artefact, se réparait, tandis que ma peau elle-même se reconstituait, la blessure n'étant déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

_Nous allons partir…Le temps n'est pas encore venu…Mais tu seras bientôt prêt…Crois-nous…_

Leur voix s'évanouit et la force qui m'avait envahie disparut du même coup. Je fermai les yeux, poussant un soupir. J'étais si épuisé…

« Ne t'endors pas déjà, Expérience XX…La journée est loin d'être terminée, quand bien même tu as traversé cette première épreuve avec un succès pour le moins…inattendu.

-A quelle étape comptez-vous passer, Groove ? Demanda Rufus, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Résistance à la Mako. L'Expérience XX vient d'un autre monde, il serait intéressant de considérer ses réactions face à cela. »

Rufus approuva d'un hochement de tête. Quant à moi, prenant appui au mur, je réussis tant bien que mal à me relever. J'essuyai les dernières "saletés" qui restaient sur mon corps, et posais un regard vers le Président et Groove. Le second était déjà parti, sans doute pour venir me chercher, alors que le premier continuait de m'observer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu ne me décevras pas, Alex…J'attends énormément de toi…

-Vraiment ? Et de quelle façon ? »

Rufus secoua la tête.

« Il est encore trop tôt…Tu n'es pas encore prêt…

-Je ne suis vraiment prêt à rien, on dirait…Murmurai-je d'un ton railleur.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai rien dit. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Groove, d'un air avide, m'entraîna à sa suite.

« J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre cette fois-ci… »

Cette fois-ci, l'avis n'était pas partagé…

*

J'observai d'un air inquiet le tube qui faisait face.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Je me tournai, interloqué, vers Groove.

« Vous déconnez ?

-Tu ne rentreras pas là-dedans habillé. Tes vêtements auront vite fait de te peser et de t'étouffer. »

Mais bien sûr…Avouez plutôt que vous voulez réaliser un autre de vos fantasmes dégueulasses…

« Je ne me déshabillerai pas.

-Tu préfères que je le fasse ? »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie…Je défis un à un mes vêtements, ne gardant que les artefacts, que je ne pouvais pas retirer, ainsi que le strict minimum. Groove afficha une moue déçue, qui me fit monter la bile à la gorge. Super…Je jouais les cobayes pour un pervers pédophile…La claaaasse.

« Bon, disons que ça suffira. Rentre là-dedans ! M'ordonna-t-il, pris d'une méchante humeur. »

J'obéis, ne souhaitant pas le contrarier plus.

« Enclenchez la procédure ! S'exclama-t-il en direction de son assistant. »

Celui-ci sursauta avant de s'exécuter. Je soupçonnai le pauvre d'être volontiers exploité…Et tripoté.

Une douleur me saisit soudain aux poumons. Quelque chose y entrait de force. Je voulus hurler, mais j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« Visiblement, une réaction de rejet…Pour le moment, semblable aux habitants de ce monde… »

J'envoyais un regard furieux à Groove, consterné par son détachement, avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains, la douleur vrillant celle-ci.

_Merde, et je vais passer combien de jours comme ça ? Une semaine…Plus ? Pire, combien de temps vais-je pouvoir tenir ?_

_Oh, je te le donne en mille : tu ne tiendras pas trois jours de cette façon. Ton corps est déjà trop faible, et Groove y va de manière bien trop brutale. Il te reste si peu de temps…_

_Toi, la ferme ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes en rajouter par-dessus tout !_

Et voilà qu'elle se ramenait…Je ne pouvais pas être un minimum tranquille ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir me tordre de douleur en paix !

_Quel admirable cynisme dans pareille situation…Mais rassure-toi, la Mako va finir par s'habituer à ton corps. Lentement, sinueusement…_

_Ah ouais ? Et le fait que je vienne d'ailleurs ?_

_Ce fait n'entre nullement en compte. Toujours est-il que tes souffrances ne s'arrêteront pas là._

Groove fit augmenter la quantité de Mako. Je me sentis étouffer.

_Respire calmement…Tu vas finir par en mourir, sinon…Ce serait dommage, maintenant que les esprits d'Eloe et Isilna t'ont sauvé…_

_Eloe ? Isilna ? Tu parles de mes mitaines ?_

_Des mitaines ?_

Elle poussa un profond soupir, visiblement exaspérée par mon manque de connaissances. Merci, je n'étais pas au fait de la mythologie de ce monde. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas au fait de grand-chose de ce monde.

_Minable hérétique…Peu importe. Ne sens-tu pas la douleur s'évanouir ? Peu à peu ?_

S'évanouir ? Je n'irais pas jusque là. Disons qu'elle devenait…supportable. Comme une sorte d'hématome s'étendant sur tout le corps. Douloureux, mais pas intolérable.

_Ne te rassure pas pour autant. Quand Groove te sortira de ce tube, tout ira d'abord bien. Puis tu ressentiras les effets du manque. Terribles. Affreux. Monstrueux._

_Les Trois frères…Et Ambre…Ils le ressentent ? Ce manque ?_

_Les Trois frères ont dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Ils ont été nourris à la Mako presque depuis leur naissance. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'Ambre s'en injecte chaque soir, doses fournies par un des frères, mordant un bout de tissu pour ne pas hurler et vous réveiller. Je l'ai entendue._

J'eus un frisson à cette pensée. D'habitude, elle me disait tout. Absolument tout. Et la réciproque était vraie. Alors pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas confiée cette douleur ? J'aurais pu l'aider…

_Tu as fait la même chose en leur cachant ma présence. Tu avais peur de les effrayer…C'est d'ailleurs complètement stupide…Ils auraient peut-être pu faire quelque chose…Quel dommage !_

_LA FERME ! Arrête de me narguer ! Laisse-moi en paix ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !_

« Le cœur du patient s'emballe, Professeur Groove !

-Le seuil est encore acceptable, Kaïn. Ne faites rien.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit : Ne faites rien. »

Kaïn soupira.

« Très bien, Professeur. »

Sa main se retira du bouton qui devait servir à ouvrir le tube. Il m'adressa un regard désolé.

_Les humains sont hilarants…Ils iraient jusqu'à renier leurs convictions et leur humanité pour conserver travail et confort._

_Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Tu ne peux rien comprendre à ce que nous sommes ! _

_Non, décidément, je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on privilégie son propre confort à une vie humaine…Tu ferais ça, toi ? Si ce brave homme était à ta place, et toi à la sienne…_

_Non._

Un silence suivit ma déclaration. J'eus une grimace alors que Groove, une nouvelle fois, augmentait le taux de Mako.

_Tu ferais la même chose que lui. Tu adressais un regard faussement désolé et, une fois votre rencontre terminée, tu oublierais, ne songeant plus qu'à toi et à ton petit confort personnel._

_Je ne…_

_Tu le ferais. Les humains ne sont pas naturellement charitables. Ils n'agissent que pour leurs intérêts. Quand ils donnent de l'argent pour une association, c'est simplement pour les avantages fiscaux que cela leur apporterait. Quand ils offrent de quoi acheter à manger à plus démuni qu'eux, c'est simplement pour se donner bonne conscience et, comme ils le disent, ne pas aller en Enfer. Les humains sont intéressés. En permanence. Tu l'es également._

_Et toi, tu ne l'es donc pas ?_

_Mais moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Je suis intéressée. Je ne vis que pour ma satisfaction personnelle, pour réaliser mes rêves. Je me fiche de la vie des autres, autant que des malheurs que j'engendre en poursuivant le chemin me permettant d'accéder à mon but. Je ne connais pas le sentiment risible et contradictoire que vous appelez culpabilité._

_Risible ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! La culpabilité est un des sentiments qui nous permet de comprendre ce que les autres sont ! Ce qu'ils ressentent !_

_Et à quoi sert la compréhension ? A-t-elle déjà nourri un homme ? A-t-elle permis à quelqu'un de ne pas être accusé pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? A-t-elle déjà permis à une vie d'être sauvée ? Stupidité…Ce n'est que stupidité. Les humains volent, ils culpabilisent de ce fait, ce qui ne les empêche pas de faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre, par peur de voir ce à quoi ils tiennent disparaître. Pitoyable._

Je serrai les poings, aussi submergé par la douleur que la rage.

_Cette conversation n'a pas la moindre utilité !_

_Il est vrai…Comment un humain pourrait-il comprendre le point de vue d'un divin…La question restera à jamais sans réponse._

_Le divin, hein…Tu n'as de divin que les dons._

Une douleur aigue s'empara de mon crâne. Je m'égosillai, en vain, mes mains serrant de la manière la plus crispée qui soit ma tête, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair…

« Professeur Groove, il faut interrompre l'expérience ! Le patient…

-Je sais ce que je fais ! L'Expérience XX est à même de survivre… »

Mais ouvrez ce foutu tube ! Laissez-moi sortir de là ! Sa voix…Elle est tellement plus présente. Comme si la présence de la Mako la galvanisait…

_Tu sembles savoir te servir de ta cervelle, finalement…Tu as parfaitement raison. La Mako, ou devrais-je dire cet extrait de la Rivière de la Vie, ne fait qu'augmenter mes pouvoirs et mon emprise sur toi. Elle fait intégralement partie de moi. Tu veux savoir ce que sa présence me permet de faire ?_

Une nouvelle douleur m'envahit. Une douleur différente. Frustrante. Mon corps s'immobilisa.

_Tu…_

_Je peux te contrôler, Alex. Entourée par de la Mako, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aval pour prendre possession de ton corps. Dommage pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Professeur !

-Je vous ai dit que l'expérience ne s'arrêterait pas, Kaïn ! Dois-je vous faire renvoyer pour insubordination ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! La Mako…Elle agit différemment.

-Vraiment ?

-Le cœur du patient s'emballe ! Et la Mako…Elle pénètre dans son corps !

-Oh ! Voilà enfin une intéressante réaction. L'Expérience XX réserve bien des surprises… »

Son sourire, pervers, n'augurait rien de bon. Si ce type essayait de me toucher, je…

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! INTRUSION ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! INTRUSION ! »

Groove pesta. Une sonnerie, sous ce vacarme, se fit entendre. Il sortit son PHS de sa poche et répondit :

« Monsieur le Président ? Que me vaut… ? »

Il se tut subitement, interloqué.

« Pardon ? Vous êtes sûr ? Non, vous êtes vraiment sûr…Très bien. Je vais rejoindre mes quartiers. »

Groove raccrocha. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire vicieux.

« Kaïn. Je vous laisse vous occuper de l'Expérience XX et la ramener dans sa cellule. Allez ensuite rejoindre vos propres quartiers.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, Professeur ? C'est à propos de l'intrusion ?

-Quelle perspicacité, dites-moi…Peu importe. Il se trouve que la sœur de cet idiot, ainsi que son abruti de frère Incarné, se sont introduits, non sans faire de véritables dégâts, dans les bâtiments Shinra. La fillette hurlerait le nom de l'Expérience XIII à tout va, ainsi que celui de Rufus Shinra, et de son propre frère. Le Président compte sur moi pour "s'occuper" d'elle, une fois maîtrisée. »

La maîtriser ? Que voulait-il dire par maîtriser ? Et Kadaj ? S'il était bien celui dont Groove parlait, Ambre serait détruite s'il venait à mourir…

_Toujours si peu disposé à accepter mon aide ?_

_Tais-toi et laisse-moi réfléchir !_

Groove avait quitté les lieux. Il ne restait plus que le dénommé Kaïn. Il n'avait pas l'air foncièrement méchant, mais si je devais l'assommer pour pouvoir retrouver Ambre, je n'hésiterais pas.

_Une nouvelle preuve de la légendaire charité des êtres humains…_

_Je te prierai de taire tes sarcasmes. _

_Je te prierai…Comme si tu étais en mesure de me demander quoi que ce soit. A ce que je sache, en ce moment même, ce corps m'appartient. _

Une ouverture se fit dans le tube et la Mako disparut.

_Dommage. J'étais bien plus à l'aise avec tout cet extrait de la Rivière de la Vie…Enfin, au moins, cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer à faire main basse sur ton corps._

_C'est d'ailleurs bien regrettable…_

Je sortis du tube, encore engourdi par la douleur. Mais celle-ci ne paraissait guère l'affecter, elle, qui dirigeait mon corps avec souplesse, entrain et élégance.

J'eus une pensée pour Kaïn. La vie de ce pauvre homme allait sans doute s'arrêter ici…

« Allez-vous en. »

Pardon ? J'avais bien entendu ?

« Allez-vous en. Répéta-t-il. Je ne vous laisserai pas un instant de plus entre les mains du cinglé qui me sert de patron. Fuyez, partez vous réfugier le plus loin possible ! »

La femme voilée qui m'habitait devait sans doute être aussi surprise que moi, sinon plus.

_On dirait que tes théories sur l'égoïsme des humains s'envolent…_

_Il fait ça pour soulager sa conscience, rien de plus._

« Blessez-moi. Ainsi, Groove ne me renverra pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas chercher un autre boulot ?

-Il paie bien. Très bien. Suffisamment pour ce que j'ai à faire… »

Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Son passé ne devait sans doute pas être des plus joyeux, lui non plus…

Je soupirai. Ou plutôt, elle soupira.

« Très bien. »

La femme voilée arma mon poing, puis le décocha dans la joue de Kaïn, qui tomba à la renverse, sonné.

_Merde, tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement…_

« Un minimum de réalisme…Il devrait rester évanoui une petite journée avec ce coup-là. »

_Tu es complètement malade…_

« C'est toi qui vas le devenir. Sais-tu seulement ce que je compte te faire faire ? »

_Non…Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. _

Elle serra mes poings, avant de passer mon pouce sur ma gorge.

« Ca, c'est ce qui va arriver à ta chère sœur…Tu te rends compte de l'ironie de la chose ? Tuée par la personne à laquelle elle tient le plus…J'ai hâte de voir briller dans ses yeux la dure flamme de la trahison et du désespoir avant qu'elle ne vienne à mourir…D'autant plus que je suis sûre qu'elle empêchera Sephiroth de te faire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle pouffa avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire sardonique, glacé.

_Tu ne peux pas…tu ne peux pas être aussi…aussi monstrueuse ! Tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ?_

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est si amusant de t'entendre me supplier. Cet acte va te rendre malade…A tel point que tu me supplieras de te la faire oublier ou de te tuer…Et que moi, je ne cesserai de te rappeler son bon souvenir, si bien que tu finiras par éclater ta propre tête contre les murs, que tu la déchireras de tes ongles, ou, mieux, si l'on est de nouveau pris, que tu l'éclateras contre tes genoux, en désespoir de cause. »

De nouveau, elle se mit à rire. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je n'avais pas la force de l'expulser…Elle était trop puissante. Trop présente.

Je sentis mes larmes couler sur mes joues. D'un geste négligé, elle les essuya.

« Et si on y allait ? Mon cher Alex, tu vas connaître l'incroyable sensation que procure le crime que l'on appelle fratricide ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'élança, tandis que j'hurlais, la priant de toutes les manières, songeant à Ambre.

_Ambre…Si tu arrives à m'entendre, fuis ! Elle te fera souffrir, autant qu'elle le pourra, et elle finira par te tuer ! Ne te préoccupe pas de moi ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! FUIS !_

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Fiou…Une soirée et une journée entière pour l'écrire…Sans doute l'un des plus durs parmi ceux que j'ai publié…Mine de rien, c'est pas simple d'écrire tous ses états d'âme, au petit Alex !

Message à Chachou : N'oublie pas de lire le chapitre 10, si tu ne l'as pas encore fait ^^ ! Ce serait bête d'en louper un au passage, hein ? Et aussi, c'est ok pour qu'on se retrouve lors de la deuxième semaine de vacances. Tu me feras passer tes dates pour voir si tout est bon ? Ce serait sympa, on pourrait se mater Excel Saga, en se mangeant un bon petit repas d'urgence Menchi ^^.

A présent, comme toujours, réponse aux reviews :

Lys9191 : Repetita, hein ? Ca va devenir une nouvelle mode d'ajouter des A partout, ça fait italien (d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai su qu'après, mais Epidemia, c'est un mot qui existe vraiment ! Je crois que c'est italien, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être espagnol en fait. Je suis aussi douée pour une langue que pour l'autre…^^). Merci pour tes encouragements, bonnes vacances !

Mélain : Hi hi, merci de tous tes compliments (j'entends déjà Charlotte ou Audrey me dire que je vais prendre la grosse tête. Mais non, je l'ai déjà !). Yazoo est gay, ça y est, c'est dit, c'était la révélation que j'attendais de placer depuis le début de ce remake. Après, avec qui ? Mystère, mystère…Alex, peut-être, comme tu le suggères ? Bien que le vrai Alexis, s'il venait à tomber là-dessus, me buterait si j'osais faire une chose pareille. Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Suspens…

Ah, le plan pour rendre Kadachou jaloux…J'ai adoré l'écrire. Yazoo ira-t-il plus loin pour faire rentrer la vérité dans la caboche de Kadachou ? Mystère…D'ailleurs, à propos de Kadachou, une question me turlupine : je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir appelé ainsi, non ? Pour l'Endive (Sephiroth-Ambre) et l'Asperge (Yazoo), je peux sans trop de risques dire que je dois faire partie des seules à employer ces surnoms, mais Kadachou ? Mmh…Question sans importance qui m'intrigue…

Wow, XXX Holic, maintenant que tu le dis…Pour être franche, moi j'avais plus pensé à la Porte dans FMA. Hé oui, que de références à cette magnifique série…Mais, c'est vrai que ça se rapproche…J'y avais pas pensé ^^ !

Ah, enfin une réponse pour le défi d'écriture ! Ce serait assez marrant de confronter les différents points de vue (le mien compris) sur cette question, non ?

Et t'inquiète, j'ai à peu près retrouvé la forme (j'occulte la crise de spasmophilie que je me suis tapé en début de semaine, à part ça, je suis dans une forme physique relativement bonne), merci de t'en soucier ! A plus ! Bonnes vacances si t'es dans la zone A ou B.

Melior : Ah, je l'ai attendu avec impatience ta review, ma chère lectrice des premières heures ^^. Yazoo est sympatoche en séducteur, hein ? C'est comme ça que j'ai tendance à l'imaginer…Un brin vicieux et pervers (rien de comparable à Groove, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je me demande jusqu'où je le ferais aller avec Alex, gnéhéhé…).  
Si Ambre maîtrisera ses émotions ? Là est toute la question…Me basant sur ma propre personne, je dirais que…oui, vu l'asociale timide que je suis en vérité. Mais qui sait ? Comment se déroulera donc l'histoire, là est toute la question… Hum, trop dure avec Vincent…Ambre l'est, sans aucun doute. Mais faut dire que la demoiselle peut parfois être rancunière et qu'elle digère encore mal le fait de s'être ridiculisée devant lui (souvenez-vous la scène de la magnifique chute alors qu'Ambre devait accomplir un meurtre aussi classe que celui de Sephiroth avec Aerith ^^. Si vous pensez toutes que je m'emballe prétentieusement, ben vous avez raison ^^.). Faut dire aussi qu'elle avait tendance à s'énerver devant les frasques de Vincent et Lucrécia sur son écran (ou plutôt moi, je disais des trucs du genre : Mais bouge-toi ! Eloigne-la de ce vieux porc ! Et ce, seulement devant les cinématiques dont je disposais sur Internet…Je n'étais même pas dans le jeu, techniquement parlant ^^). Le chagrin de Faith, hein ? Crois-moi, tu es encore loin d'imaginer tout ce qui a pu lui arriver. Je lui réserve un passé…troublé. Basé sur le mien d'ailleurs, pour beaucoup de choses. Merci de tes impressions, ça me touche beaucoup, comme toujours.

Bon, une petite semaine avant que je ne revienne avec le nouveau chapitre ! Ne m'en veuillez pas, please ! La misanthrope asociale que je suis va enfin découvrir un peu l'extérieur (Tiens ? Le Soleil ? Ce truc rond jaune qui brille là-haut ? Wouaaah !). Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à l'intérieur. La raison ? Trop de gens à l'extérieur…Je déteste être entourée et observée, brr…Mais bon, pour une semaine de ski, je peux bien faire des concessions.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Autant qu'il m'a plu à moi de l'écrire, aussi difficile fusse-t-il.

Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! (Toi aussi, Chachou, j'aime toujours avoir ton avis ^^).


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde ! I'm back ! Après une semaine d'absence, voici (enfin) le douzième chapitre d'Epidemia…Pas trop tôt, pensez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ce chapitre, comme prévu, on passe du point de vue de Lucile. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ce PDV est l'un des plus durs à écrire, avec ceux d'Audrey. Why ? Mmh…Mystère.

Bon, bref, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, et commençons de suite le chapitre !

* * *

Ce fut un baiser qui me réveilla ce matin. Celui de Reno. Un Reno aux cheveux ébouriffés et au sourire malin, le genre de sourires qu'il arborait en quasi-permanence et laissait croire à tous qu'il était sur le point de préparer un mauvais coup.

« Salut, belle endormie ! Il faut que tu te dépêches de te lever !

-Gnn…Veux dormir…

-Tu sais que cette attitude ne te rend vraiment pas sexy, ma jolie ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me redressai avant d'enfoncer son visage dans un des oreillers jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

« T'es folle, j'aurais pu m'étouffer !

-Je t'aurais empaillé, tu aurais fait un magnifique portemanteau…

-J'ai vraiment songé à tout, sauf à ce genre de choses pour mon avenir…Mais pourquoi pas ? Si c'est pour que tu t'accroches à moi le plus souvent possible…

-Crétin. Et, donc, pourquoi dois-je me lever au plus vite alors qu'il est… »

Je cherchais le réveil des yeux, avant de grimacer. Six heures et demie du matin.

« On a reçu un ordre de mission. J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser dormir chez toi, hier. Tu serais en meilleure forme.

-Je ne pourrais être mieux qu'à tes côtés, Reno. Et la nuit a été du genre…constructive.

-Oh, tu appelles ça de cette manière, toi ? C'est mignon. »

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon corps et commencèrent à le dévorer de baisers. Une sonnerie l'interrompit toutefois, à regret.

« Patron ? Non, je suis levé. Oui, je suis habillé, prêt à partir vous rejoindre ! »

Reno se tut quelques instants, avant de grimacer.

« Patron, vous vous fourvoyez, je…Bon, très bien, je vous la passe. »

Je pris le PHS des mains de Reno :

« Président.

-Habillé et prêt à partir, hein ? Permettez-moi d'avoir des doutes là-dessus…

-Veuillez nous excuser, nous serons prêts sous peu.

-J'y compte bien. Comme j'imagine que Reno ne vous a pas encore exposé les modalités de votre mission…

-Vous imaginez bien.

-Je vais donc vous expliquer cela. Reprit-il sans tenir compte de mon intervention. Nous avons besoin de vos services aux laboratoires Shinra. L'un de nos plus éminents scientifiques, le Professeur Groove, estime nécessaire la présence de deux de mes Turks et je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Ah ouais ? On a besoin des gentils Turks pour protéger Monsieur Groove des méchantes éprouvettes qui pourraient l'attaquer ?

-Votre humeur radieuse fait plaisir à entendre, ma chère Lucile. Mais il serait tout de même bon de vous rappeler que vous êtes mon employée et que je n'apprécie guère l'insubordination. Peu importe ce que vous faisiez avec Reno, contentez-vous de vous habiller et de venir ici immédiatement.

-A…à vos ordres, Patron. Répondis-je en baillant.

-Veillez à être compétente, cette fois-ci.

-Parce que je ne l'étais pas, précédemment ?

-Vous ne faisiez pas ce que j'attendais de vous. Vous m'avez menti à nombreuses reprises. Et vous avez laissé vos sentiments dominer votre raison. D'où l'échec de la capture de votre amie et de son mystérieux complice, tous deux disparus dans la nature. »

Je retins de justesse un petit rire. Ils n'avaient apparemment reconnus ni Charlotte ni Genesis au 7th Heaven…Ils n'étaient vraiment pas physionomistes. Une simple coupe de cheveux et du maquillage avaient suffi à les tromper.

« De deux choses, Patron : Un, je n'ai pas demandé à être Turk. Pourquoi ferais-je de mon mieux pour une chose qui m'est injustement imposée ? Deux, je ne crois pas que ma vie sentimentale vous regarde.

-Votre plaidoirie me tirerait des larmes si j'avais la prétention d'avoir autre chose qu'une pierre à la place du cœur. Vous êtes hébergée, nourrie, payée, et vous avez à présent un but et une route dans un monde dont vous n'avez pas la moindre connaissance. Vous êtes vraiment à plaindre.

-Foutez-moi la paix, Shinra.

-Hum…Vous n'avez décidément pas l'air de vouloir vous montrer coopérative.

-Quelle perspicacité. Etonnant de votre part.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui m'assurera votre…docilité. »

J'haussai un sourcil. Reno me lança une œillade inquiète, à laquelle je répondis par un signe rassurant. Et certainement pas sincère.

« Ma docilité, vous dites ? »

J'entendis un bruit de télécommande, puis des cris retentirent dans le PHS.

« Vous savez ce dont il s'agit ? »

Je me sentis rougir alors que je reconnaissais ma propre voix dans le combiné.

« Vous êtes plutôt douée de vos mains, vous savez. Il faudra que je m'informe sur vos tarifs.

-Insultez-moi encore une fois de putain et je…

-Vous quoi ? Cela vous dirait que je diffuse cette vidéo ? J'ai un contrôle fort élevé sur ce genre de réseaux grâce aux relations que j'entretenais avec le défunt Don Cornéo, paix à son âme.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à diffuser cette vidéo. Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains si vous osez le faire.

-Oh, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire si vous acceptez de travailler avec nous et de mettre toutes vos compétences à notre service, Lucile. »

Je soupirai, le cœur rongé par la honte. Ce salaud nous avait bien eu.

« Très bien. Rendez-vous aux laboratoires, alors.

-Nous ne nous y croiserons pas. Vous vous chargerez simplement de la sécurité du bâtiment.

-Vous avez l'air…soucieux.

-Les pions ne se mêlent pas des affaires de ceux qui les manipulent. Ils se contentent d'obéir.

-Je ne suis pas un pion. Sifflai-je, outrée.

-Votre destin est entièrement entre mes mains. Je peux aussi bien décider de votre vie que de votre mort. Vous êtes…ma marionnette, Lucile, au même titre que vos amies.

-Croyez bien que la situation se renversera vite. Et ce jour-là, c'est de l'arme que vous m'avez donnée que je vous tuerai, Rufus Shinra. »

Reno posa une main sur mon épaule :

« Mais t'es malade ? Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Il va te faire assassiner si…

-J'attendrais ce moment avec impatience, Lucile. Ce jour où vous vous rendrez compte de votre propre impuissance. Où vous saurez que vous ne pourrez vivre sans mon emprise, et ce, à jamais.

-C'est une déclaration de guerre, semblerait-il.

-Une guerre où vous partez perdante, Lucile. Cela me désolerait de vous supprimer, je suis sûr que vous pourrez pourtant être un élément…crucial. Vous et vos amies. Ainsi que le frère de votre chère Ambre.

-Parlons de lui. Où est-il ?

-Et vous croyez que je serais assez naïf pour vous le dire ? Vous vous empresseriez de le ramener auprès de sa sœur. Ce que je ne désire pas. Il fait un élément de pression autrement plus convaincant que les menaces de mort que nous avions lancées à son égard. A la voir, Ambre semblerait plus tenir à la vie des autres qu'à la sienne. Raisonnement stupide.

-Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre. On ne comprend pas les autres sans un cœur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre les autres pour les diriger. Ils sont prévisibles. Je n'ai pas besoin de cœur pour parvenir à les percer à jour. »

Son rire résonna dans le combiné, atteignant les oreilles de Reno qui grimaça.

« Le Patron a vraiment un grain, parfois…

-Je t'entends, Reno.

-Il a dit qu'il t'entendait.

-Merde.

-Je retiendrais l'insolence sur ton prochain salaire, Reno.

-Il a dit…

-Laisse-moi deviner : réduction de salaire ? Bah, je piocherais dans le tien.

-Tu peux crever.

-Bouh, radine !

-Je vois que je vous dérange. Puis-je au moins espérer que vous arriverez à l'heure ? Soupira Rufus à travers le combiné.

-Heu…à quelle heure ?

-Soyez là à sept heures. Les retards ne seront pas tolérés, et les minutes que vous gaspillerez seront retenues sur votre salaire…ou vos congés.

-Vous êtes un bourreau.

-J'aime le travail bien fait. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, il ne vous reste qu'une petite demi-heure. Tic tac. Vous sentez déjà votre argent vous filer entre les mains comme le feraient des grains de sable ? »

Je jurai avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

« Il ne va pas apprécier, tu sais.

-M'en fous. Je n'ai pas envie d'être aimable avec ce crétin. Mais trêve de bavardages, ajoutai-je alors que Reno s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre la défense du Président, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, il faut qu'on soit prêts au plus vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut qu'on soit aux labos à sept heures précises. La moindre minute de retard nous fera perdre salaire ou congé… »

J'avais à peine eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Reno avait foncé, s'habillant et se préparant dans un temps record.

J'haussai les épaules, commençant à être blasée par les frasques de ce cher rouquin, avant de faire de même. La journée promettait d'être longue…Au moins pourrais-je peut-être en profiter pour glaner des informations sur Alex…et cesser pour une fois de ne leur apporter que des ennuis, à lui et sa sœur…Puisque c'était bien de ma faute si Faith avait réussi à l'enlever, à notre nez et à notre barbe. C'était moi qui l'avais amené au 7th Heaven. Certes, j'avais été menacée, mais cela ne m'excusait en rien. J'avais été lâche…Comme toujours. Comme lorsque j'avais révélé notre appartenance à un autre monde. Par peur de mourir.

Je poussais un soupir, me maudissant pour ma faiblesse, avant de rejoindre Reno, qui trépignait sur le pas de la porte.

« Allez ! On va être en retard !

-Tiens, bizarrement, quand tu sais que la tirelire de secours que je suis pour toi va peut-être voir ses économies disparaître, tu es déjà plus réactif.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Je sais, idiot. Allez, viens. »

J'ouvris la porte avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers, suivie par un Reno échevelé. Je grimaçai. Si personne ne se doutait de nos activités de cette nuit, on avait bien de la chance.

« On va prendre la moto, c'est plus rapide ! L'hélicoptère est trop long à démarrer…

-De toute façon, je n'ai que moyennement confiance en tes compétences de pilote. »

Reno, qui avait déjà commencé à chevaucher sa monture de métal, me regarda d'un air outré.

« Je suis le meilleur pilote que la Shinra a à sa disposition ! Enfin, si l'on excepte le vieux Highwind, mais ça ne compte pas, il bosse pour Reeve et la WRO.

-Eh ben, je plains la Shinra…Lâchai-je dans un murmure ironique.

-Hum…tu disais ?

-Rien du tout. Répondis-je en montant derrière lui. Démarre et amène-nous au plus vite. Il nous reste…une petite vingtaine de minutes.

-Ca va être juste… »

Il démarra, et enclencha de suite la vitesse supérieure.

« Euh, Reno, les limitations de vitesse, tu connais ? Criais-je alors que nous passions devant un panneau 30 à quelques quatre-vingt dix kilomètres par heure.

-Les Turks n'y sont pas soumis, Lucile chérie !

-Et dire que vous êtes ici ce qui fait figure de représentants de la loi…navrant.

-Dis plutôt que Nous sommes ici les représentants de la loi. Tu es une Turk, toi aussi. »

Je grognai, ce qui fit rire Reno.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que le Patron a bien pu te dire pour que tu deviennes aussi rouge ? La couleur de ton visage s'accordait parfaitement avec celles de mes cheveux… »

Je toussotai, gênée.

« Hem…nous avons été filmés. Cette nuit.

-Bah forcément ! Il y a des caméras dans tous les appartements Turks ! »

Quelques secondes de flottement, durant lesquelles je ne parvins pas de suite à réaliser.

« QUOI ? TU LE SAVAIS ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est dans notre contrat pour accéder à la profession. On ne te l'a pas fait lire ?

-Non, on ne me l'a pas fait lire. Sifflai-je, furieuse.

-Est-ce que le Patron t'a fait savoir combien d'exemplaires de cette vidéo avait-il ? J'aurais grand plaisir à la regarder… »

Ma première réponse fut un coup de poing dans son dos. La seconde fut assez…bruyante.

« IMMONDE PERVERS ROUQUIN ! PHALLOCRATE DEGUEULASSE !

-Aïe ! Je blaguais ! Ne me frappe pas, je conduis ! »

Je passais outre son statut de conducteur, et donc, par extension, du type qui avait ma vie entre ses mains, et m'acharnai à le martyriser de mes frêles petits poings.

« ON EST FILMES EN PLEINS EBATS, ET LE CON QUE TU ES TROUVE MARRANT DE NE RIEN ME DIRE ! ET MA VIE PRIVEE ?

-Pour l'occasion, Lucile, je ne crois pas que tu puisses réellement parler de vie privée, étant donné que tu viens de hurler comme un putois ce qui s'est passé. ET LACHE-MOI, ON FONCE DANS UN CAMION ! »

Ah…Effectivement…

« GYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

De justesse, nous évitâmes de nous le prendre en pleine face. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin…cette fois encore.

« Mais t'es complètement taré ? A cause de toi, on a failli rentrer dans…

-A cause de moi ? Ca, c'est la meilleure ! Qui me hurlait dans les oreilles et me bourrinait de coups il n'y a pas deux minutes ?

-Et qui a trouvé spirituel que l'on se fasse filmer alors que nous faisions l'amour ? Je suis sûre que Shinra et tous les autres en ont déjà bien profité…Gémis-je, affreusement gênée.

-Oh, le Patron, c'est certain. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait montré à d'autres. Faith, peut-être. C'est une vraie chienne.

-Ah ? Et d'où tiens-tu ces jugements de valeur ?

-Dans ses missions, elle doit parfois "fraterniser" avec l'ennemi pour récupérer des informations. Et moi, qui l'ait accompagné deux ou trois fois, je peux te dire que…fiiuuu, elle n'y va pas de main morte.

-Ca va, n'en rajoute pas non plus.

-Nous y sommes ! Six heures cinquante-cinq, on est même en avance ! »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement alors que Reno garait la moto et que nous entrions, en trombe, dans les laboratoires de la Shinra.

« On a réussi ! M'écriais-je. On est à l'heure ! »

La voix grave de Rufus Shinra retentit alors dans les hauts-parleurs qui surplombaient le hall d'entrée des labos :

« Vous vous trompez. Vous avez exactement…dix minutes de retard.

-Euh…C'est une blague ? Tenta vainement Reno.

-Je n'emploie ce genre d'humour. Vous avez très exactement dix minutes de retard. Vous viendrez me voir, une fois votre mission accomplie, pour savoir si vous désirez plutôt perdre dix jours de congé ou mille gils sur votre salaire. Chacun, évidemment.

-Mille gils…gémit Reno.

-Incapable de conduire ET de régler une montre et un réveil. Doué…

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Il faut qu'on commence le boulot.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire, au juste ? »

Reno s'adossa au mur, avant d'allumer une cigarette et d'en tirer négligemment une bouffée.

« On attend.

-…Et c'est tout ?

-Oui. Si des indésirables se montrent, on se charge de les sortir à coups de pied dans le derrière. Et s'ils sont trop insistants, on sort nos armes et on les expédie dans les geôles de la Shinra.

-Extrêmes, les mesures ! Fis-je remarquer, impressionnée.

-Bah, ça n'arrive que très rarement ! D'habitude, ce n'est qu'en période de guerre ou de conflits mineurs qu'on a droit à ce genre de missions ennuyeuses.

-Pourquoi avons-nous été mobilisés, alors ? C'est louche…

-T'inquiète, c'est juste que le Professeur Groove, l'actuel directeur du département de recherches scientifiques de la Shinra, est un vieux parano, en plus d'être mégalo. La dernière fois, il a voulu faire appel à nous parce qu'il craignait qu'un détachement d'éleveurs chocobos dégaine ses bestioles contre lui, pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Reno eut un petit rire. Puis il me murmura à l'oreille :

« Il a la phobie des chocobos.

-Nooon ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Je t'assure ! Quand il n'était qu'un assistant d'Hojo, ses collègues lui ont réservé un bizut et l'ont inscrit à une course de chocobos. Il a fallu le traîner jusqu'à la monture alors qu'il hurlait, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Il s'est évanoui quand il est entré en contact avec la bestiole. »

J'éclatais de rire, faisant fi des regards outrés que m'adressaient les trop sérieux secrétaires qui s'occupaient de l'accueil.

« Je lui apporterais un cadeau à notre première rencontre. Je suis sûre qu'il adore les poussins !

-Ils lui font atrocement peur. Une fois, il a failli faire une crise cardiaque parce qu'un des poussins sur lesquels expérimentaient des scientifiques s'était échappé et faufilé entre ses jambes.

-Je vous remercierai, Turk, de ne pas colporter de fadaises sur ma personne. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire à une possible intrusion cette journée-ci dans mes laboratoires.

-Ces laboratoires appartiennent à la Shinra, Professeur. Vous ne faites que y officier.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Turk. Vous me faites perdre inutilement mon temps. J'ai un spécimen fort intéressant à observer.

-Oh, serait-ce être trop indiscrète que de vous demander sur quoi vous travaillez ? Le domaine scientifique me passionne…Minaudai-je. »

Groove, ce gros porc dégarni, gloussa de contentement, tandis que Reno me regardait avec incompréhension.

« Le projet est top secret.

-Même pour moi ? Je suis trèèès intéressée par tout ce qui concerne la science…C'est un domaine si passionnant, si…excitant. »

Groove eut un soupir de contentement. Je ne m'abaissais pas jusqu'à le toucher, mais lui lançai un regard ardent et braisé qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Hem…Disons qu'on l'appelle l'Expérience XX. C'est un spécimen fort intéressant, arrivé récemment. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller le voir. J'aurais grand plaisir à discuter plus en profondeur avec vous, Mademoiselle. On dirait que la Shinra n'engage pas que des idiots parmi les Turks. »

Et sur un caquetant ricanement, il s'éloigna de nous. Reno me prit alors par l'épaule :

« Mais t'es folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce vieux croûton ? C'est un pervers, un malade, et il s'attaque aussi aux enfants, particulièrement aux garçons.

-Beurk ! Sérieux ?

-Ca se voit sur sa figure. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-D'abord, c'était pour te rendre jaloux.

-Je ne le suis pas !

-Si, t'es jalouuuueuuh ! Ca se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure !

-D'accord, d'accord, je déteste te voir draguer d'autres, particulièrement des vieux, c'est malsain. Et l'autre raison ? Tu avais dit "d'abord".

-Il fallait que je confirme une intuition. Et malheureusement, elle est bonne.

-Quelle intuition ?

-Ils ne se contentent pas de retenir Alex. Je crois qu'il est l'Expérience XX dont parlait ce porc de Groove.

-Vraiment ? Mais on ne m'a mis au courant de rien ! Je suis pourtant habilité à savoir de telles choses…

-Ils pensaient que tu me le révélerais, probablement.

-Pas faux. Je l'aurais sans doute fait. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Je soupirai, indécise et dépitée.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? Shinra m'a à l'œil. Impossible de prévenir les autres, si tant est qu'ils ne le sachent pas déjà.

-Tu comptes ne rien faire ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais je ne peux pas libérer Alex seule. Il faudra que j'en parle à Audrey. Je ne veux pas t'entraîner là-dedans. Après tout, tu dois te ficher de lui comme de ta première chemise.

-Pas faux. »

Je lui envoyai une pichenette au visage :

« Aïeuuh ! Mais quoi ?

-Mauvaise réponse. Là, tu devais dire "peu importe qui il soit, si tu es en danger, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde".

-Ce n'est pas un peu cliché ? Et c'est toi-même qui as suggéré que je me fichais éperdument de lui.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Parfois, j'ai du mal à te saisir.

-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

-Ou pas, dirais-je plutôt. »

Un nouveau coup suffit à faire taire ses sarcasmes.

« Maieeuh…Je suis fragile, moi.

-Ben, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? »

Reno éclata de rire.

« Toi, tu es un camionneur.

-Quelle gentillesse, rouquin d'amour …Ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle est naturelle chez moi. »

Je poussai un soupir avant de moi-même m'adosser au mur :

« C'est chiant, ce boulot…On est censés rester comme ça toute la journée ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on est payés, tu sais.

-Tss…ça ne sert à rien. Il ne va rien se passer.

-Tu sais, en général, c'est quand ce genre de phrases est prononcé qu'il finit par arriver quelque chose.

-On n'est pas dans un film d'horreur, Reno. Soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Et c'est vraiment, vraiment cliché comme effet.

-Boh, ça marche toujours. Après, l'héroïne, souvent mignonne, tourne la tête dans tous les sens après avoir cru entendre un bruit. Puis des pas se font ouïr et là…BRAAAAAHHH !

-AAAAH ! Mais t'es complètement dérangé ? Tu m'as crevé les tympans !

-Mais c'est bientôt fini ce bordel ? Hurla l'une des secrétaires. Y a des gens qui bossent ici ! Bande d'incompétents ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Hum…A peu près sept heures et demie…

-Bientôt huit heures si tu prends en compte le fait que ta montre est en retard de quelques vingt minutes.

-Et notre journée se termine aux alentours de dix-huit heures…

-Une petite sieste ?

-Le Patron nous tuerait s'il nous voyait. Ou si l'une de ces charmantes secrétaires se faisait un plaisir de tout lui rapporter.

-Elles feraient ça ? Dégueulasse !

-Bah, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'esprit Shinra. La délation est encouragée.

-Beurk, c'est répugnant. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire apprécier le Patron.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille être apprécié…Seulement qu'on lui obéisse…

-Un vrai Président, en somme.

-Mais c'est un bon Patron. Mieux que son père. Il paie bien et ne cherche pas à savoir quels sont nos antécédents. C'est le rêve.

-Si tu le dis…Je n'en suis pas persuadée.

-C'est le seul boulot auquel tu accéderas, de toute manière. Personne d'autre n'acceptera d'engager quelqu'un dont le passé est un vrai mystère.

-Tifa, peut-être ?

-Avec les nouveaux employés que je lui ai vu, charmants au demeurant, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait de quoi engager quelqu'un d'autre.

-Shit.

-Ton destin semble être irrémédiablement lié à celui de la Shinra. Et au mien, par la même occasion.

-Je m'en serais bien passé.

-Quoi ? D'être liée à mon destin ? Méchante petite fille sans cœur !

-Mais non, crétin ! D'être liée à la Shinra.

-Ah, tu me rassures ! »

Reno m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de me tendre une cigarette, que je refusais poliment :

« Je ne fume pas de cette merde. »

Enfin, poliment…C'est relatif.

« Ca rend les dents jaunes et ça coûte super cher.

-Bof, le Patron nous fournit gratuitement.

-Je peux savoir exactement combien d'avantages de ce genre la profession de Turk donne-t-elle ?

-Des tas ! D'ailleurs, ça nous fait bien marrer. Les membres du SOLDAT, eux, ils sont sous-payés et n'ont droit à aucun des avantages dont nous, nous pouvons profiter.

-Et pourquoi ? C'est un peu injuste…

-C'est par rapport au boulot. Nous, on déterre les cadavres…

-Ah, dégueu !

-On "fraternise" avec l'ennemi et on doit également se taper des tâches aussi ennuyeuses que celle d'aujourd'hui, il faut bien une juste compensation.

-Sympa, le boulot.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Relativisa-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

_Ca, c'est ton avis…Pensai-je, mon opinion allant bien à l'encontre de la sienne._

« Je vais aller me chercher de quoi boire. Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandai-je en ayant repéré une machine à café.

-Un cappuccino sucré, ma puce.

-Ok…Ah ! T'abuses ! C'est le truc le plus cher !

-Je ne m'en paie jamais d'habitude, et personne n'accepte de le faire pour moi ! S'il te plaît !

-Non ! Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas ta tirelire ! Tu vas te le payer toi-même, ton cappuccino !

-S'iiiilllll te plaîeuh ! Ma chérie ! Me supplia Reno en s'accrochant à mon bras, ses yeux de cocker mouillés fixés sur les miens. »

Je soupirai.

« Ok, t'as gagné, je te prends ton fichu cappuccino. Mais tu es vraiment pire qu'un gamin, à faire des caprices pareils !

-Je suis un gamin. Rectifia-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Je lui tendis son cappuccino avant de moi-même me servir un café noir. Serré.

« De toute façon, si tu ne me l'avais pas payé, toutes les secrétaires auraient pensé que tu étais radine !

-Et maintenant, elles doivent me prendre pour un panier percé ou la dominée du couple. Génial… »

Je bus une gorgée de café avant de grimacer. J'avais vraiment été assez idiote pour le demander sans sucre ? Berk…

La journée promettait d'être longue…trèèès longue…

*

« Pause sandwich ! Annonça Reno en consultant sa montre.

-Sandwich ? Je rêve, on n'a même pas le droit à un vrai repas ! Me plaignis-je alors que Reno farfouillait dans son sac et me tendait un pique-nique.

-Il faut qu'on soit prêt à toute intervention ! Les indésirables pourraient profiter de la pause de midi pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment.

-Mouais…C'est toi ou c'est moi que tu essaies de convaincre au juste ? Je ne te sens pas, sur ce coup-là…

-D'accord, j'aurais préféré un déjeuner au restaurant. Mais bon, faut relativiser. Ils seront peut-être bons, cette fois, les sandwichs. »

Reno défit l'emballage en aluminium. Prudemment, il planta ses dents dans ledit sandwich. Puis il fit la grimace.

« Considérons que je n'ai rien dit. Eurk. Il faudrait vraiment que je me mette à la cuisine.

-Je rêve…Tu as loupé un sandwich ? »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Ca va, hein ! Tout le monde n'est pas forcément cuisinier !

-Mais là, tout de même… »

Par amabilité, je fis tout de même mine de goûter. Après cette traumatisante expérience, je le rangeai dans son emballage.

« Il paraît qu'on réfléchit mieux le ventre vide. Expliquai-je à Reno.

-La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colleras. Je suis vraiment trop nul.

-Pour une fois, je n'émettrais pas d'objection à cette sage proposition. »

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre.

« Hé ! Reno ! Ce bruit…

-Tu ne m'auras pas, je sais que t'essaies de me faire peur, mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi !

-Euh, non, ce n'était pas mon intent…

-Je te connais, Lulu chérie. Mais sache que ça ne prend pas. Personne ne saura faire peur au grand, au magnifique Reno ! »

Les secondes qui suivirent le démentirent bien vite. Un immense fracas nous parvint aux oreilles, un fracas que Reno accueillit par un hurlement, puis la porte du hall d'entrée se retrouva démolie sous la puissance d'une moto. Une moto que chevauchait deux personnes que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Ambre ? Kadaj ? »

Ambre ne me répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser une brève œillade, avant de faire apparaître Masamune dans sa main droite. Elle descendit de la moto, suivie de Kadaj. Puis elle pointa son arme sur la gorge d'une des secrétaires :

« Je vous prierais d'avoir l'amabilité de ramener ici immédiatement Rufus Shinra et la chienne de Faith qui doit sans doute être à ses côtés. Les conséquences pourraient être…funestes. »

La secrétaire se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Je m'approchai prudemment d'Ambre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Elle est innocente !

-Elle va appeler Shinra et Faith, et je vais me charger de leur botter le cul. L'un pour retenir mon frère, l'autre pour nous avoir caché qu'elle entretenait des liens avec Epidemia.

-Grande sœur, on pense qu'elle entretient des liens avec Epidemia, nous n'en sommes pas totalement…

-Je vais la buter. »

Ambre s'avança vers une des caméras :

« Shinra, Faith, si vous me regardez présentement, sachez que je suis venue ici pour vous tuer. Je vais vous dépecer pour ce que vous avez osé faire à mon frère. J'espère que vous avez peur. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous allez bientôt la connaître. »

Un cri que je ne connaissais que trop bien se fit entendre, et Reno se jeta sur Ambre, prêt à la frapper de son MCR. Avec habilité, elle évita le coup, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à te faire du mal, Reno ? Je suis sûre que tu détesterais connaître la douleur de se voir transpercer par Masamune. Je t'assure que c'est tout bonnement atroce.

-Repars d'ici, Ambre. Tu te trompes complètement. Faith n'a rien à voir avec Epidemia. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour Alex. »

Ambre ricana :

« Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes là-dessus. »

Elle se jeta alors sur Reno, si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de bouger. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Reno se retrouva mains et pieds ligotés…par le fouet que nous avions offert à Ambre pour son anniversaire.

« Je ne sais pas encore m'en servir de la meilleure façon, mais celle-ci est plutôt bien. Un nœud par-ci et un nœud par-là…Et voilà. Tu es maintenant déclaré sans défense, mon petit Reno.

-Détache-moi, sale petite…

-Oh, voyons, pas de grossièretés ! Ca jurerait avec ta jolie bouille. »

Ambre éclata de rire. Puis, se retournant vers moi, elle déclara, d'un ton mortellement sérieux :

« J'espère que tu as compris où se situe ton intérêt, Lucile.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais. Ca ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de me frotter à cette…arme. Déglutis-je en observant Masamune.

-Tu as bien appris ta leçon, dans ce cas-là. On peut rester amies. »

J'eus un petit rire gêné. Elle…m'effrayait. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Peut-être plus que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée possédée par Sephiroth. Là, j'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Et qu'elle mourrait visiblement d'impatience de pouvoir planter cette lame dans le cœur de Rufus Shinra…Glups.

« Alors ça vient ? Cria Ambre à la secrétaire. J'ai pas toute la journée !

-C…Ca vient. Balbutia la pauvre femme. »

Un bruit assourdissant retentit soudain dans l'ensemble des laboratoires.

« L'alarme s'est déclenchée, on dirait…Ricana Reno.

-C'est une grave erreur que vous avez fait là, Mademoiselle. Siffla Ambre d'une voix doucereuse.

-C'est une mauvaise idée que de se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Ajouta Kadaj de cette même voix frissonnante. »

Tous deux s'adressèrent un regard entendu. Puis, d'un même geste, ils enfoncèrent Souba et Masamune dans le corps de la secrétaire, qui poussa un hurlement. Un affreux hurlement d'agonie.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT, BORDEL ? Me mis-je à hurler. »

Ambre et Kadaj retirèrent leurs armes. Puis ils se mirent à rire. Un même rire, à la fois sadique et enfantin.

« Je n'accepte pas que l'on me barre la route. J'estime que les obstacles qui se présentent à moi doivent être éliminés. Voilà tout.

-Ce n'est pas toi, hein ? Ce n'est pas vraiment toi…

-Alors qui ? Jenova est morte, ma pauvre Lucile ! Elle a disparu, pfiout ! Comme si nous avions besoin d'elle, à présent… »

Masamune se teintait d'une étrange noirceur. Une noirceur dont étaient auréolés Kadaj et Ambre…

Ambre se plaça au centre de la pièce. Puis elle se mit à hurler. Les noms de Rufus Shinra, de Faith, et d'Alexis. Elle les hurla, encore et encore, le sang perlant de Masamune gouttant à même le sol. C'était une étrange folie qui la parait. Celle d'une possédée. Mais par qui ?

J'étais paralysée. Je n'aimais pas cette Ambre-là. Pas du tout. Est-ce que…est-ce que Sephiroth… ?

« Sephiroth ! Si tu es là, réponds-moi ! Criais-je. »

Ambre se tourna vers moi, surprise :

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-**Il se passe des choses graves, Lucile ! Quelqu'un…quelque chose d'autre s'est mêlé à la partie, et je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser. Il est en train de… »**

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un râle de douleur.

« Tais-toi, Sephiroth ! Tais-toi ! »

Ses mains s'agrippèrent convulsivement à son crâne.

« J'ai…j'ai mal… »

Kadaj n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ses yeux écarquillés hurlaient la douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

« **L…L'anneau…C'est lui qui…** »

L'anneau ? Que… ? Le cadeau d'Alex à sa sœur ? Il était censé la protéger ! C'était ce que lui avait assuré le vendeur.

« Ambre ! Retire l'anneau ! Tout de suite ! Lui ordonnai-je.

-Je…Je n'y arrive pas ! Ca ne veut pas… »

Nos hurlements firent place à un fracas. Un bruit de pas martelant le sol avec force, résonnant dans tout le hall d'entrée.

La surprise nous cloua tous alors sur place.

« Alex ! S'écria Ambre.

-Fuis…FUIS ! »

Torse nu, le corps couvert de sang, il était effrayant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur rouge. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis il se jeta sur elle avant de la plaquer au sol, ses deux mains sur sa gorge. Je m'élançai :

« Reste éloignée ! M'ordonna Ambre d'une voix étouffée. »

Un sourire douloureux apparut sur son visage. Sa main, sur laquelle l'anneau, englué de ténèbres, trônait fièrement, se posa sur celle de son frère.

« Vous êtes douée…Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Ma chère Ambre. C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer. »

Une voix féminine, doucereuse et fielleuse, avait surgi du corps d'Alex. Etait-ce…Epidemia ?

« Serait-il possible que vous desserriez votre prise ? Cette position est des plus inconfortables…

-Pour vous, peut-être. Vous savez, vous êtes peut-être l'une des seules personnes à qui j'aurais pu accorder ma pitié…Si vous n'aviez pas été si proche de votre frère.

-Heureuse de l'apprendre…Puis-je savoir…Pour quelle raison ? »

Je fis mine d'avancer, mais le regard noir d'Ambre, couplé à celui menaçant de la personne qui possédait Alex, me dissuada immédiatement. Je jetai un œil à Kadaj. Il s'était recroquevillé, ne cessant de murmurer des paroles sans sens, tout en se balançant convulsivement. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Tous étaient en train de devenir fous !

Je m'approchai de Reno et entrepris de défaire les nœuds qu'Ambre avait faits. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte !

« Prends le couteau dans mon sac, Lucile ! Me murmura Reno. Je vais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demandai-je en coupant le fouet. »

J'espère qu'Ambre ne m'atomisera pour cet acte…

« Appeler du renfort. Des gars spécialisés pour les situations d'urgence. »

Il fouilla dans son sac, prit son PHS, et appuya sur un bouton rouge. L'écran devint noir un instant, avant que n'apparaisse un visage :

« _Quoi ? Je suis en vacances ! _

-On a un gros problème. Ramène l'unité 6 illico ! C'est pour une urgence !

-_Putain ! Mais vous êtes incapables de faire quoi que ce soit sans moi ? C'est dingue !_

-Ramène-toi aux labos ! Au plus vite !

-_Je suis là dans cinq minutes ! Tenez le coup !_ »

Le mystérieux interlocuteur, dont le visage m'était proprement inconnu, raccrocha.

Je me retournai vers Ambre. Elle était en train de suffoquer ! Et elle ne bougeait toujours pas !

« J'avais raison…C'est si stupide, l'amour fraternel ! Lâcha celle qui possédait Alex. Tu ne veux même pas le toucher ! »

Ambre ne répondit pas, s'efforçant visiblement d'économiser de l'air. Sa main possédant l'anneau était toujours crispée sur celle d'Alex, mais elle refusait de la bouger. Elle avait l'air de lutter…Lutter contre autre chose que la poigne de cette inconnue.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Une silhouette surgit des ombres. Son pied frappa le corps d'Alex, qui tomba à la renverse, furieux de s'être ainsi fait berner.

« Faith, te mêlerais-tu donc de la partie, maintenant ? Cracha la voix féminine.

-L'Expérience XX est sous la responsabilité de la Shinra et il est de mon devoir de la protéger. Y compris d'elle-même. »

L'inconnue lâcha un soupir. Puis elle éclata de rire

« Je m'attendais à tout, Faith. A absolument tout. Sauf à…à ça ! C'est tellement risible !

-Je ne pige pas ! Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

Ambre ne semblait pas décidée à les laisser continuer leur conversation. Elle plaça Masamune sous la gorge de Faith, qui n'eut pas le moindre tressaillement :

« J'aimerais que nous cessions de jouer stupidement. Je connais ton secret, Faith. Je sais que tu es coupable.

-Coupable de quoi ? Tu délires totalement ? »

Ambre appuya Masamune sur la gorge de Faith, mais la lame traversa le corps de celle-ci comme du beurre. Ambre jura.

« Tu peux toujours fuir mon arme, Faith. Mais tu ne pourras pas te cacher de la vérité. »

Ambre pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle :

« Je sais que tu es coupable. Que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es alliée à la femme voilée, elle-même à l'origine d'Epidemia.

-Que… ? Mais tu délires, ma pauvre ! Ce n'est pas parce que je hais ton frangin que…

-Tout concorde, Faith. Tu ne peux pas jouer les innocentes. Tu viens d'un autre monde. Tu as un pouvoir qui vient des ténèbres. Un pouvoir que ne pourrait posséder qu'une créature puissante…comme l'est cette femme voilée.

-Ils sont bien minces, tes indices ! Railla Faith. »

Elle avait raison. Ambre s'aventurait sur une pente dangereuse…Et loin d'être sûre. Elle s'était sans doute emportée à cause de son frère…

Un rire narquois parvint à nos oreilles. Celui de cette femme…voilée, oui, c'était ce qu'avait dit Ambre.

« _Pour passer les dimensions, sacrifice est obligation. Pour que l'âme puisse voyager, il faudra obligatoirement payer. Un pouvoir grand vous attend, mais la mort est parfois plus douce que cet enfer vivant. _Récita-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »

Faith secoua la tête. Mais son corps se mit à trembler. Violemment trembler.

« Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ? Une personne telle que moi, c'est un comble… »

La femme voilée s'approcha de Faith, qui était totalement paralysée. D'un geste violent, elle arracha le cache-œil de la jeune femme, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé à qui tu devais cette marque ? Jamais ? Tu me déçois, Faith. Nous avons pourtant tellement partagé toutes deux…Ma tueuse des ombres. »

J'émis une exclamation étouffée en voyant ce qui avait été jusque-là caché : une plaie purulente, horrifiante, un tas de chair sanguinolent. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cela en permanence ?

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de te rafraîchir la mémoire. Pour que tu reviennes à mon service. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. »

Elle posa sa main sur l'œil de Faith. Celle-ci cessa de bouger. Elle cessa sans doute même de respirer.

« Rappelle-toi donc de tout…Rappelle-toi de notre pacte, ce jour où tu as décidé de fuir ce qui était ton monde…Rappelle-toi de notre alliance, tueuse des ombres…Rappelle-toi de moi, qui t'ait tout offert…Offert jusqu'à une nouvelle vie…Moi qui t'ait même offert l'immortalité…

-Lâche Faith ! Lâche-la immédiatement ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous. Un garçon. Au visage marqué par les brûlures.

« So…Soledad ? S'étonna Ambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Reno m'a appelé en renfort.

-Je ne savais pas que tu bossais pour la Shinra… »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Je bosse pour la WRO… Mais peu importe. »

Il s'avança d'un pas félin jusqu'à Alex, avant de lui donner un coup de poing. Un poing d'ailleurs ganté d'un étrange métal. Alex, sous le choc, se détacha de Faith, qui s'effondra au sol, la respiration sifflante.

Soledad sortit un PHS de sa porte avant de composer un numéro :

« Unité 6, vous pouvez débarquer. »

Il eut à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'une dizaine d'étranges machines, dont la forme évoquait un loup croisé avec un tigre, firent leur arrivée, mené par une personne qu'Ambre, une nouvelle fois, semblait connaître :

« Kaika ? Tu bosses pour la WRO toi aussi ?

-Pas vraiment. Répondit la femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années. »

Elle siffla entre ses doigts, et les machines encerclèrent Alex, qui se mit à rire.

« Dommage, on dirait que vous êtes en surnombre…il est donc temps pour moi de partir. »

La femme voilée effectua une révérence gracieuse, qui jurait avec l'apparence d'Alex.

« La véritable bataille n'est pas loin…Je l'attends avec impatience. Bientôt, tous les pions seront réunis et je pourrai enfin, oui, enfin, récupérer ce qui m'appartient de droit et que l'on m'a volé. »

La femme voilée claqua des doigts. Le corps d'Alex commença à s'évanouir dans les airs :

« Cet idiot n'a pas la moindre conscience du potentiel qu'il possède. Enfin, peu importe…Il sera à moi, si tôt. Entièrement à moi. Tout comme toi, Faith. Te rappelles-tu de qui je suis ? »

Faith émit un sanglot :

« E…Edelweiss… »

La femme voilée approuva d'un signe de tête :

« Bientôt, tu reviendras à mes côtés…Tueuse des ombres. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Sur ces paroles moqueuses, elle disparut totalement, nous laissant dans un indescriptible chaos. Je me précipitai vers Ambre, puis je retirai son anneau. Aussitôt, les ténèbres qui l'auréolaient disparurent et Kadaj cessa sa douloureuse litanie, tandis qu'Ambre paraissait respirer de nouveau. Elle posa un genou au sol :

« Amulette de protection…mon œil, ouais…Gémit-elle à l'anneau tandis que celui-ci se désintégrait dans ma main. »

Je la serrai dans mes bras :

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur…

-Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver…

-On réussira. Tous ensembles. On va le sauver. Je te le jure.

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'Ambre soit de la partie. »

Je me retournai vers Reno :

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? L'arrêter ?

-Bien sûr qu'il va le faire. »

Rufus Shinra venait de faire son apparition :

« Le lâche sort enfin de sa cachette ? Lança perfidement Ambre.

-Je sais, contrairement à vous, où se situent mes intérêts, Ambre. Répondit-il calmement en invitant Faith à s'appuyer sur son épaule. »

La pauvre était complètement amorphe, sans doute vide de toute force. Elle se laissa faire sans même discuter.

« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter Ambre ! Cria Soledad en se plaçant en rempart entre elle et Rufus. »

Kadaj adopta la même position, autrement plus menaçant qu'il y a quelques minutes. On aurait presque pu oublier la précédente image terrorisée et recroquevillée qu'il avait montrée.

« Je suis désolé, Tuesti. Mais votre camarade est, comme elle nous l'a prouvée il y a quelques instants, extrêmement instable…

-Mais c'est l'anneau qui…

-Je doute que le moindre artefact puisse causer de tels dégâts. S'il a fait quelque chose, ce n'est qu'activer une part de ténèbres. Une part qu'Ambre a enfoui en elle. De plus, c'est entièrement de sa faute si l'Expérience XX a pu s'enfuir.

-Il s'agissait de son frère. Siffla Kaika. Elle n'allait pas le laisser seul. »

Rufus se tourna vers la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, je vis sur son visage une autre expression que de la moquerie et du mépris. Il paraissait presque…compatissant ? Non, Rufus ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de choses…Non ?

« Dans les circonstances actuelles, nous devons nous efforcer d'avoir la situation sous contrôle. Ambre et Kadaj résideront dans les bâtiments Shinra, sous la surveillance accrue de membres Turks. Dont vous ne ferez pas partie, Lucile. Ajouta-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais que vous profiterez de l'occasion pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Je ne peux accepter ça. Je vais rapatrier Rude, et Audrey par la même occasion, du Wutaï. Il fera de nouveau équipe avec Reno. Je ne pense pas très prudent de vous laisser, vous ou Audrey, proches d'Ambre et de Kadaj. »

Je lâchai un grognement :

« Vous ne réalisez pas la situation, Lucile. Ce n'est plus une simple épidémie à laquelle nous allons avoir à faire, mais bel et bien à une guerre. Et il est important que la situation reste sous notre contrôle. »

J'enrageai, mais je me tus. Il avait raison. Je ne connaissais rien à ce genre de choses. Je n'étais qu'une exécutante. Si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de revoir Alex vivant et que tout cela s'arrête, je ne devais pas agir sur un coup de tête, comme j'avais tant l'habitude de le faire.

« Soledad Tuesti !

-Oui, Monsieur ! Répondit celui-ci en effectuant un salut militaire. »

Rufus Shinra eut un petit sourire :

« Vous resterez auprès d'Ambre et de Kadaj. J'ai quelques projets à vous confier, et je préférerais que vous épargniez votre santé plutôt que de vous envoyer sur le terrain.

-Très bien, Monsieur ! »

Il semblait presque sourire à cette proposition. Un sourire innocent.

« Quant à vous, Kaika, je vous prierai de ramener l'unité 6 dans ses locaux. Venez ensuite me rejoindre dans mes appartements. Nous retournons aux bâtiments Shinra. Lucile, suivez-moi, j'ai à vous parler. Reno, escortez Tuesti, Ambre et Kadaj jusqu'à l'Académie Eterna Garden. Là-bas, vous les mènerez dans la salle réservée aux hôtes…particuliers. Exécution ! »

Spontanément, j'allais aider Rufus Shinra à soutenir Faith. Celle-ci leva péniblement la tête vers moi. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se laissa retomber.

« Elle s'est évanouie…

-Ca n'a rien d'étonnant. Lucile, allez chercher son cache-œil et attachez-le lui. Correctement. »

Je m'exécutai. Faith parut respirer plus librement.

« Quel genre de secrets sommes-nous en train de percer là ? Murmurai-je, effrayée.

-Le genre de choses dont nous n'aurions jamais dû avoir connaissance, croyez-moi. Venez. J'ai un véhicule qui m'attend. »

Je jetai un dernier regard à Reno. Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire penaud. Il invita Ambre, Soledad et Kadaj à le suivre, puis il partit. Ils paraissaient visiblement assez décidés à se montrer dociles.

Bizarre…Avaient-ils un quelconque plan ?

« Lucile, j'aimerais que tout ce qui va se dire lorsque Faith se réveillera reste secret. Personne ne doit le savoir. Et quand je dis personne, c'est personne. »

Cela incluait donc Reno et Audrey.

« Patron…Face à quel danger allons-nous être confrontés pour que vous refusiez même d'en parler à vos plus fidèles Turks ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous que je sois au courant ?

-Je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous serez capable de garder _ce _secret-là. Et Faith vous apprécie. Bien plus que vos collègues Turks. Elle n'hésitera pas à parler devant vous.

-Vous ne m'avez pas parlé du danger…

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme les autres que nous allons affronter. C'est quelqu'un qui serait capable de vous faire renier vos plus intimes convictions et de vous contrôler. Entièrement. Et ce, sans limite aucune, contrairement à Jenova, qui devait voir ses cellules injectées pour exercer un contrôle. »

Rufus frissonna. Il claqua des doigts. Une voiture noire arriva jusqu'à nous. Une limousine.

Il allongea Faith sur une des banquettes. Puis il s'installa en face de moi :

« Je compte sur vous, Lucile. Je sais que vous me haïssez, mais nous devons passer au-dessus de cela. Nous sommes en crise. Il nous faut être unis. Totalement unis. »

J'acquiesçai, compréhensive. Une trêve venait donc d'être décidée. Temporaire, bien sûr.

J'étais toujours décidée, une fois que tout cela serait fini, à lui faire mordre la poussière.

« Au fait, Lucile…

-Oui ?

-Si cela vous faisait plaisir de visionner la cassette avec ma personne, je serais enchanté. Vous pourriez constater par vous-même de vos talents en la matière. »

Rectification : il allait devenir poussière. J'allais le broyer de mes mains et le hacher menu, de manière à ce que les Pompes Funèbres n'aient plus aucun corps à récupérer.

« Faith l'a vu ? Demandai-je.

-Elle a refusé quand je le lui ai proposé. Elle m'a même giflé. Tss…Si cela avait été une autre personne, elle aurait sans doute adoré le spectacle. »

Tiens donc, elle avait refusé ? Voilà qui m'étonnait et détrompait totalement les jugements de valeur de Reno…Tiens, à propos de jugements de valeur…

« Vous avez déjà vu Groove monter un chocobo ? »

Rufus me dévisagea, surpris. Puis il éclata de rire :

« Non, mais c'est hilarant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Je pense que je lui en offrirais un, la prochaine fois.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, où est-il ? »

Rufus Shinra secoua la tête :

« Il doit être en train de pleurer d'avoir perdu sa magnifique expérience…Ce type est un génie, mais il est tout de même vraiment dérangé. C'est sans doute ce qui me plaît, chez lui.

-Il ne va pas causer d'ennuis ?

-Il est inoffensif. J'enverrais quand même Tseng et Elena le chercher. Il serait imprudent de le laisser errer dans la nature.

-De quelle sorte de personnes vous entourez-vous, Patron ?

-D'une sorte de personnes que tout autre être normalement constitué refuserait à ses côtés…Des atouts inestimables. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Puis le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Un silence lourd et oppressant. Chacun de nous essayait de paraître léger. Mais nous le savions. L'heure était grave. Atrocement grave. Et nous allions sans doute devoir perdre beaucoup pour espérer remporter cette bataille…Peut-être même des vies…Peut-être même notre vie…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Tchaaaaa, il m'a fait perdre la boule, celui-là ! J'y ai passé une nuit et une après-midi ! Je veux mourir…Non, je plaisante, il me reste encore tellement à écrire !

Allez, à présent, réponse aux reviews :

Melior : Hé oui, c'est proprement injuste ce qui est arrivé à Alex. Et ce qui continue de lui arriver. Mais il fallait bien lui faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle…Il en avait bien besoin.

Et non, Ambre ne meurt pas de la main d'Alex ! J'allais pas la faire mourir comme ça, non ? Je réserve ce genre de fin pour la quadrilogie que je prépare (un personnage principal qui meurt à chaque tome, faut le faire, non ^^ ?) Ouh là, accusée d'abus ! Déjà ? Si tu savais ce qui va se passer par la suite, nyark ^^…Tu me ferais un procès.

J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Elle me laisse…indécise. J'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire. Une nuit blanche entière…

Arisa : Je réponds à toutes tes reviews, y compris sur le chapitre 10 ^^. Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai toujours vu en Yazoo un séducteur ! Sa voix grave donne des frissons…Et j'ai également vu un gay. N'en déplaise aux fangirls…  
Avec Alex ? Le vrai risquerait de me buter…Tandis que le faux en profiterait pour faire de même avec Yazoo. Enfin, sauf si Yazoo gagne. Je pencherais pour cette solution…

Et oui, Cid connaissait Faith. C'était la grande révélation du chapitre Ha ha ! Faith ne vieillit pas. Son âge exact, vous le connaîtrez plus tard. Tout comme son monde d'origine. Mais elle va vous réserver de grandes, grandes surprises. Allez, petit indice : elle est liée à quelque chose ou quelqu'un dont personne ne se doute. Si quelqu'un trouve, je lui tire mon chapeau.

Hi hi, j'adore la femme voilée ! C'est un personnage jubilatoire à incarner. Maintenant, on peut l'appeler Edelweiss. J'espère que ce nom te plaira…

Quant à ce qu'elle est…That is a mystery ! Déjà, ce n'est pas un homme (c'est la loose de s'appeler avec un nom de fleur, pour un mec ^^ !). La réponse devrait également vous surprendre…J'espère que vous ne viendrez pas avec la camisole de force, moi aussi je me demande où je vais pécher ces idées stupides et dérangées.

Mélain : Ah zut, j'ai pas la maternité de Kadachou, alors. A moins que la personne ne l'ait appelé comme ça après que j'ai écrit la première version des Trois élues. Bah, peu importe.

Oui, pour le défi d'écriture, ce serait vraiment marrant. Je pense que je vais le proposer officiellement quand le problème Epidemia sera débloqué et que l'histoire pourra être plus légère. Puis, je vous proposerai ma propre version.

Ah, Zone A ? Moi, je suis savoyarde. Et toi ?

Oui, j'en ai fait baver à Alex. Mais il n'allait pas mourir comme ça ! Il n'a pas encore assez souffert, nyark. La suite sera pire.

Lys9191 ; Tout le monde déteste Edelweiss apparemment…Moi, j'aime bien ce perso…Irrespectueuse, cynique, mauvaise, méchante, sadique…Tout ce que j'aime, quoi ! Je sais, j'ai des goûts bizarres, mais je n'aime pas les gentils. Les méchants sont plus intéressants à incarner. Pour ce qui est de ta question, j'y ai répondu en MP. Mais si tu as besoin d'autres précisions, ou quelqu'un d'autre également, n'hésite pas, je suis à votre entière disposition. A très vite !

Aaaaah, j'ai mal aux doigts ! Je crois que je vais me coucher tôt, ce soir…Le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la fin des vacances, je pense. Pour ce qui est du point de vue, ça devrait être Audrey, normalement.  
Comme d'hab, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, bises ! Bonnes vacances !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour pour le treizième chapitre, le CHAPITRE MAUDIT ! Ha Ha Ha ! Hem…J'ai un brin abusé de Kingdom Paf, je crois. Pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une saga mp3 hilarante sur Kingdom Hearts, comme vous avez dû le deviner. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire un tour sur leur site…Le 25ème épisode va sortir sous peu.

Pour ce chapitre, nous allons donc nous retrouver du point de vue de notre Dédette nationale. Depuis le temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu comme narratrice…En fait, ça fait depuis le remake des Trois élues. J'avais pas remarqué ^^ ! Faudrait que je prête un peu plus attention à ce que je fais au lieu de me laisser tout le temps guider par l'inspiration…

Bon, bref, peu importe, puisqu'elle revient maintenant, et, de surcroît en pleine forme ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mon cœur battait. Il battait à toute allure, stimulé par la peur qui étreignait mon âme, qui étreignait mon corps. Je me retournai. Je ne pouvais plus Les voir. Mais j'entendais leurs pas. Ils approchaient._

_« Finir comme ça…Je ne l'aurai jamais cru… »_

_J'eus un petit rire alors que des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues. Mes jambes me portaient, mais pour combien de temps encore ?  
Cela faisait si longtemps que je courrais…Ils allaient finir par me rattraper. Je le savais._

_Mon pied rencontra une pierre mal placée. Je trébuchai avant de m'étaler de tout mon long. _

_J'entendis un craquement. Ma jambe s'était cassée ! _

_Serrant les dents, malgré l'inutilité de la chose, je me mis à ramper. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir que je m'en sorte…Un espoir que les renforts arrivent…_

_Un espoir qui fut bien vite détruit par leurs rires. Je tournai la tête. Ils étaient là. Ils m'avaient retrouvé._

_Je poussai un hurlement alors que leurs lances se braquaient sur ma personne, prêtes à me planter._

_« Tu vas regretter de nous avoir fait souffrir…Tu vas connaître la torture qu'ont subi nos frères par ta faute… »_

_J'entourai mon corps de mes bras, cherchant une quelconque et ridicule protection._

_« J'suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas…Mais ils avaient l'air tellement bons, avec leur peau croustillante et leur chair rosée…_

_-Tu vas subir leur sort. _

_-NOOOON ! Je ne veux pas être mangée ! Pas par… »_

_*_

« Hey, Audrey, réveille-toi !

-Gnn…

-Audrey. »

Je me redressai, me mettant à hurler en croisant Son regard :

« KYAAAAAH ! Pitié ! Je ne veux pas être bouffée ! Je suis désolée, Messieurs les Diots ! Je ne le referais plus ! »

Le silence qui suivit me laissa perplexe. Tiens…Ils n'étaient plus là ? Où étaient-ils, avec leur odeur si alléchante et leurs lances acérées ?

« Hem…Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je me tournai vers celui qui m'avait réveillé. Tiens, Rude. Un moment, je l'avais confondu avec leur chef.

« Tu avais le sommeil agité. Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

-On peut voir les choses de cette façon. »

J'hésitais un bref instant. Il avait l'air d'attendre une explication. Mais pouvais-je seulement lui dire que j'avais été coursée et manqué d'être dévorée par des diots ?

Visiblement, je n'avais pas trop le choix, car il posa presque aussitôt la question fatidique :

« Pourquoi tu t'es mise à hurler en me voyant ?

-Hem…J'ai fait un rêve un peu bizarre…J'étais poursuivie par des diots et je t'ai pris pour leur chef…

-Des diots ?

-Des saucisses, si tu préfères. Expliquai-je en retenant le "ignare" qui était suspendu à mes lèvres. »

La plus belle spécialité culinaire de la Savoie ! Hérétique !

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il était censé connaître la Savoie…Aussi bel endroit fusse-t-elle…

« Tu m'as pris pour une saucisse…

-Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

A ma grande surprise, Rude éclata de rire. Je me joignis à lui.

« Quel rêve stupide ! Mais que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?

-Une mission nous a été confiée. »

J'haussai un sourcil.

« Une mission ? Tous les deux ? Je ne pensais pas que…

-Tu travaillerais avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lucile ? C'est assez rare, mais il arrive que les tandems soient séparés et mélangés. Reno travaille avec elle. Enfin, s'ils sont réveillés…Ce qui m'étonnerait vu ce qu'ils ont fait de leur nuit… »

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Je secouais la tête, avant de lancer, avec un petit sourire :

« Tu es plus bavard que d'habitude.

-Ma langue se délie plus facilement quand mon esprit est encore embrumé. Ca ne durera pas longtemps, alors profites-en. Déclara-t-il avec une petite grimace qui me fit lâcher un rire. Tu devrais te changer. Il faut qu'on soit partis au plus vite.

-Partis où ?

-Au Wutaï. Me répondit-il avant de me sortir, me laissant le loisir de m'habiller sans sa présence. »

Au Wutaï…Je ne savais que très peu de choses de cette région…Si ce n'est qu'elle correspondait fortement au Japon de notre monde…Et que certains de ses habitants étaient passablement hostiles à la Shinra…

Non sans une certaine lassitude dans mes mouvements, j'enfilais mon uniforme Turk. Je laissai volontairement la cravate de côté, avant de me rappeler que Reno faisait de même, et que j'étais décidée à ne pas lui ressembler, que ce soit de près ou de loin. A contrecoeur, j'enfilais la cravate.  
A y réfléchir, ce n'était tout de même pas si mal…En tout cas, ça m'évitait d'avoir une quelconque ressemblance avec ce stupide rouquin…

Je coiffais ma longue chevelure brune, désespérant que mon peigne ne cesse de s'y coincer. 'Faudrait peut-être que je songe à me les couper…Enfin, bon…

Finalement prête, j'ouvris la porte, trouvant un Rude pensif et visiblement lassé. Son regard me croisa :

« Faut-il toujours autant de temps pour qu'une fille se prépare ? Demanda-t-il avec un bref sourire. »

Je fis la grimace. Il secoua la tête, hésitant visiblement à rire ou non de mon expression.

« On va prendre l'hélicoptère. Je ne sais pas si tu es bien au fait de la géographie de ce monde, mais le Wutaï est un peu éloigné…

-Précise le nombre d'heures.

-A vol d'hélico…Je dirais près de quatre. »

Je poussai un soupir. Super. J'adore l'hélicoptère. Et j'adore la Shinra.

« On part pour quel genre de mission, au juste ?

-Diplomatique. »

Je manquais de m'étouffer de rire. Il avait choisi les mauvaises personnes…Entre un gars semi-muet selon ses humeurs et une hippie un brin survoltée, Rufus Shinra n'avait visiblement pas fait preuve d'une grande intelligence sur ce coup-ci.

« C'est-à-dire diplomatique ?

-Le souverain du Wutaï est mourant, à cause d'Epidemia. Cette région étant sous notre contrôle, nous devons nous assurer de sa…stabilité ainsi que de son ou sa future représentante.

-Je vois : un wutaïen 100 % approuvé par la Shinra, c'est bien cela ? »

Rude se contenta d'hocher la tête. Je poussai un soupir. J'appréciai de moins en moins ce boulot, allant en totale contradiction avec mes propres convictions.

Nous finîmes par monter dans l'hélicoptère. J'attachai ma ceinture, espérant nerveusement que Rude ferait un pilote plus prudent que l'avait été Reno.

« Tu devrais dormir…Je ne fais pas un compagnon de voyage très agréable…

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. C'est…stupide. »

Mais j'étais crevée. Mon rêve de nuit m'avait littéralement épuisée. Je frottais mes yeux avant de secouer la tête. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Ca n'aurait pas été aimable pour lui.

Mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas bavard quand il conduisait. Il était concentré. D'une manière impressionnante. Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux, dissimulés derrière ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, mais j'étais certaine que chacun de leurs mouvements, de leurs clignements, étaient totalement contrôlés.

Je finis par bailler. Je n'avais pas envie de m'endormir…Mais mon corps semblait inéluctablement se plonger dans le sommeil…Un sommeil réparateur…Sans rêves…Même stupides.

*

_Nous sommes à présent connectées…Le moment venu, j'aurais besoin de ta force…Audrey…Pour être l'héroïne dont vous aurez besoin…Accepte-moi…_

_*_

Rude me secoua, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Ah ? Déjà ? Le voyage m'a paru tellement court…

Je baillai, étirant mes membres endoloris. Oups, une mauvaise position…Je regardais autour de moi avant d'hausser un sourcil, légèrement intrigué par le vide de ces lieux.

« On est où, là ?

-La ville de Wutaï n'a pas d'héliport. On doit continuer à dos de chocobo à partir d'ici.

-Ah, d'accord…Pardon ? A dos de quoi ?

-De chocobo.

-D'accord, j'avais bien entendu. Et où sont-elles, ces charmantes bestioles ? »

Rude brandit son index vers un arbre, où étaient attachées deux desdites bestioles. Des poulets couplés à des autruches…Marrant.

« Et il va falloir qu'on chevauche ça ?

-A pied, le chemin serait un peu long.

-Ca va, j'ai pigé le truc. »

Tout en soupirant, j'enfourchai le chocobo. La bestiole caqueta et un sourire fendit mes lèvres.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je chevaucherai un poulet, je crois que je me serais foutu de la gueule de la personne en question avant de l'envoyer en cure de désintox. »

Le chocobo parut vexé par l'appellation "Poulet". Il commença à partir au galop, se délectant de mes vains efforts pour l'arrêter et de ma chute, pile à l'entrée du village, devant tout le monde.

Pestant, j'époussetai mon uniforme, envoyant balader les badauds moqueurs et promettant au volatile diverses tortures dont un passage mortel au KFC.

« Les ailes de chocobo, ça doit être délicieux…Refais-moi ce coup et je te cuis à la broche ! C'est clair ? »

Le chocobo hocha moqueusement la tête.

« Crétin. »

Son coup de bec me prit en traître.

« Ah ? Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à moi, hein ? Ben, tu vas vite déchanter ! »

Je me jetai sur la bestiole et entamai un épique combat. Enfin, si tant est qu'un combat de catch avec un chocobo puisse être doté d'une quelconque gloire…

Quand Rude arriva, ce fut pour me défaire d'une prise traîtresse qui m'avait arraché la victoire, dont j'étais pourtant si proche.

« Vous êtes vite devenus amis, on dirait…

-Epargne-moi tes commentaires et enlève-le de là ! Il ne veut pas bouger. »

Rude retira ses lunettes, puis il planta son regard dans celui du chocobo. Aussitôt, celui-ci se retira, avant de s'incliner à moitié devant le Turk, que j'observais avec ahurissement.

« Je rêve…Ce chocobo me piétine et toi, il… »

Rude remit ses lunettes, se contentant d'un bref sourire comme réponse, avant de caresser la tête du volatile. Puis il l'attacha à un arbre, en compagnie de son autre ami à plumes.

« La vie est injuste ! Pestai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Rude eut un bref rire. Puis il m'invita à le suivre.

« Où allons-nous ? Demandai-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante. »

Les badauds avaient cessé d'être moqueurs pour devenir menaçants. Franchement menaçants. Leurs regards noirs pesaient sur mon cœur aussi bien que sur ma conscience. J'aurais aussi bien pu me faire tatouer "envahisseure" ou "colonisatrice" sur le front, le résultat aurait été le même.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers le Palais. Là-bas, nous pourrons directement nous entretenir avec l'Héritière officielle du trône.

-L'Héritière ?

-Elle se nomme Yuffie Kisaragi. Elle est affiliée au groupe AVALANCHE. Ajouta-t-il devant mon air perplexe. »

Inconnue au bataillon. Ambre devait sûrement en savoir plus sur elle…Même si nous n'étions pas vraiment dans la situation idéale pour en débattre…

« Dis, Rude…

-Hmm ?

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tous nous regarderont toujours de cette manière ? Je n'aime pas ça. »

Rude ne répondit d'abord pas, se contentant de soupirer. Ma mine contrite dût toutefois l'amener à développer ses pensées, puisqu'il déclara :

« Nous sommes Turks. Ce titre est synonyme de bien d'autres : voleurs, assassins, sournois, fourbes, chiens de la Shinra…Nous sommes détestés par beaucoup et méconnus de tous.

-Je ne veux pas être détestée. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça.

-Penses-tu que qui que ce soit veuille réellement être détesté, Audrey ? Lâcha-t-il en retirant ses lunettes et en me regardant les yeux. »

Surprise par sa question, je fus prise de court.

« Euh, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Contrairement à toi, beaucoup d'entre nous ont choisi cette voie par conviction. Et beaucoup aimeraient voir leur profession revalorisée. Reno et moi en premiers. Nous ne sommes pas que des assassins. »

Le "que" me fit sursauter.

« Tu…tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

Rude se raidit. Et je sus aussitôt que je m'étais aventurée trop loin dans mes questions.

« Je suis désolée. Ca m'a échappé. Je…

-J'ai effectivement tué. Des personnes que je ne connaissais que trop bien et d'autres dont le nom ne m'inspirait rien mais que la Shinra jugeait…gênants. »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration me parut lourd. Bien trop lourd. Curieusement, ce fut Rude qui le brisa le premier.

« Au bout d'un temps, leurs regards ne te préoccuperont plus. Ils te feront même rire.

-Je ne compte pas m'habituer au métier, si c'est ce que tu suggères. Répliquai-je d'une voix grinçante. J'ai bien l'intention d'échapper à la tutelle forcée de la Shinra dès que possible. »

Rude secoua la tête, visiblement désappointé par mes paroles. Je lâchai un grognement. Je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il juge toutes mes opinions ! Il n'était mon collègue qu'à titre temporaire, ça ne lui donnait pas pour autant tous les droits !

« Nous y sommes. »

Je relevai la tête. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'architecture était vraiment magnifique ! Digne des monuments asiatiques les plus prestigieux…Bien évidemment, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un de mes propres yeux jusqu'ici.

Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'immense porte qui faisait office d'entrée. Les gardes qui surveillaient celles-ci nous barrèrent celles-ci.

« On ne passe pas !

-Nous avons une accréditation de la Shinra. Répliqua Rude en sortant un papier de sa poche. »

L'un des gardes, visiblement leur chef, s'empara dudit papier avant de le parcourir des yeux. Il parut contrarié de la véracité de celui-ci.

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez plus tôt pour jouer les vautours, chiens de la Shinra. Lâcha railleusement le chef. Un complot vous aurait-il retardé ? A moins que vous n'ayez trouvé une autre guerre à déclarer pour imposer vos réacteurs ?

-Les réacteurs ne sont plus d'actualité à présent. Notre politique a changé, mais certaines choses restent. Malgré notre statu quo, nous avons tout de même remporté la guerre, Miyazaki. Votre insolence n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion. Surtout si l'on considère l'illégitimité de votre statut…

-Pardon ?

-C'est sans doute pour cela que vous êtes simplement relégué à la garde, par ailleurs… »

Le chef s'empourpra de fureur. Ses mains, agrippées à sa hallebarde, tremblèrent un bref instant. Puis, à contrecoeur, il nous laissa entrer. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Je jetai un œil à Rude. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé ainsi.

Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il n'aimait sans doute pas tenir ce rôle. La tâche était sans doute dévolue à Reno…Malin et cynique comme il l'était…Il devait adorer être ce genre de personnes.

_Non…Il est ce genre de personnes. Nuance._

« Qui c'était lui ? 'L'avait pas l'air commode…

-Le chef de l'Armée du Croissant. »

Je mordis mes lèvres. Un bref instant. Mais je ne pus me retenir bien longtemps : j'explosai de rire.

« L'A…L'Armée du Croissant ? Tu déconnes ? Ils sont quoi ? Pâtissiers ?

-Du Croissant de Lune, Audrey. Rectifia-t-il en considérant pensivement mon fou rire. »

Un bruit nous interrompit. Celui d'un…d'un Shuriken ? Un Shuriken qui avait failli me transpercer ?  
Je déglutis.

« Respectez ces lieux ! Larbins de la Shinra ! »

La voix aigue qui avait proféré ces mots appartenait à une adolescente. Une adolescente aux yeux baignés de larmes. Un magnifique kimono habillait son corps encore enfantin.

« Voilà Yuffie Kisaragi. Héritière du trône.

-Je n'hériterais de rien ! Mon père n'est pas mort ! Il va guérir ! Inutile de venir ramper à mes pieds pour me faire cracher ce que vous voulez entendre ! »

Elle n'avait pas l'air commode…Bizarre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le caractère que je lui aurais imaginé. Sa bouche semblait faite pour sourire et ses yeux pour pétiller. Mais l'agonie de son père devait grandement la perturber…

« La Shinra n'a rien à faire en ces lieux ! Vous ne croyez pas avoir déjà assez fait souffrir le Wutaï ? »

Rude toussota, laissant sa réserve naturelle, pour tenter un début de discussion :

« Nous entretenons des rapports diplomatiques de la plus haute importance avec votre région, Princesse Kisaragi. Nous devons nous assurer de la bonne tenue de…

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ! Nous nous sommes toujours gérés seuls ! Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de votre présence !

-Princesse, tentai-je d'un ton incertain. Si nous essayions au moins de discuter ? Cela ne nous coûterait rien…

-Je ne suis pas idiote. Quand je dois me présenter comme la Princesse du Wutaï, je sais mettre mon insouciance naturelle de côté. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y aucun bénéfice à tirer de cette discussion. Pas le moindre.

-La Shinra étudie un remède pour Epidemia. Lâcha Rude. »

Tandis, que j'hoquetais, surprise de ses paroles, Yuffie parut soudainement intéressée. Elle lâcha le second Shuriken qu'elle avait prévu de nous lancer avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir. Ses mains tremblaient mais ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de détermination. Une maturité qui paraissait jurer avec l'aspect enfantin de la demoiselle.

Une maturité qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas désiré acquérir aussi vite…

« Continuez.

-Il se trouve que la Shinra a pu mettre la main sur un cobaye… »

Je grimaçai. Alex jouait donc les cobayes pour les scientifiques ? Moi qui aurais juré qu'il ne servait que de moyen de pression…Mais, à réfléchir, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ses pouvoirs, aussi incontrôlables fussent-ils, devaient être revêtir une importance particulière aux yeux ambitieux de Rufus Shinra.

« Sans son consentement, j'imagine…Grinça Yuffie.

-Un cobaye dont les réactions causées par la maladie différeraient des autres. Apparemment, il serait directement relié à la personne ayant déclenché Epidemia. »

Yuffie fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… »

A vrai dire, moi non plus. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Votre père n'a-t-il jamais parlé d'une quelconque voix ? »

L'expression de la Princesse se durcit.

« Oh que si. Il n'a d'ailleurs, dans les premiers temps, pas cessé de lui hurler de se taire. A tel point qu'il a tenté de se suicider en frappant sa tête contre les murs.

-Réaction habituelle. Le cobaye, lui, ne fait pas qu'entendre cette voix. Il _verrait _son origine. »

Les mains de Yuffie se crispèrent.

« Il peut la voir ? Il peut voir à qui appartient cette voix féminine ? »

Comment était-il au courant de tout cela ? Ce genre de choses devait pourtant être confidentiel...

A moins que Rufus Shinra ne se soit chargé de lui transmettre toutes ces informations afin d'obtenir un terrain d'entente avec la future souveraine du Wutaï. L'hypothèse ne serait pas à exclure.

« Elle serait malheureusement voilée.

-Retour à la case départ, alors ?

-Pas tout à fait. Pour des raisons que nous ignorons encore, cette femme semble particulièrement en vouloir à ce cobaye.

-Il s'appelle Alex. Rectifiai-je, les lèvres pincées. »

Yuffie tourna son regard vers le mien :

« Vous le connaissez ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Et vous le laissez entre leurs mains ? »

Je soupirai, subitement gênée par la tournure de la conversation :

« Vous n'avez pas toutes les données de l'histoire…J'ai les mains liées. Je ne peux rien faire.

-On peut toujours faire quelque chose. La seule chose qui nous en empêche, c'est la peur. Est-ce que tu as peur ? Me demanda-t-elle en passant brusquement au tutoiement.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Objectai-je, furieuse. Enfin…Pas pour moi… »

Yuffie haussa un sourcil. Mais Rude eut tôt fait de me rappeler à l'ordre, d'un toussotement peu discret. Il y avait des dossiers que la Shinra ne voulait surtout pas voir révélés…y compris concernant leurs propres employés et leur patron.

« On pense pouvoir remonter jusqu'à elle grâce à lui. En réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à exploiter leur lien…

-Et vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous pourriez peut-être vous faire prendre à votre propre piège ? »

Yuffie eut un ricanement.

« C'est pourtant le coup classique…L'autre fait semblant de s'être fait avoir pour récolter des infos sur l'ennemi. Nous, les ninjas, raffolons de ce genre de stratégie. L'ennemi se laisse toujours si facilement avoir…Pour peu qu'on lui laisse croire qu'il a l'ascendance sur nous. »

La demoiselle se releva, son kimono coloré, où ne transparaissait nul noir de deuil, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était…noble. Oui, le mot était juste. Emplie de noblesse. Une noblesse qui n'avait rien de naturel.

« Etait-ce tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? La seule chose ? »

Rude et moi nous concertâmes du regard.

« Nous devons discuter de votre place…De votre rang, Princesse.

-La Shinra craint de me voir à la tête du Wutaï ? Qu'elle se rassure ! Mon père va guérir ! Il résiste déjà aux assauts répétés de cette…cette maladie ! Il va finir par la surmonter. Et ce, sans votre aide.

-Nous devons discuter.

-Vous êtes au Wutaï, ici ! Vous avez beau avoir gagné la guerre, vous ne nous avez pas asservi ! En ces lieux, nous sommes maîtres et vous n'êtes que demandeurs. N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez. Je suis la Princesse du Wutaï. Je suis la fille de Godo Kisaragi. Aucun larbin de la Shinra n'est habilité à discuter mes ordres. Partez d'ici ! »

Un hurlement se fit entendre, un hurlement qui nous glaça le sang.

« PARTEZ D'ICI ! PARTEZ POUR NE PLUS JAMAIS REVENIR ! »

D'un air menaçant, elle brandit son Shuriken en notre direction. Sagement, nous décidâmes de sortir du palais. La porte fermée, nous pûmes entendre ses sanglots. Des sanglots qui me déchirèrent le cœur.

« Est-ce qu'on était obligés ? On était obligés de faire ça ? »

Rude secoua la tête :

« La mort de Godo Kisaragi n'est pas encore prononcée. Mais le Patron veut assurer ses arrières. Si je fais mon rapport, il fera tout pour que Yuffie n'accède jamais au trône, quelques soient les conséquences. Elle hait bien trop la Shinra et ses agissements pour faire une alliée… »

Le "si" me fit tiquer.

« Tu ne comptes pas le lui remettre ?

-Il faut qu'on voie la liste des autres héritiers potentiels du trône. »

Il refusait de me répondre. Et le revoici plongé dans son mutisme. Celui-ci n'était-il donc qu'une façade pour éviter les ennuis ? Une méthode lâche pour n'avoir à répondre à aucune question ?

« Je t'ai parlé, Rude. Je veux une réponse. »

Il ne se tourna même pas vers moi, m'invitant seulement à le suivre. A contrecoeur, je le fis.

Je ne gagnerai pas à ce jeu-là avec lui. A croire qu'il s'y était entraîné durant des années…

*

Je lâchai un soupir alors que nous terminions notre entrevue avec le…quinzième prétendant au trône ?

Je n'avais pas constaté beaucoup de différences entre eux. Leurs rapports avec la Shinra étaient plus ou moins cordiaux, mais ils paraissaient prêts à faire des concessions si nous pouvions leur prêter notre influence. Stratèges, ils l'étaient, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Ils étaient sans doute les meilleures personnes que l'on puisse trouver comme conseillers…Mais ils n'avaient pas l'étoffe d'un roi. Seul le statut les intéressait. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils saisissaient le fait que devenir roi signifiait gérer un peuple dans son entièreté.

« Il ne reste plus qu'un conseiller.

-Un seul ? Pas trop tôt…

-Il se nomme Kiyoi. Kiyoi Ten'kei.

-Etrange nom…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de la seule chose étrange à ce sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

-Tu seras sûrement surprise en le voyant.

-Tu le connais ?

-Seulement de réputation… »

Nous toquâmes à la porte de sa maison. Une pagode assez simpliste, tranchant avec les opulentes maisons des précédents conseillers.

On ne tarda pas à nous ouvrir. Une petite fille.

« Ne me dis pas que…

-Non. Ce n'est pas ce genre de surprises. Peux-tu nous conduire à ton maître, petite ? »

La demoiselle acquiesça sans mot dire. Elle s'écarta, nous invitant à entrer. Ses yeux bleus, déjà vifs, s'attardèrent sur moi. J'y décelais de l'amusement et…de la tristesse ?

La petite fille nous conduisit jusqu'à une porte coulissante, ornée de différents kanjis, dont j'étais bien incapable de comprendre la signification. Elle nous ouvrit, avant de poser un genou au sol :

« Tu peux disposer, Maki. Merci de ta gentillesse. Se fit entendre une douce voix. »

La dénommée Maki eut un grand sourire. Elle se releva, avant de nous laisser, Rude et moi, entrer dans la salle. Ce que nous fîmes.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que je voyais. La pièce entière était tapissée de tableaux, de magnifiques tableaux. Sans doute les plus beaux que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'alors…

« Ne restez donc pas debout. Asseyez-vous. Excusez la non-présence de chaises, le sol m'est toujours plus agréable au toucher. »

La source de cette voix s'avança. Cela devait être un homme. Oui, sûrement. Sa voix grave ne pouvait pas le démentir, contrairement à la finesse de ses traits. Ses cheveux, d'un noir profond, tombaient en cascade sur le kimono d'un blanc pur dont il s'était revêtu. Il ne devait pas excéder les trente ans…Ce qui était étonnant, au vu de l'âge avancé de la plupart des conseillers. Ses deux yeux, à demi-clos, reflétaient une certaine gentillesse, relevée d'une pointe de malignité. Son sourire était empli d'une malice enfantine. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute la blancheur de sa peau et le rouge de ses lèvres. Comme s'il s'était maquillé…

« Pardonnez mon accoutrement, je suis actuellement en train de répéter une pièce. Je suis Kiyoi Ten'kei. Maître de l'art des illusions à l'école Shinobi de Wutaï, acteur de Kabuki et également conseiller de sa Majesté. »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était du genre polyvalent. Restait à savoir comment il parvenait à cumuler le tout…

« Nous venions pour…

-Je sais pourquoi vous venez. Me coupa-t-il d'une voix dénuée cette fois de toute douceur. Et ma réponse est non. »

Il me fallut quelques temps pour saisir ses paroles.

« Pardon ?

-Vous venez me parler de mon éventuelle montée sur le trône, non ? Ma réponse est non. Yuffie Kisaragi, si son père venait à décéder, est tout à fait à même de gouverner. Et mon rôle est de la conseiller. Pas de la remplacer. J'ai juré au Seigneur d'aider sa fille. Pas de lui prendre son pouvoir. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire. »

Je jetai un regard à Rude. Il avait l'air embêté…Forcément, tous les candidats que nous avions vus jusqu'ici n'avaient rien d'engageant…De notre point de vue, du moins. Et la Shinra ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir monter sur le trône une opposante aussi farouche que l'était Yuffie…

« Vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? Demandai-je de mauvaise grâce. »

Il acquiesça, sa chevelure volant autour de son corps frêle.

« Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un roi. Je ne suis qu'un modeste conseiller…et accessoirement maître et acteur. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravi. »

Je grimaçai. Ses gestes débordaient de féminité. N'était-il vraiment que travesti ? C'était difficile à croire…

« Vous n'aimez pas mes manières ? »

Je secouai la tête, extrêmement gênée. A ma grande surprise, il se mit à rire.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas la première et vous serez loin d'être la dernière. Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai appris à voir au-delà de ce genre de choses. C'est d'ailleurs le sujet principal de mes cours.

-De quoi ?

-Percer les illusions. Apprendre à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Savoir s'entourer de mystères pour que les autres ne nous percent pas à jour. »

J'haussai un sourcil, un brin sceptique. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser aux mangas que regardait sans cesse Ambre…Un discours type de ce genre de bêtises…

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et vous non plus, apparemment…Ajouta-t-il en direction de Rude, qui avait affiché un léger sourire à la déclaration de l'acteur. Et pourtant… »

Un froid s'installa sur ma gorge. Le contact glacé d'une lame. Rude sursauta.

« Je suis derrière vous. Depuis le début de notre rencontre. Et Maki n'a jamais quitté la pièce. Elle tient votre ami en joue. »

Rude se retourna. La petite fille, une lance à la main, dirigeait celle-ci vers lui d'un air menaçant. Mais bientôt, d'un signe de tête de la part de Kiyoi, elle la posa à terre.

« Pourquoi les épargner ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix geignarde. La fille se ment à elle-même et l'homme est un assassin…

-Nous le sommes également, Maki. Répondit Kiyoi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais il se trouve que ces deux-là m'intéressent franchement…Ils feront d'excellents adversaires sur le champ de bataille. »

Je tiquai à ce mot.

« Un champ de bataille ?

-Ne voyez-vous pas ? Le roi, le dernier rempart de la Shinra, se meure…Les conseillers se déchirent…Et la colère gronde au sein du Wutaï. Les vieilles rancunes se réveillent…Tout comme les guerriers ancestraux. »

Il eut un petit hochement de tête en direction de Maki qui se contenta d'un mince sourire. Un doute s'insinua alors en moi : lequel des deux était le maître de l'autre ? Il avait bien parlé d'illusions, hein ?

« Une guerre se prépare. Et nous y serons confrontés si, d'ici là, vous n'avez pas eu la sagesse de changer de camp…

-La Shinra a déjà vaincu le Wutaï.

-Parce que celui-ci ne voulait pas voir plus de morts…Dans votre camp comme dans le nôtre. Et je n'étais pas présent, je dois dire. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

-Quelle modestie…Ironisai-je.

-Kiyoi n'était pas le seul. Nous, maîtres reconnus des arts martiaux, avions quitté le pays pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Une mission à laquelle nous avons malheureusement échoué. Déclara Maki, la gorge serrée. »

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Vous avez assez dérangé Kiyoi comme ça.

-Tu parles comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine, Maki… »

La petite fille rougit.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as un rôle à répéter ! Le roi compte sur toi, et je prendrais si tu n'assures pas.

-J'assure toujours, Maki chérie. En toute occasion, tu le sais bien. »

C'est au nouveau rougissement de la demoiselle que je compris que celle-ci n'était décidément pas une gamine…Et que j'étais incapable de percer leurs satanées illusions.

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre. Celui de Rude. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et décrocha. Je le fis à sa place. Il manquait tout de même de courtoisie ! En voulait-il à nos deux hôtes d'avoir réussi à l'avoir ?

« Patron ? Oui, nous sommes sur le point de…Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? Non, vraiment pas. Très bien, je vous la passe. »

Sans mot dire, il me donna le PHS.

« Président ?

-La mission est avortée.

-Pardon ? Mais nous étions en train de…

-Je sais ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Me coupa Rufus Shinra d'une voix agacée. Vous devez savoir qu'une chose gravissime et ô combien plus importante s'est déroulée ici.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Lesquelles, devriez-vous plutôt dire. Le frère d'Ambre s'est échappé, visiblement possédé par Epidemia, et celle-ci a trouvé amusant d'assassiner une de mes secrétaires. Elle et Kadaj sont actuellement escortés par deux agents spéciaux jusqu'à une cellule d'isolement. »

La nouvelle me laissa sans voix. Assassiner ? Elle…Elle avait tué quelqu'un ? Non, non, Ambre n'avait pas fait ça…Il essayait seulement de me manipuler…C'était bien son genre…

« Vous mentez.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'irais jusqu'à avorter une mission pour le plaisir de vous voir douter à tort ? Vous et moi n'avons décidément pas les mêmes priorités…

-Vous n'essayez donc pas de me tromper ? Ce serait bien la première fois…

-Mettez votre animosité de côté et écoutez-moi ! L'une des créatures les plus dangereuses que nous aurons à affronter est à l'air libre ! Elle est sans doute en train de rassembler une armée en se servant du frère d'Ambre ! Quant à celle-ci, elle est dans un état des plus instables. Je doute qu'elle fasse une alliée de confiance, et je veux donc que vous reveniez ici. Au plus vite.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, aux dernières nouvelles. Mais vous ne pourrez pas la voir.

-QUOI ? Mais…

-Pas de discussion. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle, ou du moins cette chose qui semble la posséder, vienne à vous manipuler et que vous contribuiez à son évasion.

-Cette chose qui la possède…Vous parlez de Sephiroth ?

-Il ne représente pas une menace, actuellement. Lui-même a l'air totalement dépassé par la situation. Même si je le soupçonne de garder certaines informations pour lui…Quoi qu'il en soit, rentrez au plus vite. Je crains qu'un nouveau conflit ne se prépare. Un conflit où nous allons sans doute devoir y laisser plus que nos vies…

-Plus que…Patron, que voulez-vous…Euh, allô ? »

Il m'avait raccroché au nez, ce sagouin ! Avec un soupir, je rendis son PHS à Rude.

« Il t'a expliqué ? Lui demandai-je.

-Ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Moins que toi apparemment.

-On doit rentrer. De suite.

-Je sais. »

Kiyoi posa son regard sur moi. Je me mis à frissonner. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui était sans doute le cas…

« La Shinra a donc des problèmes, elle aussi ? Ne serait-il pas plus avisé qu'elle veille à s'occuper des siens avant des nôtres ? »

J'émis un raclement agacé qui ne le fit que plus sourire. Maki, elle, ne se retint pas d'éclater de rire.

« Quelle intelligence dans vos propos…Lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Kiyoi a raison, essayez donc de vous mêler de vos affaires avant de mettre le nez dans les nôtres.

-Il ne s'agit pas de nos affaires. Rectifia Rude, visiblement énervé. Elles vous concernent autant que nous, puisque votre propre roi y est mêlé.

-Vous voulez parler d'Epidemia ? Demanda Maki avec sérieux. »

Rude acquiesça. Puis il me prit par l'épaule avant d'annoncer notre départ. Il m'entraîna ensuite vers la sortie sans même les saluer.

« Hey, Rude, tu débloques ! Un minimum de politesse tout de même !

-Les Turks n'ont pas à être polis.

-Les êtres humains, si. Rassure-moi, tu es humain, Rude, non ? »

D'un signe de la main, il m'intima de me taire.

« Quoi ?

-Ce couloir…il ne te paraît pas plus long qu'avant ? »

Réflexion faite…J'avais l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout…

« Encore un de leurs tours ? Grommela-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas été poli avec eux, ils l'ont mal pris, voilà tout.

-Arrête, ils ne sont quand même pas aussi puérils…non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kiyoi et Maki apparurent devant nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Toutes mes salutations, et bon voyage de retour ! Déclarèrent-ils d'une seule voix. »

Rude leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un bref salut avant de m'entraîner vers la porte, qui était de nouveau apparue à nos yeux.

Nous retournâmes jusqu'à nos chocobos. Rude, sans peine, chevaucha le sien, tandis que je galérais ne serait-ce qu'à le faire avancer dans la bonne direction. Après différentes promesses de friandises que je me jurais de ne jamais tenir, nous réussîmes enfin à retourner à l'hélicoptère. Direction Midgar.  
De nouveau, de longues heures de voyage…Et cette fois, une sensation bizarre…Comme si je n'étais pas tout à fait seule…  
Je tournai la tête vers Rude. Il n'avait pas l'air plus préoccupé que ça.

Un étrange frisson me parcourut le visage. Je levai les yeux, juste le temps de voir ses longs cheveux noirs effleurer celui-ci. J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable de croire ce que j'étais en train de voir.

Une femme. Une femme d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux longs et noirs encerclaient un visage ovale, creusé par quelques rides. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient, tandis qu'un sourire parcourait ses lèvres brunes. Simplement vêtue d'une blanche robe, elle avait l'air si frêle…Si légère…Si jolie...

Elle s'approcha de moi avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

« Nous nous reverrons vite, petite Audrey…Quand tu sauras où se situe ta véritable destinée…Héroïne… »

Puis elle se mit à courir et traversa la porte de l'hélicoptère comme si de rien n'était. Je détachai ma ceinture, sans prendre garde aux protestations de Rude, et me collai à la fenêtre. Son corps tombait. De loin, je crus la voir m'adresser un sourire. Puis une lumière l'enveloppa et elle disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Attache-toi donc ! »

J'obtempérai.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

-Qui ?

-Personne. »

J'étais donc seule…Seule à avoir vu cette femme…Etait-ce encore une illusion de Kiyoi et Maki ?

Je secouai la tête. Impossible. Je n'aurais pas eu cette sensation…Cette sensation de familiarité…Comme si je connaissais cette femme. Mais d'où ?

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! C'était vraiment le chapitre maudit…J'ai mis une semaine pour l'écrire et j'ai du mal à en être satisfaite…Mais bon, j'ai réussi à y introduire tous les éléments dont j'avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire…Les passages avec Rude me font quand même peur…J'ai du mal à respecter son caractère…

Trêve de bavardages, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Lys9191 : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Mais si tu trouves que je vous trimballe, attends de voir a suite, tu vas être surprise. Quant à Rufus, adore-le. C'est the best perso de FF7. ADOREZ RUFUS !

Pour ce qui est de ses propres sentiments…C'est très confus, hein ? Cela le sera encore plus par la suite, jusqu'au dénouement final. Hihi.

Melior : Oui, Alex est libre, mais possédé. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu pour lui rester aux mains de la Shinra plutôt qu'aux mains d'Edelweiss…Je me demande ce que vous pensez de ce prénom…Perso, j'adorerai le donner à un de mes enfants…

Oui, Gaïa va très mal en ce moment. Et cela risque d'aller en s'aggravant…

Ah, Faith…Le personnage le plus intéressant de ma série, en tout cas de mon point de vue, hein.

C'est celle pour qui j'ai le plus galéré à trouver une histoire…Plus que pour Reno, encore ^^…J'espère que je réussirais à nouveau à vous surprendre…

Bises !

Melain : Toulousaine ? Ouch, c'est loin…Mais j'ai l'impression que tu tombes malade au moins une fois dans chacune de mes fanfics, je dois te porter malheur…

Pour ce qui est des chapitres, rassure-toi. Je ne dépasserai pas les vingt pages, c'est trop difficile sinon. Celui-là en fait 14 ou 15 en Word, d'ailleurs…

Tueuse de l'ombre, dans un livre ? Je ne sais pas…Peut-être Ewilan ou autre chose, ça m'est venu d'un coup…

Le coup du Président, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Il est un brin salaud, tout de même, hein ? J'ai bien ri à imaginer cette scène, surtout la réaction de Reno…

Ah, l'anneau d'Ambre…Dire que c'était un cadeau censé la protéger…Vous en saurez plus sur lui dans les prochains chapitres…Et non, par contre, ce n'est pas l'alliance de Chuck Norris, Ambre a des doigts trop fins pour réussir à le mettre ^^.

Merci de tes encouragements. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise…

Signalons que le rêve qu'Audrey fait est un de mes propres rêves. Oui, j'ai rêvé que des diots me poursuivaient et me mangeaient...Non, je vais très bien. D'ailleurs, je rajouterais sans doute d'autres rêves dans ce type dans mon histoire. J'en ai fait quelques uns assez marrants.

Pour ce qui est du PDV du prochain chapitre…Hem, je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai les idées, mais je ne sais pas qui mettre en premier. Qui préféreriez-vous voir ?

Charlotte ? Ambre ? Alex ?

J'attends vos avis sur la question ^^. A très vite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour pour le quatorzième chapitre d'Epidemia…Les choses s'enchaînent, on dirait ! On approche déjà de la fin du deuxième tome…Oui, parce qu'il y en aura un troisième ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son nom, mais il est déjà en préparation, mentalement parlant.

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai bien eu le temps d'hésiter, puisque personne n'a voulu me dire quel personnage ils préféraient voir en PDV…Finalement, j'ai choisi Charlotte. Il serait peut-être temps de la revoir, hein ^^ ? Pour Alex, ce sera un peu plus tard…

Trêve de bavardages, voici votre chapitre ! Et quelques petites surprises sont annoncées pour celui-ci…

* * *

Le nez collé à la vitre, j'eus un grand sourire. Je me retournai vers Genesis :

« Ca y est, on a décollé ! On a décollé ! »

Genesis se contenta d'hocher la tête, une grimace en lieu et place de son habituel sourire sarcastique.

« Je pense que je vais finir par le savoir qu'on a décollé…Ca fait bien dix minutes que tu nous hurles dans les oreilles que l'on va s'envoler…

-Je n'hurle pas, je constate. Nuance.

-Tes constats sont bien bruyants, gamine. Fit remarquer Cid, le dos tourné, les mains sur les commandes.

-Oh, faut bien mettre un peu d'ambiance, non ? C'est trop silencieux ! »

Enfin, silencieux…C'était relatif. D'un côté, le mystérieux Vincent qui s'acharnait à laisser sa marque sur la coque de l'appareil, le Hautvent, je crois, à l'aide de sa prothèse dorée, le tout dans un bruit atroce, tandis que Barret marmonnait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Sans doute à propos de sa fille qu'il n'avait pas pu voir…

Et Cloud, comme à son habitude, avait le regard vide et poussait de temps à autre des soupirs déchirants. Serait-ce trop impoli que de conseiller du Prozac à notre Hérisson blond préféré ?

Sans parler de Yazoo et Loz, visiblement inquiets pour leur petit frère chéri et Ambre et qui n'avaient pas encore décroché un seul mot.

Je poussai moi-même un soupir avant de m'étirer. C'était plus ennuyeux que ce que je pensais…Pas de sensations fortes, rien…Un appareil normal, quoi. Sauf qu'on pouvait s'y tenir debout sans problèmes, ce qui n'était pas un déplaisir en soi.

« Dis, c'est loin, Cosmo Canyon ?

-Compte au moins deux heures moins le quart de trajet, gamine ! Me répondit Cid.

-Tant que ça ? C'est looong…

-Tu veux rire ? Tu sais quelle distance il y a entre Midgar et Cosmo Canyon ? Les jeunes…Aucun sens des réalités…

-Tss…Ne joue pas les vieux moralisateurs, ça te colle mal à la peau.

-Quoi ? Espèce de petite… »

Genesis se mit à rire et ébouriffa mes cheveux d'une main tendre :

« Tu ne devrais pas ennuyer le pilote. Ce serait dommage qu'on s'écrase, non ?

-De la bouillie de Genesis…Beurk, je te préfère entier !

-Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu viens d'imaginer…Soupira Gen en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne veux pas connaître mes pensées ? Mes pensées les plus intimes ? Suggérai-je avec un sourire malicieux. »

Le visage pâle de Genesis prit une jolie couleur rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, voyons ?

-_Mon ami, ton désir est ce qui donne la vie au don de la déesse. _Tu aimerais me donner vie, Gen-kun ? »

Une tape sur le crâne fut sa première réponse.

« Aïe !

-Ne réutilise pas Loveless pour des choses aussi puériles, _don de la déesse. _

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un t'enseigne ce que c'est que le sens de l'humour…Grommelai-je en frottant ma tête endolorie.

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Son teint devint alors subitement verdâtre.

« Euh, Cid…Commença-t-il.

-Quoi, gamin ?

-Les toilettes… »

Cid eut à peine le temps de les lui indiquer qu'il s'y précipitait, à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Tchh…Comme si on n'avait pas assez de notre petite ninja, voilà que le bleu est atteint du mal de l'air. »

Cette remarque me fit éclater de rire. Le mal de l'air, lui ? Voilà qui était ironique…Un nouveau sujet pour me moquer de lui…

Réprimant un bâillement d'ennui, je me dirigeai vers Vincent. Le bruit qu'il faisait m'importunait…légèrement.

« Vous devriez passer votre nervosité ailleurs que sur le cockpit, Vincent. Déclarai-je avec un petit sourire. A moins que ce ne soit de la colère ? »

Il ne daigna même pas me répondre, mais je vis clairement ses sourcils se froncer. Ah, il réagissait !

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Ambre. Elle est un peu…impulsive.

-…

-Mais elle n'a pas mauvais fond. Vous ne devriez pas lui en vouloir.

-…il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas. »

Je grimaçai. Bon, d'accord, Ambre avait été particulièrement cruelle avec lui. Mais elle n'avait sûrement pas de mauvaises intentions…

« Je crois qu'elle voulait vous faire réagir. Pas de la meilleure manière, c'est sûr. »

Vincent ricana devant l'euphémisme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réactions de sa part…Lui toujours si stoïque…

« Ambre est une fille bien. Ma meilleure amie.

-Toute relation n'est pas bonne à entretenir. Eluda-t-il avec un air sombre. »

Je grimaçai. Obstiné, le vampire ! Je me grattai le menton, une pensée venant subitement illuminer mon esprit. Une pensée qui me fit hésiter.

Ambre avait parlé de Lucrecia. Cette Lucrecia que j'avais croisé dans le Sanctuaire de la Rivière de la Vie. Si j'avais tout compris, elle et Vincent formaient autrefois un couple…Et Hojo avait mis son grain de sel là-dedans.

Lucrecia m'avait bien dit de ne rien dire à personne. Parlait-elle seulement d'Epidemia et des informations qu'elle m'avait données ou aussi d'elle-même ?

Je secouai la tête. Tant pis pour ses mises en garde !

« J'ai rencontré Lucrecia. »

L'intérêt que Vincent me manifestait connut alors un regain. Son regard se tourna vers moi, sourcils froncés :

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

-J'ai dit que j'avais rencontré Lucrecia. Dans la Rivière de la Vie. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il hésitait visiblement à me croire :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

-Assez bien, je dirais. Je ne l'ai qu'aperçu, mais elle avait l'air…heureuse. »

Le mot n'était pas très approprié, mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autres. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement triste. Elle semblait juste regretter certaines choses…Et désirer pouvoir retourner à ses côtés.

« Vous lui manquez, Vincent.

-Comment pourrais-je savoir si tu ne mens pas ?

-Rooh, mais débrouillez-vous ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire confiance aux gens… »

Vincent parut surpris par mon éclat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être frustrant, quand il s'y mettait ! Vampire de pacotille !

Pour la peine, je m'éloignais de lui, ne prenant même pas le temps de développer mes propos.

« Il n'avait qu'à être plus poli, na ! Murmurai-je.

-Et toi un peu plus mature, non ? »

Je me tournai vers Yazoo. Je lui tirai la langue, lui arrachant un sourire.

« Je commence à regretter d'être venu…Soupira-t-il.

-On aurait dû rester auprès de Petit frère et Petite sœur. Ajouta Loz avec une moue boudeuse.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils sauront se débrouiller sans vous. Ce sont de grandes personnes, vous savez. Les rassurai-je avec un petit sourire.

-On n'a jamais vraiment été séparés de Kadaj. Confia Loz. C'est…déconcertant. »

Yazoo l'approuva d'un signe de tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière nous. Je me retournai :

« Ah, Gen-kun ! Ton mal de l'air t'est passé ? »

Il secoua la tête, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Je serais méchante, je me moquerais de toi. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air assez en forme pour répliquer, j'attendrais qu'on soit atterris.

-Trop aimable…

-Alors, vous vous rendez compte ? On va rencontrer un tigre à poils roux ! C'est génial ! C'est un rêve qui se réalise…

-Hem…Tu as des ambitions bizarres…

-Boh, Yazoo, c'est le rêve de tout le monde ! C'est tout à fait naturel !

-Naturel pour une folle dans ton genre…Plaisanta Loz avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en rêves pas, toi aussi !

-Je n'ai jamais rêvé de rencontrer un tigre à poils roux.

-Faux ! Ton cœur l'a toujours désiré, mais ta raison l'ignore ! »

Des rires nous parvirent. Ceux de Cloud et Barret…Tiens, c'est la première fois que j'entends l'hérisson s'esclaffer…

« Je devrais peut-être t'éloigner de Marlène…Tu vas avoir une mauvaise influence sur ses pauvres neurones. Déclara Barret.

-Quoi ? Objection ! Je suis d'une merveilleuse influence sur tous ceux qui m'entourent ! »

Genesis émit un toussotement, qui me fit vaguement penser à un « tu rêves ».

« Sale petit…

-Non, non, je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Clama-t-il alors que je m'approchais d'un air menaçant.

-J'aime mieux ça. Je peux être très effrayante quand je m'y mets.

-Au moins autant qu'un chocobo…Ironisa Cloud.

-Ah, notre hérisson favori est donc capable d'humour ? Ca fait plaisir à entendre ! Répliquai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Sans mot dire, il la retira, détestant visiblement qu'on touche à sa précieuse chevelure. Pff…égoïste.

« C'est encore loin ? Gémis-je.

-Au moins une heure et vingt minutes. Me répondit Cid en grommelant. »

Je poussai un soupir. Je m'ennuyai…Et Genesis s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, essayant de faire passer sa nausée. Je ne le pensais pas atteint de ce genre de maux…

Je me collai à la vitre, lasse et ennuyée. Le paysage qui défilait était véritablement magnifique…Mais je m'en fichais totalement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on arrive au plus vite. Ce n'était pas simplement de l'impatience…C'était comme si…Comme s'il y avait urgence. Un sale pressentiment. Qui me renversait le cœur et tout mon être.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Puis un cri. Je me retournai, paniquée. Yazoo !

« Eh, gamins ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

-Yazoo…Yazoo s'est évanoui ! Gémit Loz. »

Il était plus qu'évanoui…Il semblait en pleine crise…Une sorte de crise d'épilepsie…Aussitôt, je me précipitais vers lui.

« Yazoo…Yazoo, tu m'entends ? »

Puis ce fut au tour de Loz de s'effondrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Rugit Cid en mettant son Hautvent en pilote automatique et en se dirigeant vers nous trois.

-Je ne sais pas…C'est… »

Cloud posa un genou à terre, le souffle court. Il crispa ses mains sur son crâne. Barret et Vincent se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

« Hey, Cloud ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, toi aussi ? Demanda Barret d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

-Mal… »

Prise d'une intuition fulgurante, j'allais retrouver Genesis. Il était toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Mais son corps entier était parcouru de tremblements. De spasmes.

« Est-ce que cela pourrait être Epidemia ? Suggéra Vincent en posant sa main sur le front de Cloud et de la retirer, comme s'il avait été brûlé. »

Je secouai la tête :

« Les Incarnés sont immunisés contre cette maladie. Ceux possédant les cellules de Jenova.

-Comment tu le sais, toi ? Demanda Barret, soupçonneux.

-Euh… »

C'est vrai, ça. Comment cette idée m'était-elle venue à l'esprit ? Comme si on me l'avait soufflée…Une voix que qui m'était familière…

« Genesis…Tu m'entends ? »

Je pris sa main.

« Tu peux la serrer ? »

Il n'avait pas la moindre réaction. Il ne ressentait plus le monde extérieur. Je caressai sa peau. Elle était brûlante.

« Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ? Cloud, tu peux me répondre ?

-Les cellules…Elles…elles brûlent…

-Les cellules ? Celles de Jenova ? S'écria Cid. »

Cloud hocha la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Il s'appuya contre Vincent, ne trouvant pas en lui-même la force de se soutenir.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! S'énerva Barret alors que Cloud sombrait dans une étrange léthargie.

-Si tu as une idée, Barret, donne-la nous ! On en aurait bien besoin ! Répondit Cid sur le même ton nerveux.

-Taisez-vous. Intima Vincent. »

Son regard se tourna vers moi. Je le soutins, sans mal.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

J'allais secouer la tête, mais mon incertitude laissa place à un autre sentiment. Un sentiment de confiance. Après une bise sur la joue de Genesis, je me dirigeai vers Cloud.

« Eloignez-vous. »

Ma voix s'était faite autoritaire. Un timbre que je n'étais pas habituée à emprunter…

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? Demanda Vincent, une lueur méfiante habitant ses yeux d'ocre.

-Je ne suis pas sûre…Mais je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

Délicatement, je posai la tête de Cloud sur mes genoux.

« Ca va aller…Fais-moi confiance. »

Je fermai les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui me poussait à le faire ? Des forces que j'ignorais…Des forces qui me dépassaient…

_Maintenant, songe à une clé. Une clé d'or et un cadenas d'argent. Ouvre ce cadenas._

_Lucrecia ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Fais ce qu'elle dit, Charlotte. N'aie pas peur._

_Aerith ? Tu es là, toi aussi ?_

_On est là, tous les trois ! Tu peux aider notre hérisson national. Fais simplement ce que Lu-chan t'a demandé de faire._

J'eus un sourire. Zack était venu lui aussi…

_Je vais le faire._

Sans difficulté, l'image que Lucrecia m'avait suggérée apparut dans mon esprit. Une clé toute d'or faite…Et un cadenas argenté. Sa vue me retourna le cœur. Mes mains se crispèrent.

Je sentais que les autres m'appelaient…Mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir leurs paroles. Ils avaient l'air si proches et si lointains à la fois…

La clé s'introduisit dans la serrure. Je la tournai. Et ce fut une explosion. Une explosion de sensations, une explosion d'émotions…Tout. Tout en moi explosa. Et se reconstruisit.

J'ouvris les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage tandis qu'autour de moi dansaient les composantes les plus pures de la Rivière de la Vie. Et je retrouvai enfin ce mot, ce mot honni que je ne parvenais pas à entendre : _Cetra._

J'étais une Cetra. Comment était-ce possible ? Par quel prodige ? Je l'ignorais…Mais la vérité était là. Inscrite dans mes gènes, jusqu'au plus profond de mon être…

La Rivière de la Vie disparut de ma vue. Mais je la sentais. Au plus profond de moi, je sentais ses courants me traverser. M'effleurer. Elle était moi. J'étais elle. Tout simplement.

« Cloud… »

Il avait fermé les yeux. Il s'était seulement endormi.

« Qu'es-tu, au juste ? Demanda Barret, interloqué. »

Je ne répondis pas de suite, moi-même surprise. Je faisais partie de ce monde…J'étais une Cetra. Il n'y avait rien d'humain en moi. Je faisais partie de ces créatures que la planète avait bénies…

« On ne peut rien faire pour les autres, pour le moment. Il nous faut attendre. La situation se débloquera d'elle-même.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question. Siffla Vincent. »

Toujours aussi désagréable, celui-là…J'allais m'asseoir aux côtés de Genesis. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux…

« Il semblerait que je sois une Cetra. »

Un sursaut général accueillit ma réponse :

« Impossible. Aerith était la dernière d'entre eux et Sephiroth l'a zigouillé ! S'exclama Cid.

-Il semblerait que non. Je fais partie des leurs.

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? M'interrogea Barret.

-Je l'ignorais. Lucrecia vient de me l'apprendre.

-Lucrecia ? Lâcha Vincent d'une voix sourde. »

J'hochai la tête :

« Je t'ai dit que je l'avais rencontré. Je n'ai pas menti. »

Je m'appuyai sur Genesis. Je me sentais soudainement si fatiguée…Comme si cet exercice m'avait vidé de toutes mes forces.

_Le don de la déesse…Etait-ce cela que tu entendais, Genesis ? _

_C'était bien ce à quoi il songeait._

Je fermis les yeux. Les visages de Lucrecia, Aerith et Zack m'apparurent.

_Tu es prête, Charlotte. Prête à aller me retrouver au sein de ma grotte._

_Lucrecia…C'était ce que vous attendiez ?_

_Oui. Que ton cœur soit dans de bonnes dispositions pour se déverrouiller de lui-même. Tu devais trouver en toi la force de le faire. Et tu as réussi. _

_On t'expliquera tout quand ce sera fini, petite tête ! Dès que Genesis est réveillé, rends-toi dans la grotte de Lu-chan. _

J'eus un petit sourire. Zack…Toujours aussi énergique…

_Profite de ce temps pour te reposer. L'énergie Cetra est quelque chose de difficile à contrôler…Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour le faire._

_D'accord, Aerith. _

Un sourire s'afficha sur son doux visage. Puis celui-ci s'évapora, ainsi que ceux de Zack et Lucrecia. Et je me laissai sombrer dans le sommeil.

*

Des voix parvirent à mes oreilles. Presque immédiatement, j'ouvris les yeux. La première personne que je vis fut Genesis, sa main serrant la mienne avec force.

« Bonjour, belle endormie.

-Salut, Gen. Tu vas mieux ? »

Il hocha la tête :

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non. C'est comme si, d'un coup, je m'étais senti partir…Quelque chose en moi qui m'avait emprisonné sens et esprit. »

Genesis caressa sa main :

« Je suis tellement soulagé que tu te sois réveillée. Cela fait bien trois heures que tu dors.

-Trois heures ? M'exclamai-je en me redressant.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes allongée, tu sais. Ton corps doit être épuisé. »

Je tournai la tête :

« Tiens. Un tigre à poils roux.

-Je m'appelle Nanaki. Rectifia-t-il d'un air vexé. Et je ne suis pas un tigre à poils roux.

-Tu en as l'apparence, pourtant. Déclarai-je en riant. »

J'avançai la main, voulant le caresser. Il recula.

« Je ne suis pas un animal.

-Désolée. Ta fourrure avait l'air si douce… »

Nanaki s'autorisa un sourire.

« Où sont les autres ?

-Yazoo et Loz sont encore endormis. Cloud également. Cid, Barret et Vincent discutent avec mon grand-père, Bugenhagen. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, mais ce…Genesis, c'est bien cela ?

-Exact.

-Ce Genesis s'en charge très bien tout seul. Dès qu'il s'est réveillé, il s'est enquis de ton état et s'est précipité à ton chevet. »

D'une voix reconnaissante, je remerciai celui-ci. Il se contenta de resserrer ma main, comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'il ne serait plus séparé de moi.

« On a obtenu quelques informations sur celle que vous recherchez. Me signala Nanaki. Celle qui aurait provoqué Epidemia.

-Alors ? »

Nanaki prit une profonde inspiration :

« Elle se nomme Edelweiss. D'après ce que vous nous en avez dit et nos ouvrages, elle ne serait ni plus ni moins qu'issue de Minerva. »

Genesis sursauta :

« De Minerva ? Vous voulez dire…une descendante ? »

Nanaki secoua la tête :

« Plutôt comme une partie d'elle. Comme si elle avait détaché d'elle-même une part de sa personnalité…

-Ce serait donc une déesse ?

-Oui. Minerva lui aurait dévolu un pouvoir qui elle-même l'effrayait.

-Quel pouvoir pourrait effrayer la Déesse ? S'indigna Genesis.

-Celui qu'elle possédait sur les Hommes. Le pouvoir de manipuler cœurs et âmes de l'humanité. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Nous le priâmes de continuer :

« Minerva savait qu'elle n'était pas infaillible. Et qu'elle pourrait sombrer un jour par la faute de ce pouvoir et mener l'humanité, et Gaïa avec elle, à sa perte. Elle décida alors d'accomplir un rituel. Un dangereux rituel. Elle emprunta de la force à ses Cetras et créa un double d'elle-même. Certains la considèrent comme sa fille, mais beaucoup s'accordent à dire qu'elle n'est qu'une partie de Minerva. Sa conscience, autre chose, que sais-je ? Toujours est-il qu'en ce jour, elle fut créée. Edelweiss.

-Pourquoi fut-elle appelée Edelweiss ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

-Minerva l'appela ainsi pour lui offrir toute la pureté de cette fleur. Mais celle-ci n'était pas simplement pure. Elle était aussi fragile. Terriblement fragile. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se laisser consumer par son propre pouvoir…Et, de ce fait, put acquérir une puissance nouvelle.

Le pouvoir de courber temps et espace, qu'elle trouva dans les Ténèbres les plus Noires de notre galaxie. »

Genesis et moi échangeâmes un regard. Le même regard surpris et affolé. Ce pouvoir…

« Par ce pouvoir, Edelweiss constitua une armée. Une armée dotée de marionnettes, issues de ce monde, et de Sacrifiés, issus d'autres mondes, et s'entretint à asseoir sa supériorité et à faire oublier le nom de sa créatrice. Mais Minerva ne le permit pas. Empruntant de nouveau le pouvoir des Cetras, elle scella la jeune Déesse au cœur même de la Rivière de la Vie. Usant de ses propres dons, Minerva retira ce qu'elle pouvait de facultés à Edelweiss. Et le confia à la Rivière de la Vie et deux de ses gardiennes, Eloe et Isilna, de le conserver jusqu'à ce que la personne à qui ils devaient revenir naisse et s'en empare.

-C'est…C'est incroyable.

-Pour nous, il ne s'agissait que d'une légende parmi tant d'autres. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Apparemment, elle aurait réussi à conserver ses premiers pouvoirs, qui lui permettraient de transmettre Epidemia.

-Tu parlais de Sacrifiés, Nanaki. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Ce sont des personnes issues d'autres mondes. Des personnes qu'Edelweiss aurait fait passer dans ce monde-ci en échange de leur servitude. On dit qu'elle imprimerait sa marque sur la chair elle-même, jusqu'à corrompre et décrépir la peau elle-même. »

Faith…Faith serait donc de ceux-ci…Tout correspondait. Ce bandeau sur son œil, son pouvoir issu des ténèbres…Tout.

« Je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir comment va Cloud, Yazoo et Loz. »

Après s'être incliné, Nanaki quitta la pièce.

« Genesis…

-Oui ?

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. »

Son visage rassurant se teinta d'inquiétude :

« Tu n'es pas encore…

-Le temps presse. Lucrecia m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit que nous étions prêts.

-Parce que tu as reconnu ta vraie nature ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Que tu sois une Cetra, véritablement le _don de la déesse, _ne te protégera pas de la lassitude. Tu dois encore te reposer.

-Genesis, je ne peux pas. Nous devons y aller. De suite. Avant que les autres ne viennent et ne se rendent compte de notre disparition. Tu comprends ? »

Genesis parut hésiter. Puis, finalement, il acquiesça.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, partons. »

Il m'aida à me lever. Je tenais difficilement debout.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait une fenêtre.

-Quoi ? »

Genesis déploya son aile d'ébène. Puis il me tendit la main :

« Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Sans la moindre hésitation, j'attrapai celle-ci. Il me serra contre lui, me portant telle une princesse et s'élança par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais où aller ? »

Genesis hocha la tête.

« Lucrecia me guide. C'est un peu loin, mais moins que si nous étions à Midgar.

-Genesis ? »

Il baissa son regard vers le mien. J'avançai mes lèvres jusqu'à effleurer les siennes. Puis, après une brève incertitude, que je balayai sans mal, je l'embrassai.

« Merci. Merci d'être là. Merci d'exister. »

Genesis m'adressa un sourire radieux.

« _Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte, la déesse descendra des cieux._

_Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel. _Le Prologue de Loveless. Tu es arrivé. Alors que le monde devenait fou, tu es arrivé et tu m'as ramené d'entre les morts. L'aile d'ombre s'est déployée. Celle de lumière également.

-Tu parles de celle d'Ambre ?

-Oui. Tout correspond. Comme si notre rencontre était écrite dans les courants de la Rivière de la Vie eux-mêmes… »

Sur ces mots, Genesis m'embrassa de nouveau. Un baiser dur et passionné.

« Si suivre le destin signifie vivre à tes côtés, j'accepterai de m'y enchaîner. Je t'aime, Charlotte. Toi qui me fais comprendre chaque jour que je ne suis pas forcément un monstre. Toi qui m'apprend à m'apprécier tel que je suis. Toi qui as su voir au-delà des apparences. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Genesis. »

Nous allions peut-être au devant de notre mort…Peut-être ces moments d'amour étaient-ils nos derniers…Peu importe. Nous n'avions pas peur. Même la mort ne pourrait nous séparer.

Genesis l'aurait sans doute dit : _Et bien qu'aucun engagement n'eût été pris entre les amants, ils surent qu'ils se reverraient un jour._

Loveless…Je voudrais pouvoir le lire avec toi. Ce livre avec lequel tu as tout partagé. Je veux le connaître. Je veux te connaître, Genesis. Pour cela, pour que nous puissions vivre dans un monde en paix et heureux, je me battrai. Nous nous battrons. Pour que nous puissions sourire, tous deux. Et pour enfin connaître le bonheur…et le partager avec Ambre. Ma meilleure amie. Mon amour. Je vous aime. Tous les deux.

Puissions-nous n'être jamais séparés…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Plus l'histoire avance, plus ils sont durs à écrire, dites donc ! Surtout celui-ci, empli de révélations…J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai surtout aimé écrire la fin, en fait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, les mots venaient plus simplement. Bizarre…

Bon, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Lys9191 : Oui, je suis une sadique ^^. Merci pour ton compliment. Non, non, tu peux le répéter autant de fois que nécessaire, cela flatte mon ego (déjà démesuré ^^). Pour ce qui est de ta fic, ne t'en fais pas, prends tout ton temps ! Si tu as besoin d'idées, n'hésite pas, je serais heureuse de t'aider. De même, si tu as une suggestion à me faire, je serais heureuse de la lire ^^.

Merci beaucoup.

Melior : Aah, Lucile et Audrey…Grande question. Je pense que leur cas te réservera une certaine surprise…

Pour ce qui est des Maîtres de l'illusion, ils sont vraiment marrants à interpréter. Ils auront une place prépondérante dans le troisième tome de ces aventures.

Quant à Yuffie, j'avais peur de la faire OOC, mais apparemment non. Pfiou…Rassurée.

Merci de ta review !

Melain : Oui, j'ai rêvé que des diots allaient me dévorer. Je me suis réveillée et j'ai éclaté de rire, à quatre heures du matin…Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie, je le sens. Et on s'étonne que je sois insomniaque…

Fais attention à ta santé, c'est important ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à écrire et lire, sans même sortir…Sans le lycée, je serais une vraie hikikomori…Pas ma faute, j'ai du mal avec les gens.

Rude…J'ai eu très peur de le faire OOC, donc j'ai souligné à mort qu'il était inhabituel qu'il soit bavard. Mais ça s'est assez bien passé, finalement.

Yuffie est très forte. C'est ce qu'elle me semblait être dans le film AC et dans DOC, du peu que j'en ai vu. Pour ce qui est de son père, j'ai déjà décidé de ce qui allait lui arriver, on verra s'il mourra ou non ^^. Suspens…

Le combat avec le chocobo a été l'un des moments les plus marrants à écrire de cette fanfic. J'avais failli m'étouffer quand l'idée d'une Audrey catchant avec son chocobo m'est apparue alors que je mangeais. Maki et Kiyoi sont de vrais gamins. Et ils ont beaucoup de secrets à cacher…

Quant à la femme qu'a vu Audrey…Elle sera the coup de théâtre de ce deuxième tome, je pense. Et si tu veux savoir, oui, c'est bien elle qui a dit que leurs cerveaux étaient connectés. Ca, je peux le révéler sans problèmes. Quant au nom d'héroïne, tu comprendras en même temps que tout le reste…

Entre le code, le Bac qui arrive et tout et tout, les chapitres vont être difficiles à publier mais je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme hebdomadaire. Sans compter que je me consacre à mon roman que j'espère finir avant la fin de l'année scolaire et qu'il va sans doute me prendre beaucoup de temps…et empiéter sur mes révisions. Mais bon, comme j'ai des points d'avance, je peux me permettre de faire l'impasse sur les matières que je compte abandonner l'année prochaine, hein ^^ ? Non ? Bah, tant pis.

Allez, bonne soirée ! Bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bises !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc rendus au chapitre 15 d'Epidemia…Hem…On dirait qu'il va être un peu plus long que prévu ^^. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop…Ca dépendra de comment se déroule le schmilblick…

Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'adopte le PDV d'Alex. Depuis le temps, hein ^^ ? Comme vous le devinez, ce chapitre sera très sombre…Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à mettre un peu d'humour là-dedans…Enfin, on verra.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes ! Mention spéciale à Melior qui avait, je crois, un spectacle aujourd'hui et pour qui j'espère que tout s'est bien passé.

* * *

_Où sommes-nous ?_

Je souris à cette pensée. Ou, pour être exact, Edelweiss sourit à ma pensée. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux avant de répondre, d'une horripilante voix :

« Nous voici à l'orée d'un village nommé Nibelheim. Le connais-tu ? »

Bien sûr que non. Comment étais-je censé connaître tous les patelins paumés de ce monde-ci ?

« Tss…Quel manque de culture. Soupira-t-elle en réponse à ma dénégation. Et dire que j'avais choisi ce lieu exprès…Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je devais réellement m'étonner de ta stupidité. »

N'attendant pas mes protestations, elle déclara :

« C'est ici que nous établirons notre base. A dire vrai, mon premier choix se portait sur le village de Kalm, mais j'ai préféré celui-ci. Il est chargé de souvenirs… »

Mon ventre gargouilla. Edelweiss grimaça et posa une main dessus :

« Les humains sont-ils donc si peu résistants ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une téléportation ! »

_Désolé d'être crevé après que tu aies puisé dans mes réserves, Edelweiss…_

« L'ironie te sied bien mal, mon cher Alex…Si nous en profitions pour nous mêler à la populace ? Ils accepteront sans doute de nous héberger. »

_Et le cas échéant ?_

Edelweiss agita les doigts. Des fils apparurent, surgis d'un endroit inconnu.

« Eh bien, ils mourront plus tôt que prévu. »

En mon for intérieur, je déglutis. Mourir ? Elle…Elle allait les tuer ? Ils…Ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Rien du tout. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de mourir. Aucune raison d'être assassinés.

_Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça._

Edelweiss éclata de rire :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne peux rien ! Rien ! J'ai repris ce qui me revenait de droit, il est hors de question que je te le rende. »

_Ce qui te revient de droit ?_

Edelweiss s'étira, visiblement enchantée d'avoir pris le contrôle de mon corps.

« Quand ma chère mère…Non, disons plutôt ma créatrice, a réussi à me vaincre, ainsi que l'armée que je m'étais formée, elle s'est arrangée pour me retirer mes pouvoirs. Du moins, les pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait me prendre. Ceux-ci furent confiés à la Rivière de la Vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un humain apte à les accueillir. Toi. »

_Moi ? C'est…c'est juste impossible. Je ne suis même pas de ce monde ! Il n'y a pas de Rivière de la Vie dans le mien !_

« En es-tu seulement sûr ? »

_De quoi ? Qu'il n'y ait pas de Rivière de la Vie dans mon monde ? Oui, je…_

« Je ne te parle pas de ça, crétin. Je te parle du fait que tu n'appartiennes pas à Gaïa. A ce monde-ci. »

Sa remarque me rendit muet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là ? Que je…Que je serais né dans ce monde-là ? Que je ne viendrais pas de la Terre ? Que, pendant tout ce temps, on m'aurait…menti ?

« Commences-tu à réaliser ? »

_Tu essaies de me tromper. Tu veux me déstabiliser. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir._

« A ta guise. Déclara-t-elle en éclatant de rire. C'est toujours plus simple de renier la vérité. Mais, quand tout sera fini, si tu es encore en vie, je te donnerai l'adresse d'un type qui pourra beaucoup te renseigner sur ce que tu es réellement. Sur ta vraie identité, _Kaihi._ »

_Kaihi…Yazoo m'a déjà appelé de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

« Je te laisse le loisir de deviner. En attendant, je vais rendre visite à ces charmants villageois. »

_Non._

Elle dessina un rictus sur mon visage. Ignoble.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, _Kaihi._ »

_C'est mon corps…Tu n'as pas à le contrôler. Il est à moi._

« C'est beau, l'espoir. »

Je grimaçai. Mais quelle enfoirée !

_ENFLURE !_

Edelweiss secoua la tête :

« Ne crie pas, c'est mauvais pour tes oreilles. »

_Ca te gêne ? Alors, je vais hurler autant que je peux : ENNNNFOOIIIIIREEEEEEEE !_

Edelweiss soupira, massant douloureusement mes tempes.

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Bah, il finira par se fatiguer tout seul…Il cédera avant moi. Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Sur ces mots, tandis que je continuais à m'époumoner, elle descendit jusqu'au village.

_Hé, non, arrête !_

« Tiens, _Kaihi _est capable de s'exprimer autrement que par des beuglements ? »

_Fous-toi de ma gueule. Je vais continuer à hurler jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Et appelle-moi Alex, merde ! _

« Et c'est ça que tu as choisi, Minerva, ma chère créatrice, pour détenir Mes pouvoirs ? J'en suis profondément vexée…Enfin, peut-être cherchais-tu quelqu'un de facilement malléable…A moins que la Rivière de la Vie n'en ait fait qu'à sa tête… »

Edelweiss grimaça, tandis qu'une douleur envahissait mes avant-bras.

« Eloe, Isilna…Je m'étonnais de votre manque de réaction. Quelle frustration que de ne pouvoir user de vos pouvoirs en toute liberté, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'ai connu ça… »

Edelweiss leva mes mains devant mon visage. Un petit sourire se dessina sur celui-ci.

« Gardiennes de la Rivière de la Vie…Si vous savez combien j'ai désiré vous tuer…A présent, pourtant, je suis prête à vous pardonner. Puisque vous pourriez m'être utile… »

Les mitaines grondèrent.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre accord, à ce que je sache. Je suis fille de Minerva venue retrouver son rang. Vous me devez obéissance. »

_Minerva devient donc ta créatrice ou ta mère selon si cela t'arrange ou non…C'est effectivement ce que l'on peut appeler une grande preuve de maturité._

Edelweiss fronça les sourcils. Elle claqua des doigts. Une vague de douleur envahit mon âme entière.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, _Kaihi. _Ceci n'est qu'un bref aperçu de mon potentiel. A ta place, je ne demanderais pas à le voir dans son entièreté. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

_Clairement…_

Elle gagnait la manche, pour l'instant. La douleur m'empêchait même d'hurler. Je devais attendre. Attendre mon heure. Mais celle-ci viendra-t-elle seulement ? Ai-je réellement le temps de l'attendre ? Pas quand il y avait un nombre incalculable de vie entre mes mains…entre _ses _mains.

Edelweiss commença à descendre la colline qui surplombait le village.

« Un instant. »

Elle stoppa net.

« Je n'avais pas pris la peine d'y réfléchir, mais il est vrai que ton si beau corps est pour l'instant couvert de sang…et que tu es torse nu. Hmm… »

_Je ne veux pas savoir quel genre de pensées te traverse l'esprit, Edelweiss._

« Oh, ce n'est pas comme si je t'en aurais fait part, de toute manière. Mais passons. Les humains ne sont pas totalement stupides. Il faudrait donc que je leur donne une raison de cet accoutrement. »

_Ou que tu fasses en sorte que je puisse me laver et me changer._

« Pourquoi ? C'est plus amusant de passer pour…pour… »

Edelweiss émit un claquement de langue approbateur.

« Je sais ! On prétendra être un cobaye échappé et recherché par la Shinra. Et on demandera refuge aux villageois. Ils n'aiment pas la Shinra. »

…Consternation.

_Je suis un cobaye. Je me suis échappé. Je suis recherché par la Shinra. Et il t'a fallu autant de temps pour décider que tu allais dire la vérité en essayant de faire passer ça pour un trait de génie de ta part ?_

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commenter, misérable. En fait, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis sur la question. Je raconte cette histoire, point. Ils vont adorer. Non, ils vont M'adorer. »

Edelweiss partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

_Mon dieu…Et c'est ça qui veut gouverner le monde ? On est fichus…_

Edelweiss grinça des dents. Elle secoua la tête, chassant l'agacement qui avait commencé à l'envahir.

« Allez, en piste, l'artiste ! »

_Sénile et vieux jeu…Ben tiens._

*

Des cris nous accueillirent tandis qu'Edelweiss s'effondrait au sol, la respiration sifflante.

« Hé, gamin ! Hé, ça va ? Demanda l'un d'eux. »

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, avant de me soutenir.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Edelweiss acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Sa diction entrecoupée de sifflements, elle déclara :

« La Shinra…elle…elle m'a enlevé…Elle voulait faire des tests…Je me suis enfui…J'ai nulle part où aller… »

Le samaritain grogna, visiblement contrarié.

« La Shinra s'attaque à des gosses, maintenant ? On aura tout vu… »

Il chassa une mèche de cheveux de mon front.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? T'as de la famille ?

-Je suis… »

Edelweiss fit mine de réfléchir, puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus du tout. »

Le Nibelhemien soupira.

« Viens chez moi. Ma femme et ma fille seront heureuses d'avoir un peu de visite.

-Merci, monsieur… »

_Ils ont marché…Merde, ils ont vraiment marché ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il doit y avoir un moyen…Il y a forcément un moyen…_

_Il n'y a pas de moyen, Kaihi. Il n'y en a aucun. Le monde va sombrer. Et tu en seras le principal coupable._

_Je ne le permettrai pas…JAMAIS !_

Edelweiss se tordit de douleur. Elle déglutit et rendit le maigre contenu de mon estomac, mêlé de bile.

« Hé, Gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, posant une main spasmodique sur ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle si bas que je fus seul à l'entendre. »

Ce que je faisais ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…Comment j'étais parvenu à percer ses défenses…Comment j'étais arrivé à l'affaiblir de la sorte…Je ne le savais pas. Mais il fallait que je continue. Il en allait de la vie de tous…

Je me concentrai. J'imaginai une douleur, une souffrance insupportable. Je l'imaginai, elle. Je m'imaginai, moi, la transperçant d'une épée, l'égorgeant, la tuant. De toutes les manières possibles. Une à une, je lui transmis ces images, ces ressentis. Je les imprimai au plus profond de mon corps jusqu'à parvenir à son âme.

« Tiens bon ! Gamin, tiens bon ! »

Edelweiss posa un genou au sol.

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné…C'est moi, et moi seule, qui aurait le contrôle ! Tu ne…me…domineras pas. »

Un voile noir couvrit ma vue. Nous nous effondrâmes au sol.

*

Dans un sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me relevai en trombe.

« Reste calme, gamin ! M'intima l'homme qui m'avait accueilli.

-Il faut que je parte…Que je parte loin d'ici… »

Mes pieds touchèrent le sol et je me levai. Mais pour vite m'effondrer sur le lit dans lequel j'avais été couché.

« Arrête de bouger. Tu viens juste de te réveiller. Tu as de la fièvre.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Elle…elle va… »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Puis il soupira, un air sombre s'affichant sur son visage :

« Tout à l'heure…C'était quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? Ce n'était pas toi ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Qui, alors ?

-Epidemia. Me contentais-je de répondre. »

L'homme sursauta :

« Tu es atteint ?

-Oui. Depuis déjà un bon moment…

-Fichue maladie ! Même moi, médecin reconnu, j'ai été incapable de la guérir ! Le chef du village en est d'ailleurs mort…Mais tu ne lui ressembles pas. Il avait des réactions différentes… »

Je serrai les poings :

« Je suis différent. A cause de ça, la femme derrière Epidemia a décidé de s'en prendre particulièrement à moi. De me posséder. Elle m'enlève mes souvenirs chaque fois qu'elle le peut, et cette fois…Cette fois… »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, rongé par la culpabilité :

« Elle a failli tous vous tuer. Si un miracle n'était pas arrivé…

-Tu parlais de souvenirs. Parle-moi de toi. De ce que tu te rappelles à ton propos. »

J'haussai un sourcil, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Cette femme dont tu parles…Elle s'est peut-être retiré avec certains de tes souvenirs…Il vaut mieux que tu saches dès à présent de quoi il s'agit. Si elle a vraiment eu le temps de le faire… »

J'hochai la tête.

« Je m'appelle Alexis Nemrod. Aussi appelé Kaihi, pour des raisons que j'ignore.

-Est-ce cela qui… ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi certains m'appelaient ainsi. Ni même ce que cela signifie.

-On dirait du wutaïen…Mais je ne l'ai jamais étudié. Continue. »

J'hésitai. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je venais d'un autre monde…

« Je viens de Midgar. Jusqu'ici, je travaillai au 7th Heaven. J'ai été engagé par une certaine Tifa Lockhart. »

Toujours la même sensation de familiarité à l'évocation de ce nom…Mais pas moyen de me rappeler. Elle doit sans doute faire partie des souvenirs que l'on m'a enlevés…

« Et ? »

Et…c'était tout. Vraiment tout ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne me restait que ces souvenirs-là ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien d'autre ? Sauf une chose…

« Il y avait un homme…Il s'appelait Yazoo… »

A l'annonce de ce nom, je rougis violemment. Mais pourquoi je rougissais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

« Il était spécial pour toi ? »

Je frappai le lit du poing :

« Je n'en sais rien ! Elle peut me manipuler à sa guise ! Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il est pour moi ! Mais…Mais je crois que… »

Une scène me revint en tête. Je rougis de plus belle.

« Je crois qu'il m'a embrassé. »

D'autres images abreuvèrent mon esprit. Des images si salaces que je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Tu te rappelles d'autre chose ?

-Euh…non, non, rien d'autre. »

Etait-ce encore un jeu de sa part ? Se moquait-elle de moi ? Ou tout cela…tout cela était réellement arrivé ? J'avais vraiment fait *BIP* et *BIP* avec lui ? Sans parler de *BIP*…

« Ta fièvre est monté. Déclara le médecin en posant sa main sur mon front. Tu devrais te reposer. Madeleine et Cassy vont t'apporter une soupe et un peu de compagnie… »

Devant mon air interrogatif, il se mit à rire.

« J'oubliais…C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas connues en-dehors de Nibelheim. Madeleine est ma femme, la meilleure que Gaïa ait jamais portée, et Cassandra, dite Cassy, ma fille adorée. Elle va avoir sept ans. Si jeune et pourtant pleine de vie… »

Après une rêverie de quelques secondes, le médecin me déclara :

« Il est hors de question que tu bouges de ce lit pour autre chose que les commodités habituelles. Tu es encore trop affaibli.

-C'est justement l'occasion. Il faut que je m'enfuie. Que je me rende à la Shinra. Ils pourront me retenir quelque part ou…

-Ou quoi ? Te tuer ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir après de pareilles paroles ? Quel médecin serais-je donc si je laissais mon patient s'en aller dans un tel état ? Quant à la Shinra… »

Le médecin eut un ricanement méprisant :

« Ils ne sont pas parvenus à te retenir une première fois. Tu, ou elle, pourras aisément t'évader si tu en as encore l'occasion.

-Je…

-Pas un mot ! Je vais demander à Madeleine de t'apporter la soupe. Cassy sera ravie de discuter avec toi. Tu es notre invité. »

Sur ces mots, le médecin sortit de la pièce. Et ferma la porte à clé. Je soupirai. Pas de fenêtre. Et une porte que ma faiblesse m'empêchait de défoncer…Et il était même inutile de parler de téléportation. Quelle galère…

_Déjà découragé, Kaihi ?_

Je me redressai dans un sursaut.

« Edelweiss… »

_Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tes attaques minables allaient m'effacer de toi ? Tout au plus m'ont-elles un peu affaiblies…Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. _

Je me levai, puisant dans toute ma volonté pour ne pas chanceler.

« N'essaie même pas de reprendre à nouveau le contrôle. Je t'ai repoussé une fois. Je le ferai autant de fois que nécessaire. »

_Je suis préparée maintenant. Tu ne m'auras plus si facilement…_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Edelweiss eut un rire.

_On dirait que ma première marionnette se présente…_

Edelweiss serra mon poing. Des fils y apparurent.

« Non ! Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire !

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu n'as plus la force de lutter. Tu as perdu. »

On toqua à la porte :

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Je déglutis. Rassemblant toute ma force, j'hurlai :

« N'ENTREZ PAS ! FUYEZ ! »

_Tu essaies de me défier…De défier mon autorité…Ca ne marchera pas…_

« Oh si, je t'annihilerai, Edelweiss ! »

Je tournai la tête, balayant la pièce d'un regard. Pas le moindre objet contondant…Sauf peut-être…

« Pas le choix. Grimaçai-je. Ça risque d'être douloureux… »

Avec difficulté, je soulevai le lit. Je plaçai la main gauche, d'où les fils surgissaient, à l'endroit même où les pieds dudit lit se trouvaient habituellement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ARRETE !_

Je posai ma main droite sur la tête de lit. Je passai outre la sueur qui avait commencé à perler sur mon visage. Et, de toutes mes forces, je l'abattis.

Un cri traversa ma gorge. Un cri de douleur affreux. J'avais puisé jusqu'au plus profond de moi des forces que je ne me connaissais pas. Ma main gauche était presque tranchée. Seuls d'infimes morceaux de peau la retenaient difficilement…

« Désolé…Isilna…La douleur…la tient éloignée. Je crois… »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Madeleine, cela devait être elle, s'arrêta net. L'assiette de soupe qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains.

Elle courut chercher son mari, éloignant sa fille, déjà pétrifiée par la vision de sang et de chair qui s'imposait à elle.

« J'espère que vous…Vous ne m'en voudrez pas…Isilna, Eloe… »

_Nous sommes encore vivantes. Tu as conservé le contrôle. Tu as du courage. Beaucoup de courage._

« Non. Je crois que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver…si je la laissais gagner. »

Je grimaçai. Mes yeux papillonnaient.

« Je ne dois pas…m'évanouir. Elle va…revenir. »

Un regain d'énergie traversa mon corps.

« Vous… »

_Nous allons t'aider. Minerva l'ordonne. Nous allons t'aider à ne pas sombrer. Désolées, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire._

« C'est déjà…beaucoup. »

Difficilement, je réussis à m'asseoir. Une nouvelle envie de vomir m'envahit alors que la vision de ma main gauche s'imposait à moi.

« Je suis prêt, alors ? Pour que vous vous adressiez à moi… »

_Tu t'es montré prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver ce monde. Tu as su surmonter ton égoïsme. Tu es suffisamment prêt pour que nous nous montrions à toi. _

_« _Qu'est-ce que…je dois faire ? »

_Ecoute ton cœur…et vis. Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes là. Ambre songe à toi._

« Ambre ? Qui est…Ambre ? »

Eloe et Isilna ne me répondirent pas. Le médecin arriva jusqu'à moi :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par l'esprit ? Dans quel état est ta main ? »

J'eus un rire. Un rire presque soulagé.

« Et il perd la tête, par-dessus le marché. Mais qu'est-ce que la Shinra leur rentre donc dans le crâne ? C'est pas vrai… »

Mon rire stoppa net en le voyant sortir d'un sac une seringue.

« Éloignez ça de moi.

-Ce n'est qu'un anesthésiant…

-Je ne vous laisserai pas injecter ce truc dans ma peau ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Si vous faites ça, elle reviendra !

-Si je ne le fais pas, tu mourras ! Il faut que je te recouse avant de pouvoir t'appliquer une Matéria de Soin.

-Alors, je mourrais. Déclarai-je d'un ton qui sembla mélodramatique.

-Je t'en prie, ne dis pas de trucs pareils. Tu lui as résisté. Je te fais confiance. Tu le feras encore. Nous ne mourrons pas. »

Le médecin farfouilla dans une de ses poches. Puis il sortit un objet. Une photo. Une photo d'eux trois.

« Vous…

-Cassy va fêter son anniversaire demain. Madeleine lui a déjà acheté son cadeau. Un chocobo en peluche. Moi, je compte lui faire visiter le Wutaï.

-Taisez-vous.

-Je suis médecin. Et ma famille ne me pardonnerait jamais si je laissais un patient dépérir…

-Fâchez-vous avec votre famille et laissez-moi crever ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande, bordel ! Arrêtez de me montrer cette photo pour me faire culpabiliser ! Vous voulez que j'aie honte de ce que votre fille a vu ? Vous voulez que j'aie honte du fait de lui montrer la mort à un âge si jeune ? Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, bordel !

-Je veux que tu prennes conscience de ce qu'est la vie. Du privilège de l'avoir. Que tu y réfléchisses à deux fois avant de penser au suicide. Tu es en vie. Reste-le. »

Et, après avoir prononcé ces mots, il enfonça sa seringue dans ma peau. Je vis, impuissant et horrifié, le produit se déverser dans mon corps. Ma vue se troubla.

« J'ai confiance en toi…Tu es fort… »

Je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

*

Il faisait chaud…Si chaud…

J'ouvris les yeux. La première chose que je vis, ce fut une flamme. Puis deux. Puis une multitude. Je me redressai.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Nibelheim est en flammes…à nouveau. »

Je me retournai. Elle…Elle était là ! En face de moi !

Son corps, à peine recouvert par un assemblement éclectique de tissus, et son visage, toujours recouvert par cet étrange voile noir…

« C'est impossible…Tu étais en moi ! En moi !

-Eh bien, je ne le suis plus, mon cher Kaihi. J'ai réussi ! »

Edelweiss étendit ses pâles bras, secouée par un rire victorieux.

« Le médecin, sa femme et sa fille…J'ai pris leur énergie. J'ai réussi à prendre un corps. Et j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs. Tous mes pouvoirs. »

Sitôt cette phrase dite, Edelweiss disparut de mon champ de vision. Où ? Où était-elle ?

« Derrière toi, sombre idiot. »

Edelweiss leva une main. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge alors que des fils me transperçaient.

« Cela ne te rappelle rien ? Nous avons déjà vécu pareille situation…Mais nous vivions un rêve. Une sorte de rêve éveillé. Aujourd'hui, tout est réel, Kaihi. »

J'entraperçus un sourire, oscillant entre satisfaction et mélancolie, à travers son voile noir.

« A l'époque, tu n'avais qu'un nom qu'à la bouche. Tu ne supportais la douleur que pour elle. Te souviens-tu ? »

Je serrai les dents. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Bien sûr que non, je t'ai retiré tout souvenir d'elle. Ambre. »

Ambre…Son visage ne me revenait pas, mais je sentais sa présence au fond de moi. Son odeur, ses rires, la tonalité de sa voix, sa chaleur…Elle était…Pour moi, elle était…

« C'est inutile. Tes souvenirs sont à présent dans mon crâne. C'est si frustrant d'être aussi proche de se rappeler et de ne pas le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edelweiss fit disparaître les fils qui me transperçaient. Puis elle m'empoigna, avec une force que sa carrure ne laissait pas imaginer :

« Tu connais à présent la souffrance de s'être fait voler ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi ! Tu connais la frustration de voir la porte de sortie, la délivrance, si proche mais inaccessible ! Tu le sais à présent ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ! »

Des larmes de rage scintillèrent sous son voile.

« Ma vie…Ma vie ne te suffira-t-elle donc pas ? Prends-moi. Fais de moi ce que tu désires. Je me fiche de ce qui se passera après. Mais laisse les autres. Une vengeance ne justifie pas tous…tous ces morts ! »

Il m'avait fait confiance…Ce médecin m'avait fait confiance et je n'avais même pas réussi à le sauver ! Je ne pouvais pas…Je ne devais pas laisser passer cette chance. Moi contre tous les autres. J'étais prêt à céder. A faire ce sacrifice.

« Tss…Tu t'estimes donc autant ? Comment peux-tu croire qu'une vie puisse en valoir des milliers ?

-Tu…

-Tu es loin d'être mon seul objet de vengeance, Kaihi. Minerva…Minerva va payer pour avoir osé me faire subir ce châtiment ! J'ai peut-être été créée, mais j'ai des émotions, des sentiments ! Je peux être triste, comme peut l'être n'importe quel humain ! Elle m'a créée ainsi ! Elle m'a peut-être voulu pure, comme l'indique mon nom, mais elle m'a également rendue fragile ! Elle m'a rendue folle ! Qui ne le serait pas, reliée aux humains de ce monde ? A tous ces humains ? Partager leurs pensées, leurs envies, leurs rancœurs, leurs amours…Tu n'as pas idée. Tu n'as même pas idée de la douleur que cela signifie. J'ai voulu les tuer. Je voulais connaître le silence ! Je ne voulais plus… »

Edelweiss déglutit. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur mon cou et le serrèrent, avec force. L'air commença à me manquer.

« JE NE VOULAIS PLUS ENTENDRE LEURS VOIX ! ENTENDRE LEURS SOUFFRANCES ! Alors, j'ai voulu les tuer. Je me suis constituée une armée, une armée de marionnettes serviles et sans âme, sans pensées, sans cœur, et j'ai entrepris leur massacre. ET ELLE ! Elle a osé…Osé sceller mes pouvoirs dans cette Rivière de la Vie. Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti ? Je l'aimais. Je l'adorais. Je l'adulais. Et elle m'a trahi. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé de seconde chance. Sais-tu seulement à quel point j'ai souffert ? »

Avec une effrayante douceur, elle retira ses mains de mon cou. L'air parvint alors de nouveau dans mes poumons, et je toussai, hésitant entre soulagement, colère et tristesse.

« Tu n'as qu'à mourir si tu ne supportes plus tout cela !

-Comme si les Dieux pouvaient mourir…Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, tu sais. Demande-le à Faith. »

Edelweiss s'éloigna de moi :

« Tu vas assister au début d'une nouvelle ère, Kaihi. Une ère chaotique, où mort et glace auront remplacés vie et chaleur. »

Elle claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, nous fûmes encerclés par un groupe composite, où s'entremêlaient hommes, femmes et enfants, cadavres ambulants et vivants agonisants, et dont l'odeur putride de la mort et des flammes piqua mes yeux.

« Vois l'armée que tu m'as offert. Admire. Et vis. Vis avec la certitude que tu les auras tous tués. Qu'ils seront tous morts par ta faute. »

Des bruits se firent entendre.

« Tiens, la cavalerie est arrivée, semble-t-il…Ils ont mis beaucoup moins de temps que prévu…Bien heureusement, mon armée est prête. Je me demande combien de temps ils hésiteront avant d'attaquer femmes et enfants…Ambre ne pourra peut-être même pas le faire. A moins qu'elle ne soit la première, poussée par Sephiroth…C'est si excitant ! »

Edelweiss, de nouveau, se mit à rire. Puis elle se téléporta hors du cercle formé par les marionnettes avant de prendre leur commandement et de les inviter à gravir la colline sur laquelle nous étions encore cette après-midi.

Les jambes tremblantes, je me levai. Il fallait que je les rejoigne. J'allais peut-être…peut-être pouvoir les aider !

_Il y a une survivante, Kaihi ! Nous la percevons !_

« Où ? Où est-elle ? »

Isilna agit par elle-même, m'indiquant une direction à suivre. Je remarquais alors que ma main était guérie. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur mon visage. Il m'avait donc soigné…

_Ici ! Elle est ici !_

Je plissai mes yeux, ébloui par les flammes. Elle…Cassandra !

Son torse se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa faible respiration. Son visage était à moitié brûlé et ses cheveux étaient partis en fumée. Tout son corps était transpercé de fils.

« Accroche-toi, Cassandra ! Je vais t'aider ! »

J'empoignai les fils. Cassy grimaça de douleur. Je tentai de les casser, sans succès.

_Nous, nous pouvons le faire. Kaihi, porteur, laisse-nous le contrôle !_

J'acquiesçai. Mes mains s'auréolèrent d'une étrange lumière blanche. Dans mes paumes, les fils fondirent, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Une vague de fatigue m'abattit peu de temps après, mais je décidai de n'en avoir cure. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça…

« Cassy, accroche-toi. Je vais te soigner. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver une Matéria de soin et…

-Elle les a toutes détruites. Toutes. Et… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rebondies.

« Et Papa et Maman aussi. Ils sont morts. Ils ne bougent plus.

-Tu vas vivre, Cassy.

-Je veux rejoindre Papa et Maman ! Je ne veux pas être seule ! PAPA ! MAMAN !

-Tu ne seras pas seule ! Je m'occuperai de toi ! Je… »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre avant de la lui montrer :

« Tu vois ? Il est minuit dix. Tu as sept ans. Je vais t'offrir un chocobo en peluche. Tu as toujours voulu en avoir un, non ? »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la fillette, à travers ses larmes.

« Ensuite, on fera le tour du Wutaï. Tous les deux. On chevauchera de vrais chocobos et on visitera toute la région.

-Je pourrais être Sino…non, Shinobi ? Papa avait dit que…

-Tout ce que tu veux. Je réunirais tous les Grands Maîtres et tu deviendras la meilleure Shinobi de tous les temps. La plus grande, la plus jolie de toutes les Shinobis, si tu te donnes la peine de vivre. »

Eloe et Isilna s'illuminèrent à nouveau.

« Alors, vis ! Je te promets, je t'offrirais une famille ! Tu ne seras pas seule !

-Tu n'es pas Papa. Ni Maman.

-Non. Mais ils veulent que tu sois heureuse, Cassy. Que tu ne sois pas seule. Que tu vives. Je ferais tout pour ça. Je serais ton Grand Frère. Tu seras ma Petite Sœur. »

Un visage se matérialisa alors dans mon esprit embrouillé par le chagrin. Un visage rond, recouvert d'une magnifique chevelure d'argent, doté d'un regard unique. Je ne savais même pas d'où me venait cette pensée, mais je le sentais : Ambre. Ma petite sœur. Ma vraie petite sœur.

Je n'avais pas de souvenirs d'elle. Mais il y avait ce visage. Ce si doux visage…

« Et tu auras une grande sœur. Une gentille grande sœur.

-Vraiment ? Une grande sœur ? J'ai toujours…toujours voulu… »

J'acquiesçai. Eloe et Isilna cessèrent de briller. Le visage de Cassy reprit son apparence normale, ses cheveux repoussèrent et ses blessures disparurent. Elle se releva, apparemment indemne.

« Maintenant, cours. Ne te retourne pas. Va te réfugier où tu le peux. Je te retrouverai, je te le promets.

-Tu ne mourras pas, hein ?

-Je vais vivre, Cassy. On va former une famille. Je te le jure. Parole d'honneur. »

Un sourire perça son masque de tristesse. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

« Je l'ai sauvée…Elle va vivre… »

Avec joie, j'observai sa silhouette s'éloigner au loin. Je me relevai, prêt à aller me battre.

Un cri se fit entendre. Puis un craquement.

« Cassy ? »

Le cœur déchiré, je me mis à courir. Non…Non, elle ne pouvait pas…Je l'avais sauvée…Elle était sur le point de partir…Elle allait vivre ! ELLE DEVAIT VIVRE !

« Tu as mal joué, Kaihi. »

Laissant libre cours à mes larmes, je tombai à genoux auprès du corps sans vie de Cassandra. Son cou formait un angle inquiétant.

« ENFLURE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?

-Elle a tenté de s'enfuir. Je ne laisse aucun survivant derrière moi, hormis toi. Elle aurait déjà dû être morte. Le sursaut de vie qu'il lui restait n'était qu'une erreur de ma part. A bon entendeur, salut. »

Edelweiss, un atroce sourire aux lèvres, se téléporta. Je serrai le corps de Cassy contre le mien.

« Elle va payer…Cassy, je te jure que je lui ferais payer. Je vais lui montrer que même les dieux peuvent mourir… »

Je posai un baiser sur son front. Eloe et Isilna s'activèrent, éparpillant le corps de celle-ci en une nuée de faisceaux verts.

_Nous la faisons retourner à la Rivière de la Vie…Elle retrouvera ses parents quand tu auras vaincu Edelweiss. Leurs âmes reposeront en paix. _

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. Même s'il faudra que j'y laisse la vie ou la raison, je me battrai. Et je la tuerai. »

Je me relevai. Je n'avais plus le pouvoir de ce monstre pour m'aider. Mais je puiserais dans toutes mes forces pour la vaincre. Quitte à ce que j'offre mon âme à Eloe et Isilna pour accomplir cette mission…

Je n'allais pas seulement venger Cassy, ses parents, Nibelheim et toutes les victimes d'Epidemia. Ce n'était pas qu'une quête pour sauver le monde. Je le savais. Dans ce combat, j'allais surtout me retrouver.

Dans ce combat, j'allais pouvoir savoir qui je suis. Qui est Alexis Nemrod. Qui peut donc bien être Kaihi.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Finalement, il y a de l'humour. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…Et vaseux, avec ça. Tss…Je suis irrécupérable.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il a été assez éprouvant à écrire. La vie de Cassy n'a tenu qu'à un fil durant toute son écriture. Je lui avais même envisagé un avenir et une amitié avec Denzel et Marlène, mais j'y ai renoncé. J'espère que cette solution-là ne vous déplaira pas trop…

J'ai constaté que je pouvais être assez cruelle, quand je m'y mettais. Mais bon, ce n'est encore rien par rapport à la suite. Tout ça n'est que le début…

Hmm…trêve de bavardages, place aux reviews :

Lys9191 : D'abord, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Oui, j'aime bien titiller Vincent, c'est un de mes persos favoris. Exploiter un peu le côté sombre du personnage et la relation complexe qu'il entretient avec les Incarnés et Sephiroth…Mais non, ce n'est pas un méchant. C'est un petit joueur à côté d'Edelweiss, non ?

En fait, pour le mal de l'air, l'idée de base était simple : notre ninja adorée était absente et je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui avait le mal de l'air. Tout naturellement, mon choix s'est porté par Genesis. J'aimais bien l'idée que notre ange favori ne supporte pas les transports aériens…

Pour ce qui est de ton histoire, je continuerai à t'aider tant que tu veux, c'est toujours assez marrant à imaginer, les plans sadiques. J'attends avec impatience la suite. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là, hein ^^ ? Bises.

Mélain : Y a carrément des groupes de J Rock chez toi ? La chaaance…Moi, il y a des accordéonistes.

Ah oui, Chachou. Le fait qu'elle soit une Cetra était prévu depuis le début. Il reste encore quelques mystères à son sujet, ils seront dévoilés à un moment ou à un autre…

Et j'avais envie d'une petite scène un peu clichée entre Charlotte et Genesis…D'où la réplique à la Aladdin et le vol à deux. Voilà. Unique prétexte de fangirl en mal d'inspiration. Pitoyable être que je suis ^^.

Melior-chan, j'espère que le fait que tu n'aies pas laissé de reviews ne soit pas dû au fait que le précédent chapitre ne t'ait pas convaincu. Si c'est le cas, dis-le moi, je m'arrangerais pour corriger ça par la suite. Je vais aller poster une review pour Le Trésor des Anciens, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas fait…Malgré le fait que je suive ^^. Flemmarde que je suis…

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retournera au PDV d'Ambre. A très vite ! Bises bises !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici maintenant au seizième chapitre d'Epidemia ! Plus le temps passe, plus je me demande combien de chapitres va encore durer cette fanfic…C'est encore assez indéfini ^^. Minimum vingt chapitres en tout, c'est sûr. Mais il y en aura sûrement plus…Je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout mettre ce que je veux, autrement ^^. Il faudrait peut-être que je sois un peu plus rigoureuse…Mais bon, qu'importe.  
Pour ce chapitre-ci, on passe du point de vue d'Ambre, comme prévu. Il sera beaucoup moins sombre que le précédent, je pense, ce qui n'est pas difficile à faire ^^.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'Académie Eterna Garden…Un lieu devenu porteur de tellement de souvenirs en si peu de temps…A la fois école, prison et torture. Lieu qui avait su remuer tant de choses en mon être…

Larmes, haine, tristesse, rancœur…Mais aussi amitié. Et c'était ce lieu, plus que tout autre, qui m'avait forgé. Qui commençait à me faire prendre conscience que je n'étais déjà plus une enfant. Que le temps passait et que je devenais une adulte. Etait-ce réellement une bonne chose ?

Quand je regardais Kadaj, quand je voyais à quel point il pouvait être pur et innocent…Je sentais un fossé se creuser entre nous.

Mais aujourd'hui, son regard n'avait rien d'innocent. Il était pareil au mien. Un regard d'assassin.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons tué. Ensemble, nous avons supprimé une vie. De nos propres mains.

**_Ce n'était pas toi…Pas vraiment._**

_Que ce soit moi ou non…Qu'importe ? C'était quelque chose…Quelque chose de mauvais que je sentais jusqu'au plus profond de ma personne. Quelque chose qui avait fait surgir ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi. Des choses que je ne m'imaginais même pas pouvoir ressentir…_

**_Ambre…_**

_Quel monstre suis-je donc, Sephiroth ? Quel monstre suis-je donc devenu ? Je ne me reconnais plus._

La main de Soledad effleura la mienne. Je la retirai aussitôt. Son contact…Il me donnait des frissons. Aimais-je cela ou non ? Je n'arrivais pas à le déterminer…C'était tellement bizarre…

Mes pensées s'embrouillent. J'étais en train de perdre pied.

Je secouai la tête avant de me lever du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assise. J'étais en train de devenir folle…Ce huis clos, dans cette prison dorée que constituait la salle réservée aux « hôtes » d'Eterna Garden, me faisait perdre les pédales.

Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps étions-nous ici ? C'aurait pu tout aussi bien être une journée que quelques heures…

Pas de fenêtres. Une porte blindée. Pour seuls meubles, des fauteuils et un bar rempli d'alcool.

Et pour compagnie, Reno, le regard lointain et un petit sourire aux lèvres, Soledad, qui semblait hésiter quant à son attitude à mon égard, et Kadaj. Kadaj recroquevillé, silencieux, le regard sombre et torturé…

Nous n'étions plus guère que l'ombre de nous-mêmes. Epidemia réussissait à nous anéantir sans même nous toucher…

D'un geste rageur, je frappai la porte blindée de mon poing. Tous sursautèrent.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

-On ne peut pas. Déclara Reno d'un ton défaitiste que je me surpris à lui entendre. A part cette porte, il n'y a pas de sortie. Et vous avez beau être plutôt forts, cela m'étonnerait que vous réussissiez à défoncer cette porte ou ces murs avec vos petits poings. Et inutile de songer à détruire le boîtier de commande. Si tu fais ça, on est sûrs d'être bloqués jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de nous délivrer.

-Arrête ton char, Reno. Tu nous as fait entrer, tu peux forcément nous faire sortir. A moins que Shinra ne t'ait chargé de nous retenir ici…Ajoutai-je en faisant apparaître Masamune et en la pointant sur sa gorge. »

Reno ne parut nullement impressionné. Forcément. En tant que Turk, il devait avoir vécu de nombreuses fois ce genre de situation…

« Tu rêves. Je suis prisonnier, moi aussi. Ils ont changé le code à la minute où j'ai fermé la porte.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi Shinra voudrait se débarrasser de toi ? T'es son meilleur élément ! Il aura besoin de toi pour combattre cette enfoirée qui transmet Epidemia ! »

Reno soupira. Il se leva, avant de composer une dizaine de chiffres sur le boîtier. Les mêmes que lorsque nous étions entrés, me semblait-il. Je n'aurais pas été capable de m'en rappeler, mais ils m'étaient familiers. Un Bip se fit entendre, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

« J'suis peut-être son meilleur élément, mais je suis aussi la pire faiblesse que Lucile pourra avoir. Il nous a donc séparés. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Je secouai la tête :

« Ca ne me paraît pas clair, ton truc. Pourquoi t'aurait-il envoyé, toi, ici ?

-Lulu a beau être un moins bon élément que moi, il reste le fait que le patron n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'être trahi. Elle ne vous aurait pas emmené ici. Je l'ai fait.

-T'es un lâche, en fait.

-Non. Juste un clebs obéissant. Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est d'ailleurs la majorité de notre boulot. Se comporter en toutous dociles. Je le fais à merveille, tu sais ?

-T'as pas de fierté, alors. Rectifiai-je en rengainant Masamune, avant de l'attacher sur mon côté gauche.

-A part des emmerdes, je ne vois pas ce que la fierté m'apporterait de bon. Il y a longtemps que j'ai éliminé ce mot de mon vocabulaire.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, Reno. Surtout si tu ne les penses pas. »

Reno adressa une grimace à Soledad, qui s'était levé et nous avait rejoint. Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire narquois. Bien différent des sourires innocents que je lui connaissais jusqu'ici…Presque effrayant. Le Soledad que j'avais vu jusqu'ici…Etait-il le vrai ? N'était-il donc pas qu'un…qu'un masque ? Le genre de masque que j'ai toujours porté…pour me protéger ?

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de sortir. Continua-t-il en rabattant sa capuche sur son visage brûlé de ses doigts d'albâtre tremblants.

-Pas avec des caméras qui nous scrutent à la loupe. Le coupa Reno avec un geste de dénégation. Tu es le génie le plus doué que je connaisse, Soly, mais il te suffira de t'approcher un peu trop d'elles pour que la cavalerie débarque aussitôt et nous ligote manu militari. Et moi, j'ai encore envie de pouvoir me servir en alcool. Ils ont un whisky formidable, ici.

-Tu ne penses qu'à boire ? Hurlai-je. Si tu mettais tes neurones au service d'autre chose, on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution. Au cas où tu n'es pas au courant, mon frère, possédé par cette putain d'Epidemia, est dans la nature. Tu crois peut-être que Lucile sera épargnée ? Elle… »

Je pris sa main de force et la posai sur la poitrine. Il rougit, mais stoppa vite l'expression perverse qui allait apparaître sur son visage quand il ne sentit pas le moindre battement lui répondre :

« Elle a encore un cœur. J'ai la chance d'être immunisée. Elle fera rapidement partie des malades, si on n'agit pas vite. Tu tiens vraiment à la voir mourir ?

-Non ! S'indigna-t-il en retirant sa main. »

Soledad nous fit rapidement signe de nous taire.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Kadaj plutôt que de crier à t'en arracher la gorge. Il est en train de perdre la tête. »

Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait commencé à se balancer d'avant en arrière, convulsivement, ses bras l'enserrant avec force.

**_Vas-y doucement. Il est fragile…Trop fragile…_**

_Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas une idiote._

Je m'approchai de Kadaj. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, avant de l'appeler. Pas de réaction.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Un geste tendre, doux…maternel.

« Kadaj ? C'est moi. Ambre. »

Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. A peine un frémissement. Je retins le soupir qui s'apprêtait à s'échapper de mes lèvres avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Il cessa aussitôt de remuer.

« Kadaj…Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je suis là. Je peux t'aider. Je l'ai promis, tu te rappelles ? »

Il hocha la tête. Mais il ne parla pas. Comme s'il ne le pouvait pas…

Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Je savais à quel point le chagrin pouvait rendre muet…Rompre le silence était parfois une chose si difficile, presque impossible. Combien de fois m'étais-je tue parce que j'avais été incapable de trouver le courage de parler ? De dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur ?

Je n'étais pas forte. Et je ne le suis toujours pas. Mais si Kadaj peut le croire…S'il peut s'accrocher à cela, alors je ferais de mon mieux…A défaut d'être forte, je ferai tout pour paraître l'être à ses yeux.

« Il faut que tu me dises…Tu iras mieux après. Et on pourra sortir d'ici. On trouvera un moyen. Ensuite, on rejoindra Yazoo et Loz. Ils doivent nous attendre. On leur a promis de revenir. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me parles. Que tu te relèves et que tu sois capable d'affronter tout cela. Je suis là, Kadaj. »

Je pris sa main et la serrai avec douceur. S'il te plaît, Kadaj…Réagis.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on va mourir, Grande sœur ? »

Sa question me prit de cours. Tout. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf…

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non, on ne va pas…

-S'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Pourquoi nous, nous ne mourrions pas ? C'est normal, non ? A un moment ou à un autre, on finit forcément par mourir. Alors, pourquoi pas maintenant ? On est…On est faibles. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je n'osai pas les sécher. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quoi dire. J'étais…oui, j'étais faible.

« On n'a pas su résister…Une nouvelle fois, on n'a pas su résister. La dernière fois, ça a causé la mort de tellement de personnes…Et toi, tu as failli partir. Cette fois…Qui te dit qu'on ne va pas mourir ? Hein ? Elle est si forte…Plus que nous… »

Je lâchai un bref soupir. Puis je pris son menton entre mes mains, avant de le pousser à me regarder.

« Kadaj…Est-ce que tu veux mourir ?

-Non…Je…J'ai peur de mourir…Je veux juste vivre…Avec toi, avec mes frères…Je veux qu'on soit une famille. »

J'affichai un sourire :

« Alors, ne désespère pas. On va tout faire pour vivre. Tu as peut-être raison. On est sans doute faibles. Mais on le restera à jamais si nous lâchons les armes maintenant. Tu comprends ? Il faut qu'on se batte. Ce n'est que comme ça que nous pourrons vivre…et sauver un maximum de personnes. »

Kadaj essuya ses larmes. Puis il m'adressa un grand sourire :

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. »

Il se releva puis me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis cette étreinte, sans hésiter. Je me sentais si bien, à ses côtés. J'aimais tant le voir serein…Il était si beau, quand son visage n'était pas torturé…

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'on va pouvoir enfin réfléchir tranquillement. Lâcha Reno avec un petit sourire. C'est beau, l'amour… »

Soledad hocha la tête, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre.

« Résumons : on est dans une pièce faite de murs blindés et dont la porte, la seule échappatoire possible, est faite du même métal. Nos seules armes sont la matraque électrique de Reno…

-Un MCR, n'écorche pas le nom de ma sublime arme ! Le coupa celui-ci avec un petit sourire. »

Soledad le fit taire d'un coup de poing avant de reprendre sa récapitulation.

« Ainsi que le sabre d'Ambre…ou de Sephiroth, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois dire.

-Non, c'est bien le sien. Confirmai-je après une imprécation du dénommé.

-Avec des caméras de partout, on peut difficilement envisager une chance de sortie. Il faudrait un vrai coup de bol pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. »

Un bruit se fit entendre. Nos regards se tournèrent instantanément vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en peu de temps.

« Effectivement, un vrai coup de bol…Murmurai-je, plus que surprise.

-Le destin doit vous apprécier. Suggéra Reno, aussi ébahi que moi.

-Ou vous haïr autant que possible. »

La porte s'ouvrit complètement, nous laissant voir la dernière personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer aujourd'hui.

« Victoire ! »

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire. Elle entra, avant de négligemment prendre place dans un fauteuil, ses cheveux volant dans un mouvement élégant et parfaitement calculé.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je, estomaquée. »

Victoire ricana :

« Oh, disons que le fait d'avoir vu trois monstres escortés par un des plus fameux Turks de la Shinra a titillé ma curiosité…Et celle d'Helena. »

Elle se releva, allant se servir un verre de champagne :

« Si vous la cherchez, elle n'est pas avec moi. Elle avait un petit truc à faire avec le type des caméras. Je serais un mec, j'envierais presque ce minable.

-Tu…Tu es venue nous délivrer ? »

Victoire afficha un petit sourire méprisant :

« C'est un bien grand mot. Un pirate assez doué aurait pu s'occuper sans mal de ce boîtier. Un travail de débutants.

-Tu te moques de nous ? Siffla Soledad.

-Ah, j'oubliais le génie que tu es. Dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous rabaisser un peu plus. D'accord, j'avoue, je connaissais le mot de passe.

-Comment ? Demanda Reno en hochant un sourcil. Tu n'es qu'une élève, non ?

-Oh, j'ai certains arguments qui me donnent une place privilégiée auprès de Rufus Shinra. Il m'a informé. Je pense qu'il voulait que je vous délivre. »

Voilà qui était bizarre…Shinra ne nous avait-il pas fait emmener ici justement dans le but de nous emprisonner ?

« Shinra est quelqu'un d'étrange…J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et de lui parler à maintes reprises…Il est joueur. Je pense qu'il voulait tester vos capacités…et les miennes. Si j'étais capable de mettre un conflit de côté pour quelque chose de plus grand.

-Victoire…

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Monstre. Je te déteste toujours autant. Mais vous me semblez être les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose contre Epidemia… »

Victoire soupira.

« La mère d'Helena est en train de mourir. C'est la fin. Le médecin ne lui donne pas deux jours. Sauvez-la. »

Elle indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la porte de sortie :

« Allez-y. Les élèves présents vous ficheront la paix. Ils m'obéissent. Je suis du genre persuasive. »

Je ne voulais pas savoir quelle sorte de menaces avait-elle pu proférer à leur égard. Je voulais juste partir.

« Je vais rester un peu ici. Le temps que les Turks se rendent compte du grabuge, vous aurez largement le temps de filer. Je leur filerais une explication boiteuse, et ils marcheront. Ils ne me chercheront pas. Pas moi, l'une des maîtresses favorites de Shinra. »

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son beau visage. Elle avait dû connaître beaucoup de misères…Qui sait si elle aimait seulement Rufus Shinra ? On ne lui avait peut-être tout simplement pas laissé le choix…

« Soledad. »

Il se tourna vers Victoire, déconcerté. Celle-ci se leva et repoussa la capuche du jeune homme d'un geste négligé de la main.

« Tu ne devrais pas la cacher. Déclara-t-elle en caressant la brûlure.

-N'est-ce pas à cause d'elle que tu m'appelles monstre ? Ricana amèrement Soledad.

-Le jugement des autres t'importe-t-il donc tant que ça ? »

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Si j'avais fait fi de tout ce que les gens pouvaient dire de moi, il y a longtemps que je serais tombé en dépression, mon pauvre. Alors, toi, imagine. Pas étonnant que ton corps craque complètement avec ce que tu dois assumer. Ou plutôt, essayer d'assumer. »

D'un geste élégant, elle se servit une coupe de champagne. Ses lèvres s'imprégnèrent du liquide avec une grâce sans pareille. Presque énervante…

« A ce propos, tu as intérêt à faire gaffe. Ca remonte à quand ta dernière crise ? Premier trimestre, non ? Tu avais craché tes poumons, c'était répugnant. Il y avait du sang partout… »

Une crise ? C'était ça, sa maladie ?

« T'essaies de jouer les forts et les idiots…Force est de constater que tu ne réussis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je me rappelle comme ta sœur a pu être inquiète ce jour-là…On pensait tous que tu allais clamser, en fait. Ceux qui n'avaient pas le cœur accroché ont vite tournés de l'œil devant la scène. C'est une chance qu'on possède la meilleure des infirmeries, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soledad serra les poings.

« C'est terminé, Victoire ? Tu as fini d'exposer ma vie à tous ?

-Hum…Oui, j'ai fini. Ce n'est pas bien de garder de petits secrets pour ses amis, Soledad…

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

Je posai une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de se jeter sur elle. Il était différent…Si différent du Soledad que j'appréciais connaître…  
A mon contact, il se rasséréna presque aussitôt.

« Allons-y. On a perdu suffisamment de temps.

-Les Turks ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Renchérit Reno. »

Soledad hocha la tête. Il partit au-devant, sans même accorder un regard à Victoire. Reno le suivit.

Kadaj et moi, après s'être concertés du regard, remerciâmes Victoire.

« Oh, pitié, ne me remerciez pas ! Mes sentiments à votre égard n'ont pas changés. Si je fais ça, c'est pour Helena. Je n'aurais pas hésité à vous laisser moisir ici, le cas échéant.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Casse-toi donc avant de t'imaginer des choses aussi stupides que le fait que je pourrais avoir un cœur. Celui-ci est mort en même temps que mon petit frère. »

Victoire nous fit un geste nonchalant de la main, nous invitant à sortir. Ce que nous fîmes. Je refermai doucement la porte. Les sanglots qui s'échappaient de la pièce furent alors étouffés.

« Elle n'était pas mauvaise, finalement…Déclara Kadaj.

-Non. Elle était triste. »

Je tournai la tête vers la porte. Merci, Victoire.

**_Il est temps d'y aller…Profitons de cette chance._**

_Oui, c'est vrai._

Ce n'était que le commencement…Le commencement de la bataille. Le commencement de la guerre.

Nous allons devoir nous battre. Nous battre contre Epidemia. Peut-être aussi contre Shinra…Je ne sais pas. Si imprévisible…

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Soledad qui avait rabattu sa capuche sitôt que nous avions rencontré des élèves. »

Ils ne paraissaient d'ailleurs pas si hostiles…Plutôt curieux.

« Je ne sais pas. Alex s'est téléporté, il pourrait être n'importe où. Il nous faudrait un point de départ… »

Une évidence, qui m'avait alors échappé, me revint en pleine figure :

« Attends, Soledad…Victoire avait parlé de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as une sœur ? »

Soledad grimaça avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ouais, j'ai une sœur. Une grande sœur.

-On la connaît ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous aider ?

-Kaika… »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration.

« Quoi ? C'est Kaika ta sœur ? Tu plaisantes ? S'écria Kadaj.

-Le génie idiot et sa sœur gardaient le secret jusqu'à présent. Nous apprit Reno. Mais Victoire a fourré son nez où il ne fallait pas et elle a tout découvert. Tout. »

Soledad s'hérissa aussitôt :

« Vraiment tout ?

-Je ne peux pas t'assurer du contraire. »

Soledad baissa la tête. Ses poings se crispèrent.

« Soledad ?

-Laisse tomber, Ambre. L'idée était bonne, on va voir Kaika. Elle doit être auprès de Shinra, maintenant.

-T'es vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Demanda Kadaj.

-Shinra ne me fera pas de mal. Je suis quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Aux yeux de la compagnie. Et ils ne toucheront pas à Reno. Dans ce combat-là, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis. Nous avons besoin d'alliés. »

Il avait raison, mais…Mais je n'arrivais pas à envisager la Shinra Compagny comme notre alliée…Ils avaient fait tellement de mal…

« Moi non plus, je ne porte pas la Shinra dans mon cœur, pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles. Intervint Soledad. Mais nous devons agir vite. Nous avons besoin d'eux…Et de Faith. Oui, surtout de Faith. Je le sens. »

Il le sentait…Et je lui faisais confiance. Il y avait une grande force qui émanait de lui. Quelque chose qui nous poussait à le suivre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui me convainquait.

Non. Son sourire…Il était toujours teinté de cette innocence. La même innocence que je trouvais chez Kadaj.

Il n'avait jamais porté de masque, jusqu'à maintenant. Non. Ce visage qu'il arborait, à présent, oui, c'était le masque. Le Soledad innocent était simplement caché derrière…  
Et sa naïveté transparaissait à travers les brèches. Comme une lumière au milieu de l'obscurité…

« Tu conduis, Reno ?

-Ouais, mon pote ! Comme si j'allais te laisser face à un volant… »

Nous montâmes dans une fourgonnette noire. Tous trois allâmes nous installer à l'arrière.

La main de Kadaj effleura la mienne. Puis Soledad prit la seconde. Cette fois-ci, je ne le repoussai pas.

Je commençai à comprendre. La teneur de mes sentiments…Soledad…Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, non. Tu deviens quelqu'un de précieux à mes yeux. Mon frère d'armes…Toi qui partages la souffrance du regard des autres…Toi qui as le cœur si lumineux…  
Tu n'es pas comme Kadaj. Ni comme Loz, Yazoo ou Alex. Tu es…Tu es important. Mon plus précieux ami. Existe-t-il un mot pour définir ce que je ressens pour toi ?  
Je ne sais pas…Peut-être es-tu un trésor pour moi…Non. Plus que ça. Tu es…Tu es mon âme.

Celui qui peut me faire sourire dans les moments les plus tristes…Qui peut me faire rire quand le désespoir noircit mon être…  
Tu n'occupes pas mon cœur, mais…mais tu es là. Tu es là pour moi.  
Soledad…Je tiens à toi. Peu importe ce que tu as pu être, pourquoi tu nous caches toutes ces choses…

Tu es Soledad. Celui qui apporte le contraire de son propre nom. Solitude…Tu m'as pourtant apporté amitié et courage. Merci. Si aujourd'hui nous devons mourir, sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais…Mon cher frère d'armes.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Plus court que les autres…Peut-être plus intense aussi…J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je le termine à trois heures du matin. Crevée…

Allez, réponse aux reviews :

Mélain : Hum…Que des groupes de rap…Berk. Quelle horreur ! Mais revenons à l'histoire : pour le détail, je voulais faire la scène de la main d'Alex beaucoup plus crue que celle que j'ai écrite, mais mon inspiration ne l'a pas voulu, alors je me suis abstenu. La prochaine fois, ce sera plus gore, pour mon plus grand plaisir ^^. Ah, et Cassandra…J'ai beaucoup hésité à la tuer. Ca m'a fait un peu mal, j'avoue. Surtout le discours d'Alex…Douloureux. J'avais peur qu'il paraisse un peu nul, mais j'ai réussi à faire ressortir les sentiments, apparemment. J'en suis heureuse.

Pour ce qui est de la revanche, il va falloir encore un petit peu de temps, attendre que tout soit installé…Et non, ce n'est pas aussi rapide que Sakura ^^. Je suis une petite écrivaine qui adore se perdre dans les détails.

Merci de tes encouragements, à très vite.

Lys9191 : J'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était le pire que j'ai écrit, de chapitre…Mais si tu dis qu'il fait froid dans le dos ^^. J'arrive pas à juger…Oui, pauvre petite Cassandra. Je m'attendais à quelques réactions de ce côté ^^. Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien. Dommage pour le presque ému, moi j'adore Edelweiss. En même temps, je suis un mauvais juge, je n'apprécie que les persos tordus. C'est plus simple de se mettre à leur place…Euh, non, je ne suis pas tordue pour autant…Enfin, je crois.

J'ai hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre. Bises !

Melior : J'avais peur que l'histoire ne te plaise plus ^^…Je suis contente que la légende Cetra te plaise, j'avais peur qu'elle soit un peu décousue. Et mal décrite, je ne suis pas douée pour raconter les histoires dans les histoires (Vive les Mises en abymes…Ca m'a rapporté pas mal de points pour le bac, ça ^^). Et, pour tout te dire, oui, Edelweiss est issue de Minerva, c'est comme une partie de son âme, en fait. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ce n'est pas encore bien défini ^^. Je ne connais pas du tout Shiva, et je n'ai que de rares connaissances sur Kali. Je sais qu'elle est la Déesse de la mort grâce au film La Guilde des Gentlemen Extraordinaires, ou un titre dans le genre, et qu'elle a plusieurs bras, mais je ne connais rien d'autre. J'ai quelques lacunes ^^.

Charlotte était destinée à être Cetra, dès le départ. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas trop…Parce que ça ressemblait bien à la vraie Charlotte, peut-être ^^ ?

Je trouve aussi qu'elle va bien avec Genesis…Je l'aime bien, poil de carotte.

Un chapitre horrible à souhait ? Pas mauvais, hein ? Juste gore et morbide, hein ?

J'espère ne pas interpréter ta seconde review de travers…  
Au passage, j'irais reviewer tes histoires demain, là, je vais aller me coucher, je suis juste crevée. Plus que deux heures et quart de sommeil…Et dire que c'est une moyenne presque quotidienne, ça…Insomniaque à seize ans…Tss…

Bon bref, à très vite !

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retournera du point de vue de Lucile et on en saura (enfin) plus sur Faith. Bonne semaine !


	17. Chapter 17

Salut tout le monde ! Eh bien, nous voici au dix-septième chapitre d'Epidemia…Le temps passe vite, hein ? Trop, peut-être…Tss, le bac approche, je ne serais bientôt plus une lycéenne. Je crois que ça m'effraie un peu…J'ai l'impression de devoir grandir trop vite…

Bref, pour ce chapitre-ci, on se retrouvera du point de vue de Lucile, comme prévu. Un chapitre empli de révélations…J'espère que celles-ci vous surprendront et ne vous décevront pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je déposai Faith sur un canapé avant d'essuyer de ma manche la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction à mon contact.

« Vous pensez qu'elle se réveillera bientôt ? Demandai-je à Rufus Shinra. »

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, passant une main dans la chevelure de la demoiselle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais pouvoir assurer qu'elle le fera vite, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, en vérité. »

Rufus soupira, les yeux clos, la bouche pincée dans un rictus soucieux.

« Président ? Vous sentez-vous bien ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Puis il planta son regard de glace dans le mien. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, me forçant à déglutir. Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me poser une autre question :

« Votre monde…Comment est-il ? »

J'haussai un sourcil :

« Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Contentez-vous de répondre. Je voudrais comprendre certaines choses… »

Comprendre ? Qu'y avait-il à comprendre ?

« Mon monde…Il est cruel. Je pense que c'est le mot qui peut le définir le mieux. Il n'apporte que peu de bonnes choses. Les hommes s'y battent pour des raisons aussi futiles que la religion, par exemple. Les familles sont souvent déchirées. Et l'hypocrisie règne en maître. »

Je serrai les poings, alors que le visage de mon père m'apparaissait. Il nous avait fait tant de mal…Pas en nous battant, non. Simplement par des mots. Des mots tranchants, durs, vifs. Un aspect de lui que personne d'autre n'avait jamais soupçonné…

« C'est étrange… »

Je levai les yeux vers lui :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Faith…A peu de choses près, sa description de son monde correspondait à la vôtre. Cruel. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'a défini. Sans réflexion.

-Vous…Vous pensez que…

-Je ne pense pas. J'en suis sûr. Ce monde…Ce monde dont vous parlez toutes deux…Dont Ambre, son frère, vous et Audrey êtes issus…Son monde…Ils ne font qu'un. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Faith s'est instinctivement sentie proche de vous deux. »

Je me mis à rire :

« Elle n'a jamais fait que nous hurler dessus.

-Sa manière de s'exprimer diffère de la nôtre, par bien des aspects, mais j'ai appris à la comprendre. Et je sais qu'elle vous apprécie. »

Son ton, et cela me surprenait fortement, était empli d'affection.

« Vous avez l'air de l'aimer beaucoup… »

Ce fut à son tour de rire :

« Je dirais qu'elle constitue une de mes faiblesses. Elles sont rares, bien heureusement. La plupart ont déjà disparu…Tout en continuant à me hanter.

-Président ? »

Il secoua la tête :

« Oubliez ça.

-Vous parliez de cette expérience, non ? Cette fille aux cheveux d'argent, morte il y a douze ans… »

Le regard de Shinra se fit dur et inquisiteur :

« Qui vous a parlé de ça ? »

Je me tus, ne désirant pas dénoncer Reno.

« De toute façon, je n'ai même pas besoin de vous harceler pour le savoir. Il est si prévisible…Et ne sait décidément pas ce que le mot « secret » peut signifier…

-Il m'a parlé d'elle pour vous défendre, Président. »

Celui-ci soupira :

« J'imagine que vous voudriez en savoir plus sur elle, à présent. »

A sa grande surprise, je secouai la tête :

« Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, ne le faites pas. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je me doute bien que le sujet doit être douloureux pour vous. Et bien qu'il y ait quelques jours, je ne vous souhaitai que du mal, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. »

Rufus Shinra ricana :

« Vous oserez donc reconnaître que vous m'appréciez ?

-Non. Je vous déteste. Pour le chantage affreux que vous exercez sur ma personne, celle d'Ambre et celle d'Audrey. Pour ce que vous avez fait à Alex. Mais nous ne sommes pas réellement dans une situation qui me permette d'exprimer mes ressentiments. Il faut que je vous accepte. Que j'accepte la place que l'on m'a attribuée dans ce monde.

-Au moins avez-vous enfin décidé de capituler...

-Dans ce monde-ci, je ne suis pas malheureuse. J'ai Reno, j'ai mes amis. S'il faut, afin que je continue cette vie, que je m'accommode de ce métier et de votre présence, je le ferai. Ca ne me fait pas peur. »

Rufus me dévisagea d'un air pensif.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup…Faith et vous. Aussi obstinées l'une que l'autre. »

Il caressa les cheveux de celle-ci. Elle eut un bref frisson.

« Son réveil ne saurait tarder…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour vous, Président ? »

Un instant, je pensai qu'il allait me réprimander pour mon manque de discrétion. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, il se décida à me répondre :

« Faith est…ma mère. »

Un grand blanc. Tiens, Luke Skywalker s'est réincarné en Rufus Shinra…

« Vous plaisantez ?

-A moitié. Répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. C'est toujours plaisant de voir vos traits déformés par la surprise.

-Quelle puérilité…

-Pour reprendre, disons que Faith m'a servi de mère, pendant mon enfance. Vu que la femme qui devait me servir comme telle s'est révélée incapable de s'occuper de son propre fils… »

Le poing qui ne parcourait pas la chevelure de Faith se serra. Avec hargne.

« Bref, on s'est rencontrés alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. On a tout de suite « sympathisés »…

-Je t'ai traité de sale gamin et tu m'as giflée…Continua la voix affaiblie de Faith. »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et un triste sourire parut sur son visage.

« Ces belles années se sont éloignées à jamais… »

Elle leva sa main, caressant la joue du Président avec des gestes débordants d'affection. D'une manière presque maternelle…

« Quel genre de personnes sommes-nous devenus, Rufus ? Où avons-nous échoué ? Pourquoi sommes-nous devenus les monstres d'aujourd'hui ? »

Un sourire répondit à cette question. Puis le Président prit la parole :

« Nous avons besoin de toi, Faith. Toi seule peux nous aider à vaincre Edelweiss.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre… »

Le Président serra la main de la jeune femme :

« J'ai choisi d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de regret. Sauf peut-être d'avoir engagé cette greluche… »

Greluche ? Il parlait de moi ?

« Quel enflure…Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

-Tiens, tu es là, toi aussi ? Déclara Faith en reprenant son habituel ton cynique. »

Elle secoua la tête, chassant un reste de vertige, avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir.

« C'est parfait. J'ai l'auditoire que je désirais pour m'écouter. L'idiote qui me sert de collègue, et toi. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rufus. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par la familiarité qui régnait à présent entre eux. Peut-être n'étaient-ils formels qu'en présence des autres…

« Tu connais déjà beaucoup des détails de cette histoire, Rufus. Toutefois, tu n'en connais pas le plus important. Ni ce que j'en avais oublié et qui m'est à présent revenu, par la faute de cette enfoirée d'Edelweiss. »

Faith poussa un soupir. Un déchirant soupir.

« Je suis malade. »

Ses mots me firent sursauter :

« Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue : je suis malade. Enfin, les gens que je fréquentais autrefois me désignaient plutôt comme cinglée. Les médecins comme autiste. Autiste légère. »

J'avais vaguement entendu parler de cette maladie par Ambre, qui se passionnait des pathologies et troubles psychologiques divers pour une raison qui m'échappe. Le syndrome d'Asperger…

Le regard de Rufus s'était fait dur. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans ses traits. Mais de la compassion, peut-être. Etrange. En sa présence, il paraissait presque devenir humain.

« Je me suis fait diagnostiquer ceci durant mon enfance. Ma mère est plongée en dépression après ça, et mon père a refusé de nous revoir. Il pensait que ma mère avait fauté quelque part et que mon petit frère était probablement taré d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne voulait pas être contaminé. C'étaient ses propres mots. Connard… »

Faith grogna. Sa pupille se contracta jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'une fente furieuse.

« J'avais toujours su que je n'étais pas banale. Mon cerveau fonctionnait différemment. J'étais extrêmement douée pour tout ce qui nécessitait de l'imagination, mais dès que l'on m'obligeait à me restreindre, j'étais frustrée. Atrocement frustrée. Parfois, je suis sortie de ma classe pour ne pas hurler et jeter mes affaires à travers toute la salle. Mon prof m'imaginait surdouée. Mes camarades de classe complètement cinglée. Je le suis peut-être… »

Faith posa une main sur ses yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer.

« Si vous saviez comme j'ai pu haïr ces enfoirés…Ecole, collège, lycée…J'ai été leur tête de turc à tous. Ils m'ont gâché enfance et vie sur Terre. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : partir loin. Ou mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Crever, c'était laisser mon petit frère seul avec ma mère. Elle était devenue cinglée, elle. Vraiment. Elle prenait mon frangin pour un substitut de mon paternel. Et ce n'était que ma présence qui l'empêchait d'agir comme une bête avec lui.

Une fois mon bac atteint, j'ai foutu en l'air le reste de mes études pour rester auprès de mon frère. J'ai loué un appart grâce à des petits boulots, et on s'est cassés tous les deux. La vie n'a été que galère pour moi. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Personne n'aime les gens incapables de les regarder dans les yeux. A l'époque, c'était maladif, je ne pouvais pas. Ca me faisait pleurer. Parler en public, ça me filait des crises de spasmophilie. Je ne sais pas si t'imagines l'embarras à t'évanouir, simplement parce que tu devais faire un exposé ou un truc de ce genre. »

J'hochai la tête, pensive. J'avais déjà vu Ambre parcourue du même genre d'angoisses…A un niveau relativement faible, toutefois.

« Bref, c'est là que tout a dérapé. Mon frangin s'est dégoté un boulot de fonctionnaire, et même une femme. Sympa, certes. Mais tout de même pas au point de laisser son mari s'occuper de son handicapée de sœur. Ils ont dégagé de l'appart et je suis restée seule. Oh, pas longtemps. Bientôt, mes crises se sont accentuées au point qu'il m'ait fallu rester cloîtrée dans un putain d'hôpital psychiatrique. T'imagines ? J'avais vingt ans. Vingt ans, et destinée à rester à jamais dans un hôpital. Les seules visites que j'avais étaient celles de mon frangin, qui se sont accentuées quand sa femme l'a quittée. Je ne te dis pas la joie que j'ai ressenti à ce moment : pour peu, je serais allé la remercier. Restait toutefois le fait que je ne pouvais pas me résigner à vivre éternellement dans un hôpital. Je voulais sortir. Affronter mes peurs. Je voulais me marier. Et plus que tout, fonder une famille. Je voulais des gosses. Je les veux toujours. »

Faith ricana tristement :

« Vous imaginez ? Je suis sans doute la personne la moins habilitée à devenir mère…Le traumatisme de mes gosses quand ils vieilliront et dépasseront bientôt leur mère en âge. Imaginez…Grand-mère, et s'occupant de ses petits-enfants séniles. »

Faith pouffa, mais aucun de nous ne l'accompagna. Son rire était pathétiquement forcé. Il me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais plus envie de la détester.

« Bref, reprenons. Enfermée dans cet établissement, je n'ai pas guéri. Au contraire, mon cas s'est aggravé. Mon esprit se détachait de mon corps. J'avais des pensées fantasques à tout moment, et je m'exprimais comme l'aurait fait un gamin. Pourtant, je savais qu'il me restait un brin d'esprit conscient. Normal. Et cette pensée me rongeait l'âme et les sangs. Je ne supportais plus les regards de pitié que me lançait mon frangin, mais j'étais incapable de le lui dire. Un jour, j'ai perdu presque tout contrôle sur mon corps. Une épave dans un fauteuil roulant, voilà ce que j'étais devenue. On devait m'aider pour bouffer, m'habiller, me laver. J'avais vingt-et-un ans, bientôt vingt-deux. »

Faith croisa mon regard et me donna une pichenette dans le front :

« Me fixe pas comme ça, gamine. Je ne vous raconte pas ça pour que vous preniez en pitié. Je veux juste que vous compreniez deux-trois trucs. »

Un bruit se fit entendre. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant une demoiselle athlétique. Kaika, si je me souviens bien.

« Salut, Faith. Président. Ajouta-t-elle avec une courbette.

-Tu arrives juste à temps, Kai. Tu vas pouvoir entendre de nouveau l'histoire pathétique qu'est la mienne. Déclara dans un rire sardonique Faith. »

Kaika leva les yeux au ciel :

« Arrête de tourner tout à la dérision. Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. »

Sur ces mots, elle tira une des chaises qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur celle-ci, juste en face de Faith. Celle-ci émit de nouveau un rire :

« J'aurais pu changer tes couches et tu penses pourtant pouvoir me faire la morale…Peu importe. C'est dans cet état-là qu'Edelweiss est intervenue… »

Faith grimaça. Ses mains se crispèrent.

« Je m'en suis souvenue à l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés, tout à l'heure. De notre rencontre. Elle m'est apparue tel un ange. D'une effroyable beauté. Son corps était à peine recouvert par un drapé noir et chacun de ses mouvements débordait de grâce. Elle m'a félicité, disant que la force de mes pensées avait réussi à créer une brèche dans la prison que son indigne de mère avait érigée pour elle. Elle me récita alors le poème que vous connaissez tous, à présent…

_-Pour passer les dimensions, sacrifice est obligation. Pour que l'âme puisse voyager, il faudra obligatoirement payer. Un pouvoir grand vous attend, mais la mort est parfois plus douce que cet enfer vivant. _Récitai-je, surprise que je parvienne à m'en souvenir. »

Faith ébouriffa ma chevelure avec un air tendre sur son visage :

« C'est bien, t'as retenu la leçon, mon petit Padawan. Reprenons. Déclara-t-elle en faisant fi des regards surpris que lui adressaient les autres. Elle se présenta sous le nom d'Edelweiss. Et elle me révéla qu'elle pouvait me guérir. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nostalgique et mélancolique.

« J'étais naïve. Naïve et désespérée. Je l'ai cru. La signification de ce poème, pourtant très explicite, ne m'interpella pas. Je voulais guérir. Je ne voulais plus être emprisonnée de ce corps qui ne m'écoutait plus. Je voulais vivre la tête haute. Nous nous sommes liées dans un contrat de sang. »

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son cache-œil. Puis elle le retira, nous montrant à nouveau la chair putride qui lui tenait lieu de peau :

« Elle a apposé sa main ici. Et elle m'a transmis un pouvoir. Celui des Ténèbres. Non, plus que ça, en vérité. Elle m'a fait ténèbres. Et elle m'a envoyé dans ce monde-ci. »

Faith rattacha son cache-œil, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler la grimace de souffrance qui déformait son visage à ce geste. Sans succès.

« J'étais heureuse, au début. Oh oui, heureuse. Je connaissais le bonheur de paraître normale, aux yeux des autres. J'ai parcouru Gaïa. A pied, en chocobo, par tous les moyens. Rien ne m'effrayait, en vérité. L'inconnu, l'idée de ne jamais rentrer dans mon monde, je m'en balançai. J'étais heureuse. Bien sûr, l'histoire ne serait pas dramatique et pathétique si les choses en étaient restées là. Edelweiss est apparu dans mon esprit. Comme ça, d'un coup. »

Elle claqua des doigts, pour mieux illustrer ses propos.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour revenir. Et pour cela, il me fallait devenir un assassin. J'ai d'abord refusé, bien sûr. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

A l'époque, les réacteurs Mako n'étaient que projets théoriques. Le Président Shinra, ton père… »

Rufus soupira à cette précision. Reno m'avait précisé qu'il le haïssait…et que celui-ci était mort. Tué par Sephiroth.

« Il était encore jeune, à l'époque. A peine arrivé au pouvoir. Il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, dans ces eaux-là. Il approuvait ces projets. Mais il avait de nombreux opposants. Et c'est ceux-là qu'Edelweiss m'avait demandé d'éliminer. »

Faith fouilla dans ses poches. Elle en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Ses mains étaient parcourues de frissons nerveux.

« Vous pensez que j'ai eu des remords ? Que j'ai beaucoup rechigné ? Nope. Il a suffi qu'elle me dise qu'elle me contrôlerait et que je ne tuerai pas vraiment pour que j'accepte. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement heureux, épanouis…Je les détestais sans même les connaître. Il me suffisait de leur apposer des visages de mes souvenirs pour que je laisse sans la moindre difficulté place à Edelweiss. C'est elle qui m'a attribué mon sniper. Elle trouvait ça classe. A l'époque, elle était déjà bizarre. Bref, je me suis rapidement fait une renommée. La Tueuse de l'Ombre, qu'ils m'appelaient. Shinra offrait une récompense à qui pouvait m'attraper. Dans l'avenir, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour les raisons que je lui attribuais à la base. Un jour, l'inévitable s'est produit. Edelweiss a relâché sa pression. Je n'étais plus contrôlée. Et pourtant, j'ai tiré. Je l'ai buté. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après coup. J'ai hurlé, je me suis maudite, je l'ai insulté de tous les noms et mon estomac m'a rapidement lâché. Edelweiss, elle, elle a ri. Elle m'a dit que j'étais finalement devenue une véritable Sacrifiée. Mon âme n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je pouvais tuer sans y être forcée.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai cessé de chialer. J'avais les mains tâchées de sang. Et je m'en foutais. Eperdument. Elle me confia d'autres missions, et je les accomplissais toutes, emplie d'une putain de joie. Puis, elle a cessé de me parler. Tout d'un coup. Paf, plus aucun son. Plus aucune influence. Elle avait sans doute été captée par ses gardiennes et remise à sa place. Peu à peu, je l'ai oubliée. Je ne savais même plus ce qui m'avait mené dans ce monde. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. Mais j'étais perdue. Et ce fut le Président Shinra qui joua les familles d'accueil. Les réacteurs Mako étaient maintenant en marche depuis près de cinq ans. Il avait atteint la trentaine. Il était devenu encore plus fourbe et calculateur qu'avant. Il a réussi à me retrouver. Et il m'a proposé un job. Non, deux. Entrer dans le SOLDAT ou travailler pour Hojo. »

Faith ricana et prit une bouffée de sa cigarette :

« J'étais loin d'être conne. Je savais ce qu'il entendait par « travailler ». Peu désireuse de devenir cobaye, j'ai demandé à intégrer le SOLDAT. Meilleure recrue de tous les temps, qu'il disait. Je suis passée deuxième classe en trois mois. Il ne m'a pas fait passé Première classe de suite. Jamais pigé pourquoi. Après, je suis devenue instructrice, tout en effectuant des missions d'un bout à l'autre du monde. C'est à ce moment que, conjointement, j'ai rencontré Cid Highwind et déclenché la guerre du Wutaï. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Les autres, connaissant l'histoire, n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement choqués. Mais moi, je l'étais. Affreusement.

« Eh…Tu déconnes ?

-Pour rien au monde. Pas que le fait de te voir surprise comme ça me déplaise, mais c'est mauvais de mentir en plein milieu d'une histoire vraie. Non, j'ai vraiment déclenché le conflit de Wutaï. Il a suffi que Shinra tente d'implanter ses réacteurs, et que je leur vole deux choses : l'arme du chef de l'Armée du Croissant, ainsi que l'héritier du poste du chef de l'Armée. Je suis arrivée au Wutaï et je me suis barrée avec ces deux-là en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'ai confié le bébé à Hojo, comme on me l'avait demandé. Il a dû le disséquer pour découvrir ses propriétés…Les héritiers de cette armée étaient toujours plus forts physiquement et mentalement que les autres…Et j'ai donné l'arme à Shinra. Mais ce con s'est brûlé avec. »

Faith éclata de rire :

« Apparemment, ce défunt gosse, son père et moi, sans doute à cause de mon inhumanité, étions les seuls à pouvoir la saisir. Il l'a conservé comme relique. Où ? Je ne sais pas…

Pendant que la guerre se déclarait, Shinra m'attribua d'autres obligations. Surveiller le labo d'Hojo, par exemple. Les Maîtres d'arts martiaux wutaïens tentaient toujours de le pénétrer. Sans doute espéraient-ils récupérer le rejeton et l'arme…Comme si Hojo avait pu le garder en vie…Ou, s'il l'était, les traitements de celui-ci avaient dû le légumiser…

Bref, ils se sont frottés à moi et ils en ont gardé un cuisant souvenir. Peu de temps après, j'ai choisi de me retirer de l'armée. Pour légitimer ma demande, dont je ne vous expliquerais certainement pas les raisons, Shinra me nomma Première Classe. Je le suis restée quelques temps, jusqu'à sympathiser avec Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth lui-même. Puis, il annonça ma mort à tous, tandis que j'acceptais le second boulot qu'on m'avait proposé : cobaye pour Hojo. »

Faith écrasa sa cigarette sur sa main, et observa avec fascination les chairs se reconstituer.

« Ce pouvoir, Hojo l'adorait. Il le voulait. Mon immortalité, ma jeunesse éternelle, mon contrôle des ombres…Il voulait tout de moi. J'ai accédé à chacune de ses demandes. Il n'était pas mauvais au pieu… »

Je manquais m'étouffer à l'entente de cette dernière remarque :

« Pardon ?

-Hojo a la sale habitude de coucher avec la plupart de ses cobayes. Féminins, en tout cas. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps. Les Incarnés sont arrivés et il s'est désintéressé de moi. Il m'a reléguée à son assistant, Groove. C'était déjà un porc illuminé. Il m'a marqué comme une bête. »

Elle défit le ruban noir qui couvrait son cou, avant de nous dévoiler sa nuque. Un XIII s'y affichait. Elle rattacha le ruban, puis poursuivit son histoire :

« Hojo estimait que je n'étais pas exploitable. Groove voulait lui prouver le contraire. Il a tout tenté avec moi. Y compris d'avoir un descendant. Ca n'a jamais marché. Enfin, sauf une fois…J'étais enceinte. Et ravagée. Mais le gosse n'a pas vécu longtemps. A peine né, il s'est désintégré dans une volute d'ombres. Le courant ne passait pas avec Groove, de toute façon. Je ne le voulais pas pour Père de mes enfants. Bref, après tout ça, il a fini par arriver à la même conclusion qu'Hojo et m'a foutu à la porte. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Rufus. »

Elle adressa un bref sourire à celui-ci, qui lui répondit de la même façon :

« A l'époque, j'étais totalement désoeuvrée. Déclarée comme morte, je ne pouvais pas réintégrer les rangs du SOLDAT. Shinra m'utilisait comme sorte de Turk. Je suis d'ailleurs souvent partie en mission avec eux. A notre première rencontre, ce petit prétentieux m'a bousculé dans un couloir. Il s'est relevé, a déclaré qu'il me ferait un procès pour dommages et je ne sais trop quel genre de trucs, sauf si je cédais à un chantage. Je lui ai ri au nez et je l'ai traité de sale gamin. Pour toute réponse, il m'a giflée. Paf. Je lui ai tordu le poignet et je lui ai demandé son nom. Je serais allée plus loin si sa préceptrice n'était pas arrivée, catastrophée, en m'écartant et en me jurant mille menaces pour avoir fait ça au fils du Président. »

Rufus eut un petit rire. Non, pas un ricanement. Il avait plutôt l'air…mélancolique. Nostalgique.

« Il m'a suffi que je lui dise mon nom et que je fasse jouer mon pouvoir des ombres et ténèbres pour qu'elle manque de faire une crise cardiaque. J'étais encore crainte à l'époque…Peu à peu, toutefois, ma réputation s'est tassée. Mais, à ce moment, Rufus Shinra avait eu vent de mes « exploits ». Et il a demandé à son père de m'engager à la place de son actuelle préceptrice. Il a accepté. Ca m'a surprise, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, il a continué de m'envoyer en mission. Notamment avec Poil de carotte…Reno. Traduisit-elle devant l'incompréhension que nous affichions. J'avais réussi à retrouver un semblant de stabilité et de bonheur. Mais ça n'a pas duré, ça non plus.

J'ai dû me barrer. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais Edelweiss avait réussi à ouvrir une nouvelle brèche dans sa prison. Par quel moyen ? Je l'ignore…Mes pouvoirs ont échappé à mon contrôle et j'ai manqué tuer Rufus. Horrifiée, j'ai supplié Hojo de s'occuper de mon cas. Il était bien meilleur que Groove. Après mille promesses, il a fini par m'accepter. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je pensais que ma maladie refaisait surface, et je refusais que la situation redevienne comme autrefois. Hojo a exploité mes pouvoirs, m'a épuisée jusqu'à manquer en mourir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait rien pour moi et m'a renvoyé. Je me suis éloignée de tout. Je me suis recluse aux abords d'Ajit, cachée dans la forêt. J'y suis restée longtemps. Jusqu'à peu avant notre première rencontre, à vrai dire. La présence de la Rivière de la Vie à mes côtés me guérissait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Au bout d'un certain nombre d'années, les Incarnés sont apparus dans cette forêt. Et Rufus Shinra m'a appelé. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour peu, j'en aurais chialé. Et il m'a demandé de reprendre du service et de les filer. J'ai accepté. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais l'impression de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, maintenant que mes pouvoirs étaient redevenus comme avant. Bref, j'ai apporté des infos sur eux à Rufus, ainsi que sur Ambre…

-Elles m'ont d'ailleurs été bénéfiques, merci beaucoup. L'interrompit le Président avec un sourire…indéfinissable. A la fois railleur et bienveillant.

-Et je suis retournée à ses côtés. Voilà. Vous savez tout, à présent. Du moins, tout ce qu'il vous importait de savoir. »

Faith se tourna vers moi. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant des larmes rouler sur mes joues :

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe, la bleue ? De la poussière ? »

Je me mis à rire :

« T'es vraiment une idiote. De bout en bout, tu n'as été qu'une idiote. »

Un sourire me répondit. Puis Faith me serra dans ses bras, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste :

« Si je devais avoir une fille, je voudrais qu'elle soit comme toi, tête de mule.

-Merci. »

De sa part, je n'aurais pu m'attendre à plus beau compliment. Il me réchauffait le cœur…

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant, il faut qu'on s'occupe du cas Edelweiss. Se reprit Faith en desserrant son étreinte. Vu que vous avez toute l'histoire, on peut le faire, non ?

-Encore faudrait-il déterminer ce que cela nous a apporté…Railla Rufus.

-Peut-être le fait qu'il faudrait éloigner Faith du combat qui nous confrontera à elle ? Proposa Kaika, peu sûre d'elle. »

Le regard de Faith la transperça, menaçant :

« Hors de question que je loupe la bataille. Je vais lui faire ravaler son contrat et la buter.

-On ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu te fasses à nouveau posséder ! M'opposai-je. Elle a sans doute encore beaucoup d'ascendant sur toi et…

-Comme sur nous tous. Il lui suffira de nous transpercer de ses fils et de nous toucher pour faire de nous ses marionnettes, lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé un corps.

-Lorsqu'elle aura…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je, inquiète. »

Faith n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des cris se firent entendre, puis des coups. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

« Ambre !

-Salut, Lucile. Contente de te voir. »

Je me levai, me précipitai vers elle et la serrai dans mes bras. C'était si bon de la retrouver ! Dans son état normal…

Kadaj et Soledad la précédaient. Reno se glissa derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou :

« Je suis de retour, mon petit ange.

-Et tu as failli à ta mission, Reno. Peu importe, je retiendrais cela sur ton salaire.

-Encooore ? Gémit-il, dépité. Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Vic…

-Oh, j'ai laissé les clés de cette histoire à Vicky et elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pas toi. Rétorqua Rufus Shinra. Je sais qu'elle sera parfaite à mon service, à présent. »

Vil manipulateur. Renard.

« Shinra, je viens vous proposer une alliance. Déclara Ambre. »

Kadaj l'appuya d'un hochement de tête. Rufus se mit à rire :

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir besoin de votre aide ?

-Parce que je suis immunisée contre Edelweiss. Répondit-elle aussitôt. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration.

« Développez. Ordonna Rufus d'une voix agacée. »

Cela devait sûrement martyriser son orgueil que de devoir demander son aide à son ennemie…Non, à ses ennemis. Les Incarnés étaient aussi immunisés, non ? Enfin, il me semblait…

« Minerva m'a permis de revivre, mais n'a pu relancer mon cœur. C'est dans celui-ci que le pouvoir d'Edelweiss réside. Elle ne pourra pas me manipuler.

-**Et je pense que mes services pourront vous être utiles…Bien que je répugne à m'associer avec vous, Shinra. Compléta Sephiroth.**

-Tiens, Général. Cela fait bien longtemps…Quel plaisir de vous voir travailler de nouveau sous la tutelle de la Shinra. »

Ambre lâcha son contrôle sur Sephiroth et celui-ci empoigna le Président par le col :

« **Ne serait la situation d'aujourd'hui, je prendrais plaisir à vous égorger par Masamune. Toutefois, je n'ai que peu envie de diminuer vos rangs en devant tuer vos chiens de garde. Ce conflit nécessite notre présence à tous. Et votre commandement sur l'armée que nous enverrons sur place.** »

Sephiroth relâcha Shinra, qui se massa le cou d'un geste douloureux.

« Que nous enverrons sur place ? Souligna le Président, vexé. »

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel. Elle laissa totalement la place à Sephiroth, masculinisant ses traits et ses vêtements. Masamune apparut sur le flanc droit de celui-ci. Sûr de son effet, il s'adressa alors à nous :

« **Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'Edelweiss va réunir une armée pour prendre Gaïa. Nous devons nous battre à forces égales.**

-Justement. Intervint Kaika. Envoyer une armée, n'est-ce pas prendre le risque d'augmenter ses rangs ? »

Sephiroth afficha un cruel sourire :

« **L'armée sera un leurre. Destinée à couvrir notre attaque. Une fois Edelweiss située, nous enverrons l'armée et dissimulerons Faith…** »

Il adressa un bref signe à celle-ci, qui le pria de poursuivre :

« **Et moi-même, ou plutôt Ambre, parmi eux. Kadaj sera également de la partie.**

-Qu'en sera-t-il des autres incarnés ? Demanda Rufus.

-**Eux-mêmes font des recherches sur Edelweiss.**

-C'est inutile, Faith nous a apporté ce qu'elle…

-**Vous ne savez pas tout. Non, loin de là. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'ils vont découvrir. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : la Cetra qui compose nos rangs est partie à la recherche d'un artefact puissant, aux alentours de Cosmo Canyon. Son esprit m'a transmis cette pensée. Sans doute l'une des seules faiblesses d'Edelweiss…** »

A ces mots, la surprise nous envahit.

« Une Cetra ? Qui est une Cetra ? Demandai-je, pensant que ce peuple avait disparu, selon ce que m'en avait dit Reno.

-Vous parlez de cette fille que Mlle Lockhart a engagé, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fille que nous avions aperçue dans le cratère… »

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre de sursauter. Enfin, de Sephiroth. Vision assez étrange, par ailleurs.

« Vous croyiez vraiment qu'une teinture et du maquillage suffiraient à nous tromper ? Non, nous voulions pouvoir l'étudier de loin. Sans éveiller votre méfiance. Et je ne voulais pas que Faith ait à affronter Genesis. Elle n'aurait pas gagné.

-Comment ça ?

-Il t'a déjà vaincu. Il peut recommencer. »

Faith grogna. J'avais du mal à le croire. Elle avait été vaincue ? Quelle sorte d'homme pouvait donc être ce Genesis ? Je n'avais eu qu'un aperçu de lui au Cratère Nord…

« Charlotte serait une Cetra ? Demanda Ambre. Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

-**Elle en est une, c'est une certitude. Ses pouvoirs avaient été scellés jusqu'à peu, mais ils ont dû se délivrer. J'ai senti une vague d'énergie m'envahir, cette après-midi. Je pensais que les cellules de Jenova présentes en moi s'excitaient du combat à venir, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas. **

-Et elle serait en possession d'une arme contre Edelweiss. Réfléchit Soledad. Ce qui signifie…

-**Vous jouerez vous-mêmes le rôle de leurres pour permettre à la Cetra de piéger Edelweiss. Le mieux serait que vous soyez parachutés au-dessus du lieu de combat. Nous, Incarnés, la couvrirons et la protégerons des attaques de notre ennemie, dès qu'elle fera son apparition. Puis nous nous chargerons de protéger le frère d'Ambre, dont Edelweiss se sera sans doute séparé.**

-C'est risqué. Et affreusement hasardeux. Déclara Rufus.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de ça ! M'offusquai-je. Et l'armée que vous allez envoyer…Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ? Et Alex…Il sera peut-être déjà mort…

-Lulu chérie, à la guerre, il y a toujours des morts…Tenta de relativiser Reno.

-On parle de vies humaines, Reno ! De centaines de vies humaines !

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Me serina Ambre, la voix tremblante, en posant une main sur mon épaule. »

Je la retirai. Je n'aimais pas le contact de la main de Sephiroth. C'était si froid…

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, me coupant dans mon envolée. Rufus décrocha son téléphone. Puis le raccrocha rapidement, après quelques mots.

« Nibelheim…C'est là que notre combat se déroulera. »

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé à cette annonce. Un air sombre était apparu sur le visage de tous. Particulièrement sur celui de Sephiroth. Bizarre…

Rufus reprit son téléphone et mobilisa ses troupes afin qu'elles se déplacent sur Nibelheim.

« Ambre, Kadaj, Faith…Je compte sur vous. Kaika, Soledad, vous les accompagnerez. Votre place est auprès de l'armée. Je vous fais confiance.

-Pour cette fois, vous le pouvez. Plaisanta Kadaj, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Suivez-moi. Déclara Faith. Ambre, retrouve ton apparence. Tu risques de faire peur aux soldats. »

Sephiroth hocha la tête, et Ambre reprit sa place. Seule Masamune, battant cette fois-ci sur son flanc gauche, témoignait de la présence de celui-ci.

« Lucile, Reno, retrouvez la Cetra et les autres Incarnés. AVALANCHE est peut-être avec eux. Nous aurons besoin de tous. Faites au plus vite.

-A vos ordres, chef ! Opina Reno. »

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Notre chemin croisa celui de Rude et d'Audrey, qui venaient de descendre d'hélicoptère.

« Remontez ! Direction Nibelheim ! S'enflamma Reno.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Fut tout ce que put dire Audrey, déconcertée.

-On t'expliquera en vol. Eludai-je, l'air sombre. »

Je détestai cette stratégie que Sephiroth et Shinra nous avait imposée…Mais nous n'avions plus le choix.

Rude, au grand déplaisir de Reno, prit les commandes et nous nous envolâmes. Tandis que Reno leur expliquait la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir nerveuse. Ce plan était si hasardeux, si bancal…et surtout si inhumain. Il y avait tellement d'incertitudes, de sacrifices…Est-ce que c'était ça, la Guerre ? Comme un jeu d'hasard où il n'y aurait que des pions et quelques têtes pour les déplacer…

Je posai une main sur mon pistolet. Il m'avait l'air bien inutile, en ces instants, mais sa présence me rassurait tout de même. Il ne blesserait peut-être pas Edelweiss, mais au moins détournerait-il son attention…

« Lu…

-Quoi ? »

Audrey, à présent que l'explication était finie, semblait vouloir entamer une conversation. Et sans doute de la pire façon qu'il soit :

« Est-ce qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir ? »

Je me mordis les lèvres :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de tout cela. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas avoir à tuer. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête. Que tout soit comme avant. Pas toi ? »

Son regard se planta dans le mien :

« Rentrer dans notre monde, oublier tout ça…Pourquoi on ne le ferait pas, hein ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Reno. Sa nuque s'était hérissée de frissons à l'entente de ses paroles.

« Toi, ça ne te dirait rien. T'as quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer. Mais moi, j'ai personne.

-Et Cloud ?

-Arrête de déconner. C'était qu'un flash. Rien de plus. Le genre de sentiments qu'on ressentirait pour une Star ou une personne accessible. De toute façon, on ne se connaît pas et il en pince pour Tifa. Il s'en fout totalement de moi.

-Audrey…Tu ne vas quand même pas… »

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort dans ce geste dérisoire.

« Ce monde est en train de me tuer…Non, il va sûrement le faire. Je veux rentrer chez moi. J'ai une famille à laquelle je tiens, contrairement à vous toutes. J'ai un frère. Je l'aime. Je veux les retrouver. Reprendre ma vie normale.

-Tu…Tu vas nous laisser ? »

Rien qu'à prononcer ces mots, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Audrey caressa mon visage, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres :

« Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pourrait jamais se revoir…Vous viendrez me rendre visite, et je me servirais du pouvoir d'Alex pour revenir de temps en temps. Mais je ne peux plus rester ici. Pas à faire ce métier. »

Elle soupira et retira sa main :

« J'ai appris certaines choses, en allant au Wutaï. Notamment que je me mentais à moi-même. Que ce monde m'avait rendue lâche. Je ne veux plus l'être. Je veux redevenir l'Audrey d'auparavant. Et s'il faut que je rentre pour cela…alors, je le ferais. »

Un rire triste ponctua sa déclaration :

« Enfin, je dis ça, mais il faudrait déjà qu'on survive à tout ce bordel. Ce serait déjà bien… »

Un silence s'installa ensuite. Je ravalai mes larmes. Il n'était plus temps pour ce genre de choses…  
Déjà, nous arrivions…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Dur à écrire…  
J'y ai passé une grande partie de mon après-midi, l'autre consacrée à mon devoir de Philo. Très chiant, par ailleurs.  
Ce chapitre-là sera sans doute le dernier avant deux semaines. Je pars samedi matin pour Rome. Je ne reviens pas avant le Samedi prochain. Je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre entre temps, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu…La fin était compliquée à écrire…Surtout la partie avec Audrey…J'ai beaucoup hésité là-dessus…On verra comment se passera la suite…

Bon, réponse aux reviews :

Melior : Oui, je voulais que ce chapitre soit un peu reposant. Moins sombre, plus transitoire, peut-être. Comme celui-ci allait être dur, je voulais que le précédent soit plus zen. Reno est assez marrant à incarner, surtout dans ces moments-là ^^. Il fait juste l'effet que je voulais. Quant à Soledad, j'ai galéré pour les sentiments d'Ambre à son égard. Amélie Nothomb avait parlé de l'amitié Samouraï, mais je me disais que ce serait limité plagié que de la citer…

Sephiroth est toujours sympa, voyons ! Euh…non…^^ ? Leur relation se développera un peu plus tard…

Ouch, compliqué, la religion hindoue ! En même temps, c'est pour ça que c'est intéressant.  
Merci de tous tes compliments. A très vite.

Mélain : Nope, Ambre considère Soledad comme un frère d'âmes. Un peu le genre de relation qu'elle entretient avec Yazoo et Loz, tu vois…En plus fort.

Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir fait régurgiter ton déjeuner ^^. Quoique…Non, je plaisante ^^.

Tu t'attendais à ce que Kadaj soit tracassé, c'est ça ? Par quoi ? Le fait d'avoir tué ? Autre chose ?

Pour ce qui est d'Alex, réponse aux prochains chapitres ^^.

Bises !

Lys9191 : Thank you pour tes reviews ! Reno est un alcoolo ^^...C'est pas nouveau, je pense, depuis la fic de Shiva Rajah. Petit hommage de ma part…

Soledad est un personnage qui va surprendre, je pense…On en saura plus sur lui à partir du troisième tome, je pense…

Non, ce n'est pas Ambre qui a utilisé un moyen de persuasion sur les élèves, mais Victoire. Quant à la nature de ce moyen, c'est principalement basé sur les menaces et les chantages qu'elle peut exercer grâce à son rang. Foutu système élitiste…

Et Shinra est quelqu'un d'ambigu. Mon chouchou, en fait ^^.

Pour ton chapitre, je patienterai. Mais j'ai quand même hâte de le lire ^^. A plus tard.

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Charlotte. Encore un peu de temps avant la vraie bataille…  
Bonne soirée !


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour pour le dix-huitième chapitre d'Epidemia ! Et dire que le remake des Trois élues s'était fini ici…

Neuf mois depuis que le premier chapitre du remake a été posté…J'ai relu, il y a peu. J'ai été assez édifiée. Ou plutôt, dég. Je suis un mauvais juge, je suis incapable d'être objective sur ce que j'écris. Mais ça m'avait frappé. Ce n'était pas de la meilleure qualité…Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas faire le remake du remake, ce serait abusé ^^. Et maintenant que l'histoire est lancée, je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour penser à ce genre de choses.  
Pour ce chapitre, comme promis, le point de vue de Charlotte. Normalement, en suivant l'ordre des choses, c'aurait dû être Audrey, mais je la réserve pour un chti peu plus tard.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Avec douceur, Genesis posa pied à terre, avant de m'inviter à rejoindre le sol. Je quittai ma position, résistant contre la terrible tentation de rester blottie contre lui. Le pauvre ne devait déjà plus avoir de bras, je n'allais pas lui imposer mon poids à nouveau…

Genesis se massa les épaules, avec une comique mimique de douleur. Je le frappai, vexée.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis énorme !

-Je plaisante, je plaisante, Charlotte. Me rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu n'as pas pesé du tout. A vrai dire, je t'aurais bien gardé à mes côtés un peu plus… »

Sur ces mots, il m'enlaça, me serrant contre sa poitrine. Je sursautai alors.

« Pourquoi n'entends-je pas les battements de mon cœur ? »

Le doux visage de Genesis s'enlaidit d'une grimace :

« Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour revenir à la vie…Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Tu m'as fait peur, un instant.

-J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait de l'importance, de toute façon… »

Bien sûr que cela en avait. Cela me rongeait les sangs, en vérité. Et si subitement cet étrange élan de vie qui le maintenait venait à disparaître ? S'il mourrait à nouveau ? Me quittait ?

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment…

« Entrons dans cette grotte et finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. Déclarai-je d'un ton déterminé.

-J'espère que nous ne rencontrerons pas de difficultés…

-Gné ? »

Genesis ricana un bref instant, avant de se reprendre :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour révéler ta nature de Cetra que Lucrecia nous a demandé de nous entraîner. Dans ce cas, elle ne se serait adressée qu'à toi. N'ai-je pas raison ? Ajouta-t-il en fixant un point invisible. »

La voix de Lucrecia retentit alors dans mon esprit.

_Tu ne faillis pas à ta réputation, Genesis. Des épreuves vous attendront pour récupérer cet artefact._

« Mais pourquoi il y a toujours des épreuves pour retrouver un objet ? On ne pourrait pas nous le donner avec les remerciements de la maison ? »

Genesis me fixa, hébété. Peu importe, je me comprenais. J'en avais assez de ces foutus RPG où, même pour obtenir un mouchoir, il fallait combattre un dragon ou une chose aussi ignoble.

_Je n'ai pas choisi de vous imposer ces épreuves. Du moins, pas toutes. Remerciez Edelweiss pour cela._

« On lui dira. Grognai-je. Tss… »

Genesis glissa sa main dans la mienne, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Puis il m'invita à avancer. Je m'exécutai, sans difficultés, sur mon petit nuage. Kyaah ! Genesis me tenait la main ! On était un vrai couple ! Bon, le baiser avait déjà bien entamé les démarches, mais le simple fait de se tenir la main…C'était tellement…WOUAH ! Un vrai petit couple…

« Tu as une expression bizarre sur le visage…Me fit-il remarquer alors que nous entrions.

-Hein ? Pou…Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis tout à fait normale. »

Le rire de Lucrecia se répercuta en écho dans notre esprit. Pas pour longtemps.

Un grondement se fit entendre.

« Euh…Tu as faim, Genesis ?

-Non, ce n'est pas mon ventre qui a fait ce bruit. »

_Il s'agit de la première surprise d'Edelweiss…_

Sa voix était teintée d'inquiétude.

« Et quelle est donc cette surprise, Lu… »

Je m'interrompis en voyant la créature qui venait d'arriver jusqu'à nous. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il était ou non effrayant. En fait, oui. Perché sur six pattes violettes, couvertes de griffes, le corps allongé teint d'un camaïeu de vert et de pourpre, il avait l'air menaçant. Très menaçant.

Genesis se mit à rire :

« Si c'est ça les surprises d'Edelweiss…Je suis bien déçu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demandai-je en me cachant derrière lui. »

Genesis dégaina son épée.

« Un Bagnadrana.

-A tes souhaits.

-Je le vaincrai sans problèmes. Reprit-il sans tenir compte de mon interruption. Recule tout de même. Ca me gênerait que ton joli visage soit couvert de sang. »

Il ponctua cette phrase d'un baiser, avant de se jeter sur la créature. Son épée fendit l'air, blessant le Bagnana…Non, Banga…la bestiole au flanc. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Ses yeux foudroyèrent Genesis. Sa gueule s'ouvrit et il se tourna vers moi.

« Recule ! Me hurla-t-il. »

J'obéis. De justesse, j'évitai le souffle noirâtre qu'il avait propulsé dans ma direction. Je déglutis. Pas si inoffensif que ça, l'animal…

La bestiole grogna de rage et prépara une nouvelle attaque. Elle semblait avoir décidé que m'attaquer était le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Perdu.

Dès que le Bangatruc se détourna de Genesis, celui-ci se précipita à sa rencontre et lui trancha la tête d'un geste propre et net. La créature s'effondra au sol, dans un flot de sang noirâtre.

« Wow…

-Tu as vu ça ? Tu ne peux dénigrer mes capacités de comba…

-Il était incroyable, ce monstre ! M'écriai-je, sublimée. On va en voir d'autres, comme ça ? Wouah ! »

Je m'approchai de lui, fascinée. Mort, il était beaucoup moins effrayant, évidemment.

« Passe-moi ton épée.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plaîîît ! »

Genesis haussa un sourcil et murmura quelque chose à propos du mystère infini du don de la déesse. Par égard pour lui, je me retins de lui demander de changer de disque. Finalement, il me donna son épée.

Je coupai la corne qui trônait fièrement à l'arrière de la tête de la bestiole.

« Euh…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je ramène un trophée. Ambre va être verte.

-Si tu le dis… »

Genesis poussa un soupir, visiblement décontenancé par mon attitude. La voix de Lucrecia s'imposa de nouveau à nous.

_Je savais que vous réussiriez._

« Vous aviez pourtant l'air inquiète, tout à l'heure…Raillai-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres. On est les meilleurs, vous savez.

-Rappelle-moi qui a combattu ce monstre, Charlotte ?

-Maiiis…Tu m'avais dit de reculer…

-Je sais, idiote. Je suis là pour te protéger, ne l'oublie pas. Déclara-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. »

_Cet ennemi n'était que le premier._

« Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? Mais on va y passer la journée, à ce rythme ! »

_Je suis désolée. Edelweiss voulait s'assurer que personne, qui soit évidemment au courant pour cet artefact, ne vienne me rendre visite…_

« Genesis fera le grand ménage sans soucis. Hein, Gen ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Ses mains étaient jointes en une prière :

« _Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres, et épargner les sables, les mers et les cieux, je vous offre ce sacrifice silen…_

-Arrête ! T'es pas drôle ! M'exclamai-je en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. »

Il manqua s'étouffer, partagé entre un fou rire et le besoin de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu as vraiment un humour minable…Grinçai-je. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, moi. »

Peu à peu, il réussit à reprendre son souffle :

« Je ne vais pas mourir, idiote. Pas ici. Je t'ai juré que je te protégerais. Qui serait là pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises si je disparaissais ?

-Des bêtises ? Moi ? M'étonnai-je d'une voix innocente. Vous vous trompez de personne, très cher, je… »

Tiens, un nouveau grondement. Hmm…Qu'allions-nous donc voir cette fois-ci ? Mystère, mystère…

Deux ennemis. Une sorte d'étrange croisement entre un loup et un lion…Leur crinière, blonde, surplombait une gueule argentée qui, les dents retroussées, paraissait prête à nous dévorer.

« Ca se complique un peu…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des Bandersnatchs. Répondit-il, comme une évidence.

-Bien sûr, des Bandersnatchs. Mais où avais-je la tête ? Ironisai-je avec une pointe de malice. »

Genesis eut un petit rire :

« Contente-toi de regarder, tu verras par toi-même. »

Sur ces paroles, Genesis me reprit son épée, que j'avais gardé en main, et courut jusqu'aux deux créatures.

« Ils sont dangereux ? Murmurai-je à l'intention de Lucrecia. »

_Pour quelqu'un comme toi ou moi, oui. Mais Genesis est un SOLDAT. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il affronte ce genre de choses…_

« Je sais, mais… »

Lucrecia se mit à rire.

_Tu sais que tu ressembles à une femme au foyer ? La demoiselle qui attend que son mari rentre de la guerre…_

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

Genesis réussit à couper la patte de l'un. Je commençai à applaudir, mais je fus coupée dans mon élan. L'autre bestiole avait aussitôt réagi et un halo blanc avait entouré la blessure, qui avait disparu.

« Quoi ?

-Ils se régénèrent l'un l'autre. Me répondit Genesis en évitant un traître coup de dent.

-Quelles saloperies !

-Les jurons ne te siéent guère au teint, _don de la déesse._ Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas trop redoutables. »

Genesis leva son épée. L'un des Bandersnatchs profita stupidement de cette occasion pour se jeter sur lui. Genesis abattit son arme, tranchant l'animal en deux.

L'autre ne chercha même pas à le guérir. Vu la section nette entre les deux parties de l'animal, on comprenait aisément pourquoi…

Il recula quelque peu, cherchant sans doute à s'enfuir. Un jappement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se heurtait à quelque chose. Une barrière invisible ?

« On dirait qu'Edelweiss ne tient pas à la vie de ses sbires…Grimaça Genesis en achevant celui-ci d'un coup entre les deux yeux. »

Il essuya de ses doigts le sang qui maculait son épée, tandis que le second Bandersnatch s'effondrait au sol.

« T'es le meilleur, Genesis !

-Je sais, je sais…

-Prends-lui une patte, ça doit porter bonheur !

-Ce n'est pas un lapin, à ce que je sache…Me reprit-il en soupirant. »

Il s'exécuta tout de même avant de la ranger dans une des innombrables poches que contenait l'intérieur de son manteau.

« Il y en a encore d'autres comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, un brin agacé. »

_Un seul…Du moins, d'après ce que je peux percevoir. Je ne suis sûre de rien. Edelweiss en a peut-être dissimulé d'autres…_

« Avançons. Il ne faut pas qu'on perde de temps. Conseilla Genesis. »

J'approuvais ses propos et le suivit, d'un pas toutefois prudent. Les derniers, bien que Genesis avait eu l'air de les tuer sans mal, étaient à un niveau supérieur que le précédent monstre. A quoi devions-nous nous attendre cette fois-ci ?

« Lucrecia, est-ce que tu sais ce que nous allons devoir affronter, cette fois ? Demandai-je, un peu inquiète. »

Un silence suivit mes dires. Un silence oppressant.

« Lucrecia ? Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je jetai un regard paniqué à Genesis. Celui-ci paraissait troublé.

« Edelweiss a dû s'arranger pour que nous ne puissions plus communiquer avec Lucrecia, arrivés à un certain point…J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-C'est possible, ça ?

-Elle est une Déesse. Peu de choses lui sont impossibles. »

Je n'osai rien ajouter. Privée de la voix rassurante de Lucrecia, j'avais l'impression d'être aculée. Prise au piège.

Une lumière verdâtre nous éblouit soudainement. Je fermai les yeux, et entendit nettement un bruit lourd, qui secoua le sol et manqua me faire tomber.

« Non…Murmura Genesis. Ce n'est tout de même pas… »

Je rouvris les yeux.

« A COUVERT ! CHARLOTTE, A COUVERT ! »

Sans réfléchir plus, j'obéis et me cachai dans un endroit plus sûr.

« Gen, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Un truc énorme…Un dragon rouge…Si gros que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il puisse évoluer dans la grotte sans en être gêné…Edelweiss avait mis le paquet ! Sans doute une quantité incroyable de magie…

« Néo Bahamut…

-Hein ?

-On ne joue plus dans la même catégorie. C'est une invocation, pas un monstre. Elle ne s'en ira que lorsqu'elle nous aura tué. Tous les deux. »

Genesis avait l'air beaucoup moins assuré que tout à l'heure. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son épée.

« S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, cours sans te retourner.

-Je ne te laisserai pas ! »

Genesis n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Néo Bahamut courait jusqu'à lui, gueule ouverte, prêt à le croquer. Il ne dût sa survie qu'à un réflexe miraculeux. Il fendit l'air de son épée, mais le monstre l'évita aisément.

Sa gueule se dirigea vers lui et un rayon commença à en sortir.

« COURS ! »

Oh oui, je me mis à courir. Mais je refusais de m'enfuir. Pas sans lui. Pas si près du but…

Je rejoignis Genesis et me plaçai en rempart entre lui et le monstre.

Les yeux écarquillés, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Le rayon nous atteignit.  
Une affreuse douleur me transperça le corps et je poussai un hurlement.

_Sers-toi de ton don ! Tu peux le faire, Cetra, mon enfant ! Tu le peux !_

« Q…Qui ? »

_Minerva, Gaïa…Peu importe. Ils auront besoin de toi ! Ouvre ton cœur ! C'est une invocation issue de mes courants. Tu peux la maîtriser. Crois en toi ! Ou nous serons tous perdus…_

Et Genesis le premier.

Je serrai sa main. La mort s'approchait inexorablement de nous. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Non. J'étais avec lui. Ensemble. A jamais.

Une onde d'énergie m'envahit. J'ouvris les bras, ne lâchant toutefois pas Genesis.

Des mots, dont je ne connaissais l'origine, se précipitèrent à mes lèvres. Mais j'en connaissais le sens, comme une langue maternelle que j'avais oubliée et retrouvée d'un seul coup :

« _Reviens, serviteur…Retrouve ta forme initiale et retourne dans les veines de ta mère et de ton maître ! »_

Une nouvelle lumière recouvrit Néo Bahamut. Son corps, lentement, se désintégra dans une volute de fumées vertes, avant de se réunir dans une Matéria. Une Matéria rouge sang.

Le rayon disparut également. Nous nous effondrâmes de concert.

« On a réussi…Genesis…

-Tu…Tu as été exceptionnelle… »

Je ris doucement, reprenant tant bien que mal mon souffle. Ma main n'avait pas lâché la sienne. Finalement, nous réussîmes à nous lever, encore secoués par la douleur qui tardait à disparaître.

« Tu vois, c'est moi qui t'ai protégé, finalement…

-N'en prends pas l'habitude, _don de la déesse._ Un chevalier servant n'a pas à être sauvegardé par sa princesse… »

J'acquiesçai, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais soulagée. J'avais réellement été prête à mourir avec lui, mais, tout bien réfléchi, je préférais tout de même vivre encore un peu…

J'allais avoir dix-huit ans, la vie ne m'avait pas encore montré toutes ses facettes ! Genesis non plus, en y repensant…Chut, cerveau, tais-toi !

« J'ai parlé avec Minerva. La Déesse de cette planète, si je me souviens bien… »

Genesis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air surpris. Peut-être simplement envieux…

« Les Cetras ont le pouvoir de s'adresser à la planète…Et donc à Elle.

-Elle nous a sauvé. »

Genesis hocha la tête, visiblement chargé d'émotions. Il ferma les yeux, adressant un litanique remerciement à la Déesse.

« Peut-être pour réparer ses erreurs…Fis-je remarquer. »

Genesis parut outré.

« La Déesse n'a pas fait d'erreurs ! C'est la faute d'Edelweiss, cette…

-Doucement, Genesis. Ce n'était qu'un constat. »

Il grogna.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…

-Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Elle est puissante, clairvoyante, sage, merveilleuse…

-Toute déesse qu'elle soit, elle va finir par rougir de l'avalanche de compliments que tu lui adresses. Plus que je n'en reçois, c'est dire… »

Genesis posa un baiser sur ma joue.

« Cela, c'est quelque chose que je n'accorderais qu'à toi. Pas même à la Déesse. »

Je lui adressai un sourire et lui rendis son baiser. Sur ses lèvres.

Il ne dura que quelques instants. Puis nous repartîmes, à la recherche de l'enveloppe charnelle de Lucrecia.

*

Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps pour la trouver. La surprise me coupa le souffle. Si belle…

Son corps était emprisonné d'immenses cristaux, qui respiraient la Rivière de la Vie à des kilomètres. L'élégance de ses traits et la noblesse de sa personne faisaient de cette vision une véritable ode à la joliesse.

« Lucrecia ? Tu nous entends ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

-C'est inutile. Nous sommes trop proches pour la percevoir à nouveau. »

Je lui fis signe de se taire. Je fermai les yeux et m'imposai un silence total. Un vide entier dans mon esprit. Rapidement, je me cognai à une barrière.  
Je tentai de la percer, sans succès. A peine réussis-je à l'effriter et à entendre une bribe de mot.

« Alors ? Me demanda Genesis alors que je rouvrais les yeux. »

Je chancelai. Genesis m'offrit son épaule pour m'appuyer.

« _Cœur_…C'est le seul mot que j'ai réussi à entendre.

-Que voulait-elle dire ?

-Peut-être qu'elle voulait que nous écoutions celui-ci pour trouver l'arme…

-Facile à dire…On ne sait même pas quelle forme peut avoir cette arme. On sait seulement qu'elle sera faite de ce cristal. Elle peut être n'importe où…

-Cherchons. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Genesis acquiesça à ma proposition. Et, avec tout ce qui nous restait d'énergie, nous nous lançâmes dans la recherche, scrutant chaque cristal, chaque parcelle de roche et de terre de cette partie de la grotte.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut infini, nous dûmes nous arrêter, épuisés et découragés.

« Rien. On n'a rien trouvé. On a eu beau fouiller tout ce qui était vérifiable, on a échoué.

-Je refuse de le croire. On a forcément dû rater quelque chose. Un élément, même le plus petit… »

Je fermai les yeux, faisant travailler mes méninges au maximum de leurs capacités. Le Cœur…Lucrecia avait parlé du Cœur…Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Voulait-elle que j'utilise mes dons Cetras pour trouver l'artefact ?

Je me concentrai, tentant de faire ressurgir ce pouvoir qui n'apparaissait que dans les situations d'urgence. Peine perdue. Je réussis à peine à retrouver en moi la source de mon don. Edelweiss avait pris toutes les précautions…

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Genesis se releva, dégainant son épée :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! »

Le bruit se rapprocha. La main de Genesis se crispa sur son épée. Mais il n'eut pas à s'en servir.

« Vincent ? »

C'était bien lui…Sans doute la dernière personne que je m'attendais à croiser dans ces circonstances…

Genesis rengaina son épée, aussi surpris que moi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On pensait que vous étiez avec les autres, au Cosmo Canyon…

-J'y étais, il y a peu. Mais la voix de Lucrecia m'est parvenue. »

Son regard se posa sur moi, comme s'il pensait que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Non, pas pour cette fois, Monsieur Valentine !

« L'effort a dû l'épuiser…Elle m'a dit que vous vous dirigiez jusqu'à elle et que vous aurez peut-être besoin de mon aide. Je suis arrivé à l'instant. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Lucrecia, avec une bienveillance qui était loin de lui être coutumière. Le Vampire réservait bien secrets et surprises…

Nous lui racontâmes les derniers événements.

« Un artefact, vous dites ? »

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert. Vincent se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

« Lucrecia a parlé de Cœur…

-Nous pensions qu'elle voulait que Charlotte use de ses dons. Ou que nous cherchions en faisant confiance à nos intuitions. Répondit Genesis.

-En êtes-vous sûrs ? »

Nous nous concertâmes du regard. Jusqu'ici, nous n'avions pas envisagé la situation autrement.

« Vous auriez quelque chose à suggérer ?

-Peut-être… »

Il s'arrêta sur cette phrase. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être laconique, c'en était presque agaçant ! Non, en fait, c'était plus qu'énervant.

« Et…?

-Je songeais…Peut-être que Lucrecia ne faisait pas de métaphore ni d'énigme. Peut-être qu'elle voulait que l'on prenne cette énigme au sens littéral du terme…

-Vous voulez dire… ? »

Vincent hocha la tête et indiqua de sa prothèse le corps de Lucrecia. Ses mains étaient croisées autour de sa poitrine.

« Elle tiendrait donc l'arme entre ses mains, au niveau de son cœur…Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé auparavant ? Se maudit Genesis, furieux d'avoir perdu inutilement du temps. »

Vincent secoua la tête, semblant lui assurer qu'il était inutile qu'il se tracasse pour cela.

Pour ma part, je m'approchai du cristal contenant Lucrecia. A ma grande surprise, mes doigts le traversèrent comme du beurre. Je posai ma main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ma paume s'heurta à un obstacle invisible. Gagné.

Je le saisis et sortit ma main. L'objet se para d'une lueur verte et se dévoila à nos yeux.

Un poignard, aux couleurs de la Rivière de la vie. Fin, petit et extrêmement tranchant.

_Vous l'avez trouvé…Félicitations…_

« Lucrecia ? Tout va bien ? »

Vincent sursauta. Il ne devait pas parvenir à l'entendre…C'était à peine si Genesis et moi y réussissions…

_Edelweiss…m'a affaibli…Mais je vais m'en sortir…_

« Cette arme…Qu'est-elle, au juste ? »

_Un stylet…Redoutable…Il transpercerait l'acier le plus solide…Il vous aidera…à combattre…_

« Prenez soin de vous, Lucrecia. Déclara Genesis. Et, merci. »

_Dites à Vincent…Que je l'aime…et que nous pourrons parler…Quand je serais réveillée…_

Sa voix se tut. Son âme devait être en train de se reposer des chocs subis.

« Lucrecia s'est adressé à vous ?

-Elle vous aime. Et elle attendra de pouvoir vous parler, à son réveil. »

La surprise s'afficha nettement sur ses traits. Etrange…Dès que l'on nommait la jeune femme, le taciturne vampire disparaissait pour laisser place à un Vincent bien plus…humain.

Une sonnerie de téléphone ruina cet instant. Vincent s'excusa brièvement, avant de décrocher.

Au fil de la conversation, son regard s'assombrissait. Finalement, il raccrocha et nous adressa ces quelques mots :

« Nibelheim est attaquée. Nous devons retrouver les autres. »

Vincent partit en avant, semblant penser qu'il en avait dit suffisamment. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas…

« C'est quoi, Nibelheim ?

-Un village. Me répondit-il d'un ton lassé.

-Edelweiss a attaqué ? Elle a recouvré tous ses pouvoirs ? S'inquiéta Genesis.

-Il semblerait.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Rufus Shinra n'a rien dit. Il m'a demandé de rejoindre Nibelheim par les airs avec AVALANCHE et de nous faire discret. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Vincent, visiblement, avait décidé qu'il avait suffisamment parlé avec nous pour la journée, et ne semblait pas vouloir nous adresser le moindre mot.

Heureusement, l'accueil que l'on nous réserva, une fois sortis de la grotte, compensa ce dérangeant mutisme.

Ils étaient tous là. Tifa y compris.

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle ébouriffa ma chevelure, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Vous allez bien. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Comme si elle sentait qu'ils avaient réussi…

« Je croyais que tu étais à Midgar avec les enfants.

-Barret a tenu à me remplacer. Il estimait qu'il serait plus à sa place auprès de sa fille et de Denzel si Epidemia venait à s'aggraver et la ville être acculée. »

C'est vrai…Il n'était pas là…Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affinités avec le géant d'ébène, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me sentir gênée.

« J'espère que tu te montreras moins bruyante à ce décollage, gamine ! Tes piaillements étaient insupportables. Railla Cid.

-Au moins mettait-elle un peu d'ambiance…Tempéra Yazoo. »

Loz éclata de rire. J'eus moi-même un sourire. Cela faisait peu de temps que nous nous étions quittés, mais j'étais vraiment heureuse de les retrouver. Y compris Cloud, toujours aussi silencieux et retiré. Au moins nous avait-il souri et adressé un signe de la main à notre arrivée…

« Où allons-nous ? Demanda Cid en prenant les commandes du Hautvent.

-Nibelheim. Annonça Vincent d'une voix sombre. »

Le regard de Tifa se durcit de haine et Cloud serra les poings. L'ambiance n'avait rien d'allègre…Que s'était-il donc passé dans ce village, pour déclencher de tels réactions ? Il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès d'Ambre…

Je collai mon front contre la vitre, tandis que l'appareil décollait. Je caressai le stylet d'une main distraite. Cette arme, si fragile et faible à première vue, pouvait-elle réellement nous sauver ?

Ne pas se fier aux apparences. Cette règle de vie était l'une des premières que j'avais inculqué à Ambre dès notre première rencontre, elle qui faisait trop confiance à son intuition et se trompait souvent sur les gens.

Ce n'était pas parce que l'arme paraissait faible qu'elle l'était. Lucrecia avait dit qu'elle pouvait trancher l'acier…

« Ca va ? Me demanda Genesis en m'enlaçant. »

J'hochai la tête :

« Je suis un peu inquiète, mais ça ira. On est ensemble. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je n'aurais peur de rien. »

Il m'embrassa dans la nuque :

« Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Il s'écarta quelque peu, me dévisageant de ses grands yeux brillants.

« Au fait, gamin, tu n'étais pas atteint du mal de l'air ? Intervint Cid. »

A ses propos, le visage de Genesis prit une teinte verdâtre. Il se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes.

« Merci, Cid…Grommelai-je.

-Oh, c'est un plaisir. »

Il se mit à rire et, peu de temps après, je le suivis. Leur bonheur était si communicatif…

C'était étrange…Je les connaissais tous depuis trop peu, mais j'avais déjà du mal à envisager une vie sans eux…Une complicité presque aussi proche que celle que j'entretenais avec Ambre…

Etait-ce à cause de ma nature ? Ma nature de Cetra ?

Je n'étais toujours pas sûre d'avoir compris ce que cette révélation pouvait signifier pour moi. Certes, j'étais une Cetra. Certes, je semblais venir de ce monde. Et, certes, je possédais des pouvoirs spéciaux que je ne me connaissais pas avant.

Mais, concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela faisait de moi ? Qui pouvait bien être Charlotte Gellert ?

Mes certitudes s'étaient effondrées une à une. Il ne me restait que deux personnes auxquelles je pouvais m'accrocher : Ambre, bien sûr, et Genesis.

Si je venais à perdre l'une ou l'autre, je savais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais…Et que je préférerai mourir avec eux que vivre sans eux.

Au fond, qu'importe qui je peux être…Ne dit-on pas que c'est dans le regard des autres que l'on apprend à se connaître ?

Je savais qu'en continuant à vivre, vivre à leurs côtés, j'allais finir par me trouver. Trouver qui j'étais. Quelle était la raison de mon existence.

Pour cela, il me fallait survivre. Et j'allais tout faire pour cela. Tout faire pour que l'on survive tous…

C'était un serment. Une promesse murmurée à mes seules pensées et au courant de la Rivière de la Vie qui parcourait celles-ci…

Je n'avais pas peur. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, j'aurais fait de mon mieux. J'aurais essayé. Je ne regretterais rien. Absolument rien.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Hé, remerciez-moi, je sacrifie mes heures de sommeil (je me lève à quatre heures du mat') pour le publier ^^. Je vais être épuisée, tout à l'heure…  
Bah, peu importe. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, notamment avec les monstres… N'ayant jamais joué à FF7, j'ai dû me renseigner sur un ensemble de sites Internet…C'était long…très long…

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Lys9191 : Le chapitre précédent était the Chapitre of révélations de mon personnage préféré OC, Faith. Même si tous ses petits secrets n'ont pas été révélés, fort heureusement…

Pour Sephiroth, c'est assez dur de le faire intervenir. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop envahissant, et en même temps, il paraît un peu effacé…C'est bête, je l'aime bien…  
Merci, bonnes vacances à toi aussi !

Melior : No revelation à propos des futurs chapitres. A toi de voir si tu penses que ta théorie est la bonne ou non ^^ …En tout cas, elle est intéressante…  
Comme tu le vois, Charlotte et Genesis ont tout de même eu quelques difficultés pour atteindre l'arme…Au moins n'a-t-elle pas fini dans un labo ^^…

Bonnes vacances !

Mélain : T'en fais pas, prends ton temps pour me lire. Je suis pas impatiente non plus (en fait si, mais je ne vais pas me montrer impolie).  
J'ai eu beaucoup d'appréhensions à propos de l'histoire de Faith parce qu'il y a une grande quantité de mes propres expériences là-dedans. Non, je ne suis pas dans un hôpital, on ne m'a diagnostiqué aucune maladie, mais j'envisage tout de même de me faire consulter pour cette histoire de Syndrome d'Asperger…Dès que je serais majeure, je pense…Ou éloignée de chez moi, du moins…

L'entrée d'Ambre s'est un peu goupillée au hasard, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit présente au moment de l'histoire…Je reconnais qu'elle est un peu brusque et précipitée ^^…

Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'utiliser plus d'humour, mais peut-être que si, en fait. Souvent, il est caché sous une grosse couche d'ironie ou les événements d'à côté sont si noirs que les moments d'humour passent presque inaperçus. Celui-là était assez centré sur l'humour, je trouve. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses…

Bon, dans quelques heures, je décolle pour Rome. En priant pour que mon avion ne s'écrase pas, ce serait dommage…pour vous ^^.

Vivement la semaine prochaine et le prochain chapitre !

J'attends vos reviews.

Ah, dernières choses : tout d'abord, remerciements à Nely Suglisse d'avoir ajouté Les Trois élues dans ses favoris, j'espère que tu remonteras bien vite à cette fanfiction. Ensuite, pour celles qui voudraient en savoir plus sur ce que peut être un stylet, wikipedia publie un petit article dessus. J'ai beaucoup galéré pour trouver cette arme, par ailleurs…

Bonnes vacances, à très vite !


	19. Chapter 19

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici (enfin) pour le dix-neuvième chapitre d'Epidemia…

Mine de rien, l'histoire a tout de même bien avancé…On arrive en plein dans la bataille !

C'est excitant…Même si je ne sais toujours pas écrire les scènes d'actions ^^. Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment pour l'instant…

Ce chapitre-là sera du point de vue d'Ambre et devrait contenir quelques petites révélations croustillantes avant le coup de théâtre des prochains chapitres…Je sais, c'est cruel de vous révéler ça, mais j'aime vous faire languir ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous suivîmes donc Faith, dans un silence quelque peu pesant. Pesant, que dis-je…écrasant.

Soledad, la mine sombre, me lançait de temps à autre des regards furieux. Durant la conversation que partagèrent Rufus et Sephiroth, il n'avait pas pipé mot. Mais il était visible qu'il désapprouvait totalement ce plan.

« Enfin, Ambre ! On ne peut pas mener à la mort tant de gens ! Il y a forcément une solution !

-Il n'y a pas de solution, Soledad. Celle que nous avons trouvée n'offre que d'infimes espoirs de victoire. Et c'est la seule dans ce cas.

-La gamine a raison, Soledad. Soutint Faith avec un soupir désespéré. Nous avons besoin d'un leurre pour tromper Edelweiss. Et l'armée sera le meilleur piège que nous puissions souhaiter avoir.

-On parle de vies humaines, là ! »

Je serrai les poings. Bien sûr qu'on parlait de la mort de milliers de personnes. Mais ne voulait-il donc pas comprendre ? C'était eux ou l'humanité toute entière qui disparaissait, sous le joug de ce fac-similé de déesse.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Grinçai-je, agacée.

-On a toujours le choix ! Objecta-t-il d'un ton véhément.

-Ca, c'est le genre de fables qu'on dispense aux enfants pour leur faire croire en l'avenir. Dans la réalité, mon pauvre petit Soly, tout est atrocement différent. Trancha Faith d'un ton fataliste.

-Si tu as une meilleure solution, dispense-la nous. Nous en serions ravis. Lança Kadaj d'un ton railleur. »

Soledad grogna, mais n'argumenta plus. Il se contenta de lâcher un perfide commentaire.

« L'influence de Rufus Shinra ne vous est guère bénéfique… »

Laissant libre cours à ma colère, je l'empoignai par le col.

« Tu insinues que je peux lui ressembler ?

-Sephiroth t'aveugle ! Tu es en train de devenir semblable à eux…Cruelle et arrogante.

-Oses répéter une chose pareille, Soledad. Le fait que tu sois mon ami ne m'empêchera pas de te coller mon poing dans la figure. D'aucune façon.

-Hé, ça suffit ! S'exclama Faith.

-Eh bien, vas-y. Tu ne serais pas la première, de toute façon. Lâcha-t-il en ignorant délibérément la précédente injonction. Si tant est que tu puisses supporter le contact de la chair brûlée... »

Kadaj m'attrapa par le bras, d'une poigne ferme et autoritaire.

« Grande sœur…S'il te plaît… »

A contrecoeur, je relâchai Soledad.

« Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard.

-J'y compte bien. Me répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. »

Décidément, ce Soledad-là me déplaisait franchement…

« Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer. Nous sommes tous à cran à cause de cette histoire, et aucun de vous n'a pensé ce qu'il a pu dire. Nous voir désunis est le but que souhaite atteindre Edelweiss. Ne lui laissez pas ce plaisir. Nous ordonna Faith. »

J'acquiesçai à sa sage requête. Bien que l'envie de faire ravaler ses paroles à Soledad ne manquait pas de me titiller…

**_Ne laisse pas la colère te dominer. Tu ne voudrais pas causer un nouveau drame comme celui de Nibelheim ?_**

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Sephiroth eut un ricanement. Que tous entendirent.

« Tu devrais vraiment te débarrasser de lui. Suggéra Soledad avec un petit sourire. Ce doit être lui qui te rend aussi mauvaise… »

Faith le fit taire d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Ne recommence pas. Lui intima-t-elle alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. »

**_Les cellules de Jenova…_**

_Jenova est morte. _

**_Peut-être, mais cela n'empêche pas celles-ci d'agir en toi. Ainsi qu'au plus profond de l'être de chacun de ses « enfants »._**

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?_

**_Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'assez tôt. A vrai dire, lors de la crise que tu as manifesté, en allant chercher ton frère…_**

_Tu veux dire que…_

**_Le bijou que tu portais ne m'avait pas l'air très puissant. Ténébreux, certes. Il aiguisait tes sens et tes instincts les plus bas. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que les cellules s'excitent et te fasse perdre les pédales. Elles sont pernicieuses…Elles profiteront de chaque instant pour reprendre le dessus._**

_Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes dont je devais m'occuper…_

**_N'y prends pas à la légère. La vie de Soledad aurait pu rapidement basculée si votre dispute avait continué._**

Je lâchai un soupir. Faith et Kadaj se retournèrent vers moi. Je leur adressai un sourire rassurant. Inutile de les préoccuper avec ça pour l'instant…

« C'est encore loin ? Demandai-je, hésitante quant aux sujets à aborder.

-Pas vraiment. Me répondit Faith. Ce n'est pas comme si nous devions nous rendre au siège de la WRO…

-Parce que ce n'est pas là que nous allons ? S'étonna Kadaj. »

Soledad secoua la tête. M'évitant ostensiblement du regard, il nous informa :

« La WRO est sous la tutelle de mon père, Reeve Tuesti. Shinra n'y a aucun droit. Il va sans doute négocier ça avec Kaika, mais cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle, elle accepte d'envoyer à la mort autant de personnes…

-Détrompe-toi, Soledad. L'interrompit Faith avait que je n'aie eu l'occasion de le faire moi-même. Il y a fort à parier que ta chère sœur soit en ce moment même en train de conclure ce marché avec Shinra, Reeve lui ayant délégué certaines responsabilités.

-Je refuse de le croire.

-A ta guise. Mais, crois-moi, ici, tu es le seul à vouloir encore t'accrocher à l'espoir que chaque vie se vaut et qu'il est injuste d'en sacrifier. La vie en elle-même est injuste !

-Tu insinues que nos vies ont plus d'importance que d'autres, Faith ?

-Je l'affirme. »

Son aplomb nous surprit tous, moi y compris.

« Conneries ! S'énerva Soledad. Tu ne peux pas simplement décider que ta vie vaut plus que celle de milliers de gens !

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Le contra Faith d'un ton sarcastique. Personnellement, j'aurais la conscience tranquille si Edelweiss venait à être vaincue et le reste de l'humanité sauvée. Ces vies dont tu parles ne sont qu'un grain de poussière comparées à celles que nous nous apprêtons à secourir. Un dommage collatéral, si tu préfères.

-Tu es immonde. »

Faith, d'un air indifférent, croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« En vérité, je me fiche bien de leurs vies à tous. Ils pourraient crever, je m'en foutrais totalement. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Soledad secoua la tête. Quant à moi, je commençais à deviner la réponse…

« Il n'y a pas un seul être humain qui mérite de vivre sur cette foutue planète. Tu es persuadé que nous sommes tous égaux en droits, que nous méritons chacun autant que l'autre de vivre. Permets-moi de te détromper, pauvre ignorant. »

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres :

« Sais-tu grâce à quoi nous vivons aujourd'hui encore ? Le sais-tu seulement ? Non, bien sûr. Trop jeune. Trop immature. Trop innocent. Il est temps de briser cette belle pureté et de tout t'expliquer. Le fait que nous soyons tous des assassins en puissance, y compris le nouveau-né le plus innocent. »

Soledad leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu. L'ignorant, Faith commença son raisonnement :

« Au départ, il n'y a que des cellules. Spermatozoïdes et ovules…

-Ne me fais pas un cours sur la sexualité, Faith, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. »

Celle-ci, en réponse, lui donna une pichenette dans le front.

« Des milliards de spermatozoïdes, et au final, un seul. Un seul pour nous créer. Pour te créer, toi. Tu es né sur la mort de milliards d'êtres humains potentiels.

-Mais ce…

-Laisse-moi terminer. La nourriture que tu mangeais, légumes ou viandes, l'eau que tu buvais, et qui n'allait donc pas à ceux qui en avaient sans doute besoin, les vêtements dont tu t'habillais et t'habille encore, et qui ne couvrent donc pas ceux qui ne les ont pas et en meurent peut-être de froid…Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un tableau, Soledad. Tu as tué des milliards de gens durant les dix-sept années de ta vie. Félicitations.

-Arrête.

-D'autres ont fait moins de victimes…Mais Reeve t'a choyé. Il t'a aimé. Des glaces qu'un autre enfant regardait peut-être avec envie, des chocolats chauds qui auraient réchauffé le cœur et le corps d'un autre, des attentions qui auraient peut-être détourné d'autres du suicide…

-Tu es cruelle.

-C'est la vie qui est cruelle. Elle se fait sur le dos de milliards d'existences, qu'elles soient humaines, animales, végétales, bactériennes…

-Peut-être que tu dis vrai…Mais cela ne justifie pas…

-La seule vie qui m'importe, en ce monde, c'est la mienne. Et celle des gens qui me sont chers.

-Ca n'excuse pas…

-Dis-moi, Soledad. Si tu devais choisir entre la vie de dix innocents ou celle d'Ambre, qui choisirais-tu de sauver ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il resta muet, rageur.

« J'ai suffisamment souffert pour comprendre tout cela. Reprit Faith. Pour comprendre que l'égalité n'est qu'une vaine notion. Que le plus fort…non, le plus chanceux, s'impose et que les maudits trinquent. Je sais qu'Ambre peut comprendre mon point de vue. Et Sephiroth et Kadaj aussi, sans doute. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle, surprise. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Toi aussi…Ils t'ont persécutée, hein ? »

La stupéfaction me cloua sur place. Comment avait-elle su ?

« Les gens comme nous…Ils ont quelque chose dans leur regard. Quelque chose d'éteint. Définitivement. On peut se reconnaître. Tu l'avais deviné pour moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hochai la tête. C'était vrai…Son regard…Il me rappelait le mien.

« J'ai beaucoup souffert par le passé. Tu le sais, Soledad. Je te l'ai confié, à toi aussi. Parce que tu es de ces personnes chères. Lui avoua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste maternel. »

Soledad repoussa sa main rageusement.

« Et moi ? Tu penses peut-être que je n'ai pas souffert ? Hein ? Tu sais tout de moi ! TOUT !

-Il y a souffrance et souffrance, Soledad…La tienne est celle…D'un gosse de riches, je dirais. »

Il fulmina, littéralement ravagé par la rage :

« Une souffrance d'un gosse de riches ? CA ? Hurla-t-il en prenant le poignet de Faith et en le posant d'autorité sur sa brûlure. »

Les sourcils de Faith se froncèrent :

« Lâche-moi.

-Tu vois. Même toi, Tueuse de l'Ombre, Monstre parmi les monstres, je te dégoûte. Lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante en relâchant sa main.

-Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, Soledad.

-Tu peux mentir tant que tu veux, je sais que je dis la vérité. Vous, tous autant que vous êtes, je vous répugne ! A cause des flammes que la Shinra a balancé sur mon village ! »

Je laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise :

« C'est vrai, tu ne savais rien…Il y a certaines choses à mon propos dont je dois te faire part, très chère Ambre. Je viens de Banora. Village que la Shinra s'est généreusement proposée d'effacer de la carte de ce monde il y a maintenant neuf ans de cela. Bien sûr, ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Genesis, à cette époque, les avaient tous tués. Mes parents y compris. Eux m'avaient caché. J'étais le seul. Kaika était à Midgar, elle ne savait rien. Ils ont bombardé le village. J'ai brûlé. Mes poumons avec. »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge :

« J'étais déjà assez faible de constitution, mais là, c'en devint presque risible. Je pouvais à peine faire un pas devant l'autre et je passais mon temps à cracher du sang. On aurait pu me suivre à la trace… »

Il eut un autre rire, forcé.

« J'avais à peine huit ans, mais je voulais buter le Président de l'époque. Le père de Rufus. Je le haïssais, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'étais intelligent. Et fouineur. Je savais ce que la Shinra avait fait à Genesis. J'étais prêt à le comprendre. Mais Shinra, lui… »

Soledad toussa. Il porta un mouchoir à sa bouche, qu'il retira ensuite prestement. J'eus le temps d'y apercevoir quelques gouttes de sang, mais il ne me laissa pas m'inquiéter plus longtemps :

« J'ai erré. Au moins deux années. Jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à m'introduire dans les bâtiments de la Shinra. Ou plutôt, que j'essaie d'y parvenir. J'ai échoué. J'ai été repéré.

J'aurais pu être tué, mais, pour une raison X ou Y, Tuesti s'est pris d'affection pour moi. Il avait peut-être vu l'œillade intéressée que j'avais lancée à Cait Sith…À l'époque, la robotique, ça me passionnait. Un vrai petit surdoué en la matière. Il m'a pris sous son aile. De toute façon, c'était ça ou je mourrais. »

Soledad bailla, comme lassé par ces explications :

« C'est tout. Voilà ma…comment tu dis déjà…souffrance de gosse de riche. »

Faith ne se laissa pas démonter. Pas le moins du monde. Son sourire se faisait suffisant.

« Tu espérais nous tirer des larmes avec ton histoire ? La gamine et Kadaj s'y sont peut-être laissés prendre, mais moi non. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Qu'on te plaigne ? Ils le feront bien assez sans moi. Je n'en démords pas. Tu souffres comme un gosse de riches le ferait.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas tout ça qui te fait mal. Le temps a passé, et avec lui, la nostalgie et la tristesse. Non. Je peux te dire ce qui t'a énervé, précisément.

-Joue donc les psychologues, tu m'intéresses.

-Faith, il faut qu'on y aille, ce n'est pas la peine de…Tentai-je vainement de m'interposer.

-Laisse. C'est important. »

Kadaj l'approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je soupirai.

« Tu n'as pas eu ta vengeance. C'est Sephiroth qui a tué le Président Shinra… »

**_C'est Jenova qui l'a tué, mais comme j'aurais sans doute fait de même, je vais laisser passer cette erreur._**

« …et cela t'a plus qu'énervé, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle frustration de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce que l'on veut ! Tu aurais pu te satisfaire de sa mort, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu fulminais de ne pas en être l'auteur. Mais cela, tu ne pouvais le montrer à personne. Parce que tu t'étais construit un masque. Un très joli masque de pureté et de naïveté. Comme pour faire culpabiliser les autres de reculer à cause de ton apparence, de tes liens privilégiés avec Rufus Shinra ou, plus récemment, de l'affectation de ton père au commandement de la WRO. Le fait que tu aies pu désirer la mort de quelqu'un aurait fait voler tout cela en pièces. Ils t'auraient raillé pour cela. Persécuté. Si tu avais eu le courage de t'affirmer, tu aurais ce regard. Ce regard que nous avons. Mais tu t'es caché. Comme un lâche.

-C'est faux ! »

Faith le prit par les épaules :

« Tu avais peur d'eux ! Tu t'es voilé la face et tu as fini par te persuader que le Soledad innocent, naïf, à la limite de la stupidité, était celui que tu étais réellement. Mais tu n'es pas cette personne. Cette personne n'a jamais existé que dans leurs regards. »

Faith ricana, tandis que des larmes de rage coulaient sur le visage de Soledad :

« Ma vérité est toujours dure à avaler. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'y mettre des pincettes. Libre à toi d'en tirer quelque leçon. »

Faith le relâcha et nous reprîmes notre chemin :

« Oh, une dernière chose ! »

Soledad leva un regard noir vers elle :

« Tu le savais. Depuis le début, tu savais que tous ceux qui t'avaient approché jusqu'ici, tous les prétendus amis que tu t'étais fait, les petites amies que tu as pu avoir…Tous, ils ne t'ont jamais approché que pour jouir de ta réputation et de tes privilèges. Il n'y a jamais eu rien d'autre. Les seules personnes qui ne t'aient jamais menti sont…Hmm…Moi-même, évidemment, que cela te plaise ou non, ton père adoptif, bien sûr, Rufus Shinra, contrairement aux apparences, et Kadaj et Ambre, bien sûr. »

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers moi. J'eus un mal fou à soutenir son regard empli de doutes et d'espoirs. Que je ne pourrais jamais satisfaire.

« Et, j'ai failli oublier, Victoire et son amie Helena. Elles n'ont jamais caché qu'elles te détestaient. Malgré les manières mielleuses de la première… »

Sur ces mots, nous repartîmes en route, afin de nous mêler à l'armée de Rufus Shinra.

*

Voici donc le SOLDAT. La mythique troupe armée de la Shinra se tenait finalement devant nous, au grand complet. Premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes classes. Inutile de dire que les Premières classes n'avaient rien de la puissance ni du charisme que possédaient Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal ou même Faith.

**_Que de beaux compliments nous fais-tu là…_**

_Que veux-tu, Seph. Tous n'ont pas eu la chance de naître Jenovaniser ou d'être Edelweissiser…_

Une douleur m'envahit le crâne.

_Sephiroth !_

**_Epargne-moi ton humour douteux._**

Je secouai la tête, énervée.

Faith nous pria de s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade qui surplombait la salle dans laquelle nous nous étions tous réunis. Nous obéîmes. De mauvaise grâce, toutefois. L'idée d'être exposée à tous leurs regards me filait la chair de poule…

« Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions. Notamment quant à ma présence ici. Commença-t-elle d'une voix claire. »

Des chuchotis s'étaient d'ailleurs déclarés un peu partout dans la salle, tantôt effrayés, tantôt surpris ou simplement impressionnés.

« J'ai combattu aux côtés de certains d'entre vous et en ai formé d'autres. Les autres me connaissent de réputation. La Tueuse de l'Ombre. »

Son surnom laissa planer un froid à travers l'Assemblée. Satisfaite, Faith reprit :

« On m'avait déclarée morte. Il est inutile de vous préciser exactement la raison qui m'a conduite à une telle décision. Sachez simplement qu'Hojo et Groove n'y étaient pas étrangers. »

Un nouveau murmure se propagea dans la foule. Faith eut un sourire. Elle s'était attirée leur sympathie…

**_Une habile manipulatrice…N'est-ce pas ?_**

_Elle semble mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas leur mentir, mais elle est très douée pour sélectionner les vérités qu'ils veulent entendre._

**_Genesis et elle avaient parfois de longues discussions. Intéressantes, par ailleurs. Leurs styles, différents, étaient toujours plaisants à être vus confrontés._**

_J'imagine…_

S'éclaircissant la voix, Faith continua :

« Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous annoncer mon come-back, quelque soit le plaisir que celui-ci vous procure. En vérité, reprit-elle après quelques rires, je viens vous annoncer que vous reprenez du service. Activement, je parle. »

Une ovation se fit entendre. Ils n'avaient pas dû avoir beaucoup à faire, ces derniers temps, à part aider pour la reconstruction.

**_Des brutes sans cervelle…_**

_Ne te montre pas aussi critique. Je suis sûre que tu es excité par la perspective de te battre, toi aussi._

**_…Pas autant que Kadaj._**

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression particulière, si ce n'étaient ses yeux. Ils brillaient. Il voulait se battre. Son sang bouillait.

_L'ambiance y est sans doute pour quelque chose. La frénésie me gagne également, je dois l'avouer._

J'eus un rire gêné. Les regards de Soledad, Kadaj et Faith se tournèrent vers moi. Je leur adressai un signe rassurant, priant Faith de continuer.

« Je ne vous cache pas que l'ennemi que nous allons devoir combattre sera redoutable, puisqu'il ne s'agit de nulle autre que de l'instigatrice de la maladie qui sévit sur notre monde depuis maintenant un certain temps : Epidemia. »

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Un silence d'enterrement. Beaucoup avaient dû perdre des proches par sa faute…

« Nous l'avons localisée : il semble qu'elle se soit matérialisée au village de Nibelheim. Ses habitants sont maintenant tous décédés et sous son contrôle. Il ne reste du village que des cendres. »

Faith murmura quelque chose comme "Morbide, le clin d'oeil…" avant de reprendre :

« Cette bataille ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Il vous faudra tuer hommes, femmes, enfants…sans le moindre discernement. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance qu'ils aient pu réchapper à leur sort. Ce serait une perte de déterminer qui est encore vivant de qui ne l'est pas. De toute façon, leur destin est déjà scellé. »

De rares protestations s'élevèrent. Mais le plus véhément fut Soledad :

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Enfoirée ! Même les enfants…Tu mérites bien de ne pas pouvoir être mère ! »

La claque qu'il reçut retentit dans toute la salle. La surprise nous envahit tous.

« Je ne permettrai à personne de parler ainsi de ce sujet. Pas même à toi. Et ne me fais pas ton regard de chien battu, tu as été ignoble. Le fait que tu sois malade ne m'empêchera pas de te remettre les idées en place autant que nécessaire. C'est clair ? »

Rageusement, Soledad tourna le dos avant de se fondre dans la foule et d'aller s'isoler dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

Faith soupira. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, mais elle ne faillit pas. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, inquiète.

Elle me répondit par un sourire, avant de m'assurer que tout allait bien. Puis elle retira ma main, d'un geste empli de douceur.

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'assemblée, défiant quiconque de faire la moindre remarque. Personne ne s'y avisa.

« Oui, personne ne devra être épargné. Il en va de votre survie et de celle de tous les habitants de notre planète. »

Faith avait délibérément appuyé sur le "notre".Comme si elle voulait me signifier, ainsi qu'à tous ceux au courant de sa situation, qu'elle avait totalement tourné le dos à la personne qu'elle était autrefois sur sa propre planète.

« Hésitez, et vous vous retrouverez sous le joug de cette femme. Hésitez, et vous feriez bientôt parti de ceux qui tenteront d'assassiner votre famille, vos amis. Mais nous ne les laisserons pas faire ! »

Une acclamation retentit dans toute la foule. Pas de doute. Faith avait toutes les qualités d'un leader…

« Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il se pourrait qu'il reste très peu de survivants parmi nos rangs à l'issue de cette bataille. Voire pas du tout. Et je ferais sans doute partie d'une des premières victimes, puisque l'instigatrice d'Epidemia me voue une attention bien particulière en raison de mes dons, entre autres. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de me battre, jusqu'au bout. »

Sa détermination l'entourait d'une incroyable aura, mêlée des ténèbres que lui avait offert Edelweiss. Un silence respectueux avait accueilli chacune de ses paroles.

« Nous servirons de leurre pour couvrir l'arme destinée à la tuer. Je ne peux vous révéler tous les détails, vous m'en voyez navrée. Sachez juste que nos vies n'auront pas beaucoup de poids dans ce qui va se jouer aujourd'hui. Nous sommes, comme qui dirait, des…quantités négligeables. »

Des protestations se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Faith les arrêta d'un geste de la main :

« Comparons-nous au reste de l'humanité, nos vies ont tout de suite moins d'importance. Songez à vos amis, votre famille, que votre sacrifice pourra sauver.

-Nous ne voulons pas être envoyés au casse-pipe ! Hurla grossièrement un vétéran.

-Alors, démissionnez et partez. Fuyez, si vous pensez pouvoir garder la tête haute en sachant que vous avez agi comme un lâche le ferait.

-Ce n'est pas lâche de tenir à la vie. Contra un plus jeune. »

Faith secoua la tête :

« Non, certes. »

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, avant de s'exclamer :

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez silence pour entendre la demoiselle ici présente : Ambre Nemrod. »

Un murmure contrarié s'empara de la foule.

« Faites silence. »

Ils obéirent instantanément. Faith se pencha vers moi :

« Vas-y, Gamine. Rebooste-les. C'est à ton tour.

-T'es marrante, toi. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour parler en public.

-Moi non plus. Ca s'apprend vite, tu vas voir.

-T'es malade ? »

Faith se mit à rire :

« Tu ne voulais pas rétablir la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé réellement, ce jour où le Geostigma a disparu ? Ils portent tous aux nues la Shinra et AVALANCHE…Et te maudissent. Dis-leur donc ce que tu as fait. Qui tu as été. »

Puis elle me poussa sur le devant de l'estrade. Aussitôt, Kadaj me rejoignit. Sa présence me rassurait.

Je pris quelques inspirations, avant de me lancer :

« Euh…Salut. Comme il vous a été dit, je m'appelle Ambre Nemrod. Et voici Kadaj.

-Retournez auprès de l'instigatrice d'Epidemia ! Le Geostigma a échoué, vous vouliez sûrement recommencer ! Hurla quelqu'un. »

D'autres accusations du même genre déferlèrent. Mon cœur se mit à battre à vive allure.

« **SILENCE !** »

La voix de Sephiroth avait retenti, enclenchant un véritable mouvement de panique.

« Le cauchemar est de retour ! »

Certains dégainèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur moi.

« Abaissez vos armes.

-C'est…C'est Sephiroth…

-**Eh bien, oui. La petite idiote qui se trouve en face devant vous a gentiment accepté de partager son corps avec moi. C'est ainsi que je peux m'adresser à vous, pleutres.**

-Tu reverras tes techniques de diplomatie plus tard, Seph. Je crois que tu viens de tout gâcher…

-**Tu comptais leur mentir à mon propos ?**

-Je ne sais pas… »

Sephiroth siffla, vexé.

« **Quelle générosité de ta part.**

-Ca va, hein. Tu les terrorises. Je t'aurais introduit avec un peu plus de…comment dire…délicatesse. Le mot est juste. »

Faith leur ordonna à nouveau de baisser leurs armes, mais aucun n'obéit. Agacée, elle leva le bras. Une sorte de tentacule s'échappa de chacune de leurs ombres et attira leurs armes dans celle-ci.

« Je vous les rendrai quand Ambre se sera exprimée. Merci de votre silence. »

Elle murmura un bref "Font chier, ces mous du bulbe" avant de m'inviter à reprendre. Ce que je fis.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander de nous pardonner pour nos crimes. Nous savons ce que nous avons fait et nous le regrettons sincèrement. Si nous avions trouvé la force de résister à Jenova, peut-être que… »

Je secouai la tête. Je commençai mal.

« Mais ne nous attardons pas sur les peut-être. Le passé est ce qu'il est, immuable. J'aimerais toutefois clarifier certains points, notamment sur l'importance que vous accordez à votre vie. Laissez-moi toutefois vous dire que celle-ci est futile et stérile. »

Des protestations s'élevèrent à nouveau, mais Faith les coupa dans leur élan.

« Merci. J'aimerais vous inviter à reconsidérer vos vies. Ce qu'elles sont en vérité. Un grain de poussière dans l'infini du temps que parcourra l'humanité et Gaïa. Un infime rouage dans le mécanisme complexe de la vie. Chaque vie a son importance. Il serait toutefois idiot de les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Si vous deviez choisir entre sauver un animal ou un être humain, vous n'hésiteriez pas. C'est la même chose ici. Nous avons le choix : sauver nos petites vies pour un temps limité, et condamner l'humanité toute entière, ou accepter d'aller au-devant de la mort, pour permettre à ceux qui nous sont chers de continuer à vivre. Parents, pensez à vos enfants. Enfants, pensez à vos parents. Frères, pensez à votre moitié de sang. Maris, femmes, songez à votre amour. Enfin, songez à vos amis. Songez à leurs sourires ravis, quand sera éloignée à jamais Epidemia. »

Mes mots avaient visiblement frappés juste. Ils avaient cessé de nous insulter, prêtant une oreille attentive à mes propos.

« J'ai dû moi-même faire des choix. Des choix difficiles. Possédée par Jenova, j'ai réveillé d'entre les morts Sephiroth, qui n'a pu lui non plus se soustraire à son joug. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Cette histoire, ils la connaissaient tous. Mais la suite les surprendrait sûrement…

« J'imagine qu'on vous a dit que Cloud Strife, du groupuscule AVALANCHE, m'avait tué lors d'un héroïque combat, mais que j'étais revenu par l'aide de ténébreuses forces, sans toutefois suffisamment de pouvoir pour permettre à Jenova de reprendre le contrôle de ses Incarnés et de Gaïa ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Le service de propagande de Shinra avait bien fait son travail…

« L'histoire ne s'est pas déroulée exactement de cette manière.

-Pas exactement ? Tu veux rire ? Ils ont menti sur toute la ligne ! S'emporta Kadaj. »

Il s'adressa à la foule, d'un ton résolu qui forçait l'admiration :

« Ma sœur, pour tous vous sauver, s'est sacrifiée. Elle a lutté contre Jenova avant de trancher son aile de ténèbres. Et Cloud lui a donné le coup de grâce. Mais sans son courage, nous serions tous morts. »

Je lui pris la main, lui demandant d'un regard de me laisser la parole. Il obtempéra, surpris par l'aigreur de celui-ci. Ses mots m'avaient fait plaisir…Mais ils étaient emplis de mensonge.

« Kadaj s'emporte. Il ne voit pas comment sont les choses. »

Faith parut prête à intervenir, convaincue que la foule était séduite et qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Mais je lui fis signe de ne pas s'interposer.

**_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques tout ?_**

**_Je refuse de remplacer un mensonge par un autre mensonge. Je n'ai rien d'une héroïne._**

« A vrai dire, à cet instant précis, je n'ai jamais réellement songé à tous vous sauver. Sauver la vie de mes frères, de mes amies…C'était bien la seule chose que j'avais en tête. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de me sacrifier. N'imaginez pas un quelconque courage là-dedans. J'ai simplement refusé de les voir mourir, par ma faute. Par ma main.

Certes, j'ai lutté. Mais ne pas le faire, c'aurait été monstrueux. Ma conscience ne l'aurait pas supporté. Vous savez pourquoi je suis morte ? »

Un silence fut la seule réponse que je reçus.

« Je n'ai pas eu le moindre courage. Si j'en avais eu, j'aurais lutté, continuellement, contre la présence de Jenova et de Sephiroth, possédé à l'époque, et j'aurais vécu. Je ne me serais pas laissé mourir, jusqu'à ce que la Rivière de la Vie me porte secours. »

Lâche. Je l'avais été, en renonçant ainsi à la vie que l'on m'avait offerte. Mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Jamais.

« La vie est un cadeau. N'y renoncez jamais. Battez-vous pour elle. Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre pour sauver le monde. Qui cela importe, si un quidam que personne ne connaît est sauvé ? Soyons honnêtes…Battez-vous pour ceux à qui vous tenez. Battez-vous pour vous-mêmes. Que vous puissiez vous dire : je l'ai fait. Que vos ancêtres n'aient pas à rougir de vous et votre famille baisser les yeux. Battez-vous pour vivre. Même si cela ne suffit pas toujours, au moins aurez-vous la conscience tranquille. Au moins sauriez-vous que vous avez fait parti de ceux qui ont œuvré pour la vie. Ne laissez pas la lâcheté vous envahir. Vous pouvez la vaincre. Il suffit d'y croire. Toutefois, je ne blâmerai personne si vous veniez à décider de prendre la porte. Si vous veniez à décider de rejoindre vos familles, vos villes…Faites-le, dans ce cas. Que personne n'entre à reculons dans ce champ de bataille. Il y a d'autres guerres à mener ailleurs. A vous de choisir à laquelle vous souhaiter prendre part. Une guerre pour la vie…ou des intérêts personnels. »

Une silhouette se détacha de la foule. Un jeune homme.

« Ma femme vient d'avoir un enfant, et sa demeure n'est pas éloignée de Nibelheim. J'aimerais la permission d'emmener quelques hommes avec moi pour procéder à une évacuation des villages attenants. »

Je me tournai vers Faith, indécise. Celle-ci s'adressa à lui, d'un ton rassurant :

« Je viens de recevoir un appel de la WRO. Ils vont se charger de tout cela. Vous pouvez battre, le cœur en paix. »

L'homme acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Il reprit sa place, tandis que Faith faisait réapparaître leurs armes.

« Tu as bien parlé, gamine. T'as un bon bagout.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Oh non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Pas vrai, Kadaj ? »

Celui-ci opina du chef, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres. Faith se mit à rire, puis elle m'ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Soledad.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

J'acquiesçai, étonnée. Faith me fit un clin d'œil, qui eut un bizarre d'effet avec le cache-œil qu'elle arborait, comme toujours.

Je le suivis jusqu'au coin tranquille dans lequel il s'était terré.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Soledad acquiesça. Il fouilla un instant ses poches avant d'en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une, avant de m'en tendre une autre :

« T'en veux ? »

Je secouai la tête :

« Pas dans ton état… »

Il ricana.

« Je suis déjà trop mal en point pour que ça y change quelque chose. Mais mon père n'en sait rien. Garde ça pour toi, ok ? »

Je le lui promis, malgré mon inquiétude. Ses poumons devaient déjà être dans un sale état, inutile d'en rajouter plus.

« Je dois te paraître pathétique, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Soledad ?

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Ambre. Je sais comment tu me voyais, comment tous les autres me voyaient. Faith m'a percé à jour, tu sais. De l'innocent que tout le monde plaignait, il n'est en vérité qu'un petit con arrogant qui profite de ses malheurs pour s'attirer des attentions. Misérable.

-Tu n'es pas misérable, Soledad.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu détestes cette facette de moi. Ils sont rares à l'apprécier.

-J'apprendrai à la connaître. Je ne veux pas être bercée d'illusions plus longtemps… »

Soledad tira une taffe d'un air agacé :

« T'en as pas marre ? Toujours à réconforter, à rassurer…Et tes propres sentiments, alors ? T'es pas obligée de te forcer pour moi.

-Je ne me force pas.

-Arrête d'avoir réponse à tout ! Arrête de te montrer aussi conciliante ! Dis-moi ce que t'as sur le cœur, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, contrariée :

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Je vais te le dire : Tu es le roi des cons au pays des imbéciles ! M'exclamai-je. »

Soledad parut surpris par ma grossièreté et ma virulence. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que j'y mette les formes ?

« Tu ne fais que te centrer sur toi-même, au point de te bercer d'illusions et de te persuader que personne ne sera jamais capable d'apprécier ce qu'il y a en toi. Kadaj t'apprécie. Faith t'apprécie. Ton père t'adore sûrement. Et je t'apprécie, vraiment. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu portes le nom des Tuesti. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu portes le nom des Tuesti. C'est d'abord parce que j'aime tes sourires, quand ils ne sont pas feints. Ils sont incroyablement lumineux…

-Moque-toi de moi.

-Je suis sérieuse. Tu es beau, Soledad. Tes sourires sont magnifiques. Tes regards fascinants. Et ce n'est pas une maladie qui les ternira, ni même une brûlure. Qui ternira ce que tu es. Je t'apprécie beaucoup…mais je ne t'aime pas. »

Soledad sursauta.

« Tu savais ? Depuis quand ?

-Le début, je dirais. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Tes attentions m'ont toujours fait plaisir…Mais je ne peux y répondre.

-Et pourquoi cela, si tu me trouves si beau que ça ?

-Parce que j'aime déjà Kadaj. »

Soledad manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre cigarette.

« Ton frère ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment frères et sœurs. Jenova nous a simplement marqués ici, voilà tout. Mais nous ne sommes pas du même sang. Et je l'aime.

-Mais il ne t'aime pas ! Alors que moi, je pourrais t'offrir tout mon amour ! Je m'offrirai tout à toi ! »

Je secouai la tête, désolée.

« Soledad…Si Kadaj n'avait pas existé, nous aurions peut-être pu essayer…Mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Je ne peux pas. »

Je lui pris la main, mais il me repoussa d'un geste énervé.

« Soledad, tu es un garçon formidable. Vraiment. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais être heureux ensemble. J'aime Kadaj. Peu importe si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés… »

Je lui adressai un sourire triste :

« Tu sais, on dit parfois que l'on prend plus de plaisir à aimer qu'à être aimé. S'il ne répond pas à mes sentiments, je l'accepterai. Mais je ne trahirai jamais l'amour que j'éprouve à son égard. Jamais. »

Soledad écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur d'un geste rageur.

« Je n'arriverais pas à me satisfaire de cela… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser court, qu'il rompit le premier.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'as-tu ressenti, Soledad ? As-tu vu la moindre différence avec les filles qui t'ont embrassé, autrefois ? »

Il hésita, un bref instant, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non…Répondit-il d'une voix troublée.

-Tes sentiments à mon égard vont s'atténuer. Ils reviendront à l'amitié. Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, Soledad. Un jour, tu trouveras celle qui t'est destinée. Celle dont les baisers te transmettront un véritable message d'amour. »

Sur ces mots, je déposai une bise sur sa joue :

« Nous restons amis, Soledad. Une amitié inaltérable. »

Puis je me dirigeai vers Faith. Celle-ci parut heureuse de me revoir :

« Alors ?

-Je te raconterai plus tard. Dis-moi tout.

-Des convois vont être organisés pour transporter tous les membres du SOLDAT jusqu'à destination. Soledad, Kadaj, toi et moi serons dans le même convoi. Tiens, au fait. »

Elle déposa dans mes bras un uniforme de troisième classe du SOLDAT. Casque y compris.

« Enfile ça. Je vais donner le même à Soledad. Kadaj est déjà habillé et nous attend dans ledit convoi. Ne le faisons pas attendre.

-Et pour la WRO ?

-Kaika a négocié : les trois-quarts des troupes pour l'évacuation des villes attenantes et la contre-attaque si nous venions à échouer, l'autre quart nous rejoindra là-bas avec l'unité 6 robotisée. Elle sera à leurs côtés.

-Et AVALANCHE ?

-Ils sont prévenus. Rufus m'a appelé : Genesis et Charlotte sont à leurs côtés. On dirait que tout se goupille bien, pour l'instant. »

J'acquiesçai à sa remarque. Je m'excusai, la quittant pour me rendre dans les vestiaires féminins qui jouxtaient la salle et me changer.

Je dissimulai mes cheveux d'argents sous mon uniforme et couvris le reste grâce à mon casque. J'étais méconnaissable.

**_C'est le grand jour, semble-t-il._**

_Ouais. C'est enfin arrivé._

**_Nerveuse ?_**

_Pas vraiment._

J'allais rejoindre les autres, suivant Faith jusqu'à notre convoi. Son sourire laissait entendre que celui-ci lui avait tout raconté de notre entrevue. Soledad avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu moins défait que tout à l'heure…Lui avait-elle parlé ?

**_Cela m'étonne de ta part._**

_Ma seule préoccupation est de retrouver Alex, pour l'instant. J'aviserai le reste plus tard. J'ai tout le temps de m'inquiéter, une fois arrivée là-bas._

**_Ne laisse pas la peur ou la colère prendre le dessus. Les cellules de Jenova en profiteraient…_**

Je soupirai. J'avais presque oublié…

_J'ai autre chose à penser. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais gaffe._

**_Tu as intérêt. De mon côté, je m'activerai à t'aider. Tu auras bien besoin de mes yeux pour éviter les attaques mortelles d'Edelweiss et repérer la Cetra…_**

_Charlotte._

**_Oui, Charlotte._**

Sephiroth se tut avec un rire amusé. Je reportai mon attention sur les gens qui m'entouraient. Soledad était à mes côtés, tout comme Kadaj. Faith était plus loin, discutant avec quelques soldats de sa connaissance…

Un bruit affreux se fit entendre. Je me tournai vers Soledad. Je devais être seule à l'avoir entendue, vu le vacarme qui régnait ici.

Il avait repris son mouchoir et en couvrait sa bouche, d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Soledad acquiesça. Il rangea son mouchoir, essuyant le coin de sa bouche.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Pas de problèmes ? Tu es blanc comme un linge ! Et ce sang…

-Chut ! »

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche. Son visage se fit suppliant.

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je veux me battre. A tes côtés.

-Soledad…

-S'il te plaît. »

Je me tus, respectant sa volonté. Mais cela me déplaisait franchement. Il n'était pas en état…S'il avait de nouveau une crise, il…il mourrait sûrement.

Je me rongeai furieusement l'ongle, subitement prise de nervosité.

**_Concentre-toi sur ton objectif. Et rien d'autre._**

Facile à dire…

Les paysages défilaient, l'heure tournait, la nuit tombait. Et nous nous rapprochions. De Nibelheim. De la guerre. De notre mort, peut-être. Ou du dernier espoir qu'il nous restait…

Soledad…Résiste, s'il te plaît…Et vis. Vis, comme nous essayerons tous de le faire.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Pas simple à écrire, celui-là non plus…Mais sympa à faire.

J'avais dit que je révélerais le passé de Soledad dans le troisième tome, et c'est arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que cela vous a surpris…et plu aussi, bien sûr.

Pour ce qui est du point de vue de Faith, Ambre et Kadaj sur la vie, il s'agit du mien. Un peu défaitiste, non ? J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis là-dessus…

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Lys9191 : C'est un gag cliché, mais je l'adore. Le meilleur dans Banal Fantasy Origins : « Bah, ca aurait pu être pire. Son cerveau aurait pu subir des dommages irréparables et il mourrait donc dans les secondes qui suivent… ». Je ne connais pas le truc par cœur, mais tu devines la suite ^^. Pour les noms des monstres, regarde sur ff7 . fr

C'est là que je les ai trouvés. Si tu savais comme j'ai galéré…

J'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic et suis disposée à t'aider si tu en as besoin. Bisous.

Mélain : T'inquiète, je veux juste vérifier deux-trois trucs, pas me faire passer pour une malade. Le truc de la prière de Genesis, je trouve que ça s'accordait assez bien avec le personnage. Du moins, comme je le vois.

Pour l'idée du cœur, c'était un peu téléphoné, comme idée, mais je voulais quelque chose de simple, qui ne s'étale pas sur des pages et des pages. Quatre heures du mat, on est tout de suite moins inspirés, hein ?

A très vite, bisous.

Pas de reviews de Melior cette fois-ci. Dois-je en déduire que le chapitre précédent lui a déplu ? J'espère que non ^^. Je t'attends avec impatience !

Vous aussi, je vous attends avec impatience. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.  
Bonne soirée, bonnes vacances, et à la prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc au vingtième chapitre d'Epidemia…Et dire que ce tome n'est pas près de se finir…Enfin, je pense…On devrait approcher les trente chapitres avant de voir arriver la conclusion, si je calcule bien.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes laissées dans le précédent chapitre, je promets de faire plus attention. J'écris un peu frénétiquement, et j'ai souvent du mal à repérer mes fautes…Le correcteur WORD et bonpatron seront mes amis pour ce chapitre-ci.

Cette fois-ci, on passe au point de vue d'Audrey, et on entre directement dans l'action. Pas trop tôt, hein ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'avion d'AVALANCHE, en train d'atterrir, se révéla à nous. Apparemment, nous nous trouvions à quelques kilomètres du village de Nibelheim. Une forte odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air.

« On dirait qu'ils étaient déjà au courant…Signalai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Utilité de notre intervention : zéro. Rufus Shinra a dû douter de nos compétences…

-On va leur faire signe. Suggéra Lucile en m'ignorant totalement. »

Faire signe…Était-ce réellement faire signe que de hurler dans un mégaphone de nous attendre, que nous allions les accompagner ? Bizarrement, j'avais un doute.

Rude alla poser l'hélicoptère dans un endroit sûr et nous allâmes les rejoindre. Les regards peu amènes, que dis-je, assassins, qu'ils nous adressèrent ne nous inspirèrent guère confiance, mais nous leur adressâmes un sourire.

« On est dans le même camp, les gars ! Tenta Reno avec un air malin. »

Pour preuve de sa bonne foi, il agita un mouchoir blanc en signe de reddition. Quel crétin…Plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais comment Lucile avait pu s'amouracher de ce type…

« Nous venons en paix, chocobo blond ! Ajouta-t-elle en direction de Cloud. »

Quoique…Ils allaient plutôt bien, finalement.

« Vous venez enlever la Cetra ? Lança Vincent Valentine d'un ton acerbe.

-Vincent ! Depuis le temps…Comment te portes-tu ? Demandai-je, sincèrement heureuse de le retrouver.

-Notre ami de toujours ! Ajouta Lucile en se jetant sur lui pour l'enserrer de ses petits bras. »

Sans hésitation, il la repoussa. Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et se précipita vers Reno. Ils se concertèrent du regard un bref instant, avant de signer leur torse en lançant un tonitruant :

« VADE RETRO VALENTINE ! »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Mon dieu…

« Nous n'en voulons pas à la Cetra. Les détrompa Rude, sans doute aussi désespéré que moi par l'attitude de son collègue et ami. Nous venons vous apporter notre aide pour combattre Edelweiss…

-Alors, vous êtes au courant, vous aussi ? S'étonna Tifa. Nous avons dû fouiller les archives de Cosmo Canyon pour trouver son identité…Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Faith nous l'a dit. »

Mais faites-la taire, faites-la taire, bon dieu ! Malgré nos trois regards noirs, Lucile ne parut guère gênée :

« Quoi ? On est alliés maintenant, il faudrait peut-être les renseigner un peu, non ?

-Il y a détails à révéler et détails tops secrets, Lulu chérie. Lui signala Reno avec tact. Et celui-ci faisait partie des tops secrets.

-Oups.

-Vous plaisantez ? »

L'homme qui venait de lancer cette phrase avait de courts cheveux blonds, le visage marqué par le temps, et d'incroyables yeux, d'un bleu océan.

« Faith…Elle bosserait pour Edelweiss ? Pas possible ! Elle…

-Elle a travaillé pour Edelweiss, nuance. Rectifia Reno.

-Et pourquoi aurait-elle changé de camp ? Demanda Loz, méfiant.

-On pourrait te demander la même chose. Répliquai-je d'un ton amer. »

Loz prit la mouche, mais son frère, Yazoo, posa une main sur son épaule, l'incitant à se calmer.

« Si, éventuellement, on acceptait de vous croire…Pourquoi vous allier à nous ? La Shinra dispose d'une force armée sans pareille et AVALANCHE et nous-mêmes…

-Pourquoi faire la distinction ? Ne faites-vous pas vous-même partie d'AVALANCHE ? »

Yazoo et Loz adressèrent au chocobo doré un regard reconnaissant. Tiens, il se décidait à se sociabiliser…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il ne les détourna pas. Je me sentis rougir.

_Ne faiblis pas…N'as-tu pas pris une décision ?_

Tiens, encore cette mystérieuse voix…Je secouai la tête, la chassant du même coup. J'ignorai les regards intrigués qui se posaient sur moi et invita Yazoo à continuer son raisonnement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer être d'une grande aide, militairement parlant. Que nous vaut donc cet ultime honneur que cette alliance proposée ?

-Hmm, mais c'est que tu es intelligent, l'endive ambulante ! Lança Reno d'un air appréciateur. En fait…

-Nous avons appris que vous disposiez d'une arme contre Edelweiss. Nous aimerions pouvoir vous aider à l'exploiter de la meilleure façon possible. L'interrompit Rude, faisant fi des regards outrés que lui adressait son camarade roux.

-La Shinra a toujours su où elle pouvait tirer meilleur profit. Ce n'est guère étonnant…Fit remarquer Vincent, le visage voilé de toute expression.

-J'ai toujours su que tu nous adorais, Valentine. C'est presque une déclaration d'amour que tu nous fais là ! »

Le regard noir que Vincent lui adressa abstint Reno de tout autre commentaire.

« Alors, cette arme ?

-Déposez les vôtres au sol et nous vous la montrerons. »

Nous obéîmes sans discuter. Il s'agissait de ne pas perdre plus de temps que nous n'en avions déjà perdu…La nuit était sur le point de tomber et cette odeur de brûlé flottait toujours dans l'air…

« Charlotte, Genesis, vous pouvez sortir ! S'exclama Tifa en direction de l'avion. »

La rampe de celui-ci se déroula et tous deux en sortirent alors.

« Pas drôle, on venait juste d'attaquer les préliminaires…Soupira Charlotte. »

Genesis détrompa aussitôt nos expressions étonnées et lubriques :

« Il ne s'est rien passé, hormis dans la tête du _Don de la déesse._

-Passons. Les bureaucrates ici présents aimeraient voir ton arme, Gamine. L'informa Cid. Si on peut appeler ça une arme…

-Les bureaucr… ? »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme si elle venait seulement de prendre conscience de notre présence.

« LES FILLES ! QUELLE JOIE DE VOUS REVOIR ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers nous et en nous enlaçant.

-C'est aussi une grande joie pour nos tympans. Déclarâmes Cloud et moi en chœur. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du blondinet. Je le lui rendis.

« Vous voulez voir mon arme, c'est ça ?

-Non, on voulait te voir faire du ski…D'après toi ?

-Toujours aussi cynique, ma chère Hippie Communiste. »

Charlotte fouilla dans les poches de sa tenue avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'une expression de triomphe :

« TADAM ! »

Dans sa main, une sorte de poignard d'une couleur verte phosphorescente. Un poignard qui ne devait pas dépasser les quinze centimètres…

« Alors ? Pourquoi ces regards sceptiques ?

-C'est donc ça qui est censé battre Edelweiss…Murmura pensivement Rude.

-Tu es bien sûre de toi, Charlotte ? Lui demandai-je, moi-même prise d'un doute.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est petite qu'elle n'est pas efficace. Déclara Lucile. N'est-ce pas, Reno ? AÏE ! Non, ne me pince pas ! Ça fait mal !

-Ne t'avise pas de répéter une chose pareille…Tu ne voudrais pas que je leur révèle la vidéo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas la vidéo !

-Quelle vidéo ? Demandai-je avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Une vidéo…Pfouh…Vous allez adorer.

-Fais partager ! S'exclama le vieux et lubrique blond.

-A la place de Shera, je ne me gênerais pas pour te frapper et te torturer, Cid. Fit remarquer Tifa en faisant craquer ses articulations.

-Alors, ne te mets pas à sa place, hein ? Je blaguais…

-Il serait peut-être temps de revenir à nos affaires, vous ne pensez pas ? Lança Cloud à la cantonade, aussitôt approuvé par Vincent et Genesis. »

Un rire gêné lui répondit. Et nous nous calmâmes presque aussitôt. Dur de croire que la situation pouvait être aussi grave, étant donné les allures d'échappés de l'asile que nous nous donnions…

Et dire que c'était sur nous que le monde comptait pour les sauver…De vrais héros au rabais. Mais où est donc passé Indiana Jones quand on a besoin de lui ?

« Les armées de la Shinra avancent en ce moment et arriveront dans la soirée. Elles vont servir à nous couvrir et à couvrir Faith, Ambre et Kadaj qui se cacheront parmi eux. Les informa Reno alors que nous reprîmes nos armes et commencions à nous mettre en route.

-Un leurre ? La Shinra fait toujours autant preuve d'humanité, à ce que je vois…Persifla Vincent.

-C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir !

-Lulu chérie, si tu as un meilleur plan à proposer, dis-le tout de suite. Je serais preneur. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. »

En d'autres termes, ferme-la, si je comprends bien. Il ne pourrait pas dire les choses clairement ?

Je bouchai mon nez d'une main. L'odeur devait insupportable !

« Cette odeur de brûlé…

-On dirait qu'Edelweiss réitère l'exploit de Sephiroth. Fit remarquer Reno. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait de simples grillades mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas… »

Aussitôt, une silhouette nous dépassa. Celle de Tifa, qui s'était mise à courir.

« Tifa, non ! S'exclama Cloud qui s'efforça de la rattraper. »

Mauvais ça…Très mauvais !

« Je crois que pour la discrétion, c'est raté…Fit remarquer Yazoo en se précipitant à leur poursuite, suivi de son frère, Loz. »

Mais quels cons ! Quels cons !

A mon tour, je me précipitai à leur suite, et fut bientôt dépassée par Lucile, Reno et un Rude bien peu crédule quant à nos chances de survie. Cid, Charlotte, Genesis et Vincent me rattrapèrent bien vite. Ils me coupèrent dans ma route.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On ne peut pas les laisser y aller seuls !

-Ils viennent de nous offrir une diversion certaine. Il faut en profiter. Peut-être que nous n'aurons même pas besoin de l'intervention de l'armée… »

La constatation de Vincent acheva de me calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

Genesis déploya son aile couleur ténèbres et prit Charlotte dans ses bras. Vincent, lui, se drapa de sa cape écarlate et bondit. Ses pieds, bientôt, ne touchèrent plus le sol. Il déployait le même pouvoir que ce jour où il nous avait sauvé des Incarnés et d'Ambre, ce jour où tous étaient encore possédés par Jenova…

« Nous allons profiter de l'occasion. Vous, rejoignez les autres. Et empêchez Cloud et Tifa de faire une énorme…

-Connerie ? Suggérai-je à Charlotte.

-C'est bien le mot. Approuva-t-elle. Allez, bon courage ! »

Vincent l'appuya d'un hochement de tête. Et tous trois s'envolèrent…vers d'autres cieux ?

« Je suppose qu'on n'a pas trop le choix…Soupirai-je. »

Je me tournai vers Cid. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage :

« J'espère que vous avez encore de bons os…

-J'ai trente-cinq ans, gamine ! Trente-cinq ans ! Ne me traite pas de vieux débris !

-On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Je me mis à courir, suivie de près par Cid. Plutôt bien conservé, finalement…

La fumée qui se propageait dans tout le village me fit tousser. Tout n'était plus que flammes et cendres…

« Cloud ! Tifa ! Tout le monde ! Où êtes-vous ? Criai-je. »

Pas de réponse.

« Cid, vous les voyez ?

-Pas plus que toi ! »

Shit, le village n'était pourtant pas si grand que ça !

Des bruits se firent entendre. Des bruits de pas. Je me retournai, dans l'espoir qu'il s'agissait d'AVALANCHE, Lucile, Reno et Rude.

Mauvaise pioche.

« A COUVERT ! »

Des zombies…Des tas de zombies ! Je rattrapai Cid et nous cherchâmes à toute vitesse une cachette.

« C'est une blague…Après Final Fantasy, je me retrouve dans Resident Evil…

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Rien, Cid. Vous savez qui ils sont ?

-Des habitants du village. Apparemment, Edelweiss a réussi à les avoir. Tu n'as pas vu les fils qui transperçaient leur poitrine ? Dégueulasse…

-Merde…Et les autres qui se retrouvent au milieu de tout ça… »

Je sortis mon pistolet de service et le chargeai.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, Edelweiss peut les contrôler grâce à leur cœur, hein ?

-Ouais, c'est bien ça. »

Je déglutis.

« Vous avez une arme ? »

Cid opina du chef et sortit d'une poche un flingue du même calibre que le mien.

« Je me suis dit que ma lance ne serait peut-être pas suffisante, pour le coup…Dommage que j'ai manqué de fric pour une mitraillette…Et de permis, surtout.

-J'ai un plan à proposer : on sort, on se fraye un chemin et on retrouve les autres. Si on tombe sur Edelweiss, on l'occupe jusqu'à ce que Charlotte puisse lui régler son compte. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Tu proposes de foncer dans le tas ? Ça me plaît, ça. »

Je lui adressai un vague sourire, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer !

_Courage…Encore quelques temps…_

Et elle ne pourrait pas la fermer, elle ? Je suis en train de virer folle…

Je me relevai et invitai Cid à sortir de la cachette que nous nous étions trouvés.

Les premiers villageois arrivèrent. Je les pointai de mon arme :

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont en vie ?

-Si on commence à se le demander, on va rapidement se trouver sous terre ! Cours ! »

Tel un signal de départ, Cid ouvrit le feu. Et bigrement bien. Deux de ces « zombies » s'effondrèrent, leurs liens avec Edelweiss rompus.

Il se mit à courir et je le suivis. Mon doigt tremblait sur la détente, mais je ne parvenais pas à tirer. Ils étaient peut-être vivants…Ils avaient peut-être des proches qui les attendait, loin d'ici…

Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. Je faussai compagnie à Cid et me dirigeai vers leur source. Un véritable cercle de morts-vivants s'était créé…et, en leur centre…

« Alex ! »

Distrait par ma voix, il ne put éviter le coup de l'un d'eux, qui le projeta à terre.

Je me précipitai vers lui, éloignant celui qui l'avait attaqué d'un coup de pied.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! M'écriai-je en éloignant tant bien que mal les ennemis de mes coups. »

Il me prit aussitôt la main et tendit l'autre en direction du cercle. Un rai de lumière blanche en sortit et ouvrit un passage.

« Viens ! »

J'obtempérai et me laissai mener par sa poigne.

« Alex !

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je ne peux pas te laisser au milieu de ces gars… »

Il m'avait oubliée…La maladie avait-elle donc progressé à ce point ?

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'ai été envoyée pour défaire Edelweiss. Je m'appelle Audrey Dubois.

-Audrey… »

Alex s'arrêta dans sa folle course. Il plaqua une main contre son front, une grimace de douleur s'affichant sur son visage.

« Je…Je te connais ?

-…Oui. Oui, tu me connais. »

A ces mots, Alex poussa un véritable cri de souffrance et ne put continuer à tenir debout. Il prit sa tête de ses deux mains, hurlant de façon discontinue.

« Alex ! Alex, réponds-moi ! »

Déjà, ils s'approchaient…

« Alex, il faut te lever ! On doit s'enfuir ! »

Ses hurlements ne cessaient pas. Il semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Je le soulevai sur mon dos, m'assurant de garder une main libre pour mon arme. Heureusement qu'il ne pesait pas bien lourd…Suffisamment toutefois pour que nous soyons ralentis.

Un nouveau poids se fit sentir sous mon dos. Je m'effondrai et Alex se retrouva projeté plus loin, son corps courbé dans une douloureuse forme.

Une main saisit mon poignet et me força à me lever. La main d'une de ces marionnettes…

Son autre main s'empressa de se serrer autour de mon cou. Je ne tardai pas à suffoquer.

C'était fini…C'était arrivé si vite…Ma mort…Ma fin…

_Tiens bon ! Tiens bon, bordel !_

Désolée, qui que tu sois. On dirait que je n'ai pas comblé tes attentes…

La pression s'effaça subitement. Je m'effondrai à terre et je pus recommencer à respirer. Je levai les yeux vers mon sauveur :

« Cloud ! »

Il m'aida à me remettre sur pieds.

« Mets-toi à couvert et protège-le. Tifa ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose… »

Il m'adressa un dernier regard et se mit à courir dans une direction.

Je me décidai à lui obéir. Je repris Alexis sur mon dos :

« Reprends-toi. Ta sœur a besoin de toi.

-E…Edelweiss…Elle est…si proche…

-Mais c'est qu'il a le sens de l'observation, ce petit ! »

Cette voix me glaça le sang dans les veines. Mais plus que ça, ce furent les fils qui transpercèrent la poitrine qui m'envahirent de terreur.

« Je suis contente, j'ai trouvé un nouveau jouet ! Hi hi ! »

Alex, dans un réflexe que je ne l'aurais pas imaginé posséder à cet instant, avait pu éviter l'attaque d'Edelweiss. Je le voyais se relever. Mais moi…

Une paralysie s'empara entièrement de mon corps. Edelweiss s'approcha de moi. Ses mains caressèrent mon visage et un frisson me parcourut :

« Quelle sera ta première mission, ma petite marionnette ? »

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je sais ! Et si tu le tuais ? Si tu tuais le frère de ta meilleure amie ? Quel jeu amusant ! »

Edelweiss claqua des doigts. Mes jambes se mirent en branle, et je m'avançai vers Alexis. Mon bras se tendit vers lui, ce même bras qui soutenait mon arme.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Pourquoi…Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à résister ?

J'allais…J'allais le tuer…

Mon doigt appuya sur la gâchette et une balle partit. Dans son épaule.

Il poussa un déchirant cri de souffrance.

« Tss…Tu manques vraiment d'entraînement…Je t'ai dit de le tuer, Audrey ! »

Non…Je n'allais pas…NON !

« Mais à quoi joues-tu donc encore, Audrey ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule ! »

Lucile, car c'était elle, me donna un coup de pied, envoyant valser l'arme qui se trouvait dans ma main.

« Reno, je te charge de surveiller Alex ! Fais gaffe, il est fragile ! »

Celui-ci opina du chef, et le soutint avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« On dirait que vous êtes tous décidés à me rejoindre, aujourd'hui…Quelle joie de voir s'agrandir ma petite armée !

-Désolée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire partie de tes rangs, Edelweiss. A ce jeu-là, je serais plus forte que Faith et Audrey. Tu as toujours eu besoin que je sois là pour t'aider, décidément.

-Ferme-la et cours ! M'écriai-je. Va-t-en loin d'ici ! »

Je me mis en position d'attaque, bien malgré moi. Lucile eut un sourire :

« Edelweiss, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je combatte contre elle ? C'est d'un pathétique…et surtout d'un cliché. Enfin… »

Lucile rengaina son arme, à ma grande surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tire-moi dessus !

-Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille. On va s'affronter à la loyale. Et je vais t'assommer. Ainsi, tu ne feras plus de mal jusqu'à ce qu'Edelweiss soit neutralisée.

-Tu es bien vaniteuse pour espérer me vaincre…Attaque-la ! »

Je me jetais sur elle, mais Lucile esquiva aisément mon assaut et répliqua d'une balayette qui manqua me faire tomber.

« Je me suis entraînée un peu avec Reno…On dirait que ça a porté ses fruits. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi…

-Arrête de prendre les choses aussi légèrement et achève-moi ! Si tu ne le fais pas…Je vais te tuer ! Je vais finir par te tuer ! »

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, tandis qu'elle parait un de mes coups de poings :

« Cela n'arrivera pas…J'ai toujours été plus forte que toi ! Toujours ! »

Son pied manqua s'écraser contre mon visage. Je fis un bond en arrière, hésitant entre soulagement de ne pas avoir eu à sentir cette douleur et consternation d'être toujours debout.

« Tu as toujours eu besoin de moi ! De ma présence, de mon aide ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Contente-toi de me tuer ! »

Elle glissa jusqu'à moi et ses mains emprisonnèrent ma nuque :

« Nous sommes amies, Audrey…Je préfère mourir avec toi que vivre sans toi… »

Elle balança sa tête en arrière avant de m'asséner un coup sur le crâne. Des étoiles brillèrent devant mes yeux. Mais je n'étais toujours pas neutralisée…

« Les choses iraient plus vite si je m'en occupais moi-même ! Incapable ! »

Ces mots prononcés, Edelweiss disparut. Et elle réapparut derrière Lucile, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

« Tu as perdu…

-Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place ! »

Quelques secondes après, les liens furent rompus, mon cœur retrouva son rythme normal. Et je pus de nouveau avoir le contrôle sur mon corps.

« Désolée de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt…

-Charlotte ! »

Elle pointa son arme sur Edelweiss :

« Éloigne-toi d'elle si tu ne veux pas que mal te soit fait !

-Mais quel ton théâtral adoptes-tu là ! Tu as sans doute oublié que je tenais ton amie en joue…Ce serait plutôt à moi de te donner des ordres…

-Je ne crois pas, non. »

Des bras entourèrent Lucile et la soulevèrent dans les airs. Vincent !

Il déposa Lucile auprès de moi puis s'éloigna, tandis que Genesis atterrissait aux côtés de Charlotte :

« Tu aurais pu faire attention ! Tu as failli te casser quelque chose, à tomber d'aussi haut…

-Désolée, Gen-kun !

-Pas devant tout le monde, enfin !

-Mais vous avez fini vos jérémiades d'amoureux ? Nous sommes en guerre ! Me mis-je à hurler, excédée. »

Charlotte toussota, gênée. Et elle pointa de nouveau son arme sur Edelweiss :

« On dirait bien que tu es faite, très chère.

-Tu as réussi à trouver l'arme…J'aurais dû passer plus de temps sur les protections… »

Edelweiss recula. Un sourire malin aux lèvres, elle claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une véritable troupe de marionnettes humaines formèrent une barrière entre elle et nous.

« Il est temps pour moi de retrouver mon sergent…Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de me revoir… »

Elle disparut, nous laissant seuls avec cette bande.

Je ramassai mon arme, tandis que Lucile commençait à tirer.

« Reste en arrière, Charlotte. Ordonna Genesis.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui aie l'arme !

-Ton action de tout à l'heure était suffisamment imprudente…Laisse-nous cette partie du boulot et réserve-toi pour Edelweiss. »

Sitôt dit, il se précipita vers la troupe et, au sens propre, fendit le cœur d'une grande part d'entre eux.

Repoussant mes répugnances, je pointai mon arme sur eux. Et je tirai.

Je touchai l'un d'eux, qui s'effondra au sol. Une nausée s'empara de mon estomac, mais je ne la laissai pas prendre le dessus. Je continuai à tirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'ennemi devant nous.

« Elle a parlé d'un sergent…Murmurai-je.

-Sûrement de Faith ! Il faut qu'on la trouve avant Edelweiss, les troupes armées sont sans doute sur le point d'arriver ! S'exclama Lucile. »

Genesis l'approuva aussitôt :

« Si Edelweiss réussissait à prendre son contrôle, c'en serait fait de nous. Nous aurions dû l'éloigner, elle représente un trop grand danger.

-Elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Pire, elle aurait très bien pu nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues en agissant seule. Elle… »

Lucile se mordit la lèvre.

« Je crois qu'elle a besoin de cette bataille. Qu'elle espère y perdre ce qu'Edelweiss l'a fait devenir. Être humaine à nouveau, vieillir…pouvoir aimer, comme avant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons la retrouver. Et retrouver les autres. Divisés, nous n'avons pas la moindre chance. Signala Genesis.

-Tu as raison. »

A tout hasard, nous prîmes une direction. Pas une seule fois, ma main ne faiblit.  
Combien de vies ôtais-je ? Une dizaine ? Une vingtaine ? J'étais incapable de le savoir.  
A chaque mort, mon estomac se serrait un peu plus, à la perspective de devenir un assassin. Mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Non, une fois de plus, je ne l'avais pas.

Plus le temps passait, moins mon appartenance à ce monde me paraissait évidente. Je ne pouvais pas demeurer ici. Pas dans ce monde qui effaçait en moi mes dernières parcelles d'humanité…

Ce monde qui allait peut-être causer ma perte…

Des moteurs se firent entendre à proximité. Une voix forte ordonna de foncer dans le tas. La voix de Faith…

Aussitôt, nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de celle-ci. Elle sursauta en nous apercevant :

« Vous êtes déjà là ?

-Le plan a échoué. Edelweiss m'a repéré. Il faut trouver une autre solution. Somma Charlotte. »

Faith grimaça.

« Ambre, Kadaj et Soledad sont déjà partis. Ils ne sont au courant de rien…Je dois les rattraper.

-Soledad ? S'interrogea Charlotte.

-Un ami. Tu ne peux pas partir seule, Faith ! Lui déclarai-je.

-Je suis assez grande pour veiller sur moi, Audrey.

-Edelweiss te cherche. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage à cette remarque ô combien mal placée de la part de Lucile :

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je vais lui donner la satisfaction de me trouver…Et elle en paiera le prix fort. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'évanouit dans les ténèbres, nous laissant seuls au milieu de l'armée qui s'était déployée.

« On est foutus…Sur le coup, on est vraiment foutus…Désespéra Lucile. Mais quelle conne je suis ! »

Et cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas la détromper. Peut-être allions-nous mourir à cause de cette erreur de calcul…A cause de cette stupide erreur…

_Patience…Sous peu, je vais arriver…Mais il vous faut la retrouver. Elle est la clé de notre victoire. Sans elle, tout est perdu._

« Tout est perdu, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Me reprit Charlotte, furieuse. On a encore de l'espoir ! J'ai mon arme, après tout ! »

Était-ce nécessaire de lui dire que je ne faisais qu'une simple remarque après les dires d'une voix dans ma tête ?

La meilleure façon de passer pour une cinglée…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Lucile.

-On s'efforce de trouver Ambre et les autres. Si on tombe sur Faith, on saura où se trouve Edelweiss. Suggéra Genesis.

-Encore un plan à l'aveuglette…On est doués dans ce domaine, décidément. Soupirai-je. »

Tss…Et s'on étonnait de s'en tirer toujours de justesse…Si on ne prenait jamais la peine de décider d'un plan b…Non, même d'un quelconque plan.

Et si cela nous était fatal cette fois ? Et si certains d'entre nous venaient à en perdre la vie ?

Cloud…Comment allait-il ? Je m'étais juré que ce que je ressentais pour lui ne s'apparentait qu'à une amourette d'adolescente…Et pourtant…Pourtant, les larmes me montaient aux yeux en l'imaginant blessé, mort…aux mains de cette tarée…

Quitter ce monde…C'était le quitter, lui…Est-ce que je pouvais seulement le faire ?

Il ne fallait pas que je faiblisse ! Pas en cet instant ! J'aurais bien le temps d'y penser après tout ça…

Ou peut-être pas…

* * *

AAAAAAAH, je suis vraiment nulle pour les scènes d'action ! C'est pas possible…Et dire que le reste des chapitres va n'être composé que de ça…Il faut vraiment que je m'améliore…Tss…

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu et que vous ne me quitterez pas à cause de ça…

Allez, place aux reviews :

Mélain : J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de mal pour tes devoirs.

De mon côté, je n'ai toujours pas d'illusions quant à ce qu'il se passe dans mon crâne…Je suis sûre que je ferais un cas intéressant pour un psychanalyste débutant…

Schizophrène ? Hum…Des fois, je me demande aussi…

Merci de tes compliments ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour les discours d'Ambre et de Faith, surtout par rapport à leurs caractères. J'avais très peur qu'Ambre passe pour une Mary-Sue…Apparemment non.

Ah, tu avais vu que Soledad cachait sa vraie personnalité ? C'est vrai qu'au début, je comptais en faire un vrai naïf, mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route…Et voilà le résultat. S'il va vivre…Hmm, suspens…

Le roi des cons au pays des emmerdeurs…L'expression vient du film Nos jours heureux, si tu ne l'as pas vu, tu devrais le regarder, il est hilarant.

A très vite !

Melior : J'avais peur de ne plus te voir poster de reviews…heureusement non. Ouf !

Au début aussi, je voulais réveiller Lucrecia, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Attendre un peu…

Cid a un côté enfoiré que j'aime bien. Un de mes persos préférés, surtout depuis la fic de Shiva Rajah.

Je ne suis pas douée pour dessiner, j'aurais adoré le représenter. Je lance d'ailleurs un appel : si vous voulez réaliser des fanarts, à tout hasard, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir les voir. De voir comment vous vous représentez les persos, les armes, etc.

J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le chapitre précédent aussi. J'espère qu'il t'a plu…

J'attends vos reviews avec hâte. Bonne nuit !


	21. Chapter 21

Salut tout le monde ! Jour de fête : j'ai eu mon cooooooode ! Je vais pouvoir vous consacrer un peu plus de temps (et aussi à mon bac, sigh).

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous…

Je dois avouer que j'ai été hyper soulagée en lisant vos reviews, j'avais l'impression d'avoir complètement foiré le chapitre précédent (on se refait pas ^^). En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant…

Pour ce chapitre-ci, on passera au point de vue d'Alex. Je suis sûre que vous l'attendiez ^^.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une douleur qui me déchira l'épaule…Je poussai un cri. J'avais mal…Tellement mal…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle tiré dessus ? Elle…Elle n'avait pas l'air mauvaise…

Est-ce que c'était…Oui, c'était Edelweiss ! Cette…cette garce !

Je tombai à genoux, grimaçant. Ma migraine…Elle ne me lâchait pas non plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que…Parce que j'essayais de me souvenir ? Parce que je voulais retrouver qui j'étais ?

Je ne pouvais pas abandonner…Pas maintenant…Pas après lui avoir promis de la venger…Cassy…

Je sentis des mains me soulever et je me retrouvais appuyé sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Un rouquin…

J'entendis une voix hurler à cette personne, un dénommé Reno, de prendre soin de moi.

Celui-ci se mit à courir, et je me laissais entraîner. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose…J'avais tellement mal…J'étais si faible…

« Eh bien, on pourra dire qu'on aura galéré à te retrouver, joli coeur. Ca doit faire bizarre d'être la proie d'autant de belles femmes…Entre Tifa, Edelweiss, Faith et ta propre sœur… »

Je sentis ma migraine empirer. Encore des noms qui m'évoquaient un passé inconnu…Tifa…C'était à peine si je pouvais me rappeler d'elle…Je savais qu'elle m'avait offert un travail dans son bar…Et là étaient tous mes souvenirs à son égard. Pourtant…Pourtant, quelque chose me disait qu'elle représentait plus pour moi…Une amie…Ou autre chose ?

Reno m'emmena jusque dans une maison vide et m'allongea sur un lit.

« Oups, elle ne t'a pas raté, dis donc ! Ca doit faire sacrément mal…Ca pisse le sang…

-Qui êtes-vous…au juste ? »

A ce stade, on aurait pu appeler ça du masochisme, mais je voulais savoir. Je voulais tout savoir. Retrouver qui j'étais…et retrouver mes pouvoirs. Les dons que j'avais. Quitte à ce que j'aille les lui voler. Qu'ils me reviennent, comme ils m'avaient été offerts à ma naissance. Dans quelles circonstances ? Est-ce que cela avait seulement de l'importance, à ce moment précis ?

Peut-être ne l'avais-je jamais su, cela…Peut-être me l'avait-on caché…Comment être sûr ?

« Hé, t'as vraiment perdu la boule, toi ! Moi, c'est Reno Lewis. Tu m'as déjà rencontré deux-trois fois…On n'a peut-être pas vraiment eu le temps de se lier d'amitié, au contraire…Mais je ne suis quand même pas du genre qu'on oublie, non ? »

Je posai une main sur mon front, essuyant la sueur qui y coulait. Mon autre main tenta de stopper l'hémorragie qui s'était déclarée à mon épaule. S'apercevant de ce fait, Reno se mit à rire :

« Désolé, faut vraiment que je revoie mes priorités… »

Il sortit de sa poche une Matéria verte, qu'il appliqua sur ma blessure. Celle-ci disparut aussitôt.

« Tu me la rembourseras, vieux. C'est que ça coûte cher, ces conneries, tout de même.

-Merci. Je le ferais.

-Hé, je blague, c'est la compagnie qui fournit ! Ne me dis pas que t'as perdu ton humour en même temps que ta mémoire ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Je me redressai, épuisé et attristé. J'avais l'impression que cela était si proche…Mes souvenirs, mon être…Et pourtant si loin en même temps…

Reno me plaqua de force sur le lit.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-C'est simple, je t'empêche de faire un malaise. Regarde dans quel état tu es, t'es pratiquement mort de fatigue ! Tu ne pourras rien faire de bon comme ça… »

Il fouilla de nouveau ses poches et en sortit un pistolet. Il le posa à mes côtés :

« Reste ici et ne bouge surtout pas. Si un de ces zombies débarque, bute-le. Un coup dans le cœur suffira.

-Vous ne comptez pas me laisser ici ? »

Reno fit un clin d'œil :

« Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de rester à l'abri pour l'instant. T'es vraiment trop faible pour arriver à quoi que ce soit…Après, c'est pas mes oignons. Je t'ai soigné, j'ai rempli ma part de contrat. Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai quelqu'un à protéger. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Ouais. Je suis sûr qu'il reste des souvenirs dans ce qui te sert de cervelle. Fouille-les un peu. Tu trouveras forcément une raison de te battre là-dedans. »

Les derniers instants de Cassandra me revinrent en mémoire. Je serrai les dents, ne voulant pas me montrer à cet homme plus faible que je ne l'étais déjà.

« J'ai déjà une raison de me battre.

-Alors, trouve une raison de rester en vie, dans ce cas-là. Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a des tas de gens qui tiennent à toi. Même si ce n'est pas toujours pour des raisons très catholiques…Ajouta-t-il avec une mimique dégoûtée.

-Vous parlez de Groove ?

-Ah, parce que tu te rappelles de lui ?

-Edelweiss ne m'aurait pas donné le plaisir de l'oublier. Trop douloureux…

-Quelle belle sadique…Soupira-t-il. »

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte de sortie de la maison :

« T'as intérêt à vivre, minus. Déjà parce que Lucile me truciderait si ce n'était pas le cas…Et aussi parce qu'il y a des gens qui t'adorent. Des gens qui comptent pour moi aussi. Bats-toi si tu veux…Mais reste en vie. C'est bien retenu ? »

J'approuvai, un peu déconcerté par ses paroles. Il me fit un dernier signe de la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Attendez ! »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil interrogateur :

« Merci. Vraiment. »

Il me répondit par un sourire, avant d'ajouter :

« Crois-moi, t'as vraiment pas à me remercier. Ta survie a quelques intérêts pour nous aussi. On n'a pas abandonné à ton sujet.

-Abandonné ? »

Il revint vers moi avant de me saisir les poignets et de me montrer mes mitaines. Eloe et Isilna.

« Même si tu peux ne jamais récupérer les pouvoirs de cette grâce, ces trucs sont suffisamment précieux pour qu'on t'espère hors de la liste des cadavres. Mais comme j'ai récupéré un minimum de conscience morale, je ne t'emmène pas tout de suite auprès de Shinra. T'as une chance de nous échapper. Saisis-la. »

J'hochais la tête, hésitant à le remercier. Finalement, lui aussi ne faisait que suivre ses propres intérêts…Étaient-ils tous comme ça, sur cette planète ? A moins qu'il ne faille généraliser à l'humanité entière…

Je secouai la tête tandis que Reno partait, claquant la porte derrière lui. Pas le moment de jouer les déprimés ! J'allais finir par ressembler à…à qui déjà ? Une espèce de chocobo humain…Un blond…qui portait un nom à coucher dehors…

Sans importance. Vu le sentiment qu'il m'inspirait, je devais le détester. Autant retrouver de prime abord les souvenirs les plus heureux…Inutile de laisser à Edelweiss une seconde arme contre moi.

Je me levai, chancelant. J'étais vraiment dans un état pitoyable…C'était à peine si je tenais debout…

« Tu fais vraiment pitié, vieux. Murmurai-je avec un rire triste. »

Mon regard s'attarda sur l'arme que Reno m'avait laissé. Je la pris entre mes mains, un frisson parcourant ma nuque. Un pistolet…Une arme faite pour tuer…

_Tu n'en auras peut-être pas besoin, qui sait…_

« Eloe ? Isilna ? Vous êtes là ? Je…Je n'arrivai plus à vous entendre. »

_Edelweiss avait renforcé les barrières de ton esprit, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait quelques problèmes et qu'elle ait été obligée de relâcher son attention à ton égard._

« Des problèmes ? Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi…Nous ne voyons le monde qu'à travers tes yeux…Le reste n'est que pure spéculation de notre part. Désolées de ne pouvoir plus te renseigner sur ta situation…_

« Bah, du moment que vous m'aidez à me débarrasser de ces trucs… »

_C'est bien notre rôle, tu sais. Protéger le porteur…_

« C'est Edelweiss, le porteur, pour l'instant. Fis-je remarquer en faisant craquer mes articulations. »

Outch, douloureux…J'avais l'impression d'être un vieux…

_Elle n'a pas acquis ces pouvoirs…Elle les a volé…Elle te les a volé…Ils t'appartiennent…Notre maîtresse et nous-mêmes avons décidé qu'ils t'appartenaient…_

« Je vois… »

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle me haïssait ainsi…Et ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Si elle réussissait à m'avoir, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle se contente de me tuer…

_Nous ne la laisserons pas t'avoir. Nous te protégerons. L'une d'entre nous s'appliquera à faire sauter les scellés qu'elle a imposé à ta mémoire…L'autre se chargera de tes ennemis. Nous sommes là. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Porteur._

Je rangeai l'arme dans une de mes poches. Quelqu'un en aurait peut-être besoin…Tifa…

_Laisse-nous faire ! Laisse tes souvenirs de côté ! Si tu forces trop, tu finiras par t'évanouir. Tu seras à sa merci. Cela ne doit pas arriver. Jamais._

J'acquiesçai. Je sentais mes forces me revenir, peu à peu. Il fallait que je parte. Que je la retrouve et que je la tue…

_Ce n'est pas ton rôle, Porteur ! Tu dois protéger celle qui peut la tuer ! La dernière de nos serviteurs sur cette planète ! Elle aura besoin de toi…Tu es né pour protéger. Pas pour tuer !_

_Ton esprit, ton âme, sont purs. Ils doivent le rester !_

Je soupirai, songeant à Cassandra. Finalement, je ne pourrais pas la venger…Voilà une promesse que j'avais de nouveau rompue. De nouveau ?

_Tes souvenirs reviennent. Les barrières tombent, une à une. Mais elles sont si nombreuses…_

« Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour me détruire…Et elle continuera. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit défaite. »

Je sortis. Un vacarme total m'assourdit.

« Qui est cette fille ? Cette fille que je dois protéger ? »

_Ton cœur la connaît déjà. Tu la reconnaîtras. Tu le sauras. Maintenant, COURS !_

Mes jambes obéirent avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de leur en donner l'ordre. Poussé par la peur, la colère, la haine…l'amour, peut-être ? Pour…Pour qui ?

« ALEX ! »

Je me retournai. Cette voix…D'où venait-elle ? Je la reconnaissais…Je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille…

« Tifa ? TIFA ?

-ALEX…A L'AIDE ! »

Je commençai à courir.

_Ne te laisse pas abuser, Edelweiss se joue sûrement de toi ! Si tu tombes entre ses mains…_

Eloe et Isilna m'immobilisèrent de force. Je serrai les poings :

« Rendez-moi la liberté ! Laissez-moi aller la sauver ! »

_C'est un piège ! Si cette fille est auprès d'elle, Edelweiss s'en sert comme appât pour t'attirer !_

« Je m'en fiche ! Je ne la laisserai pas avec ce monstre ! Jamais ! »

_Nous ne te laisserons pas faire une telle chose ! Tu représentes notre dernière chance ! La Cetra a besoin de toi à ses côtés !_

« Tifa a besoin de moi ! Rectifiai-je, enragé. Et je ferais tout pour elle ! Tout ! »

Parce que…parce que je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime. A la folie.

Une avalanche de souvenirs s'écrasa dans ma mémoire. Son odeur, son sourire, sa douce voix, sa beauté, sa chaleur, ses paroles…

Elle était de nouveau présente en moi. La barrière retenant les souvenirs liés à elle était tombée. Si je croyais en un Dieu, je le remercierais de tout mon cœur.

« ALEX ! AU SECOURS ! »

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser…Cassandra était déjà morte par ma faute. Je ne laisserais jamais arriver la même chose à Tifa…à mon amour.

« Je n'ai pas le choix… »

Résistant tant bien que mal à la pression exercée par Eloe et Isilna, je saisis le pistolet dans ma poche et le braquai contre ma tempe. Mon doigt, tremblant, s'approcha de la gâchette.

« Faites votre choix, gardiennes. Continuez à vous comporter comme Edelweiss pour accomplir vos desseins, et je me tuerai. Je le ferai vraiment. Si mes souvenirs étaient présents, je pourrais peut-être me trouver une raison de continuer…Mais elle est la seule qui me reste…La seule pour moi… »

_Pense au monde ! Pense à ces gens ! Ils ont besoin de toi !_

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. J'ai besoin de Tifa. Peu m'importe d'être égoïste, de condamner Gaïa toute entière…A présent que je l'ai récupéré, je vais tout faire pour la sauver. Alors, ne vous interposez pas. »

La pression diminua et je pus bouger de nouveau mes jambes. Je tirai sur un zombie qui s'approchait trop près de moi avant de remercier Eloe et Isilna.

« TIFA ? OÙ ES-TU ? »

Un cri aigu, qui glaça mon sang dans mes veines, me répondit. Le cœur battant à vive allure, je me mis à courir. Non, ça ne pouvait pas…C'était impossible…Pas elle…

Le rire d'Edelweiss parvint à mes oreilles. Je courus plus vite, mu par la peur, avant de stopper net.

« Tu arrives trop tard, Kaihi… »

Tifa, un genou posé au sol, haletait. Des fils avaient transpercé son corps de toute part.

Elle se tourna vers moi, des larmes roulant sur ses joues :

« Je…Je suis désolée…Alex »

Edelweiss claqua des doigts. Les fils réagirent et tranchèrent le corps de Tifa, dans un flot de sang, avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre au sol.

« T…Tifa ?

-Je te laisse t'amuser. Je suis sûre que c'est un puzzle dont tu ne sauras te passer, très cher. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de ta sœur et de ses alliés. Bonne soirée, Kaihi ! »

Edelweiss me fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Je tombai à genoux, incapable de supporter mon poids plus longtemps.

« C'est…impossible, hein ? »

Je m'approchai en rampant de ce qui restait du corps de mon amour.

« Il…Il faut rassembler les morceaux…Quand Minerva te ressuscitera…Parce qu'elle va faire ça, hein ? Elle…Elle l'a déjà fait, je me rappelle maintenant. »

J'eus un petit rire :

« Tu as vu ? Je me rappelle de tout…Je me rappelle de ce que je ressens pour toi…Je me rappelle d'Ambre aussi…Oui, la Déesse l'a ressuscité, hein ? Elle va faire pareil pour toi…C'est forcé. »

Je vis des larmes s'écraser sur son doux visage. Mes larmes.

« Tiens ? Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est stupide…Tu n'es pas morte. Tu vas revenir. Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiot des fois… »

_Porteur…_

« Ah, vous tombez bien ! Faites appel à Minerva et… »

_Nous ne pouvons pas._

Le sourire que j'affichais disparut.

« C'est…C'est une blague, hein ? Oui, une foutue blague ! Minerva a tous les pouvoirs, hein ? C'est une déesse, elle peut… »

_Ton amie est morte. Et elle ne reviendra plus. Plus jamais._

Ma main caressa le visage de Tifa. Elles mentaient. Elles mentaient pour que je haïsse Edelweiss plus que je ne la haïssais déjà…Pour que je quitte Tifa et que j'aille la combattre, la rage au cœur…

_Porteur, écoute-nous !_

« Taisez-vous ! Fermez-la ! Ne t'en fais pas, Tifa, je ne te quitterai pas, je te le promets. Tu as besoin de moi, hein ? Alors, je ne bougerai pas. Tu étais là quand j'étais malade…Tu as fait de ton mieux pour que je continue à vivre…Je vais faire de même…Je vais attendre que Minerva te ressuscite. »

_Elle ne le fera pas. Elle n'a pas ce pouvoir._

« Bien sûr que si ! Minerva a sauvé ma sœur d'entre les morts ! Elle l'a ressuscitée ! Elle l'a fait pour elle, pourquoi…Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas pour Tifa ? »

_Nous…nous ne pouvons pas te le dire._

Je ricanai.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas. Je vais rester auprès d'elle. Elle va revenir, je le sais. Elle reviendra d'entre les morts. Elle doit revenir. »

Je sentis les larmes couler à nouveau. Tifa…Sa peau était si froide…Et son cœur…Son cœur ne battait plus…Il ne battrait plus…Plus jamais…

Les souvenirs affluaient de nouveau, si vrais, si doux…si cruels. Son sourire quand elle me révéla qu'elle était heureuse que je sois venue dans ce monde, ses attentions, son visage ravi quand je jouais du piano pour elle et…notre premier baiser.

Le souvenir de ce tout premier baiser…Et son rire, son doux rire et ses paroles : _Bisou désinfectant ! _Avait-elle déclaré, le rouge aux joues.

Elle était tellement vivante…Emplie de la joie de voir les jours s'écouler, les uns après les autres…

Je dois rêver…tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve…Un cauchemar. Comment m'en réveiller…Comment retrouver la réalité…

Je pourrais me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Je parlerai de mon rêve à toute la famille et on rira ensemble. Tifa me dirait que je suis vraiment idiot. Qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais seul.

La crosse du pistolet frotta ma jambe. Je le saisis, frissonnant de tous mes membres. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Peut-être que…que si je meure dans mon rêve, je reviendrai à la réalité…Oui, sûrement… »

De nouveau, j'appuyai le canon de l'arme contre ma tempe. Mon doigt se refusa à appuyer sur la détente, mais je résistai suffisamment pour les empêcher de me retirer ma seule chance. Ma dernière chance…

_Ne sois pas stupide ! C'est exactement ce qu'Edelweiss attend de toi ! Ce n'est pas en tournant le dos à la vérité que tu…_

« Peu m'importe ce qu'Edelweiss attend ou non de moi ! Je m'en fous…Je me fous de tout…Ils peuvent tous crever, tous…Plus rien n'a d'importance… »

Je réussis à frémir mon doigt. J'étais si proche…Si proche du but…

« Que tout ceci soit un cauchemar…ou que cela soit une horrible vérité…le résultat est le même. Je veux être à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas d'un monde où elle n'existe plus ! »

Mon doigt appuya sur la gâchette, mais je ne sentis aucune douleur, hormis à la main. Un coup de pied venait de la frapper, faisant valser le pistolet plus loin.

Je me retournai vers mon soi-disant sauveur, prêt à lui faire regretter son audace. Mais la vision de son visage suspendit mon geste.

« C'est…C'est une illusion ? »

Tifa…Tifa se tenait devant moi, des larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés.

« Tu…tu étais morte. Bégayais-je en me retournant à nouveau. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son cadavre…il avait disparu…

_Edelweiss…elle nous a bien dupé…_

« Tu es en vie ! »

Je m'apprêtai à la serrer dans mes bras, mais la gifle qu'elle me donna m'en empêcha.

« Tifa ?

-Tu es vraiment con ! Bon sang, Alex… »

Elle m'enlaça de toutes ses forces et je pleurai, pleurai de joie et de soulagement.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte, Tifa…

-Quand bien même, tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner. »

Elle me saisit par les épaules, plantant son regard noir dans le mien :

« Tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelles de tout ? »

J'hochai la tête :

« Et tu as pensé à mourir…Tu as pensé à mourir, malgré ta sœur, malgré Marlène, Denzel et tout le monde. Où avais-tu la tête ?

-Je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi…

-Un jour, tu le devras peut-être. Et ce jour-là, tu n'auras pas intérêt à vouloir me rejoindre. Tu apprendras à être heureux auprès de la famille que nous nous sommes constitués et tu referas ta vie. Tu seras heureux, tu m'entends ? Bon sang…Je ne pourrais jamais partir tranquille, le jour venu, si je sais que tu me feras un coup pareil…

-Je suis désolé.

-Non. J'aurais réagi comme toi. Mais il y a une différence. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu dois reprendre à Edelweiss son pouvoir. Tu dois te libérer de ses illusions. Ou elle ne cessera jamais de te torturer… »

Des pas se firent entendre, ainsi que des coups. Cloud, Loz et Yazoo arrivèrent à nos côtés.

« Tout va bien ! Les rassura Tifa. Il est en vie…Et en presque en pleine forme.

-Minerva soit louée. Soupira Yazoo, soulagé. »

Je me détachai de Tifa, essuyai mes larmes, et me rapprochai de lui :

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, l'Asperge ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je craignais seulement qu'un des maillons essentiels de notre plan ne vienne à nous manquer…

-Yazoo, tu es meilleur menteur, d'habitude. Fit remarquer Loz, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Cela te ferait tant de mal d'admettre que tu puisses l'apprécier ? »

Yazoo se tourna vers Cloud, qui avait proféré cette dernière phrase.

« Tu peux parler, toi. Niveau expression de sentiments, j'ai déjà vu mieux.

-Ça suffit, ce n'est pas le moment ! S'interposa Tifa. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres. Au plus vite. »

Nous approuvâmes tous cette sage décision et nous mîmes à courir.

La main de Tifa s'aventura dans la mienne et ne la lâcha pas. Je lui adressai un sourire. J'étais si heureux…Si heureux d'enfin me rappeler de tout…Si heureux d'être à ses côtés…

Un hurlement me fit toutefois descendre de mon petit nuage. Un hurlement féminin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers celui-ci et restâmes estomaqués devant le spectacle qui se présentait à nous.

Du sang…Du sang partout…

Un jeune homme, le visage brûlé, était allongé sur le sol, en compagnie d'une femme d'âge moyen. Celle-ci avait les jambes tranchées et s'efforçait d'éloigner le corps du garçon des zombies qui s'approchaient inexorablement.

Devant eux, tentant tant bien que mal de les protéger, Ambre et Kadaj se battaient contre leurs assaillants. Le nombre les submergea bien vite…

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai à leur secours.

« La droite pour détruire… Murmurai-je en m'interposant entre eux deux et les Zombies. »

Je donnai un coup de poing dans le vide et, tout comme dans mon combat contre les Turks venus me capturer, une onde de choc se propagea. Puissante, tellement puissante…Bien plus qu'autrefois. Les zombies furent propulsés plus loin, nous offrant un instant de répit.

« Ambre ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Visiblement plus calme et maîtrisée que moi, elle acquiesça, ne se laissant pas le temps de se surprendre ou de se réjouir de ma présence. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

« Kadaj…Va aider Soledad et Kaika…Trouve leur un coin sûr et guéris Kaika.

-Si…Si tu fais ça…Mes jambes…Je ne pourrais plus marcher…

-Je me fiche que tu ne puisses plus marcher tant que tu es vivante, espèce d'idiote ! Ton frère a besoin de toi, il est au plus mal ! Kadaj, emmène-les.

-Je veux rester avec toi !

-Emmène-les, c'est un ordre ! Et toi, Cloud, aide-le ! »

Son ton était si tranchant que Kadaj n'y trouva rien à répondre. Cloud lui-même, malgré sa réticence, finit par obéir et porta le dénommé Soledad sur son dos. Sa pâleur et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche faisaient peur à voir.

Tous deux partirent bien vite.

Ambre se tourna vers moi. Son visage affichait une effrayante neutralité :

« Je suis désolée que tu aies à me voir ainsi…Que vous tous ayez à me voir de cette manière…

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Tifa et moi ne comprenions plus rien. Mais Yazoo et Loz, eux…

« Tu n'es pas vraiment Ambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça :

« Je ne peux vous dire qui je suis…Je n'en suis moi-même pas sûre…Une sorte de forme latente ? Sa part ténébreuse qu'elle se refusait à affronter ? Autre chose ? Je ne sais pas trop… »

Les zombies revinrent à la charge. Ambre, ou qui qu'elle puisse être, déploya son aile, une aile d'un blanc d'une incroyable pureté.

Masamune à la main, elle fendit l'air, tranchant les corps au niveau de la poitrine. L'un après l'autre, ils s'effondrèrent, abattus. Je restai abasourdi devant la démonstration de force. Jamais je n'aurai cru…

« Je n'ai pas le droit de rester plus longtemps…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ambre…elle est consciente. C'est si étrange…Je ne parviens pas à expliquer cette sensation…J'ai l'impression d'être elle, que nous ne formons qu'un…Et pourtant…Pourtant…Nous sommes deux. Je le sais.

-Ça pourrait être Jenova… »

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Yazoo, surpris.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ses cellules n'ont pas totalement disparus…Elles demeurent en notre être. Elles auraient très bien pu perturber l'esprit d'Ambre et lui créer une sorte de…schizophrénie. Séparer la partie infectée par Jenova, qui nous apparaît ici, plus puissante qu'Ambre, mais aussi moins humaine, et la partie que Jenova n'a pas affectée. D'un point de vue mental, j'entends.

-C'est compliqué, ton truc…

-Nous, les porteurs de Jenova, développons souvent des pathologies étranges…La schizophrénie n'est que l'une d'entre elles, et elle est plutôt répandue parmi nous. M'expliqua Yazoo, approuvé par Loz.

-C'est pour ça que nous agissons parfois trop cruellement. Appuya celui-ci. Jenova nous rend méchants. Mais Aerith l'a suffisamment éloigné pour que cela n'en devienne pas trop dangereux pour les autres…et pour nous également. »

Ambre acquiesça. Ses yeux perdirent l'étrange lueur qu'ils arboraient jusqu'ici, une lueur presque malsaine, et Masamune, qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche, réapparut dans sa main droite.

Perdue, elle rangea Masamune dans son fourreau et massa ses tempes, visiblement douloureuses.

« Plus jamais…L'entendis-je murmurer. Non, cela n'arrivera plus jamais. »

Nous n'eûmes malheureusement pas le temps de nous concerter sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle arrivait…

Traînant une Faith à la limite de l'inconscience par le bras, elle se mit à rire :

« Vous voici presque tous réunis, vous que j'attendais impatiemment ! Il ne manque plus que Kadaj, Cloud, le menu fretin et la Cetra…Cette chère Charlotte… »

Charlotte ! C'était elle, la Cetra ? Celle que je devais protéger ?

Instinctivement, je me plaçais en rempart entre Ambre et Edelweiss. Mais ma sœur m'écarta d'un geste avant de reprendre Masamune dans sa main :

« Ambre, qu'est-ce que… ?

-Toute ma vie, Alex, tu m'as protégée. Protégée des autres, des brimades que j'endurais, du monde entier…Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Mais j'en ai assez qu'on me protège ! »

Je sursautai à cette dernière protestation :

« Moi aussi, Alex…Moi aussi, je veux te protéger. Coûte que coûte.

-Ambre…

-**Tu ne devrais pas la prendre à la légère. Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne l'es actuellement. Même sans mon aide. Ce dont elle dispose, fort heureusement.**

-Sephiroth, s'il te plaît…Soupira-t-elle.

-Eh bien, quel spectacle touchant ! S'amusa Edelweiss. J'en pleurerais presque, dites donc ! Mais trêve de plaisanteries… »

Elle souleva Faith, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

« Vous allez assister à l'éveil du futur Général de mes armées…Faith, Tueuse de l'ombre… »

Inexorablement, la main d'Edelweiss s'avança jusqu'au cache-œil de Faith. Mais une explosion retentissante suspendit son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Une voiture, en flammes, surgit jusqu'à nous.

« COUCHEZ-VOUS ! Hurla une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Audrey. »

Nous obéîmes aussitôt. Tous les occupants de la voiture sautèrent de celle-ci et une explosion se fit de nouveau entendre. La voiture était définitivement fichue…

Charlotte, Lucile, Audrey, Genesis ainsi que les membres d'AVALANCHE et les Turks Reno et Rude s'y étaient entassés et étaient maintenant à terre, maugréant de douleur.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

« Relâche Faith ! S'écria Charlotte avec aplomb.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Elle est enfin de retour à mes côtés…Après toutes ces années…J'en suis ravie… »

Elle approcha de nouveau sa main, mais Genesis, vif comme l'éclair, déploya lui aussi son aile et, prenant Charlotte sous son bras, se précipita sur Edelweiss.

« Vous êtes tellement prévisible… »

Edelweiss leva un bras. Des fils surgirent et Charlotte et Genesis ne purent les éviter que de peu.

« Et pire que des anguilles… »

Charlotte éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Edelweiss, agacée.

-Tu as perdu, Edelweiss. Faith, à toi ! »

Celle-ci, visiblement de nouveau consciente, se détacha de la poigne de la Déesse, saisit le poignard à ses pieds avant d'en asséner un coup. Son cri rejoignit celui d'Edelweiss, tandis que la chair qui avait rencontré le poignard se consumait. Elle lâcha celui-ci, incapable de le tenir plus longtemps.

« Pauvres…fous… »

Utilisant ses fils, elle souleva le poignard à hauteur de ses yeux.

« C'est donc cette arme qui devait me tuer…dommage qu'elle n'ait fait que me blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aviez pas prévu que seuls les Cetras pouvaient supporter son contact…Les humains n'ont pas la pureté que possèdent ceux-ci. En particulier cette petite peste de Faith… »

Elle claqua de nouveau des doigts et des fils enserrèrent le cou de la Tueuse de l'ombre. Suffisamment pour lui faire mal sans pour autant qu'elle ne s'étonne…

« Il y a tellement de ténèbres en ce cœur…

-Des ténèbres que tu as implantées, sale chienne ! Se mit-elle à hurler. »

Edelweiss fronça les sourcils et les fils se resserrèrent. Faith plaqua ses mains contre sa gorge, commençant à suffoquer.

« Tu devrais me remercier plutôt…Souviens-toi de ton état quand je suis venue à toi…Malade à en crever…Tu faisais vraiment de la peine, tu sais. Ta tristesse m'aurait presque rappelé la mienne. »

Edelweiss leva les yeux vers le ciel :

« Mère…Non, Minerva, ma chère créatrice…As-tu enfin daigné tourner un regard vers moi ? Moi qui t'ai sans cesse recherché… »

Elle baissa ensuite son regard vers moi, furieuse. Oups…

« Toi qui m'as planté un poignard dans le cœur. Toi qui a préféré faire confiance à un être humain plutôt qu'à moi. »

Ambre tendit le bras devant moi. Sa main tremblait. Affreusement.

« N'accuse pas mon frère d'une chose pour laquelle il n'est pour rien. Si tu veux affronter quelqu'un, ce sera moi. Moi et moi seule.

-Non… »

Surpris, nous nous tournâmes tous vers Audrey, qui venait de proférer cette parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lui demanda Lucile.

-Je suis désolé, vous tous. J'ai…J'ai quelque chose à vous confier. »

Edelweiss, étonnée par la tournure de la conversation, relâcha sa concentration. J'en profitai pour saisir les fils qui enserraient le cou de Faith et, grâce à mon énergie vitale et au pouvoir que me fournissaient les gardiennes, réussit à les rompre. Edelweiss jura.

« Espèce de petit…

-Dommage, Edel…Toi qui avais tant galéré à me choper…Je n'ai plus ton contact pour me priver du pouvoir des ténèbres que tu m'as si gentiment légué. Je peux m'y noyer tant que je le désire. Tu ne m'auras pas à nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas encore perdu ! J'ai en ma possession la seule arme qui vous permettra de me tuer ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !

-Nous, non. Mais…une certaine personne, si. Reprit Audrey. »

Edelweiss se téléporta à ses côtés avant d'enserrer son cou de ses mains.

« N'intervenez pas ! Cria celle-ci. Ou votre amie finira en deux morceaux…Ce serait dommage.

-Je ne crois pas, non. »

Audrey, tant bien que mal, reprit son souffle.

Le comportement d'Edelweiss me déconcertait de plus en plus. Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer, à cet instant ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Pourquoi attendait-elle ainsi ce qui pouvait peut-être provoquer sa perte ? Je ne comprenais pas…Je ne comprenais décidément pas.

C'est le moment que choisirent Cloud et Kadaj pour débarquer.

« Soledad et Kaika sont en sécurité. Rapporta ce dernier à Ambre alors que Cloud observait la situation, bouche bée et paralysé. »

Ambre hocha la tête :

« C'est parfait. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Audrey :

« **Tu as pris ta décision, alors ?** »

Celle-ci acquiesça :

« Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu peux le savoir, Seph'. Tu as toujours su percevoir plus de choses que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Elle se mit à rire :

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. De vous avoir tous rencontré. Et je suis désolée, Cloud. Désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te connaître un peu plus. J'aurais tant aimé…

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il, livide. »

Je me le demandais aussi…On aurait dit…qu'elle allait mourir…

« Audrey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? S'écria Tifa.

-J'ai accompli ma part dans cette histoire. Il est temps que ce livre-là se referme pour moi et que j'en commence un autre.

-Audrey ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Elle se mit alors à rire. Mais des larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à ce même rire :

« Je rentre à la maison. Je vais revoir petit frère…Et toute ma famille, mes amis. C'est ce qui a été convenu…

-Avec qui ? Hurla Edelweiss. Avec qui as-tu conçu cela ? »

Audrey se mit de nouveau à rire. Edelweiss pâlit :

« Non…C'est impossible…

-Je suis prête. »

Une autre voix, une voix inconnue, répondit alors :

« _Tu en auras mis du temps…J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais arriver…_

-Cette voix… »

Je me tournai vers Faith :

« Tu la connais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et je ne pus que de justesse la retenir de tomber :

« C'est…C'est une connerie ! Ça…ça ne peut pas être… »

Audrey ferma les yeux. Leurs deux voix s'unirent pour n'en former plus qu'une seule :

« Que l'échange s'accomplisse… »

Une intense lumière entoura Audrey, qui disparut peu à peu.

« Au revoir, les amis. J'espère que vous viendrez me voir, de temps à temps. Je donnerais de vos nouvelles à Al. Promis.

-Audrey ! Reste !

-Je dois partir, Lucile. Ce n'est pas un adieu, tu sais. Les amis ne se disent jamais adieu. Ils finissent toujours par se revoir. Je vous le promets. On se reverra…et peut-être qu'un jour, je reviendrais ici. »

Avec un dernier sourire et quelques larmes, Audrey disparut, se volatilisant dans une pluie d'étincelles blanches.

« Eh bé ! Du genre douloureux, le voyage ! J'ai bien cru que j'arriverais jamais à me pointer ici ! »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la source de cette voix :

« Toi ! S'écrièrent Faith et Edelweiss en chœur.

-Hé, ça faisait un bail ! Contente de vous revoir ! Faudra que je remercie l'héroïne qui me l'a permis, si je la recroise un jour… »

Visiblement, la joie des retrouvailles n'était pas partagée par toutes…

Mais dans quelle galère nous étions-nous encore embarqués ?

* * *

Tadam ! Fin de ce chapitre !

…Je comprendrais que vous m'insultiez. Que vous vouliez même me frapper. Désolééééée !

Et dire que j'aurais dû couper ce chapitre aux retrouvailles Tifa/Alex…J'ai condensé deux chapitres en un, dites donc. Tant mieux, en même temps, je risquai de m'égarer dans des détails finalement sans importance…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai fortement galéré à l'écrire. Il ne s'est pas du tout dirigé comme je pensais qu'il allait le faire…trop zarb.

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Melior : Oups, des conditions ? Alors, voyons ça…

Que Lulu et Audrey ne restent pas Turks ? Pour Lucile, on verra ça plus tard. Pour Audrey, ben, c'est réalisé, ça y est ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cette alternative plaise à tout le monde…T'inquiète, elle ne disparaît pas complètement. Elle a encore un rôle à jouer.

Le réveil de Lucrecia est prévu, j'adore ce perso. Quand, par contre ? Hum…Bonne question…Quand j'aurais bien étudié sa psychologie et que je n'aurais pas peur de faire du OOC, peut-être…

Les familles de Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo seront révélés en temps voulu, ne t'en fais pas. C'est déjà prévu au programme.

Pour Ambre et Kadaj, il faut laisser le temps faire les choses…Pas sûre qu'il sera suffisant pour faire naître de l'amour entre ces deux-là, on verra ^^…

Pardon, par contre, j'adore les Bad endings. Donc, tout le monde ne sera pas forcément heureux, mais il y aura tout de même du bonheur, hein ^^. Disons un ending gris, je pense.

Merci pour tes compliments pour Chachou, je transmettrai le message à la vraie ^^.

Bonne nuit !

Mélain : Ah, qui sait quel genre de pouvoir peuvent avoir les devoirs, ces simples bouts de papier ? Bref, l'humour, tu as heureusement été servie au précédent chapitre, parce que celui-là, il n'est pas très joyeux…

Indiana Jones, référence obligatoire, bien que je n'ai vu que le deuxième film, et Team Rocket…Ben, j'ai été une fan de pokémon, moi aussi ^^.

Je dois te dire : les combats à mort entre amis, ce sont des passages que j'adore lire et écrire. Ayant une imagination tordue, je peux te dire qu'on n'en a pas fini avec ce genre de situation bizarre…

Bonne nuit !

Lys9191 : Ouf, j'avais peur que l'histoire ne te plaise plus ^^. Mais en fait, c'est juste une question d'emploi du temps, semble-t-il.

Et tu me rassures aussi pour les scènes d'action, bien que je sache qu'il faut vraiment que je m'améliore, surtout pour mon bouquin. Il en est bourré…  
De relations yaoi aussi, d'ailleurs…De relations tordues tout court, en fait.

Bref, je m'égare, mais merci pour ta review !

Bonne nuit !

Pour le prochain chapitre, je n'annonce pas de PDV. Pourquoi ? Hmm…Ce sera la grande surprise, je pense. En tout cas, il sera plus posé, c'est sûr. Moins d'action…Ouf !

A très vite ! Bisous !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue pour le 22ème chapitre d'Epidemia ! L'un des chapitres que j'attendais le plus d'écrire, à vrai dire…Est-ce pour cela que le précédent chapitre m'a paru quelque peu précipité ? J'en suis d'ailleurs désolée ^^…

Apparemment, mon essai de lemon n'a pas bien fonctionné, je vais donc sans doute m'y désintéresser pour me concentrer essentiellement sur cette histoire, au scénario déjà un poil plus développé, je pense que vous pourrez en convenir ^^.

Une petite déception : j'ai l'impression que mon chapitre n'a pas plu à Melior, dis-moi si je me trompe. J'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience, comme tu fais partie de mes premières lectrices. Bien sûr, j'adore lire toutes vos reviews, mais j'ai toujours une angoisse quand il manque quelqu'un à l'appel…

Pour ce chapitre, je ne vous révèle pas de suite le point de vue. Sachez simplement qu'aucune de vous n'a deviné et que vous allez avoir un sacré choc, si je ne me trompe pas. Un retournement prévu depuis le milieu du remake des Trois élues, c'est dire. Sans doute une des seules choses qui n'ait pas du tout changé depuis sa conception…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Où…Où suis-je ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je brûle...Je souffre...De partout..._

_Mon corps ne me répond pas. Ah si, mon index bouge. Marrant…Je me demande si c'est avec ça que je vais réussir à me traîner…Me traîner où, au fait ?_

_Je ne sais pas…Je dois avoir les yeux fermés, je ne vois rien. Ou la lumière est éteinte. Nope. J'ai l'impression que mes bras me brûlent. Il doit y avoir un quelconque rayon de soleil. Mes yeux sont donc bien fermés. Hmm…Vraiment étrange._

« Tss…Pourquoi je dois m'occuper de son cas ? Autant recourir à l'euthanasie, ça m'embêterait moins… »

_Quelle voix agréable d'amabilité. Pour un peu, elle me rappellerait presque celle de ma mère. Toujours tellement prévenante à mon égard…_

« Dire que je pourrais être avec Eric en ce moment si je n'avais pas à m'en occuper…Mais non, c'est toujours à moi qu'on confie le sale boulot. »

_Le sale boulot t'emmerde. D'après ses dires, elle doit être une infirmière…Hmm…Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien foutre dans un hôpital ? Dans un moment pareil…_

_Rassemblons les souvenirs : la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est cette douleur et…et cette folle…Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retrouver la mémoire, finalement._

Mon bras droit retrouva une quelconque sensibilité. J'agitai ma main, soulagée. La sensation avait été plutôt désagréable…

_Ici ? C'est quoi, ici ? C'est comme si je me rappelais…Ou plutôt que je ne désirais pas me rappeler. Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre._

Une odeur de cigarettes vint me piquer les narines.

_Enfoirée…Elle pourrait faire partager au moins…Je rêve d'une clope…Miam. Avec un macchiato sur une terrasse…Re-miam._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tiens, je pouvais faire ça aussi, maintenant ?

_Mes pensées ne sont vraiment pas cohérentes. Je perds la boule ou quoi ? C'est comme…_

Un sentiment d'horreur m'étreignit la poitrine.

_Comme avant…Comme il y a des années…_

Mes yeux, après un effort, réussirent à enfin s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête vers l'infirmière. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de mon réveil…Grognasse.

_Comment j'ai pu revenir ici ? C'est impossible…Edelweiss…Oui, c'est ça, Edelweiss, elle m'avait…Elle m'avait enlevé d'ici…Je ne devais pas revenir. Jamais._

Mon bras gauche retrouva un semblant de sensibilité. Prenant appui sur eux deux, je tentai de me relever du fauteuil roulant dans lequel j'étais assise. Echec critique. Mes jambes ne me soutinrent pas et je m'effondrai au sol, dans un grand bruit. L'infirmière sursauta et se retourna envers moi.

« Et merde…Déclarai-je d'une voix rauque. »

Les yeux de la demoiselle s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle bondit jusqu'à la sortie et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ce qui me laissait à peu près dix minutes avant que le docteur ou la doctoresse ne rapplique et ne vienne me poser toutes sortes de questions…gênantes.

Mes jambes ne se décidaient toujours pas à bouger. C'aurait été trop beau. Heureusement que j'avais souvent été entraînée à ce genre d'exercices durant mes années dans le SOLDAT…Ah, c'était le bon temps…

Non sans difficulté, je repliais le fauteuil roulant et le prit sous un de mes bras. Première étape réussie.

Je tendis l'oreille. Pas un bruit de pas. Je grimaçai. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, au juste, dans cette clinique ? Du golf ? Quoique…Ce ne serait pas improbable…J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre un gars vanter son switch…Non, ça doit être mon cerveau qui déconne, comme d'hab…Enfin, comme d'habitude avant que je ne débarque sur Gaïa…

Je rampai jusqu'à la fenêtre, traînant le fauteuil roulant avec moi. Je m'accrochai à la poignée avant de la tirer. Le mécanisme finit par céder et je pus réussir à l'ouvrir. Bon sang, c'est vraiment épuisant…

Analysons la situation. A vue de nez, je suis au deuxième étage. Hors de question de me laisser tomber, si c'est pour me casser les jambes…Déjà que je n'arrive pas à les sentir…

Du bruit se fit entendre. Bon, pas le temps de cogiter.

Je me hissai jusqu'à l'ouverture et passai de l'autre côté, tout à la force de mes petits bras. Sans mon passage sur Gaïa et mon entraînement, c'aurait sans doute été impossible…

Je baissai la tête. Si mes jambes avaient eu une quelconque sensibilité, j'aurais pu prendre appui sur la rambarde, un peu plus bas. J'allais donc devoir me laisser tomber et m'y agripper…Ben voyons…

« Où est-elle ? Où est-elle passée ? »

A la fenêtre, je suis suspendue ! Comme s'ils allaient imaginer ça une seule seconde…Bon, pas le choix…

Je me lâchai. La rambarde arriva vite à ma hauteur.

« Bon, là, il suffit de… »

M'accrocher, oui. Enfin, c'était sans compter la moiteur de ces enfoirés de doigts qui ne purent pas saisir la tant désirée rambarde. Oups.

« WAAAAAAAH ! »

J'avais décidément tout réussi…L'attention de toute la populace de l'hôpital et des environs devait maintenant être braquée sur moi…Ô joie.

Mon corps rencontra une surface molle, bien plus molle que le sol. Et chaude. Ah, y avait quelqu'un en-dessous ? Tiens, c'est un vieux…

« Venez lui en aide ! Vite !

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien… »

On eut vite fait de me remettre à ma place en me jarclant du dos du grabataire et en m'ignorant, trop préoccupés par l'état de santé du prémort.

D'un côté, ça m'arrangeait mais de l'autre…C'était quand même un peu vexant, non ?

« Elle est en bas ! Attrapez-la ! »

Pas le temps de traîner plus…Je réussis à déplier le fauteuil et à m'y asseoir. Mes bras, déjà épuisés, s'échinèrent sur les roues du fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que je me sois échappée de l'hôpital et que j'ai trouvé un lieu plus tranquille.

« Ouf…C'était du genre sportif… »

Je repris mon souffle, étirant mes bras endoloris. Si mes muscles n'avaient pas encore fondus, c'était à présent chose faite.

« Bon, résumons…Edelweiss est revenue en la personne de ce crétin d'Alex…Elle a apposé sa main sur mon œil…Et je me suis retrouvée ici… »

Je m'étendis dans le fauteuil, mes yeux levés vers le ciel. Mes doigts se mirent à claquer, un tic que je possédais sur Terre quand je réfléchissais. Très pratique en classe ou au travail…

« Donc, je suis de retour dans mon monde…J'ai les jambes paralysées pour un temps indéfini, je me suis évadée d'un hôpital et…Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis mon départ. »

Mes mains s'aventurèrent dans mes cheveux. Je les retirais presque aussitôt, choquée. Ils avaient poussés, dis donc ! Une vraie toison !

« J'ai passé près de soixante-dix ans sur Gaïa…Ce qui équivaudrait à… »

Partant des quatre jours d'absence sur Gaïa de mes collègues qui n'avaient pourtant été égales qu'à deux heures ici, je fis marcher ma cervelle à plein régime. Avant de renoncer.

« Bon, je n'ai définitivement pas l'esprit scientifique. Reste plus qu'à trouver un journal ou un truc de ce genre…Quand je suis partie, on était en…1995. Oui, c'est ça, 1995. J'avais vingt-deux ans. Je ne les ai pas quittés pendant soixante-dix ans. Non, en fait, je n'ai même pas changé en soixante-dix ans. Mes cheveux n'ont jamais poussés, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre ride. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour moi… »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, énervée.

« Raah, je n'y comprends plus rien ! J'étais dans un corps frais de vingt-deux ans…Enfin, frais…En grande partie, on va dire…Et je me retrouve ici, avec un corps à moitié paralysé, et qui a visiblement vieilli…Ca me dépasse, ces conneries ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue. Une robe blanche, toute simple. J'eus un sourire. Mon frère avait dû me l'offrir. D'ailleurs, où était-il, lui ? Toujours au même boulot ? Ce serait un bon départ…

« Allez, du nerf ! T'as quelques énigmes à résoudre, ma vieille ! Première étape, un marchand de journaux. Après, t'aviseras. »

Je sortis de la ruelle dans laquelle je m'étais réfugiée. J'inspirais profondément alors que le vent me fouettait le visage. C'était étrange, mais je me sentais…heureuse. Heureuse et surtout libre. Malgré mes vieux tics, ma pathologie retrouvée, je me sentais presque…sereine, oui, c'était bien le mot.

« Alors, un marchand de journaux…C'est pas compliqué à trouver ça, quand même… »

La ville avait quand même bien changée…Ma librairie préférée avait été rasée et le lycée était devenu…bizarre. Une "oeuvre" d'art moderne à lui tout seul. Dire que j'avais fait ma scolarité dans ce truc…Mauvais souvenirs…

« Ah ben, enfin ! Quelle ville paumée, tout de même ! »

Sans prendre garde au regard bizarre du vendeur, je me saisis du premier journal à portée de main. Je manquais hurler en voyant la date.  
Quinze ans. Bordel, ça faisait quinze ans que j'avais quitté ce monde ? Quinze années…

Bon, deuxième priorité : un miroir !

La chose fut vite trouvée. Et je fus stupéfaite. Oui, vraiment stupéfaite.

Mes doutes étaient confirmées : j'avais une véritable tignasse en guise de cheveux. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, si tant est que cela soit coiffé. Et mon visage était…ridé. Oui, j'avais des rides. Si mon corps avait 37 ans, il était normal que j'en aie, mais…ça faisait tout de même un choc.

« Beuh…Me voilà devenue une vieille peau… »

J'adressai une grimace à mon reflet. En fait, ça ne me gênait pas. Si je pouvais enfin vieillir, j'en étais heureuse, même. Combien d'années avais-je attendu cela ?

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. De justesse, je retins un cri de terreur. Un frisson me parcourut le corps. Merde, merde, pas un simple contact ! Un contact n'a pas à me paniquer de cette façon, ce n'est pas possible…

« Ben, t'es toute seule, mademoiselle ? »

Je ne répondis pas, évitant le regard que me renvoyait le reflet de ce jeune homme. Tant bien que mal, je réussis à stopper les tremblements de mes mains. Il fallait que je me calme. Que je voie la situation avec le regard que j'avais autrefois, sur Gaïa…Allez, Faith, bouge-toi !

« Foutez-moi la paix. Déclarai-je d'une voix bredouillante. »

L'homme éclata de rire. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains :

« Mais c'est que tu as un joli visage, quand on le regarde de plus près. Je dirais même que t'es sexy… »

Son regard transperça le mien. Mon souffle commença à se faire court. Qu'il me lâche…Qu'il se détourne…Qu'il se détourne !

« Cassez-vous ! Criai-je en le frappant au visage. »

Il attrapa mon poing et grogna.

« Je t'ai pas donné la permission, l'handicapée. J'ai pas envie de ce genre de jeux avec toi. Tu dois être salement bonne au pieu. Je vais t'amener chez moi. Tu vas adorer ! »

La nausée me prit alors que ses mains caressaient mon visage. Mon corps tremblait tellement que j'étais incapable de bouger. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ces crises, je ne savais plus du tout comment les gérer !

Ma vue se brouillait déjà…Et lui, ça l'amusait…Il devait se dire que je ferais une bonne poupée gonflable…Que j'étais plutôt bonne pour une vieille…J'en sais rien, en fait…

Ses mains glissèrent de ma peau tandis qu'un bruit sourd parvint à mes oreilles. Ma vue revint à la normale et j'écarquillais les yeux.

Apparemment, j'avais été sauvée. Et pas par n'importe qui…

« Estime-toi heureux que je ne sois pas en service, enfoiré !

-Tu me le payeras, Al ! Cria l'homme en partant en courant. »

Mon regard se leva vers mon sauveur. Un long silence s'installa. Nous étions tous deux scotchés. Incapables même de prononcer un mot. Ce fut lui qui parla le premier :

« Im…Impossible… »

Il s'agenouilla, mettant son visage à hauteur du mien. Je détournai le regard. Il s'en aperçut et parut gêné.

« Excuse-moi…C'est juste que…Tu… »

Il paraissait incapable de trouver ses mots. D'ailleurs, je n'étais moi-même pas sûre de ce que je pouvais lui dire. Je fis ce qui me paraissait le mieux : mes bras l'enlacèrent.

« Je suis de retour…Petit frère. »

« Voilà mon palace.

-Ton taudis, plutôt. Rectifiai-je en souriant. »

Alan se mit à rire. Je le suivis presque aussitôt. Les barrières s'effondraient, peu à peu. Grâce à sa présence à mes côtés, chaque jour, alors que j'étais malade. Il me l'avait assuré et je le savais. Je l'avais senti. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer…Notre amour ne pouvait être expliqué. Nous étions frère et sœur, après tout. Et j'avais fait beaucoup pour lui.

Il m'installa face à la table qui trônait dans son salon-cuisine-chambre. Ouch, c'était vraiment petit…

« Ils te paient si mal à ton boulot ? Demandais-je alors qu'il me préparait un café. »

Miam…Macchiato…

« Non, mais je me sens mal à l'aise dans les trop grands espaces. Et cet appartement est empli de souvenirs…De son souvenir…

-Tu ne devrais pas t'accrocher au passé. Elle s'est barrée. Il serait temps de refaire ta vie.

-J'y songe, j'y songe… »

Laissant le reste du travail se terminer tout seul, Al s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Sa main caressa la mienne avec douceur. Son contact était bien l'un des rares que je pouvais supporter…

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Comment ? Cela fait dix-sept ans que tu es dans cet hôpital, quinze ans que les médecins te qualifient de légume…Et tu reparais. Subitement. Si tu savais…si tu savais combien tu m'as manquée…»

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mal rasées. Désireuse de ne pas moi-même éclater en sanglots, je les essuyai et dis, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Tu devrais prendre soin de toi, comment veux-tu trouver une femme dans cette condition ? Un vrai inspecteur négligé…

-Ah, c'est vrai. Je n'y ai pas repensé, ce matin. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps…

-Moi aussi, j'ai traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. »

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes.

« Raconte-moi en première. Me pria-t-il avant d'aller chercher nos deux macchiati. »

Je bus une gorgée, cherchant à rassembler mes idées :

« Par où commencer ? Oui, par ce jour… »

Je lui racontais tout. Ma première rencontre avec Edelweiss, mes premiers pas sur Gaïa, mon entrée dans le SOLDAT, puis dans les labos, les liens que j'avais noué avec Rufus Shinra…Puis le reste. Tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Ses yeux se froncèrent plusieurs fois. Comme si certains détails ne lui étaient pas inconnus…

« Tu me crois ? Demandai-je d'un ton suppliant, après avoir raconté près de soixante-dix ans d'histoire. »

Al hocha la tête et je me sentis soulagée.

« Tu ne m'as jamais menti. Et certains événements concordent avec d'autres… »

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste avant de me tendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de familier…

« Ce…C'est…

-Un ange m'a laissé cette plume, la nuit dernière. Un ange qui ne possédait qu'une seule aile… »

Je bondis de mon fauteuil. Cette fois-ci, mes jambes réussirent à me soutenir, bien que je les sentis vaciller quelque peu.

« Tu as rencontré Ambre ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Ambre ? C'est son nom ? Elle ne m'en avait rien dit, mais… »

Al se leva de sa chaise et revint avec un dossier dans ses mains. Je le consultai.

« Ces trois filles ont disparu de leur lycée. Ainsi qu'un garçon…J'avais des doutes sur le rapprochement entre l'ange et la jeune fille sur cette photo, notamment à cause de la chevelure et de son regard, mais le doute n'est plus possible.

-Ils sont tous les quatre recherchés ?

-Ouaip. Apparemment, les familles sont mortes d'inquiétude. Enfin, pas toutes… »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-La mère d'Ambre et d'Alexis Nemrod…Elle n'était pas nette.

-Pourquoi ? »

Al soupira.

« J'étais de service ce matin quand elle était là. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement anxieuse. Plutôt énervée. Elle n'a pas mentionné une seule fois Ambre dans la conversation. A croire que seul son fils comptait pour elle… »

A ces mots, mon ressentiment envers Alex et ma pitié pour Ambre se renforcèrent. Alexis n'y était pour rien, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détester. Ambre avait dû beaucoup souffrir par sa faute…Comme j'avais moi-même souffert de la préférence que ma mère avait accordée à mon petit frère…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une hypothèse quant à ton retour sur Terre. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, intéressée.

« Laquelle ?

-Rappelle-toi de tes cours de philo...Le conscient et l'inconscient, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

J'haussai un sourcil, déconcertée.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de voir où tu veux en venir…

-Moi, je sais que tu vois parfaitement, Faith. Que tu sais déjà sur quoi je base ma pensée. »

Peu à peu, mes idées s'éclaircirent.

« Est-ce que tu parlerais…Tu parlerais de mes capacités d'imagination ?

-Bingo ! De nous deux, tu as toujours été la plus inventive. Tu créais des histoires incroyables qui nous mettaient tous les deux en scène. Et, à chaque fois…

-J'étais plus forte, plus intelligente, plus courageuse, plus assurée…Je n'étais pas malade. Jamais.

-Tu t'idéalisais. Dans ces histoires, tu projetais l'image que tu rêvais de posséder. Et c'est cette image que tu as envoyée sur Gaïa et dont Edelweiss s'est servie. Voilà pourquoi tu te sentais tellement forte sur cette planète. Tu y avais incarné un rêve. Mais les rêves sont comme les humains : ils sont imparfaits.

-J'étais sûre de moi. Mais j'étais aussi orgueilleuse. Je n'avais pas peur de la mort. Mais je n'avais pas non plus peur d'ôter la vie. En voulant me libérer, je me suis enchaînée à un monstre.

-Ton inconscient avait pris le dessus et ta partie consciente, celle que j'ai en face de moi, était presque endormie. Juste assez éveillée pour assister aux scènes et tracasser parfois ta partie inconsciente…Comme ce jour où tu t'étais tiré dans le cœur devant Ambre et ses amis, car tu étais lassée de vivre.

-Ca se tient. C'est effrayant mais ça se tient.

-Je ne suis pas inspecteur pour rien ! Assura-t-il avec un sourire malin. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'intervention d'Edelweiss pour réveiller ta mémoire a dû t'expulser dans ton corps. Tu devais la gêner, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Donc, il reste ma partie inconsciente sur Gaïa… »

Je grimaçai. Eh ben, on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge…Déjà que j'étais plutôt atteinte là-bas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que la Faith inconsciente devenait sans mon influence…

« Il faut que je téléphone à Maman ! Elle va être vraiment ravie ! »

Mes poings se serrèrent, en même temps que mon cœur.

« Al…Ne me parle pas d'elle…

-Mais…Je t'assure que…

-M'a-t-elle rendu visite au moins une seule fois ? L'a-t-elle fait ? »

Al se tut. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il finit par hocher la tête :

« Oui. Une fois. Puis elle est repartie.

-Elle devait se dire que je cherchais à faire mon intéressante…

-Non ! Elle…Elle devait être choquée ou…

-Arrête. Même après l'avis du médecin, elle a refusé de croire que j'étais malade. Elle prétendait que je le faisais exprès, que je pouvais être normale si je le voulais. Mais non. Je ne le suis pas. Et elle non plus, en fait.

-Faith…Maintenant que tu es revenue, tu devrais…

-Je ne compte pas rester, petit frère. Il faut que je reparte sur Gaïa. Une bataille se prépare. Et ils auront besoin de moi. »

_Sage décision…_

Je tournai la tête, cherchant la source de cette voix féminine.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Al acquiesça.

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il. Montrez-vous ! »

_Je n'en ai pas le droit…J'enfreins déjà beaucoup de lois en apparaissant dans ce monde…Mais il y a des erreurs à réparer qui nécessitent de passer outre les règles…Et celle qui est en train de se dérouler sur Gaïa en est une…_

« Cette voix…Minerva ? »

Alan se tourna vers moi, stupéfait.

« Tu plaisantes ? La Déesse ? »

_Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace, Faith…_

« Que voulez-vous ? »

_J'ai pris la liberté de ralentir le temps sur Gaïa. Sans cela, la bataille aura déjà eu lieu depuis fort longtemps. Vous devez retourner là-bas._

« Et comment ? »

_Un échange…Une âme part de ce monde, une autre y retourne…Mon pouvoir est trop limité pour vous permettre de retourner sur Gaïa sans contrepartie…_

« Mais qui ? Qui pour faire l'échange ? L'interrogea Al. »

La réponse s'imposa aussitôt à moi :

« Audrey…N'est-ce pas ? »

Un rire clair se fit entendre.

_Une nouvelle preuve de votre intelligence…Oui, Audrey est sans doute le meilleur choix. Il lui reste une famille qu'elle aime sur cette planète ainsi que des amis. Et son cœur ne s'est pas encore véritablement attaché à quelqu'un._

« Que dois-je faire, Minerva ? »

_Ferme les yeux. Je vais connecter vos deux esprits._

J'obtempérai aussitôt.

Je rouvris les yeux, de retour sur Terre. Apparemment, Audrey était en route pour retrouver Edelweiss quand j'étais arrivée. Quand la connexion s'était réellement effectuée. Héroïne…Oui, Audrey en était une… Pour accepter ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, elle méritait réellement le titre d'Héroïne…

« Alors ? Me demanda Al.

-J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec elle. Je ressens son esprit dans le mien. Minerva a réussie.

-Elle est partie juste après que tu te sois évanouie et que tu sois allée sur Gaïa. Elle a dit qu'elle te laissait le temps de te retrouver pleinement avant que tu ne doives retourner là-bas.

-Et comment je suis censée faire ? Je n'ai pas la notice d'utilisation, moi ! Raillai-je, énervée.

-Elle a dit que tu le saurais. Qu'au moment venu, tu comprendrais.

-Elle en a de bonnes, la déesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par "se retrouver" ? »

Je soupirai. Ca, par contre, je pensais avoir compris…Et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Al…S'il te plaît…

-Oui ? »

Je me mordis les lèvres.

« Conduis-moi chez notre mère. »

Tiens, je ne me rappelai pas qu'il faisait cette tête quand il buggait…Marrant…

« Il y a deux secondes, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler…

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et j'ai quelques vérités que je rêve de lui balancer.

-Est-ce que tu pourras seulement le faire ?

-Je crois… »

Enfin, sauf si ce foutu handicap me met des bâtons dans les roues…Quand il s'y mettait, j'avais l'impression que mes cordes vocales se rongeaient de l'intérieur tant j'étais incapable de parler. Mais il n'était pas question que je le laisse me dépasser ! Pas maintenant !

Al sonna à la porte. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre à vive allure. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revue…Depuis que je m'étais tirée avec mon frangin, en fait…

Quel âge avait-elle maintenant ? Elle devait approcher les soixante-dix ans…Elle nous avait eu plutôt jeune…

J'eus un sourire à cette pensée. La fille indigne incapable de se rappeler de l'âge de sa propre mère…

« Tu crois qu'elle est là ? »

Comme pour répondre à ma question, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, Maman ! Lança Al d'une voix tonitruante. »

Le silence fut d'abord notre seule réponse. Puis elle lâcha :

« Tu as finalement décidé d'arrêter ta comédie ? Tant mieux pour nous… »

Calme, zen…Contente-toi de serrer les poings, tu n'es pas venue pour défaire sa sale gueule de vieille frigide, mais bien pour discuter…

« Maman, arrête un peu… »

Elle ne répondit rien mais nous invita à rentrer. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, ce même canapé qui peuplait mes rares souvenirs d'enfance. Combien nous avons pu y être heureux, il y a si longtemps…

« Ca fait longtemps, Maman. Commençai-je, un peu incertaine.

-Ce sera Mère pour toi. Je ne crois pas que tu aies fait suffisamment d'efforts pour que nous puissions nous considérer comme proches.

-Je n'ai pas fait d'efforts ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? »

Je tapai la table basse de mon poing. Le regard de ma mère s'écarquilla. Je l'avais fendue ?

« Hem…Désolée…

-Tu as intérêt à la rembourser. »

J'inspirai fortement. Non, un seul de tes poings suffirait à la tuer, inutile de le faire. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce que Minerva entendait par "te retrouver", Faith. C'était sûrement à mille lieues de ce à quoi elle songeait, par ailleurs…

« Mère, donc…Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas venue ici pour prendre le thé.

-Présente-moi donc tes excuses, cela sera plus vite fait. »

Al posa une main sur mon épaule, m'incitant à ne pas m'énerver plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« M'excuser ? De quoi ? De ne pas avoir été la fille de tes rêves ? Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être malade !

-Tu plaisantes ? Tout ce qui t'importait, c'était d'attirer l'attention des autres sur toi. Ton frère était bien meilleur que toi, alors tu estimais qu'une fausse maladie te mettrait à son niveau. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu.

-Ce n'était pas un jeu, Mère ! Ca n'avait rien d'un jeu ! Tu ne peux pas savoir…Tu ne peux pas connaître cette souffrance…Jour après jour…

-La souffrance de ne pas être le nombril du monde ? Non, dieu merci, j'ai assez d'humilité pour ne pas connaître ce chagrin-là… »

Faisant fi de l'expression affolée d'Alan, je saisis ma mère par le col avant de la plaquer au sol.

« Tu ne sais rien ! Chaque jour, je devais affronter leurs regards ! Chaque minute, chaque seconde, je songeais à quel point j'étais minable, à quel point je ne méritais pas d'être ta fille, d'être la sœur d'Al…A quel point je ne méritais pas d'être née ! »

Je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Soulagement, tristesse ? J'étais bien incapable de le dire…Tout ce que mon cœur avait retenu durant ces années entières était en train de se déverser à cet instant précis.

« Faith ! Tu lui fais mal !

-Je ne la ferai jamais autant souffrir qu'elle-même l'a fait ! Tous les jours, j'espérais que tu sois fière de moi. Je travaillais pour toi, je ramenais de bonnes notes pour toi…Pour que tes yeux scintillent enfin et que tu me dises "Je t'aime". Tu lui as toujours répété mais tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit !

-Et pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? Hein ? Tu crois le mériter ? Toi à cause de qui mon mari s'est tiré…J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi ! Les voisins se moquaient, mon mari me haïssait…J'ai même perdu mon travail par ta faute !

-Tu mens. Tu mens, espèce d'enfoirée !

-A chaque moment, je rêvais de te tuer. Que tu disparaisses enfin de ma vie, toi, la source de tous mes maux. Je te déteste. Non, je te hais. »

Ses derniers mots m'ôtèrent toute force. Je la relâchai. J'avais beau savoir, m'en être rendue compte…Me l'entendre dire comme ça…Elle était ma mère, malgré tout. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à en crever, comme j'aimais trop chaque personne qui prenait place dans mon cœur.

« Tu n'auras plus à me supporter, Mère. Je pars, définitivement. »

La présence d'Audrey à mes côtés se faisait de plus en plus pesante…Elle m'appelait à l'aide…

Il était temps…

Minerva avait raison. La solution s'était imposée d'elle-même. Pour quitter ce monde, je n'avais qu'à…mourir. Juste mourir. C'était si simple et, en même temps, tellement…tellement dur.

J'ouvris un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

« Faith, ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ! »

Ma main avait saisi l'un des couteaux et j'appuyais déjà celui-ci sur mon bras, à l'endroit précis pour me taillader les veines.

« Faith…

-Je te promets qu'on se reverra, Al. Je te le jure.

-A quoi joues-tu encore ? »

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur mon visage :

« Je n'ai jamais joué, Mère. Et cette fois-ci non plus. Cela sera réel. Complètement réel. »

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Al.

« Ne pleure pas, crétin. Je ne te dis pas adieu. Juste au revoir.

-Je te retrouverai, hein ? Je te retrouverai !

-Aussi longtemps que tu continueras à m'aimer, je penserais à toi. Je trouverai bien un crétin pour te permettre de me rejoindre… »

Un crétin dénommé Alex…  
Je déglutis quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le couteau.

_Ne perds pas courage. Ils ont tous besoin de toi, là-bas._

« Je sais. »

J'appuyai plus fortement le couteau. Du sang commença à perler.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me tournai vers mon frère.

« Bye, Frangin… »

La lame découpa ma peau, faisant jaillir le sang, sous les cris d'horreur de mon frère et de ma mère. Elle s'inquiétait peut-être de la tapisserie…

C'était douloureux, quand même…Alors, c'était ça, mourir ? Pas franchement agréable…

J'entendis la voix d'Audrey. Nous étions toutes deux prêtes.

Avec un dernier sourire, je déclarai :

« Que l'échange s'accomplisse… »

Adieu, Terre. Il semble bien que je ne te reverrai jamais…Adieu, Mère. Et merci. Merci d'avoir fait de moi un monstre. Sans cela, je n'aurai jamais connu Gaïa. Je n'aurais jamais connu Rufus, Genesis, Kaika, Soledad et les autres…Merci malgré tout.

C'est fini. Je ne reviendrais plus. J'ai définitivement tourné la page. Je me suis retrouvée. Il est à présent temps que je redevienne entière…Enfin…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Ecrire les chapitres d'avant, comparé à celui-là, c'était de l'exercice de débutant ! Jamais eu à écrire un aussi dur ! Et je reste sceptique…J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

C'est censé être the révélation de l'histoire. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à la goupiller…Enfin bon…On verra ce que ça donne.

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Lys9191 : Cette fin ? Une fin d'une fille en manque de cliffhanger et qui doit s'améliorer dans ce domaine ^^…

Merci pour tes compliments et pour les félicitations. Moi aussi, je suis très contente d'avoir eu le code. Enfin bon, il reste le conduite…Aarrgh…

Bonne continuation et bonne nuit ! En espérant que le chapitre t'ait plu…

Mélain : Euh…Charisme et pokémon, c'est un oxymore, non ? On ne peut pas mettre deux contraires ensemble ^^. Merci de tes compliments.

Oui, bon, le truc avec Tifa restait prévisible, mais j'avais envie d'un petit hommage aux mangas de battle royale ainsi que de montrer la dépendance d'Alex vis-à-vis de Tifa…J'espère que c'est bien ressorti…

Ah, Audrey t'a choquée ? C'est vrai qu'à la base, je voulais la faire partir plus tard, mais finalement…  
Et non, la personne amenée n'est ni Zack ni Angeal. J'espère que la réponse à l'énigme t'aura parue cohérente et surprenante.  
A très vite !

Prochain chapitre…euh…Bientôt. Cette semaine, pas d'accès à Internet, j'ai sept jours entiers de représentations de théâtre. Je joue Antigone (aoutch). Et la moitié de la troupe ne connaît pas son texte (re-aoutch). On verra ce que ça donne…  
Bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	23. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici au chapitre 23 d'Epidemia ! Eh bé, on en a fait, du chemin…Le temps passe vite, hein ?

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. De mon côté, no souci. On a été acclamés pour notre spectacle de théâtre ^^. C'est assez intimidant, en vérité. Je préfère chanter que jouer de la comédie. Vivement que j'ai un micro à brancher à l'ordi, je pourrai enfin m'enregistrer et juger de mes (piètres) performances.  
Pour ce chapitre, on passe au point de vue de Lucile. Les plus otakus d'entre vous reconnaîtront une référence à un film anime sorti il y a peu…Pour les autres, je le signalerai au prochain chapitre.  
Ah, j'oubliais : le "Les amis ne se disent jamais adieu" d'Audrey est en fait la traduction du titre "Friends never say goodbye" d'Elton John, que j'ai particulièrement adoré.

J'ai également quelques idées à vous suggérer : la première serait une partie "Anecdotes et références" après la réponse aux reviews, où j'indiquerai mes sources et les petits clins d'œil parsemés dans le chapitre, la seconde serait une attribution de thèmes musicaux à certains personnages et à certaines situations, que je vous indiquerai en fin de chapitre.

J'attends avec impatience vos avis là-dessus. Si vous avez aussi des suggestions à faire pour la suite de l'histoire, je serais ravie de les lire.  
Bien, maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était…C'était carrément impossible. Non, même impensable. Pourquoi…Pourquoi Audrey était-elle partie ? Pourquoi nous avait-elle quitté ? Elle…Elle me l'avait dit, bien sûr. Dans l'hélicoptère, elle l'avait clairement suggéré…Mais…Mais la voir partir de cette manière…

Et pour quelle raison ? Ou plutôt pour qui ?  
Pour ce…ce fac-similé de Faith ?

« Ouh, c'est dingue comme ces deux-là se ressemblent ! Siffla Reno, impressionné. Faith, tu m'avais caché que t'avais une sœur. Si j'avais su…

-Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur. L'interrompit-elle, fusillant du regard la nouvelle arrivante, tandis qu'un coup de coude de ma part acheva de faire taire le Don Juan. »

Un silence s'imposa dans ce lieu empli de mort. Tout semblait s'être figé, figé comme nous l'étions par cette rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

« Eh ben, quel accueil ! Je sais : j'ai oublié les fleurs. Je n'aurais pas dû venir les mains vides ! Désolée, je fais une bien piètre invitée ! S'excusa la seconde Faith en joignant ses mains dans une prière de pardon qui ne manqua pas de me rappeler les mimiques de Charlotte.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir arriver jusqu'ici. »

La nouvelle arrivée cessa aussitôt ses pitreries et se tourna vers Edelweiss. Son attitude était conquérante, mais son regard, lui, était fuyant. Comme s'il refusait de croiser celui de la Déesse…

« Edelweiss ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Ça fait combien de temps, nous deux ? Près de soixante-dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas revus ? Enfin, quinze années sur Terre, pour être un peu plus juste. Le temps a passé vite ?

-Je t'ai connu moins bavarde, Faith. Plus…maladive. A moins que tu n'aies appris à cacher ton jeu durant toutes ces années… »

La deuxième Faith serra les poings qui, je le voyais à présent, tremblaient convulsivement.

« Si l'on cessait ces simagrées, Edelweiss ? Je ne suis pas venue ici pour discuter joyeusement avec toi…Mais pour reprendre ce qui m'est dû…Et te supprimer.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire une chose pareille ! »

Et, à présent, la première Faith s'interposait, le sniper pointé sur son double. Stop ! Pouce ! Je n'y pige plus rien !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est c'tte embrouille ? S'écria Cid avant que je n'aie moi-même eu le temps de le faire.

-Mais tu n'as pas compris ? C'est pourtant d'une évidence…Soupira Charlotte, désabusée.

-Ah oui ? Ben explique-moi, la science infuse ! »

Le visage de Charlotte s'empourpra subitement.

« Euh…C'est une réponse que tu te dois de trouver seul, petit scarabée.

-Avoue plutôt que tu n'en sais rien, Chachou. Persifla Ambre en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hem…Joker ?

-**En vérité, j'ai moi-même un peu de mal à m'y retrouver. Qui est la vraie ?** »

C'était fait. Sephiroth avait lâché la bombe. La question taboue. Celle qui n'aurait jamais dû être posée si nous voulions espérer être tous unis. Quel sens de la diplomatie…Enfin, en même temps, s'il avait lui-même attendu, je n'aurais pas tardé à la poser. Mais ça, je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi la vraie ! Répondirent-elles en chœur. »

Sitôt cette phrase dite, elles se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que tu es la vraie ? Demanda la plus jeune des deux.

-Moi, au moins, je vieillis ! J'existe ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire esprit créé par ce monstre d'Edelweiss.

-Et qui te dit que, de nous deux, tu n'es pas l'illusion ? Tu n'es peut-être qu'une réminiscence de mon passé qu'Edelweiss a envoyé pour nous manipuler !

-Ah non, cette fois, je n'ai rien fait ! Plaida la susnommée avec une moue renfrognée. On ne va quand même pas m'accuser de tout ce qui se passe sur cette planète, non ? C'est méchant ! »

Non, non…Là, ça devenait n'importe quoi…Si Edelweiss se mettait à bouder, j'allais commencer à me demander si tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un bad trip provoqué par une mauvaise nuit…

Si le Destin existait réellement, je le soupçonnerais volontiers d'avoir forcé sur la bouteille pour imaginer pareille situation…

« Et si on reprenait du début ? Suggéra Yazoo. A ce rythme-là, on va s'enliser…Et cette vipère va gagner.

-C'est vrai, quoi ! L'appuya Loz. On n'était pas censés se bastonner ?

-Il faut croire que cela n'est pas encore notre tour. Soupira Cloud. »

D'un même geste, Ambre et les Trois frères se tournèrent vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Grand Frère ? »

Sitôt ces mots dits, Ambre porta ses mains à sa bouche, surprise. J'étais moi-même étonnée. Elle l'avait vraiment appelé Grand Frère ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Si je ne me trompe pas, le hérisson blond veut dire que les deux Faith vont devoir se départager. Supposa Alex, visiblement furieux contre Cloud. »

Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…

« Euh…Se départager ? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire…

-Tu as parfaitement compris, Tifa. Elles vont devoir se combattre. »

Edelweiss, à ces mots, battit des mains, affreusement ravie.

« Oui ! Oui ! Un peu d'imprévu, c'est fantastique ! Tout cela commençait à devenir franchement ennuyeux et prévisible…Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Non. Non, décidément pas. Gémis-je, désespérée par la folie certaine de cette soi-disant Déesse. »

Je tournai mon regard vers elle. Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse. Son regard pétillait, un grand sourire s'affichait sur son doux visage…On aurait dit un enfant face à sa friandise préférée. Je n'arrivais décidément pas à la saisir…

« Il faut qu'on se batte alors ? Demanda d'une voix aigre la première Faith. Vous serez vite fixés. Je suis la vraie. L'autre n'est rien d'autre qu'une…qu'une illusion.

-Nous verrons cela. S'il faut que je te tue pour la vaincre…alors, je le ferai.

-Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? »

Les deux Faith tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Vincent. Drapé dans sa cape rouge, son regard d'ocre perdu dans une profonde réflexion, il m'inspirait une certaine…frayeur, je devais l'avouer.

« Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas l'être ? L'une de nous est en trop ici ! Est-ce la malade faible, incapable même de se défendre, souvenir du passé, qui l'est ? Ou moi ? »

La première Faith se tourna alors vers Genesis, qui, agrippant d'un geste protecteur le bras de Charlotte, ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête :

« D'après toi, sombre crétin que j'ai cru aimer…Qui est la vraie ? Hein ? Qui ?

-Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut poser cette question…Mais à quelqu'un dont les sentiments furent bien plus profonds à notre égard. »

La seconde Faith, elle, se planta devant Cid, qui n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot, visiblement aussi égaré que nous :

« Alors ? Qui as-tu aimé ? Est-ce elle, ce résidu des ombres, cette chimère créé par Edelweiss, ce qu'il y a sans doute de plus mauvais en ma personne, ou moi, la véritable, qui n'a pas oublié les sentiments que tu avais éprouvé à mon égard et auxquels je n'avais pas pu répondre ? »

Cid balbutia une phrase inintelligible. Je le plaignais sincèrement. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Moi-même, à présent, j'avais de sérieux doutes…

« Ne réponds pas, Cid. Ce combat décidera de tout cela. Trancha la plus jeune.

-Vous ne devez pas vous battre. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous, mus par la même surprise, vers Rude. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot…

« Vous ne voyez pas que c'est ce qu'Edelweiss recherche ? Qu'elle profitera de cela pour nous avoir ?

-Je jure que non, crâne d'œuf. Ce serait trop facile, sinon. Je détesterais l'emporter de cette manière.

-Comme si nous pouvions te croire…Toi qui as trahi la confiance de ta propre mère… »

Alex dût bien vite regretter ses propres paroles quand Edelweiss l'empoigna au col, débordée de fureur.

« Je t'interdis, enfoiré…Je t'interdis de me juger ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien de ce que j'ai enduré ! Rien de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! »

La première Faith fut prompte à intervenir et à tirer Alex des griffes d'Edelweiss, qui paraissait visiblement prête à le tuer.

« Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est juste qu'il serait fâcheux pour la Shinra que tu viennes à mourir… »

Puis elle se retourna vers Edelweiss :

« Ne perds pas de vue tes objectifs. N'est-ce pas de nous voir nous entretuer que tu espères te délecter, en ce moment ?

-Il est vrai. Tuer cet avorton ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. J'ai hâte de voir l'issue de ce combat. Tout cela m'excite à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer… »

Et cela était vrai. Elle avait vraiment l'air en pleine jouissance…Répugnant.

« Tu as ton pouvoir des ombres, un sniper…Comment puis-je espérer une lutte égale ? Protesta la seconde Faith devant l'attirail de la première.

-Tu as sans doute raison… »

Elle fit aussitôt disparaître son arme dans une volute de ténèbres.

« Ce sera donc un combat à mains nues. Tu n'as pas de chance, j'y excelle.

-Moi de même. Te vaincre sera un jeu d'enfant, malgré tes capacités.

-Compte là-dessus ! »

Sans prévenir, la première Faith se jeta sur la seconde. Celle-ci, avec légèreté, évita le coup qu'elle aurait dû encaisser. Puis elle partit elle-même à l'attaque, prête à la frapper de ses poings. Sans difficulté, son adversaire esquiva avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

« Tu ne peux rien contre ce pouvoir ! Il me rend invincible !

-Peut-être… »

La plus jeune réapparut derrière le dos de la seconde. Mais, comme si elle avait prévu cette attaque, celle-ci para le coup et projeta la jeune femme à terre.

« Mais tu es si prévisible…Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi. Je suis capable de prédire le moindre de tes assauts, la moindre de tes pensées. N'est-ce pas là la preuve que je suis la vraie ?

-Va te faire foutre ! »

C'était une véritable danse que ces deux-là partageaient. Les coups pleuvaient mais n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Malgré le manque évident de pouvoir de la seconde Faith, malgré l'absence de précognition de la première à l'égard de son adversaire, elles étaient toutes deux égales. Égales dans la lutte.

« Je serais de mauvaise foi, je proposerai du pop-corn à tous. Fit remarquer Reno en baillant.

-Abstiens-toi, alors, crétin des Alpes. Sifflai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Crétin des quoi ? Demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et me tournai vers Edelweiss. Elle avait l'air complètement absorbée par le spectacle. Si je pouvais m'approcher discrètement et subtiliser ce fichu poignard…

Pas assez discrètement, visiblement. Ses fils vinrent me ligoter et je fus incapable de lever le petit doigt.

« Tss…C'est très mal d'être aussi peu fair-play…Et moi qui avais accepté de faire ça à la loyale, je suis très déçue…Je te pensais plus respectueuse.

-Espèce de…

-Chut, sombre imbécile. Tu es en train de rater quelque chose de crucial. »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ma tête et la tourna de force vers leur combat. Je grimaçai.

« Il n'y aura donc jamais de fin ?

-Qui sait ? Songe que le destin du monde entier se joue sur ce combat-là. Si elles se trompent ou si elles se révèlent être incapables de se départager à temps, Epidemia s'étendra sur Gaïa toute entière. Et j'aurais gagné.

-Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début ?

-Non. L'arrivée de cette deuxième Faith m'intrigue. Ma mère y est peut-être pour quelque chose…Elle se permet de me faire la morale, et elle-même se met à ensuite transgresser les règles…

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Je grimaçai. Cette enflure me prenait vraiment pour une conne ou quoi ? Si j'avais les mains libres, je ne me ferais pas prier pour l'étrangler…Même si je savais pertinemment que cela ne la tuerait pas…

« Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu donc pas du spectacle ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'un combat à mort puisse être considéré comme un spectacle, Edelweiss. Persiflai-je en tentant de me défaire de mes liens. »

Solides, les fils…Ils me transperceraient facilement la peau si Edelweiss les serrait un peu plus…  
Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas, d'ailleurs ? Elle pourrait si aisément se débarrasser de moi…

« Aaah, je n'y comprends plus rien ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? »

Edelweiss me frappa à l'arrière du crâne, me faisant signe de me taire. La tête douloureuse, j'obéis. Elle avait une sacrée force, quand même ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux…

« Tu ne possèdes seulement pas assez de subtilité, Lucile, pour tout saisir. Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres.

-Espèce de…

-Tais-toi ! Il semblerait que la situation commence à se débloquer...Pas trop tôt ! »

Je me retournai aussitôt vers les deux Faith. Il n'en restait plus qu'une seule…La dernière à être arrivée. L'autre avait disparu.

La dernière restée éclata de rire.

« Tu peux toujours te cacher, je te retrouverai ! Tu ne peux pas me tromper ! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper !

-Tu le crois vraiment ? »

La seconde Faith se retourna et para le coup de la première qui avait ressurgi des ombres.

« Oui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

-Tu devrais pourtant…puisque tu as perdu. »

Aussitôt, la silhouette de la première Faith s'effaça dans une volute de ténèbres.

« Une illusion ? Merde ! »

La seconde Faith poussa un hurlement. Le poing de la première venait de transpercer sa chair, laissant un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra à terre.

« Merde…Comment j'ai pu perdre ? Comment… ?

-Tout simplement parce que je suis la vraie Faith. Une illusion ne peut pas l'emporter sur… »

La phrase de la première Faith s'interrompit dans un ignoble râle. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre sa poitrine. Un trou, le même trou que celui qu'arborait la seconde Faith, avait fait son apparition sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Edelweiss éclata de rire :

« Quelles idiotes vous pouvez être !

-Edelweiss ! S'écria Alex. Tu les as piégées ?

-Erreur. Tu es tombé dans le piège et tu les as entraînées avec toi. C'est bien toi qui as déduit qu'elles devaient s'affronter, non ? On dirait que tu as gaffé…une nouvelle fois. Je commence sérieusement à me demander pourquoi ma mère t'a choisi comme porteur… »

Le visage d'Alex se déforma d'une expression d'horreur. Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Enfoirée ! »

Sans que Tifa n'ait eu le temps de le retenir, il se jeta sur Edelweiss. Mais une main attrapa sa jambe et le fit chuter avant qu'il n'ait pu s'exécuter. La deuxième Faith !

« Lâche-moi !

-Pour te…laisser mourir ? Pas question… »

Alex tenta de se dégager mais la poigne de la seconde Faith devait tout de même posséder une certaine force, puisqu'il ne réussit qu'à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Un peu comme moi à ce moment précis…Si ces foutus fils daignaient se défaire…

Ah, enfin ! Serait-ce parce qu'Edelweiss a relâché son attention ? C'était donc le moment parfait pour agir…

Je repérai le poignard. Entortillé de fils, il était si proche d'elle…Ca allait être coton de s'en emparer sans se faire remarquer…

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ambre, qui cligna l'un des siens. Elle avait quelque chose en tête ? Je lui rendis son signe.

« Crois-tu vraiment que tout est perdu, Edelweiss ? Que la victoire te revint ?

-C'est assez évident, non ? La seule qui aurait encore pu vous tirer de ce pétrin est en train d'agoniser…J'ai enfin gagné !

-**Tu ne devrais pas crier victoire trop vite…**

-Oh, je ne pense pas le faire trop vite. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir le proclamer…Je vous ai vaincu, vous, humains, qui avez fait de mon éternelle vie un enfer ! »

Ambre eut un petit rire :

« Hé, les deux Faith ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? »

Ces deux-là se redressèrent tant bien que mal, interloquées. Leur visage défait faisait peine à voir…

« Depuis le début, vous voulez affirmer que l'une de vous est la vraie. Vous ne pouvez pas accepter qu'aucune de vous n'est fausse ?

-Aucune de nous ?

-Séparées, vous êtes faibles. Toi, la première Faith que nous avons rencontré, tu es incapable de vieillir et tu peux facilement te retrouver sous le joug d'Edelweiss. Toi, seconde Faith…Tu es malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, surprise. Je l'étais moi-même. Comment Ambre l'avait-elle su ? L'avait-elle deviné ? Etait-ce dû aux recherches mystérieuses qu'elle avait entrepris à ce sujet alors que nous étions encore dans notre monde ? Tout me paraissait si confus…

Ah, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être distraite Lulu ! Tu as une mission !

Je m'approchai quelque peu d'Edelweiss. Reno, qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, grimaça et me fit signe de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Malgré l'attention qu'elle portait à Ambre et aux deux Faith, ses sens étaient encore en alerte. Il fallait attendre…Juste un petit peu…

« Vous deux ne devez former qu'une seule. Vos faiblesses et vos forces se combleront l'une l'autre si vous acceptez de vous unir. Vous ne mourrez pas si vous décidez d'être à nouveau ensembles…et de ne pas vous refuser mutuellement. N'ai-je pas raison, Edelweiss ? »

Celle-ci serra ses poings, contenant une fureur à peine dissimulée.

« Il semblerait…Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Les deux Faith se dévisagèrent un bref instant. Puis un sourire éclot sur leurs deux visages.

« Toutes les deux…ensemble…Murmura la première Faith. »

La seconde acquiesça. Ses mains se joignirent à celles de son double. Une intense lumière blanche les auréola, si blanche qu'elle nous éblouit tous. Edelweiss perdit définitivement sa concentration. Le bruit d'une lame rencontrant le sol se fit entendre. Maintenant !

Je me jetai à terre, là où devait approximativement se trouver le poignard. La brûlure qui se propagea dans ma main m'indiqua que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je l'avais ! Il était à nous ! J'avais réussi !

La lumière blanche disparut. Seule restait la seconde Faith…Qui avait l'air différente. Plus forte…Plus affirmée…Et surtout en pleine forme.

Edelweiss pesta, essuyant ses yeux, encore aveuglée par la lumière. Dès tous ses sens retrouvés, elle se tourna vers Faith. Celle-ci tenait le cache-œil de son double dans sa main.

« Je ne veux plus de ton pouvoir des ténèbres…A présent, nous…non, je suis de nouveau humaine. Reprends-le ! »

Faith le lui lança. Edelweiss l'attrapa au vol et réduisit celui-ci en un tas de poussières.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu me dois tout !

-Tu as fait de moi une meurtrière, un monstre ! Tu n'as fait qu'aggraver ma maladie, jour après jour, année après année ! Je ne te suis redevable en rien ! »

Edelweiss grimaça. Moi-même, je n'étais pas en meilleure posture. La brûlure commençait à atteindre mes os. Malgré toute ma volonté, je n'allais bientôt plus pouvoir le tenir.

« Charlotte ! »

Celle-ci se tourna vers moi. Son regard se posa sur le poignard. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage :

« Attrape ! »

Je le lui lançai…et manquai ma cible.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es incapable de viser ou quoi ? S'écria Cid, furieux.

-Mais…C'est elle qui n'a pas rattrapé… »

Edelweiss se mit à rire :

« Eh bien, il ne tient qu'à moi de reprendre ce qui m'appartient…

-Pas si sûr, Edel ! »

Le poignard à la main, la paume fumante, Faith s'était emparé de celui-ci avec velocité et le présentait à la Déesse dans une position défiante.

« C'était finalement vrai…De moi dépendait donc notre victoire ou notre défaite…Et nous avons gagné, Edelweiss. »

Avec une impressionnante vitesse, Faith s'approcha de Charlotte et referma les doigts de celle-ci sur la garde du poignard.

« A toi de jouer, Cetra…Cette bataille est la tienne. Et nous allons te protéger. »

Tous, nous acquiesçâmes, unis par un même et étrange sentiment…Etait-ce…l'amitié ? Non, plus que ça…

Nous étions compagnons d'infortune…Bien que dans des camps différents, nous avons supporté les mêmes galères, les mêmes peines…

Nous étions frères et sœurs d'arme. Et, en cet instant présent, nous allons jouer notre dernier atout.

Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. C'était gagner ou mourir. Pas d'autre alternative.  
Tout reposait à présent sur nos épaules…Le destin de ce monde tout entier…

Serons-nous à la hauteur pour cette ultime bataille ? Sans la présence réconfortante d'Audrey à mes côtés...J'avais l'impression de perdre confiance...

Audrey, pourvu que tout aille bien pour toi...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Ouf…Je le termine avec la faim au ventre…J'ai quand même sacrifié la moitié de mon déjeuner pour vous rendre ce chapitre à temps ! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié…

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Lys9191 : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et, au passage, Faith ne signifie ni mensonge ni faute, mais bien Confiance ou foi en anglais. Je l'ai découvert il y a peu mais je serais ravie de faire des blagues stupides sur ce point-là. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu…A très vite !

Mélain : Merci aussi pour ta review. Dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai semé quelques indices pour vous laisser deviner l'identité de Faith. Mais j'étais sûre que vous n'arriveriez pas à trouver avant que je ne le poste ^^. Peut-être parce que, moi-même, je trouve cette idée particulièrement tordue…

Et revoilà notre cher Al ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de le remettre en scène…Je l'aime bien, pas vous ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui accorder un peu plus d'importance prochainement…On verra.

Bien que, habituellement, j'adore les personnages méchants, je hais la mère de Faith. Je crois que c'est une représentation de mes propres craintes, heureusement non fondées. Elle incarne tout ce que je peux détester. Bouh, mauvaise !

Et merci pour la pièce, il n'y a eu aucun souci.

Pour le prochain chapitre, on passe au PDV de Charlotte. Et on approche de la fin d'Epidemia…Fiouuh…Ca arrive si vite…

Bonne journée !


	24. Chapter 24

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc au chapitre 24 d'Epidemia…La fin approche ! Le temps passe vite, dites donc…

Pour ce chapitre-là, je souhaite la bienvenue à Minichat et la remercie de ses reviews. En espérant que le reste de l'histoire te plaise également...Je l'espère aussi pour vous, bien entendu.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse quant à mes suggestions au précédent chapitre, la question reste donc en suspens…pour le moment.

Pour ce chapitre, comme prévu, on passe au PDV de Charlotte. D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours tes reviews, Chachou, si tu me lis ^^.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce chapitre-là sera moins embrouillé que le précédent (sorry) ^^…

* * *

Le stylet, entre mes mains, émettait une douce chaleur. Sans doute bien différente de la brûlure que Lucile et Faith avaient dû subir à son contact…

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais attribuer une quelconque conscience à cet artefact, mais il me paraissait bien étrange. Comme s'il comprenait la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions…Comme s'il cherchait à me rassurer, d'une certaine façon…

« Nous nous affrontons enfin, Cetra. Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment…et comme tu as dû le redouter. »

Je déglutis mais décidai de ne pas montrer à quel point notre combat m'effrayait. Si seulement mes mains pouvaient arrêter de trembler…

« Je suis prête, Edelweiss. Prête à te tuer. Lançai-je avec aplomb.

-J'en doute sincèrement. »

Elle claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, les villageois manipulés, auxquels Edelweiss avait sommé de ne pas intervenir, arrivèrent de tout côté.

« Il serait dommage que tes amis n'aient pas de quoi s'occuper pendant notre combat…ou qu'ils envisagent même d'intervenir. »

Ils étaient encore si nombreux…Il n'y avait pas que des villageois. Non, il y avait d'autres gens, venus d'autres villes. Epidemia s'était donc étendue à ce point ?

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, Charlotte ! Me cria Ambre en tranchant le crâne d'un de ces zombies. Ne pense qu'à ton combat ! Celui-ci est le nôtre ! »

Je resserrai ma prise sur la garde du stylet. Edelweiss éclata de rire :

« Eh bien, tu m'effraierais presque ! J'aurais plaisir à manipuler ton cadavre, Cetra. Grand plaisir.

-Tu n'en auras pas le temps. »

Edelweiss eut un sourire narquois. Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux mi-clos, avant de les rabattre vers moi. Son mouvement fut suivi d'un véritable faisceau de fils qui se précipita à toute vitesse dans ma direction.

Ce ne fut qu'à la chance que je dus ma survie à ce coup mortel. Les choses sérieuses avaient déjà commencé…

Rapidement, je me relevai et réussit à esquiver une deuxième attaque. Une troisième me toucha à l'épaule mais je réussis à couper les fils de ma lame avant qu'Edelweiss ne puisse en profiter.

« Pire qu'une anguille…Soupira celle-ci. Mais tu devrais savoir qu'un combat ne se gagne pas en fuyant…Je dirais même que c'est l'inverse. »

Elle bailla ostensiblement, comme ennuyée par ma présence. Piquée à vif, je me jetai sur elle, prête à la transpercer. Edelweiss se contenta d'un pas sur le côté pour m'éviter. Je roulai à terre et reprit vivement une position de combat.

Je n'avais pas la chance d'être véritablement avantagée physiquement comme l'avaient été Audrey, Lucile ou Ambre à leur arrivée sur cette planète…Peut-être à cause de mon statut de Cetra ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps pour moi de sortir le grand jeu. En si peu de temps, j'avais pourtant pu largement me rendre compte que, sans l'appui de Genesis, trop occupé à se défaire de ces zombies qui ne cessaient d'arriver en nombre, mes capacités en combat avoisinaient le zéro pointé.

Je défis la cape dont je m'étais vêtue, révélant un incroyable attirail de Matérias à la vue d'Edelweiss. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que ces choses pourront me faire le moindre mal ? Oublierais-tu qui est celle qui m'a créée ?

-Je ne l'oublie pas. Je mets seulement les chances de mon côté. »

Je refermai ma main gauche sur une Matéria d'un rouge vif. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je la lançai et hurlai :

« BRRRAAAAAAAASIER ! »

Comme je m'y attendais, la Matéria explosa littéralement. Je me plaquai au sol, espérant que l'attaque n'ait pas affecté les autres. Je sentis un rayon enflammé raser mon crâne. Un peu plus et je finissais chauve…Ca m'étonnerait que Genesis apprécie…

Malheureusement, les flammes se dissipèrent trop vite et je ne pus compter sur cette diversion pour surprendre Edelweiss. Celle-ci, déjà, reprenait ses esprits et fixait son regard sur le mien, surprise.

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne utiliser des Matérias de cette façon…

-J'ai appris des choses passionnantes sur Terre. »

Allais-je lui dire que je m'inspirais de Pokémon pour cette attaque ? Hum…Autant garder un peu de crédibilité. Je ne devais pas déjà en posséder des masses, inutile d'en rajouter.

Je posai une main sur une autre Matéria. A sa vue, je grimaçai. Genesis n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de m'apprendre à reconnaître autre chose que les Matérias de feu. C'était quoi, cette Matéria bleutée ?

Edelweiss, à nouveau, se mit à rire. Ravie d'être un véritable sujet d'hilarité pour elle…

« Ne me dis pas…Non, tu ne sais même pas différencier les Matérias ? Toi, une Cetra ?

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Les Matérias n'existent pas chez moi ! »

Zut…Pourquoi je n'étais pas, comme Ambre, une experte dans le domaine de Final Fantasy VII ? Réfléchissons…Réfléchissons…  
De justesse, je parai les fils qui s'étaient apprêtés à me perforer le ventre.

« Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser rêvasser, Cetra ? N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un plein combat !

-Je sais. Grinçai-je, passablement énervée. »

Il fallait que je me rappelle…J'avais quand même un minimum de connaissances dans ce domaine, non ?

Ah oui !

« GLACIER ! Criai-je en plaquant la Matéria au sol. »

Un pic de glace jaillit des profondeurs de Gaïa et fonça sur Edelweiss. Celle-ci ne put entièrement l'éviter et une belle estafilade se forma sur sa joue.

« Les Matérias ne devraient pas agir de cette manière. Pas avec autant de puissance. Est-ce que tu serais… ? »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

« Bien que ses capacités en combat me laissent perplexe, il semblerait que vous ayez bien choisi votre paladin, très chère Mère. On dirait que ce combat ne sera pas aussi ennuyant que je le pensais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Edelweiss !

-Les meilleurs secrets doivent rester cachés, Cetra. Ce ne serait pas amusant s'ils pouvaient être découvert trop vite, sinon. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Amusant…Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ! Qu'est-ce que cela a de drôle ce carnage que tu es en train de faire ?

-Disons que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, Cetra. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais trêve de bavardages. Il me tarde de te vaincre et de voir le visage défait de cet ange de pacotille quand il sera penché sur ton cadavre. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'en remette…Perdre son précieux _don de la Déesse…_ »

Je serrai les dents, puisant au plus profond de moi-même pour ne pas céder à la rage. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait…Me déstabiliser…

Je pris une nouvelle Matéria au hasard. Sa couleur jaune m'inspira d'emblée. Celle-ci était assez évidente…

« FOUDRE ! »

Edelweiss détourna négligemment l'éclair qui avait jailli à l'aide de ses fils. Mais je profitai de la diversion pour m'approcher. Je ne gagnerai pas en restant aussi éloignée…

« Peut-être est-il enfin temps que je m'y mette sérieusement…Ou peut-être pas. Contentons-nous de pousser un peu plus le combat… »

Elle leva une main. Des fils s'y rassemblèrent et formèrent une longue épée, d'une puissance de frappe sans doute incroyable. La terre se craquela d'ailleurs quand Edelweiss la posa. Un seul coup de cette chose et je pouvais sûrement dire adieu à la vie…

« Un duel, ça te dit ? Ton misérable couteau contre mon épée…Je me demande lequel des deux gagnera sur l'autre… »

A voir son visage ravi, la réponse lui semblait évidente. Pas pour moi !

Edelweiss fut la première à attaquer. Je parai le coup, sûre de moi. Je fus véritablement abasourdie en voyant que les maillons de fil composant l'épée n'étaient pas affectés par ma lame.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Il n'est pas bon d'avoir trop confiance en soi, Cetra. Autant que la peur, c'est bien ce sentiment qui te mènera à la vitesse.

-Ferme-la ! »

Il devait bien y avoir une faille…Personne n'était parfait. Pas même une Déesse, comme nous l'avions appris de Minerva. Il devait bien y avoir une quelconque faiblesse…

Je ne la trouvai pas ! Je n'y arrivai pas ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je donc pas être capable de me débrouiller seule ? Ils me faisaient tous confiance…Et moi, je n'y arrivai pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura d'écrit sur ma tombe, si jamais l'on prend la peine de m'en creuser une ? "Dommage, essaie encore" ? J'essayai, encore et encore, mais je n'arrivai à rien. A rien du tout.  
Je faisais une bien piètre héroïne…

Un craquement attira mon attention. Mon regard se porta sur l'épée qui s'était une nouvelle fois abattue sur ma lame. L'un des innombrables fils venait de se rompre !

Je me trompais depuis le début. Je ne devais pas considérer cette arme comme une épée ! Je ne devais pas oublier ce qu'elle était à l'origine : un assemblage de fils ! Je ne devais pas l'attaquer uniformément…Il fallait que je la ronge, de l'extérieur à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus le moindre fil. Bien sûr !

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir mais j'avais changé de tactique. Imperceptiblement, ma lame rompait un à un les fils, ne jouant plus simplement le rôle de bouclier ou d'arme de frappe. Elle avait retrouvé son premier rôle : la lame fissurait et tranchait, de manière sinueuse. Cette arme n'était pas une arme destinée à une véritable offensive, pure et dure. Non, c'était une arme d'assassin. Pour en tirer une efficacité optimale, je devais m'adapter. Devenir aussi affûtée et discrète qu'elle…

Enfin, alors que mes bras commençaient à me lâcher, l'épée disparut, malgré tous les efforts qu'Edelweiss avait déployé pour la maintenir, ne cessant de la renforcer.

« Alors, toujours aussi sûre de ta victoire, Edelweiss ? »

Celle-ci jura, un juron bien peu approprié à la délicatesse de ses traits et à son élégance, mais finalement bien associé à la folie qui se dégageait d'elle, une véritable aura de démence.

« Ne t'imagine pas que je n'ai plus d'atouts à te présenter. Tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose… »

Edelweiss disparut de ma vue et, avec horreur, je sentis sa présence derrière moi.

« Je sais aussi me téléporter… »

Je sautai sur le côté mais Edelweiss me rejoignit aussitôt, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Que comptes-tu faire, t'enfuir ? Cela ne sert à rien ! Tu pourrais fuir jusqu'au bout du monde, les pouvoirs que j'ai enfin récupéré me permettront de te rattraper. A chaque fois. »

Avec un avantage pareil sous la manche, mes chances de réussite se réduisaient de nouveau. Je n'étais plus aussi confiante, tout à coup…

« Charlotte ! Baisse-toi ! »

J'obéis sans trop savoir pourquoi. Aussitôt, Alex s'interposa entre Edelweiss et moi et évita l'attaque de celle-ci.

« N'ai-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas que l'on s'interpose ? Surtout toi, espèce de…

-Je viens reprendre ce qui m'a été légué. »

Edelweiss ricana :

« Comme si j'allais te le rendre…

-Je comptais plutôt te le reprendre de force, en fait... »

Sans laisser le temps à Edelweiss de réagir, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua à terre. Comme mû par une subite intuition, il posa ses mains gantées sur les tempes de celle-ci avant de coller son front au sien :

« Que tes dons, Auguste Minerva, soient confiés à qui de droit ! »

Edelweiss hurla, de rage et de douleur, mais ne put retenir les minces filaments qui s'échappaient de toute part de son corps pour intégrer celui d'Alexis. Un sourire rêveur planait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air parmi nous…Ou peut-être me trompais-je ?

« Charlotte…J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire…Le reste t'appartient. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose… »

Il apparut à mes côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule :

« Tu n'es pas seule dans ce combat. Nous sommes là. Nos pensées vont vers toi. Tu ne dois pas la craindre. Tu peux la vaincre.

-Est-ce toi qui dit ce genre de choses ? »

Alex eut un petit rire gêné.

« Disons qu'Eloe et Isilna m'en soufflent une bonne partie…Mais il est temps pour moi de retourner à ma propre bataille. »

Son regard se posa sur Ambre et Tifa. Sans doute les deux femmes de sa vie…Et, après une dernière œillade encourageante, il se précipita à leurs côtés.

« On dirait que tu as de bons alliés…

-Contrairement à toi. »

Un sourire triste fleurit sur son visage :

« Là où j'étais, je pouvais rarement croiser âme qui vive…Mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour bavasser, mais bien pour vous tuer. Et toi en première. Je n'aurais pas besoin de mon pouvoir sur l'espace et le temps pour le faire ! »

Edelweiss repartit à la charge, plus hargneuse que jamais. Mais j'avais repris confiance. Alexis avait su me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule dans cette lutte. Ambre, ma chère Ambre, lui, Lucile, Tifa, tous mes amis…Et Genesis. Ils étaient si proches de moi…Ils se battaient pour que je puisse la vaincre, pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre…

Je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner. Cette femme…Cette…Kaika…Elle avait sacrifié ses jambes et son frère sa santé pour cette guerre. Si je fuyais…Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner. Jamais.

J'avais déjà l'impression qu'Edelweiss pliait. Mais il était trop tôt pour clamer victoire. Il lui restait encore de nombreuses forces et elle ne paraissait pas plus que moi prête à abandonner. Qu'est-ce qui l'animait donc ? Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à se jeter entière dans cette bataille ? Une soif de vivre ? De liberté ? Pourquoi se battait-elle ? Au nom de quoi ? Au nom de qui ?

Je n'arrivais pas à saisir cette envie irrésistible de comprendre. J'étais autrefois curieuse, oui, sans le moindre doute. Mais là, cela n'avait rien d'une simple curiosité. Non. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Explorer son être, le moindre recoin de ses pensées…Etait-ce là une sorte d'instinct Cetra ?

Après tout, Edelweiss était issue de Minerva. Peut-être que cette particularité aiguisait ce qui s'était réveillé en moi il y a peu ?

Pour le moment, cette réponse importait peu. Je devais l'emporter. La faire plier. Il le fallait !

Mais elle possédait une chose que j'étais encore loin d'avoir sous la main : l'expérience. Son immortalité et sa connaissance de l'être humain faisaient d'elle un adversaire redoutable. Et je perdis bien vite l'avantage que j'avais pris pour me retrouver, par je-ne-sais quel moyen, à terre et à sa merci.

« Tu as perdu, Cetra. Tu as perdu à cause de ton immaturité. Incapable de reconnaître ta peur, et donc de la maîtriser entièrement, tu t'es laissé envahir par tes sentiments. Et cela a causé ta perte. »

Edelweiss leva un bras vers le ciel. Je fermai les yeux, attendant que la douleur vienne me saisir. Mais elle ne vint pas. Je rouvris les yeux. Edelweiss avait suspendu son geste. Dans son regard, il y avait de…l'hésitation ?

Sans que je ne sache exactement de quelle manière, une de ses pensées me parvint : _Est-ce cela que je désire ?_

Edelweiss…Elle ne voulait pas me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Charlotte ! Attrape ma main ! »

Genesis, qui avait réussi à s'échapper et à voler jusqu'à nous, saisit la mienne, que je serrai avec force. A cet instant, Edelweiss parut se défaire de ses incertitudes mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle nous hurla de revenir, qu'elle tuerait tous nos amis si nous tentions de nous échapper.

« Genesis… »

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de la vaincre seule, Charlotte. Je suis là pour toi. _La légende_, cette fois-ci, ne parlera pas de _sacrifice._ Nous ne mourrons pas dans cette bataille. Je le sais. Alors, n'aie plus peur. Je suis là, _Don de la Déesse._ »

J'acquiesçai, tremblante.

« Descendons. »

Me serrant de toutes ses forces contre son être, Genesis piqua.

« Ton arme ! Pointe-la sur elle, maintenant ! »

Il saisit une Matéria de feu et l'activa, auréolant Edelweiss d'une véritable colonne de flammes.

« Maintenant ! »

Il me lâcha, désactivant sa magie. Les flammes disparurent et je fondis sur Edelweiss.

Celle-ci, surprise, n'eut pas le temps de sortir ces fils. J'atterris sur elle et appuyai ma lame contre sa gorge.

« La partie est finie, Edelweiss ! »

A mes paroles fit place un véritable silence. Et la grimace de rage qu'affichait Edelweiss fut remplacée par un sourire résigné.

« J'ai perdu, on dirait… »

Elle claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, tous les fils qui manipulaient nos adversaires disparurent et ils tombèrent face contre terre. Morts.

Abasourdis, il fallut un bref instant à tous pour venir nous rejoindre. Genesis s'agenouilla à mes côtés, offrant une bise sur une de mes joues :

« Tu as réussi. »

Un cri de joie fut entonné par tous. Mais Ambre, seule, ne partagea pas la liesse générale.

« Occupez-vous d'elle. Je vais retrouver Kaika et Soledad. Kadaj, montre-moi le chemin. »

Celui-ci acquiesça. Reno, Lucile et Faith se précipitèrent à leurs côtés et les suivirent.

« Avant que je ne vienne à te tuer, donne-moi une réponse.

-A quelle question ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? »

Si elle n'avait pas craint de voir sa gorge transpercée par ma lame, elle aurait sans doute soupiré.

« La colère ? La vengeance ? Non, en fait, aucune de ces raisons. Depuis le début, je me leurrais. En vérité, je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela. Je ne souhaitais pas votre mort ni celle des habitants de cette planète.

-Que voulais-tu, alors ?

-Le silence. La fin de cet ennui éternel. Oui, je crois qu'en fait, je m'ennuyais. Profondément.

-Tuer et faire souffrir…Est-ce là ce que tu définis comme divertissement ?

-C'est ainsi que j'ai été créée. Sensible et fragile. Vos larmes, vos peurs, les trésors que vous déployez pour échapper à la mort et essayer de trouver une solution…Quelque part, cela me touchait. M'amusait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Moi qui avais toujours ardemment désiré une fin, que la mort s'empare un jour de moi, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi vous vous démeniez tant à essayer de lui échapper. C'est pourtant le meilleur cadeau qui vous a été fait, humains et Cetras. Pouvoir mourir. Trouver un jour le repos. Je voulais savoir. Et j'ai finalement compris. Vous avez peur parce que vous ne savez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la mort. Alors que moi, j'ai touché du doigt cette sensation de félicitée. Ce paradis de l'âme. J'ai compris. Et à cet instant, j'ai cessé de vous envier. De vous haïr. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ignorer les choses était une jouissance. Que la vérité n'était que souffrances. Je m'étais trompée. Vous ignorez…Mais vous savez pourtant qu'il vous faudra l'affronter. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes si étranges. Si peu…ennuyants.

-C'est là ta seule raison ? »

Je comprenais son raisonnement mais je condamnais son action. Peut-être parce que je n'étais ni Déesse ni immortelle. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que signifiait une éternité de désœuvrement. De solitude. A quoi cela pouvait mener. Faith, peut-être…

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grand, aujourd'hui…Quelque chose que je n'espérais plus depuis des siècles… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Mère…Mère a baissé les yeux vers moi. J'ai senti son regard. Elle a fait attention à moi...Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps… »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer devant tant de détresse. Mais je ne faiblis pas. Edelweiss, malgré tout, restait celle qui avait failli tuer mes amis. Celle qui avait failli me tuer et qui avait mis fin à la vie de tant de gens…

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle faisait preuve d'un cœur que je pouvais lui pardonner…

« Ton âme est emplie de colère, Sœur, mais elle devrait l'être de compassion. »

Je me retournai, à l'entente de cette voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop.

« Aerith ! »

Le temps sembla suspendu à cet instant précis. Aerith et Zack, devant une porte aux motifs d'une élégance inégalée, étaient apparus.

« C'est impossible…Murmura Cloud. Aerith…Zack…

-Tu as l'air en forme, Cloudy. Moins qu'à notre dernière rencontre, mais tout de même assez pour que je ne m'inquiète pas… »

Aerith adressa un sourire à Cloud et je compris immédiatement qu'il avait dû y avoir plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux deux. Avait…Car la main que Zack avait glissé autour de la taille d'Aerith suggérait clairement que tous deux étaient amoureux. Et plus que sérieusement.

« J'espère que tu continueras à aller de l'avant, Cloud…Il le faut. Tu ne peux pas toujours rester en arrière… »

Son regard s'attarda sur l'embrassade que Tifa et Alex partageaient.

« Ou d'autres que toi finiront par s'emparer de tes désirs et de tes rêves. »

Elle lui accorda une bise, qui offrit au blondinet une jolie teinte grenat.

« Nous allons nous occuper de la suite, Charlotte. Edelweiss va être ramenée à sa prison. »

Je retirai ma lame, obéissant à l'injonction qu'elle allait sans doute prononcer.

« Mais elle s'en est déjà échappée une fois ! Protesta Cid. Elle pourrait très bien recommencer ! »

Aerith secoua la tête :

« Un peu d'empathie ne te ferait pas de mal, Cid. Je crois qu'Edelweiss a compris la leçon… »

Celle-ci acquiesça :

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à reprendre ma place. Quand le jour de ta mort viendra, Alex, et que mes pouvoirs seront de nouveau entiers, je pourrai redevenir celle que j'ai été. Non. Je serais meilleure, bien meilleure que cette personne. Mère pourra de nouveau m'aimer…et moi, j'apprendrai à lui pardonner.

-Tu as bien retenu, on dirait ! S'exclama Zack avec un grand sourire. Allez, suis-nous !

-D'accord, Zack le Chiot.

-Hé ! Il n'y a qu'Angeal pour me surnommer de cette manière ! »

Edelweiss se mit à rire. Un rire bien différent de ceux que j'avais entendu jusqu'ici. Un rire…joyeux. Un rire d'enfant.

Reno, Lucile, Ambre et Kadaj revinrent alors à nos côtés. Après s'être remis du choc de l'apparition de Zack et Aerith, ils nous expliquèrent que les secours avaient été appelés et que Soledad et Kaika étaient hors de danger. En ce qui concernait les séquelles, en revanche…Personne ne pouvait encore véritablement se prononcer.

« On dirait que vous êtes tous là…Il me reste une dernière chose à faire avant de prendre le départ. Déclara Edelweiss d'un ton solennel.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Kadaj d'une voix glaciale.

-Appelons ça une compensation pour tous les "problèmes" que je vous ai causé. »

Quand Edelweiss énonça le cadeau qu'elle comptait nous faire, la surprise fut générale.

Une telle chose…Elle comptait vraiment le faire ? Le pouvait-elle ?

Aerith, en réponse à mes doutes, acquiesça.

« Nous allons repartir. Quand ta tâche sera accomplie, tu retourneras à ta prison.

-Très bien. »

Après un dernier salut et quelques embrassades, Aerith et Zack traversèrent la porte. Celle-ci, aussitôt, disparut, nous laissant envahis par un même sentiment, un sentiment de doute, de joie, d'appréhension...

Tout cela n'annonçait pas qu'un avenir radieux…Au moins était-il meilleur que celui promis par Epidemia…

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Vous pouvez me traiter d'enfoirée…Vous ne saurez pas en quoi constitue cette faveur avant le prochain chapitre ^^. Je me demande si vous allez deviner…Impossible à savoir !

N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions dans vos reviews, j'adore voir la manière dont vous envisagez l'histoire. Et j'aime bien aussi vous voir avoir raison, de temps en temps. Pas trop souvent, heureusement. Il semblerait que j'ai l'imagination trop tordue pour être tout le temps prévisible ^^, dixit mes amies…

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Melior : Bon retour parmi nous ! J'ai été ravie de pouvoir lire ta review, j'avais peur que l'histoire ne te plaise plus.

Et oui, la mère de Faith est une belle salope. Sans doute un des personnages que j'ai créé que je hais le plus. Non, en fait, le seul que je hais.

J'avoue, ces derniers temps, l'histoire se complique de plus en plus, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant…Désolée ^^.

C'était plutôt marrant à écrire, ces deux Faith…Très dur aussi de faire en sorte que vous ne vous mélangiez pas trop les pinceaux entre elles deux sans faire de répétition…

Pour ce qui est d'Audrey, on va la revoir, mais un peu plus tard…Je ne l'abandonne pas, hein ^^. La vraie serait vexée, sinon ^^.

Mélain : En fait, pour ce qui est des Faith, les deux sont vraies. Pour être un peu plus claire, disons que l'immortelle représentait une Faith libérée, aussi bien de sa maladie que de ses réserves. D'où le fait qu'elle soit plus vulgaire mais aussi plus dangereuse, moins facile à vivre…C'était, comme l'expliquait Al, l'inconscient de Faith, celle qu'elle aurait pu devenir si elle s'était délivrée de tout, y compris de son sens moral. L'autre est la partie consciente de Faith. Celle incapable de se libérer de ses angoisses, plus faible…Mais aussi plus proche d'autrui, à sa manière. Elle se met à la place des autres beaucoup plus facilement et est capable d'aimer de manière plus aisée, malgré son handicap. Elle accorde vite (trop vite) sa confiance à ceux qu'elle apprécie, contrairement à l'autre Faith, renfermée sur elle-même.

Les deux Faith se sont parfois mêlées, notamment au niveau des relations qu'elle entretient avec Rufus Shinra ou des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour Genesis.  
A présent, elles ont chacune accepté les faiblesses et les forces de l'autre et sont donc réunies. Plus de pouvoir des ténèbres, plus d'immortalité…Mais une véritable humanité et une capacité à aimer retrouvées. J'espère que cela est un peu plus clair pour toi ^^…J'ai un peu de mal à l'expliquer…

Faith est un des personnages les plus développés de cette série, je dirais. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Faith, Sailor Moon ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que le coup des lumières…Non, en fait, je cherchais juste un prétexte pour aveugler Edelweiss et permettre à Lucile de prendre le stylet…

Le cliché des lumières, ça m'a paru assez approprié ^^.

Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine, si tout se passe bien ^^. Bonne fin de week-end et à très vite !


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 25 d'Epidemia. Enfin fini, les scènes d'action ! Youpi ! Hem…Je ne devrais pas me réjouir, mais c'est tellement dur à écrire ! Je préfère les dialogues et les scènes plus calmes, c'est plus propice à l'humour et au développement psychologique des personnages.  
Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews. Le cap des 90 est passé ! Youhou ! Bientôt 100 ! Merci pour cette joie, vous toutes (et bientôt, je l'espère, tous). Juste pour signaler, les A soulignés, c'est juste pour séparer, les étoiles ne passent plus qu'aléatoirement sur (c'est chiant)

Pour ce chapitre, on passe au point de vue d'Ambre. Un chapitre qui risque d'être assez torturé…Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux heures avaient passé depuis notre victoire. Depuis ce moment fatidique où le destin de Gaïa toute entière avait reposé entre nos mains… Plus précisément entre celles de Charlotte. Excepté Rufus Shinra et ses Turks, ce qui incluait Lucile, qui étaient au chevet de Kaika et Soledad, nous nous étions tous réunis au 7th Heaven. Un calme presque pesant y régnait. Personne ne prenait la parole, se contentant de jeter un oeil à la dérobée à Edelweiss, qui s'était assise en face de moi, dépouillée de son éternel voile noir, le visage fermé, ne cessant de me fixer du regard. Un regard plutôt intimidant, d'ailleurs. J'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait au plus profond de moi…C'était peut-être ce qu'elle était en train de faire, par ailleurs. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle pouvait contrôler les âmes aussi bien que les cœurs ? Je ne devais avoir aucun secret pour elle. Effrayante perspective…

« Quand vas-tu te décider à sortir de tes pensées ? S'exclama-t-elle finalement, passablement énervée. »

Je sursautai, surprise par sa subite intervention. L'attention des autres à notre égard, si elle était déjà fort élevée, s'en trouva encore plus accrue.

« Pardon, je réfléchissais…

-J'ai eu deux heures pour m'en rendre compte, crétine. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu te sens prête ou si je peux directement retourner dans ma geôle. »

Je soupirai. Deux longues heures que j'étais incapable de me prononcer et que Sephiroth trépignait dans un coin de ma tête, me collant une affreuse migraine.

« Désolée pour cette attente. Je pensais à Yuffie. J'espère que son père va bien…

-Epidemia est presque totalement dissipée. Si Kisaragi a un minimum de chance, il est encore en vie. M'assura-t-elle avec un aplomb déconcertant. Alors, tu t'es décidée ? »

J'hochais la tête :

« C'est une vraie opportunité que tu nous offres, à Sephiroth et moi, Edelweiss. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela.

-Je ne te demande pas si tu dois ou non le faire. Je veux savoir si toi, tu le veux vraiment. Ton approbation totale m'est nécessaire pour le reste des opérations. »

Un sourire las s'afficha sur son visage :

« Je veux en finir au plus vite…Je commence à reprendre goût à cette liberté. Tant que tu n'auras pas pris ta décision, je resterais. Et j'ai peur de faire une connerie si trop de temps vient à s'écouler. La petite Cetra a déjà assez combattu aujourd'hui, inutile de l'épuiser plus.

-C'est vrai, je suis vraiment crevée. Je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher. »

Genesis passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers elle :

« Allons nous reposer là-haut, si tu le veux bien. »

La violence avec laquelle Tifa abattit sur le bar le verre qu'elle tenait en main nous ébranla tous :

« Je vous signale que Barret et Alex sont actuellement en train de s'occuper de Denzel et Marlène. Donc, non, vous n'allez pas vous reposer. Du moins, pas ensemble.

-On insonorisera la pièce ! Proposa Charlotte en joignant ses mains dans une suppliante prière.

-Non. »

Tous deux soupirèrent à l'unisson :

« On ne comptait pas faire ce à quoi vous pensiez, de toute façon.

-Mais bien sûr ! Railla Faith. Tu as l'air aussi pure et innocente que je le suis. »

Son attention se détourna de Charlotte pour revenir à moi. Le calme s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce. Plutôt oppressante, cette ambiance…

« Je veux vraiment le faire, Edelweiss. Vraiment. »

A ces mots, la Déesse se leva de son siège, ayant visiblement retrouvé toute sa fougue.

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Elle me prit la main et me tira de ma chaise :

« Que personne ne nous suive ou ne nous espionne ! La cérémonie ne doit être interrompue SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE. Il en va de la santé mentale des deux concernés. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres :

« Parfait. Suis-moi, Ambre. Je vais nous dénicher un coin tranquille.

-Il y a des chambres en haut. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Proposa poliment Tifa.

-C'est bien aimable à vous. »

Sur ces mots, Edelweiss m'entraîna à sa suite.

**_J'espère que tout se passera bien…_**

_Pourquoi cela se déroulerait mal, Sephiroth ?_

Un silence fut ma seule réponse. Un silence qui m'inquiéta. Pourquoi ? Avait-il une crainte quelconque ?

Que pouvait donc troubler le courageux SOLDAT qu'il était à mes yeux ?

AAAAAA

Une craie à la main, Edelweiss traça un cercle au sol et me poussa à l'intérieur, avant de me sommer de m'agenouiller. J'obtempérai, désireuse que tout cela se termine au plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Pour le moment, contente-toi de fermer les yeux. Je te dicterai le reste des instructions quand tu seras prête. C'est valable pour toi aussi, Sephiroth.

-**Je dois fermer les yeux ?** »

Chose dite, chose faite. Sephiroth s'exécuta.

« Pas mes yeux, sombre crétin !

-On a déjà eu cette conversation avant, Ambre. Tu fermes les yeux, je ferme les yeux.

-Vivement que ça se finisse, tu commences déjà à m'énerver. »

Edelweiss frappa le mur de son poing et nous hurla de nous calmer. Ce que nous fîmes aussitôt.

« Très bien. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous détendre. Focalisez vos pensées sur le cercle qui vous entoure. La cérémonie de séparation des âmes va commencer… »

Mon esprit cessa alors de s'occuper de Sephiroth et du reste. C'est à peine si j'entendis les incantations d'Edelweiss tant tout ceci me semblait lointain…

_Tu peux rouvrir les yeux…_

Ce que je fis aussitôt. Des ténèbres m'assaillirent de toute part. C'est à peine si je pouvais voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez…

« Où suis-je ? »

_Vois ça comme une représentation matérielle de ta spiritualité. C'est ici que tout va se jouer. Que la rupture de vos deux âmes va pouvoir commencer._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

_Va retrouver Sephiroth. Vous devrez être tous deux réunis avant que je ne puisse véritablement entamer le rituel._

Et comment j'étais censée faire ça ? Il n'y avait que l'obscurité autour de moi, à perte de vue…

_Ne laisse pas ces ténèbres te dompter. Elles t'appartiennent. Contente-toi de t'y frayer un chemin._

J'hochai la tête et commençai à avancer dans ces méandres noirs.

Combien de temps errais-je ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Plus ? J'aurais bien été incapable de le dire.

« Mais où est-il ? »

_Continue à t'avancer. Ne t'arrête surtout pas. Tu es déjà remontée si loin…Je crois que tu atteins les limites de ta conscience. Sephiroth doit se trouver au-delà d'elles._

« Dans mon inconscient ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y ferait ? Pourquoi là-bas ? »

_C'est une partie que tu es incapable de contrôler…Incapable de rejeter. Sa place y est toute trouvée._

J'acquiesçai à ses propos. Une nouvelle fois, elle était d'une logique implacable. Une logique que j'étais, moi, bien peu à même de manifester…

Des bruits se firent entendre, perçant le silence total qui régnait dans ces lieux. Comme une sorte…d'offense.

_Voilà qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

_Il semblerait que Sephiroth ait élu domicile dans les territoires de Mnémosyne._

« Tu veux dire qu'il serait…qu'il serait dans ma mémoire ? »

_Précisément. Véritablement aux frontières du conscient et de l'inconscient…_

Je déglutis. J'allais donc visiter ma mémoire…Etait-ce seulement une visite que j'aurais pu désirer ? Je n'en étais pas sûre…

_Tu ne devras surtout pas te laisser duper par elle. Ses images, qu'elles soient fausses ou vraies, ne serviront qu'à te faire sombrer. Si tu le fais, tu peux dire adieu à ta vie. Et Sephiroth à la sienne, par la même occasion._

« J'ai compris. Je suis quand même assez forte pour résister à ce genre de choses, non ? »

_Je ne sais pas, Ambre. Je n'en sais rien du tout._

Faisant fi de cette réponse obscure, je continuai à avancer. Enfin, je l'aperçus.

« Seph ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et je me stoppai dans ma course.

_Non ! Pas tant que vous ne serez pas proches l'un de l'autre !_

« Mais…Mais il… »

Les bruits que j'avais entendu…C'étaient des bruits de chaînes. Les mêmes chaînes qui enserraient maintenant ses poignets et son cou, reliées à un étrange nulle part.

Une douleur me saisit au crâne et je plaquai mes mains sur mes tempes.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

_Ambre ! Cours ! Maintenant !_

« Mes jambes…Elles ne veulent plus bouger… »

_Elle arrive ! Mnémosyne arrive !_

Des bras m'enserrèrent avec force. Je sentis mes forces s'épuiser.

« Le papillon s'est laissé piégé par mon filet…

-**Ambre !**

-Et si je prenais ta place, très chère ? Vivre éternellement dans le passé, ça ne te comblerait pas ? »

Avec autant d'énergie que je pouvais en trouver, je secouai la tête. Je l'entendis pousser un bref soupir :

« Vraiment ? Ta décision est bien stupide, tu sais. »

Mes forces me revinrent tandis que son emprise se dissipait. Pas pour bien longtemps. Mnémosyne se matérialisa devant moi. Et l'étonnement me cloua sur place. C'était moi…C'était bien mes traits qu'adoptait cette Mnémosyne ?

« Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant ? Je fais partie de toi, Ryoku.

-Tu es moi…Mais tu es différente. »

_Ambre ! Reviens à toi ! Fuis-la !_

C'aurait été si simple d'obéir, si mes jambes en avaient fait de même. Mais j'étais bloquée. Piégée. Sous son emprise.

« Bien sûr que je suis différente. Je suis l'Ambre du passé. Celle qui n'a jamais quitté le monde qu'elle a toujours connue. Celle qui n'est pas devenue Ryoku. Celle qui est encore normale. Qui n'a pas traversé tout ce que tu as enduré. Celle que tu pourrais retrouver si tu acceptais de me suivre.

-Et tu espères m'avoir de cette façon ? Moi qui ai toujours essayé d'échapper à ce que j'étais auparavant ? »

Mnémosyne haussa les épaules :

« Tu auras beau prétendre que le passé ne t'intéresse pas, tu ne me tromperas pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Sa main caressa mon visage. Un frisson me parcourut.

« Je sais tout de toi, Ryoku. Je sais à quel point tu as peur du lendemain. Que va-t-il advenir de toi ? De la famille que tu t'es reconstitué ? Et pourquoi, comme cela s'est déjà passé bien des fois dans ta vie, tu ne te retrouverais pas à nouveau seule ? Perdue ? Privée d'amour ? »

Mnémosyne éclata de rire :

« Tu prétends vouloir délivrer Sephiroth. Mais tu hésites. Tu as peur de le perdre, qu'il vienne à t'abandonner une fois libre. Alors que, si tu le retenais dans ton âme, il ne te quitterait plus. Quoi qu'il pourrait arriver, tu ne serais jamais seule.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

-Bien sûr que si. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Je suis toi, ne l'oublie pas. Je connais la moindre des pensées qui te traversent l'esprit. Elles font partie de ta mémoire, après tout. »

Je serrai les poings, démasquée. Oui, j'avais peur d'être seule ! Oui, j'avais hésité quand Edelweiss avait parlé de nous supprimer, Sephiroth et moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ?  
Amis, famille…J'avais déjà été abandonnée tant de fois…Qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de recommencer une fois qu'ils auront appris à me connaître véritablement ?

« Je réitère ma proposition, Ryoku. Laisse-moi prendre ta place…Et je te promets une vie heureuse. Personne ne te quittera jamais. Et surtout pas ta famille. Kadaj t'aimera. Tes frères te choieront. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours désiré ? »

Mnémosyne me saisit les poignets, si forts que je poussai un gémissement :

« Tu n'as rien à attendre d'autre de l'avenir que la souffrance. En particulier si tu découvres réellement qui est Ryoku. Pourquoi tous t'appellent ainsi…Car tu le découvriras. Je te connais. Tu trouveras et tu souffriras. A un point que tu n'es pas capable d'imaginer.

-Je ne veux pas fuir ! Surtout pas pour te laisser la place… »

Un air attendri au visage, Mnémosyne me serra dans ses bras.

« Tu ne dois pas rougir de ressentir de la peur face à l'adversité. C'est bien toi qui avais dit à ces SOLDATS qu'il n'y avait rien d'honteux au fait d'être effrayé ? Au fait de vouloir fuir ? Tu as tout fait le droit de t'enfuir. De ne pas être toujours forte. Allez. Laisse-moi prendre ta place. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Ryoku. Te faire redevenir Ambre, voilà tout. Ne le voudrais-tu pas ? Les gens ne te considéreront plus comme un monstre, tu pourras apprendre à t'apprécier telle que tu es.

-**AMBRE ! NE L'ECOUTE PAS ! **

-Sephiroth… »

Et soudain, je repris conscience de la réalité que Mnémosyne m'avait ôtée. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça…Vivre dans un passé idéalisé…

« Tu veux le rejoindre ? Tu ne pourras pas…Je t'en empêcherai, Ryoku. Pour ton propre bien, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Mon propre bien ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait de ne pas pouvoir vivre ma vie comme il a été décidé que je la vive ? De me reposer sur toi et de refuser la vérité ?

-L'ignorance est la clé du bonheur, Ryoku.

-C'est faux. Ce bonheur dont tu parles est illusoire, Mnémosyne ! »

Je me tournai vers Sephiroth :

« Je vais le retrouver. »

Finalement, elle se décida à me lâcher :

« A ta guise. Tu as préféré le malheur de la réalité au doux bonheur des mirages dont j'aurais pu te bercer…Tu as pris ta décision, semblerait-il. Quant à savoir si elle est bonne ou non… »

Mnémosyne secoua la tête :

« Cela, tu seras seule à le savoir. »

De nouveau, je pus avancer.

_Bravo, tu as réussi._

« Réussi quoi ? »

_A accepter l'avenir. Ce qui le compose. A ne pas te réfugier dans le passé. Tu as sans doute traversé l'étape la plus dure de cette marche spirituelle. Va le retrouver._

« Très bien. »

Je courus jusqu'à lui et, enfin, je pus l'approcher.

« Sephiroth ! »

Je me jetai dans ses bras, ravie et soulagée.

« **Ambre…** »

Je l'enlaçai, je l'enlaçai si fort, comme si je craignais qu'il vienne à disparaître si je le lâchais.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne m'abandonneras pas…C'est certain, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule ? »

Un sourire rassurant naquit sur son visage. Tirant sur ses chaînes, il essuya mes larmes et caressa mes cheveux, d'un geste doux et apaisant.

« **Je ne serais plus une partie de ton âme, Ambre. Je ne partagerai peut-être plus tes pensées, tes moindres soucis…Mais je serais à tes côtés. Je serai les bras qui te serreront quand tu auras besoin de réconfort, la voix qui te conseillera quand tu seras perdue, la présence que tu chercheras lorsque tu t'égareras…Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Ambre. Tu as sauvé ma vie et mon âme. Tu m'as séparé de Jenova. Pour ça, je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant. Je t'aime, Ambre. Je veux être la famille que tu as toujours désirée…**

-P…Papa… »

Un silence chargé d'émotions fit place à ma déclaration. Un silence que Sephiroth brisa d'une simple parole, emplie de sanglots :

« **Ma fille…** »

_Bon, la petite famille, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il s'agirait de faire vite ! J'ai une cellule à aller rejoindre, moi !_

**« Que doit-on faire ? »**

_Sephiroth, fais apparaître Masamune._

Il s'exécuta, étonné par cette demande.

_Maintenant, donne-la à Ambre._

Il me la tendit, de plus en plus intrigué. Je l'étais également.

_Romps ses chaînes, Ambre. Il n'y a que toi pour pouvoir le faire !_

« Il est encore temps pour toi de faire marche arrière, Ryoku… »

Je jetai un regard méprisant à Mnémosyne :

« Aussi parfait puisse-t-il être, je refuse de vivre dans le monde que tu me proposes.

-Si tel est ton choix… »

Mnémosyne s'évapora. Et j'abattis Masamune.

AAAAAA

Lorsque je repris conscience, la première sensation que je perçus fut un étrange sentiment de vide. Si profond que des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues…

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Ambre. Je suis là.

-Papa…On a réussi.

-Non. Tu as réussi. Tu as vaincu tes démons et tu m'as accordé la liberté. Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Nous nous enlaçâmes avec tendresse. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais renoncé à ce moment. Pas même pour un bonheur éternel…

« Où est Edelweiss ?

-Elle est partie peu avant que tu ne te réveilles. Me répondit-il. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle te souhaitait Bonne chance.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chance avec une famille pareille ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… »

Sephiroth m'aida à me relever.

« Descendons voir les autres, ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre. »

Je le tirai par le bras, mais Sephiroth paraissait plutôt réticent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-AVALANCHE est réunie en bas. Faith y est aussi. Je ne sais pas si…

-Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai affronté mes démons et j'ai gagné. A toi de faire de même, Papa. »

Ma main serra la sienne avec force :

« Je suis là. Moi aussi, je te protégerai.

-Avec tes petits bras ? »

Je lui tirai la langue :

« Mes petits bras t'ont quand même sauvé, hein ? »

Sephiroth se mit à rire :

« C'est bien vrai. »

Je l'invitai à me suivre et, cette fois-ci, il ne se déroba pas. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers. Barret, Alex, Denzel et Marlène avaient rejoint les autres. Tous leurs regards se braquèrent sur Sephiroth, dont la main se nimba de moiteur.

« Euh…je…

-Vous avez réussi à le faire. Félicitations. L'interrompit Tifa, le tirant de son embarras. »

Sephiroth lui adressa une œillade reconnaissante, à laquelle elle répondit par un simple sourire.

« On a reçu un appel de Yuffie. Son père est sauvé.

-C'est vrai ? M'exclamai-je. »

Une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin, peut-être pas pour tout le monde…

« Elle nous a convié à une fête. Pour célébrer la fin d'Epidemia et la guérison du seigneur du Wutaï. Elle veut que nous y soyons tous réunis. Et quand je dis tous, c'est tous.

-Sephiroth aussi, alors ? Demanda Cloud d'une voix amère. »

Avant que je n'aie moi-même eu le temps de le faire, Tifa le fusilla du regard.

« Lui aussi a droit à la rédemption. Comme toi.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose…

-Sephiroth a droit à une nouvelle vie. L'interrompit Vincent d'une voix sombre. Une autre famille. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qui était désormais mon père. Ils étaient remplis d'affection. Il allait sans doute prendre un certain temps, mais il le lui dirait. Il lui avouera qu'il lui avait donné naissance. Et que sa mère l'attendait, enfermée dans un cristal.

« Vous avez dit qu'on aurait droit à une fête ? S'enthousiasma Charlotte.

-Si tu avais écouté, _Don de la déesse, _tu l'aurais su en même temps que moi.

-Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour s'y rendre ?

-Charlotte, il va y avoir une fête. Elle n'a pas lieu en ce moment même. Rectifia Alex, blasé.

-Je parlais d'aider pour les préparatifs, idiot.

-Tous leurs sujets y sont déjà préparés. Si on se ramène, ils risquent d'être vexés et de penser qu'on les prend pour des billes. Expliqua Barret.

-J'pourrais y aller, hein ? Hein, Papa ?

-Bien sûr, Marlène ! Tu seras tellement jolie que tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour toi !

-Papa gâteau, le retour…Soupirai-je avec un sourire en coin. »

Faith et Cid éclatèrent de rire. Les autres les suivirent. Finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Excepté le chocobo qui nous servait de livreur, ils avaient tous bien pris le retour de Sephiroth. Beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais…Peut-être parce qu'il avait contribué à stopper Epidemia ? Nous avions tous évolués sur les mêmes champs de bataille…Ca créé des liens.

Le téléphone sonna. Tifa s'y précipita. Peu de temps après, le visage défait, elle revint nous voir.

« C'était Reno…Il y a eu des complications avec Kaika…Elle veut vous voir, Faith et Ambre. Seules. »

AAAAAA

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher. »

Faith me consulta du regard, mais, tout comme elle, je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi dire.

« J'ai pensé que je devais vous le dire. Vous êtes mes seules véritables amies. J'avais besoin de me confier… »

Ses bras s'échinèrent sur les roues du fauteuil dans lequel elle était clouée, sans doute à vie. Difficilement, elle s'approcha de nous :

« C'est stupide, hein ? Epidemia est définitivement enrayée, mon frère a été sauvé, Gaïa également…Et pourtant... »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes, larmes qu'elle eût tôt fait d'essuyer de sa manche.

« Je suis une égoïste.

-Non, Kaika. Dit doucement Faith.

-Quand je me dis que je resterais à jamais ainsi, que je ne pourrai plus jamais me lever, courir, nager…Agir comme le ferait n'importe qui d'autre…Je sens quelque chose qui se brise en moi. Encore et encore. Et j'ai envie de pleurer. Comme une gamine le ferait. Je suis pitoyable. Egoïste et pitoyable…

-Tu n'as rien d'une égoïste, Kaika. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à tenir à Eterna Garden. Et Kadaj non plus.

-Tu as parfaitement le droit de t'attrister de ce qui t'arrive. C'est naturel. C'est normal. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas croire que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de misérable. Tu es un être exceptionnel, Kaika. Déclara Faith en la serrant dans ses bras.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça…

-Je n'ai plus rien qui fasse de moi quelqu'un d'unique, Kaika. Mes dons et mon immortalité ont disparus. Le temps est venu pour moi de me reconstruire et de partir à zéro, en sachant que je n'ai presque personne à qui me raccrocher. Tu as ton frère, Kaika. Il t'aime plus que tout au monde. Jamais il ne souhaiterait te voir sombrer de cette façon…Sans compter que ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un le découvrira sans doute, un jour ou l'autre.

-Comme s'il pouvait accepter l'amour d'une handicapée…Il vaut mieux que ça.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Rude n'est pas ce genre de personnes. »

Rude ? On parlait bien du même Rude, là ? Elle en était amoureuse ? Lui, si taciturne, si difficile d'approche ?

« La Princesse Kisaragi organise une fête prochainement.

-Je sais. Rufus m'en a parlé. Elle l'a invité. »

A ces mots, nous éclatâmes de rire :

« Nous ne devrions pas réagir comme ça. Nous reprocha Kaika. Leur rencontre ne peut provoquer que des étincelles…

-Peut-être mais je constate de plus en plus qu'elle a un sacré culot, la petite ! Elle me plaît bien…

-Tu viendras, Kaika ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête :

« Soledad sera réveillé d'ici peu, selon les médecins. Sa crise n'était pas trop grave. Il sera enchanté de pouvoir se changer les idées. Evidemment, je le suivrais.

-Qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être conclure avec Rude ?

-Arrête, c'est gênant ! »

Après un certain temps, nous dûmes nous résoudre à partir, l'heure des visites étant dépassée. Soledad, entre-temps, s'était réveillé, mais nous n'avions pas pu le voir, sa santé obligeant un calme absolu autour de lui.

« Il nous reste encore quelques petites choses à faire…Annonça Faith.

-Lesquelles ?

-Ne sois pas naïve, Ambre. Tous n'accepteront pas la nouvelle du retour de Sephiroth comme nous l'avons fait. Nous devons nous préparer à toutes les éventualités…et même la pire.

-Si Sephiroth est rejeté, nous le rejoindrons. Je me fiche d'eux tous. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de vivre avec ma famille.

-Tu as bien du courage…Mais rassure-toi. Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi bornés que Cloud. Je suis sûre que Sephiroth finira par réussir à s'intégrer. Lui aussi a droit au changement. »

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous…Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo s'habituaient à la présence de Sephiroth, commençant à le considérer comme le patriarche de notre petite famille, tandis que je renouais les liens avec Alex, lui faisant une petite place parmi nous. Il était mon frère, lui aussi. Ce que je ressentais pour lui était trop fort pour que je puisse envisager de l'abandonner…

Mais je savais que son amour pour Tifa et que mes propres sentiments pour Kadaj et la famille que je m'étais créé finiront, un jour ou l'autre, par nous séparer. Je suivrais ma famille jusqu'au bout du monde…Et je n'aurais pas cœur à le séparer de Tifa. Peu importe. La distance ne revêt pas le moindre aspect d'obstacle à mes yeux. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est sans frontières ?

Déesse Minerva, puissiez-vous nous construire un meilleur avenir et répondre à mes questions. Car je ne renoncerai pas. Je saurais qui est Ryoku. Et le coût qui en résultera n'a pas la plus petite importance pour moi…

* * *

Fin ! Ouf…Un chapitre que j'ai dû réécrire cinq fois avant d'en être à peu près satisfaite. Et encore, j'ai des doutes…Le prochain devrait être plus simple, reste plus qu'à trouver le PDV…et à réussir mon bac, en priorité (*Sueurs froides*).

Réponse aux reviews :

Kurotsuki SOMA : Tu sais que tu m'as foutu une trouille de tous les diables ? Je me suis dit : Merde, première review négative. Je m'étais arrêté au milieu de la première ligne avec une grosse boule au ventre…Je suis trop sensible, je pense…Et là, je lis le tout et je suis vraiment, vraiment flattée. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre…Et pour le cadeau d'Edelweiss, ce n'est pas le retour d'Audrey. Mais on la reverra, t'inquiète ! A plus !

Melior : T'en fais pas, je comprends tes raisons, même si ton absence m'avait foutu une grosse angoisse (passant d'un « elle n'aime plus mon histoire » à « elle a eu un terrible accident ! »). 'Fin bref, je me suis inquiétée pour toi ^^.

Tu avais raison, Edelweiss a donné un corps à Sephiroth. Mais les autres théories étaient assez plausibles. Perso, j'adore les protagonistes borgnes (Faith évidemment, mais surtout Ciel de Kuroshitsuji), donc il y a de fortes chances qu'Ambre reste telle qu'elle. Et pour Audrey, le retour est prévu, mais…pas tout de suite ^^. A très vite ! Porte-toi bien !

Mélain : Tu vas faire lire ma fic à ton pote ? Ouah, flippant ^^…Un psy, carrément. Je me demande s'il va détecter un truc à mon propos, ça fait peur…

Minerva n'a pas ramené les morts à la vie, elle ne peut pas tout le temps le faire ^^. Qu'elle ait pu le faire pour Ambre et Sephiroth n'est pas sans raison…Mais laquelle ? Mystère…Si tu devines, je te voue un culte. A plus tard !

Minichat : Je répondrais en PV à toutes tes reviews quand le bac sera passé, promis. Occupons-nous d'abord de celle du chapitre précédent :

Charlotte présidente ? Elle va être ravie ! J'arrête pas de lui dire que les reviews ne tarissent pas d'éloges à l'égard de son perso, elle a hâte de pouvoir voir ça par elle-même. Elle aussi a beaucoup aimé le coup de la Pokeball, je pense que c'est aussi bien adapté à son caractère qu'au mien (oui, il nous arrive d'être infantile ^^).  
J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé le cadeau d'Edelweiss trop naze, genre au même level que la détection des patates, ce serait plutôt humiliant (surtout pour Sephiroth en fait). Tu as des idées bizarres, toi aussi, j'aime ^^.

A une prochaine !

J'attends vos reviews avec crainte et impatience. Ce chapitre me fait trèèès peur…A moins que ce soit le bac qui approche…Boh, une formalité (sors de ce corps, Alain Delon, sors de ce corps !).

A dans deux semaines ! Une si je me sens assez en confiance ou en forme pour écrire le prochain chapitre, qui sera un des deux ou trois chapitres de clôture d'Epidemia. Peut-être The chapitre, je ne sais pas encore…  
A plus tard !


	26. Chapter 26

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc à l'avant-dernier chapitre d'Epidemia. Snif. Ca fait vraiment bizarre…Heureusement qu'il y a encore au moins un tome !

Le cap des 100 reviews approche…Ouch…Sacrée émotion…Je ne m'y attendais pas, en fait. Merci pour cette joie !

Le bac se déroule sans trop d'anicroches, pour le moment. On verra bien les résultats…Pff…Le scolaire, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Pour ce chapitre, on passe au point de vue d'Alexis, après deux tentatives avortées avec Ambre et Lucile.

Les deux derniers chapitres seront un peu plus détendus que les précédents et seront consacrés à la fête au Wutaï. Bonne lecture !

Remarque de dernière minute : petite erreur à la dernière phrase du dernier chapitre, j'ai confondu le nom de Kaika et celui de Ryoku. Erreur rectifiée. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, très spécial. Ma première véritable soirée avec Tifa ! Rien que d'y penser, un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres et j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été sur cette planète de fous. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir m'assura que j'étais à peu près potable. Non, irrésistible…

« Si tu arrêtais de jouer les narcissiques, nous pourrions peut-être partir, Alex. Me signala Tifa en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas narcissique. Je sais reconnaître la beauté, nuance.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Je ne serais pas avec toi, sinon. Tu es magnifique.

-Vil flatteur, va. Me répondit-elle en me tirant la langue. »

Je me mis à rire. Ses mimiques étaient tellement mignonnes…

« Où sont les autres ?

-Denzel et Marlène attendent en bas, avec Barret et Cloud. Vincent et Cid sont déjà dans le hautvent. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les rejoindre et aller au Wutaï ! Ambre, Loz, Yazoo, Sephiroth et Kadaj doivent nous y attendre depuis des heures. Sans parler de Yuffie…Son pauvre père doit avoir dû mal à la convaincre de tenir en place.

-Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle Yuffie a voulu qu'eux viennent plus tôt ? »

J'avoue avoir été un peu vexé quand on m'a annoncé que ma présence n'était pas désirée dans l'immédiat et que je devais donc m'abstenir d'accompagner ma sœur. Bon sang ! Si un frère ne pouvait même plus tenir compagnie à sa sœur…

« Pas vraiment. Apparemment, elle voulait discuter de choses importantes avec eux. »

Voyant l'énervement qui s'affichait sur mon visage, Tifa en profita pour m'envoyer une pichenette dans le front.

« Hé !

-Tu ne vas pas nous rejouer ta vieille crise de jalousie ? Je croyais que c'était passé, tout ça…

-Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. C'est…C'est juste que…

-C'est juste que quoi, Alex ?

-…Rien, laisse tomber. »

Tifa n'était visiblement pas de cet avis, mais l'arrivée de Denzel et Marlène me sauva. Après avoir frappé à la porte, ils entrèrent, visiblement mécontents :

« Vous faites quoi ? Papa et Cloud s'impatientent ! Et nous, on s'ennuie ! S'exclama Marlène avec une moue boudeuse.

-C'est vrai ! Pourquoi les adultes passent toujours trop de temps à ne rien faire ? »

Denzel et Marlène se concertèrent du regard et affichèrent un même sourire :

« Vous nous prépariez un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? »

Tifa devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et je ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Je me jetai sur Denzel et entamai un combat de chatouillis, qui prit fin lorsque je dus me déclarer perdant. Il était sacrément agile, le môme !

« C'est malin, Alex, tu es tout décoiffé…Constata Tifa avec un sourire amusé.

-Quoi ? NON ! Ma coiffure ! J'y avais passé des heures !

-Je plaisantais. Ton décoiffé est toujours aussi soigné qu'auparavant.

-Tu me rassures.

-Fillette. »

Denzel et Marlène rirent, tandis que Barret apparaissait sur le pas de la porte :

« Moi, une fillette ? Répète ça si tu l'oses !

-Ne rêves pas, Alex. Face à Barret, tu n'es qu'une crevette. Déclara Cloud en arrivant dans la conversation.

-Tu peux parler, Chocoblond. Je suis sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes. »

Tifa partit dans un véritable fou rire en entendant le surnom attribué à Cloud :

« Chocoblond ? Pouffa-t-elle, bientôt suivie par Denzel et Marlène.

-Ça ne lui va pas trop mal. Décréta Barret.

-Ne décidez pas ça sans moi.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on se décide à y aller ! Vincent et Cid poireautent depuis trop longtemps déjà. »

J'approuvais Barret et, après un regard narquois à mon soi-disant rival amoureux, je le suivis, lovant ma main dans celle de Tifa.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'aéroport où notre moyen de transport nous attendait, resplendissant de technologie. Bien que je n'étais pas fan de la chose, j'admirais l'étrange mécanique de l'appareil avec un regard émerveillé. Nous n'avions vraiment pas ce genre de choses dans notre monde…Si tant est que je fasse réellement partie du monde en question, comme je l'avais toujours cru.

Tifa fit un grand signe de la main à Vincent et Cid qui, visiblement, n'étaient pas seuls. Une inconnue les accompagnait. Voyant celle-ci, Cloud et Tifa coururent la rejoindre, suivis des autres. Un peu surpris, j'haussai les épaules mais me décidai à les suivre.

Tifa fut la première à se jeter dans les bras de l'inconnue :

« Shera ! Ça faisait si longtemps !

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Tifa. Eh bien, te voilà en bonne compagnie ! Ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant une œillade complice.

-Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu de ta venue. Déclara Cloud, qui hésitait entre surprise et franche joie.

-Disons que ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute. Cid a été invité, et moi avec. Quand j'ai su que vous viendrez, j'ai voulu faire de même. J'avais peur de passer une soirée entouré d'intellectuels incapables de s'amuser. Qui s'amuserait dans ces conditions ? »

Shera se tourna vers moi :

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Shera Highwind, la femme du fumeur qui tempête d'impatience là-bas.

-J'suis pas impatient, c'est vous qui refusez de vous bouger le cul ! »

Shera eut un petit rire :

« Alors ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je m'appelle Alexis Nemrod. »

A ce nom, le visage de Shera se fit plus grave :

« Je vois. Tu es l'un des invités d'honneur, alors !

-Pardon ?

-Ta sœur, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo et Sephiroth, dont mon mari m'a raconté le retour le sont également. La Princesse Kisaragi et son père vous adresseront un discours de remerciement.

-Ô joie…Ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un honneur qui n'est pas accordé à tous. Intervint Vincent.

-Je m'en serais bien passé. »

Vincent se drapa dans sa dignité ainsi que dans sa cape volante. Ne se changeait-il donc jamais ?

« Bon, les loustics, le pilote va pas passer son temps à vous attendre, hein ! Alors, montez ! »

Nous finîmes par accéder à la demande de Cid et nous montâmes dans le hautvent. Pour la première fois, pour ma part. Et cela ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Je détestais voler en avion !

Brr…

« Tout va bien, Alex ? Me demanda Tifa d'un air soucieux. Tu as l'air…bizarre.

-Mais tout va merveilleusement bien, ma chérie ! Pourquoi ? Je suis absolument comme d'habitude !

-Moi, j'dirais qu'il a les jetons ! Intervint Cid. »

Cloud ricana et Vincent afficha un bref sourire. Ils étaient véritablement tous décidés à se foutre de moi ou quoi ?

« Il n'y a pas de honte à ça ! Protesta Tifa. »

Shera l'approuva d'un signe de tête et passa une main dans mes cheveux :

« C'est si mignon de ta part ! On dirait un petit garçon.

-Shera, vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, là.

-Ah, désolée ! »

Elle retira sa main mais le mal était déjà fait. J'étais ridicule.

« Mon bolide est le meilleur de sa génération ! Jamais il pourrait se crasher ! Surtout avec moi comme pilote !

-Dites ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas ça qui me rassurera. Le coupai-je, déjà vert.

-Eh, tu ne vas pas nous faire le même coup que Genesis, non ?

-En parlant de lui, où est-il ? Demanda Cloud comme s'il se rappelait seulement de leur existence. Charlotte et lui nous ont fait faux bond…

-Gen' a emmené Charlotte chercher une robe de soirée. Répondit Tifa.

-Tifa, cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont partis.

-Tu n'imagines pas les trésors de patience que l'on peut déployer lorsqu'on nous parle de vêtements. N'est-ce pas, Shera ?

-Tout à fait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Cid n'a jamais accepté de m'accompagner faire du shopping. Lui préfère explorer les cieux plutôt qu'aider sa petite femme à prendre soin d'elle. Dire que c'est pour tes jolis yeux que je fais tout ça… »

Cid rit jaune :

« Tu prétends que c'est pour moi que tu te rues dans les magasins dès que le mot « soldes » est prononcé ?

-Tu exagères, chéri. Je ne me rue pas. Je saisis l'opportunité, nuance. »

Je détournai mon attention de leur « dispute » conjugale et allais coller mon nez contre un hublot. La vue me fit déglutir.

« Ne te colle pas à la vitre si tu as le vertige, idiot. Me réprimanda Tifa en m'écartant de celle-ci.

-Alex est idiot ! Reprirent Denzel et Marlène en cœur.

-Qui est idiot, ici ? Moi ou les nimbus qui répètent tout ce que dit leur mère ? »

Barret me saisit par la chemise et me souleva comme une plume :

« Ma fille n'est pas un nimbus !

-Repose-moi, Barret. Je plaisantais.

-Moi aussi. »

…

« Alors, repose-moi, imbécile ! Criai-je en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Tu es encore plus ridicule comme ça.

-Lâche-moi ! Et vous, arrêtez de rire ! »

Peine perdue. Ils étaient tous hilares. Et moi, je commençais à me sentir vraiment mal…

« Barret…

-Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, tu ne me feras pas craquer.

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Je posai une main sur ma bouche. Il me relâcha aussitôt et je me précipitai aux toilettes.

Je n'en ressortis que cinq minutes plus tard, fortement barbouillé et le teint se partageant entre un étrange verdâtre et un blanc cadavérique.

J'allais m'adosser contre la paroi, espérant calmer ma nausée. Tifa s'assit à mes côtés et me prit la main, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« T'en fais pas, on arrive bientôt.

-Avec ce que j'ai traversé, je me disais que j'aurais bien pu vaincre cette peur stupide. Mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi.

-Les phobies, ça ne disparaît pas du jour au lendemain, Alex. Il faut plus de temps que ça, c'est quelque chose d'ancré au plus profond de soi. Mais cela peut aider d'en parler. Quand tout cela a commencé pour toi ? »

La première fois que cette peur s'était manifestée…Hmm…

« J'avais dix ans, je crois. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion. J'y étais avec toute ma famille : mon beau-père, ma mère et Ambre, évidemment. »

Je sentis mon cœur se pincer. Les évoquer me rappelait à quel point ils pouvaient me manquer. Vivement que je parvienne à maîtriser totalement mes pouvoirs…Je pourrai enfin les revoir.

« Et ? Il y a eu un problème ?

-L'avion avait décollé depuis déjà un bon moment. Je commençais à sentir mes appréhensions disparaître. C'est là qu'une fumée noire est sortie du cockpit de l'appareil. Je crois que je n'avais eu, à ce moment-là, jamais aussi peur de ma vie…Ma mère crispait sa main dans la sienne, j'avais l'impression que nous allions mourir. J'étais paniqué. Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance de survie dans ce genre de cas et cette idée me désespérait. Je ne voulais pas mourir. J'étais au bord des larmes quand… »

Je soupirai et eut un petit rire en me remémorant ce souvenir :

« Les hôtesses ont déclaré que le repas avait brûlé et qu'elles en étaient désolées. Ces idiotes n'avaient pas été fichues de le dire auparavant et tous les passagers étaient en pleine panique. Enfin, tous sauf Ambre. Elle, elle lisait. Elle n'avait rien capté de ce qu'il se passait. Et même si elle l'avait capté, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aurait paniqué. »

Tous s'étaient mis à rire alors que je terminais mon histoire :

« Sympa, la solidarité…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as la trouille ? Juste pour ça ? Demanda Cid en éclatant de rire.

-Ça va, oui ? Je n'y peux rien. »

Shera s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla :

« Tu parlais d'Ambre. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle n'aurait pas paniqué ?

-Je ne sais pas si elle accorde la même importance à la vie que d'autres personnes ou moi-même. Elle a toujours l'air si détachée de ce qui l'entoure…

-Pas si détachée que tu ne le penses. Si tu savais dans quels états elle s'était mise en apprenant ta disparition ou ta maladie…

-C'est tout elle, ça. Elle pourrait être en train d'agoniser, elle s'inquiéterait du fait que je me sois simplement entaillé.

-Tu exagères. Déclara Tifa avec un petit rire.

-Pas du tout. »

Tifa s'interrompit à mon air sérieux :

« Ambre et moi partageons quelque chose…d'intense. C'est bien plus qu'un simple lien fraternel. Ce n'est pas de l'amour charnel, mais c'est autre chose. Je me suis souvent demandé si nous n'étions pas en réalité jumeaux.

-C'est vrai que vous semblez très proches…

-Nous avons passé notre enfance à se soutenir l'un l'autre. Après des complications familiales et judiciaires qui furent pénibles pour tous, nous nous sommes retrouvés à trois, ma mère, Ambre et moi, avec un salaire de misère et un horizon qui n'avait rien de prometteur. Nous souffrions tous deux de forts problèmes psychologiques et nous étions bien trop jeunes pour trouver comment nous confier. Rapidement, nous nous sommes rapprochés et le lien qui nous unissait a pris une tournure…incroyable. Je partageais chacune de ses larmes et il était dur, aussi bien pour moi que pour elle, de cacher à l'autre la moindre chose. Le fait que nous partagions la même chambre n'avait fait qu'augmenter ce lien. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose en fait… »

Cid m'interrompit, nous signalant que nous étions sur le point d'arriver. Je me relevais, ma nausée disparue. Tifa m'adressa un regard inquiet auquel je répondis par un sourire rassurant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en pleine forme maintenant ! Cette soirée va être géniale !

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Je caressai son doux visage et offrit un baiser sur sa jolie joue :

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

-Quand tout cela sera fini, je serai là pour t'écouter, Alex.

-Merci. »

J'ignorai les regards haineux que m'envoyaient Cloud alors que je passais mon bras autour de la taille de Tifa et tentai de me soustraire aux yeux curieux et scrutateurs de Vincent. Ce type me donnait des frissons…Comme s'il pouvait lire la moindre de mes pensées…

Nous descendîmes dès que l'appareil se fut posé. Je m'étais composé une meilleure mine et j'espérais que personne ne pourrait deviner le calvaire que fut mon visage. Charlotte et Genesis furent les premiers à accueillir.

« Vous étiez là, alors ? On s'est inquiétés durant une semaine pour vous ! Vous ne répondiez même pas à nos appels ! Leur reprocha Tifa.

-En plus, vous deviez aider pour servir au bar ! Continua Denzel sur le même ton. Tifa était toute seule !

-Euh, j'étais là, moi…Protestai-je faiblement.

-Mais toi, tu ne sers pas, tu joues du piano. Répliqua Marlène.

-Ah, c'est exact.

-Alors ? Il vous a vraiment fallu une semaine pour te trouver une robe de soirée, Charlotte ? »

Charlotte et Genesis se concertèrent du regard :

« Hem…Tu me croiras si je te dis oui ? »

Tifa leva les yeux au ciel :

« Maieuuuh…Je cherchais un modèle précis de robe.

-Et tu l'as trouvé, on dirait ?

-En désespoir de cause, Genesis m'a amené au palais et a supplié Yuffie pour qu'elle accepte de léguer cette tâche à ses couturières.

-Et elle a accepté ? Comme ça, par simple caprice ? S'étonna Cloud.

-Si tu avais vu à quel point Genesis pouvait être pitoyable, tu n'aurais pas résisté toi non plus.

-N'en rajoute pas trop, Charlotte. Soupira Genesis

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? »

Genesis ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mortifié. Charlotte reprit donc la parole :

« Yuffie nous a donc proposé de rester, ce que nous avons fait. Et voilà toute l'histoire !

-Ce que Charlotte a oublié de préciser, c'est qu'elle a malencontreusement réussi à perdre nos deux PHS.

-Je ne les ai pas perdus, je les ai oublié au bar.

-Alors que je t'avais demandé nombre de fois de les prendre.

-Maiiiis…Tu n'avais qu'à prendre le tien !

-Tu me l'avais emprunté pour échanger des sonneries. »

Sentant que la conversation pouvait durer des heures encore, je les interrompis :

« Et si nous rentrions ? Le bal va bientôt commencer.

-Merveilleuse idée ! J'espère que Cid acceptera une danse, cette fois-ci.

-Je déteste danser…C'est bon pour les femmelettes…

-Il dit ça mais, en vérité, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas danser. Me glissa Shera à l'oreille en gloussant.

-Moi, je ne sais pas danser ? Tu verras si je ne sais pas danser ! »

Eh bien…C'était impressionnant. Elle semblait le connaître par cœur…

« Shera sait y faire avec Cid. Elle le connaît depuis bien longtemps. M'informa Tifa, admirative.

-Toi aussi, Tifa, tu sais bien y faire avec Alex ! Intervint Marlène avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Continua Denzel.

-C'est fini, oui ? Je ne lui suis pas soumis !

-Alex, j'ai froid. On peut se dépêcher de rentrer ? »

Ignorant les rires moqueurs de Denzel, Marlène et Barret, j'allais rejoindre Tifa et nous suivîmes la foule d'invités grandissante.

« Ouah, il y a un monde fou ! M'émerveillai-je.

-La Princesse Kisaragi et son père ont invité tout le gratin de Gaïa toute entière. Bien sûr qu'il y a du monde. »

Je me retournai et fit face à une sculpturale jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond doré et aux yeux onyx pétillants de malice. A ses côtés se tenait une fille plutôt forte dotée d'une étonnante chevelure auburn.

« Je m'appelle Victoire Tyler. Voici Helena Palmer. Et toi, tu dois être Alexis Nemrod, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demandai-je, un peu méfiant. »

Cette fille ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Tout en elle respirait l'antipathie à peine dissimulée…

« Je suis une camarade de classe de ta sœur. Je me demandai si tu l'avais vu.

-Non, je ne sais pas où elle est. Répondis-je d'un ton un peu brusque. »

Helena me fusilla du regard, mais Victoire l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

« Inutile de s'énerver pour rien. Je voulais simplement lui parler.

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas lui faire de mal…

-Il y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade, Alexis, et la teneur de notre entretien ne te regarde en rien.

-Je suis son frère !

-Tu pourrais être le second fils caché de Shinra père, car je suis sûre qu'il traîne une ribambelle de bâtards derrière lui, je n'agirai pas différemment. Ce que j'ai à dire ne regarde qu'elle…et Helena, également. »

Victoire me dévisagea, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres :

« Vous vous ressemblez fortement, tous les deux. La même impétuosité…Le même manque de cervelle…Le genre de personnes que je déteste fréquenter…

-Tu n'as qu'à partir, dans ce cas-là. Répliquai-je aussitôt.

-C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. Je vais rejoindre mon fiancé en attendant de la trouver. Sur ce…bonne soirée. »

Helena sur ses talons, Victoire s'éloigna. Nous avions discuté durant une petite minute mais je la détestais déjà.

« Quelle peste ! Enrageai-je.

-Arrête de t'énerver et regarde plutôt qui elle va rejoindre. »

J'obéis aussitôt à l'injonction de Tifa et eut la surprise de découvrir sa fiancée.

« Rufus Shinra ?

-Pas si fort ! »

Shinra m'avait apparemment remarqué, puisque tout sourire, il alla me retrouver, suivie de ces deux pestes, d'une Lucile penaude et collée de la ventouse rousse qui lui servait de petit ami. Faith les rejoignit presque aussitôt.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Déclara Rufus.

-Ce plaisir n'est pas le nôtre. Répliquai-je d'une voix venimeuse. »

Tifa posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'intimant de me calmer.

« Que lui voulez-vous, Président ?

-Rien de particulier. Mon principal scientifique étant en fuite, je ne peux guère réclamer de sa part de reprendre sa place de cobaye.

-Groove est en fuite ? M'exclamai-je, horrifié par cette idée.

-Il semblerait. Nous avons perdu sa trace peu après ta propre évasion. Il est actuellement introuvable. Et comme il semble particulièrement s'intéresser à toi, j'ose croire que tu seras sa cible.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Simplement te prévenir. Il serait dommage que le plus prometteur de nos cobayes vienne à mourir par la faute de la défaillance mentale de l'un de nos plus éminents scientifiques. De quelle manière cela rejaillirait-il sur notre compagnie ?

-Rufus, si nous allions ? Il m'indispose…Susurra Victoire à son oreille. »

Shinra ricana. Après un bref salut, il entra dans la salle de bal :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ?

-Essayer de te protéger…d'une certaine façon. »

Tifa pouffa :

« Quoi ?

-Shinra est un idiot. Un idiot incapable de se reconnaître le moindre soupçon d'humanité. »

Je la fixai du regard, étonné par cette subite hilarité. Elle cessa pourtant bien vite de rire et m'entraîna dans la salle de bal.

La décoration était véritablement magnifique. Deux fontaines de nacre enjolivaient cette pièce tandis qu'une étrange créature serpentine de cristal, une sorte de dragon des mers, surplombait la pièce :

« C'est un Léviathan. Me précisa Tifa. C'est la créature emblème du Wutaï.

-Je vois. C'est réellement…

-Epoustouflant ?

-Oui, c'est bien le mot. »

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et je sursautai. Je me retournai, prêt à me battre :

« Relax, gamin, ce n'est que moi.

-Faith ! Bon sang, tu m'as foutu une trouille !

-Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet-là aux hommes.

-Tu sais où sont Soledad et Kaika ? Nous ne les avons pas vus. Lui demanda Tifa.

-Ils sont au buffet. Rude les accompagne.

-Rude ? M'étonnai-je. »

Du peu que je connaissais de lui, il n'avait pas franchement l'air de quelqu'un de très sociable.

« Il y a de l'amour dans l'air…Déclara rêveusement Faith, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. »

Tifa s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire malicieux :

« Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais !

-Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Aucun d'eux ne s'est décidé à passer à l'attaque. Rude veut que Kaika fasse le premier pas et inversement. Ils sont désespérants…

-A qui le dis-tu. Ambre et Kadaj sont dans le même cas de figure. Soupira-t-elle. Enfin, presque…

-C'est bien dommage. Mais je n'étais pas venue vous retrouver pour parler potins. Vous avez vu Cid ?

-Il est avec sa femme, ils doivent être quelque part dans la salle. Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Pourquoi ? »

A cet instant, jamais encore je n'avais vu une telle tristesse dans les yeux de Faith. Et bien que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, celui-ci ne rendait son expression que bien plus tragique encore.

« Rien de spécial. Je voulais juste le saluer. Je vais aller le voir. A plus tard ! »

Elle nous fit un grand signe de la main et s'éloigna à grands pas. Je la suivis du regard, déconcerté. Ce fut ce moment que Tifa choisit pour m'asséner une claque à l'arrière du crâne :

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Apprends à te taire de temps en temps, idiot ! Tss…franchement.

-Explique-moi donc, je n'y comprends rien ! »

Tifa leva les yeux au ciel, plus exaspérée qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'ici.

« Les garçons…tu n'as pas compris qu'elle aimait Cid ?

-Tu…Tu plaisantes ? Elle l'a rejeté et elle s'est déclarée à Genesis.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Alex. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à se déclarer à Gen, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle en est véritablement déjà été amoureuse. En revanche, Cid… »

Tout cela devenait trop embrouillé pour moi…

« Et Shera dans tout ça ? Demandai-je, inquiet pour celle-ci. »

Le peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble m'avait convaincu qu'elle était une femme au cœur d'or qui ne méritait pas de se retrouver dans cet étrange triangle amoureux…ou carré ? Qui savait si Genesis allait avoir un quelconque rôle à jouer là-dedans…

« Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler. Cette histoire les concerne tous trois.

-Mais…

-Alex, à force de trop t'impliquer, tu vas finir par blesser beaucoup de gens. Et Shera la première, si c'est elle que tu cherches à aider. »

Je poussai un soupir. Ne pouvais-je donc rien faire ?

Tifa prit mes mains dans les siennes, un sourire compatissant s'affichant sur son visage :

« Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, Alex.

-Je m'en doute bien. »

Tifa eut un petit rire.

« Allez, laissons cela de côté pour le moment. Le bal va bientôt commencer ! Il s'agirait de ne pas louper l'entrée de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Son entrée ?

-Si elle n'est pas encore dans la salle, c'est bien que Yuffie et Godo Kisaragi ont prévu quelque chose de spécial pour elle et tous les autres.

-En parlant de ça, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes… »

La porte de la salle de bal s'ouvrit à la volée et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Majestueuse, dotée d'un port altier, la Princesse Kisaragi Yuffie arriva enfin. A ses côtés, un homme d'un charisme et d'une force apparente impressionnants qui devait être son père, le seigneur du Wutaï.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Commença Godo Kisaragi d'une voix puissante. Je suis heureux d'être encore ici ce jourd'hui pour assister à cette fête, que ma fille a si généreusement dédié à ma miraculeuse guérison. »

Yuffie se mit à rire, gênée, perdant un peu de sa grâce princière.

« Je vais prendre un peu de votre temps pour vous annoncer quelques nouvelles : un nouveau règne est sur le point de commencer. Je tenais déjà à promulguer la dissolution de ma chambre de conseillers. »

Les réactions furent vives de toute part : d'un côté, des protestations outrés, venant pour la plupart de détracteurs vieillissants, de l'autre, une attente incrédule et impatiente de la part d'une jeunesse qui, comme dans beaucoup de gouvernements, devait s'être sentie laissée à l'écart. J'eus même la surprise d'entendre un ricanement de la part d'un couple d'une effrayante beauté.

« Ma fille présidera la future chambre et Kiyoi Ten'kei obtiendra le poste de second conseiller en lieu et place de son précédente attribution. »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent et je ne pus que m'étonner de voir l'insolent couple se diriger vers Godo Kisaragi. Tous deux s'inclinèrent avec une déférence certaine à l'égard de leur souverain. Mon regard s'attarda quelques instants sur la foule et je pus clairement voir Rude le féliciter, à moitié rieur. Tiens, ils se connaissaient ?

« Il nous reste deux nouvelles à annoncer et je tiens à ce que ma fille le fasse. »

Yuffie s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ce genre de protocoles :

« Le véritable héritier du commandement de l'armée du Croissant a été retrouvé. »

Un silence mortuaire accueillit cette déclaration. Je me tournais vers Tifa, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-L'armée du Croissant est l'une des forces de frappe les plus puissantes que Gaïa possède. Du moins, elle l'était jusqu'à ce que le Wutaï perde la guerre. S'ils ont véritablement retrouvé l'héritier, Shinra a toutes les chances de se sentir menacé. »

D'ailleurs, il semblait bien moins arrogant que tout à l'heure…Non, il fulminait. Mais était-ce seulement la perspective de cet héritier qui le mettait autant en colère ?

« Il s'est présenté à nous dans un hasard le plus total. Comme vous le saviez, il avait été enlevé lors de la Guerre du Wutaï et nous pensions tous qu'il était mort, tout comme son arme avait disparue. »

J'entendis Faith toussoter, soudainement devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Etait-elle aussi impliquée dans cette affaire ? Visiblement, comme le prouvait le regard noir que lui lancèrent conjointement Yuffie et Godo Kisaragi. La Princesse reprit :

« Il est aussi l'un des héros qui ont permis l'éradication d'Epidemia. J'aimerais que vous accueilliez le nouveau chef de l'armée du Croissant, Kadaj Miyazaki. »

Yuffie me fit signe d'avancer et Tifa m'y poussa. J'étais trop éberlué pour protester. Kadaj, un chef des armées ? Ce gamin prépubère ?

Yuffie et son père avaient visiblement choisi ce moment pour nous féliciter. Parfait. Tout le monde me regardait. Moi, le pauvre idiot qui ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il faisait ici. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

Kadaj entra, vêtu d'une tenue d'armée resplendissante, aux nuances pourpres et noires. Sur son flanc droit trônait fièrement son arme inimitable, dont les rubans violets étaient clairement mis en valeur. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage pâle. La grimace qu'il dissimulait mal montrait qu'il aurait cent fois mieux préféré être 6 pieds sous terre qu'ici…

Loz le suivait, impressionnant de par ses muscles, mis en valeur par le kimono de soie noire qu'il arborait. Son regard ne quittait pas Kadaj et un léger sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

La troisième personne qui se décida à pénétrer dans la salle nous laissa pantois. Une femme, aux éblouissants cheveux d'argent, au regard vert-bleu intense et au sourire cynique, vêtue elle aussi d'un kimono noir d'une grande simplicité. Non, elle n'était pas une inconnue. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire une chose pareille ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que cette personne était…

« Yazoo…Murmura Tifa, aussi choquée que moi. »

Et pourtant, c'était bien lui. L'Asperge, mon meilleur ennemi, s'était travesti en femme, ravissante qui plus est. Yazoo, devant nos mines défaites, ricana :

« Je vous laisse tirer les conclusions que vous voulez. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai une discussion à entretenir avec quelqu'un d'important.

-Reste au moins le temps que notre discours se finisse ! Ordonna Yuffie avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je reste, je reste…De toute façon, ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés. »

Et les absents firent finalement leur entrée. Ambre et Sephiroth, main dans la main. J'étais littéralement bouche bée. C'était à peine si je pouvais la reconnaître…Les maquilleuses et habilleuses du Wutaï avaient fait des miracles !

Leur arrivée provoqua un véritable mouvement de panique, que Godo, de par une autorité naturelle impressionnante, eût tôt fait de réprimer. Le calme revint petit à petit, mais des voix s'élevèrent tout de même. Et notamment celle de Rufus Shinra :

« Kisaragi-san, nous partageons des relations diplomatiques cordiales et respectueuses. Je ne peux tolérer que vous envisagiez d'acclamer et de protéger un assassin tel que l'est Sephiroth ! »

Celui-ci accusa fièrement le coup mais ses yeux brillaient de colère :

« Tolérer, Shinra ? Je suis ici chez moi ! J'offre le refuge à qui le désire ! Et Sephiroth et sa famille sont à présent sujets de mon royaume. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur eux ! »

Sujets de son royaume ? Ambre aussi ?

Je me tournai vers elle, désespéré. Elle s'excusa brièvement :

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Alex. J'ai promis de rester aux côtés de Kadaj. »

Mais lui…lui me surpassait-il donc à tes yeux ? N'étais-je pas ton frère, ton véritable frère de sang ?

Yuffie interrompit mon cheminement de pensées :

« Et si nous repartions sur une note plus joyeuse ? N'oublions pas qu'ils nous ont sauvé d'Epidemia et qu'ils ont sauvé mon père, le Seigneur de ce royaume. Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'oublier les erreurs du passé pour construire un nouvel avenir ! »

Sur ces paroles, Yuffie se dirigea vers Sephiroth. Celui-ci posa un genou à terre et s'inclina. Nous l'imitâmes.

« C'est à moi de m'incliner. Déclara-t-elle en exécutant ledit geste, tout comme son père. Vous nous avez sauvé. Mille fois merci. »

Yuffie, son père et le couple que formaient Kiyoi Ten'kei et l'inconnue qui l'accompagnait, se relevèrent.

« A présent, que le bal commence ! S'exclama Godo. J'ose espérer de la part de chacun d'entre vous la plus respectueuse des civilités. »

Godo fit signe aux musiciens qui entamèrent la première valse. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir le cœur à danser. Je voulais parler à Ambre. Mais Tifa m'en empêcha :

« Il faut d'abord que tu prennes le temps de te calmer. Viens, tu vas me montrer tes talents de danseur ! »

Tifa me traîna sur la piste de danse et nous commençâmes donc à valser. Je fus heureux de constater que je n'avais rien perdu de mes capacités. Peu à peu, mon âme s'apaisa. Tifa me complimenta :

« Eh bien, c'est rare de voir quelqu'un danser avec autant de talent ! Cloud, lui, ne peut jamais s'empêcher de marcher sur mes pieds.

-Avec une formation musicale, j'aurais bien été gêné de ne pas être capable de danser. »

Yazoo nous frôla. Il nous adressa un regard d'excuse avant de se remettre à danser. Avec un partenaire que je ne lui aurais jamais imaginé !

« Comment Yazoo a-t-il pu réussir à inviter Rufus Shinra ? Comment a-t-il accompli ce tour de force ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il a beau être très séduisant déguisé en femme, je n'arrive pas à comprendre que Rufus Shinra ait pu dépasser sa répugnance envers les Incarnés. Il les hait. Ce que je comprends encore moins, c'est que tu ne t'étonnes pas du travestissement de Yazoo. »

Je déglutis. Hors de question que je raconte que Yazoo avait failli m'embrasser et qu'Edelweiss avait pris un malin plaisir à vouloir me faire croire que lui et moi, nous étions…Eurk. Je changeai vivement de sujet, espérant ne pas rendre Tifa suspicieuse.

« Sa fiancée n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer de son absence. »

Victoire avait été invitée à danser par un bellâtre quelconque et semblait bien se réjouir de la situation.

« Que devient le romantisme de nos jours ? Ironisai-je, désespéré.

-Ne te préoccupe pas des autres et concentre-toi sur la magnifique femme que tu as devant toi.

-Laquelle ? Yazoo ou toi ?

-Idiot ! »

Elle me donna une pichenette, que j'évitai en riant. Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, espérant calmer son humeur. Opération réussie.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions Reno et Lucile siffler sur notre passage…À ce moment-là, la danse est devenue un peu étrange. Cela ressemblait plus à une poursuite qu'à une valse, en vérité. Bientôt, Genesis et Charlotte nous rejoignirent et cela n'eut plus rien d'une quelconque chorégraphie.

Je fus soulagé quand les musiciens annoncèrent la fin de la première danse. J'allais m'écrouler sur une chaise, littéralement épuisé, Tifa à mes côtés. Reno et Lucile, dans un état aussi pitoyable que le mien, nous rejoignirent, tandis que Genesis et Charlotte préféraient prendre l'air.

« Pause ! Décréta Reno, essoufflé. Si on allait boire un truc ?

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Lucile. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au buffet qu'Ambre et Kadaj pillaient joyeusement.

« Je rêve ! Vous n'avez même pas fait la première danse ! Vous, les invités d'honneur ! S'écria Tifa.

-Sales goinfres ! Rajouta Lucile. »

Ambre et Kadaj se concertèrent du regard, un bref instant :

« On ne sait pas danser.

-Vous n'avez qu'à apprendre sur le tas, dès que cette danse-là sera finie. Conseilla Reno. »

Il héla Loz, qui discutait avec Sephiroth, et fit de même à Victoire, qui se détacha sans la moindre hésitation de son bellâtre :

« Si vous appreniez à danser à ces deux benêts, là…

-La demande est mal exprimée, mais l'idée est amusante. Déclara Victoire avec un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. »

A cet instant précis, j'étais bien heureux de ne pas être à la place de Kadaj.

Loz, lui, paraissait heureux de cette proposition. Et Ambre, quoique surprise, semblait également ravie.

« Mais ça, ce sera à la prochaine danse ! Décida Tifa. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, Alex, Ambre ? »

J'haussai vigoureusement la tête. J'hélai un serveur, qui me paraissait curieusement familier, et lui demandai une boisson. Ambre, elle, déclina la proposition.

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors seuls, les autres ayant décidé de nous laisser tranquille pour cet instant.

« Tu vas vraiment rester ici, Ambre ? »

Elle soupira, se partageant entre tristesse et agacement :

« Si Kadaj reste, je reste. Et maintenant qu'il a trouvé une identité et un rang à tenir, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Et tu as pensé à moi ? A Charlotte ? Tu as songé à quel point tu nous manquerais ?

-Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais…je lui ai promis…

-Si tu n'as pas envie de rester, ne le fais pas.

-Mais je le veux, Alex ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre, contrarié :

« Tu as décidé de le choisir, lui, alors…

-Alex, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… »

Je la serrai dans mes bras, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Nous avions toujours vécu ensemble, j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à envisager ma vie loin d'elle. Et elle aussi, comme le montraient ses yeux brillants de larmes, qu'Ambre essuya rapidement. Le maquillage n'avait pas coulé, et sa tristesse la rendait toujours aussi belle qu'elle l'avait été en ce soir d'hiver, quand elle s'était présentée à nous.

« Je ne peux pas te rejoindre, Ambre.

-Je sais, je ne te le reproche pas. J'ai fait mon choix. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons cesser de nous aimer. La distance n'importe pas. Nous sommes toujours frères et sœurs.

-Bien sûr.

-Et quand tu auras maîtrisé ton don de téléportation, cette histoire d'éloignement ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

-J'ai compris le message. »

La musique était sur le point de se terminer. Je pris le bras d'Ambre avec douceur :

« Et si nous dansions ? Juste sur ces dernières notes… »

Ambre rechigna quelque peu mais se décida finalement. Le peu de temps que nous partageâmes fut plaisant et rieur, Ambre peinant à trouver le rythme qu'elle devait suivre alors que je tentais de la guider, moi, bien piètre professeur. La danse s'acheva et Loz invita Ambre à le rejoindre.

J'allais moi-même terminer mon verre, que j'avais à peine entamé, et j'allais retrouver Tifa, qui discutait avec Faith et Shera. Bizarrement, le courant semblait véritablement passer entre elles trois :

« Ah, qui voilà de retour ? S'exclama Shera. Ton magnifique fiancé !

-Je suis son petit ami. Rectifiai-je tandis que Tifa rougissait, confuse. »

Faith éclata de rire :

« Ne chipote pas sur les détails ! Ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre, hein ?

-Sans doute… »

Faith me donna une grande claque dans le dos, avec une force impressionnante :

« Bon, je vais rejoindre Cid. Je me suis juré de le battre à ce concours de boisson ! Il ne tiendra pas une minute face à moi ! Ça te dit d'y participer, Alex ? »

En temps normal, j'aurais été ravi. Mais, était-ce ou non une conséquence de la force de Faith, je me sentais mal. Littéralement barbouillé.

« A la réflexion, non. Tu as plutôt besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Me conseilla Shera.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

-Mais rien ! Juste un verre de champagne !

-Pas de quoi te rendre malade…Peut-être que la claque de Faith a ravivé ton mal de l'air ou quelque chose dans le genre…On dit que ces pathologies sont du genre tenace…Eluda Tifa avec un air interrogatif. »

Shera m'indiqua les toilettes pour homme et je m'y précipitais, au plus mal. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que je m'effondrai au sol, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Merde…Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

J'eus soudainement une illumination, qui me remplit d'effroi. Ce serveur, que je croyais reconnaître…

« Je suis déçu que tu ne m'aies pas remarqué avant… »

Cette voix fit se glacer mon sang dans mes veines et je tentais de me soustraire à son propriétaire, sans succès. Excepté les spasmes qui secouaient mon corps, j'étais complètement paralysé. J'étais même incapable d'appeler à l'aide…

« Après les souvenirs que nous avons partagés ensemble…Que tu me balayes aussi facilement de ta mémoire…Cela m'afflige, le sais-tu ? »

Il me prit sous son bras, avec une force que je ne lui imaginais pas et me glissa dans le conduit de ventilation avant de lui-même s'y engouffrer, refermant la grille derrière lui.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois à nouveau mon sujet d'expérimentation…Expérience XX. »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Une semaine…Une semaine pour écrire ce foutu chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps jusqu'ici. Je suis passé du point de vue d'Ambre, que j'ai à moitié écrit et qu'il va me falloir recommencer pour le dernier chapitre, au point de vue de Lucile, abandonné au bout de cinq pages, pour arriver à celui-ci, recommencé deux fois. Pfiou…J'espère que le résultat vous plaira, au moins.

Bon, allez, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Melain : Ah, je ne peux rien te dire à propos de Ryoku, sauf que si tu devines, je te voue un culte (mais, même si tu devines, je ne te le dirai pas, na !).

Le bac est passé maintenant, mais je suis dans l'angoisse des résultats. Surtout que tout le monde trouve marrant de me dire : « Mais si toi tu l'as pas, personne l'aura ! ». Donc, j'imagine le taux record si je n'ai pas mon bac, genre 10 % de réussite…Mais, en vérité, j'attends vraiment avec impatience ces foutus résultats. Ah, bac de mes deux !

Et le chapitre était très étrange…Aussi bien à lire qu'à écrire…Pas un de mes préférés, je voulais le faire mieux, mais c'était difficile de trouver de l'inspiration avec la pression du bac qui pesait trop lourdement sur mes épaules…

Mais c'est vrai, Ambre a une famille hot. Enfin, je ne sais pas si la famille restera longtemps famille, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Ambre soit adepte de l'inceste, malgré ce qu'elle ressent pour Kadaj ^^.

Bonne soirée !

Mélior : Mnémosyne a été quelque peu inspirée de la seconde Miaka, celle du miroir, dans Fushigi Yugi. Un petit hommage caché à une œuvre géniale dont j'ai la chance d'avoir l'intégrale anime et manga ^^. L'épreuve, elle, a été super dur à écrire. Je voulais que cela ait un côté rite initiatique, mais pas trop non plus. Difficile à expliquer…En fait, j'avais super hâte que Sephiroth puisse lancer à Ambre la réplique : « Je serai les bras qui te serreront quand tu auras besoin de réconfort. ». Réplique imaginée de longue date…

Kaika reviendra un peu dans le prochain chapitre, Soledad aussi. Quant à Cloud…J'aime bien le martyriser un peu, ce chocoblond ! J'espère que le surnom vous aura plu, d'ailleurs ^^.

Merci pour tes encouragements !

Kurotsuki SOMA : Sempaï ? Tu me flattes, je vais prendre la grosse tête ^^...

Et oui, les pichenettes mentales appartiennent au passé. Mais je trouverai bien de quoi vous faire rire, t'inquiète.

C'est vrai que les réactions de chacun étaient un peu prévisibles, si tant est qu'on faisait un peu attention, mais…c'est comme ça ^^. J'aime bien être un peu clichée de temps en temps…

Et pour le tout est rose et tout finit bien…Heu…Plus maintenant ^^.

J'ai déjà regardé les deux minutes du peuple Final fantasy sur Youtube. Je te conseille l'anniversaire du Patron, avec un superbe Genesis, et le défilé du 14 juillet, du même auteur, avec du Kingdom Hearts en prime. Hilarant ! Ciao !

Minichat : Ma revieweuse sous acides ^^…Décidément, j'adore tes reviews. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu passes de Star Wars à Pokemon dans le même intervalle, mais c'est toujours sympa à lire ^^. Pour ce qui est du bac, je l'ai affronté…On verra si j'ai perdu ou pas. Déjà, je me suis ramassé à l'oral d'espagnol, pour sûr…Je déteste ce genre d'épreuves, je préfère jouer mon asociale et ne parler à personne. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord : j'adore la philo, et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir vite fini l'épreuve. La pire épreuve, c'est la cartographie, avec option ampoule à tous les doigts et certitude qu'une gamine de maternelle aurait mieux dessiné que moi. Enfin bon…  
J'attends ta review avec impatience ! Bises !

Bon, ben, le prochain chapitre est le dernier chapitre d'Epidemia. Je signale déjà que je serais absente tout le mois d'Août et que je m'efforcerais de poster mes chapitres hebdomadaires en Juillet, mais à cause de mon boulot et de mon exil dans la montagne, ce sera un peu dur. Voilà ! Au prochain chapitre, on retrouvera ceux qui ont été un peu oubliés dans celui-ci et on signera le final d'Epidemia ! Snif...

J'attends toutes vos reviews avec impatience ! Désolée pour mon retard !

Bises à tous !


	27. Chapter 27

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc au vingt-septième et dernier chapitre d'Epidemia ! Sans doute l'un des plus longs que j'aurais écris jusque là…Désolée pour l'attente, le début de mois a été très occupé et l'inspiration manquait. Merci pour tous vos encouragements pour le bac, j'ai réussi à l'avoir (OUAIIIIS).

Au fait, je me suis créé un compte youtube et j'ai posté quelques vidéos, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis dessus. Tapez Melosthe dans la barre de recherches Youtube, vous ne pourrez pas tromper, il n'y a que mes vidéos dans le résultat.

Ce chapitre-là sera du PDV d'Ambre et racontera la semaine avant le bal ainsi que celui-ci. Je pense qu'il vous réserve deux-trois surprises…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut avec un claquement de porte que je fus jetée dehors comme une malpropre. Il fallut toute la force de Yuffie pour me retenir de défoncer la porte et d'aller enguirlander comme il se doit le Seigneur de ces lieux.

« Non mais franchement !

-Laisse, d'après mon père, c'est une conversation d'hommes. Et mon père est un sale machiste. Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. »

Je m'efforçai de me calmer, encore sous le choc de cet événement. Comment avait-il osé m'écarter de leur conversation ? Il avait bien autorisé Sephiroth et les autres à rester, alors qu'il ne voulait parler qu'à Kadaj !

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Laisse couler, c'est sa manière de faire. N'y vois rien de méchant là-dedans. Il estime que les femmes n'ont pas à se mêler de certaines choses…Je l'ai déjà trop de fois méchamment grondé pour ce comportement. »

Yuffie, avec un sourire malin, me prit par la main et m'invita à la suivre.

« Tu vas adorer ! Ce palais est immense !

-C'est ce que je vois… »

Nous étions arrivés il y a une heure de cela. Nous avions pris le thé avec Godo et sa fille avant que celui-ci nous annonce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à déclarer à Kadaj et que les femmes n'avaient pas à assister à cet échange. Ce sale petit…

« Oublie, Ambre ! Tu es en train de devenir rouge de colère et ça jure avec la couleur de tes cheveux ! Me railla-t-elle en tirant la langue.

-Je ne suis pas en train de m'énerver !

-Mais bien sûr…Alors, de quoi voudrais-tu profiter en premier ? Il y a des salles de jeu, d'entraînement, de musique… »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Puis un sourire fleurit sur mon visage :

« Est-ce que, à tout hasard, vous auriez…hem…des bains ?

-Des bains ? »

Yuffie parut déconcertée par ma demande.

« Une source chaude, je veux dire. J'ai toujours rêvé de m'y baigner dedans !

-Ah, ça…Tu es sûre que tu veuilles aller là-bas ? Ce n'est pas amusant…

-C'est toujours divertissant de se baigner ! Rectifiai-je avec enthousiasme. Et bien plus si c'est dans un bain géant ! »

Yuffie paraissait légèrement sceptique face à ma réjouissance mais elle abdiqua. J'étais l'invitée, après tout…

Leur bain était le plus beau et le plus grand que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir de toute ma vie. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation de joie en le voyant.

« Les serviettes sont ici. M'indiqua Yuffie en se déshabillant. »

Je fis de même et m'entourai pudiquement le corps d'une d'elles. J'avais beau adorer me baigner, je détestais me montrer totalement nue. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai les pieds dans l'eau et je plongeais, ravie. Yuffie me rejoignit peu de temps après, savourant finalement cette bouffée de chaleur dans le froid de cette saison.

« Aaaah, ça fait un bien fou ! Soupirai-je avec contentement.

-Il t'en faut peu pour être heureuse ! Constata Yuffie en riant. »

Pour toute réponse, je l'aspergeai d'eau. S'ensuivit une bataille de jets d'eau que je dus stopper, à court de souffle.

« Je suis contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Je finissais par me sentir un peu seule dans ce palais…

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ton père peut bien vouloir à Kadaj ? »

Yuffie secoua la tête :

« Il ne m'a rien dit, ce cachottier ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux…Je ne crois pas que ce soit du simple fait de sa guérison miraculeuse… »

Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres :

« En parlant de ça, merci. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. »

Je rougis de confusion :

« Non, non ! Tous les remerciements sont à adresser à Charlotte et Alexis ! Moi, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

-Tu en as déjà fait plus que les nôtres. Nous avions envoyé quelqu'un mais je crois qu'il fait partie des victimes. Enfin, je ne suis pas très sûre de la version de l'histoire…Mais peu importe. »

Je pris une inspiration, inhalant l'odeur enivrante des sels et parfums de bain qui embaumaient l'endroit. Si je pouvais rester ici toute ma vie, ce serait le paradis…

« Il paraît que Shinra t'a obligé à te scolariser.

-Ouais. A l'Académie Eterna Garden. »

A ce nom, Yuffie grimaça. Je m'en étonnais :

« Tu connais ?

-Un de mes conseillers, Kiyoi, y a fait sa scolarité. Du moins, une partie. Il n'y est pas resté.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas…

-Tu vas continuer à y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas. Shinra n'a pas cessé de nous mettre la pression, je ne crois pas avoir le choix…

-Ce Shinra ! Son sourire narquois m'horripile ! Un véritable enfoiré !

-Tu devrais être plus polie, Yuffie. N'es-tu pas une princesse ? »

Elle afficha une moue boudeuse :

« Je sais bien ce que je suis, tout le monde ne cesse de me le répéter, mon père le premier ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais, alors ? »

Plus le temps passait, plus Yuffie me plaisait. Elle était la petite sœur que j'aurais adoré avoir, si j'avais dû être grande sœur…

« Je voudrais voyager. Comme avant, avec AVALANCHE. C'était plus marrant…Je n'avais pas à être quelqu'un en particulier, pas à jouer un rôle. Je pouvais juste être l'idiote sympa du groupe, ça ne dérangeait personne.

-Pourquoi ça devrait forcément changer ?

-Bien sûr que ça doit changer ! Papa n'arrête pas de me dire que, je cite, "mon comportement est indigne d'une princesse de rang" ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant cette mauvaise imitation, ce que Yuffie parut mal prendre :

« Quoi ? Il l'a dit exactement de cette manière !

-Désolée…

-Papa veut que je prenne mon rôle plus au sérieux, que j'arrête de me comporter comme une gamine. Mais si cela m'amuse, moi ?

-Alors, ne change rien. Tu m'as l'air d'une fille bien, Yuffie. Tu ne veux pas devenir comme les vieux croûtons qui doivent constituer tes conseillers, non ?

-Quelle horreur ! Brr, rien que d'y penser, j'ai des frissons ! Quoique…Ils ne sont pas tous comme tu le dis.

-Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas…Quand on me dit conseiller, je vois un vieil homme un peu rabougri, qui ne cesse de frotter les mains et complote dans le dos de son souverain pour devenir calife à la place de calife.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Tu disais ?

-Mon père a choisi un seizième conseiller, Kiyoi Ten'kei. C'est un maître ninja, un acteur de Kabuki…

-De Kabuki ? L'interrompis-je. »

Yuffie hocha la tête, surprise par mon engouement :

« Tu aimes ?

-Je n'en ai jamais vu, donc je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Mais j'adorerais en voir !

-Dans ce cas, tu as de la chance ! Cette semaine, il y a le festival du Léviathan. Une journée qui lui est entièrement consacrée pour le remercier de la protection qu'il nous offre. Et le festival se conclura par une pièce de Kabuki.

-C'est génial ! Mais…un festival, en plein hiver ? Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour ce genre de choses ?

-Ben…Un peu mais c'est amusant. Et puis c'est une sorte d'anniversaire de légende. On dit que c'est durant cette journée que le premier commandant de l'armée du Croissant réussit à dompter le Léviathan ! J'adore cette histoire ! Ma mère me la racontait tout le temps quand j'étais petite ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. »

Le sourire qu'affichait Yuffie s'effaça. Je lui demandai, d'une voix inquiète :

« Ta mère est morte ? »

Yuffie secoua la tête, tandis qu'un sourire forcé s'étirait sur ses lèvres :

« Elle s'en est allée, il y a bien longtemps. C'était une ninja de grand talent, tu sais. On ne lui connaissait que de rares adversaires égaux. C'était aussi la meilleure des mères. Mais, quand on est ninja, on ne peut pas choisir son propre futur. Elle a dû partir poursuivre son entraînement auprès de son maître. Papa en a été bouleversé, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait choisi la voie du sabre, il n'avait aucune légitimité pour la retenir. Tous deux avaient dû emprunter des chemins différents, voilà tout.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, ne pas pouvoir voir ta propre mère ? »

Yuffie me donna un petit coup de poing sur le crâne en riant :

« Je mentirais si je disais que cela ne me faisait pas de peine. Mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse. Et, ayant choisi la même voie qu'elle, je sais que nos chemins se recroiseront. C'est le destin.

-Je vois… »

Yuffie m'adressa un petit sourire malicieux :

« Revenons à Kiyoi. Je crois qu'il ne dépasse pas les vingt-six ans…et, par Minerva, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy !

-Yuffie !

-Ne joue pas les prudes, Ambre ! Bon, il faut parvenir à oublier qu'il passe la moitié de son temps travesti en femme, ce qui n'est pas facile, vu ses manières. Une vraie femmelette !

-On parle de moi ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans les bains. Dans un mouvement gêné, nous nous retournâmes. Un homme, d'une grande beauté, il est vrai, se tenait là, avec une simple serviette comme seul vêtement.

« Kyaaah ! Un pervers !

-Kiyoi ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Celui-ci se retourna et se trouva face à une femme d'âge mûre, les lèvres pincées, et visiblement furieuse.

« Comment oses-tu mater d'autres femmes que moi ? Et notre princesse, qui plus est ! »

L'inconnue se dirigea vers Yuffie et s'inclina profondément. Je détournai les yeux, gênée par le décolleté pigeonnant qu'elle laissait voir par ce même mouvement. Elle aussi était à moitié nue…

« Toutes mes excuses pour le comportement inqualifiable de Kiyoi, cela ne se reproduira plus !

-Maki ! A ce que je sache, tu n'es ni ma mère ni ma femme ! Et, si la Princesse et son amie se retrouvent à cet endroit en même temps que moi, c'est bien de manière totalement fortuite !

-Je ne suis peut-être pas ta femme, mais je suis ta fiancée ! Et tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas totalement stupide ! »

Yuffie me tira le bras, le regard suppliant :

« Sortons. Tout de suite. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'obtempérai. Nous nous rhabillâmes et sortîmes précipitamment des bains. Peu de temps après, ce fut un véritable vacarme qui parvint à nos oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pfiou, il s'en est fallu de peu…Il vaut mieux éviter de rester trop près de ces deux-là quand ils sont fâchés. Ils se rabibochent vite, mais le peu de temps durant lequel ils restent en colère est dévastateur. Je plains les artisans qui devront remettre à neuf les bains…

-Ces types ne sont pas humains…Déclarais-je en frémissant, alors qu'un nouvel éclat se faisait entendre.

-Comme tu le vois, Kiyoi et Maki sont deux maîtres ninjas expérimentés. Kiyoi a été l'élève de Maki avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers un autre domaine et qu'il ne devienne donc le maître de l'art des illusions à l'école Shinobi. J'ai moi aussi suivi son enseignement et je peux te garantir que j'ai souffert. J'ai rapidement changé de voie. Elle aussi, malheureusement. On s'est retrouvés camarades de classe. »

Yuffie frémit :

« Rien que de penser à cette période…Cette femme me fait froid dans le dos. Mais elle n'est pas méchante…Juste spéciale. En tout cas, elle a une sacrée poigne. Je plains le pauvre Kiyoi, en ce moment…

-C'est donc lui, le seizième conseiller ? Ce…pervers ?

-Tu te trompes. Il n'est pas pervers. Il a juste le don de se trouver toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et quand cela se produit, en général, Maki n'est pas très loin. Je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès pour se faire flageller…Ah non, quelle idée horrible ! Beurk ! »

Pour ma part, je me contentai de ricaner. Bizarrement, le concept me paraissait plutôt plausible.

« Si Maki et lui ne s'étaient pas fiancés, mon père aurait sans doute voulu qu'il soit son gendre.

-Ils ressemblent à un vieux couple…

-Leur histoire est un peu étrange. Kiyoi a demandé Maki en fiançailles il y a maintenant huit ans de cela. Et ça n'a jamais évolué.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais. Maki a refusé les deux demandes en mariages. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi. Et les seules fois où j'ai osé l'interroger, je me rappelle encore de la douleur cuisante que j'en ai ressenti…Durant ces moments, elle ne faisait pas autant cas du protocole… »

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Par réflexe, je me retournai et assénai un coup de poing à mon potentiel agresseur. Qui n'en était pas un.

« Ya…Yazoo ? »

Visiblement vexé, il se massa brièvement la mâchoire avant de soupirer :

« Bon sang, Ambre, tu ne devrais pas frapper chaque personne qui te surprend quelque peu. Si cela avait été une servante ou qui que ce soit d'autre…

-Désolée, un réflexe malheureux. Les derniers temps m'ont rendu un brin paranoïaque… »

Yuffie se moqua, visiblement ravie de ma déconfiture.

« Je croyais que tu étais avec les autres, Yazoo. S'étonna-t-elle ensuite.

-Quand ils ont commencé à parler d'une conversation pour hommes, j'ai décroché. Ton père s'en est rendu compte et m'a gentiment prié de déguerpir si ce qu'il disait ne m'intéressait pas.

J'ai obéi. Ce que je pouvais m'ennuyer…

-Ca te ressemble assez. Alors ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Je l'ai dit, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je pensais à autre chose. J'ai vaguement perçu les mots "héritier" et "Kadaj" dans la même phrase, mais sinon… »

Aussitôt, Yuffie le saisit par le col, passablement excitée :

« Kadaj héritier ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu ?

-Hem…En vérité, c'est la seule chose que j'ai retenue de la conversation…Si tu pouvais me lâcher…

-Ah, pardon ! »

Elle s'exécuta et Yazoo put reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? L'interrogeai-je, surprise par son émoi.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule théorie, une seule. Kadaj…serait l'héritier du commandement de l'armée du Croissant. Cet héritier enlevé par la Shinra dont nous pleurions tous la prétendue mort…

-Tu…Tu plaisantes ? »

Yuffie secoua gravement la tête :

« Je ne vois pas de quel autre héritier mon père pourrait parler. »

Elle se tourna vers Yazoo, plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais été :

« Son arme…C'est bien un sabre à deux lames ? Est-ce qu'il porte un nom ?

-Kadaj l'appelle Souba.

-Alors, j'avais raison. Notre pays a retrouvé son chef légitime des armées. »

Pas une parole ne rompit le silence pensif qui s'installait peu à peu. Kadaj, chef des armées ? L'idée était difficile à croire…Il était si jeune, si immature…si naïf…il ne pouvait pas…

« Inutile de te faire du souci pour lui, Ambre. Kadaj est capable de se comporter en adulte quand il le faut. Il assumera ce rôle avec brio, à fortiori si tu es à ses côtés.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas évident ? Idiote… »

Il ponctua l'insulte d'une pichenette en plein front qui me fit grimacer de douleur :

« Plus vous passez de temps ensemble, moins il te considère comme une sœur ou un substitut maternel. Il a besoin de couper le cordon, tu sais ?

-Je m'en suis rendue compte.

-Tu peux l'y aider. Mais il te faudra rester. Car j'imagine que ce rôle implique qu'il demeure au Wutaï, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Yuffie. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête :

« C'est même certain. Que ferait le chef de notre armée à Midgar ou Edge ?

-Il n'assumera pas ce rôle si cela signifie qu'il soit séparé de toi. Kadaj t'accorde une grande importance et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit prêt à tout plaquer pour simplement rester à tes côtés.

-Si c'est le logement qui vous tracasse, pas de souci ! Il y a suffisamment de place au palais !

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça… »

Alex…Charlotte…Lucile…Tout le monde…Nous serions tellement éloignés si…

« A toi de choisir tes priorités, Ambre. Eux ou nous.

-Je voudrais ne pas avoir à trancher.

-Kadaj doit assumer ce rôle. Si tu dois rester pour cela, alors fais-le.

-C'est un ordre ? Grinçai-je, appréciant peu que l'on me dicte ma conduite.

-Dis-toi que c'est un conseil de ta Grande sœur préférée ! »

Grand silence.

« Pardon ?

-Je ne t'avais pas dit ? Je suis un herma.

-Un…Un herma ?

-Hermaphrodite, oui. A la fois homme et femme.

-Merci, je sais ce que cela veut dire. Mais…Enfin…Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

-Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Yuffie. Son système avait buggé. J'agitai une main devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à la réalité.

« Pas croyable…Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas vous raconter toute l'histoire, je n'en ai pas l'envie. Mais disons que, pour les scientifiques de la Shinra, je suis resté une fille jusqu'à mes huit ans. Après des tests plus poussés, ils ont découvert la vérité et je suis devenu un garçon. Pour être plus fort et être capable de protéger Kadaj. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti très masculin, en vérité.

-Ca, je l'ai constaté. »

Je ne me rappelais que trop bien de ce jour où il m'avait annoncé de but en blanc être gay et vouloir embrasser mon frère ou le Président…Le choc.

« Maintenant que Kadaj est assez fort pour se protéger tout seul, je pense que je vais laisser la nature redevenir ce qu'elle était…Et redevenir une femme. »

Nous ne pipâmes mot. Yazoo continua alors son monologue :

« Excepté un torse plat et une ossature moins délicate que d'autres femmes, je suis entièrement féminine. Je pourrais commencer par relever mes cheveux, porter des robes…Bien sûr, je m'excuserai auprès des damoiselles qui lorgnaient désespérément sur mon physique de rêve avant de…

-Narcissique. »

A ce mot, Yazoo haussa un sourcil :

« J'apprécie ce qui doit l'être, Petite sœur.

-Mouais…Je ne suis pas convaincue.

-On ne dit pas "mouais", Ambre, quand on est un minimum polie. Sois un peu plus féminine.

-Ah non, pitié, je ne veux pas recevoir de conseils féminins de ta part, laisse-moi le temps de m'y habituer ! »

Yazoo ricana, amusé par mon embarras. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre.

« Tiens, je crois qu'ils ont fini. »

Nous allâmes les rejoindre, Yuffie et moi encore choquées par les révélations de Yazoo. Kadaj avait l'air plus excité que jamais, tandis que Loz et Sephiroth le couvaient d'un regard attendri.

« Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ?

-Yazoo nous a appris. Lui signala Yuffie, lui coupant toute joie de pouvoir nous annoncer lui-même l'histoire.

-Oh…Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ambre ? »

Tiens, il ne m'appelait plus Grande sœur…À noter. J'adoptais un sourire que je savais forcé.

« C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, Kadaj. Cela ne doit pas dépendre de moi.

-Mais…si tu préfères rester à Midgar…Je te suivrais ! »

C'était bien ce que je pensais. Je retins un soupir, me contentant d'étirer ce faux sourire :

« Tu as une place à assumer, Kadaj. Je resterai pour que tu le fasses. Et que tu le fasses bien, hein ? »

Kadaj parut véritablement enchanté par mon choix, comme en témoignaient ses yeux brillants de joie.

« Alors, on va rester ici tous ensemble ? Sephiroth aussi ?

-Comme si je pouvais seulement envisager de vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls…La petite sotte ici présente serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans moi. Eluda-t-il avec un rictus mesquin. »

La petite sotte en question lui asséna un coup de poing, qu'il évita sans mal. J'enrageai littéralement.

« Maiiis…Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te frapper ?

-Te laisser me frapper ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idiotie ? »

Je pinçai mes lèvres, adoptant une moue boudeuse qui les fit éclater de rire. Du moins jusqu'à un cri se fasse entendre.

« JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! AIDEZ-MOI !

-Cette voix…Murmura Sephiroth. »

Il se précipita vers la salle du trône et nous partîmes à sa suite.

Nous ouvrîmes la porte à la volée, prêts à pourfendre l'ennemi qui menaçait la source de cette voix ô combien familière…Mais la scène face à laquelle nous nous retrouvâmes était pour le moins inattendue…

Genesis, les mains jointes, la tête inclinée, suppliait Godo Kisaragi, qui devait l'avoir reçu en audience. Derrière notre ami redevenu rouquin, Charlotte soupirait, un air de profonde vexation affiché sur son visage. Visage qui s'illumina toutefois à notre vue :

« Youhou ! Ambre, tout le monde !

-Merci pour le "tout le monde"…Se plaignit Loz. »

Charlotte courut vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras :

« Chachou ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Genesis…

-Je vous en supplie ! Cette folle me fait voyager à travers tout le pays pour trouver une robe ! UNE robe ! Je n'en peux plus…S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, laissez-moi demander ce service à vos artisans !

-Il est à bout. Constata Yazoo.

-Il exagère ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les cent cinquante boutiques dans lesquelles il m'a fait aller n'avaient pas une seule robe potable… »

Je ricanai, reconnaissant bien là le caractère exigeant et anticonformiste de Charlotte. Elle devait chercher une robe unique…

Godo Kisaragi, lui, semblait abasourdi. Il est vrai qu'on devait rarement lui demander audience pour parler chiffons…

Après un bref instant, il reprit une certaine contenance et déclara :

« C'est bien la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu. Mais comme vous m'avez sauvé, vous deux, j'accède à votre requête. Vous pouvez demeurer au Palais, mes artisans se chargeront de la tenue de cette demoiselle. »

Un sourire soulagé fleurit sur le visage de Genesis :

« Merci ! Merci mille fois ! Si vous saviez à quel point _le don de la Déesse _peut être épuisant à entretenir… »

Un violent coup à l'arrière de sa tête rappela le rouquin à l'ordre.

« Enfin ! Ma demande n'est quand même pas si difficile à satisfaire !

-Tout de même, une robe noire fendue ornée d'une rose sombre, robe sur laquelle seraient tissés un serpent et une épée entrelacés dans le dos de celle-ci, ce n'est pas un article que l'on peut trouver partout. Soupira Genesis.

-Je sais ce que je veux, c'est tout. Et toi, Ambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, mais Yuffie m'interrompit dans mon cheminement de pensées :

« C'est évident ! Elle va porter le kimono que je lui ai offert à son anniversaire ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Etrange, mais son sourire, à cet instant précis, me paraissait presque carnassier :

« Euh…Oui, bien sûr… »

Yuffie parut ravie de ma réponse :

« C'est parfait ! Papa, nous allons te laisser ! Je pense que tu as plus important à faire !

-Tu as raison. Je vais réunir les conseillers et parler de ce qui s'est déroulé. Je pense qu'il est temps de procéder à un remaniement total de notre gouvernement.

-Bonne chance, Papa !

-Yuffie, tu y es aussi conviée. »

Celle-ci s'arrêta net, se tournant vers lui avec une moue implorante :

« Papaaaaa…

-La Princesse se doit d'être présente à ce conseil. Et ne discute pas. »

Yuffie grimaça avant d'abdiquer :

« Essayez de trouver de quoi vous occuper…Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

-Euh…très bien… »

Nous quittâmes la salle du trône et retournâmes dans la chambre de Yuffie, en attendant que cette réunion se finisse.

AAAAAA

Cinq jours se déroulèrent avant que le festival du Léviathan ne commence. Ce fut avec joie que nous sortîmes, chacun vêtu d'un kimono gracieusement prêté par Yuffie. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, nous accompagnait, ayant réussi à déjouer la vigilance de son père :

« Papa est trop protecteur, il ne me laisserait pas y aller sans une escorte. Pesta-t-elle. Moi, tout ce que j'ai envie, c'est d'y aller incognito et de m'amuser avec vous tous.

-Incognito…C'est vite dit. Ironisa Sephiroth. »

Il fallait dire que lui, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo et moi, nous ne passions guère inaperçus. Nos cheveux argentés attiraient tout de suite les regards, et tout le monde nous reconnaissait comme les sauveurs d'Epidemia, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre dans ce style. Sans parler de Charlotte et Genesis, dont les visages étaient eux-mêmes assez connus. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous…

« Bah, peu importe ! S'exclama Charlotte. On est ici pour s'amuser ! Oh, un stand de tir ! »

Elle tira le bras de Genesis et s'y précipita. Nous les suivîmes aussitôt. Yuffie paya le vendeur, qui était du genre patibulaire, tandis que Kadaj regardait d'un air curieux et intéressé le stand :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-C'est simple ! Répondis-je. Si on réussit à toucher une cible…Ce vieillard se met à danser la polka pour nous !

-Hé ? Sérieux ? »

Je me fis aussitôt réprimandée par une pichenette de la part de Yazoo :

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi à mon petit frère, idiote.

-Maieeuh…Je plaisantais.

-Si j'ai bien compris, il suffit de toucher un lot pour le remporter, c'est ça ? Demanda Loz. »

Sephiroth l'approuva d'un signe de tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Loz en parut plus heureux que jamais.

Après que Charlotte ait réussi à gagner un chocobo en peluche, Kadaj se précipita :

« Moi aussi, je veux jouer ! »

Yuffie paya de nouveau et Kadaj prit la carabine dans ses mains.

« Hmm… »

Après un bref temps de réflexion, il la braqua sur le vendeur, qui se réfugia précipitamment sous son stand.

« Kadaj, le vendeur ne fait pas partie des lots à gagner…Lui expliquai-je, morte de rire.

-Ah ? Bon, tant pis. »

Il tira et réussit à toucher un chat en peluche, qu'il m'offrit aussitôt. Je le remerciai, attendrie par son attention.

« Hmm…Qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait faire d'autre ? S'interrogea Charlotte.

-Plein de choses ! Il y a tellement de trucs à faire durant ce festival ! S'exclama Yuffie en riant. »

Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse…Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

« Ah, là-bas ! Une maison hantée ! »

Yuffie s'y précipita et nous partîmes à sa suite.

« Elle est vraiment hantée, cette maison ? Me demanda Kadaj. Elle n'en a pas l'air…

-C'est pour de faux. C'est juste histoire de se faire peur. Lui expliquai-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire semblant d'avoir peur…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

Sephiroth arriva derrière nous et joignit nos deux mains :

« P…papa ! M'écriai-je en rougissant.

-Partez devant. On vous rejoindra. »

Puis il jeta un regard à Loz qui nous poussa dans le dos, nous obligeant à rentrer dans l'attraction.

L'ambiance faisait réellement froid dans le dos…Il faisait tout noir, il n'y avait pas une source de lumière, excepté un faible faisceau qui s'échappait du sol, délimitant notre chemin. Je déglutis.

« On avance ? »

Kadaj acquiesça. Serrant ma main dans la sienne avec force, il suivit le chemin, ses yeux scrutant le décor avec méfiance et appréhension.

« Tu es sûre que c'est faux, hein ?

-Mais oui, l'ambiance est faite exprès pour qu'on ait peur… »

Un craquement. Je me raidis, excitée par l'atmosphère. D'humeur blagueuse, je décidai de titiller quelque peu Kadaj :

« Tu as entendu ? »

Il se retourna vivement vers moi :

« Entendu quoi ?

-Un craquement…Quelqu'un vient ! Kadaj ! »

Je poussai un petit cri, me serrant contre lui. Par Minerva, quelle pécheresse profiteuse je faisais…Mais j'adorais ça !

Non, à la réflexion…Quelqu'un venait vraiment, en fait. Que c'était excitant ! Quel monstre allait surgir ? Un zombie ? Un loup-garou ? Un vampire ? Ah, j'adore ces maisons hantées !

La lumière s'intensifia d'un coup, nous éblouissant.

« Vous, visiteurs, qui osez troubler ces lieux…Vous allez mourir ! Hurla une voix gutturale. »

Je me collai un peu plus à Kadaj, simulant quelques frissons. Sa prise sur moi se raffermit et il susurra à mon oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

Kyaaah, trop mignon ! J'allais mourir de bonheur…

La lumière baissa, nous permettant de voir une étrange créature. Un véritable assemblage de peaux diverses, suintant et malodorant, dont la bouche, à moitié découpée, débordait d'une écume rougeâtre. Ouah, particulièrement réaliste, la chose ! Presque effrayante…

Elle s'approcha de nous. Kadaj recula d'un pas, s'écriant :

« Si tu essaies de lui faire du mal, je te tuerai ! »

Ouah, il est vraiment trop ! Enfin…Il ne s'agirait pas non plus qu'il bute le type sous le costume. Je lui fis des signes discrets, lui indiquant qu'il était potentiellement en danger, mais il ne parut pas comprendre. Il continua son jeu d'acteur :

« Me tuer ? Mais qui peut tuer la mort elle-même ? Je vais vous entraîner dans mon enfer ! »

Il se mit courir en hurlant. Moi-même, par réflexe, je me mis crier. Erreur stupide. Aussitôt, Kadaj se précipita à sa rencontre et lui asséna un fulgurant coup de poing au visage. L'acteur s'effondra et la lumière se fit.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de mettre mes employés hors d'état de nuire ? S'affola le gérant du manège.

-Vos employés ? S'étonna Kadaj.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était pour de faux…Il y a un type caché sous ce costume.

-Hein ? C'est un costume ? »

Kadaj, curieux, le retira, nous laissant voir un jeune wutaïen, visiblement mal en point. Kadaj avait réussi à l'assommer…

« PARTEZ D'ICI ! PARTEZ ET NE REVENEZ PLUS ! »

Nous obéîmes, un peu gênés, et rejoignîmes les autres, qui étaient toujours à l'entrée, et qui riaient aux éclats.

« On a tout vu, c'était fantastique ! Réussit à dire Yuffie entre deux rires.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai.". Imita Loz en s'empêchant difficilement de glousser.

-"Kyaaah, Kadaj, protège-moi ! ". Ajouta Yazoo en se serrant contre Loz.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Rectifiai-je, un brin vexée. »

Quand ils eurent finalement terminé de rire, Genesis fut le premier à parler :

« Il y avait des caméras, on a pu vous admirer en pleine action.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut acheter la cassette ? Demanda Yuffie, toute enjouée. »

Rougissants et honteux, nous les tirâmes dehors, tentant par tous les moyens possibles d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet. Sephiroth, bien heureusement, nous sauva :

« Ce stand m'a l'air bien pauvre comparé aux autres… »

Nous y jetâmes un coup d'œil. Effectivement. Une construction en bois branlante, des inscriptions kanjis qui semblaient avoir été tracées par un gosse de maternelle, et, pour seule décoration, un long ruban doré. Nous nous approchâmes :

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Demandai-je.

-Lever _du Voile, les Arcanes du futur vous seront révélés par la vénérable Tsukiyo_. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble lire. Me traduisis aussitôt Kadaj.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cette femme a de "vénérable"…Elle ne doit même pas dépasser notre âge, Sephiroth. Constata Genesis. »

Difficile à dire…Son visage était presque entièrement couvert d'un voile, à l'exception de sa bouche, sur laquelle se dessinait un sourire que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de commercial.

« Approchez…Venez…Je vous lirais votre avenir…Dans tous ses détails…

-Tout cela m'a l'air d'une belle arnaque. Partons. Décida Sephiroth. »

Je m'y opposai. La voyance me fascinait…Et j'étais curieuse de voir à quel point cette femme pouvait être manipulatrice…

« Je vais jouer les cobayes ! Déclarai-je joyeusement. »

Je m'installai en face de la femme, qui prit ma main de force et la noua à son propre poignet à l'aide du ruban doré.

« Nos deux âmes sont connectées…

-Et ? »

La dénommée Tsukiyo me fit signe de patienter. De son autre main, elle parcourut ma paume, avec une douceur étonnante.

« Eh bien, en voilà une surprise… »

Son visage se tourna vers Yuffie et un rictus narquois remplaça son premier sourire :

« La Princesse elle-même aurait décidé de nous rendre visite en ce jour ?

-Comment avez-vous… ?

-Yuffie, ne te laisse pas berner. Ton visage est connu de tous. Il n'était pas très difficile de te démasquer. Expliqua Charlotte. »

Tsukiyo eut un petit rire :

« Le visage de sa Majesté ? »

Elle lâcha ma paume et releva son voile. Une exclamation de surprise m'échappa. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc cadavérique…Personne ne serait capable de voir qui ce soit avec un regard pareil…

Elle laissa tomber son voile sur son visage :

« Désolée pour la vision…Mais vous alliez perturber mon gagne-pain, je ne pouvais vous le permettre…Maintenant, silence. J'ai besoin de calme pour pénétrer votre âme, Ambre…Ou devrais-je dire Ryoku. »

Je me relevais brusquement, manquant de la faire basculer en avant.

« Comment ? Comment savez-vous… ? Personne n'a jamais… »

Tsukiyo m'invita à me rasseoir :

« Je peux savoir beaucoup de choses de n'importe qui. Je sais que vous avez un frère. Que ce frère est béni des dieux…Ou plus particulièrement de Minerva.

-Dites-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi l'on m'appelle Ryoku. »

L'agitation avait beau être forte, j'avais véritablement l'impression qu'un silence de mort s'était abattu sur notre groupe. Yuffie n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose, de même que Charlotte et Genesis, tandis que les autres évitaient mon regard.

« Je ne suis pas la personne qui doit te révéler ce secret. Il est des futurs qu'il serait trop dangereux de modifier. Je ne peux rien te dire à ce sujet.

-Je me fiche du futur ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu. »

Tsukiyo siffla, agacée. Puis elle défit le ruban doré :

« La consultation est terminée, ça fera quinze gils.

-Non, mais vous rêvez ! Comme si j'allais vous payer pour le peu que vous m'avez dit ! C'est votre trip de faire miroiter les espoirs de votre client pour les briser ? A votre guise, mais je ne paie pas pour ça. »

Je me levai, entraînant les autres à ma suite.

« Hé, Ambre ! »

Je me retournai, prête à envoyer cette voyante de mes deux au diable.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de dire ça, mais…Vous devriez faire attention au Puppet Master.

-Pardon ? »

Tsukiyo me fit signe d'approcher et me remit une carte :

« Mon numéro. Donne-le à ton amie blonde. Je suis certaine que vous aurez besoin de mes services prochainement…et cette fois, je ne bosserai pas gratuitement. Souvenez-vous en. »

Puis elle m'ignora complètement, cherchant à aguicher d'autres clients…ou devrais-je dire pigeons ?

« Quelle femme étrange…J'aurais aimé lui parler plus. Déclara Yazoo avec regret.

-C'est juste une sale petite…

-Oublie, Ambre ! M'interrompit Yuffie. Viens plutôt, ils vont lancer des feux d'artifices ! Après, il y aura la représentation de Kiyoi. »

Oui…Après tout, inutile de m'énerver. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette arnaqueuse pour pouvoir trouver qui j'étais réellement. Je n'avais besoin que de moi-même pour cela.

Yuffie nous emmena jusqu'à une colline dégagée, où nous avions vue sur le festival tout entier.

« Quand je ne pouvais pas aller aux stands, je venais ici et j'admirais le feu d'artifice de cette colline ! Ma mère m'y emmenait souvent quand j'étais petite, elle disait que cette colline était celle du courage, et que cela m'en donnerait pour plus tard. C'est d'ici qu'on voit le mieux. »

Nous nous assîmes, nous serrant les uns contre les autres pour nous préserver du froid.

« Brr, les kimonos, ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal, par ce temps…Se plaignit Charlotte en se serrant un peu plus contre Genesis.

-Peut-être, mais c'est local. Et il faut avouer que Yazoo est particulièrement sexy avec ce kimono féminin…Raillai-je en tournant mon regard vers celui-ci. »

Yazoo me répondit par une pichenette :

« Pas de commentaire. Les autres n'en ont pas fait, alors ne commence pas.

-Aïe ! Désolée, je ne le referais plus ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es mignon…Oups, mignonne ?

-Tu n'as pas suffisamment mal, on dirait ?

-Euh…si, si… »

Yuffie nous fit signe de taire. Une musique s'éleva. De la harpe, semblait-il…Puis le feu d'artifice commença, sous mes yeux ravis. Cela faisait si longtemps…Si longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu…  
Je n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque. Le bruit me faisait peur. Je ne disais rien, mais je mourrais d'envie de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles et de fuir. Je détestais ces bruits forts. Ils me perturbaient. Ils m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur le monde fantasmagorique que mon esprit s'était construit pour fuir la réalité.

Aujourd'hui, j'adorais ces explosions, ces sifflements. Ils me rappelaient à quel point la réalité était différente, à présent. J'avais une famille qui m'aimait, moi, la vraie Ambre…J'avais des amis sur qui compter. Je ne voulais plus fuir loin de tout. Loin de la vie, de la vérité…Je voulais rester.

Kadaj posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caressais ses doux cheveux. Minerva, est-ce qu'un jour, enfin, je pourrais lui dire ce que je ressentais réellement ? Cet amour qui me déchirait le cœur autant qu'il le faisait battre…

Ses yeux aux couleurs d'un océan illuminé par le soleil du matin, son sourire si naïf et innocent, sa gentillesse…J'aurais voulu pouvoir les apprécier autrement qu'une simple grande sœur. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aimer…

Sa respiration devient plus régulière. Il s'était endormi ?

Je pouffai. Il avait vraiment tout d'un enfant ! Mais…C'était si agréable. Sa présence à mes côtés…

Les autres s'étaient un peu éloignés, soi-disant pour mieux voir le feu d'artifice. Si je n'avais pas voulu laisser Kadaj dormir paisiblement, je les aurais remercié.  
Pour l'instant, je voulais juste profiter de cet instant. De cette réalité qui s'évanouirait bientôt…

Je passais mon bras sur cette épaule, tentant de réchauffer son corps grelottant.  
Lui et moi…Moi et lui…Juste nous deux. Et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ces sifflements et ces explosions de couleur…Ce ciel noir, où il n'existait nul nuage…

AAAAAA

Le feu d'artifice se termina. A regret, je dus réveiller Kadaj, qui s'étira à la manière d'un chaton mal réveillé. Cette vision me fit rire.

« Nous devrions y aller. Nous conseilla Yuffie. Le spectacle va bientôt commencer. »

Nous rejoignîmes la scène et trouvâmes place où nous asseoir. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que le spectacle ne commence. De nouveau, cette harpe, ce son entêtant…

Et une beauté, une beauté divine, qui pénétra sur la scène. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Kiyoi.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés dans un chignon typiquement féminin, mettant en valeur ses étranges yeux onyx.

Il exécuta un pas de danse et se mit à chanter. Sa voix, si pure, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« _C'est une brise d'hiver qui emporte l'espoir_

_Il ne reste rien ni personne en qui croire._

_Je voudrais que la vie reprenne son cours_

_Qu'enfin, nos cœurs débordent à nouveau d'amour._

_Mais il n'y a que la mort comme seule compagnie_

_Ô, amour, toi, si loin parti_

_Pourras-tu ramener l'espoir là où il a disparu ?  
J'attendrais éternellement ta venue…_ »

Jamais je n'avais vu spectacle aussi grandiose…J'arrivais presque à sentir l'odeur de la mort derrière le parfum angélique de cette jeune femme que Kiyoi incarnait. Mais une odeur…étrange. Je sentis un souffle sur ma nuque et une voix murmura à mon oreille :

« Vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était la voix de Maki…

« Sentir quoi ?

-L'illusion…Vous arrivez à la déceler, je ne me trompe pas ? »

L'illusion ? A bien y réfléchir…Peut-être. En me concentrant quelque peu, les traits de Kiyoi me paraissaient beaucoup moins fins, sa voix moins claire et pure…Cette sensation était tellement bizarre…

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que Kiyoi est un maître dans l'art de l'illusion. Mais il est aussi un acteur de grand talent. Laissez donc sa magie vous bercer et ne pensez plus à cela pour l'instant. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter… »

J'abdiquai, me replongeant dans le spectacle. Il ne me fallut guère d'efforts pour que Kiyoi retrouve son irréelle splendeur. L'histoire était finalement assez tragique. La femme ne cessait d'attendre son mari parti quérir l'aide du divin Léviathan, mais finissait elle-même par mourir de l'étrange maladie qui frappait son village. Son esprit demeura sur Gaïa jusqu'à ce que son mari rentre, victorieux, sur le dos du Léviathan. Elle rejoignit la Rivière de la Vie, et lui-même aida le village à se reconstruire. Comme sa femme le lui avait supplié, il continua à vivre et fonda même une famille. Mais il n'oublia jamais celle qui l'avait toujours attendue et la rejoindra dans la mort. Ainsi serait né le Wutaï. Une légende assez simple mais joué avec suffisamment de talent pour réussir à m'émouvoir…

Le spectacle se termina et nous rentrâmes au palais, priant pour éviter les foudres de Godo Kisaragi. Plus que deux jours…Deux jours avant ce bal…

AAAAAA

Le jour était enfin arrivé. Avec une certaine appréhension, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, avant de soupirer. Non, décidément, je détestais me voir maquillée…Quand bien même ce maquillage était-il typiquement wutaïen…  
Je pris toutefois le temps de me regarder un peu plus. Les coiffeuses du Palais avaient miraculeusement réussi à faire quelque chose de mes cheveux…Elles les avaient relevés, à ma plus grande horreur, et attachés en une épaisse queue de cheval, tenue à l'aide de fins rubans noirs, assortis eux-mêmes à mon kimono d'apparat.

Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça…

On toqua à ma porte et j'allais ouvrir. Sephiroth. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume, il affichait un sourire forcé, tentant visiblement de me rassurer. Mais je ne pouvais guère l'être. Cette soirée me faisait peur…Il allait nous falloir affronter tout ce monde…Ce monde qui nous avait si facilement haï, si facilement rejeté…Shinra…Tous…Comment allions-nous réussir à les convaincre ? Peut-être la clé était-elle là. Nous ne devions peut-être pas les convaincre de quoi que ce soit…Juste rester nous-mêmes. Sephiroth me prit par la main :

« Tu es prête ? Les autres y sont déjà…

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. »

Sephiroth ricana à ma réponse :

« Idiote. Tu devrais arrêter de fuir dès que l'envie t'en prend.

-Je ne fuis pas ! Je…

-Cacher la vérité est aussi une manière de fuir, Ambre. Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être un peu…Toi aussi, non ? »

Sephiroth hocha la tête :

« C'est stupide, hein ? Le grand Sephiroth effrayé par une simple soirée… »

Je serrai sa main avec douceur :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là.

-Justement…J'aimerais…J'aimerais être un peu seul, Ambre. »

Sa demande me blessa :

« Pourquoi, papa ?

-Je dois trouver en moi la force d'aller voir les autres…Tout comme tu ferais bien de t'occuper de Kadaj. J'ai suffisamment partagé ton esprit pour savoir pertinemment qu'il ne t'est guère indifférent…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "m'occuper" ? »

Sephiroth se mit à rire :

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Fonce. Il ne comprendra jamais, sinon. »

Foncer ? Lui avouer, si vite ? Est-ce que…est-ce que je pouvais réellement ?

Je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir…Déjà, nous entrions…

AAAAAA

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas passé aussi mal que je le pensais. Comme d'habitude, Shinra avait été horrible. Mais nous nous en doutions et nous étions préparés à l'affronter. Autrement…Il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes, si ce n'est l'étonnant travestissement de Yazoo. Il semblait avoir réellement décidé de devenir une femme…Grand bien lui fasse.

Kadaj et moi ne sachant pas danser, nous nous précipitâmes au buffet, qui débordaient de mes mets préférés.

« Des sushiiiiiis ! M'écriais-je en me jetant dessus. »

Kadaj les goûta, sans doute pour la première fois, et put les apprécier tout autant que moi. Nous passâmes toute la première danse à nous empiffrer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix trop familière ne nous aborde. Victoire. Et, à ses côtés, Helena.

« Charmant. Des roturiers dans toute leur splendeur. Railla Victoire avec un sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Victoire se tourna brièvement vers Helena avant de me dire, du bout des lèvres :

« Je suis venue te remercier. »

Je manquai recracher le sushi que je venais d'avaler :

« Pardon ? »

Victoire pinça ses lèvres, visiblement contrariée de devoir se répéter :

« Je suis venue te remercier…

-Et moi également. Ajouta Helena.

-Grâce à votre action, la mère d'Helena a été sauvée à temps. Pour cela, merci beaucoup.

-Ben…De rien.

-Je déteste me savoir redevable, mais sache que ma porte sera toujours grande ouverte si tu décides qu'il est temps pour moi d'honorer ma dette. »

Sur ces mots, Victoire et Helena s'inclinèrent brièvement, et toutes deux partirent rejoindre Rufus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la danse ne se termine et que Victoire ne soit invitée par un bel homme, aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard perçant.

Nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Alex et Tifa ainsi que Lucile et Reno, qui semblaient tous quatre aussi exténués les uns que les autres. Je ne sus exactement ce qui se passa, toujours est-il que je me retrouvai au bras de Loz, qui tentait désespérément de m'apprendre à danser, avec une patience que je ne lui aurais jamais devinée.

« Tu ne devrais pas être crispée ainsi, sois naturelle. Laisse juste la musique te guider…

-Où as-tu appris à danser ainsi, Loz ? Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien.

-Oh, j'ai juste regardé faire ton frère et j'ai copié ses mouvements. Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel…

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est quelque chose que je n'arriverai jamais à faire… »

Loz me fit tournoyer et je manquai de me prendre les pieds dans mon kimono.

« J'ai toujours été doué pour imiter les choses. C'est bien d'ailleurs le seul domaine où je vaux quelque chose, avec celui du combat…

-Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça, Loz. Tu es un grand frère adorable.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu passes surtout du temps avec Yazoo et Kadaj…

-Et j'en suis désolée. J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à mieux te connaître. Ta gentillesse et ta simplicité me touchent. Tu es quelqu'un d'entier qui ne connaît pas l'hypocrisie. Tu es différent de Yazoo et de Kadaj, et j'en suis heureuse. Tu mérites d'être reconnu.

-Petite sœur…

-J'ai été négligente. Je passerai plus de temps avec toi à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? »

Loz sourit à ma promesse et je vis ses yeux briller de larmes. Je paniquai :

« Hé, ne pleure pas ! Je n'ai rien dit de…

-Tu m'as permis de croire en moi. Tu es la première personne, en-dehors de Yazoo ou Kadaj, qui ait réussi à faire une telle chose. Merci. »

La danse s'arrêta. Je n'avais pas appris grand-chose de technique, mais j'avais appris à connaître un peu mieux Loz. Et je voulais encore continuer sur cette voie.

Kadaj vint me retrouver, un peu gêné.

« Euh…Tu veux danser ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Nous étions aussi raides que des bâtons, ce qui donnait à notre danse un aspect plutôt comique. Mais nous réussîmes finalement à nous détendre et nos pas se firent plus naturels. Nous réussîmes à évoluer au rythme de la musique. L'instant était parfait. Il fallait juste que je prenne mon courage à deux mains :

« Kadaj ?

-Hmm… ?

-Tu sais, je suis heureuse d'être à tes côtés.

-Moi aussi. Tu fais partie de la famille.

-Non ! Enfin…Je veux dire…C'est différent… »

Kadaj ne paraissait pas véritablement comprendre ce que je voulais exprimer. Je pris une profonde inspiration :

« Tu te souviens, ce jour où j'ai cru mourir ?

-J'avais tellement peur !

-Je t'ai embrassé, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui ! Tu m'avais dit plus tard que c'était une façon de se remercier chez toi.

-Je t'ai menti. Les gens ne s'embrassent de cette manière pour se remercier. Lucile ne passe pas son temps à remercier Reno, de même pour Charlotte et Genesis. Je… »

Allez, un peu de courage !

« Je ne me sens pas comme ta sœur, Kadaj !

-Mais…Pourquoi tu dis… ?

-Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est différent ! Et bien plus profond que cela ! Je… »

J'étais allée si loin, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Mais…Mais il avait l'air de douter tellement…

« Je t'aime, Kadaj ! _Aishiteru _! »

Et, sitôt ces mots prononcés, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne fit pas un geste. Je m'enivrai de cette sensation, que j'avais si longtemps attendue…Puis arriva ce que je craignais tant. Il me repoussa. Ses yeux brillants de larmes et d'incompréhension, il me repoussa.

Je ne pus moi-même retenir mes larmes et je m'enfuis de la salle de bal en courant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je cru Sephiroth ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas attendu ? Tout se passait si bien…Nous étions tous si heureux…Je m'étais trompée…Une fois de plus, je m'étais trompée…

Quelle idiote je pouvais être !

J'entendis vaguement Soledad et Yuffie me rappeler, ainsi que Sephiroth, Yazoo et Loz, mais je ne les écoutais pas et je sortis libérer mon amertume, ma déception.

Je l'aimais…Je l'aimais tellement…Et lui devait me haïr à présent…Bon sang, pourquoi j'avais fait cela ? Pourquoi ?

« Que de tristesse sur un si beau visage… »

Je me retournai. Le cavalier de Victoire ! Je lui adressai un regard noir, séchant mes larmes :

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

-Pourquoi m'envoyer au diable ? C'est bien cruel de la part d'une créature comme vous…Si douce, si belle… »

Sa main caressa mon visage mais je le repoussai avec brutalité :

« Me jugez-vous donc indigne de vous, _tenshi_ ? Alors que moi, je saurais comprendre vos sentiments…

-Allez-vous en.

-Je refuse.

-PARTEZ ! »

Ses bras enserrèrent violemment mon corps :

« J'ai dit que je refusais, Ambre. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, je t'ai choisie. Je t'ai choisie, toi, l'ange de mes rêves !

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? »

J'étais désarmée…Je ne parvenais plus à faire venir Masamune…Je voulus crier mais il plaqua sur ma bouche un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme :

« Avant que tu ne sombres dans l'inconscience, mon doux ange, sache que mon nom est Alessandro Corneo. Et que, dès à présent, tu vas rejoindre la magnifique collection de poupées que je me suis constituée grâce au porc suintant qui me servait de père… »

Le Puppet Master…C'était lui…dont parlait Tsukiyo…

Idiote…Comment j'aurais pu deviner ? Merde…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il…que je sois si faible ? Incapable de résister sans aide quelconque ?

Papa…Loz…Yazoo…Alex…Kadaj…Je vous en supplie…  
AIDEZ-MOI !

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Encore une note joyeuse pour finir ^^ ! Et fin d'Epidemia également…

Il reste de nombreuses questions, voilà pourquoi il y aura un troisième tome et portera sans doute le titre Apocalypse. Apocalypse dans le sens découverte, révélation, la signification originelle.

Désolée pour la fin un peu brutale de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu…

Allez, réponse aux reviews :

Melior : Les fêtes sont toujours faites pour être gâchées d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les histoires ^^. Pour Kadaj, son identité était assez évidente, mais j'ose parier que celle de Yazoo vous surprendra, de même que celle de Loz, qui me surprendra moi-même, puisque je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

Groove…Ah, quelle joie de pouvoir faire de nouveau parler de lui ! J'adore l'incarner, comme je n'ai pas pu faire revenir Hojo, c'est une petite compensation. Je vais me régaler avec lui.

Merci pour tes encouragements pour le bac. Bisous.

Mélain : NOOON ! Groove ne sortira jamais un truc pareil, jamais ! Eurk…C'est dégueu ^^.

Désolée pour le temps d'attente, d'ailleurs, ce chapitre est encore plus long pour me faire pardonner.

Pour ce qui est de la libération d'Alex, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, je me suis beaucoup penché sur le cas Yazoo ces derniers temps…Pour son travestissement, tu as quelques éléments de réponses, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Il reste une ultime révélation, qui sera faite au prochain tome. Merci pour tes encouragements et bravo pour tes résultats !

Yumeless : Ouais, t'es de retour ! Ca faisait longtemps…

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est vrai que le Marysuisisme, c'est ma plus grande hantise. Mais on dirait que j'ai réussi à l'éviter, pour le moment…  
Maieuh…Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Alex ? C'est sans doute le plus humain et réaliste des persos ^^.

Je suis contente que t'apprécies Faith, Ambre, Chachou et tous les autres. Kadaj est très marrant à incarner, comme Sephy. Il est quand même assez dur de ne pas le faire OOC…

Kadaj, lui, a une psychologie un peu compliquée à retranscrire. Je me taperai volontiers la tête sur les murs, des fois…

Et je réponds à ta question : il y a une petite nuance, quand Ambre embrasse Cloud, c'est elle qui va vers lui. De même au moment de sa soi-disant mort avec Kadaj. Mais c'est Yazoo qui pose ses lèvres sur les siennes le premier. Qui va chercher le baiser. Et elle lui en veut beaucoup pour ça ^^. C'est qu'elle est un brin fleur bleue, Ambre…

Merci de ta review, en espérant te voir toujours parmi mes lectrices…Bises.

Kurotsuki SOMA : En parlant des deux minutes du peuple version Final Fantasy, j'en ai fait quelques uns et il m'en reste d'autres à poster. Tu pourras me donner ton avis ? C'est sur le compte cité plus haut…

J'espère que tu apprécieras plus Alex à l'avenir, je trouve qu'il a un côté assez réaliste, plus que les autres. Peut-être pour ça que vous ne l'aimez pas ^^ ?

Pour ce qui est des robes, je m'y suis attardée un peu, du moins celle d'Ambre et de Charlotte. Ni Ambre ni Alex ne sont très regardants sur l'aspect extérieur, alors que Charlotte aurait pu donner une description passionnée.

J'ai expliqué pour Kadaj et Rufus…ben, c'est Rufus ^^. Et Alex n'est pas égoïsteuh ^^. Il s'inquiète juste pour sa sœur, c'est tout. Et puis, il finit bien par la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, non ?

Ah ? J'aurais laissé un indice dans les Trois élues ? Voyons ça…Pas fait exprès, en fait. C'est juste que je trouvais cette phrase classe ^^. A ce moment-là, je ne crois pas que j'y pensais vraiment, à l'identité de Kadaj.

A très vite !

Voilà, j'espère vous retrouver vite, mais ça va être difficile…Je rentre en Classe Prépa, Khâgne et tout ça, donc j'ai sept bouquins à lire avant le début du mois d'août, étant donné que je pars pour la Norvège, la Suède et la Finlande après…Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire !

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bonne nuit !


End file.
